


Dissonance of Resonance

by LeoLiddy, NightWings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airbender Shiro, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Chaotic Good Allura, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Firebender Keith (Voltron), Gen, Lance and Lotor are shits to each other for Keith, Lawfully Evil Zarkon, M/M, Minor Lance/Keith/Lotor, Non-Bender Pidge (for now), OCs used, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Slightly good Lotor, Slow burn Klance, murders and mystery, sandbender Hunk, slightly dark, waterbender lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 181,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: Two factions both wanting what's best for the world yet their methods differ; their views on what's good and what's evil, what's morally right and wrong, yet they have the same goal and it all starts with a lost little boy in the spirit world.





	1. The Boy and the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a piece of work by Lemon Boba (that's their Tictail name I'll find their Tumblr) that had Asami holding a baby Keith and kinda snowballed from there. So Liddy and I hope you enjoy this story!

The war with the Fire Nation finally came to an end thanks to the efforts of Avatar Aang and his allies. With the combined forces of the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko, peace and harmony gradually came back to four Nations. Cities and towns torn down by the 100 Year War were slowly being rebuilt from the ground up.

Among them, was a small village sitting near the border of the Fire Nation.

New crops were being planted. There were smiles and laughter everywhere.

Parents no longer worried about ambushes from soldiers or blitz attacks from rebels.

Children played freely under the sun.

A man was making his way home from the fields carrying a new harvest bundle tied onto the back of his Ostrich-Horse, passing through the village as the citizens greeted him warmly.

“Hey Akira! Those sweet potato crops doing alright?” a fruit shopkeeper called out jovially as the man pulled his ride over and tipped his hat.

“They’re doing great, Chang! Those planned circulation crops you taught me has really been providing my wife with plenty of ingredients! I think I’ve put on a little!” the farmer replied earning a chuckle from the shopkeeper.

“Hey, with the nations finally getting back on their feet, we all gotta do what we can right?” Chang chuckled as Akira undid a small sack from his ride and tossed it to his friend.

“Here, as token of my appreciation~” Akira said with a smile.

“Aw, that's real kind of  you, old friend but you know I can't accept for free!” exclaimed Chang before disappearing into his shop, shortly reappearing with a paper bag full of peaches and handed it to Akira. “Just got these in stock! Go home and share these with your family! How's that kid of yours doing?”

“Just beginning to walk! He’s growing up so fast!”

Chang laughed before patting Akira on the leg. “That's good to hear! Now I’ve stalled you long enough! Go on and get on home you!”

Akira smiled and raised his hat before clicking his tongue, prompting his steed to move.

“Thanks for the Peaches!!!!” he yelled over his shoulder as he flicked the reins. “Hiya!”

The Ostrich-Horse gave a loud neigh/squawk and took off down the road…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman was humming in the kitchen, stirring a pot of stew when she heard a happy gurgle before feeling a small body launch at her leg, hugging her calf.

“Oh Keith~”the woman exclaimed warmly as she looked to see her son, a toddling bright-eyed little boy who laughed as he tugged on her dress.

 _“MmmMumma!”_ the child exclaimed, making the woman laugh, bending down to pick up Keith who hugged on to her and began sucking his thumb.

“My sweet little boy~” she cooed nuzzling his nose making him squeal with laughter as he popped the thumb out of his mouth to try grabbing his mother’s face,”you're starting to get so big! You're walking pretty soon you'll be running!”

Keith just gave more childish laughter as the woman spun them around, remembering she was cooking she adjusted the baby in her grip giving him a sweet kiss,” mommy is making one of your favorite dishes Keith, a nice hearty veggie soup! With aalllllll your favorite veggies!” The woman said.

“Chie!” Akira’s voice called from the entrance.

“Dadeee!” Keith squealed wanting down to see his father.

Chie leaned closer to the floor and the toddler on shaky legs headed over to the older male before there was laughter again.

“Look Keith Mr.Chang gave us some fresh peaches! You want to snack on one before dinner?” Akira asked picking Keith up.

Keith let out a happy squeal as his father went to sit him in his high chair before reaching over to give his wife a kiss.

“How's our son been behaving Chie?” asked Akira lovingly as his wife snaked her hands around his waist.

“He has his father's old habit of wandering~” Chie teased looking up at her husband before laugh as he kissed her behind her ear. “Akira! Not in front of the baby~”

Akira just snickered before jumping in shock upon feeling a pinch on his buttcheek. He eyeballed his wife who flashed him a cheeky grin and wink as she grabbed the peaches and began to prepare one for Keith's snack.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, while Keith slept soundly in between his snoozing parents something lurking in the dark was snaking up to the house.

A cold draft blew in from an open window, tickling Keith's cheek, causing the child to stir and awaken.

The toddler yawned sitting up, rubbing his eyes blearily.

There was movement as the bedroom door creaked open and a glowing purple butterfly came fluttering in.

Keith's attention was now grabbed as he looked at the butterfly curiously before it landed on his nose.

Keith let out an amused gurgle, startling the butterfly as it began fluttering out the door.

The enticed toddler carefully squirmed his way off the bed as he quickly began toddling after the strange insect.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after, Chie shifted in her sleep, drowsily moving her hand to curl around her son… only to feel the fabric of the mattress.

The woman’s eyes quickly opened as she got up and looked around.

“Keith? _Keith?!”_ she called in a loud whisper, panic rising in her as she quickly shook her husband awake. “Akira wakeup! Keith is gone!!!”

Akira was wide awake in a heartbeat as he threw himself out of bed and got dressed while Chie did likewise.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“KEITH!!! BABY WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?” cried out Chie frantically searching everywhere in the house while Akira searched the perimeter of the place.

“He’s not out here Chie!!!" informed Akira as Chie came running out of the house in tears.

“Where could our baby gone?!” despaired the woman.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the couple, the child had wandered far into the darkness, his eyes fixated on the glowing butterfly. Little did the child realize as he toddled along, that he was already crossing the boundaries between the world of humans and the world of the unseen….

A dark chuckle was heard as the child paying no attention to the sounds just following the butterfly until the child faded from not only from view but from the physical world……

\------------------------------------------------------------

The child still looking at the butterfly hardly noticed the change of scene as the butterfly drew all his attention. He didn't notice the purple creature landing on a plant which made the child run up to it trying to capture it. But just before he got close a shadow behind him became apparently as the butterfly disappeared. Turning around Keith froze in fear. A dark ghastly looking form with a cruel grin upon its lips horns twisted and pointing upwards as it's whole body was like a black cloak. The child stood in fear as the creature chuckled reaching out with its long thin arm as its jaw looked like it detached opening wide...

All of a sudden, there was a loud roar and a rush of fire as a large lioness with fur of blazing red came charging in, lunging at the dark monster.

Keith watched with large frightened eyes as the lioness battled the monster, spewing fire from her jaws as she latched on to its back, making it cry out in pain.

The two creatures tossed each other about until the monster unhinged its mouth and swallowed the lioness whole.

The monster grinned evilly having won the battle and slowly turned its attention back to Keith when suddenly the monster’s core began to glow brightly and expand.

It got bigger and bigger until the monster gave a loud roar of pain before bursting into flames.

Confused and scared, Keith burst out into tears crying frantically for his parents as the lioness emerged from the fire and padded towards the child with a low growl, her predatory eyes fixated on the small one before she braced herself and lunged.

 

**_(End Prologue)_ **

  


**_80 years later……_ **

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Come on Asami! This way!” urged Korra as she pulled her girlfriend's hand towards a tree.

The young woman laughed as she ran to keep pace with the energetic Avatar."Ok Korra! I’m coming! I’m coming!”

“This is the tallest tree here so we can get a great view of the spirit world,” Korra laughed as she pulled her girlfriend closer so she would hurry.

Once they got to the tree Korra helped Asami climb the thin looking tree making sure her girlfriend had enough grip on the branches before pulling herself up. Once they were on a nice sturdy beach they managed to sit down leaning against the trunk of the tree.

“See! Doesn't this look amazing!?” Korra said spreading her arms. “It's a lot nicer now that Vaatu isn't around but we still have to be careful with other spirits.”

“It's breathtaking, it looks like one of those scenery paintings I've seen,” Asami said as she gaze around the unique beauty of the Spirit Realm.

Korra seemed pleased Asami was enjoying the view as she turned to relax leaning against Asami just enjoying being able to relax. She looked around her eyes straying to a light teal green river that flowed, she couldn't help but smile at all the different colors around her. Out of nowhere, Asami caught movement in her peripheral vision, drawing her gave to the river below. The woman squinted her eyes. She saw something coming from the edge of the river heading towards the water. Curiously, Asami strained her eyes for a better look. At first, she assumed it was just a spirit but to her surprise it looked like…. a toddler?

“Korra… Korra!” called Asami briefly turning her head. “Do you see a kid down there?!”

Korra looked around in confusion. “Huh?”

“Right there! By the river edge!” she exclaimed pointing while looking back to search only to find that the boy had disappeared. “He-huh?! He’s gone…”

Korra shrugged and swung her legs." Don't be too  surprised. It’s the Spirit World, this place has a way of messing with your eyes.”

Asami still looked confused but nodded in understanding." Ooookay… you're the expert…”she said unsurely before looking back to where she thought she saw the child.

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes were watching them, hidden in the foliage growing by the river.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That was great!” exclaimed Korra once the two were safely back on the ground and headed back to their camp.

The Avatar glanced over at Asami who looked like her mind was elsewhere. “Asami? You ok?” she called, snapping the woman out of her thoughts.

“Huh? Wha-? O-oh...yeah… I’m fine…”

Korra quirked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. “You're really sure you saw a kid didn't you?”

“You don't believe me?”

“Of course I believe you. But like I said, this place can play tricks on you,” explained Korra until she saw the certainty in her lover’s eyes, making her sigh. “Ok, you know what? If it makes you feel any better, how about we head down to the river and check it out? If we can find proof that a kid was there, we’ll start searching and bring him back with us ok?”

Asami’s beautiful green eyes sparkled, making Korra’s heart flutter as the two quickly made their way down to the river.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You sure it was here?” Korra asked as they looked around the water’s edge for anything. Most spirits didn't leave footprints unless they were trying to get your attention so it wasn't unusual to see no footprints.

“Yes the kid came out of these bushes and then waded into the river,” Asami sighed as she carefully moved the plants apart and tried to find something, anything to prove that it wasn't spirits trying to trick her.

She moved more into the forest and stopped when she stopped and felt something watching her.

“Korra…” Asami said but she didn't feel threatened just a bit wary.

Korra tensed up. “Just be cool…” she whispered to her while keeping her senses alert.

Suddenly, a rustling of bushes not to far off from them, caught their attention.

“That way!” exclaimed Korra softly as the two moved quickly towards the sound. Not too quickly though. They did not want to startle anything...or anyone.

The rustling foliage had now moved them out of the forest into a meadow with tall grass. Korra and Asami quickened their pace a little more, their eyes never leaving the constant moving patch shifting through the tall grass.

It was like an ocean itself with the grass swaying, though Asami kept her hand tightly in Korra’s unsure what could pop out from the tall grass. The continued to follow the slight rustling of the grass in front of them still keeping a constant vigilance on all the spirits.

Once the they got through the field they stared. For several reasons. One reason from the grass ocean they appeared in a large vast flower field, the second reason in the middle of said colorful field was a little blob of black collecting said flowers in their tiny arms.

“It...it really is a kid…” Korra gaped while Asami was grinning squeezing Korra’s arm excitedly, “H-How did...how did a kid get here?!”

“How **long** has that kid been here?!” asked Asami in concern as the two crouched down out of view.

The two watched as the child toddled around on all fours, almost like an animal, carrying the bundled flowers around.

There was another movement spotted.

Asami let out a small gasp and shook Korra’s shoulder.

 _Korra!”_ she hissed urgently.

Korra turned to see Asami point at a red figure skulking towards the child. As the figure got clearer,  Korra could make out the large feline shape of a lion.

It was moving slowly in the grass with it’s eyes fixated on its target.

And that target was the little boy.

“NO!” cried Korra, rushing out with Asami, startling both the child and the lioness. “Asami!”

Asami nodded as she scooped the child up and ran.

There was a roar as Korra saw the lioness lunge for the woman. With a loud cry, the Avatar jumped and body slammed the predator out of the air.The child was squirming in Asami’s arm whimpering and whining, Asami tried keeping the kid still as she tried rubbing his back.

“Shhhh.. it's okay sweetie Korra and I are just trying to help.” Asami said as the child started for sniff and look teary eyed. “We got you...we got you….”

“MmmmMA!” The toddler wailed over Asami’s shoulder as he got farther away from the red lion who was trying to buck Korra off her back.

The lioness’s ears perked up upon hearing the child’s cry and tried to move forward but Korra had put it in a neck hold. As a last ditch effort, the lioness heaved her body and threw herself and Korra to the ground, the impact forcing Korra to release her hold with a painful grunt.

Now that she was free, the lioness took off after Asami.

“Asami!!!! Look Out!!!!” cried Korra.

Asami looked over her shoulder and gasped, jumping out of the way in time, just narrowly dodging the stream of fire.

The toddler wailed louder in fright as Asami parkoured up a tree and leapt from branch to branch as the lion kept pace with her on the ground.

“Korra!” called out the woman looking around desperately for her girlfriend as she clutched the baby tighter to her.

“MA!” the child cried out again as the lioness took a deep breath and roared, breathing fire once more.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Asami barely stopping in time from getting burned by the flamethrower suddenly appearing before her.

Unfortunately, suddenly stopping in the treetops didn't give Asami much time to steady herself as she flailed and lost balance.

“Gotcha!”exclaimed Korra appearing at the last moment as she grabbed her hand, but the sudden jerk caused Asami to lose her grip on the toddler.

“NO!” shrieked Asami in despair as the two watched the screaming child plummet to the ground in horror.

There was a growl and a flash of red as the Red Lion quickened her pace and threw herself forward, quickly turning over in mid-air and landed on her back, just in time to cushion the toddler on her belly.

The little one bawled loudly as the Lioness appeared to sigh in relief before letting the child slide off her as she turned on her side.

Asami and Korra watched in amazement as the toddler shakily got up and toddled over to the lioness and hugged her face, gurgling happily.

“Mmmumma~”

The Lioness gave a loving croon, rubbing against the child before picking him up with her tail and placed him on her back before walking away.

Korra and Asami exchanged stunned looks with each before quickly scrambling down the tree.

“Hey! Wait!” called Korra jogging after the big cat when the lioness suddenly turned and snarled warningly, keeping the child close to her while Korra quickly froze and put her hands up defensively as did Asami as the two glanced at each other.

“Eaaaasy girl… we’re not here to hurt anyone… I’m the Avatar, you can tell for yourself ok?” said Korra gently, gesturing for Asami to follow her lead as the two lowered themselves to their knees.

The lioness seemed to give pause when Korra announced that she was the avatar. Giving the girl an overlook she turned and nodded to both girls indicating for them to follow.Quickly getting to their feet they trailed after the red lion keeping their distance, the child now calmer looked at them curiously.

“We’re sorry that we tried to take the child it's just it's not natural for a kid to be in the spirit world on their own,” Korra said. “We kinda thought you were gonna eat him…”

“He looks like a sweet child though, the flowers are pretty,” Asami added, as the child kept looking at her and then back at the lion talking in babble.

The lioness lead the two girls to a rocky ledge where she leapt up to the higher grounds, Korra helping Asami so she didn't slip before they made it inside to a cave. The toddler slid down the lion’s back and onto a soft pile of grass and leaves playing with the flowers as the Lioness sat next to him.

Asami and Korra sat across from them as Korra cleared her throat.

“So uhm can you help us by explaining how the kid got here?” Korra asked.

The lion slow blinked at Korra.

It was just a feeling, but Korra sensed the Lioness was beckoning her to come closer. The Avatar did so, kneeling in front of the lioness. The big cat let out a croon as she locked eyes with Korra. The young woman stared right back into the she-lion’s eyes. Asami sat by the child while watching the two with interest as both Korra and the Red Lion resonated with each other, their eyes glowing instantaneously.

**_*Spirit Vision*_ **

_Korra watched through the Red Lion’s eyes. She was on the hunt as usual, tracking down a smaller spirit when she heard a child’s laughter._

_The lioness lifted her head._

_A child?_

_Mortals in the Spirit World were not a good sign._

_Especially young ones._

_Red abandoned her hunt with her prey and followed the sound of the child._

_Her ears swiveled about tracing the sounds. She walked through some foliage just in time to see a spirit tear closing._

**_“KEEEITH?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”_** _she heard  the distant voice of a mortal woman calling out in despair just as the opening finally closed._

_A purple glow from the corner of her eye caught Red’s attention as she turned her head. Her ears pricked at the sound of a baby gurgling._

_Red narrowed her eyes and stalked after the butterfly._

_She climbed a tree and watched as the butterfly disappeared._

_She spotted the Little One watch in fright as a Dark Spirit appeared._

_Before Red realized it, her body had moved on its own accord, lunging at the Dark Spirit._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

_After a short battle, Red was finally able to vanquish the Dark Spirit._

_Her attention then turned to the Little One as he began to cry and make other noises that irked the she-Lion._

_Red turned and leapt towards the child, landing in front of him._

_The massive lioness towered of the toddler, who slowly ceased his crying and looked up at her with interest._

_Red leaned down and heavily sniffed the child, her warm breath tickling him, making the child burst into giggles._

_The lioness appeared slightly startled and confused as the child shakily got back up on his feet and toddled towards Red, hugging her leg._

_She appeared to soften her gaze a bit but quickly shook her head as she pulled away from the child and began padding away._

_The action stunned the child a bit as he tried to chase after the lion but he tripped and fell over, face-planting on the ground._

_The child began to tear up and instantly burst out into tears once more, making Red pause in her tracks and turn back to look._

_Normally, Red could care less regarding the fate of a mortal who wanders into the Spirit World, but this child was unfairly lured here, and by a cowardly scourge of a spirit as well._

_Red was highly conflicted. Her mind was telling her to leave the child but her heart told her otherwise._

_With a heavy sigh, Red made a full 180 and padded back to the toddler and nudged him while making a crooning noise._

_The child ceased his crying once more as Red flipped him on his back and used her tail to help him sit up._

_The toddler slowly stood up and wobbled, about to fall forward again but Red quickly stopped him by bracing him up with her snout._

_The toddler made a little noise as his tiny hands explored Red’s face when their eyes suddenly locked._

_It was strange…_

_Red could feel that there was a connection between her and this Little One. It was as if they shared the same soul._

_Suddenly the toddler yawned and rubbed his eyes as he leaned on Red, rubbing his cheek against her snout._

_The lioness gently lay down and slowly guided the toddler to her side as the Little One, released his hold and snuggled down between Red’s forelegs, slowly lulled to sleep by her soothing warmth._ _Red was in a dilemma. She knew the child would not survive on his own but she couldn't take him back to his kind either, what with the opening having already been long since sealed._

_The child gurgling happily as he turned over in his sleep created new feelings that were welling up in Red’s chest._

_A feeling to protect, to care for… maternal instincts._

_Red knew she would have to care for this child until an opportunity came for him to go back._

_The lioness yawned as she lay her head down next to the child, her head leaning close while her tail wrapped tightly around them._

**_*End Vision*_ **

Korra blinked once she snapped out of the link and turned to Asami who looked at her expectantly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami looked tenderly at the child sleeping against Red’s side as she listened to Korra’s story.

“The poor thing….” she said sadly. “Were there any clues?”

Korra shrugged and shook her head."Only that his name was Keith and that he's been here a while.”

“I'm almost afraid to ask how much ‘a while’ is,” Asami said looking at Korra,” doesn't time flow differently here than the physical world?”

“Eeeeh…...the  concept of time is pretty iffy in this world. Judging from the lion’s memories she couldn't really get a good look on where the tear was so we don't know where he originated from or when,” Korra sighed but turned to the lion looking determined,”But what we can do is help you get Keith back to the physical world.”

“And do what? Korra you said it yourself we don't how long he's been missing from his family!” Asami said when Korra turned her brilliant blues on her."And we can't just dump him at an orphanage like a stray animal!”

“Then we’ll be his new family Asami! We can adopt Keith and take care of him back home,” Korra replied grinning. “Don't you think?”

Asami glanced at the young boy and couldn't help but smile. “It would be nice to raise a child but I don't know Korra it's going to be a lot of work.”

“Please you brought back Future Industries from being bankrupt and we dealt with a cult that wanted to take away bending, a spirit battle and a giant non-bending metal robot! We can handle raising a kid!” Korra assured.

Asami gave a sigh. “Well, I do suppose us raising him would be better than him growing up in the Spirit World…” she said prompting the Red Lion to give her annoyed if not offended look. “No offense to you, Ma’am.”

Asami then gasped in realization. “Oh dear there is gonna be so much to do when we get home! We’ll have to figure out living arrangements! We’ll need to shop for supplies and furniture for Keith! Not to mention finding time between your duties as the Avatar and my work to take care of him And-!”

Korra placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder with a reassuring smile, effectively stopping her rant.

“Asami… we got this…we're a team remember? Any hardships we face, we’ll figure it out together…there's no one I’d rather do this more with than you~” Korra said tenderly, giving Asami a peck on her lips.

The woman blushed and leaned into the crook of Korra’s neck. “What would I do without you?...”

“Love you too~”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay so the faster we get him out of here the better,” Korra said as Asami bundled Keith in one of their blankets they had brought with them. The child looked confused going between Red and Asami. Korra had told the red lion that there was a portal they could use to go back to the physical world.

The red lion nodded and gave Keith a lick to his cheek and purred a bit nuzzling the tiny babe before stepping back.

“We’ll take good care of him we promise,” Korra said bowing to the spirit with Asami,” I swear on my title of the Avatar.”

As the two started to walk away Keith seeing he was going further and further away from the Red was sending Keith into a fit as he started to wail and cry. He was making motions of wanting Red but Korra and Asami looked at each other worriedly.

“Oh Keith, sweetie the red lion has to stay here…she can't come into the physical world,” Asami said bouncing Keith a bit in her arms.

“Come on kiddo we’ll get you out of here and into a home okay? I know you don't want to leave her but it'll kinda be bad to have a spirit lion running around,”Korra tried trying to cheer Keith up.

But the child wouldn't stop crying in fact he seemed to cry louder as big fat tears were running down his face. The two  ceased movement and saw the red Lion move closer to Keith, the child stopped crying but was sniffing as the red lion presses her nose against Keith's making him giggle and put his hands on the lion’s face.

Korra and Asami stared in astonishment when the red lion started to glow  and slowly turn into a wisp that swirled around Keith, merging into his little body.

The two women watched as a red paw mark gradually faded into existence on the underside of his wrist.

Keith let out a happy burble as he settled down against Asami while the two women exchanged looks of disbelief.

“Okay so that happened.” Korra said looking at the mark, she gently touched it and it was warm to the touch,”I'll probably have to look this up when we get home. It's a strange feeling being scared and excited all for a kid.”

Asami let out a small smile as she nuzzled Keith who was falling asleep on her shoulder. “Yeah… It is…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two emerged from the Spirit Gate, a couple of days had past, much to Asami’s astonishment .

“Wow, it feels like we were only in there for a few hours…” she commented, handing her backpack to Korra as she readjusted Keith.

“I told you, time in the Spirit World is pretty iffy. Time could go fast or slow or just not move at all. I’m still figuring it out myself,” explained Korra with a shrug while slinging Asami’s bag on her. “And unfortunately that makes it hard to determine where and **when** this kid came from…”

Keith let out a small yawn and nuzzled into Asami’s neck, making the two woman swoon.

Asami gave the toddler a small hug. “Aww~ Well his age doesn't matter, he’s still a baby and he needs to be cared for.”

Korra nodded in agreement."Let's get this little guy back to the mansion first, then we’ll figure out things from there….”

“Right,” replied Asami as the two quickly hailed a taxi once they got to the nearest street.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You **_found_ ** a child in the **_spirit realm_ **!?”

“Aww he's such a cute little boy!”

“Mother please!”

“You two want to **_adopt_ ** the kid?!”

“I call being an Uncle!”

“Bolin….”

Korra and Asami gave nervous looks to their close group of friends who were looking at them in various degrees of shock.

They had been fortunate Katara was visiting Tenzin and his family when Korra had called them over to the mansion, it helped that they asked him to grab Lin, Mako and Bolin so they wouldn't have to make so many calls.

“Okay hold on...you found the child wandering around with a red lion spirit, which had protected him until you two came along,”Tenzin said pinching the bridge of his nose,”and then the spirit jumped right inside of the boy and now he bears her mark.”

“Yes but with the spirit realm we have no idea how long Keith has been in there so we want Lin to see if she can dig up missing children reports,” Asami asked looking at the chief of police.

“I still think this is a bad idea, you two have barely been together for a week and already you want to adopt a kid?” Lin asked.

“Well we didn't exactly planned for this  either, Lin! Besides, we already promised the Red Lion that we would care for him. I gave her my word!” argued Korra, causing Lin to scowl.

Sensing the tension, Katara quickly stepped in between the two.

“Now, now you two there is no need to get hostile,” the elder said gently."Yes Lin. You do have a valid point, but as the Avatar, Korra is bound by her word to keep her promise to the spirit.”

Lin gave a defeated sigh and backed off. “Fine. I’ll do what I can to try and locate any relatives the child might have, in the meantime I’ll talk to some people to give you two legal custody over him till then.”

“And I’ll contact an old student of mine to give the child a health check and the necessary vaccinations,” offered Katara with a smile.

Korra and Asami squealed happily as they trapped the two in a hug.

“Urgh I just hope you two know what you’re doing...Korra I’m worried Asami not so much.” Lin muttered sarcastically as you could hear Korra huff while Asami couldn’t help but laugh at Lin’s dry humor, “alright leggo of me if you two want this done fast.”

“Katara how long will it take for your friend to get here?” Korra asked as the elder water tribe member thought about it.

“If I send word now it shouldn’t be too long, but now to more important matters where this little cub is going to be staying and the furniture he’ll need,” Katara said looking at the sleeping baby fondly.

“You sure it was a red lion spirit?” Tenzin asked seeing as everyone save him and Lin were crowded around the tiny sleeping child.

“Yeah, it showed me her memories on how Keith got in the spirit world and how the red lion saved him,” Korra replied. “Hey! maybe Pema would like to help!”

“Pema and I would be glad to offer any advice,” offered Tenzin with a smile. “And I’m sure the girls would be more than happy to come over and help babysit.”

“Hey don't leave me and Bolin out!” joked Mako, nudging Korra.

“We can drop by whenever we can~” Bolin said with his usual jovial smile.

Asami and Korra looked incredibly touched.

“Aww… you guuuys~” cooed Korra happily.

“Thanks so much everyone. We really appreciate it!” added Asami, humbly bowing her head.

At that moment, Keith woke up from his nap with yawn and sat up, blinking blearily as he rubbed his eyes. The toddler looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and saw the many strange faces save for Korra and Asami’s. Frightened, the toddler quickly crawled over to Asami who was the closest and hugged her side, shyly hiding his face in her lap.

“Awwww~” cooed Bolin, Tenzin and Korra simultaneously.

Lin gave a small smile before straightening herself. “Well, this has been a _fun_ time but I have to get back to work. Come on Mako.”

“Ma’am,” replied the firebender before giving everyone a small wave.

“And we have to get back too, Meelo is running the new airbenders ragged,” informed Katara with a chuckle."I can see how Toph could be so fond of him~”

Tenzin just sighed at the thought."We’ll be in touch soon Korra, Asami, “ he said before helping his mother off her seat and accompanied her out the door with Bolin.

The couple saw their friends off at the door as Tenzin gently airbended his mother onto his Sky Bison’s saddle before jumping on himself and taking the reigns and giving the girls one last wave.

“Oogi, yip-yip,” commanded Tenzin taking off into the air.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenzin was quiet during the ride back to Air Temple Island.

“I know that look son. What’s on your mind?” asked Katara serenely.

“It’s about that Red Lion Spirit, Korra and Asami were telling us about... I can't help but feel like I’ve heard something regarding about it before….”

“Give it time dear… it’ll come to you,” said Katara enjoying the breeze as Tenzin fell silent once more, wracking his brains.

He knew he heard about this particular spirit before… but where?


	2. The Little Sandbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith grows up with his new family and makes new friends, while Hunk get's an interesting dream.

“Keith! Get back here you little Lizard-Monkey!” yelled Korra chasing a laughing, naked, soaking wet 3 year old down the halls with a towel. “Come on, you’ll catch a cold!”

“No!” yelled Keith defiantly before bursting out into giggles as Korra caught him in a water bubble and carried him back to the bathroom to finish his bath.

About a year had passed since Keith came to live with Korra and Asami.

Lin had made good on her word and was able to get Asami and Korra appointed as Keith's legal guardians.

The pediatrician Katara recommended gave Keith his shots and deemed the child to be in perfect health.

Opal and Bolin had gotten married and birthed a son not long after.

He was an adorable little cherub they named Hunk that the two adored to bits. Mako loved playing with his nephew, bringing him all sorts of things he'd get from traveling with Wu, telling him stories of his adventures fighting alongside Team Avatar.

Korra and Asami couldn't wait until Keith and Hunk could have play dates together. That is if The Avatar could grab her stubborn child and get him back into the tub.

“You're not being very good mister,” Korra said poking Keith’s nose as she set him back down in the tub as she reheated the bathwater with firebending..   
  
“I Wuv you Momma!” Keith giggled making Korra smirk as she used her bending to swirl the water until bubbles appeared, much to the toddler’s delight as he squealed and clapped his hands in delight.

It truly wasn't easy raising a kid.

The late night crying was a nightmare. Not to mention Keith had a habit of trying to remove his diaper and clothes. The messes that kid made…

‘Those were not pleasant times…’ Korra thought with a shudder.

In addition, Keith had apparently developed some feline like behavior from his time living with the Red Lion, such as his habit of moving on all fours when running and trying to catch the sparrows outside his window.

Asami nearly had a heart attack when she caught Keith about to dive out the second floor window to chase a dragonfly.

He also had a habit of biting, which was not so bad until his baby teeth started popping out.

If that was not enough, word had gotten out about the Avatar and Head of Future Industries being together and raising a child.

Dealing with the journalists and paparazzi for nearly a year was such a hindrance.

On the bright side, Keith picked up new words quickly, starting with learning to call Asami “Mommy” and Korra “Momma”.

Keith laughed as Korra bended the bubbles to lift up Keith and swirl around him, getting the child clean at the same time.

Once they were done, Korra set the toddler down and bending the water off him before blasting him dry with a small sphere of warm air which tickled the child gleefully.

“Alright kiddo, reach for the stars!” instructed Korra as Keith obeyed and lifted his arms, allowing Korra to wrap him up in a towel and carry him to the nursery where Asami was waiting.

“Ok babe, tag in,” said Korra, handing the still giggling bundle to Asami.

“I heard you having fun together, did you have fun with momma sweetie?” Asami asked taking the bundle from Korra hugging him gently.

“Mommy!” Keith giggles back raising his arms to hug Asami’s face, making her smile as she dries him off and put him in his diaper. He was getting better of remembering to ask for help to go potty rather than running outside, that was an experience for them. Once Keith was all dry she picked a cute suit she had custom made and even Korra had to laugh.

“I still can't believe you had that made,” Korra grinned as Asami put Keith in a onesie that was a red lion, with a tail and everything."Done! Don't you look precious you cute little thing.”

Now all dressed, Keith was able to wrap his arms around Asami’s neck snuggling against her though when Korra pinched his face he turned and puffed his cheeks.

Asami’s laughed as she kissed the toddler’s cheeks before carrying Keith over to his crib by their bed.

Keith circled his spot as soon as Asami placed him down on the mattress while Korra prepped a warm bottle of milk and Red Lion pillow stuffed with a hot bottle.

Keith let out a yawn before happily taking the bottle and began suckling while Korra placed the warm pillow down.

The toddler crawled towards the pillow and curled on top of it, snuggling down comfortably as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his bottle gradually falling out of his mouth.

Asami sighed as she curled an arm around Korra’s waist while she leaned on Asami’s shoulder smiling tenderly at Keith.

“Don't you wish he could be small forever?” asked Asami longingly while Korra just chuckled.

“Maybe, but hey, the new heir to Future Industries can't exactly run the company as a baby~”

Asami gave a small amused scoff as she hip-checked Korra and walked away, shaking her head." Just let me dream~!” she said over her shoulder while Korra laughed, following after her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------   
3 years later

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Hunk! Hurry!” a now 6 year old Keith said excitedly as he pulled a larger kid holding a Fire Ferret Doll under his arm behind him.

“I’m coming Keith! Hang on!” Hunk exclaimed.

Despite being only a year younger than Keith, Hunk was twice his size.

“Slow down boys!” Opal cautioned, quickening her pace after the two.

“Yes Mama…” Hunk said, slowing his pace, pulling Keith to slow his speed as well.

“Yes Aunty Opal…” said Keith as they jogged back to Opal and stood on either side of her, holding the woman's hands.

Opal smiled fondly at her boy and Keith. It had only been three years but so much had happened. Keith had grown up really well despite some concerns from Tenzin and Lin but Keith grew up loved by both Korra and Asami. The two of them were spending as much time as they could with their baby.

Today Korra had to be with Tenzin training the airbenders and Asami had a meeting she couldn't get out of. Thankfully Opal was available to watch the boys and decided to take them to the park in the city. Keith was excited because he hardly got to spend time at the park and he was usually with one of his mothers.

“I know you're excited Keith but the park isn't going anywhere,” Opal said patting Keith’s head as the dark haired boy smiled up at him.

Another thing was with the constant visits and play dates with Hunk, Mako and Bolin. Even Tenzin’s family and sometimes even Lin would stop by after work allowing Keith to get used to all the faces and wouldn't shy away.

“Okay Aunty Opal,” Keith replied squeezing Opal’s hands.

“Good boys now stay close we’re almost there,” Opal said as they walked at a much more calmer pace but she could feel both boys getting excited.

“Keith can we play in the sandbox first?” Hunk asked looking at the boy who nodded.

“Yeah! You make the best sandcastles Hunk!” Keith replied as Hunk grinned shyly back.

Hunk at a young age was revealed to have a unique talent for sand-bending, which Opal attributed to Hunk’s gentle nature.

Other people however, did not take too kindly and treated Hunk with scorn due to prejudice against Sand-Benders.

Keith was the only child Hunk knows to not have any issue with Hunk’s ability. Frankly, he was in awe.

Hunk really liked Keith and stuck close to him when they played together.

The hefty child crouched together with Keith in the corner of the sandpit as soon as the two reached the park while Opal went to sit down at a bench, reading a book.

“Do the thing Hunky!” said Keith excitedly making Hunk giggle.

“You sound like Uncle Varrick, Keith!” the boy laughed.

Keith smirked as he styled his hair like Varrick and spoke in a nasally voice.

“I’m a genius! A genius Zhuli! Look at my genius invention!” Keith mimicked, sending Hunk into peals of laughter.

“Pffft! That sounds exactly like him!!! Hahahaha-Wh-whoa!” laughed Hunk loudly, suddenly losing balance from his squat position.

The child flailed about, trying to regain his balance but fell over anyway, unwittingly knocking over a little boy that was running behind him.

Hunk immediately looked guilty as he rolled back onto his knees.

“Sorry! Are you ok?” apologized Hunk quickly as Keith ran to the kid’s side.

Suddenly, the little boy got up and bawled loudly at the top of his lungs, immediately causing a scene.

“What do you boys think you are doing to my baby?!” an enraged woman demanded, quickly running up and scooping the crying child into her arms.

“That big kid pushed me Mommy!!!” wailed the little boy causing the woman to scowl heavily, making Hunk shrink under her glare.

“I know you! You're that nasty little Sand Bender I’ve been hearing about!”sneered the woman. “So you like to push little kids about too, huh?! So typical of your kind to do despicable things!”

Keith frowned heavily and jumped to Hunk’s rescue as he stood in front of his friend.

“He didn't meant to push your kid Ma’am! It was an accident! Honest!” defended Keith.

“Hmph! As if I'll believe the word of a Sand Bender’s friend! Where's your caretaker boy?!”

“She's right here…” sternly announced Opal appearing behind the woman. “Do you have a problem with my son, Madam?”

The woman turned around to face Opal and instantly paled once she recognized the woman.   
“O-opal Beifong!” the mother squeaked much to the confusion of her child.

“Yes, me," replied Opal coolly as she folded her arms and stared down the woman."What is the problem here?”

Hunk meekly walked out from behind Keith and tugged on her dress.

“I made her kid fall down Mama…” he said softly with his lip quivering.

Opal softened her look and knelt down to her child. “Did you do it on purpose Hunk?”

Hunk vigorously shook his head making Opal nod in satisfaction before turning back to the other woman and addressed her son this time, who was beginning to look guilty himself.

“Did my son push you down on purpose, dear?” she asked gently.

“N-now hold on! Are you saying my baby is a liar?!” demanded the boy’s mother indignantly, only to shrink back when Opal gave her the infamous ‘Beifong Glare’.

“With all due respect, I was talking to your son,” she said icily before turning her gaze back to the boy in her arms.

“Now again, did my son push you down on purpose?” Opal repeated, changing back to her gentle demeanor once more.

The boy looked into Opal’s kind green eyes and bowed his head in shame.

“No Ma’am…he bumped into me when he fell over… ” he said meekly, making his mother immediately turn scarlet in embarrassment.

Opal nodded in understanding and folded her arms.

“I appreciate your honesty. Now, don't you have something to say?” Opal asked expectantly.

The little boy wiggled out of his mother's arms and slowly walked up to Hunk who hid behind his mother's skirt.

“Sorry I lied…”The boy apologized, bowing his head.

Hunk slowly let go of his mother's skirt and bowed too. “Sorry I knocked you over…”

Opal smiled and patted the two boys heads. “There, we’re all friends here. Why don't you three go play?”

“Yes Ma'am,” said the three children obediently.

“You wanna see Hunk make a sandcastle?” offered Keith.

“A really BIG one?!” asked the boy intrigued.

“Uh-huh….”said Hunk shyly.

“The biggest!” promised Keith making the other boy light up.

“Ok!!” said the kid excitedly running off with the two boys.

“I’m Keith! This is Hunk! What’s your name?” Opal heard the boy introduce.

“I’m Rax.”

“Pleased to meetcha!!”

Opal smiled serenely upon seeing the boys getting along before she turned to the other mother who was beginning to turn purple.

“You may have your prejudices but don't you dare ever slander my son or his friends again! Am I clear?” hissed Opal just loud enough for the woman to hear.

The woman looked like she was going to argue but another look had her quickly shut her mouth as Opal’s glare darkened.

“C-crystal…” the woman replied stiffly as she looked at the trio as Hunk stood up getting into a familiar starting position as he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

He slid his foot back before he thrusted his arms forward and a rumbling shook the sandbox and suddenly a huge sandcastle that took the whole box appeared towering just barely over their heads.

“Wow! This is amazing! And you didn't use any water!” Rax exclaimed poking the walls,” it's solid like an actual building!”

“Told ya Hunk’s the best when it comes to making sandcastles cuz you can actually play in them!” Keith grinned as Rax looked at Hunk starry eyes.

“You're really cool!” Rax exclaimed,” all I can do is move a few rocks around but you can make things!”

“T-thank you Rax, Keith and I usually play knights and dragons wanna play?” Hunk asked as Rax nodded eagerly,”okay so it's kinda like tag we chase the dragon before we tag it then the dragon chases us and we have to get back to the castle before he gets us!”

“Imma dragon!” Keith giggles making claws and roaring at Hunk and Rax making them laugh before they started chasing him around the park.

Opal giggled as she watched the three of them chase each other around the sandbox and park switching turns on being the dragon. Even the woman had to grudgingly agree Hunk wasn't as bad as people said he was and even smiled when Rax tackled down Hunk when he was the dragon making the three of them laugh.

Opal was proud and happy Keith stood up for Hunk and that they even made a new friend.

“That child though next to your own...who is he if I may ask?” The woman asked cautiously not wanting to make Opal any angrier with her.

“Ah...thanks to the blabber mouth that is King Wu...you know the new heir to Future Industries?” Opal sighed rubbing her head, Mako really shouldn't have accidentally let it slip that to the Emperor since he could hardly keep a secret.

Every major newspaper and tabloid in the world had crowded around the Sato mansion within days, not giving Korra and Asami any peace for the longest time.

"That's him, Keith Sato.”

The woman took in the sharpest intake of air as she widened her eye, realizing the proverbial bullet she had dodged as she watched other children begin to gather around the sandpit watching Hunk in awe while he created more sand structures that the kids gleefully began climbing and exploring.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The proud parents stood at the doorway of Keith's bedroom seeing Keith and Hunk curled up asleep together on their pillow pile on the floor.

“Thanks for taking care of them today Opal," said Korra gratefully as the woman smiled and slipped her arm into Bolin’s.

“The pleasure was all mine Korra~” replied the airbender as the two couples turned off the lights and quietly closed the door.

“We’ll come back tomorrow to pick up Hunk,” informed Bolin as Asami showed them the door. “Remember if he starts crying-”

“Sing ‘Soft Fire-Ferret’ to him, we got it,” reassured Asami patting Bolin’s shoulders.

“You are such a worry-wart, Bo~” chided Korra while Opal giggled in agreement making the man feigned a hurt look.

“Ladies please~ Can't a man love his son~?”

Opal smiled and shook her while rolling her eyes as she nudged her husband out the door. “Come on honey, don't forget you have work tomorrow with Varrick~”

“But my baby boy~!” wailed Bolin dramatically.

“Oh Bolin…” laughed Opal as the two got in their car and gave a final wave before driving off into the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk gazed around the long stretch of sand all around him, not feeling afraid in the very least but actually feeling excited. He started to play with the sand with his ending making models of his home and Keith’s home, he giggled when he made tiny models of himself and Keith running around.

A shadow suddenly casts over him he turned around and stared when he saw a large yellow lioness watching him curiously. Hunk feeling nothing bad about the lion reaches over and patted its nose and couldn't help but laugh when a purr erupted from them.

Nuzzling the hand, the lion stepped up next to Hunk and raised her paw, slamming down onto the sand Hunk watched as a large dome appeared protecting them, before it broke apart and then a wall came up, then the wall changed and he had two giant fists made of sand.

The lion was showing him things he could do besides make sandcastles!

“I can do a lot with sand can't I!” Hunk realized as the yellow lion purred and rubbed her head against Hunk’s getting a giggle.

He heard a loud cheer of laughter and turned just in time to see a streak of red running past him.

“Keith!” Hunk yelled realizing it was his friend on a lion similar to the one next to him only his was red. Hunk made a motion to chase after him but he felt teeth clamp over his shirt and pouted.

“But I wanna chase after Keith, “ Hunk whined but the yellow lion shook their head before their eyes glowed.

*FLASH!!*

“Huh wha-?” Hunk blinked staring up at the ceiling, he felt a weight in top of him that was… purring?

Scooting back to sit up a bit he saw Keith had climbed on top of him in his sleep and curled up like a cat.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk sat quietly at the breakfast table eating his cereal while Keith was going to town with his.

“So did you boys have any cool dreams last night?” asked Korra, taking her place next to Asami who was reading the morning paper.

Keith nodded enthusiastically. “I dreamt that I climbed a giant pillow mountain and made a bed on top!”

The two women chuckled before turning to Hunk.

“And what about you sweetie?” Asami asked.

Hunk snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. “I dreamt that a big yellow lion was teaching me to sand bend.”

Asami and Korra widened their eyes and exchanged looks.

“A yellow lion? That's interesting,” said Asami with a smile.

“And it was teaching you how to Sand Bend?” implored Korra making Hunk nod.

“Yup! I see her every night when I sleep! She always teaches me cool stuff!”

Korra nodded slowly." You don't say…."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Opal and Bolin came by and left with Hunk, Asami sent Keith upstairs to go get ready for a school orientation later that day.

The two women looked at each.

“Korra… that Yellow Lion in Hunk’s dream…you don't suppose it has anything to do with the Red Lion do you?”

Korra thought hard. “I dunno, maybe. It can't be a coincidence that Hunk dreams of this Lion every night and is able to Sand-Bend from the get go… even Toph told me she had to practice for a long while before she got the hang of it….”

“Should we…?”

“Call Tenzin and Jinora? Yes…” agreed Korra as she gazed out the window, wondering about what lay in store. 


	3. Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to school and makes an impression and a bully

“Can’t he just be homeschooled Asami? “Korra whined as Asami dragged her to another school to check out for Keith, “I was privately schooled and I turned out fine!...Mostly. This is like the twentieth school we’ve checked!”

“Korra, dear...as much as I adore have Keith at home he’s at the age where he needs to interact with children his own age and make more friends besides Hunk, Shay and Rax.” Asami said smiling as Korra groaned, “and it’s only the tenth.”

“Asami!!”

“Oh hush this is suppose to be one of the top private schools in Republic City, and we want the best for our son right?” Asami said as Korra heaved a sigh.

“Alright but I still don’t like him going to one of these schools...I’m just worried about him.” Korra said looking at all the students staring as they watched her and Korra walking towards the entrance of the school and could see them already whispering to each other in their little groups. “That and I’m concerned about like what happened when everyone found out we adopted Keith and when they find out he’s going to school…”

“Oh don’t remind me…” groaned Asami recalling the wave of school offers they got in the mail.

Just as soon as they entered the building, a young teenage girl of 16 with long white hair wearing a badge with her uniform approached them.

“Hello there, welcome to Laogai Prep Academy. I’m Allura, Student Body President,” greeted the girl with a maturity wise beyond her years. “I’ll be here as your School Guide for today, please come with me~”

Asami and Korra both bowed and followed the girl.

“So far so good….” muttered Korra from the corner of her mouth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 hour later  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“As you can see, to surmise, Laogai Prep is equipped with all the facilities and hires only the best faculty members to ensure your child will get the full education and growth he needs from elementary to high school years~” summarised Allura leading Asami and Korra back to the entrance. “This concludes the end of our tour. Thank you for taking the time to visit Laogai Prep Academy. We hope you will be interested in enrolling your child to our esteemed school~”

Asami turned to Korra and smiled in satisfaction. “Well Korra, I’m convinced. How about you?”

  
Korra looked to Allura’s smiling face and school behind her before looking at her wife.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you excited Keith?” Asami asked as she drove both Hunk and Keith in her car, Korra wouldn't let her take the bike and she wouldn't let Korra take the kids on Naga. So they compromised and took one of Asami’s many cars to take the kids to school.

“I dunno but I'm happy I can at least go to school with Hunk!” Keith said as the sand Bender next to him smiled happily.

“Yeah I don't feel like I'm going to be sick that I'm there by myself!” Hunk said cheerfully.

To be honest he had been nervous wreck when Bolin and Opal told him he was going to go to some private school, just when he felt like he was going to throw up Opal added that Keith was going to the same school. Glad that his best friend was there with him.

“Good now I want you guys to be good and Have fun, we all want to hear how your first day went okay?”Asami said as the two kids nodded earnestly.

“Ma’am we’ve arrived.” The driver said as Asami stepped out first and helped the kids out.

“It's so big…” Hunk gaped while Keith was looking at all the parents and kids who were just arriving looking at them.

“Don't be scared dear, remember Hunk you might be younger but you managed to skip right into Keith's level~”

“Yeah Hunk! We’re in the same class and everything!” announced Keith happily, earning a smile from his best friend.

“Mommy where's our class?” Keith asked taking Hunk’s hand so he wouldn't get nervous as he used his free hand to tug on Asami’s coat.

Asami led the boys to the public notice board where all the children's pictures and names were put up and arranged into classes.

“Here you are! You boys are in class 1-A,” informed Asami as she took the boys to their class.

“Have a fun day boys~” wished Asami as she waved to them and walked off.

Hunk and Keith returned the gesture as they walked in and found seats next to each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Classes and introductions went on fairly well. Keith and Hunk liked their teacher and they were pretty good at their studies.

It wasn't long before they got released for recess.

The boys stuck close to each other as they walked around seeing all the other kids find their cliques.   
  
The earthbending kids were playing earthbender soccer or Leap Rock, which was essentially leapfrog except they made boulders rise out of the ground.

The airbenders flocked together tossing an inflatable paper ball.

The waterbenders hung near the fountains having water wars while some firebender boys were having a Flame Burping contest.

Every other kid hung out at the playground or gathered around the bending cliques and cheered for whatever they were doing.

Meanwhile, Hunk and Keith were unsure where to go.

Unlike the other kids and Hunk, Keith hadn’t shown any ability to bend any element since Korra and Asami had adopted him. Sure they didn’t mind if he didn’t bend but for all they knew he could be a late bloomer compared to others,or maybe he was just a non bender.

“I’m sure we’ll find someone who’ll want to play with us Keith,” Hunk said as he held Keith’s hand and squeezed the older boy’s hand, as Keith looked back at Hunk.

“Guess so…” Keith replied quietly as he gently pulled Hunk along as they walked around rather then just stand around looking at everyone.

As the two walked, passing by the fountain with the waterbenders were playing some of them looked over and saw them pass by looking somewhat curious about them. A particular waterbender with caramel skin and deep blue eyes eyeing them as he relaxed sitting against the fountain. One of the other waterbenders tugged on his uniform sleeve making him look down at him.

“Hey Lance have you heard anything about them from your sister? She was the one who showed the Avatar and Miss.Sato around the school right?” one of the waterbenders asked,” and aren’t they in your class too? What’re they like?”

Lance wasn’t really particularly interested but he obliged his friends. “They seem to be pretty normal. As far as I know that Sato kid is a non bender while Bei Fong is an Earth Bender.”  
“Eeeeh...so they are just normal kids? Lame….” his friend pouted before returning back to his game.

Despite his disinterest, Lance continued to watch as Keith and Hunk got called over.

“Hey Hunk! Keith! Over here!” called a familiar voice as a boy waved to them over by the sand pit with a little girl shyly hiding by his side.

“Rax~” exclaimed the boys, relieved to find someone they know as they ran up.

“I’m glad I found someone to play with,” Rax said smiling as once Keith and Hunk got closer the three of them hugged each other and laughed. “You remember my sister, Shay! We don’t know if she’s a bender or not but I don’t wanna leave her all alone.”

“Hiya Shay I’m Keith it’s nice to meet you.” Keith said waving to the small girl who smiled shyly back,” this is my best friend Hunk! He’s really good at making stuff with sand.”

“Hi Shay you have really pretty earrings,” Hunk complemented looking at the hoop earrings that Shay had in her ears,” here I show you something special I can do.”

Rax and Keith grinned as they stepped back and watched Hunk work his skills. Not wanting to do something too big Hunk manipulated the sand underneath them and created a mini sand sculpture of Shay making the younger girl gasp surprised. She giggled as she kneeled down to get a better look and watched with awed eyes as the sand statue moved and waved to her.

“That’s amazing Hunk.” Shay said smiling at the sand-bender as he grinned sheepishly as Rax and Keith joined Shay sitting down in the sand pit throwing out ideas for Hunk to make. Rax wanted more practice too and was sitting next to Hunk trying to turn rocks into shapes, but rocks were a lot harder to shapeshift than sand.

The four of them were having their own fun not bothering to join any of the other cliques, they were so involved in their game that they didn’t notice four older boys come over and stomp on the mini cars Hunk had made to the shock of the kids.

“Hey! What’s the big idea!?” Rax growled looking at the boys who were glaring at Hunk who shrunk back.

“You’re a sand-bender, what’re you doing here? You don’t belong here!” One kid said, “my dad said that sand-benders are just thieves and are never up to anything good!”

Rax got mad and stood up.

“You take that back, Lotor! Hunk is really nice! And way nicer than you!!!” he growled making the older boys scowl.

“Yeah! And he's super smart! He belongs here just as any of us do!” agreed Keith standing up with Rax. “So buzz off!”

“And what are you gonna do about it?!” sneered the older boy." I know who you are, Keith Sato! Don't act all high and mighty just because your mommies are the Head of Future Industries and the Avatar!"

“Leave my moms out of this! If you don't have anything better to say than leave us alone!”

“Why you little…!!!!!” growled the big kid as he grabbed the front of Keith's shirt and lifted him up.

“What is going on here?!” demanded a teacher running up to them quickly prompting the older kid to drop Keith on his feet.

“Nothing sir! Just talking!” the big kid fibbed innocently as he and his gang walked away, but not before the cast a dirty look at Keith and his friends.

The teacher raised an eyebrow before walking off seeing that everything was normal.

Lance who was watching the scene play out suddenly perked his head up seeing how Keith blatantly defied one of the most financially powerful students of the school.

He couldn’t help but give a small smirk.

Keith dusted himself off as he turned to Hunk.

“You ok big guy?” asked Keith while Hunk sniffed.

“Yeah… thanks for sticking up for me again..”

“That kid was mean... “ Shay said with a pout.

“You guys better steer clear of that kid. That's Lotor, he’s a real weenie! I met him once at my Grandma's fund-raiser. I heard his dad is a major industrial bigshot.”

“Yucky. I’ll probably know him when mommy starts meeting other people I’m sure she’ll have to meet him eventually…” Keith said making a face, before grumbling, “and he didn’t have to say that about my moms.”

“Don’t listen to what he says Lotor just thinks he’s better than everyone.” Rax said, “and he’s good at lying so he can get away with stuff too…”

“He’s gonna be a pain in the butt isn’t he.” Keith sighed as Hunk patted his friend’s back,”just cuz my momma’s the Avatar and mommy is famous too with her business.”

“Come on let's just play and forget about Lotor,” Rax said, “Hunk go back to making the lake and see if you can make a monster appear.”

“O-okay…” Hunk said but he still looked worried when he saw Lotor mumbling to his group of friends and sending sneers over to Keith who was talking with Shay.”I really hope he stays away…”

Watching from one of the classroom windows, Allura made eye contact with her little brother Lance wearing a similar expression of interest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for Keith and Hunk, during every break on the first day Lotor would seek out Hunk and Keith, first he’d pick on Hunk which would get an angry reaction from Keith and the two would butt heads.

Hunk would stand by helplessly as he watched Keith get pushed around by Lotor and his drones.

Keith would order Hunk to stay back as he absorbed all the abuse.

Each time, Keith refused to fight back, having been taught to never resort to fighting unless his life depended on it.

He made Hunk swear not to tell his mothers or his own parents.

Asami and Korra were becoming increasingly concerned every time when either woman picked Keith up from school.

His uniform would always be covered with dirt, or his knees would be cut or something else along those lines. Whenever they inquired Keith, the boy would always brush it off with a smile and make up an excuse, like saying he fell or his clothes got dirty during recess.

“You don't think he's being bullied do you Korra?” Asami asked worriedly after Keith went to bed that night.

Korra’s eyes flared as she cracked her knuckles. “He’d better not be… just watch I’ll go to that school and I-!”

“Korra! Noooo… no. I know it's part of your spiritual duty to maintain the peace and everything-”

“This isn't about me being the Avatar, Asami! Our baby is getting beat up in-”

“I know you're upset. And frankly, there's nothing I want to do more than go to that school and do exactly what you're thinking but we can't interfere in Keith's battle,” said Asami gently, taking Korra’s hands in hers and looking into her lovely blue orbs. “If he wanted us involved, he would’ve told us a long time ago.”

Korra gave a frustrated sigh and slumped against her pillow.

“This is ridiculous!”

“It’s frustrating, I get it. Look, tomorrow morning, we’ll sit Keith down and have a talk with him ok?” suggested Asami snuggling into bed, big-spooning against Korra, who sighed.

“Fine….”

“Good night honey~” cooed Asami, kissing Korra’s neck, making her shudder a bit in pleasure.

“Night babe~” replied Korra as she snapped her fingers, extinguishing the oil lamps and going to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, while Keith was sullenly packing putting on his uniform, he heard. A knock on his bedroom door.

“Keith? Can we come in?” he heard Korra’s muffled voice through the door.

“Um… ok?”

The doorknob turned and the door opened, allowing his mothers to enter the room.

“Do you need something Momma?” Keith asked as the women sat down on his bed with concerned looks.

“Keith, is there anything you wanna talk to us about? Say… I dunno getting bullied perhaps?” asked Korra not so subtly, making Keith tense a little.

Keith averted his eyes as he packed his schoolbag.

“Um… no…” he mumbled when Asami placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Keith, look us when we are talking to you," she commanded firmly.

Keith obediently looked up at his parents.

“It's nothing really..." he grumbled softly. “There's just this older kid at school who’s a real jerk to all the kids. Why are some kids so mean?”

“Did you fight back?”

Keith shook his head. “No. You guys told me to never fight unless I really have to.”

“Keith, why didn't you tell us sooner?” asked Korra.

The boy hung his head in shame."The kid said that I’m only somebody because of you two…"

Asami nodded in understanding while sighing. “I see… and who do you think you are?”

Keith blinked up his mothers in confusion. “I’m Keith. I’m your son.”

Korra and Asami couldn't help but swell with pride at their little boy.

“Exactly! You're Keith! You are your own person! You’re Keith because you're you!” exclaimed Korra.

Keith looked at her with a confused expression.

“Huh?" he asked blankly.

“What Momma is trying to say Baby, is that you aren't Keith because we say you are, you're Keith because you know who you are, not because of us," explained Asami cupping the boy’s face and kissing his forehead.

“Thanks Mommy," said Keith with a smile. “But what about that mean kid? How am I supposed to fight back without actually hitting him?”

Korra thought a bit. “Hmmm… you know what? There is one way… remember when you visited Uncle Tenzin and had Jinora teach you how to use that training device?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang for recess later that day as Keith went out with as per normal to look for Rax and Shay.

Hunk was keeping close to him keeping a lookout for Lotor and his group not liking seeing his friend get hurt every time. He pulled on Keith’s uniform making the older boy look at him.

“Rax said Shay wanted to go on the swings today,” Hunk said,” so they're probably over there. ”

Keith nodded and grabbed Hunk’s hand pulling him along faster over to the swings before all the seats were taken, they got there just in time to see one of Lotor’s bullies push Shay off of the swing making her hit the ground hard as Rax was arguing with Lotor. He turned when he heard his sister cry out and ran to her.

“Shay!” Hunk and Keith shouted sprinting over to their friends. Hunk being prepared because of how hurt Keith gets pulled out a small first aid kit he asked his mom to put together while Keith stood in front of his friends glaring at Lotor.

“Leave Shay alone Lotor!” Keith growled as Lotor still towered over him grinning.

“Back to protect those weak friends of yours Sato ?” Lotor retorted as he raised his hands to push Keith again but this time he was prepared as he remembered what His momma had told him with training with Uncle Tenzin.

As Lotor came closer to pushing him, Keith exhaled slowly and imagining the air training panels he maneuvered around Lotor brushing by him. Lotor having put his full weight in trying to push Keith hadn't expected him to move like that out of the way but managed to catch himself.

“Oh so now you think you can avoid me?” Lotor snarled as he tried again only to get the same results each time until he grew more and more frustrated.

“What are you lot standing around for!? Get him!” Lotor growled but it didn't make a difference how many people Lotor threw after Keith he continued to get out of reach.

Keith by this time was smirking and gave Lotor a raspberry, which made Lotor scream in frustration and charged at Keith. Keith quickly sprinted away as Lotor and the others chased him.

“Uh oh I-I gotta make sure that Keith is okay!” Hunk said as he looked at Rax and Shay. ”Shay do you need to go to the nurses?”

“N-no the band aid you gave me is already making it better,” Shay said turning a bit pink.

Hunk’s eyes sparkled a little and the atmosphere turned fluffy until Rax cleared his throat loudly.

“Hunk!” he yelled sharply, snapping Hunk back to reality.

“Oh right! I’m coming for ya buddy!!!!!!” announced Hunk loudly, taking off.

Among the many witnesses, Lance sat on top of the Jungle Gym looking a little disappointed that Keith ran off. “Booo….and things were just starting to look fun…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was way smaller than Lotor and his crew but thankfully he was light on his feet as he kept well ahead of the bullies.

He wasn't quite sure where he was running too but Keith spotted an old shed up ahead and ran into it to hide.

The boy nimbly scaled up the walls inside and sat on a beam above the door, keeping silent as he watched the boys enter the shed below him.

“Lotor this place is creepy can't we just forget about Sato?” one of the boys asked, looking around nervously.

“Quit being a baby!” snapped Lotor scanning his eyes in the darkness until he spotted a seemingly human shadow hiding behind a cloth.

Smirking evilly, Lotor signalled to others to keep silent as he snuck up to where he thought Keith was.

“GOTCHA!” he declared, pouncing on the cloth.

Lotor looked triumphant briefly as he knocked down the shape only to feel it crumble and hear a lot of buzzing.

Swallowing, Lotor pulled back the cloth to find out that human shape was really a large hive as swarms of angry flying insects began to form a large cloud.

Keith gasped when he recognized the insects.

“SKEETER-WASPS!!” he yelled jumping down from his hiding place. “RUN!!!”

The boys didn't need to be told twice as they all screamed and got the heck out of dodge.

Skeeter-Wasps were a predatory species of insect. They swarmed their prey, paralyzing them with their venomous stingers before sucking them dry.

Hunk was running in their direction when they suddenly ran past him.

“Hunk! There's a Skeeter-Wasp swarm! Go warn everybody!!!” yelled Keith, heading his way with Lotor not far behind him wailing in fear.   
Hunk saw the large black mass of angry buzzing insects and instantly paled and turned tail.

“EVERYBODY RUUUUUUN!!!!!!!” screamed the boys, running onto the playground.

All the kids froze before they went screaming running towards the buildings, the adults that were around were gathering the kids. The water benders were gathering up kids in hands made water or making a slide of ice towards the buildings, the fire benders were trying to keep the wasps away as the earthbenders made blocks of earth to shield the kids.

Lance didn’t hesitate to help as he saved a couple of his school mates by bending the water from the fountain into ice shards and sent them flying at the some Skeeter Wasps.

This in turn made the insects even more angry as a swarm began aiming for the young waterbender.

“Lance!!!” cried Allura jumping out into the fray and bended several water whips as she shielded her brother. “Go get to safety!” she ordered as her brother and the other students nodded and scrambled away while Allura covered their rear by hosing down the oncoming swarms.

Hunk and Keith saw Shay and Rax thankfully get grabbed by one of the adult waterbenders being swept into the building. They were almost there when they heard a surprise cry and they stopped when they saw Lotor fall over. The other boys he was with continued running not seeing him fall worried for their own hides.

Keith could see the swarm approaching and stopped heading into the building. He looked at the scared boy before making a split decision and turned around running to the boy.

“Keith what are you doing!?” Hunk asked grabbing the back of his uniform,” you're gonna get hurt!”

“Lotor fell! As mean as he is no one deserves to get hurt,” Keith said and tried to pull out of Hunk’s grip but as younger as Hunk was he was tons stronger than Keith.

“But-but the skeeter-wasps?!”

“Hunk he's a kid like us!”

“Oh man… okay okay!!”

Keith grinned at his friend hugging him before he let go and the two ran off to help the fallen kid. Hunk looked nervous and shaky but Keith gave him a confident look.

Swallowing his nerves, the boy raised his arms and whipped up a mini sandstorm to act as a barrier around Lotor just as Keith got to him.

“What are you d-doing!?” asked Lotor as he grabbed the scared boy’s hand.

“Okay come on Lotor you may be a butthead but I’m not gonna leave you to die!!!” Keith said trying to pull the scared boy up as he covered him with his blazer.

Lotor sniffed back his tears as he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran with Keith to safety.

“Hunk! Come on!” called Keith as his friend nodded in acknowledgement and tried to leave, but as soon as he started lowering the sand barrier, the Skeeter-wasps viciously pushed through, prompting Hunk to keep the barrier raised.

“Keep going! I'll distract them!” yelled Hunk, raising as much sand as he could from the sand pit and swirled it around, creating a safe path to the school where the other kids were screaming words of encouragement to them while Keith's teacher quickly grabbed the two as soon as they arrived.

Keith turned back worriedly.

“Wait! Hunk is still out there!!!” he yelled about to run out once more but his teacher held him back.

“Keith no! It's too dangerous!” she warned. “The fire department is on its way!!"

Keith struggled against her grip as he looked back to Hunk who was starting to tire out.

There was just too big a swarm for Hunk to handle on his own. The poor boy was clearly getting overwhelmed.

“He’s not gonna make it!!! Somebody please!!!!” Keith begged desperately.

Rax placed his hands on Shay’s shoulders as they watched Hunk from a window, both looking increasingly scared and worried.

“Hunk…" Shay whispered.

Keith turned to the other teachers, but none of them looked willing enough to go outside again.

Keith looked about in disbelief.

He could see the swarm was getting bigger, forcing Hunk to create a sand dome as protection over him.

Allura readied her water canisters, preparing to go out again when she was interrupted by a loud cry of frustration.

Shaking himself loose from his teacher's grip, Keith dashed forward, bursting out the doors.

“Keith!!!" cried out the teacher.

Keith ignored his teacher and continued charging, his mind focused on protecting his best friend.

Without realizing, Keith transitioned to running on all fours as he made a mad dash towards Hunk.

Unnoticed by everyone, a soft glow appeared on Keith's wrist.

A myriad of emotions swirled inside Keith. Determination, protection, fear, anger……His heart pounded so loudly Keith could feel it in his head, his body heaving heavily. Something inside him was coming alive and getting bigger and bigger.

Hunk was close to tears as he could feel his dome beginning to break.

“Mama…. Dad… Keith….” he sniffed desperately in fear as the last of his dome finally crumbled away.

“HUUUUUUNK!!!!!!” cried Keith as he drew his head back and roared.

*FWOOOOOOOSH!!!!!*

An inferno came rushing out of Keith's mouth like a flamethrower as the boy crouched protectively over his friend and aimed the fire around them, burning up a large number of the swarm, causing the insects to scatter.

Keith quickly helped his friend to stand but the two gasped in horror as they saw swarm beginning to regroup and attack again.

The boys held each other and braced for impact but instead felt a powerful vortex of wind swirl around them.

Keith and Hunk cautiously looked up to see a familiar figure walking towards them with eyes glowing brightly.

“Momma/Korra?!” exclaimed Keith and Hunk in surprise as they watched Korra in her Avatar State gather every single Skeeter-Wasp into a giant sphere of air and sent it flying high into the air before she caused the sphere to ignite, causing a small explosion in the sky, effectively burning the swarm into dust.

“Woooooaaaaah…….” the boys breathed in awe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is wrong with the whole lot of your teachers!? Not one of them were out there and don't get me started how it took my son for you lot to do anything!” snarled Korra angrily banging the desk.

“My sweet Hunk was out there saving another student and your faculty just decided to leave him and Keith to the wasps! That's child endangerment!” Opal added just as as equally enraged.

“It's ABUSE! That's what it is!”

“I'm afraid due to this particular incident, I think it's for the best to pull Keith and any funding Future Industries has invested in this school," Asami said cooly, although underneath her calm exterior she was ready to rage war.

“And I’m pulling my baby out as well!” agreed Opal."I thought this was a decent establishment! But it's obvious all of you are prejudiced."

“I find it very concerning that a whole skeeter wasps nest was just left lying around in a place near children,”Lin Beifong said sternly.

“Chief Beifong, Madams, please! I assure you, we were very unaware of such a hazard on the property!” the Headmaster said nervously, making all four woman frown heavily.

“That is even more concerning Headmaster…. I'm going to have to close the school down for a full inspection and investigation to see what else is lying around here.”

The headmaster and all the teachers were pale and staring at the four powerful women glaring at them after the incident outside. Once Korra saved Hunk and Keith she gathered them in her arms and started to yell at the teachers for a good solid five minutes. She was far from done as she called Asami and told her what happened which prompted her to grab Opal and Lin on her way over.

Bolin had been with Opal when she was picked up and came along too, he was furious but seeing the women handle it, he grabbed the boys and had them wait with him while their mothers dealt with the school’s faculty.

Hunk was huddled next to Keith sniffling, if not a little traumatized by what had nearly happened and what could've happened if Korra hadn't shown up.

Keith on the other hand appeared unfazed as he hugged his friend to calm him.

“Hey, how about after your mothers and grandma finish talking we go out and have some ice-cream okay?” Bolin said bringing the two boys into his lap hugging them as they clung to him tightly.

“Dad I don't wanna come back here…” Hunk sniffed looking at Bolin.

“Me too, the teachers didn't help Hunk or even Lotor when he fell,” Keith said with a frown.

Bolin patted both boys tenderly.

“Don't you two worry about it. It’s over now,” he said gently when a patter of feet got their attention.

“Hunk!” a high pitched voice called out as Shay, Rax and Lotor came running up.

Hunk quickly sat up and rubbed his tears away as Bolin noted the small pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

“Keith! Hunk! Are you guys alright?!” asked Rax worriedly.

Keith gave a reassuring grin. “You bet!” he replied while Hunk nodded as Shay let out a small sigh of relief.

It was at that moment Keith saw Lotor standing aloofly, fidgeting as he held onto a cloth bundle in his arms.

Keith hopped down from his seat and walked up to the older kid.

“You ok?” Keith asked when Lotor suddenly shoved Keith's blazer back into his arms before he turned with his usual defiant expression.

A small blush appeared on the boy’s face as his haughty expression softened. “Look… I-I’m s-sorry I was such a butt to you…You saved my life Sato, so…. Thanks…”Lotor said with a huff while folding his arms. “I owe you big….”

Keith tilted his head a little but gave a small good natured smile and lightly punched Lotor’s shoulder.

“Hey, as long as you're safe~”

Lotor’s heart skipped a little as his entire body grew red and his hair fluffed up.

“Wh-WHATEVER!!!” cried out the flustered boy taking off down the halls leaving a confused Keith behind who blinked and shrugged.

Lance and Allura stood by out of sight in an adjacent hallway and exchanged looks.

“It looks like the school is in trouble, isn’t it Big Sister?” Lance asked innocently, tugging on Allura’s skirt.

Allura gave her little brother a reassured look as she stroked his head and hugged him. “Don’t you worry about a thing little brother~ Your Big Sister will always be here to make things right~”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everything was settled and the boys were officially pulled out of school, the Beifongs and Satos piled into the car and slowly drove out of the school, save for Lin as she along with the exterminators and fire department stayed behind to inspect the school.

The schoolchildren chased the car out the gate cheering praises for Keith and Hunk, garnering their attention.

The boys kneeled on the car seat and looked out the back window to see Rax and Shay waving sadly at them among the cheering, enthusiastic, celebratory waving and jumping.

Hunk sniffed a little as he locked eyes with Shay who was tearing up as she waved harder to him.

The boys sat back down once they were out of school district.

Everybody was quiet in the car.

Keith looked around, sensing tension and fidgeted uncomfortably when suddenly a thought struck him.

“Did you know I firebended today?!” he exclaimed excitedly as the car instantly screeched to a stop at the news.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Headmaster sat in his seat looking incredibly stressed and worried.

“This is not good….not good at all...we just lost the sons of two of the most prominent families, including the disapproval of the Avatar! Not to mention the impending lawsuits…”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door making the Headmaster jolt in his seat. “C-Come in!”

The door opened to reveal Allura pleasantly entering the office.

“Ms ALLURA!!” the Headmaster squeaked.

The girl clicked her tongue. “Dear Headmaster, the school appears to be facing quite a dilemma isn’t it~? Father will be very disappointed at how the whole situation turned out~ You will have to take responsibility for your carelessness~”

“P-please, Young Miss! Have mercy on me…..”

Allura chuckled, her smile never fading. “Dear Headmaster~Do not fear~ Remember, Raava’s Faction is all about mercy~”

The Headmaster swallowed heavily as Allura slowly closed the door shut behind her.


	4. Shan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith go on a training trip with Mako and Bolin and Hunk finally meets his own special companion.

Six whole years had passed since that particular day.

Not wanting to subject their boys to anymore scrutiny and prejudice at school, the Beifongs and Satos decided it would be best to send the boys to Zhaofu to live with Hunk's maternal grandparents to be privately tutored by the Beifong family.

It wasn't entirely bad in Keith's opinion despite being homesick.

Hunk’s uncles were pretty interesting in their each and own way.

Grandpa and Uncle Baatar were strict teachers but they taught the boys well in a variety of subjects including Engineering, which Hunk showed real talent and a deep understanding for.

Then again, Keith knew Hunk had always been the smarter one.

Uncle Wei and Wing were real tons of fun, training the boys physically. The only sad thing was that Keith and Hunk couldn't play Power Disc with them, seeing as they weren't metal benders but Keith developed exceptional agility and acrobatic skills due to learning how to dodge cable attacks and power discs.

Uncle Huan, as Keith and Hunk both agreed, was a little kooky, especially with his sculptures, but he was insightful and advised Hunk well on his Sand-Bending while Opal taught Hunk some crucial airbending forms to utilize with his talent.

It was thanks to Uncle Huan though that Hunk discovered his real skill with cooking and through him, Hunk and Keith discovered they could combine their bending skills to create glass, much to their Uncle’s delight.

Speaking of bending, ever since Keith discovered his ability to firebend, Korra had asked Mako to periodically come to personally mentor her son in the art.

Keith proved to be a quick study under Uncle Mako’s tutelage, even going so far as to adopt his fusion pro-bending style.

When Korra and Asami came by to visit, Keith was delighted to be able to learn self defense moves from Asami and combat from Korra.

Upon learning about the sub styles of bending, Keith became really eager in learning the art of Lightning bending.

“Come on Uncle Mako! PLEEEEEEAAAASE?!” begged a 12 year old Keith, latching onto Mako’s back as the bodyguard sighed in annoyance.

“No. You're too young.”

“Pleeeeaaaase?!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleasepleaseplease?!”

“No.”

“PleasepleasePleasepleasepleasePleasepleaseplease……!” begged Keith jumping down and bouncing in circles around Mako with a never ending barrage of pleas, chasing him down the hallways of the Beifong mansion.

Mako spotted Korra coming his way as she looked amused at her friend's dilemma.

“He’s still bothering you about the Lightning training?”

The man sighed exasperatedly with a nod as he stopped Keith's movement by hanging on to his head although this did not deter the boy from continuing his begging and swing his arms.

“Korra, are you sure you adopted this kid?” he asked dryly.

Korra released a giggle."Eeyup, I’m pretty sure Mako.”

“Pleasepleaseplease….!”

“Come on Mako, just teach him the fundamentals. I doubt the little squirt could produce a spark.”

Keith finally stopped his rapid begging and pouted at his mother. “HEY!!!!!”

The Avatar laughed and pulled him into a noogie much to his protests.

Mako finally gave a defeated sigh. “Ok, FINE! Wu is giving me a paid vacation in two weeks. But I’m only teaching you the basics! You are NOT to create anything but fire until I say you can move onto lightning! Got it?”

“WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!” cheered Keith victoriously as he jumped from Korra’s and glomped Mako who just sighed for the umpteenth time and ruffled the boy’s hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lotor I’ll be fine! I’m going with Hunk, Bolin and Mako and it’s only for a week!” Keith sighed as the older boy was glaring at the two adults as he held Keith around the shoulders.

Keith had returned back home to Republic City briefly to prepare for the trip when he was instantly greeted by Lotor with whom they’ve kept in touch with over the years through letters.

Ever since Keith had saved Lotor from the Skeeter-wasps the boy hadn’t changed much except when it came to Keith and those friends with Keith. He was still a rude boy most of the time with a holier than thou attitude at the best but when it came to Keith he seemed to change and made sure Keith was safe.

It was hilarious.

“You’re going away from the safety of the city to hike in some backwater woods next to a mountain. How in spirits is that safer?” Lotor grumbled. “And you only have been back for a few days!!!”

“Cuz it’s training, not everyone has teachers on their beck and call and just cuz I COULD, my Moms don’t believe in that,” Keith argued back, “I’ll let you know as soon as I’m back okay? Now can I please go to my teacher and Hunk?”

“Hmph! Fine!” said Lotor haughtily letting go. “But you better come back unharmed or I won't forgive you!!”

“Sure thing," replied Keith as he rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag and walking off towards the car which started up and begin drive off.

“WE’RE DEFINITELY HANGING OUT WHEN YOU GET BACK OK?!” yelled Lotor as the car got further away.

“SURE THING!! SEE YA!!!” yelled Keith back as he and Hunk stuck their heads out the windows and waved.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk panted, wiping the sweat from his brow as the group continued trekking up the steep path through the forest.

“Dad are we there yet?” asked the boy.

“Almost there Hunk don’t worry once we’re there we can rest up okay?” Bolin laughed as Mako and Keith were up ahead of them by a few feet, Keith chatting Mako’s ear off and as annoyed as his brother looked Bolin could see how fond Mako was of Keith.

“Keith hardly looks winded,” Hunk whined as Bolin slowed down and let Hunk catch up to him,”He must like this kinda stuff.”

“Or Maybe he just has more stamina and use to this,” Bolin chuckled remembering Korra and Asami explaining how they had found Keith living in the Spirit World, “so once we get to the camp most of the day will be used to settling in and teaching you and Keith how to survive and then we can probably train before it gets dark.”

“Do me and Keith get our own tents?” Hunk asked as Bolin nodded indicating to the bright red tent among the three he was carrying making Hunk cheer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time sunset came, Keith and Hunk collapsed in their tent exhausted, only finding enough strength to kick off their shoes and strip down their underpants and tunics before collapsing in their sleeping bags.

Hunk rolled onto his back in his sleep while Keith's legs flopped onto Hunk’s belly as both boys snored loudly while their uncles snoozed in their individual tents.

A cold wind swept over the campground, stirring up the loose soil which blew over to the boys tent.

‘Hunk…’

The boy stirred a little.

‘Hunk…. ‘

*Dreamscape*

Hunk looked around confused. This wasn't the usually desert grasslands he always saw in his dream.

The boy found himself standing on a plateau, overlooking a canyon.

Hunk looked to his side.

There she was. Standing majestic as always.

“Hey Shan," greeted Hunk casually.

Shan?

All this time Hunk met the Yellow Lion, never once had he addressed her by a name.

But oddly enough, this time Hunk knew what to call her. It just came so naturally to him.

“You are Shan?” asked Hunk.

The lion turned her gaze from the yellow horizon and looked down at Hunk, rumbling pleasantly as she slowly blinked at the boy.

Seeing that Shan didn't look upset or angry with the name he walked over to her and petted her for a bit before he asked the question that had been in his mind.

“I don't mind the change of scenery it's actually nice but why the sudden change? Are you done teaching me more about sand bending?” Hunk asked a sad tinge to his tone.

Shan purred gently as she rubbed her nose against Hunk to cheer the small boy up, she pawed the ground and Hunk watched as sand appeared and formed different shapes making Hunk happy as he threw his arms around Shan.

“Okay so you're still gonna teach me but why here?” Hunk asked again. He watched as Shan’s eyes glowed and the area slowly shifted around him where it looked like some cave overseeing something. He noticed some markings on the wall but that was about it. Shan just seemed to smile at Hunk and he got the impression that he was suppose to find something. But before he could ask Shan anymore questions she pressed her head against his own making Hunk close his eyes.

When he opened them he was staring at the roof of the tent with Keith snoring/purring next to him fast asleep. Hunk frowned as he briefly thought about his dream before closing his own eyes to fall asleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning both Keith and Hunk groaned as they got up early in the morning, like too early because the sun was barely up. Mako and Bolin grinned when they were met with the ruffles stares of Keith and Hunk glaring at them blearily.

“Come on kids I'll show you where the river is to wash your face while Bolin makes breakfast then it's training.” Mako said.

The kids groaned but nodded following Mako. Once the morning routine was done Mako and Bolin separated Keith and Hunk so they could train. Mako took Keith by the shores of the river so that they had a water source just in case while Bolin had Hunk hike with him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Mako sat on some rocks by the river’s edge facing each other in a meditative position.

“Lightning generation requires more of the body than regular firebending,” Mako explained calmly. “Firstly, you must be completely at peace with yourself and your mind must be clear of all thoughts and emotion. Feel the energies all around and inside of you. Focus. That is your first step.”

Mako breathed in and out calmly, relaxing to the sound of the running river and birds. The breeze rustling in the trees. The light snoring next to-

Snoring?!

Mako’s eyes popped open as he looked over to Keith who had clearly fallen asleep in his meditative position with his head slumped to the side.

The man sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Ugh…Kids…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dad where are we going?” Hunk asked as he tried to keep pace with Bolin.

“One of my favorite spots I go to anytime Mako and I came here, it's really pretty Hunk you'd like it for sure, ” Bolin exclaimed. ”Besides all this hiking builds muscles and stamina!”

Bolin earthbended some footholds for them as he helped his son climb up a plateau where he moved some foliage.

Hunk’s eyes grew as he gasped.

The scenery was beautiful.

Bolin led his son out as they stood on the edge of the plateau looking onto the canyon watching morning sun still climbing illuminate the slightly shimmering quartz in the rocks.

Bolin stood with his hands on his hips, savoring the air as he breathed deeply with a tranquil smile."I found this place when I was just your age. Even after all these years, the view never fails to amaze me!”

The man continued going on and on about his childhood stories, but Hunk’s mind was somewhere else.

‘Hunk…’ the silent voice called out to his mind.

Hunk fully recognized the place.

He saw this canyon in his dream.

Shan….. Shan was here… and she was calling out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk peeked out of his sleeping bag once he saw the fire from the camp extinguish and the lamps from Mako and his dad’s tent die down he threw off his blanket and quickly got his boots on while trying not to wake Keith up.

He was nearly dressed when he froze when a yawn was heard and he turned to see Keith rubbing his eye. “Hunk? Where are you going? It’s late… ”

“I-I know Keith but there’s something I have to do. I need to go back to that spot dad took me to there’s something there,” Hunk replied as Keith blinked and looked more awake, “Please don’t tell my dad and Uncle Mako!”

“I won’t cuz I’m going with you.” Keith replied as he felt around for his jacket and boots as Hunk stared at him, “I’m not about to let you go wandering around in the dark by yourself, you can barely see two feet in front of you.”

“I have dad’s lamp,” Hunk said as he held up the spare lamp Bolin had brought.

“Yeah but at least with me around you don’t have to worry about it going out. But we better hurry cuz Uncle Mako could wake up and check up on us,” Keith said as he stood up grabbing Hunk’s hand, he peeked out of the tent flap and heard the brothers fast asleep and pulled Hunk into the woods. Snapping his fingers quietly, he lit the lamp in Hunk’s hand before looking at his best friend. “Okay now where do we go?”

“This way…” Hunk whispered, leading Keith along the path.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the boys made it to the plateau, Hunk earthbended some steps for them to head down into the canyon safely.

“So what are we looking for anyway?” asked Keith curiously, lighting a fireball in his right hand the moment they reached the bottom.

Hunk hesitated for a bit before turning to Keith. “You remember the Yellow Lion I told you about a long time ago?”

“The one from your dream?”

Hunk nodded in reply."I think she's here… and she wants me to find her.”

Keith widened his eyes and looked about." You mean.. in this canyon? Wait! How do you even know that?”

“I dunno. It’s like, I can hear her speaking to me. I know it sounds weird but-”

“I don't think it's weird.”

“Come on you’re just saying that-”

“I’m not Hunk!” reaffirmed Keith looking serious before rolling up his sleeve to show Hunk his mark. “You see this mark?”

Hunk nodded.

“My moms told me that when they found me in the Spirit World, a Red Lion Spirit was taking care of me,” Keith began to explain. “I don't remember much from that time, but I was told that when they were going to leave with me, the Red Lion went inside me, causing this mark to appear.”

Hunk looked with wide eyes." Woah…. So you have a Lion inside of you?”

Keith shrugged. “I guess so. My point is, sometimes at night, I can feel that Lion talking to me.. Sort off. It's like I can hear her, but there's no noise.”

“That's exactly what it's like with me!” exclaimed Hunk before looking thoughtful."What do you think’s gonna happen when we find the Yellow Lion?”

Keith shrugged again." I guess we’ll find out.”

Hunk…

The boy froze in place.

Hunk…. This way…

Hunk looked around. She was talking to him again.

This way child….

“She's this way!” Hunk said as he took off and Keith ran to catch up as they entered the maze that the canyon was,”she's stronger!”

“Be careful Hunk! Momma told me some spirits can make tears and come into our world! Some spirits could've followed her!” Keith said as he caught up with Hunk.

The larger boy slowed down looking scared but he heeded Keith’s words as they took a slower pace around the canyon in case they ran into anyone or anything. Holding each other’s hands as Keith had his free arm lighting the way Hunk suddenly felt a harsh tug that nearly had him toppling the two of them over.

“Hunk?”

“This cave I think she's inside,”

“You want me to go with you?”

“Y-yeah I mean I'm sure your lion wants to see Shan too right?”

Keith felt a deep purr enter his head and he smiled softly nodding,” Yeah she wants to see Shan too, okay let's go.”

The two enters the cave with Keith making his flame a bit bigger to illuminate better as they looked around. It seemed like a straightforward passage despite all the twists and turns until they ended up at a dead end.

“Hunk are you sure?” Keith asked as Hunk let go of his hand and stared at the wall, he could feel Shan, she's literally behind the wall. He frowned and tried earthbending but nothing happens.

“I'm positive Keith she's behind here...we just need to move this wall…” Hunk replied as he reaches out and his fingers brushed against the stone,” she's crying out to me and AH!”

Suddenly where Hunk’s hand had touched glowing yellow lines appeared surprised both boys making them jump back and stare as the lines grew and formed something. When the picture of a lion showed the boys could only stare at it for a few seconds before they felt the floor underneath them give way!

“AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!” screamed the two boys as dropped into the darkness below.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mako! Mako, wake up Bro!!!”

Mako groaned as he felt his brother shaking him wake.

“Uuuuuggghhhhh…….. What Bolin?...." he asked grumpily turning over.

“The boys are gone!!!!!!”

Now Mako was awake as he shot up in his sleeping bag.

“What?!”

“The boys are gone!!! I got up, I went to pee then on my way back I saw their tent was opened so I looked inside and they're GONE!!!! THEY’RE FREAKIN’ GONE BRO!!!!!” yelled Bolin shaking his brother by the shoulders in panic.

“Oooooh this is bad, bad Soooo bad!!!!! Opal, Korra and Asami are kill us!!!!!!” shrieked the worried father pacing about as Mako quickly got dressed.

“Bolin! Calm down. You just stay here and wait to see in case they come back. I’ll go look for them,” said Mako as he lit a fireball to illuminate the ground.

Very faintly in the light, Mako could just make out two sets of footprints.

“Those two better not be in trouble…” he muttered under his breath as he followed the footprints.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WE’RE GOING TO DIEEEEEE!”

“NO WE’RE NOT J-JUST HANG ON!!!”

“AHHH!! WHY COULDN’T SHAN BE IN A NICE FLOWERY MEADOW!?”

“STOP COMPLAINING HUNK!”

Keith and Hunk held onto each other as they slid down a sand slide with a bunch of twists and turns that nearly tossed them off of it several times before they got back on the slide thanks to Hunk bending the sand to grab onto them and hold onto them.

“KEEEEIITTHHH IF WE DON’T GET OUT OF HERE GIVE SHAY A BUNCH OF FLOWERS FOR ME!”

“HA SO YOU DO LIKE HER!! AND YOU CAN GIVE THEM TO HER YOURSELF!!”

The two suddenly felt a long drop and screamed as they shut their eyes and groaned when they landed on a large pile of sand.

“WE’RE ALIVE!! WE’RE ALIVE!!’ OH THANK SPIRITS WE’RE ALIVE I PROMISE TO STOP STEALING MOM’S COOKIES AND BLAMING DAD!”

“Piffttt…” Keith snickered as he watched Hunk kiss the sand and rolled off the edge until he was on the ground and he hit a stone that glowed the same yellow as the ones above them that sent them down the sandy slide.

Keith slid down the sand as Hunk rubbed his head and stared at the stone and the glowing markings before the stone crumbled revealing a large crystal inside. Hunk squinted his eyes when he saw a small orb pulsing rapidly and floated through the crystal and in front of the two boys. It glowed and twisted turning into a familiar form to Hunk.

Both boys jaws dropped as they watched a giant figure come into being and hulk over them.

“Shan…”Hunk breathed in awe.

She was big, yellow and beautiful.

Her fur had an ethereal golden glow while her amber eyes appeared to smile affectionately at the boy as she lowered her head to them.

Suddenly, Keith's wrist began to glow making the boys double take in surprise.

“Wh-whoa! What's happening?!” asked Hunk in surprise.

“I-...I don't know!” replied Keith also freaking out a little.

Keith's glowing mark began to peel itself off his wrist as it flew around the boy before going to Shan.

The mark began to morph making the boys gape a second time.

A red lion now sat next to Shan looking at Keith.. She was slightly smaller than the yellow lion, with a more sleeker body frame.

“It’s you…” gasped Keith reaching up to touch the Red Lion nuzzled him affectionately.

Keith locked his eyes with hers.

“Hino….”Keith whispered.

Shan and the red lion purred loudly as they rubbed heads with each other affectionately.

“You’ve been looking for Shan too?”

Hino nodded in reply.

Hunk tilted his head. “I’ve seen you before…. You appeared in my dream once…”

The lions exchanged looks and appeared to chuckle.

Keith looked around the room before looking back at the giant hole they feel out off on the ceiling.

“Well great, we found Shan but now what? That's our only way out of here,” pointed out the boy gesturing to the ceiling.

“How are we gonna get way up there?” wondered Hunk out loud.

Suddenly, the two lion glowed a little brighter and started to shrink to a pair of wisps as the boys found themselves being scooped up and carried out of the cave at a fast speed as the two screamed in surprise.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Mako stood at attention on top of the plateau as he heard the distant cries of the boys coming from the canyon.

The firebender quickened his pace urgently and jumped off the edge as he used his firebending to slow his descent on the way down.

“Boys?! Boys!!” called out Mako when he saw a brief flash of light from a cave up ahead followed by a couple of thumps and painful grunts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh!” / “OOF!” grunted the boys as they were shot out of the hole they fell from.

Keith managed to land on all fours although Hunk rolled a bit into a wall with his feet sticking up.

“That was nuts!!!” Keith cheered as he looked around for the lions while Hunk righted himself back up. “Hey, where’d they go?”

Hunk shook off his headrush and suggestively pointed to Keith's wrist to indicate the mark had returned.

Keith gestured for Hunk to the same, prompting him to roll up his sleeves to find… nothing.

The two looked at each other confused.

However before they could say anything more, a fire’s glow appeared before them revealing a very, very angry Mako standing at the mouth of the cave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys sat on a log near the campsite with Mako and Bolin looking down at them with folded arms.

They were in such big trouble.

“We’ll give you three minutes to explain why you decided to run off in the middle of the night before we decide to pack up and tell your mothers…” Mako threatened making the boys pale and they started babbling at once.

“I had a dream about a lion-”

“Hunk felt something calling to him-”

“And it was in the cave dad took me-”

“I couldn't let Hunk go by himself!”

“So we went in all the way to the end”

“And then Hunk touched the walls sand then we were on a slide!”

“And then a big glowing crystal appeared and Shan appeared! Shan really appeared!”

“And then Hino said she was looking for Shan!”

“Then we were flying up and landed back in the cave where Mako found us!”

“Hold it hold it!!” Mako said frowning and trying to piece together what the boys were saying,” who’re Hino and Shan?”

“Our lions!” Both Hunk and Keith exclaimed.

Mako and Bolin glanced at each other and looked back at the boys.

“Alright that's it, you know what? It's late and you boys are tired, go to your tent!” Bolin commanded, pointing to the boys’ tent

“But Uncle Bolin-!” “But Dad-!”

“Now! You boys are grounded! Just be lucky we’re not gonna tell your mothers!”

The boys’ shoulders slumped as they both got up and trudged to their tent.

Mako leaned towards his brother. “We’re really not telling them?”he whispered.

“Do you wanna get murdered?!” Bolin hissed back.

“Fair point.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith sat in his sleeping bag frowning heavily after changing into his nightclothes.

“It's not fair. We were telling the truth!” he complained as Hunk struggled with his boots and finally got them off.

“But we did leave without telling, Keith. It's my fault we got in trouble,” reasoned Hunk rationally as he took off his pants when Keith gasped and pointed.

“What?! Why are pointing at my butt?!” asked a bewildered Hunk as he followed Keith’s pointing finger.

“Not your Butt! Your thigh, dude!”

There, on Hunk’s thigh was a familiar yellow paw print.

Hunk gasped and looked at Keith who stared back.

“Keith…”

“Dude… you have a lion in you…”

The two looked at each other in stunned silence.

“Wait, so what happens now?”

Keith shrugged. “I dunno. I just live with it. Goodnight!” said Keith turning over in his sleeping bag.

Hunk looked at his mark and blinked before slipping back into his sleeping bag, letting the realization sink in.

“Cool," he simply said before passing out on his pillow and snoring.


	5. To The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the discovery of Hunk's lion they family needs more information and there's only one place with a large enough library that documents to thousands of years ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys about this mix up! I accidentally posted chapter six instead of chapter five so this should help connect the chapters better!

“This is too much to be a coincidence Korra,” Asami said as they had put Keith to bed after he had gotten home with Mako, Bolin and Hunk. The two of them sat in the kitchen drinking tea to try and soothe the nerves they were feeling right now. “Keith was one thing, but Hunk’s connection to this Earth Lion Spirit?.. ”

“There's something going on and we barely scratched the surface of all of this,” Korra groaned before she downed the rest of her tea and stood up,”I know I won't be able to rest with this going around my head so I'm going to head over to Tenzin and tell him and Jinora what happened. I really don't want to let things be and just hope things work out.”

Asami stood up as well hugging Korra.

“Alright I'll keep an eye on our little lion cub in case he had anymore dreams about lions, tell me if Jinora and Tenzin find anything?” Asami asked as Korra leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Of course I'll be back and tell you everything we find out, I'm heading out now!” Korra said as she ran out of the kitchen.

“See you soon!” Asami called before she decided to go to Keith’s room and watch him until Korra got back making sure her baby was okay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ANOTHER lion?!” Tenzin exclaimed across the table looking at Korra along with Jinora, who had over the years blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

“Mako and Bolin said Hunk has been having dreams about a yellow lion. I have a feeling there's more to it,” Korra replied.

"Tenzin, I'm…a little concerned here. Surely it can't be a coincidence right? Keith, whom the doctor determined did not have any bending abilities, has a connection to a Fire Lion and developed Firebending. Meanwhile Hunk obviously has a connection to an Earth Lion and develops Sand-Bending?”

“I wouldn't be so quick to judge though Korra,”Jinora calmly said. “Remember it's not uncommon for benders to be late bloomers and sand bending is an unusual but not unheard of sub-style of Earthbending.”

“Indeed Jinora. That is a fair point. However let's not forget the spiritual aspect of this. Remember Uncle Bumi and the other new airbenders didn’t develop their bending abilities until Korra created a new spirit gate,” debated Tenzin to his daughter. “But I do find this Spirit Lions appearance to be quite interesting. In fact, I’ve been quite intrigued by this since the day Korra and Asami brought back that child from the Spirit World.”

“Do you know anything about it, Tenzin?” asked Korra, looking hopeful.

Tenzin thought hard and stroked his beard.

“I have asked around and tried looking it up at the library,” admitted the old airbender. “However all I could get is that there is in fact an old legend regarding the Lion Spirits. The actual story itself though, has been lost through time..”

  
Jinora’s forehead wrinkled as she was frustratingly trying to recall something.

“Where did I see it?” Jinora grumbled while Tenzin and Korra were talking trying to recall something, she knew she had seen or read something about this,”urgh..”

“Isn't there a place that has this information? What about the historic building or grand library there had to be something.” Korra groaned. “Rather than try to anticip-”

“Library...THAT'S IT!!” Jinora exclaimed loudly freaking Korra and Tenzin out as the quietest of the three airbending kids suddenly yelled. “Wan Shi Tong’s Library! I'm sure I read something briefly talking about lion spirits when I was doing research for the spiritual convergence!”

“Wait...are you talking about the library with the huge owl that hates humans?” Korra asked looking inside. “I mean just because their library holds every….piece...of….informatiooooOooooooh… ”

“Well that Library would be of good help to us dear, but don't forget this is the same spirit that betrayed you to Unalaq, and hasn't he made his rule on no humans absolute?” pointed out Tenzin.

Jinora sighed dejectedly while Korra looked determined.

“That library probably contains our only possible lead right now, there has to be a way to appeal to that old bird?!”

Jinora raised a hand to calm the Avatar down. “I know how you feel Korra, but Wan Shi Tong’s hatred of humans is not exactly unfounded. If someone abused something you generously offered, wouldn't you be pretty ticked?”

Korra folded her arms and frowned."Well what do you suppose we do?”

“I just need a couple of minutes to read and memorize the bo-”

“Oooooor you could take pictures using the latest compact camera that Varrick invented?” piped up Ikki hanging upside from the ceiling holding said camera.

“WAH!” exclaimed everyone in shock as the young girl neatly flipped herself to the ground.

“Ikki what are you doing eavesdropping on us!?” Tenzin said looking at his other daughter who grinned back at them. “You're suppose to be in bed! And where did you get that camera?”

Also now a lovely young woman, Ikki still maintained much of her sassy, cheeky personality.

“But you're talking about something really cool and Jinora gets to stay up,” she pouted folding her arms. "But seriously it would be easier to just snap a picture and voila! And to answer your last question, Varrick gave me this for my birthday remember?”

“We still need a way into the library, I doubt he’ll let us in to find a book and take pictures,” Korra sighed,” so as much of a good idea that is Ikki.”

“Doesn't Wan Shi Tong have Knowledge Seekers going in and out? If we find one and bribe it maybe we can get it to get the information we need!” Ikki replied excitedly.  
“I'm sure that should work right? He has a ton of them so having one go through the books should work!”

“I guess in theory it should, I mean they do go all over the world.” Jinora replied." It might take a while since they're not suppose to be spotted or seen.”

“I have a better idea. Why not we just go to where the library is, wait outside and then get a Knowledge Seeker there?” pointed out Korra bluntly.

The three airbenders sat a bit in silence.

“That works too,” agreed Jinora.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Korra and the two sisters set out armed with a bag of blubbered seal jerky and Ikki's camera.

Korra finished fastening the wings on her flight suit before joining the girls on their Sky Bison, Pepper.

“Be careful girls, my mother has told me of Wan Shi Tong’s vindictive nature,” warned Tenzin.

“We probably wouldn't have this problem if it weren't for GrandUncle Sokka…” said Ikki dryly before blowing a raspberry.

“Ikki, I’m talking especially to you. Behave!”

“Dad, I’m 21 years old, I’m a proper adult you know,” said Ikki with a pout.

“We’ll be back as soon as possible,” informed Korra while Jinora nodded in agreement and flicked the reins.

“Pepper, Yip-yip,” commanded the young woman as the Sky Bison took off into the air.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So just waiting huh?” Ikki groaned as she was flopped on her back playing with the camera, they had arrived at the library but they haven't seen a knowledge seeker. “How is it possible the guy has a ton of them but not one shows up!?”

“..Just be patient Ikki,” Jinora said as she meditated trying to figure out if she could try and feel for the knowledge seekers.

Ikki sighed bored as she looked over at Korra who looked like her head was in another world. So she hopped over to her and sat down next to her.

“You okay Korra?” Ikki asked.

“Not really no, I'm worried for Keith and now Hunk is involved. I just...don't want anything happening to my baby,” The avatar replied when she heard Ikki giggle. “What?"

“Oh it's nothing~ It's just that you looked and sounded exactly like Mom when she's worrying about any of us~” noted Ikki, giggling some more while Korra looked bashful, smiling at the thought."Come on Korra, Keith is a tough kid! He was able to keep up with Meelo of all people!”

Korra let out a small laugh herself when Jinora quickly shushed them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
A Knowledge Seeker slid down a branch with a scroll in its mouth, bounding across the tree boughs heading back towards the library.

“Pssst!!!”

The fox slid to a stop and looked around.

“Psssssst!!!!” came the hiss again.

The fox raised an ear and pinpointed the direction of the sound. Suddenly, it smelt something yummy, making its tummy grumble. It was feeling pretty hungry…

Keeping the scroll secured, the Seeker kept sniffing the air, following the scent trail to some tree foliage where a blubbered seal jerky lay in wait.

The fox lit up excitedly, wagging its tail as it carefully placed the scroll down and at the jerky in one gulp. Suddenly, it realized that there were others with it, as it slowly raised its head to the three grinning faces looking back at him.

Korra held the bag jerky tightly as she held a piece up.

“Sooo.. You like seal jerky, huh?” she asked casually making the fox nod its head vigorously in response as its eyes eagerly followed the jerky piece the Avatar waved about in front of its face.

“Tell you what? We’ll give you this whole bag of the best blubbered seal jerky from the Southern Water Tribe in exchange of one, teensy-weensy little favor~” Korra bargained with a smirk. “Sound fair?”

The Seeker looked back with a thumping tail and a drooling mouth as it eyed the bag longingly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The girls watched as the fox made its way back to the library and disappeared in one of its windows.

“You sure it won't rat us out to the grumpy old owl?” asked Ikki uncertainly.

“We’ll just have to trust it won't we?” replied Jinora calmly as Ikki and Korra exchanged looks.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wait seem to go on forever until they heard shuffling and the knowledge seeker came back with a large looking scroll in his mouth and placed it in front of them. It thumped its tail with its mouth opened for a treat which Korra happily obliged him while Jinora opened the scroll and told Ikki where to take the pictures.

Korra scratched the knowledge seeker under its chin getting it to purr happily as she fed him more blubbered seal jerky.

“You're a cute little guy aren't you,” Korra said chuckled as she heard Jinora muttering behind her and the rapid fire of the camera getting the information,” must be hard not getting a break huh?”

The knowledge seeker made a sound but licked Korra’s hand asking making the Avatar laugh especially when it started to try and climb her for the food she was holding outside his reach.

“Catch!” Korra laughed tossing it to The knowledge seeker. The creature yipped jumping a pretty good height into the air catching the jerky. The tail was wagging rapidly as if this was the most fun it's had for ages.

“Korra! We pretty much copied the whole book so we wouldn't miss anything,” Jinora said as she walked over carrying the book smiling."I think we got everything we need.”

She stood in front of the knowledge seeker and handed the book over to him. “Thank you so much for helping us, I know it was probably mostly for the jerky but thank you anyway.” She said as she leaned over and kissed the creature's forehead.

The Knowledge Seeker whined happily as it wagged its tail.

The three women, with their mission accomplished, stood up to prepare to leave when a dark ominous shadow was cast upon them while the Knowledge Seeker shrank back in terror.

The trio slowly turned to see none other than Wan Shi Tong himself, looking down at them furiously.

“You have quite the nerve to steal from my Library!” the massive owl snarled before glaring at the Knowledge Seeker who was crouched low, terrified and whining for forgiveness.

“And You!! How DARE you betray me??!!!” he boomed, reaching his talons out to grab the fox.

“NO!!!” cried Jinora, rushing forward and jumped in front of the fox as she created a barrier of air that blasted the owl into the air.

“DEFIANT HUMAN!!!”

“Jinora GLIDE FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!” yelled Ikki dashing off as the sisters unfurled their winged suits and took off into the air with Jinora carrying the fox in her back.

Wan Shi Tong flapped his massive wings, ready to go after them when he suddenly felt something wind around his feet and held him in place. The owl angrily looked down to see Korra restraining him with her cables that she had fixed to her wrists just in case.

“Do not think I would spare you just because you are the Avatar!!!” Wan Shi Tong declared aiming for Korra this time.

“Cool off bird!!!” Korra retorted taking a deep breath and blasting a cool icy wind at the spirit, freezing his wings as the woman took the opportunity to unfurl the wings of her suit and glide after the sisters.

They heard the furious cry of Wan Shin Tong as the ice broke and a beat of wings behind them had them looking and seeing the great owl spirit chasing after them.

“You shall not go unpunished! No one steals from me!” The great spirit shouted loudly as he seemed to get closer,”How dare you come in and just think I'd forgive human!?”

“We have to find a way to convince him to stop!” Jinora said as she hugged the knowledge seeker close as the poor spirit was shaking from nearly getting killed by Wan Shin Tong.

“I doubt it's in any right state Of mind to want to listen to us!” Korra shouted,” I think he's right now more hellbent on the idea we stole a book from his library! Which is ridiculous since we haven't stepped a foot inside! Whoa!”

Korra swerved sharply to avoid getting impaled by the large claws taking a deep breath and trying to blast the great owl to get more distance between them.

“Korra that's it!” Ikki exclaimed as she turned around and was flying towards Wan Shi Tong,” hey! Stop attacking us we didn't break any rules you know!”

The owl stopped in midair and landed on a branch, narrowing his eyes at them as the women landed, the Knowledge seeker still taking refuge behind Jinora.

“Wan Shi Tong, you have made your rules clear that no human is permitted to explore the library right?” asked Ikki looking up at the owl.

“That is correct, young airbender. A rule that you so clearly violated.”

“Well pardon my boldness sir, but we have done no such thing,” she replied placing her hand on her hips. “The truth is we have only hung outside the library. And we did not steal your book. An intelligent individual as yourself knows that stealing means taking something without the intention of returning.”

Wan Shi Tong raised an eyebrow. “What is your point?”

Ikki took out the book and her camera.

“We’re sorry we borrowed your book without your permission, so let us return it properly to you,” Ikki said formally, bowing her head and offering back the book with her camera. “And in exchange for sparing the Knowledge Seeker, I offer you the latest model camera from the Human World.”

“Ikki-!” Korra and Jinora hissed in disbelief.

Wan Shi Tong scrutinized the camera with much interest.

“You drive an interesting bargain young airbender. Very well, you have a deal,”agreed the owl, waving his wing, taking the objects with him. “However, I no longer have any use for a Knowledge Seeker who betrays my trust.”

The fox whined and drooped its head.

“So do with her as you wish, she is no longer of my concern….now leave my sight,” said Wan Shi Tong sternly before turning back and flying off, leaving the the group to sigh in relief.

“Damn Ikki, when did you get so diplomatic?” asked Korra impressed.

“I actually do pay attention when dad’s talking about stuff like that,” Ikki said still grinning,” and don't worry I was able to take the film out before offering it to him. So we’re set now!”

“You can come with me if you want,” Jinora offered petting the knowledge seeker. “It's only fair since it's our fault you're banned. But you don't have to work for Wan Shi Tong anymore and you can get all the blubbered seal jerky you want.”

That seemed to cheer the fox up as Jinora lifted her up and hugged her, the fox gave a meek lick to the girl’s face making her giggle.

“Alright let's do home and get this thing developed so we can protect our precious Keith and Hunk!” Ikki said as she hopped onto Pepper with Korra and Jinora following her. The knowledge seeker peeked at the large library that had been its home for as long as she could remember but a new home didn't seem so bad either…

When they got back to Air Temple Island, Ikki took off to get the film developed the way Varrick had showed her.

“It shouldn't take too long, but at least we’ll know what we’re up against and how the lions fit into this,” Jinora said as her new fox friend jumped down from Pepper just as Tenzin ran up to them.

“So how did it go-?”he was about to ask when he suddenly spotted the fox. “Is that a Knowledge Seeker?”

“Dad, this is Chie, she's going to be staying with us from now on,” explained Jinora as the fox bowed her head.

Tenzin had so many questions to ask, but he’ll save them for later.

“Oookay, I assume the mission went smoothly?”

“More or less, but we got what we needed,” Korra informed. “Ikki will have the photos ready in a few hours.”

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Around the table, Korra had assembled Asami, Bolin and Opal. Lin and Mako couldn't make it due to their jobs.

“Okay I've arranged the photos in the proper order that they were in the book,” Ikki said indicating to the pile in front of them. “Jinora looked through them and thinks she has a good idea on what the lions might be.”

“So these lions… like the Red One that took care of Keith and the Yellow One that Hunk keeps saying appears in his dreams… you really believe they could be related?” asked Opal a little skeptically.

Bolin just sucked in his cheeks, still having not told his wife about Hunk’s and Keith's misadventure in the canyon.

Jinora nodded solemnly. “I do. I’ve met a lot of spirits over the years but I’ve never quite encountered something like these Lion Spirits. Even the inhabitants of the Spirit World do not know much of these Lions.”

“Hopefully our recent findings could shed some light on the situation,” chimed in Korra. “Jinora, if you would do the honors.”

The young airbending master nodded as she began her tale.


	6. The Five Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The History of the Five Lions is revealed along with a playdate with Lotor.asdf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize! I accidentally skipped a chapter and so if you go back you'll see the chapter on how the others learned about the legend! Again I'm so sorry for the confusion!

**_It is an old legend lost in time…_ **

**_Back in age of the Lion Turtles, long before the creation of Avatar Wan, the two Great Spirits, Raava and Vaatu were engaged in their eternal battle once more._ **

**_Unfortunately, Vaatu was gaining victory with the rise of his dark army, forcing a weakened Raava to seek the help of the Lion Turtles._ **

**_With their power of the Elements brought together by Raava’s pure energy, a mighty giant warrior was born._ **

**_His name was Voltron._ **

**_He possessed great strength, agility, courage, wisdom and most of all, a pure heart._ **

**_Despite being vastly outnumbered, Vaatu’s army stood no chance against the giant warrior allowing Raava to fight her rival on equal ground once more, gradually gaining an upper hand._ **

**_However, before Raava could deal the final blow, Vaatu struck Voltron with a final curse, forcing his body into five elemental parts and sending them flying to different ends of the Human world._ **

**_Each part returned to their respective elements, from which birthed five Lion Spirits._ **

**_Mori, the Green Lion of Wood._ **

**_Shan, the Yellow Lion of Earth.  
_ **

**_Sui, the Blue Lion of Water._ **

**_Hino, the Red Lion of Fire._ **

**_And finally, Tian, the Black Lion of Air._ **

**_Vaatu’s curse made the Lion Spirits wander for all eternity as they searched for each other with the goal to be becoming the Great Warrior once more._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group at the table sat mesmerized by the legend read by Jinora.

Bolin was the first to snap out of it.

“Wait, so what does this have to do with our boys?” he asked curiously." I mean ok, I get now what these Lions are, but how do our boys fit into this?”

Jinora shuffled through the pictures a bit.

“Apparently the legend states that every human lifespan, the Lions will seek human hosts with compatible Chi to help them with their search,” reported Jinora. “If I had to theorize, I believe because the Lions have been unsuccessful for so many centuries, their existence was eventually forgotten, even by the Spirits of the the Spirit World.”

“Wait, so you're saying our Keith is a Chosen Host?” demanded Asami in disbelief.

Jinora nodded.

Korra held Asami’s hand tightly."At least we know why the Red Lion was protective of him… but wait, wouldn't this mean Hunk is possibly going to be chosen by the Yellow Lion?” Korra realized when Bolin slowly raised a hand.

“Um…. Actually…..I think he already is….” he said in a meek voice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU ALMOST LOST MY SWEET HUNK WHILE IN THE MOUNTAINS?!” demanded an angry Opal shaking her husband by his collar.

“AND OUR LITTLE BOY?!” snarled Korra and Asami, looming over a very terrified Bolin.

“They came back safe though…” he said weakly in a small voice as Tenzin broke up the mini angry mob.

“Despite that it happened they're back and safe, Bolin did say they had run off in the middle of the night so you cannot fault him,” Tenzin said as three sets of angry eyes settled on him making him cough uncomfortably. "What matters now is figuring out what we do from here now that we have a reference to these spirits that are connected to Hunk and Keith.”

The women grumbled as they sat back in their places as Bolin’s soul re-entered his body from nearly dying by the hands of three mothers.

“How do we know they are a chosen host?” Asami asked taking a deep breath.

“Once a lion has bonded to their human host they leave them with a mark indicating that they reside inside them,” Jinora explained as she showed a picture of the the warrior Spirit Voltron. "See each color? Red on the right arm, green the left arm, blue for the right leg and yellow for the left and black would more than likely be on the chest or close to the heart.”

“That's probably what that paw mark on the underside of his wrist meant,” Korra said remembering when the red lion or Hino as she was now named had disappeared into Keith leaving only a red paw mark. "It was warm to the touch as if it was alive.”

“Then Hunk probably has one on his left leg somewhere,” Opal said worriedly."Still this has me worried...why now of all times are the lions making an appearance even if it is only two of the five.”

“We don't know, we can ask Lin and Mako if there have been anything picking up in Republic City or anywhere else,” Tenzin sighed folding his arms.”I'll ask the other airbenders if there have been anything out of the ordinary.”

“Alright but now that we know this what do we do?” Korra asked frustrated. “Keith and Hunk obviously need to train and probably somehow be able talk to their lions possibly…”

“But the legend just says the lions only wish is to find each other, and besides, Keith's literally been a host since he was a baby but so far he's been a pretty normal kid,” pointed out Ikki, propping her head on the table. “I really don't think there's anything to worry about. If we suddenly act all weird about it the boys will freak out and get confused.”

Tenzin nodded in agreement. “I agree, I believe the best action for now is to just hang back and observe the boys while keeping an eye out for anymore news on this matter…”

The parents all exchanged looks with each other before finally calming down upon realizing that Tenzin and Ikki made valid points.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keeeeeeiiiiiiith~ Huuuunk~ Your best buddy Lotor is here~!” exclaimed Lotor enthusiastically standing at the doorway of the Sato mansion as Hunk and Keith who answered the door exchanged looks.

“Uuuuh…hi?” replied Keith a little confused.

“Be honored, that I, Lotor, have come down here to grace you with my presence in order to personally invite you to lounge at my abode today!!!” announced the boy haughtily with a toss of his silky locks.

“Huh?” went the two boys tilting their heads making Lotor face fault and sigh.

“Do you wanna hang out at my place today?” Lotor bluntly translated with a deadpanned face.

“Ooooooooh……. One second!” replied the boys in unison as they ran back in the house.

“MAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! CAN HUNK AND I GO PLAY AT LOTOR’S TODAY?!” Keith was heard yelling.

“Just be back by dinnertime!!!!” Korra was heard yelling back. “Take Naga with you!!!”

“Ok!!!! Thanks Ma!!!!”

“Who's Naga?” asked Lotor curiously as Keith whistled.

There was a heavy thumping of paws as large hulking white figure came running in from the back of the house and across the yard towards the boys until Lotor found himself face to face with a large Polar-Bear Dog panting happily.

Naga’s muzzle going grey with age but the large canine hybrid still had much energy in her body as she sniffed Lotor while the boy held still nervously.

“Don't worry, Naga’s may look scary but she's a big sweetheart, aren't cha girl~?” cooed Hunk smooshing Naga’s face, making her chuff and happily lick Hunk’s face.

“She looks like she could eat me in one gulp,” Lotor said as he edged closer to Keith as the darker haired boy just laughed and reached out his hand as Naga moved over and pressed her hand against Keith’s.

“See? she’s just a huge puppy.” Keith said as he removed his hand and took Lotor’s placing it on Naga’s nose, Lotor made a shocked sort of squeal as Naga sniffed the hand before she moved back and licked Lotor’s face making Hunk and Keith laugh at the disgusted look on the older boy’s face,” she likes you!”

“Least she won’t eat me…” Lotor said as Naga knelt down as Hunk climbed up first followed by Keith. The two reached over and held their hands as Lotor started to climb up Naga’s side and the two grasped his hands pulling him the last few inches up.

“Alright Naga let's go to Lotor’s place!” Keith said as Naga barked. Lotor refused to scream but he did grip the fur tightly underneath him.

“Lemme know when we have to turn Lotor!” yelled Keith over his shoulder.

“I came in a car ya know?!!!!!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naga came galloping up to the gate of Lotor’s estate following his car who drove ahead of them, entering the compound behind the vehicle.

Lotor sat paralyzed with fear, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Keith for safety as Naga came to a stop and lay on the ground allowing Hunk to slide off along with Keith who ended up carrying the still frozen older boy on his back.

“You ok?” he asked in concern.

Lotor nodded vigorously. “Y-yeah...just gimme a minute to let the feeling come back to my legs…” he said as he shakily put his feet back on the ground.

Keith kept a hold on Lotor making sure he was okay standing before he let go. Lotor coughed as he straighten out his clothes.

“Naga you be a good girl and find a nice tree to rest under while we’re with Lotor okay?” Keith said as he patted Naga’s nose making the Polar bear dog whine affectionately giving Keith one more lick before she trotted off into the back gardens.

Once he was okay he walked ahead of Keith and Hunk as the two kept up with the older boy, they couldn’t help but look around and stare at all the fancy looking statues and things as they walked up to the front door.

The door was pulled open by two servants and the two younger boys couldn’t help but stare as they had to bend backwards to see the ceiling inside the mansion.

“Wow I think this place is bigger than my home,” Keith said as he saw more fancy and expensive things lining the walls and furniture as they walked through the large entryway.

“We’ll go to my room then we can go to the backyard my Father put in a new sand garden and have some snacks there.” Lotor said as he was about to head upstairs when a voice stopped him.

“Young Master Lotor...who are these kids with you?” An older woman with a tight look on her face with black rimmed glasses. She was wearing and grey pencil skirt a white collared shirt with a tight grey jacket over it holding a notepad in her arms as she looked at Hunk and Keith.

“We’re Lotor’s friends, Ma’am, “Keith introduced cheerfully. “I’m Keith Sato and this is Hunk BeiFong.”

The woman raised an eyebrow and hummed in acknowledgement. “I see…” she said dryly before turning to Lotor. “Your father is in a meeting right now, he’ll back late this evening…”

“Thank you Haggar,” Lotor responded formally.

“Very good Young Master,” the woman said with a small smile before carrying on down the hallways.

“Who was that?”asked Hunk as Lotor led them upstairs.

“That's Haggar, she's Chief of Staff here,” explained the boy.

“She seems…. Nice…” Keith commented unsurely.

“Eeyup," replied Lotor as he threw open the door to his room making his friends gasp in awe.

“Wooooooaaaaah…..." gasped Keith and Hunk once they saw how huge Lotor’s room was. It had high ceilings, a huge bed, bookshelves and even a jungle gym and swing set. The room had large windows and a sliding door that opened to a balcony overlooking the garden.

“It's like a house within a house!” exclaimed Hunk walking in.

“You think so? I was considering expanding a little and getting a heated pool installed on the balcony,” said Lotor casually making the boys exchange looks.

“Will that even fit!?” Hunk gaped as he looked at the balcony. "And how can you extend the room!? Isn’t it stuck the way it is?”

“I basically have this whole wing practically to myself so if I want to extend a bit we just need to break down a few walls, it’s pretty easy. But it’s pretty cool right?” Lotor asked grinning.

“Whoo hoo!” Keith laughed as he was already climbing the jungle gym and hanging upside down. "This is very cool Lotor! I can practice all the acrobatics Uncle Wei and Wing taught me when we were in Zhaofu!”

Lotor had a bit of a sour look as he walked over to the jungle gym and climbed it sitting on it looking down at Keith, he did help Hunk up when his foot slipped as he tried climbing as well.

“Are you two really going to go back to Zhaofu? Can’t you do your studies here It’s been so long already, the school’s changed a whole lot. Chief Beifong had completely overhauled the school. You know there were a lot more nasty surprises there then just the wasps,” Lotor said as Keith looked at the platinum blonde pale boy as he swung upside down. “Like you know! Shortly after you guys moved to Zhaofu, the Headmaster of Laogai Prep suddenly disappeared!”

“What?! Really?!” exclaimed Hunk and Keith in surprise.

“Yeah! Like without a trace! No one has seen him since these past six years!!!”

“He just quit? Cuz after what happen, Ma and Mom looked like they wanted to tear the school down along with Aunt Opal and grandma Lin,” Keith said looking at Lotor.

“Well there is a new headmaster, it's someone Allura’s father recommended to pick up the school so it doesn't happen again, “ Lotor replied. "Course it had to be from his family.”

“Who’s?” Hunk asked as Lotor sighed.

“Nuthing, just some annoying younger year’s older sister. Even though there's been a new headmaster it's like she's running the school,” Lotor replied. “Even if she WAS Student Body President.”

“Is she nice?” Hunk asked as he climbed higher onto the bars.

“Eh she's okay but the whole school practically worships her. Calls her the ‘Moon Princess’,” Lotor replied with a shrug.”But you're going to go all the way to Zhaofu for your schooling? It's so far!”

  
“I know but Ma and mom think it’s best to continue back in Zhaofu but then once we finish we’re coming back permanently to Republic city,” Keith replied trying to cheer him up,” I know it sucks but we still got our letters.”

“Yeah! and pictures if we can get one of those cameras from Uncle Varrick.” Hunk added cheerfully, “we’ll add pictures this time with our letters.”

“Urgh it’s not the same, everyone here is boring compared to you two.” Lotor grumbled folding his arms. “Father has me already meeting some of his associates and their kids to make nice with for the future of the family. Rax and Shay are alright I guess though... “

Hunk blushed as his thoughts turned to the image of the girl.

“S-sooooo….how is Shay?... And Rax!” Hunk asked trying to play it casual when Keith gave him a teasing look.

“They're doing ok, we don't really talk much in school,” replied Lotor spinning himself on a bar.

“Oh… cool…”

“Hey guys! Race ya to the top!”challenged Keith." 1,2,3 Go!”

“Hey!” laughed Lotor in protest as he scrambled up after Keith.

“Wait for me!!!” yelled Hunk, awkwardly adjusting himself to clamor after the two older, more athletic boys." My hands are sweaty!”

Keith and Lotor laughed as they climbed up to the top in no time and sat on the bars looking down at Hunk.

“Come on Hunky! You can do it!” cheered Keith.

“Just a little more!” encouraged Lotor.

Hunk huffed as he pulled himself up more when suddenly-

“Whoa!!!” he yelped as his feet slipped causing Hunk to dangle from the bar. Hunk tried to get his feet to hook on another bar but the view from his height to the ground made his vision swirl a little. “Guuuuys?!”

“Hang on Buddy we’re coming!!” Keith called back as he and Lotor scrambled back down.

“I’m slipping!”

“Hunk!” cried out Keith ready to reach and grab his friend when the boy suddenly lost his grip and fell.

“Keeeeeeiiiiith!!!!” cried Hunk when suddenly there was a rush of wind as a gust of air swirled around Hunk and carried him safely to the ground.

Keith and Hunk slowly looked to Lotor who had his hand raised and sighed in relief before he froze, realizing what he had done.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Lotor sat on his bed nervously as his friends gawked at him.

“Lotor you're an airbender??!!” exclaimed Hunk when Lotor quickly capped Hunk’s mouth shut.

“Shhhhhh!!!! No one else outside my family is supposed to know!”he hissed.

“But why? I have practically an airbender side of the family thanks to Grandpa Tenzin and his family.” Keith said looking at Lotor who still looked nervous as he kept glancing at the door,” Lotor being a bender is pretty cool.”

“No it’s not!” Lotor said as he snapped his head back to other two who were surprised, “my da-Father...Father looks down on airbenders… he believes them to be the weakest of the four elements…so when he found out about me… his own son…”

“He didn’t like it did he.” Hunk said quietly feeling sad for Lotor. “He filled your head with all those bad things about being an airbender… “

“Father tells me I’m not allowed to tell anyone I’m an airbender or I’ll shame the family. He forbade me from ever learning…” Lotor replied quietly. “Sometimes I think he only keeps me busy so I don’t have time to try and practice trying in hopes to make me forget about airbending.”

“That’s dumb!” Keith growled hotly practically hissing. "Airbending is just as strong as every other element! Grandpa Tenzin taught me each element has a weakness so there is no superior element and bending is a part of you! You can’t just forget about it! I can’t imagine Hunk not sandbending or Earthbending!”

“Just like I can’t imagine Keith not firebending. Lotor what your dad is doing to you is bad there could be consequences if you don’t learn to control your bending you could accidentally hurt someone,” Hunk replied. “Lotor, both Keith and I think it’s amazing you're an airbender you can do all sorts of things!”

“Yeah like flying without a machine!” Keith said grinning. “And it’s an element you can’t SEE so you won’t exactly know where it’s coming from!”

“If you'd like, I could ask my mom to teach you a couple of moves?” offered Hunk.

Lotor sniffed as he smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys…”he said gratefully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The boys spent the rest of the day having fun together and eating lunch until finally it was time for the boys to head home.

Lotor personally saw his friends off, walking down the stairs with them when he suddenly froze in the hallway.

Keith and Hunk followed his gaze to see a large, imposing man walking up to them, scrutinizing.

“Lotor,” the man greeted curtly.

“Father…” Lotor replied in a small voice.

The man turned to Haggar stepped forward.

“Haggar, who are these boys?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

“Lord Zarkon, this is Keith Sato and Hunk BeiFong. They were here on a playdate, sir,” she informed, gesturing to the boys.

Zarkon’s eyes seemed to smirk once he heard the boys’ last names and it was like his attitude suddenly changed.

“Ah… what a pleasure it is to meet the heir to Future Industries and the son of the Earth Kingdom’s most prominent family,” he greeted in a slightly more… friendlier demeanor although Keith could sense the insincerity in his voice.

Hunk nervously shook hands with the man. “L-likewise, sir…”

When it was Keith's turn to shake hands with Zarkon, his sleeve hiked up a bit, revealing his Chosen Mark.

Haggar spotted this and narrowed her eyes but held her silence as she watched the boys bow to Zarkon before letting Lotor see them off properly.

Just as soon as they left, Lotor excused himself back to his room while Haggar followed Zarkon to his study.

“My Lord… that Sato boy….” she began to say but Zarkon lifted a hand.

“I am aware Haggar. He has the Mark….”

“What are your orders my Lord?”

“Have our people keep an eye on the boy... Now that we have found another one it's only a matter of time before we locate the other three…”

Haggar bowed low in deep respect. “As you wish… my beloved Lord…..”


	7. Back to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Hunk finally come back to Republic City only to discover some changes in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoLiddy: Super Apologies guys! We totally missed a chapter! Eh-heh~ ;P 
> 
> NIghty and I are working hard to fix the error! So if you suspect there was something off we really apologize for it!!

In a grand looking office with high ceilings and large windows that brought in the light besides the lanterns on the chandelier from above. A regal looking woman with long white hair appeared to be reading something over her desk before a knock interrupted her.

She looked up her mixed eye color of pink and blue looking at the door before her voice rang out.

“Come in,” she said as the door opened and a tall tanned man with short fluffy brown locks of hair came in, shutting the for behind him as he walked towards the desk. He was wearing rather expensive looking clothes as he pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head. “Ah, glad to see you could make it brother.”

“So what's up Allura? I have an appointment in about an hour but it sounded important when you called me.” Lance replied sitting casually in the chair in front of the desk.

“So a little birdie told me that two certain people are back from their studies in Zhaofu,” Allura started as Lance frowned.

“Who?” 

“Keith Sato and Hunk Beifong.”

A glint appeared in the teen’s eye as a smile grew on his face.

  

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“It's good to be back home permanently now,” Keith sighed stretching his arms up as Hunk nodded walking next to Bolin who smiled at Hunk ruffling his hair.

“I can imagine it's nice to stay in Republic City,” Mako said smiling at Keith who grinned back.

Mako and Bolin were the ones to pick up Keith and Hunk from docks when they arrived back from Zhaofu, Korra was helping Asami and Opal prepare a welcome back party and promised she'd smother her baby when he was home, much to Keith's embarrassment.

Five years of living in Zhaofu had transformed Keith into a handsome, well built young man of 17. 

Hunk too had a major growth spurt and now towered over most people. He had lost some of his baby fat but he was still a sturdy, robust fellow with a strong jaw and well muscled arms. 

“How's everyone been doing?” Hunk asked excitedly as he looked at Bolin. “And is mom really pregnant again?"

“Hehehe yeah we found out last month they suspect it'll be twins this time hoo boy…” Bolin replied excited and scared while Keith and Mako snickered.

“Bolin actually fainted when Opal told him,” Mako laughed as Bolin pouted at his brother.

“Not cool bro!” Bolin whined. “ANYWAY, are you two sure you wanna be on your own? You just got back.”

“I know it seems like a spur of the moment dad but Keith and I talked about this and with his mothers and mom we want to have a reputation of our own. Not that we don’t love you but we want to be known for something other than being just the ‘son’ of the most influential Earth Kingdom family,” Hunk sighed rubbing the back of his neck as Keith nodded.

“Or just the ‘heir to future industries’ and son of Avatar Korra. I know Ma and Mom are worried but they said they'd let us do this.” Keith said.

“Hey I never said it's a bad thing I think it's a great idea to get some real experience,” Mako said gently patting Keith's head. “Just don't be afraid to ask for help.”

“We won't.” Hunk and Keith said.

“Soooo now that you're back let's see what five years of training have done. I've reserved a training area in the arena so we can go mostly all out,” Mako smirked as Keith smirked right back making Bolin and Hunk sigh.

“Mako really influenced Keith huh,” Bolin said fondly as he glanced at Hunk,”though it would be good to see how you've improved too Hunk,”

“Goody…” Hunk groaned but had a smile on his face as the four of them headed to the pro-bending arena. When they got there Hunk and Keith were surprised to see people dressed in white holding signs. Mako and Bolin grimaced while the younger two looked confused.

“What's...going on?” Keith asked as Mako sighed. “Why are they protesting in front of the arena?”

“Ugh…they’re members of Raava’s Faction, some weird coven of self proclaimed ‘Pacifists’ who began popping up not long after you guys left….”

“Oh yeah… I think read about them in the papers. They claim that their aim is to assist  the Avatar in maintaining the peace right?” recalled Keith. “They don't sound too bad.

“No but the irony is  that their peace rallies disrupt traffic and people who just want to enjoy public areas,” explained Mako as they entered the arena through back entrance. “Lin is particularly ticked because legally they aren't breaking any laws. Plus they are well backed up by permits and knowledge of the system… "

“Poor Grandma Lin…. She must really be pulling her hair out over this huh?” said Hunk sympathetically while Bolin just gave a sigh. 

“You have no idea…”

“At least they’re not attacking anyone,” Keith tried as Mako took them to a locker room where they went and changed into a training outfit, “I mean that’s all they’ve been doing right? Just holding protests and being a nuisance?”

“More or less they’ve been coming in more and more, but starting fights would go against what they stand for, hence why they’re standing in front of the pro-bending arena.” Mako said as Keith tied his hair back a bit.

“They don’t like pro-bending!?” Keith gaped.

“Saids it encourages violence and whatnot,” Mako said, “they’ve been bothering me since I was a former competitor and now I’m a bodyguard and work for Chief Beifong.”

“Bu..But...it’s a sport? Aren’t most sports violent anyway?” Hunk asked as Bolin helped him into the uniform. “I mean that’s what I’ve seen when I’ve watched pro-bending with Keith, not to mention Power Disc isn’t a non-contact sport but it’s still fun?”

“But Pro-bending is one of the more popular ones so why not hit it big? Alright ready Keith? don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you just got back,” Mako said.

“As long as you’re okay with Ma and Mom seeing the bruises you give me,” Keith teased as Mako coughed and pushed a laughing Keith out as Bolin and Hunk grinned at each other and followed them.

“Alright the rules are the same in pro-bending, get us to the last line then you win and vice versa okay? Let’s try to stay dry and not fall into the water alright?” Mako called from his side with Bolin.

Keith smirked as he and Hunk got ready. 

“Right back at cha’ Old Man!”

Mako chuckled before turning his head to spectator booth where an old man sat.

“Can you start us off Toza?”

“You betcha Son!” came a yelled reply as the old man rung the bell. 

Keith and Mako struck first, both throwing fire jabs. Mako weaved through Keith's blasts before firing back.

Keith smirked and stepped back as Hunk moved forward and used the disks to take the blast, adding a spin to them so that the flames would break up harmlessly before sending them towards his father and uncle, ricocheting them off the sides. 

“I see Wei and Wing taught you some of their Power Disk moves!” exclaimed Bolin as he deflected the clay disks while his brother destroyed the others. 

“Hey they had to teach us something!” laughed Hunk using his Disk Spinning Technique to continue provide defense for Keith who skillfully maneuvered around the arena. 

Toza laughed heartily from his seat. “You're getting on in your years boys! The kids are sure giving you a run for it!”he yelled as the two older men got slid back a Zone.

Unnoticed by the group, a young teenage girl was sweeping the  spectator stand stopped what she was doing to stare in awe at the match going on in the ring.

Her eyes followed every movement and every strategic step executed. She watched as Hunk allowed Bolin to break enough disks to create a dust cover for them. 

Mako and Bolin were back to back as they watched the dust particles float around them as Keith and Hunk nodded to each other and split up. She watched amazed as Hunk managed to control some of the particles discreetly turning them into small spheres of dirt and bombarding the older men as Keith kept his fire down a minimum so it wouldn’t give away his position as he attacked the other side with his fists.

She dropped her broom as she leaned over the ledge and could hear the grunt of pain from Mako and Bolin as they were trying to dodge both the earth and fire attacks from the side. Mako ducked and switched with Bolin and created a concentrated flame with his hand slicing through the spheres as Bolin picked up the pace with the discs throwing them at Keith.

“Don’t think just because we’ve settled we’ve lost our touch!” Mako grinned, jumping over an enlarged sphere quickly slicing it as Hunk yelped ducking, “I’m still your teacher Keith!”

Hunk quickly defended by grabbing one of Bolin’s discs and throwing it at Mako throwing him off as Keith, Bolin wasn’t expecting one of his own discs to be stolen and stumbled a bit allowing Keith to send a nice point blank blast at Bolin pushing him back .  


“YEOW!” yelped Bolin in surprise.

“Nice one bro!” complemented Hunk high fiving Keith when they both suddenly caught disks to the gut, knocking them both back as the girl watching winced.

The two hit the ground rolling, coughing away the clay dust as Mako sprang forward shot a couple of fire blasts prompting Keith to quickly roll back to his feet to counter the attacks, giving Hunk enough time to create a wall of disks before sending them to ricochet wildly off the ropes.

Mako and Bolin did what they could to defend, but the onslaught of wild spinning discs distracted them from Keith who delivered two powerful fire punches which broke through the disks and sent the brothers flying off the edge into the water.

“Yeah!!!”/ “WHOO!!" cheered the two in celebration as Keith and Hunk high fived each other and attempted a chest bump, only for Keith to bounce off Hunk’s belly and go stumbling backwards over the side ropes, falling to the water below.

“SORRY!!!” yelled Hunk over the sides while the girl watching clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as she picked up her broom and walked off. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m really sorry Keith, guess I don’t know my own strength,” Hunk apologized once he got to where his dad, Uncle Mako and Keith were. Once they shook the excess water from them they headed to the lockers to change and were pulling off their wet gear and training outfits.

“It’s fine Hunk it was actually refreshing after that training! Ha how’s that for keeping up with the training?” Keith smirked as he punched Hunk’s shoulder. "We really showed them huh?”

“Yeah yeah you did well enough kid,” Mako said spitting out some water as he took his helmet off."Maybe we should get with Korra and see how a real pro-bending fight goes.” 

“Hey that’s not fair we don’t have a waterbender so until then it's two vs two!” Hunk laughed as he grabbed some towels from the side tossing them to the others. Mako and Bolin had already stripped off their armor tossing them into the basin and started to take off the training outfits.

Keith had tossed his helmet and had just stripped off the top of uniform leaving him shirtless with the pants, though he nearly jumped two feet in the air when he heard someone suddenly shouting down the hallways. At first he couldn't’ make out the voice but when it got closer he recognized it.

“HUNK BEIFONG, KEITH SATO HOW  **_DARE_ ** YOU NOT TELL ME YOU’RE BACK!” a familiar voice echoed stomping down the hallways. 

Mako and Bolin looked amused while Keith looked confused and Hunk shook his head as they could hear the muttering coming closer to the locker room.

“Didn’t you tell him we’d meet him later with our family since we were going to get settled in first before meeting up with everyone?” Keith asked Hunk as the big guy blinked before he slapped his forehead.

“I knew I forgot to do something before we left Zhaofu…” Hunk groaned, as a tall, familiar head of platinum nearly white hair made his presence known in the locker room.

Lotor had grown into an extremely, tall, attractive man while his hair had grown out and was tied into a low ponytail. He whipped off his sunglasses as he marched in when he spotted Keith, slicking back his wet hair as he wiped his face with a towel. 

“You guys really have some neeerrrvvve… eeeeoooOooHi Keith!” went Lotor as his angry rant slowly died out and transformed into a flustered squeak. 

“Long time no see Lotor~”greeted Keith good naturedly with a smile as Lotor was trying his hardest to maintain his composure as he suppressed his blush. 

Lotor cleared his throat as he quickly turned to Hunk."Hunk, how’ve you been~?”

Hunk stifled a laugh as he fived Lotor."Pretty good, Mr Number One Actor!”

Lotor looked smug as he preened at the attention he was receiving from Hunk folding  his arms looking smug and even tossed his ponytail behind him.

“So I take it you saw my latest movie?” He asked while Hunk laughed.

“It's one of Keith’s favorite all the action scenes were really good, and I didn't even tell him you were in it. He nearly dropped his popcorn when he recognized you on the screen.” Hunk whispered to Lotor as Keith was watching the two curiously.

Lotor coughed as a faint red was spreading on his face before he turned to Keith.”S-so you liked the movie I was in?”

“It was great!” Keith said excitedly. "You're really a great actor Lotor! I was really surprised but happy for you!”

“W-well! I have Mr Bolin to thank for helping call in a favor with Mr Varrick for giving me an opportunity!” he said proudly as he turned to the brothers and respectfully bowed in greeting. 

Bolin laughed as he patted Lotor on the shoulder."Hey now, we just gave the opening, you took off on your own~ You have a talent you know?”

Lotor smiled haughtily but you can tell how much he was gushing internally. 

“It really worked out for you though, thanks to your acting career, you could have your ‘Private’ lessons with Big Bro Meelo!” exclaimed Keith making Lotor shudder.

“Oh don't get me started on Coach! That guy is a tyrant!” whined Lotor leaning on Keith, putting his chin on his head. “He’s sooo meeeeeaaaaan~~~!!!!!!!!”

_ “Now Kiss!!!! _ ” Hunk suddenly heard a distant female voice echoing from the vents. 

“Did you guys hear that?” Hunk asked bewilderedly looking around. 

The others listened a bit and shook their heads, making Hunk scratch his head in confusion.

“Aaaaanyhow! Come on! There is much to catch up on! I have a driver waiting outside for us to get to the mansion!” announced Lotor excitedly. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“I can't wait to see everyone especially mom and Grandma Lin’!” Hunk exclaimed as he and Keith watched Republic city pass by as Lotor’s driver took them to the mansion.

As they passed through some of the more busy areas Hunk and Keith could see more of the protesters and looked concerned.

“Did they bother you during your movie premiere Lotor? It is an action movie,” Keith asked as Lotor sipped some wine and shook his head.

“They tried but a good portion of the area was blocked off so they couldn't even get to the entrance very well unless they had passes,” he replied."So I didn't have to worry about it too much, though they have been standing in front of theaters though.”

“Guess that's the best you can do,” Keith said sighing as he leaned against the window."Still it's good to be home I've missed it.”

“Yeah everyone has missed you guys too,” Mako said as the car turned the corner and they could see the Sato Mansion in the distance. "Korra and Asami have been running around making sure everything is perfect for their son.”

“And don't think your mother didn't pull out all the stops,” Bolin added making both boys nervous. Soon they got out of the car and walked towards the mansion and knocked on the door.

It was only a few seconds before the door opened and a blur of blue tackled Keith.

“ **_KEITH SWEETIE YOU'RE HOME!”_ **

**_“MA!”_ ** gasped Keith as he felt all the air squeezed out of him.  _ “I… missed ya too Ma…” _

Keith inhaled gratefully the moment Korra finally released her bear hug on him. 

“Keith~” greeted Asami warmly stepping forward with arms open.

“Hi Mom~” replied Keith in like embracing his other mother.

Hunk heard a loud chattering as he looked at his feet.

“Pabu! You still live!!!” exclaimed Hunk joyfully as he gently picked up the aged Fire Ferret who crooned rubbing his head against him.

“What? No hug for your mother?” Opal teasingly greeted as she rubbed her pregnant belly. 

Hunk laughed as he gently gave his mom a hug while Pabu rode on his head.

Lotor felt a chuff in his ear as a heavy grey snout rested on his right shoulder. “Hello Naga…” he sighed, patting the old Polar-Bear Dog’s face.

Naga seemed to learn not to lick Lotor's face as much and just pressed her cold nose against him making him scratch her as you could hear her tail thump happily.

“Look how handsome you've gotten my little lion cub,” Asami cooed kissing Keith’s forehead as Keith chuckled as Asami hugged him again. "Such a fine young man.”

“We really missed you Keith, letters and visits could only do so much.” Korra added hugging Keith again only this time it was much more gentle.

Keith leaned into their embrace as he wrapped his own arms around the two women. He had missed them too. His mom’s gentle voice reading him stories and teaching him about her work to his Ma’s loud boasting voice when she was happy or teaching him firebending.

“You're just as handsome as your father is Hunky,” Opal cooed running her hands through her son’s short hair. "Looking so big and strong.”

“I'm glad I'm home,” Keith said wiping his eyes a bit before he noticed Asami and Asami grinning when Mako and Bolin had come back carrying two carriers, one large and one small. The brothers had disappeared letting the girls have their reunion. "What're those?”

“Weeeeellll we figure since you're back permanently now this would be the best time to give you and Hunk your gifts,” Korra said grinning as Mako placed the large carrier in front of Keith  while Bolin handed his son the other one.

The two looked looked at each other and jumped a bit when they heard noises. Lotor moved over and peeked over their shoulders, curious as well.

“Go on they've been eager to meet you,” Asami giggled as the boys fumbled with the locks. Hunk got his opened and a tanned head poked out.

“It's...it's adorable!!” Hunk gushed as a nose twitched and slowly crawled out sniffing Hunk before the creature gently padded onto his arm and curled around his neck, poking noses with Pabu. “What is it?”

“She’s a sand ferret, distant cousin to Pabu. We found her in a litter a while back and thought she would suit you,” Bolin said as Pabu peeked down from Hunk’s head and looked at the sand ferret who playfully pawed at the older one. 

The sand ferret looked like a hybrid of a Sand Cat and a Black footed Ferret. She had a mask to match her little black paws and a long sleek tail tipped black at the end  with  faint black stripes running down her sandy yellow fur while three small black bands distinctly stood out the joint of either of her front legs. Her pink nose pressed Hunk on his cheek as she slowly blinked at him with shiny black eyes.

She was only slightly smaller than Pabu, but she looked downright tiny sitting in Hunk’s large hands.

Hunk’s own eyes sparkled as the Sand Ferret took an instant liking to the large teen, purring as she ran up Hunk’s arm again and purred, slinking under his chin.

“Awwww~You’re so pretty~! I’ll call you Topaz!” declared Hunk, rubbing heads with the now named Sand Ferret.

Keith looked down at the carrier before him from which eager whines and scraping of claws could be heard.

Bending down, Keith had only just unlocked the cage when its door burst open as Keith found himself knocked over by something small, heavy and really furry. 

He was immediately attacked by something licking his face which made him laugh as he could hear happy whines making him sputter. He finally got his bearings and sitting up on the ground whatever attacked him had rolled down his chest and landed in his lap.

Keith stared at the bundle of fluffy fur before he saw a tail wag rapidly and the creature up right itself. Keith was then staring into a pair of bright icy blue eyes that reminded him of the frozen lakes he'd see when Korra would take him to visit his grandparents in the southern water tribe.

He put his hands under the creature and brought them up to his face before he looked at Korra who was trying not to laugh at how shocked Keith was.

“Ma...is this...is this a **_polar bear puppy!?_** ” Keith said as the puppy’s legs were trying to run, it wanting to be near Keith before the dark haired boy hugged the puppy laughing."It's a real polar bear puppy!!”

The pup wiggled out of Keith's arms and ran up to Naga who bent down and nuzzled the pup.

Asami helped Keith up as the pup started running among everyone's legs.

“Naga became a mom earlier this year," explained Asami, amused at the pup’s antics. 

“He’s small now, but he'll get big really quick,” informed Korra capturing the pup and cradling it in her arms. “So whatcha gonna call him?”

Keith thought a bit as he looked down at the pup panting in Korra’s arms. For some reason, only one particular name came to mind.

“Akira. His name is Akira,” Keith replied surely as the pup barked in agreement before jumping at Keith's face, knocking him over once more.

“He's so cute!” Hunk cooed as he bent down to get a closer look at the puppy who just barked getting Topaz’s attention as she sniffed the puppy. "Aww they're already getting along!"

“Ma...thank you I'll take really good care of Akira,” Keith said as the puppy was barking at Topaz who chittered back amused.

“We figured it was time you got your own pet since you wanted to be more independent but also because we knew you always wanted one ,” Korra said brushing her fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Thanks Ma…” Keith said as Lotor kneeled down next to Hunk.

“Well…I  suppose he’s kind of cute.....but is he really going to get as big as Naga?” Lotor asked as Akira turned his head to Lotor letting the blonde scratch behind his ears.

“Probably bigger, males tended to grow faster and bigger than the females.” Korra replied grinning. “So expect a huge ball of fluff and slobber.”

At that moment, Akira jumped and gave Lotor one long wet lick much to his chagrin. 

“Huzzah…” Lotor said bluntly while everyone laughed. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It wasn't long before everyone gathered at the dinner table, enjoying  the lavish feast set before them as Lin and the rest of Tenzin’s family came along later to join them.

“So what exactly is your plan dear?” asked Lin confronting Hunk who swallowed his food. 

“Toza is letting us stay in the attic of the  Arena until we can afford our own place,” he replied while Lin looked concerned.

“Is that really a good idea though? Those so called ‘ _Pacifists’_ of Raava’s faction have been surrounding the place for some time now.”

“I’m curious though, why **are** they surrounding the Pro-Bending arena?” piped up Ikki appearing next to Hunk.

Lin sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “It's because of the new Pro-Bending rules and regulations….”

“Really?” Keith asked looking excited at the mention of pro-bending much to the amusement of the table,”what? I have yet to miss a pro-bending game before they stopped and had to make some changes, “and being in the attic gives us access to that!”

“Uh huh, anyway with the growing numbers of airbenders that have been discovered since the spirit realm portal has been opened some people deemed it unfair that they weren’t included,” Lin replied taking a sip from her drink,” so one of the new regulations state that you must have an airbender on your team so that means instead of the three vs three is now a four vs four squad.”

“I still don’t see what’s so wrong with that? We saw them earlier weren’t they already protesting by the arena?” Keith asked as he petted Akira who was sitting by his feet waiting for scraps of food as Topaz was sleeping comfortably around Hunk’s neck.

“They believe airbenders shouldn’t be fighting at all since traditionally they are pacifists, ” Lin replied, “they think they’re going against their own teachings by wanting to participate in fighting.”

“But that was decades ago? and times have changed I mean I know the past is something you should learn from but you shouldn’t have to take it to that extreme?” Meelo asked making a face before shoveling some food in his mouth much to the disgust of his sisters next to him. “I mean I’d love to try but I have my cute little student to train.”

“Ugh Meelo, you're 24! Can you please eat like a grown up?” chided Jinora, flicking off a speck of asparagus that hit her cheek. “Even Rohan eats neater than you!”

“Hey I don't judge your eating habits so don’t judge mine,” he retorted with a huff. “What happened to that husband of yours anyway?”

“Kai’s exhausted from his last mission remember?” reminded Rohan, flicking a piece carrot to Pabu who caught it. 

 “I’m more uncomfortable with the fact that they are blatantly using Korra’s title to justify themselves,” said Asami disapprovingly. 

 “And you **let** them Ma?” demanded Keith incredulously. 

 Korra sighed and placed her utensils down. “Look, I wasn't very comfortable either at first, but their matriarch, Allura assures me that they aren't doing anything wrong. And from what I see, the public supports them too.”

 “That doesn't make what they're doing right,” argued Keith who frowned heavily. “It's not their place to dictate the rest of society!”

 “Keith… Easy man…” Hunk said gently, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

 Keith met Hunk’s eyes and exhaled slowly before cleaning his utensils and standing up. “Thanks for dinner party, it was delicious but I'm going to have to head out first..."he said in a polite yet cold tone as he left the dinner table with Akira trotting after his heels. 

 Hunk and Lotor quickly stood up and bowed politely before hurrying after him. 

 There was an awkward silence at the dinner table as everyone heard the door close. 

 Bolin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

 “Anyone wanna see Pabu perform his new trick?” he asked weakly. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

A figure sat in a tree across the street watching Keith and Hunk along with their pets, pile into Lotor’s car and drove off. 

 The girl lowered her binoculars and smirked as she hopped off the branch and landed on her moped waiting below before strapping on her helmet and driving off. 

 " _I’ve found them~”_ she giggled deviously as she sped off into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “How would you guys like to form a Pro-Bending Team with me?”


	8. Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Hunk are trying to make a living while dealing with a strange girl who just doesn't know how to take a hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoLiddy: Again, Sorry for the mix-up!

“Then once the sand is heated,” Keith said smiling at the crowd that surrounded their booth at the marketplace where people who have never seen sandbending or had reservations about it as the crowd watched as Hunk grinned and started to form a familiar looking polar bear dog running. Keith threw his friend a look who gave him an innocent one back making Keith shake his head as he started to heat the sand so the figure became more solidified.

“Once we got the basic shape we can actually add color!” Hunk said smiling as he bended some materials that made the polar bear dog’s white fur show and before long Hunk set the now cooled glass figuring of Naga down on front. 

The crowd burst with applause, especially the kids at the front who looked at the glass statue in awe as it actually looked like Naga running, tugging at their parent’s clothes eagerly and excitedly. They got a few questions regarding their skills but they managed to not only sell the Naga figurine but a few others before the crowd disperse into the market.

“Really Hunk?” Keith sighed as they rested until their next little show for their shop. Hunk moved around fixing a few already pre-made figures they had made as Keith yawned resting his head against the table with a pad of paper and used pencils he had for sketching new ideas. 

“Come on you know you miss both Naga and your Ma, you can’t stay mad at her forever. You know she can’t be everywhere at once and she did say she wasn’t very happy about them using her title as Avatar,” Hunk reasoned to his best friend.                  

Since settling in Keith and Hunk decided to expand their practice with combining their respective elements into something fun hence the glass making.   

Keith hadn't spoken much about that night but Hunk knew it was only because Keith shared Korra’s stubbornness. Knowing him though, it was only a matter of time before he would talk things out. 

Hunk neatly arranged their glass figurines on the table while Keith was calculating their current earnings. 

The figures they made were certainly beautiful but it was Akira sleeping next to their table with Topaz curled up with him that truly attracted the customers. 

A shadow fell over the animals as the two pets lifted their heads to see a teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long red hair tied in side braid looking down at them. She had on a light blue blouse reminiscent of a water tribe design with dark blue shorts and brown calf boots. Around her waist was a belt with two pouches on either hip.

“Awwwwww~ Just when you think you’ve seen all that is cute~! I’ve never seen a Sand Ferret and a Polar Bear Dog in person before~!” she cooed holding out her hand for the two to sniff.

Akira wagged his tail barking a bit as the girl leaned over and scratched his ears while Topaz chittered on Akira’s back standing on her hind legs wanting scratches too. 

“I'm starting to think if we taught Topaz and Akira tricks we’d be making more money,” Keith chuckled looking their pets." As much fun as glass making is it's barely enough, we’re lucky that Toza is understanding and let's us help in the arena.” 

“And use it for practice too,” Hunk chuckles but he sighed as he walked over to Akira and Topaz."We do kinda need something to help us. I'm Hunk by the way.”

“Keith.” Keith added waving Akira over as Topaz climbed onto Hunk and settled on his head. 

“I'm Terra,” the girl said cheerfully, standing up with a smile." I've seen you guys around the arena! I work there too. I saw your match against Mako and Bolin the other day. You guys are really good.” 

Hunk smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Really? Thanks,” Keith said. 

Terra’s attention suddenly shifted to the glass figures on the table as she picked up one of Akira and Topaz playing with a butterfly. “So you guys hand-made all of this? Fascinating! I really dig your designs~” 

“Nah, Hunk is the real artist here, I just draw what I see and provide the heat,” Keith said humbly making Hunk sheepishly nudged him. 

“Aw shucks bro~” 

At that moment, Keith's expression turned serious, catching Terra’s eye. “Ok, what is it do you really want?” he demanded suspiciously. 

“Keith!” exclaimed Hunk in appalment, ready to apologize when Terra laughed and raised her hands in defense. 

“Ok you caught me! I do have an ulterior motive,” she cheerfully confessed, making Keith narrow his eyes. “I have a proposition for you boys.” 

The two boys side glanced each other briefly before back at Terra. 

“How would you guys like to form a Pro-Bending Team with me?” 

“No," said Keith promptly, much to the other two’s surprise. 

“Wait, What?!”exclaimed Terra in disbelief. 

“What, really?”Hunk asked in surprised confusion." I thought you loved Pro-Bending?” 

“I do, but I'm not about to team up with some stranger I barely know. Besides we need a Water-Bender and an Air-Bender,” declared Keith folding his arms as he eyeballed Terra. “I’m guessing you're a Water-Bender aren'tcha?” 

Terra simply responded by gathering water from their cooling bucket and swirling it around them before putting it back. “Spot on~ Guess you pick up a few things hanging out with a former detective huh?” 

“That's none of your business,” the young man retorted. 

“Why us anyway?” asked Hunk curiously. “Surely there are plenty of others?”

“Sure, but there's something about you two I really like~ Something special~” she said peering at them. “It's like your auras are both so… unique, like a raw quality to them.” 

Hunk and Keith tensed as they touched their respective marks subtly.

Terra gave a shrug. “Well, think about it you guys! I’m off to find myself an Airbender~ See you at the Arena Tonight~ Toodles!” she said patting Akira and Topaz before skipping off into the crowd. 

The two guys raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Come onnnn you know you wanna join the pro bending circuit!” Terra said as she bounced after Keith as he was moving the practice pads around for him and Hunk to train while Terra was bothering him. Akira was running around his heels barking at Keith. 

“Come oonnn then what was all that training you probably did!” Terra sighed as she watched Keith setup the mats, Hunk was busy putting away the other equipment so Keith was stuck alone with her until he got back. 

“What part of ‘I don’t trust you' and ‘don’t want to’ do you not get?” Keith huffed slapping his hands together before turning to glare at Terra who didn’t looked put off of it at all, “Any luck with an airbender?”

“Nope, it’s either they don’t want to fight  and get involved with the Raava faction or they don’t want to or they are already part of a team,” Terra sighed plopping down on a bench as Keith started to stretch. 

“Oh well then guess you’ll have to keep trying,” Keith replied unsympathetically as he bent over backwards only to face to face with Terra touching noses with him. 

“You betcha~!” she said cheerfully.

“Wah!” exclaimed the boy losing his balance and falling over making Akira flinch and quickly trot over to see if Keith was alright.

The Polar Pup just curled in Keith's lap as he sat up and glared at Terra who grinned back at him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night Hunk and Keith had just returned to their quarters exhausted.

Akira bounded over to his corner while Keith and Hunk got ready change out of their clothes. 

Just as Keith had removed his shirt and  was stripping down to his boxers, Hunk suddenly gave a shriek.

Keith quickly turned his head to see Hunk collapse to his feet looking pale while scrambling away from a puddle of blood dripping from the ceiling. 

The blood began to swirl across the floor turning into writing. 

It read:

 

**_ Join my Pro-Bending Team~......... _ **

 

At first Keith did a double take at the ghoulish message as Hunk scrambled behind him when a thought suddenly struck him as he looked up, illuminating the rafters with a fireball to a crazy redhead smiling perversely with a nosebleed. 

“BWAH!!” exclaimed the two who quickly covered themselves as they glared at Terra.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two seconds later, some people in the park saw a screaming fireball shoot out from the roof of the arena and land in the harbor outside with a loud splash.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning in the park, Hunk and Keith were jogging with their pets as part of their routine. 

“It’s only been two days and she’s already driving me mad,” Keith grumbled as he jogged with Akira keeping with his pace. “I mean I know some people can be determined and stubborn…” 

“Calling the kettle black there Keithy?” Hunk chuckled as Keith glowered at him getting a familiar pouty look on his friend’s. “But I see where you’re going. Terra is rather persistent in wanting us for her pro bending team..” 

“Too persistent if you ask me.” Keith sighed. 

“I don’t know, weren’t you bothering Uncle Mako for ages because he didn’t want to teach you lightning bending?” Hunk chuckled before he caught up with Keith and wrapped an arm around him. “Look it’s early, early enough where you can go visit your mothers and talk to them before they have to go and do their duties.” 

“Guess it would be a nice break for the morning,” Keith said after a while. “You’ll be okay opening yourself? You don’t want to come with me for breakfast?” 

“Nah I’ll make something when I head back, go on Keith you need to talk to them. I’m sure Korra’s missed you as much as you missed her.” Hunk said. “Also it may give you some free time away from Terra as well.”

“True, alright I’ll see you in the marketplace then Hunk,” Keith waved as Hunk nodded and continued down the path in the park while Keith jogged a bit in the opposite direction."Guess we’re heading home for a bit Akira.” 

Akira barked eagerly as he followed Keith down the road, saying hi to the people he recognized from the market, waving at them. It took a bit of time since he walked but he eventually got to the mansion and knocked on the door, a servant opened it. They looked surprised but smiled fondly at Keith opening the door wider for Keith to walk in.

“They’re in the kitchen, Miss Asami is drinking her coffee and Lady Korra is just waking up.” the servant said as Keith couldn’t help but smile.

“Sounds like Ma, sleeping in as long as she can.” Keith said quietly heading to the kitchen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Korra was drowsily using bending to heat and swirl her tea at the same time while Asami glanced over at her lover.

“You Ok?” 

Korra just sighed heavily. “I…I can't stop thinking about that look Keith gave me the other night… he looked so… disappointed in me…”

Asami reached over and clutched Korra’s hand. “You know he's just protective over us. I-” 

A small knock on the door frame interrupted their conversation as the two women looked up in surprise to see Keith standing at the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Hey Moms…” he greeted in a soft voice, entering the room. 

“Keith!” exclaimed Korra sitting up straight.

The teenager rubbed his arm as he approached his parents. 

“Listen Ma… I’m sorry for how I reacted the other night… it was wrong of me…”Keith began to apologize when Korra hugged her son.

“No, don't be kiddo. You had every right to be upset but you understand my reasons right?” 

Keith nodded quietly into Korra’s shoulder as he hugged her back. 

Asami just sighed happily. “Well isn't this good~” 

“It is~” sighed a new voice in agreement. 

Keith's, Asami’s and Korra’s head's all popped up in realization as they turned to see Terra sitting at the table holding a box of pastries. 

“Terra?!” exclaimed Keith in disbelief. 

“Friend of yours dear?” asked Asami curiously.

 **“Yes-Uh, I mean No-she-!”** Keith sputtered before glaring at the girl. “What are you doing here?! How did you even get in here?!”

“I come bearing gifts!” declared Terra presenting the box of baked goods to Asami. “Also I wanted to greet the parents of my new Pro-Bending Teammate ~!” 

Keith's parents looked to their son in pleasant surprise. “Keith, I didn't know you joined a Pro Bending team~” exclaimed Korra excitedly. 

_**“But I-!”** _

“Your son is so talented and so nice to me Mrs. Avatar~! He was so kind to help a poor girl like me in need~”

“Well that’s our Keith~” gushed Asami proudly. 

_“Moooom…”_ whined Keith in embarrassment.

“Our first match is in the Rookie Tournament next month~ Will you come and watch us?” 

“Oi, you-!” Keith tried to protest but was interrupted by Asami and Korra looking excited.

“Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world!” exclaimed Korra shaking hands with Terra. “Train hard you two!”

Terra grinned happily showing a peace sign when Keith suddenly picked her up by her collar and gave his moms a forced smile. “We gotta go now Moms…. See you next time,” he said as he left the mansion dragging Terra out with him. 

“Toodle-Loo~!” said the girl cheerfully waving her handkerchief at them in goodbye.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith practically kicked the door opened to their room making the occupants inside jump and turn towards the door, concerned when Keith came in with a pissed off face. Though it changed to one of surprise when he saw a worried platinum blonde standing with Hunk as Topaz was on Hunk’s head. 

“Lotor?” 

“Keith! Hunk’s been telling me about this crazy girl that's been stalking the two of you, are you alright?” Lotor asked walking quickly up to Keith concerned.

“Yeah I'm okay...well mostly.” Keith said getting grumpy as Hunk joined Lotor. 

“Mostly? Don't tell me you didn't make up with your moms,” Hunk asked as Keith shook his head and hauled an unfazed Terra in front of them.”......What did she do?” 

“She was **_inside_** the mansion and basically told my moms I was part of her pro bending team and invited them to **_our_** first match that's in a month,” Keith seethed dropping Terra who looked unashamed. "And knowing my mom's they're probably telling your parents and  Uncle Mako!” 

“Spirits…” Hunk groaned slapping his forehead. 

Lotor scowled at the girl who had upset his two friends and confronted her by grabbing her top with one hand hauling her close.

“Just who do you think you are blackmailing my friends into your little game!? If they said no you should respect their choices and not go and practically hustle them into doing what you want!” Lotor growled glaring scathingly at Terra. “You are going to be in so much trouble…” 

“Ooo goody we have an airbender now! We’re all set!” Terra interrupted making the three freeze. “Nice work you two already having one!” 

“H-hey wait a minute!” Keith said pushing Terra away from the stunned Lotor as he stood in front of him along with Hunk. “What did you just say!?” 

Terra whipped out a pair of glasses and pushed them on her face while smiling deviously as she purposely shone a flashlight on her face to make the lenses glint. 

“You boys are so predictable~” she smirked  much to the annoyance of the boys. “My, my~ What would old Daddy Dearest say if he found out his son was practicing Airbending after being expressly **_forbidden~?_** ” 

Lotor grew paler as Keith stomped forward. “Ok first off, Screw you. Secondly, how **dare** you?! Are you so desperate to be in the pro-bending circuit that you would play dirty?!”

Terra just giggled as she sat on a desk, folding her right leg over her left. “Now, now, desperate is such a drab term. I would say ‘Eager’ sounds more accurate~” she said with a creamy tone in her voice. “And I'm **_merely_** , how you say, being **_persuasive ~”_**

Hunk snorted derisively. “Pushy is more like it….” he muttered under his breath. 

“By all means, you are all free to walk away from my offer,”said Terra casually plucking off her fake glasses. “However, it would be such a **_shame_** to disappoint your families~” 

Keith growled as Terra hopped off the desk. “You bitch…”

“You have until tomorrow night, boys~ Meet me at the Arena~” she purred as she walked past them.

Keith's eyes blazed as his fists charged up with fire.

“Keith, No!” cried Hunk reaching for him, but was too late to stop him from flinging a large fireball towards Terra’s back. 

Without missing a beat, the girl raised her arms, summoning streams of water from the canisters in her pouches and formed a water counter shield, effectively extinguishing the flames as a thick cloud of steam erupted, filling the entire room. 

Hunk quickly ran to open the window as Lotor air bended the steam out to reveal that Terra had already made her escape. 

Keith snarled and banged a fist on the desk, startling Akira and Topaz who hid behind Hunk. 

Never in Keith's life had he ever felt this much anger in him. 

_“Curse that girl…. Curse that girl to the darkest pits of the Spirit World!”_ he snarled under his breath much to the deep concern of Hunk and Lotor as Akira whined and pawed at his master's leg.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor and Hunk stood muttering to each other on the area muttering each other with Lotor tapping his foot continuously looking irritated as he looked around a scowl planted on his face as they waited for Terra at the arena. 

Footsteps were coming out of the doorways, practically skipping on to the arena where she stopped in front of Hunk and Lotor looking at them grinning.

  
“So I see you boys made your choice? But you’re missing someone,” Terra said gleefully. 

“First things first,” Lotor snarled stepping forward sending blades of air that cut Terra’s pouches of water before making the water fly away as Hunk bended some earth discs that turned into full on hand and feet cuffs keeping her stiff as a board as Lotor wrapped her in air and held her up. "We have conditions Bitch.” 

“I figured as much,” Terra replied as if she wasn’t totally at their mercy hovering above the fighting arena. "What are they?” 

“First off Keith is going to lead this team, we won’t accept that you basically blackmailed and manipulated us to join you,” Hunk said stepping up folding his arms, “and don’t even try the whole thing about our parents being ashamed of us, push comes to shove they’ll accept our decision given what had happened so no more of that or any other tricks, blackmail or manipulating us. NEVER for your gain or anyone else’s.”  

“You are not to call me my name or mention anything related to me if you want to keep me as an airbender on this team as stated my Father wants me to forget anything with airbending so it’ll be your loss if you do anything to endanger that,” Lotor added as he stepped up closer to Terra, and made a sphere of air surround Terra’s head, as he smirked darkly at her. "Another thing, no more manipulating us. Especially Keith. You already pissed him off once and it’ll be in your best interest to not do that again, you may have defended against him once but you might not get lucky next time. Otherwise you’ll find yourself a bit short of breath and dropped in the middle of desert.” 

“Lotor,” Hunk said concerned as the blonde shook his head. 

“I know my father’s reputation Hunk. It wouldn’t be unusual for someone to go ‘missing’ for a cause and I had looked up records of what a certain airbender named Zaheer was able to do I’m willing to go that far if it keeps Keith safe from people like her,” Lotor replied back as he turned his attention to Terra. “So what’s your  next step…” 

Terra began to lightly snicker before going into full on laughter, much to the confusion of the two. 

“I was right to choose you guys~! So predictable yet full of surprises~!” laughed Terra so much that Hunk was a little concerned.

 _“You didn't thin the air around her and made her lightheaded did you?”_ he hissed to Lotor who quickly shook his head and dropped her as Hunk quickly released the cuffs.

At that moment Keith came running in and looked between the still laughing Terra who was crumpled on the floor and back to the currently freaked out duo. 

“What is this?! What happened??” 

Lotor cleared his throat and stepped forward  to explain but Terra surprisingly beat him to it. 

“We were just making sure we had some conditions laid out is all~” she piped up casually.

“Ok, boys you got yourself a deal~” she agreed before addressing Keith. “Congratulations Captain, you now got yourself a Pro-Bending Team~”

Keith blinked a bit in confusion. “Huh?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a quick explanation, Keith's jaw dropped open while Terra simply poked his cheek.

“Oooh soft~” she commented when Keith snapped out of his shock and grabbed her hand.

“Okay don’t touch me...I still don’t trust you even if we are a team together,” Keith growled his eyes flashing gold for a moment as he dropped her hand and took a deep breath. “Alright so I did some research which is why I was late coming into the arena. So we basically have a month to get some semblance of a team together before the circuit begins, I actually had to go and get the paperwork since SOMEONE neglected to go through all the necessary passages to do so.” 

“Whoopsie…” Terra said to the amusement of the trio. 

“Like Grandma Lin said, the regulations have changed we need a four man team one of each element,” Keith said pointing to the information on the paper but he tapped the airbender’s name. "But we can’t exactly go around and call Lotor as his dad would immediately pull him out and then we’d be a man down.” 

Lotor took the paper and read over the rules humming. “We do have equipment for safety reasons I can more than likely get a full on helmet or something that’ll hide my prominent features from the crowd,” he replied. "But Hunk did say I was going to have to go under an alias. 

“What about Rolo?” Terra suggested.

“Well an anagram of a name would work but isn’t that a bit too obvious? You’re just taking the T out of Lotor.” Hunk said folding his arms,” also don’t we need a sponsorship to have a team work anyway? I know we wanted to be independent from our parents Keith…”

Lotor thought hard when an idea struck him. “Wait…. I might know someone….”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Of course I’d be glad to sponsor your team!!!” exclaimed Varrick enthusiastically as he performed yoga in the middle of his office. “Varrick Global Industries will be more than honored to help out his friends. What do you think Honey?”

His wife/co-leader of the company,Zhuli smiled and nodded supportively. “I think it's a wonderful idea Darling~I’ll get a contract ready right away! ” 

“It's settled then!” exclaimed Varrick doing a headstand and holding his foot out to the teens. 

The boys all visibly grimaced in disgust but forced grins while Terra enthusiastically stood on her head and used her feet to shake Varrick’s, not at all fazed by his eccentricity.

“A pleasure doing business with you kind gentleman~!” she said cheerfully with a grin.

 “Hah! I like this girl!” exclaimed Varrick happily turning to the boys who side glanced each other.

“Now come on! There's no time to lose! Let's get planning!” the aged CEO declared flipping back onto his feet along with Terra as Varrick ushered them out to show to discuss.

 

And thus began the formation of a new Pro-Bending team… albeit unconventionally…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> A cloud dust was beginning to form as the clay disks collided with each other or with the opposing benders, covering Red Zone two with thick dust.
> 
> “We’ll hit em’ high, you get em’ low!” yelled Terra as she and Lotor aimed for the silhouettes appearing in the cloud while Keith aimed for their feet.


	9. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tough first match and a fated encounter! Sort off~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoLiddy: Once More~! Sorry for the mix-ups!

“Terra stop doing that you can’t do that in a real bending tournament!” Keith groaned blasting the bubbles that came to close to him as Terra was making continuous bubbles that popped in their faces. “You’re only allowed blasts of water to defend!”

“But bubbles are much better distractions! Who can resist not wanting to pop bubbles?” Terra replied.

“Hunk!” Lotor groaned as he barely managed to duck out of the way of Hunk’s spinning defense technique unfortunately Lotor was working on ways to attack while still defending but was standing close to where Hunk was practicing.

“Sorry Lotor! I’m use to it just being me and Keith here and more room to maneuver around!” Hunk apologized as he moved the discs out of the way.

“Okay okay stop!” Keith sighed. “We need to talk about this! There is no way we are going to be competent enough if we’re like this, we need to figure out what our jobs are in the ring and figure it out from there.”

“Alright so let’s talk what we’re good at I guess? Terra’s pretty acrobatic and so am I,” Lotor said frowning as he folded his arms trying to word his thoughts while said girl was floating about in the background riding a giant bubble shaped like a dragon.

“Hunk is pretty good at defensive moves while I guess I’m light on my feet…” added Keith while Hunk watched Terra bounce about with Topaz and Akira floating with her.

“I have an idea~” suggested Terra floating past them.

“ _Shut Up Terra!”_ snapped the two making the girl shrug as she entertained the pets.

Hunk looked sorry for Terra while frowning disapprovingly at the other two who looked engrossed in their discussion.

At that moment Varrick and Zhuli came parading into the arena wheeling in a chest.

 “Gather round Lion Turtles! Uncle Varrick and Aunty Zhuli has got some presents for you!” announced Varrick as his wife opened the chest.

 The group quickly gathered to see what the couple had brought them.

 “Alright kids! Be amazed! I present to you the latest uniform of Pro Bending!” declared Varrick lifting the new team uniform.

 The new uniform was  a dark green bodysuit with a more streamlined and form fitting design for maximum movement and mobility. It had  olive  and silver colored fitted body armor covering the shoulders, chest, abdomen, thighs, arms and knees finishing off with knee high boots.

 Zhuli lifted the new full covered helmet which was olive with silver markings with a special reflective visor that concealed the entire face and head. The visor, along with a colored disk on the chest plate reflected the wearer’s element, in this case Yellow, symbolizing air.

 Lotor took the helmet and examined it before trying it on and the other three watched as the helmet snapped on and completely hid Lotor’s face.

 “Sweet you're complete incognito!” Terra said. “So that's one problem down now we need to figure out how to fight like a team and a nickname for Lotor.”

 “Why not Prince?” Zuhli suggested. “With his family he's practically is one and it's a common word where no one will be able to distinguish it.”

 "I think that works well,” Keith nodded as Zuhli smile. “So now our so called fighting style.”

 “You and Hunk already have a good teamwork given how often you two are trained together.How about you two take the front while Terra and I support from the back?” Lotor asked holding his chin looking thoughtful. “That makes sense right?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” agreed Keith as Zhuli and Varrick handed out the new suits. “Let's suit up and try these out!”

 “Make us proud!” declared Varrick with determination.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith was very much impressed by the new uniforms as he swiftly weaved across the platform dodging air blasts from Lotor before striking back. Terra jumped in front of Lotor and extinguished the flames before blasting water back at Keith who was shielded by Hunk’s Earth Disk counter shield which exploded into dust.

 “Ok guys great work! We can definitely use this strategy if we work on it until the qualifying rounds in two weeks,” complemented Keith as he took off his helmet while the others did likewise.

 Lotor airbended the remaining dust away before shaking his hair out.

“Lotor, great footwork but you gotta work on that speed. Hunk, awesome improvement but lets try to quicken the timing a little. I think I myself was could work on my punches…” assessed Keith looking at each member

“I think we did awesome!” piped up Terra when Keith turned to her sharply.

 “You should talk! What the heck were those water shields? They totally exceeded the allowed timing for strikes! Do you want to get us penalized?!”

 Hunk frowned heavily when Lotor chimed in.

 “You got us together so you of all people to should buck up!” agreed Lotor joining in.

 Hunk glanced over at Terra who still had a bright smile on her face.

 “Okle Pokles Captain!” she chirped.

 Keith huffed with a slight sneer. “Let's break for now and pick this up tomorrow.”

 Terra smiled and saluted before skipping out the door.

 Hunk folded his arms as he turned to his friends. “Aren't you guys being a little harsh on her? I think she did pretty well today.”

 Topaz climbed up on Hunk’s shoulder and chittered in agreement while Akira plodded over to Keith and chuffed.

 Lotor snorted derisively and tossed his hair. “Hey, she got us into this. She should know better than to slack off!”

 “Terra wanted to Pro-Bend and she's getting her wish. She should be thankful we’re even going through with this after what she did,” agreed Keith picking up his stuff.

 “But Still…” Hunk wanted to say but the two already began walking off.

 Akira and Topaz looked to Hunk as their ears flopped down in disappointment as the Earthbender sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this you guys…..” he muttered to the pets who both nudged him in agreement.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_ Several weeks later…..  _ **

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“It's just the preliminaries we just have to get through this…” Lotor muttered as they eyed their opponents on the other side.

 Since there were so many participants this year that joined the circuit especially with the new regulations the people in charge of the pro bending decided to have preliminaries to elementary times. They'd only get one try and if they lost they were out of the running until next season.

 “I think I'm going to be sick…” Hunk groaned as Terra patted his back and gave him an encouraging smile.

 “Everything will be fine and we’ll get out of this Hunky dory!” Terra laughed as Hunk couldn't help but smile too trying to calm his nerves down as the announcer went over the rules of the fights while the team strategize.

 “Okay just remember what we practiced we should be okay ,” Keith said clenching his fists trying to kill his nerves it was one thing training it was another being in an actual pro-bending fight.

 “Still got that sinking feeling.” Hunk muttered as they all got into positions getting ready to fight. He could tell Lotor and Keith were still tense while Terra seemed oblivious to the tension of the other two, he internally whined praying to the spirits and Shan that they make it through the round.

 “Alright to both Captains understand?” The announcer said as both Keith and the opposing captain nodded,” alright then!”

 The Beifongs and Satos along with Tenzin’s family sat in the VIP box with Varrick and Zhuli waving the team flag and banners.

 “Kick their butts you guys!!!!” cheered Korra loudly.

 “GO LION TURTLES!!!” cheered Meelo, Rohan along with the Beifong Twins while Akira barked loudly over the stands while Topaz jumped excitedly and chattered loudly on on Mako’s shoulder.

Everyone was on edge bouncing on the balls of their feet waiting...waiting until the bell finally rang for the start of the match.

“ **BEGIN!”**

 Immediately Keith jabbed fire blasts out in front of him but the earthbender on the other team blocked it allowing the water Bender to move forward and aim at him but Hunk backed Keith up by spinning the discs deflecting the water. Terra leapt up  from behind Hunk and pushed the fire and earth Bender back as Lotor did the same.

 The opponents airbender slashed through the water and air strikes as their firebender blasted a particularly powerful strike that struck Lotor in the chest, sending him and Hunk flying back into Zone two.

 

  **“Whoa! Did you folks see that?! That was some power from red corner as the Global Industries Lion Turtles just lost two teammates to Blue Zone Two as their remaining Fire and Water Bender are upfront and open!”** the announcer exclaimed watching Keith and Terra deflect the oncoming attacks while Lotor and Hunk did what they could from their Zone.

 

  _‘Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!!! I was too cocky!! How did I not consider this?!’_ Keith cursed in his head as he weaved about and fired back.

 He glanced over to Terra who appeared unfazed and seemed actually be dancing around the attacks.

 “Dammit Terra! Quit fooling around!” snapped Keith as he bumped into her when suddenly he took a disc to the gut making him stumble back to Zone Two as Korra and Asami winced.

 

  **“Ooooh that's gotta hurt! Welp there goes the LionTurtle Captain into Zone Two as Waterbender Terra is left alone in Zone One to get full force of the attacks!!!”**

 

 Terra focused more on evading the attacks from the opponent as the opponents began focusing their attacks on her.

 The rest of her team still continued firing back but only Hunk realized that he was the only one trying to cover Terra as Lotor and Keith blasted around her.

 Terra shot water back while breaking the disks aimed at her but a sudden fire shot blinded her causing her to fall to Zone Two where Hunk quickly caught her as a green line lit up allowing their opponents to advance into their turf.

 Suddenly the bell went off signaling the end of the round.

 

  **“Oh! And that’s the end of Round 1 ending in victory of the Red Team! Better luck in Round Two, Lion Turtles!”**

 

 Keith quickly signalled for Time Out as the two teams took a five minute breather.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What the heck was that?!” demanded Keith getting in Terra’s face back in the locker room.

 “What was what?” asked Terra innocently.

 “We are trying to fight a serious match here! Not dance!”

 “You do realize our practice would be for nothing if we lose this right?” Lotor demanded angrily.

 Terra looked them back in the eye, seemingly unaffected, although her smile did drop. “I am fully aware of that fact, **_Prince._** But I merely was following as per the plan of the Captain that was unanimously selected for the team,” she said coolly.

 Lotor fumed angrily. “You listen you little-”

 “Alright! **_That's IT!”_** yelled Hunk pulling the two males away as he stood by Terra, glaring at his childhood friends disapprovingly. “I have had just about **_enough_** of your rotten attitudes! Terra has been nothing but cooperative, good sport these past few weeks but you two have been downright **_BUTTHOLES!”_**

 Keith and Lotor stood surprised and taken aback by the usually soft spoken Hunk’s sudden outburst.

“Look I know we hated how we got put together  like this, Terra’s stalking, insistence, blackmailing, hustling, using Keith’s mom's…” Hunk started before he was on the receiving end of three looks as even Terra was wondering where he was going with this. "My point being despite how the team came together we are a team right now, but we're not showing that because you two are being hardasses on Terra! I know Terra is very very eccentric and I'm sure she means well in her own crazy ways but if we want to set foot in the circuit can we please cut the hostilities and work together?”

 Keith groaned as he breathed out some fire to let out some stress,” Okay okay stop guilt tripping me Hunk I get it. Both Lotor and I have been royal asses since practice,” he said as he looked up at Terra,”I'm sorry I've been rough with you since we started this whole team, I'm suppose to be captain and I haven't given you a chance.”

 “Yeah and I guess getting to your moms was a low blow in my part, eh water under the bridge!” Terra replied back making Keith relieved.

 “I apologize Terra.” Lotor grunted as Hunk and Keith looked at each other knowing that was the best they were going to get out of him.

 “Okay so now that we’re more tolerant of each other we’re already in zone 2.”

 “Don't worry your Princely butt I have a plan!” Terra grinned.

 “I feel this should be necessary but how crazy are you thinking ?” Keith asked as Terra’s grin spread even wider and she started laughing.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Lion Turtles returned and stood facing the opposing team in line with their matching elements.

 

** “Weeeeeeeeeelllllcome BACK, Ladies and Gentlemen, to Round 2 of this Pro Bending Preliminary Match! So far the Red Team is in the lead after pushing the Blue Team into Zone Two in the First Round! Can the Lion Turtles make a comeback this round?! Let’s just see!” **

 

**_DING-DING!!!!_ **

 

“CROSSFIRE!” yelled Terra so loudly that the other team got momentarily startled giving the Lion Turtles their opening.

 

At the exact same time, the Lion Turtles struck fast but aimed not at the member in front of them.

 

Terra and Lotor who were in the center, both performed Headshots on the Fire and

Earthbender near the corners, effectively stunning them as Hunk and Keith made hard torso strikes to the Water and Air benders in the center sending them rolling into Zone Two.

 

The crowd cheered as the commentator jumped up in his seat.

 

** “WOW-WHEEE! THAT WAS AMAZING! THE ROUND ONLY BARELY GOT STARTED AND THE RED TEAM ALREADY LOST _TWO_ MEMBERS TO ZONE TWO!!! Looks like Blue Team’s got their second _wind_ as they are holding their _ground_ and _firing_ back with a vengeance!!! _Water_ things can we expect from this round?! And YES! I JUST MADE FOUR ELEMENT PUNS!!!!” **

 

“COME ON LION TURTLES!!!!! Cheered Korra and Asami while Tenzin and Varrick blew hard into a Vuvuzela causing everyone in their booth to get stunned and cover their ears.

Terra and Lotor went back to deflecting the opposing air and water attacks as Hunk and Keith focused their attacks on the Fire and Earthbenders feet, moving in tandem as they forced the remaining members in Blue Zone One to stumble back into the Red Zone.

 

 **“And the Lion Turtles regain their Territory!!!!”** exclaimed the announcer as a Green Line instantly lit up allowing the Lion Turtles to advance forward.

 

“Holy Spirits we're doing it!” exclaimed Lotor in surprise as he dodged a fire blast by going into a roll.

“We’ll celebrate when we actually win, Prince," said Keith breaking apart a couple of disks as they recalled what Terra said to them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “SO, what exactly **is** your plan?” asked Keith as a devious glint appeared in Terra’s eye.  _

_ “First off, we are focusing too much on trying to push them out at the same time instead of hitting them one by one. What makes a team is being able to truly utilize individual strength and use it! So listen up. ” began Terra.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hunk kept sending hit after hit to each member systematically whenever it looked like they were going to attack.

While Lotor utilized his airbending training to evade oncoming attacks before hitting back.

 

_ “Hunk, you may not be the most agile or fast member but you are precise and strong. Lotor, your strikes aren't that powerful, but you have speed and can dodge better than anyone here. So your task is focusing on tiring them out. ” _

 

Keith focused his energy on hitting the benders just seconds after Hunk struck them, forcing the other team on defense.

 

 _“Keith, you have both power and agility but you get inside your head too easily by trying to multitask_. _Follow Hunk’s lead and hit them one by one. Get their legs and chest area. It’ll break their focus._ "

 

Terra skirted all over their zone making random precise hits.

 

_ “As for me, I’m small but that just makes it harder for them to hit me. I’ll make sure to get them distracted.” _

 

It wasn't long before the Lion Turtles succeeded in knocking all of the Red Team into Red Zone Two making the spectators cheer wildly as the Blue Team advanced.

 

** “AAAAAAAAANNND Blue Team is now in the lead as they crossover into Red Territory!” **

 

“Alrighty, Hunky! Power Disc Pummeler! Let's Go!” commanded Terra as Hunk smirked and nodded as he began to ricochet the earth disks off the side rails, adding more and more until the Red Team found themselves in the midst of a wild barrage of rapidly spinning earth disks.

“SHOW EM’ HOW IT'S DONE HUNK!!!!!” yelled Wei and Wing wildly from the stands.

 

** “It looks like the Red Team is getting pummeled left and right thanks to the ingenious tactic of the Lion Turtle’s Earthbender!!” **

 

A cloud dust was beginning to form as the clay disks collided with each other or with the opposing benders, covering Red Zone two with thick dust.

“We’ll hit em’ high, you get em’ low!” yelled Terra as she and Lotor aimed for the silhouettes appearing in the cloud while Keith aimed for their feet.

The resulting combined attack caused the Red Team to either jump in surprise or flinch heavily as Hunk knocked each one of the member hard into Zone Three creating wild cheers all around as the Lion Turtles gained yet another advantage in territory .

 

** “Astounding! Amazing! Insert another big word to exclaim starting with ‘A’! This match has completely turned around! Is this really the same Blue team from earlier?!” **

 

“Alright Boys! Let's go wild!!!” declared Terra as she laughed and spun her arms wildly, sending water blasts flying with the speed of a machine gun. “Pulverizing PinWheel!!!!!”

“Well we’ve done this good listening to Terra,” Keith laughed, as he gave Terra a thumbs up sign making her cackle, as he had flames appeared on his hands” let's finish this!”

“Whahahahaha!!” Terra laughed as her arms spun faster and jets of water were shooting out like rapid fire making the red team try and dodge them but their air and earth bender tripped as Keith and Hunk were aiming for their legs. The two grinned as they kept tripping up the fighters while Lotor took advantage of their unbalanced movement to push them closer and closer to the edge.

The red team tried fighting back but due to knocking into each other from the continuous assaults while trying to maintain on the arena field was causing them more trouble and shoving at each other.

“Altogether Now!!!!” commanded Terra as she began gathering water.

The other three braced themselves as Keith charged up his fists, Lotor gathered the air around him while Hunk stomped the ground and brought up two disks.

**_“Finish them!”_ **

At the exact same time, the team put everything they could into the final attack as they fired off simultaneously.

Their opponents tried to make a last ditch effort to counter but were instantly overwhelmed as the attacks slammed into them, throwing them all off the arena.

 

 **“And It’s a Win by complete KNOCKOUT!!!! Victory goes to the Global Industries Lion Turtles!!!! ”** exclaimed the commentator excitedly jumping up on his desk as the crowd goes wild.

 

In the VIP stand Korra and Asami screamed excitedly as they jumped and hugged each other while Jinora and Ikki waved their pompoms in the air. Wei and Wing jumped and chest bumped each other while Rohan and Meelo grabbed Mako and Bolin and yelling victorious battle cries.

Tenzin and Pema whistled loudly in cheer while Zhuli was so excited she grabbed her husband and gave him a huge lung sucking kiss before dropping the eccentric who happily collapsed to  the floor as Akira walked up to  him and licked his face to revive him. Topaz chittered happily bouncing up and down as she jumped on everyone's shoulders.

 ** _“Fatality!!”_** declared Terra proudly back in the ring before suddenly getting hoisted up on Hunk’s shoulder.

“Hahaha we did it! We’re officially in the pro-bending circuit!” Hunk cheered as Terra was laughing while Keith removed his helmet and looked proudly at his team.

“You're a good strategist Terra if we hadn't listened to you we wouldn't have passed,” Keith said as Terra gave him a double thumbs up before whooping loudly,” come on I think our families want to congratulate us too.”

“I swear I could practically hear them from the ring!” Hunk laughed as he ran off with Terra leaving Keith and Lotor to follow after.

“We did good **_Prince_** I'm glad you're on our team.” Keith chuckled patting Lotor’s back as they quickly followed the others to the locker room.

When they got there Keith was mowed down by his mothers.

“That was amazing Keith!” Korra exclaimed,” I was a bit worried but holy spirits did you guys make a comeback! That was so so good!”

Asami kissed Keith’s head and held a proud smile on her face,” All your training paid off and you're off to a good start, there is no way Korra and I won't miss a match sweetie.”

“Thanks Ma...mom...I'm glad you don't mind.” Keith said as the two women wrapped him up in a hug.

Hunk and Terra were getting praises  from Hunk’s uncles Wei and Wing who were retelling how good Hunk looked down there doing all those moves and Terra’s eccentricity attacks were hilarious and entertaining. Opal was hugging Hunk tightly as Bolin slapped his back.

Lotor removed his helmet and stood off to the side watching his team’s family before signing.

“My sweet baby pupil you did great out there!” Meelo shouted slapping Lotor’s back as he turned around to see his teacher and his family smiling at him.

“Not bad Lotor," congratulated Rohan, lightly punching him in the shoulder while Ikki jumped and hugged him.

“Haha! Congratulations Lion Turtles!!!!! I knew you could win!” cheered Varrick being carried in by Zhuli before she put him down."Thanks Honey~”

“As a special treat, we’ll be hosting a grand party to celebrate the qualifying teams this weekend at Town hall, all of you are invited of course~”Zhuli said warmly as Varrick placed an arm around her.

“Entertainment and all you can eat!!!” announced Varrick proudly as everyone cheered.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The weekend came fast as Keith was back at the Sato mansion fixing the tie on his tuxedo as he uncomfortably fidgeted with his collar in the foyer mirror.

“Well~ Don't you look dashing~” complemented Terra as she came down the stairs in a blue evening gown with a matching shawl draped around her arms. She wore a simple gold chain with a blue jewel around her neck with matching dangling earring as she let her lovely red hair cascade behind her with her side bangs clipped behind her head with a gold barrette bejeweled with blue diamonds.

“You clean up nice yourself,” Keith responded with a smile as he received her at the bottom of the stairs.

Asami and Korra who were also in their formal wear came down shortly later arm in arm as they saw the two stand side by side and giggled.

“You two look adorable~” commented Korra making Keith smile weakly while Terra just gave a small giggle.

 Akira whined, putting his paws up to Keith who smiled and knelt down, scratching the pup’s neck. “Sorry boy, but you’ll have to stay home. Take care of your mom ok?”

 Akira seemed to pout but seemed to understand as he plopped down whining as he watched Keith and Terra follow Asami and Korra outside to where their car was waiting for them.

 “Urgh I hate wearing these things so much,” Keith groaned as they drove off to wherever Varrick said he was going to hold the celebration at.

 “It's only for a little bit and at least we managed to fix your hair up a bit,” Asami chuckled as she played with the few bangs that hadn't been pushed back.

 Keith made a face but sighed as he looked out the window and could practically see lights flashing as the car moved closer to it and Keith could see how flashy the place was looking.

 “Are we sure  Uncle Varrick is here celebrating the teams that made it or his birthday?” Keith asked as Korra and Asami saw the lights as well.

 “You know Varrick he can't do anything normally,” Asami said as they pulled up and a chauffeur opened the door as the group stepped out,” he probably invited the other sponsors for the other teams and a few others knowing him.”

 “Awesome this is going to be one huge party!” Terra grinned as she hurried Keith along down the ridiculously large carpeted entrance way and inside the building where you could practically see an ocean of people mingling.

 “Geez,” Keith started feeling a bit claustrophobic of all the bodies as he mechanically followed down the stairs looking around desperate to find Hunk or Lotor. He doesn't like being closed in or with so many people at once though he tries not to let it show.

 “Bolin said he, Opal and Hunk got here early since Varrick got Lin and Mako to run security around here,” Asami said. “Go on and have fun, you two!”

 “Yeah come on Keith!” said Terra excitedly tugging at Keith's arm as he sighed and complied.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Inside, the main hall was filled with many other qualifying teams and event sponsors with two long rows of buffet tables.

 Hunk was piling as much as he could on to his plate as he moved down the line. His eyes lit up as he spotted a single cupcake left on a stand and was about to reach for it when a  female hand brushed against his.

 “Oh! Apologies!”/" Pardon Me!” exclaimed the female voice and Hunk at the same time.

 “Please go ahead,” the girl said humbly offering the last cupcake to Hunk who shook his head.

 “Oh no, by all means, Ladies fir… ," Hunk countered respectfully when he trailed as he got a good look at the girl. “Shay?...”

The girl blinked at Hunk in surprise before familiarity filled her eyes. “Hunk?” she gasped.

Hunk’s breath hitched in his throat. Shay had grown into a tall, lovely young woman with shining amber eyes. Her familiar gold hoop earrings glinted in the light and matched her dark green gown with gold accents which complimented her dark skin tone and golden brown hair. The girl lightly blushed as she brushed a stray hair behind her right ear.

“Um… Hunk?”

“Wha-? Um-! I mean-! Wow… you look… different! In a good way, I mean!” he said bashfully, stumbling over his words much to Shay’s amusement.

“And I could say the same about you Hunk~” she replied in her familiar soft spoken manner that Hunk was drawn to in the first place when they were children.

“Would you… would you like to join me in the partaking of our meals?” Shay offered indicating at their equally full plates making Hunk blush awkwardly.

“Uh… yeah, sure,” he replied with a smile, offering his arm as Shay gladly accepted and slipped her own arm into the crook of his before the two walked off.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Through the ocean of the crowd  Keith unsurprisingly lost Terra though knowing her she was probably talking to Varrick or any other person that caught her interest. He waves to some vaguely familiar faces he's met through his mom and kept light conversation getting congratulations for passing the prelims.

 He pulled away from a conversation only to turn and run into someone's back.

 “Ah sorry! It's hard to maneuver around!” Keith apologized.

 “Keith?”

 Keith looked up and grinned when he saw the dark amber eyes, light brown hair with an undercut hairstyle looking down at him.

 “Rax! What're you doing here!?” Keith asked laughing as the taller male grinned as well pulling him into a one armed hug.”Wasn't this just for the sponsors and the teams?”

“It's that but Varrick invited other important people I guess to make nice and connections with more or less.” Rax replied shrugging. "But seriously great match you guys pulled through in the end!”

 “Yeah we have a pretty interesting strategist,” Keith chuckles as the music got louder and people were moving to the dance floor."D-do we have to dance?”

 “What? You can fight on an arena but can't dance Sato?” Rax sniggered. “It should be similar.”

 Keith laughed weakly. “Maybe… but I think I’ll pass….I'm not really much of a dancer-”

 “But I am~!” piped up Terra suddenly appearing in between them, startling both boys as she blinked flirtatiously at Rax."Hey there~I’m Terra~”

 Rax blinked but smiled as he bowed and kissed the girl’s hand. “ _Enchanté_ Milady~ May I have the honor of escorting you to the dance floor?”

 Terra giggled and took his arm."Please~ ” she replied, allowing Rax to lead her away as she looked over at Keith and subtly winked to him.

 Keith couldn't help but give a small smile of gratitude before stealing away.

 The teen wandered away from the party as he walked down an empty hall, his footsteps echoing against the marble floor before noticing an open side door. Curious, Keith went to investigate and found it leading to a beautiful and large garden.

 The young firebender walked about, admiring the floral aesthetics when he heard the subtle sounds of water being bent.

Keeping silent, Keith followed the sounds along a tall hedge before he turned a corner and discovered an ivory fountain where a figure danced on the surface of the water, gliding on frozen platforms with long graceful movements.

 There weren't much lights compared to the front so the only lighting around were from the small garden lamps that hung up by strings and the moon on the background. Keith had to admit the figure looked like an expert bending the water with their movements, not wasting a single motion. He had only seen very few waterbenders, with the exception of the pro-bending tournament the only other place was when he and Hunk had seen a traveling circus that had a waterbender performance.

 Keith was still always fascinated with the different styles of bending how each element had their own sort of style before the person developed their own art. Wanting to get a bit closer he moved around the hedge just in time to see the figure do a spin move and looked like they were suppose to be dipping someone. It was then Keith realized the figure was dancing as if they had a partner when they were by themselves.

 The figure stood up being satisfied with their dancing and turned only to freeze in surprise when they saw Keith standing there watching. The figure walked off of the fountain making a motion to get rid of the ice as they walked towards Keith and as they got closer Keith could make out brilliant hues of blue from the light off of the small lanterns that decorated the garden.

 The person turned out to be a boy his age, although he towered over Keith with his height. It was evident by the design of his white suit that he was Water Tribe. He had a handsome face, Keith couldn't help but note as he found himself looking up at the stranger.

 “Um… hi?”

 The other smiled good naturedly."Hey there. The name’s Lance, what's yours?”

 “Keith.”

 “Oooh! I know you! Captain of the Lion Turtles right?” exclaimed Lance enthusiastically. “Saw your match the other night. Awesome bending!”

 Keith became a little bashful and nodded as Lance invited him to come sit on a nearby garden swing.

 “Sooo….. Whatcha doin out here by your lonesome?” asked Lance as Keith weakly chuckled and scratched his head.

 “Escaping the crowd… never really liked getting the attention of people…” Keith replied sheepishly. “What's your story?”

 Lance gave a shrug and looked up at the starry sky.

 “Nothing much really. I came here with my big sister and Dad and of course, naturally he has to show off his precious little princess who's gonna take over the family business someday,” sighed Lance cynically before realizing his tone and looked over at Keith. “Oh… sorry, we only just met and I'm already pouring out my private thoughts..”

 Keith quickly waved his hands. “Oh no! No! It's ok! I won't judge!”

 “You’d be one of the first who didn't,” Lance chuckled as he pushed the swing and Keith followed the suit,”I mean I get it, she's better at the whole political angle and everything and I'm happy with what I do.”

 “As long as you're happy with what you do,” Keith said,” I mean I know I'm eventually going to take over my mom’s job but she's letting me figure things out for myself, like letting me probend.”

 “Did you always want to pro-bend? You're good at it.” Lance asked as Keith shrugged looking at the stars before loosening his tie, relieved he could breath a bit easier.

 “Kinda? I just couldn't really get a team together until a month ago, before that me and my friend ran a little glass shop. Although to be honest our pets actually got the most attention,” Keith replied with a sheepish smile.

 At that moment, Lance took out a pocket-watch and opened. “Well, it's been fun talking to you but  Alas! I need to go now~” he dramatically lamented before plucking a small red rose from a bush and slipped it behind Keith's ear.

 Keith immediately blushed at the sudden gesture.

 “Huh?! Wh-what?!” he sputtered in surprise when Lance just winked and ran away.

 “See you back in the dance hall!!!” Lance yelled over his shoulder laughing leaving Keith to fume a little in embarrassment as he sat back down to exhale and calm himself.

 “What a weirdo that guy……”Keith muttered plucking the rose out and was about to toss it but he hesitated and looked at it, rolling the stalk a little between his thumb and index finger before shrugging and slipping it into his jacket pocket with a tiny smile.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith returned to the party shortly where the guests were still dancing and partaking in merriment. Feeling a little hungry himself, Keith made his way to the table where he grabbed himself a couple Sea-chicken ribs and a mini salad before taking a glass of juice before making his way to find an empty seat at a dinner table.

 _“Psst, Keith!”_ hissed a voice from under the table, making Keith jump a little before looking underneath.

 “Lotor? What are you doing under there?”

 “Hiding. Do you see a big, burly guy with a scar across his nose and a white tuft of hair still hanging around?”

 Keith quirked an eyebrow and looked around in confusion trying to spot the guy fitting the description before shaking his head.

 Lotor heaved a sigh of relief as he crawled out just as the current song ended and the people were applauding the live band.

 Keith was just about ready to ask his friend why he was hiding when he was interrupted by Zhuli who made her way to the stage looking absolutely stunning in her dark green evening gown.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you have been enjoying the party so far~ For the highlight of tonight's entertainment, Global Industries is proud to present the latest rising star of radio, theatre and movies.”

 

Keith heard a small scoff from Lotor who instantly wrinkled his face in discontent.

 

“And now, for your listening pleasure, put your hands together for, **Lance!”**

 

Nearly everybody applauded in excitement, particularly the female guests who were going wild with screams while Keith’s eyes widened in surprise.

 “Ugh… Lance….” Lotor said in disgust.

“What's up? Who's he?!” asked Keith in confusion.

“Only the biggest triple threat of the year in entertainment!” announced Terra plopping down in the chair next to Keith.

“What happened to Rax?”

“He went to get drinks,”she replied as a new figure walked on stage making people cheer louder as Terra quickly shushed Keith who was ready to ask another question.

Keith looked to the stage as the guy he met in the garden sauntered up on holding an air of confidence as he approached the mic. Keith was surprised to see how different he appeared on stage, so shining and full of charisma compared to his more mellow demeanor back in the garden.

 

“This song is for all you lovely people and happy couples  here tonight~” Lance said in such a smooth creamy voice that many young girls squealed in pleasure.

 

“Oooh~ Dreamy~” Keith heard Terra shudder in pleasure while he noticed Lotor rolling his eyes in disdain.

The band slowly began to play as Lance snapped his finger to the rhythm as he began to sing.

 

**_Another bride, another June_ **

**_Another sunny honeymoon_ **

**_Another season, another reason_ **

**_For makin' whoopee~_ **

 

Keith’s mouth slowly dropped open upon hearing Lance’s voice as people got up and began dancing on the dance floor in front of the stage.

 

**_A lot of shoes, a lot of rice_ **

**_The groom is nervous, he answers twice_ **

**_It's really killin' that he's so willin'_ **

**_To make whoopee_ **

 

**_Picture a little love nest_ **

**_Down where the roses cling_ **

**_Picture the same sweet love nest_ **

**_And think what a year can bring_ **

 

**_He's washin' dishes and baby clothes_ **

**_He's so ambitious, he even sews_ **

**_But don't forget folks, that's what you get folks_ **

**_For makin' whoopee_ **

 

At that last lyric, Lance sent a charming wink into the audience. Keith wasn’t completely sure, but for some reason he felt his eyes met with Lance who flashed a dazzling smile.

 

**_Another bride, another June_ **

**_Another sunny, a sunny honeymoon_ **

**_Another reason is that season_ **

**_For makin' whoopee_ **

 

**_A mess of shoes, a gang of rice_ **

**_The groom is nervous that he answers twice_ **

**_It's really killin' this cat so willin'_ **

**_To make whoopee~_ **

 

Lance suddenly grabbed the mic and jumped off the stage as the dancers made a path for him to walk. The singer sauntered up to the tables and touched hands with the people who eagerly reached out to shake his hand.

Keith could feel himself freeze up as the spotlight suddenly shone on his table following Lance who slowly circled around and briefly touched the firebender’s shoulder, making Keith jolt in surprise as Lotor’s hair fluffed up in disbelief.

 

**_Now he's washin' dishes with those baby clothes_ **

**_He's so ambitious, man, he even sews_ **

**_But don't forget folks, that's what you get folks_ **

**_For makin' whoopee_ **

 

Lance sauntered his way back onto the stage to return the microphone to the sand as he belted out his final lyrics.

 

**_But don't forget folks, that's what you get folks_ **

**_For makin' whoopee~!_ **

 

The song finally ended in loud applause as people gave Lance a standing ovation.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So….that's Lance?”Keith said once the crowd was closer to the stage wanting to talk more with Lance who seemed to be soaking up the attention as he talked with the crowd.

He hadn't expecting the waterbender he met in the gardens to be some big well known star that had the audience screaming for him.

“Yeah one of the bigger upcoming names nowadays,” Lotor grumbled folding his arms looking rather sour as he seemed to glare at Lance. “He really is nothing but a show off.”

“He's just irritated because he and Lance are always competing for the top spot in the news and it's either one of them that wins.” Terra grinned as Lotor sent the girl a scathing look. "At least that's what all the media talks about when you two do something big like star in a new movie or release a new song.”

“I do not need to battle with that egocentric…” Lotor growled as Terra coughed.

“*cough **callingthekettleblack** *cough*”

“You little…”

“Oh Rax has our drinks I'll see you two later~ tataaa~” Terra sang as she slipped away from the two as Keith looked at Lotor.

“He doesn't seem that bad you know?”’Keith said as Lotor faced Keith and placed his arms on his shoulders staring straight at him.

“Keith trust me he puts up a front and isn't as he seems…I should know since I've been forced to work with him on some collaborations and it's always a hassle,” Lotor said making Keith chuckle.

“Somehow I doubt you were the perfect person if your attitude  was any  indicator from when we were kids,” Keith replied and noticed someone coming towards him. "Uh that guy you were trying to avoid is heading towards you.”

 “Spirits!” Lotor cursed as he hurried away into the crowd trying to disappear,”I'll talk to you later Keith!”

 With that Lotor blended in with the crowd as he ducked down so that he wouldn't be seen. Keith watched as the bulky guy with the white tuft growl looking around trying to find Lotor. Keith quickly ducked away making sure to grab his food so he wouldn't get interrogated by the man.

 Keith moved around until he found another empty table so he could finally get something in his stomach. But before he could eat he was interrupted again.

 “So enjoyed the show?” A voice asked making Keith turn around and see Lance looking rather proud as he folded his arms. "You seemed rather surprised.”

 “Well...it wasn't like I knew who you were except for some weirdo who put a rose in my hair for whatever reason… ”Keith replied bluntly.

 Lance laughed in amusement. “Touché ~”

 Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance. “Not that  I mind, but don't you want to go sign autographs or something?”

 Lance shrugged casually. “My fans can wait a little, for now I just wanna hang out with you~”

 Keith quickly averted his gaze unable to help but feel flattered at the sentiment.

 “Oh look, there's my sister! Hey Allura! Over here!” called Lance cheerfully, gaining the attention of a beautiful dark skinned young woman with flowing white hair walking towards them.

 Keith froze at the name as he stared at the woman who smiled serenely at them.

 “Hello little brother. Great performance as usual~” she greeted in a warm yet formal tone.

 “You know it Sister~” Lance responded jovially.

 “Allura? As in, Matriarch of the Raava Faction?” Keith stiffly asked, his gaze turning cold.

 Allura gave a small chuckle. “I wouldn't call myself matriarch just yet~ My father, Alfor is still the current leader.”

 “Allura, this is Keith Sato, son of Asami Sato and Avatar Korra,” introduced Lance, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 “Ah yes, the Avatar. A charming woman indeed~”

 Keith forced a small smile and stiffly nodded. “A pleasure to meet you.”

 Allura gave a curtsy in response. “and to you~”

 Keith suddenly felt uncomfortable as he removed Lance’s hand and bowed. “I apologize but I have to go look for my friends. Please excuse me,” he said as he quickly moved away.

 Allura and Lance exchanged looks and smirked.

“He will be useful to our cause. Brother, you know what to do~”

 “Already on it~” Lance said."Didn’t think I’d get lucky and run into him in the back gardens while relaxing before the show, who would’ve thought of all the people in the party it’s him the one that I run into.”

 “Guess the spirits are favoring us,” Allura said as she and Lance’s eyes  followed Keith who was looking for someone, what they hadn’t expected was to see Lotor grabbing Keith’s shoulders. "Though I had heard rumors that he and the son of Zarkon were friends.”

Keith looked honestly concerned but snickered when Lotor looked like he was still trying to avoid someone and looked like he was pouting at Keith. Lance folded his arms and watched the exchange interested.

 “I’ve never seen Lotor look like that to anyone,” Lance said as Lotor was talking to Keith rather animatedly, though it seemed Lotor could feel their gazes and looked over at Lance and Allura with narrowed eyes. He put his arm around Keith’s shoulder pulling him over away from their gaze.

 “You have your work cut out for you little brother,” noted Allura watching Lotor disappear with Keith. “If Zarkon wants him, then clearly we must have him first.”

 Lance chuckled taking his sister's hand. “Don't worry, Allura~ You know once something has caught my fancy, I never let it disappear~”

 

 Allura chuckled as she and her brother moved on, continuing their duty in mingling with other guests.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “This guy is really making me work for it, Sis…. I’ve done everything…”
> 
> “Oh Lance~ I warned you he was going to be tough~”chuckled Allura, stroking his hair.


	10. Observe and Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is working hard to court Keith who really just wants to mind his own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoLiddy: We are getting back on track everyone~! YAAAY~!

“Okay I think that's enough for practice today!” Keith called as he wiped his forehead walking to the side to grab his towel.” I think we’re improving since our last session.”

“Whoo I think so too, gotta head over to your mom’s place Keith?” Hunk asked as he drank some water as the darker haired boy nodded.

“Yeah mom wants to show me some of the new products and I still have my lessons with her,” Keith replied. "So I'll be with her for the rest of the day.”

 “Hahaha not that you mind. Terra help me put away the mats,” Hunk said as the girl nodded already throwing the mats together. “You go on ahead Keith we got things here.”

 “You sure I don't want to leave you guys to clean up everything,” Keith asked but Hunk shook his head.

 “It's fine Keith go on and head home,” Hunk replied insistently. “We’ll tell Lotor you left once he's back from the bathroom.”

 Keith nodded appreciatively and grabbed his bag. “Come on Akira!”

 Akira lifted his head from under the bench and barked before scrambling out to run after his master. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


 

 Just as Keith and his pup made it outside, a car suddenly pulled. 

 “Keeeiiith~ Fancy meeting you here~” Lance greeted casually lifting his shades as he leaned over the driver’s side. 

 Keith raised an eyebrow. “Really Lance?” he said bluntly as he rolled his eyes and continued walking with Akira as Lance slowly drove next to him. “What do you want?”

“Aw, come on~ I just wanna hangout,” explained Lance. “Just two friends-”

 Keith quickened his pace. “We are **not** friends, ok? I don't want anything to do with anyone from your group.”

 “Ouch…” said Lance, flinching a little as he braked the car and hopped out. 

 “Just to remind you, the faction is my father's, soon to be my sister's!” he clarified trotting after Keith and Akira. 

 “Hah! That just makes **_all_** the difference, don't it?”

 “Keith… come on, I’m just trying to-”

“Akira!” commanded Keith sharply.

Akira suddenly turned and began to viciously bark at Lance who jumped back. 

 “Let's make this clear! Your faction is blatantly using my mother's name to justify your so called ‘Peace’ protests! I’ll be damned if I'm gonna stand around and be made use of!” he snapped before running off. “Let's go, boy!”

 Akira snorted one last time at Lance before taking off after Keith. 

Lance stood stunned as he rubbed the back of his head watching the two disappear around a corner. 

“Oh boy…. Big sis was right…..I  **do** have my work cut out for me…” he muttered as he got back to his car. 

 Watching the whole scenario play out from a window, Lotor narrowed his eyes at Lance as he drove off. 

 

_ “He’s gonna be trouble…..,” _ Lotor said to himself, clenching his fists. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Mom! Ma! I'm back from practice!” Keith called as he walked through the entrance way and thanked the butler as he grabbed a glass of water.

“Lady Korra is with your mother outside by the practice track,” the servant said smiling as Keith perked up,” Varrick had sent over a new apprentice and they along with your mother are working on a new project.”

“Thanks Thace,” Keith said as the butler chuckled and mussed up Keith’s hair almost fondly. ”I'm surprised Ma is still here and not running around the city with Lin and Mako.”

“She wanted to take some time and catch up with you and spend some family time since it's been awhile for all three of you to get together.” Thace replied as he followed Keith back to his room as the younger boy nodded.

 “That's true it would be nice to just not worry about things for a bit,” Keith nodded as Akira barked agreeing.

“I already laid out your practice suit once you clean up from practice Keith,"Thace said as Keith groaned.

“Thace you don't have to pull my clothes out anymore I can do that!” 

 “I don't mind I've been doing it for years hard to break the habit, and also afterwards we still got our own practice,” Thace said and Keith looked excited for that too.

 Thace was one of the older workers here in the mansion  when Keith was growing up. When he was younger and both his mothers weren't able to watch Keith, Thace always seemed to know where to find him and keep him busy and entertained to the point Keith had started to refer him as an Uncle. He was also one of his teachers besides learning self-defense from Asami, firebending from Mako and Korra, Thace taught Keith how to use blades from daggers to swords as Keith one day wanted to combine his firebending with his sword skills.

 “Great! Looking forward to it Thace!” Keith said eagerly before slamming the bathroom door shut leaving Thace to scratch Akira’s head.

 When Keith was later refreshed from his shower and walked into the track his eyes already zeroed in on his mom talking to someone making adjustments to a motorcycle while Korra just watched amused.

 “Ma! Mom!” Keith waved running eagerly to the women who snapped their heads up.

“Keith! How was practice?” Korra asked hugging her son. “Anything new we should be expecting next match?”

“You'll just have to wait and see Ma,” Keith replied making Korra pout as Asami laughed.

“Ready to test out the new bike sweetie?” Asami asked. “Oh before I forget this is Varrick’s new apprentice Pidge!”

A small light haired brunette’s head popped out from the side of the bike, face with dirt, oil and grime all over their face as goggles covered their eyes.

“Oh hey! You must be Keith, I’m Pidge,” a young, boyish voice greeted Keith as the mechanic stood up. 

Keith was surprised to find himself looking down at young boy who smiled at him as he lifted his goggles, revealing a pair of large, intelligent brown eyes. 

“Hey there," Keith greeted in response, shaking Pidge’s hand after he finished wiping his greasy hand on a cloth." Sorry if you don't mind me asking…how old are you?”

“Fourteen," Pidge replied bluntly.

“By the way, Pidge is a girl,” Korra casually pointed out, becoming incredibly amused at Keith's gobsmacked expression. 

Pidge slipped on her goggles and continued her work on the motorcycle as if nothing had happened. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Keith walked out onto the motor track where Future Industries normally test-drives their latest models wearing his motocross suit as he tightened his gloves. Asami handed him his helmet as Korra and Pidge rolled out the finally finished bike.

“Now remember no tricks. I know you like to push the limits of the new models but we need to make sure it's stable first,” Asami said seriously as Keith gave her a sheepish look,” we’re testing a new engine so that comes first, go the speeds we tell you to and then I'll consider you pushing the limits.”

 Keith kissed Asami’s cheek as the bike was pulled up and he put on his helmet.” Will do mom.”

 “I mean it otherwise I'll have you train till dinner with Thace and go over politics for the company!” Asami threatened making Keith cringe and Asami smirk.

 If there was one thing Keith had picked up besides Korra’s stubbornness was her ability not to be subtle or play nice. 

 “Start her out slow at 20 for at least three laps then pull in," instructed Pidge as Keith nodded and got on the bike while starting it up. 

 

Smooth sounding engine, no immediate exhaust, so far so good. 

 

Asami raised a green flag to signal Keith to move out. The teen nodded and pushed forward as he began riding the bike around the track at slow speed. Everything seemed to be in order from what Keith could tell. Well balanced suspension, no odd sounds coming from the engine… turning is pretty smooth too, he noted as he curved around the bends. 

 

Once the three rounds were finished, Pidge raised a red flag to signal Keith to come back. 

 

 “So how was it so far?” asked Asami as Keith parked the bike and got off while Pidge checked it over. 

 “Pretty smooth ride, as far as I can tell,”surmised Keith taking off his helmet to cool his head. 

 “The new cooling unit in this new engine appears to be doing its job so far too,” added Pidge, finishing her current assessment while she took notes. “Ok let's start driving this girl for real!”

 Keith nodded, slipping back on his helmet and getting back on the bike. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Keith was very much enjoying the new bike as he steadily increased the speed as per Pidge’s signalling. The teen was already hitting 140km/h as the engine roared each time he revved the handle bars. The tires squealed against the road with every turn drowning out Keith's excited whoops and cheers. The exhilaration he felt completely overshadowed the anger he felt earlier. Keith noticed Pidge waving a green flag as her way of informing to take it to the limits. 

 Keith was only more than happy to oblige as he took it to its fastest speed, performing a wheelie before taking off. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“That was awesome!” cheered Keith, slowing to a stop as he pulled up to the pit-stop. 

 “And I got some good data,” said a very pleased Pidge inspecting the bike while vigorously taking notes. 

 “Let me see them once you’ve finished organizing them Pidge then we can go over the bike. Glad to see you listened to me this time around,” Asami said grinning as Keith was still looking back at the bike and was looking at his mother. "No Keith, it still needs to go through several more tests before I’m comfortable with you riding it around the city.”

 “Can I at least get the first one before it goes on the market?” Keith tried to compromise. "And race! You promised me a race!”

 “Oh come on Keith that’s why you have Akira!” Korra called. "When he gets big enough you can use him to ride around the city!”

“Ma as much as  I love Akira I’d like to go riding through the streets without Akira running off to chase the nearest bird…” Keith said dryly while Akira barked when he heard his name.

 “Okay you can have the first one before it goes out on the market I promise and why not have that race now? On one of the older models though I don’t want to wear the engine,” Asami grinned as Keith cheered.

 The two quickly moved over to the other vehicles Asami had in the large storage garage as Korra sighed picking up Akira as he tried to run after Keith.

 “Are they always like that?” Pidge asked curiously as she looked up from her data as Korra smiled fondly at the two.

 “Yeah, Keith really picked up a love for these vehicles from Asami even tinkering a bit together when they both have time it’s how they bonded when Keith got older,” Korra replied.

“Cute," Pidge replied with a smile. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once the test runs and lessons were over for the day, Keith decided to make his way up to his old room to rest up. 

 “Young Master,” Thace called out, prompting Keith to pause at the door handle and turn to his caretaker. 

 “Yes, Thace?”

 “While you were out, you received a large delivery. I had it placed in your room, sir." 

 Keith tilted his head. “Oh..thanks  Thace. A delivery? I wonder from- WHOA?!” exclaimed the teen as he opened his bedroom door only to be hit with an avalanche of rose bouquets, burying him underneath. 

 “The card says they are from Lance?” Thace continued without missing a beat. 

  _“Thank you Thace… ..”_ Keith's muffled groaning was heard. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dude...what garden did you rob for all these roses?” Hunk gaped as Keith had called the others to help him figure out what to do with the roses. He was thankful his mothers hadn’t seen the delivery at the time otherwise there would be questions he didn’t want to answer.

 “Or what flowershop? These look like all the roses one store would hold,” Terra said grabbing a  few and making flower crowns.

 “I didn’t rob any flower shop!” Keith hissed staring at the varied colored roses all bundled up together."Apparently a **_certain someone_** sent them here!”

“....Exactly who was it?” Lotor asked though he had a vaguely accurate idea who it was, it became obvious when Keith made a sour face and shuffled around the crowded room grabbing a card tossing it to Lotor.

“Lance even left a card...why the hell does he think I want ten thousand bouquets of roses?” Keith twitched. "Who the heck needs these many roses anyway!?”

“It’s the thought that counts?” Hunk tried while Keith and Lotor snorted.

“He can keep his thoughts to himself if this is what I get,” Keith grumbled. "But seriously I can’t just throw them out it’d be a waste!”

“I’ll take them! I knew a thing or two about drying flowers out and making potpourri among other stuff!” Terra said. "So I’ll take them off your hands Keithy!”

“Be my freaking guest, I really hope this is the end of it,” Keith sighed as he called for Thace to help him transport the roses away from him. Lotor seemed to be glaring holes into the flowers as he was tempted to airbend them out of the room scattering the petals.

 As they gathered the roses in one pile so they wouldn’t leave any behind Thace saw a single rose on Keith’s dresser and went to pick it up.

 “Young Master it seemed one had slipped out of one of the bouquets.” Thace said and Keith quickly snatched out of his hand shoving it in a drawer.

 “Uh that one I picked from the garden where I went wandering something to remember the celebration for,” Keith quickly said as he went over to the pile and helped load the flowers up.

 Lotor appeared slightly suspicious but kept to himself as he helped with the move. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nearly the entirety of the week was literally smelling of roses as Terra set up shop with Hunk outside the arena  selling rose related items like potpourri, perfumes, scented candles,pressed flower bookmarks and dried flower crowns. The new glassed encased roses and crystal flower petal  jewelry were hot sellers. 

 “Well, I gotta say, this sure is the most money we’ve ever made in a week than we made in a month,” noted Hunk hauling a trunk holding all their money boxes. 

 “If Keith keeps getting those truckloads of roses we’d probably make enough to buy that luxury apartment for all of us down on Yue Avenue~” piped Terra skipping happily as Topaz sat on her shoulder chewing a jerky piece. 

 “I feel kinda bad for Keith though….” muttered Hunk in concern.  

 Keith was having the biggest headache that month as Lance persisted in his odd yet extravagant courtship with his never ending flow of pricey gifts to him. 

 Lance even tried to serenade him below his window on a moonlit night!

Fortunately for Keith, that last stunt became his own undoing as Lance ended up having to run away from his own stampeding  Fangirls. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Allura couldn't help but giggle as her brother lay in her lap exhausted. 

 “This guy is really making me work for it, Sis…. I’ve done everything…”

 “Oh Lance~ I warned you he was going to be tough~”chuckled Allura, stroking his hair. 

 “But he barely blinked at any of the stuff I gave him! The flowers, the tickets, even me singing didn't do anything for him! Usually by now I have them stumbling over to me!” Lance replies throwing his arms out and groaning. "He's not like the others.”

 “Well there you go that's your problem, you're going at Keith like he was those other rich kids that you managed to get to fall for you,” Allura pointed out making Lance stop his ranting and look at his sister. "Maybe then rather assume Keith is like the others you actually watch him and see?”

 “What you mean like stalk him?” Lance asked wincing when Allura flicked his forehead. "Ow?”

 “Dear brother, ‘Stalk’ is such a naughty word to use~ Think of it more as, **_Observing_** him~ **_Then_** maybe you'll find a way to ‘woo’ him,” Allura replied as Lance sighed and sat up.

 “Everything else bombed so what else do I have to lose?” Lance sighed as Allura kissed his forehead and wished him luck.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance peeked around the corner of the market close to the arena where he could see Keith manning a storefront with Hunk and Terra. Lance kept his hat lowered and scarf up, ignoring the odd stares he was getting. 

 He had passed by the empty shop that was sold earlier in the week but never expected it to be rented out by Keith and his friends.

He watched as the three talked a bit before Hunk and Terra got up carrying a large trunk. Keith waved them off as he remained sitting with a large pad of paper and seemed to be trying to sketch something. Hunk gave Keith a concerned look before he and the girl walked off.

Lance reached for the canister strapped to his hip and stealthily bended the water into several small ice mirrors and carefully floated them  in the air, arranging them so that he could see what Keith was doing. 

 The firebender was engrossed in his book as Lance watched him burn the tip of a sharp stick, blackening it with soot before using it as a pencil to draw something. 

 Lance observed Keith raise his head every now and then, looking at the shop through the window before sketching back in his book. Lance angled the mirrors to peek before widening his eyes in surprise. 

 Keith was sketching interior design ideas for the shop, and he was pretty good at it, noted Lance with interest. 

He would have continued watching when Keith suddenly looked up at the mirror. In a panic, Lance quickly pulled the mirrors away and ran off, keeping his bending water in a hurry as he shoved past Terra and Hunk who were just returning as they exchanged questioning looks. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“You know, it could be just me, but I feel like I’ve been followed these past few weeks….” Keith pointed out bluntly as he and the team were busy putting the finishing touches to their new glass shop.

“Hey, at least the flamboyant gift show stopped,” pointed out Hunk with a shrug. 

Terra glanced over at the coffee shop across the street where Lance was sitting in his not so subtle disguise, glancing through eyeholes in his newspaper. “Gotta give him points for effort though.”

Lotor placed a box on the counter with a sour look. “Just say the word Keith, I’ll have him disappear in a day.

Keith just sighed. “Tempting but no. Look, this guy is a pain, but the upcoming tournament and getting this shop running is my priority right now.”

 Terra who was cleaning all the dust and little debris with her waterbending dropped the dirty water into her bucket and smirked teasingly. “If I didn't know any better Keith Sato, I would think you actually sort of enjoy the attention~” 

 “Whaaaat?!” shrieked Lotor in despair while Keith immediately glared at the girl. 

 “Well **good thing** you **do** know better, don'tcha **_Terra?!”_** Keith seethed threateningly making Terra just pick up her bucket and move away while whistling nonchalantly. 

 “Easy there Keith we know how Terra can get sometimes she doesn't mean it,” Hunk said trying to calm both Lotor and Keith down. "Anyway the design you did for the shop is amazing, we still got a lot of leftover roses and adding what Terra does with them is really helping the shop.”

 “It worked the first time so why not stick to it, I wasn't sure how it was going to work since fire and flowers don't really mix well but slight division helps keeps the flowers on Terra’s side from getting heated from the glass work on our side,” Keith said looking rather proud of what he, Hunk and now Terra accomplished.

 He felt Lotor lean against him resting his head on top of Keith's.

 “I still don't see why you're going through all of this trouble,” Lotor mumbled as Keith laughed at the pouting older boy.” I mean wouldn't this be easier managed if you just asked your moms for help?”

“That's exactly why I'm doing this Lotor, I adore my moms really but Hunk and I both agreed this was necessary,” Keith replied as he explained this to Lotor for the hundredth time. "I want to make a name for myself without relying on my mom’s reputation. You remember how it was for me and Hunk when we came back from Zhaofu the first time.”

How could Lotor forget, his friends were only twelve at the time but they were old enough in other people’s eyes to try and use them to get closer to Asami and Korra and the Beifongs. Almost everyday Lotor saw Keith’s bodyguard/caretaker Thace having to carry Keith away from the vultures that tried talking to him. He of course, kept his friends away from his father since the first and last time they came over to his place. He didn't like the feeling his dad was giving when he knew Keith and Hunk’s last names so he made an effort to do things outside of the house.

 Grumbling a bit about people he moved his arms so they wrapped around Keith’s shoulders and hugged him.

 “Lotor are you okay? You get affectionate when you're thinking too hard or worried,” Keith asked concerned.

 “Shut up, you're just comfy to hug!” pouted Lotor, keeping his chin on Keith's head to avoid showing him his blush. 

 Suddenly, Terra popped up and threw her arms around Keith's neck and pressed her cheek to his. “Ooooooh~ You're right, Lottie~ Totes warm and comforting~!”

  _“Buzz off Terra!”_ hissed Lotor like an angry cat when Hunk decided to join in and wrap his big arms around his friends and picked them up  effortlessly in a big bear hug. 

 “Yaaay, I love you guys~!”said Hunk affectionately, swinging them back and forth. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance watched through the window from his spot and couldn't help but feel envious. 

 Sure his family was loving but… he couldn't help but wish for the amount of affection being received in that shop. 

 The teen sighed before getting up. 

 

_ ‘Keith Sato….. You are a fascinating one…’  _ Lance thought to himself as he walked away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Keith….he’s been following for two months now...It’s pretty obvious he’s gonna keep sticking around until you acknowledge him so why not just go and be the bigger man here?” suggested Hunk in a blunt tone. 
> 
> Keith kept silent for a while as he looked at the ground before making a small warble of annoyance as he vigorously rubbed his head before dragging his hands down, stretching his


	11. A Chance on Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally relents and spends the day with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoLiddy: Finally getting into the flow again~

**_“_** **AAAAAAND IT'S ANOTHER WIN BY KNOCKOUT FOR THE GLOBAL INDUSTRIES LION TURTLES!!!! JUST LISTEN TO THAT CROWD!!!”** cheered the announcer as the Lion Turtles scored another victory against another team in the Rookie Qualifiers Tournament.

The crowd was growing wild as lots of cheers and screams especially from the booth where their families were.

Keith smirked as he wipes his brow and was loving the adrenaline rush from the fight. After their almost loss from the first one Keith and Lotor took Terra’s advice to heart when it came to battling…minus the whole calling out attacks.

Lotor patted Keith’s back since the helmet muffled his voice and the firebender grinned right back as Hunk hefted Terra onto his shoulders whooping loudly.

 “This is awesome, we’re doing amazingly!” Terra laughed,” we’re really showing them you two aren't just a name!”

 “Tch they should know better,” Keith huffed feeling rather smug and vindictive. Before the actual fight started, the opposing team had made audible comments that Hunk and Keith only qualified because of their family and that it was just luck they made it past the first round.

 Needless to say, those comments only spurred the Lion Turtles to rain down on their opponents so hard they knocked them out completely within the first round of their match, earning them an automatic win.

  

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The team sat in a private viewing room prepared by Varrick to watch the rest of the match, allowing Lotor to heave a sigh of relief as he removed his helmet and shook his hair loose.

 “Thank the spirits for this room!” exclaimed him as he plopped down on a sofa.

 “SHHH! Not so loud,bro! Someone might hear you!” hushed Hunk in paranoia when there was a knock on the door, making him jump.

 Hunk cautiously cracked open the door to see a burly man decked in a black suit. He had black hair with a graying undercut and a white tuft on his head.He also wore a serious expression with a thin scar decorating the bridge of his nose, which only served to make him appear more intimidating.

 “UM….hello?” Hunk greeted timidly.

 “I’m here looking for the one called ‘Prince’,” the man said in a formal business like manner.

 “It’s ok Hunk, he knows,” informed Lotor as Hunk nodded before stepping aside to let the man in, closing the door behind him.

 Before anything else could be said, Terra suddenly appeared before the man, looking up at him in fascination while he looked down at her. 

The two stared at each other for a bit before Terra suddenly lifted her arms in a ‘carry me’ gesture. The man apparently got the message as he simply put his hands on her waist.

  _“WHEEEEE~!!!”_ she squealed being effortlessly lifted her into the air as if she weighed next to nothing. “Lotor can I have him~?!”

 “No. Stop being weird Terra,” Lotor answered bluntly as he airbended the girl out of the man’s hands as Hunk quickly caught the pouting girl. “Guys, this is Shiro. He’s my bodyguard. And don’t worry, we can trust him.”

 “Hey, we airbenders gotta stick together right?” Shiro said in a friendly manner, lightly nudging Lotor with his elbow.

 Keith and Hunk looked surprised. “Wait, you’re an airbender?” exclaimed Keith in surprise.

 “Does your dad know?!” asked Hunk worriedly.

“Ironically, yes….” Lotor answered in a dry tone of voice. “Shiro apparently is the only exception to my father’s rule because of his qualifications. Also who better to guard an airbender than with an airbender right?”

 Hunk and Keith gaped.

“But he makes such a big deal about you being an airbender what exactly makes him any different!?” Keith exclaimed. “I mean no offense to you Shiro but why?!?”’

 “I don't know, let me just stop by the locker room change out of my uniform,” Lotor sighed as Shiro nodded as the two started to head out.”I'll see you at practice tomorrow guys we’re working on more combination moves right?”

 “That's the aim but also working in switching from offense to defense in case one of us gets knock out.” Keith added as Lotor nodded as they left leaving the rest to watch the matches.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor sighed as he tugged at his sleeves changing out of his team uniform to his semi formal outfit. He had a meeting with Varrick about a new movie though he got a feeling he wasn't going to like it very much. As he passed by the balconies looking at the arena he narrowed his eyes when he spotted a figure he wouldn't have expected to see here.

Shiro stopped when he saw Lotor storm over to someone, he looked closer and sighed.

 “Didn't think Lance would be here…” Shiro said under his breath as he followed Lotor so he wouldn't cause a scene.

“Didn't expect someone from Raava’s faction to be where unnecessary violence was,” Lotor sneered. “What are  **you** doing here Lance?”

 “Just because my sister is going to inherit our father’s place in the organization doesn't mean I can't check out the arena,” Lance scoffed.”It's not like it's illegal to be here.”

“Quit playing games I know what you're really up to! I know it was you who sent those ridiculous gifts to Keith and trying to recruit him for your damn organization,” Lotor snarled.

 “Oh like daddy dearest hasn't told you to make nice with Sato,” Lance retorted back folding his arms as he leveled Lotor with a similar glare.

 “How **_dare_** you lump me in with the likes of you?!” Lotor snapped, grabbing the front of Lance’s shirt. “Unlike you, I genuinely **_care_** for him!”

 Lance made an amused hum as he smirked at Lotor, unfazed by his threatening gesture. “Oh ho….is that so? Then that just makes me want him all the more~”

 Lotor was already brimming to the max with anger but Lance’s words just pushed him over.

  ** _“You Son of A-!”_** Lotor snarled drawing back his fist with the intention of breaking Lance’s jaw by smashing into his smug little smile when Shiro quickly jumped forward and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t. He’s not worth it,” said Shiro softly as he pried Lotor’s hand off Lance and directed him away.

 Lotor angrily shoved Shiro away before pushing Lance into a wall. “If I **_ever_** catch you bothering my Keith ever again, I’ll **_kill you_** …” he threatened menacingly before finally releasing his rival and letting himself be led away by Shiro.

 Lance rubbed the sore spot on his chest where Lotor had shoved him, watching the other disappear with his bodyguard. A small chuckle escaped from his throat as he straightened himself out. “Hmph….Poor Lotor...When will he ever learn? **_I always get what I want~”_**

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Don't worry you two, I'll take care of the shop no problemo!” Terra saluted as Hunk and Keith said as they met up once the round for the circuit ended and changed out of their uniform. “You two are busy don't sweat it I can handle anything!”

 “That _‘Anything’_ is the thing that has me worried,” Keith said dryly but was amused. As much as he didn't want to say it Terra had slowly grew on him. Very slowly.

 “If anyone asks about commissions just write them down then Hunk and I will get back to them.”

 “Gotcha I have a few new ideas for the flowers so I'll be fine.” Terra said skipping off leaving the two alone.

 "I better hurry home,dad sounded panicked when mom dragged him off to pick out things for the twins rooms,” Hunk laughed. “Have to help him before he gets overwhelmed.”

 “Uncle Bolin does panicky a bit too much especially when it concerns his kids,” Keith laughed as he two headed out together,” since Terra is taking care of the shop and I don't have lessons until later there's a new weapon smith I want to check out.”

 “Still trying to find a material that can take fire and keep its shape as a blade?” Hunk asked amused as Keith looked determined.

 “I know there's a blade I can use Hunk!” Keith said,” and I'm going to find it! I mean Tenzin’s Uncle Sokka had a sword from **_space_** if he can get that there has to be something that I can use as a literal fire blade.”

 “I think that was more luck but if you say so,” Hunk chuckled patting his friend’s back. Keith was going to argue back when he spotted a certain someone standing outside the arena and quickly hid behind Hunk’s body. “Uh buddy?”

 “ ** _Lance is there…”_** Keith hissed. “Dammit, can’t that guy give up already?!”

 The two quickly dived behind a pillar just seconds before Lance turned their way. The two carefully peeked around the corner. He was dressed in pretty simple clothes, just a coat over a shirt and regular pants and jeans with just a hat and sunglasses to hide his face. He didn’t even have his fancy automobile with him. 

 “Looks like Mr.Flashy Pants ain’t so flashy today?” noted Hunk. “I wonder what’s he planning?”

 “Who cares?! What I wanna know is why **_me?!”_** Keith hissed in frustration.

 “Maybe you should ask him yourself bro.”

 “What?”

 “Keith….he’s been following for **_two_** months now...It’s pretty obvious he’s gonna keep sticking around until you acknowledge him so why not just go and be the bigger man here?” suggested Hunk in a blunt tone. 

 Keith kept silent for a while as he looked at the ground before making a small warble of annoyance as he vigorously rubbed his head before dragging his hands down, stretching his face as he stomped the ground a couple of times. 

 “ _Dammit_ , **_dammit,_** **_DAMMIT!_** I hate it when you’re right sometimes!” growled Keith, hitting his head repeatedly against Hunk’s belly as the larger teen just smiled and patted his back comfortingly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance quickly looked up as he saw Keith approach him and straightened out.

 “Keith! Hi! I was hoping I’d catch you out her-” Lance greeted when Keith suddenly cut him off by getting in his face.

 “Let me just set the ground rules here. I’ll hang out with you today on the condition you would stop this creepy stalking thing you’ve been doing these past two months and leave me, my family and friends alone! Secondly, I get to pick where we are going. And Finally, I don’t wanna hear **any** talk about Raava’s Faction unless I ask. Got it?!” Keith demanded threateningly.

 Lance pursed his lips and nodded silently with wide eyes as Keith appeared satisfied and began to continue his way down the street. Lance put a hand to his chest to feel his heart race a little. _‘Daaamn…..that was….daaaamn….’_

 “Are you coming or what?” Keith called over his shoulder, startling Lance out of his thoughts.

 “Huh? Oh-YEAH! I’m coming!” responded Lance taking long strides after Keith. 

 Hunk watched from behind the pillar, sighing and shaking his head. “I sure hope Lotor doesn’t find out…..” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Where exactly are we going?” Lance asked as he got in step with Keith, trying not to set off the firebender since he was already walking on thin ice with the heir of the Sato Future Industries.

“I’m looking for material for a sword,” Keith replied. "There’s a new blade shop that opened up and I’m hoping they have something or at least information on some material.”

“A sword for what?” Lance asked as Keith rolled his eyes and continued but he did answer Lance’s question.

 “Because I like sword training with my caretaker but I want my own blade rather than one from one of Mom’s collection and the practice swords...and I have ideas to make the sword better but I need to find the right material first,” Keith replied as he turned a corner and Lance hummed learning something else about Keith Sato.

 “....So you know about me watching you?” Lance coughed while Keith turned around and gave him an unimpressed look.” I thought I was doing a decent job.”

 “You were kinda, just that Terra has a sixth sense for this and it’s not hard to see your poor disguises. Seriously, you’re an **actor!** I would expect some effort,” Keith said dryly folding his arms as he glared at Lance who just gave a sheepish smile before Keith sighed. “You know honestly before I knew who you were and your association with the Raava faction, you seemed interesting to talk to.”

 Lance’s eyes widen as Keith turned around and walked into a shop leaving a stunned waterbender behind.

 “What, really?” asked Lance trotting after Keith.”I mean of course, pfft! It’s me but...really?”

 Keith rolled his eyes and ignored Lance as he looked around the shop that sold blades of all kinds.

The shopkeeper smiled at Keith  as he inspected a Jian from the wall. “You have a good eye young man. That particular sword is made out of meteorite straight from Zhaofu, sharpened only by the finest whetstones from the Fire nation. Are you a swordsman by any chance?”

Keith smiled as he replaced the sword on the wall. “I’m still training sir, I was hoping to custom my own sword. One that I can use with my firebending.  My master told me that you are one of the most talented smiths of all the nations.”

“Oh shucks. Good to know my reputation still precedes me but I’m afraid my smithing are long over,” chuckled the old shopkeeper. “Quite hard to hammer metal with this wonky wrist of mine~”

“Oh That’s okay! I’m actually planning on forging my own sword! I came here looking for some inspiration, and maybe some advice?”

The shopkeeper squinted at Keith. “Interesting. I don’t get too many people who believe in forging their own weapons these days. Let me see your hands boy.”

Keith and Lance exchanged looks with each other before shrugging as Keith opened his palms up to the man who closely inspected them. Squeezing his palms and fingers, getting a feel of his joints before circling the boy, poking his arms.

Suddenly, the old man leaned in and stared Keith straight in the eye, slightly startling him but the young firebender maintained his stare.

“Hmmm….there is a strong spirit in you. Good sturdy arms and your hands tell me that you are a hard worker,” assessed the old man before looking satisfied and patting Keith’s arm. “You just might be able to forge a very fascinating sword, Young man.”

Keith looked down at his hands. “Really? You think so?”

“What I think doesn’t matter. That’s up to you to believe,”the old man replied. “However, my old workshop in the back would welcome some activity. Feel free to come back when you have found a suitable ore to use. I’ll be more than happy to mentor you then.”

Keith lit and shook the man’s hand gratefully. “Really? Thank You! Thank you!” exclaimed Keith happily. “I’ll be back before you know it!” he declared rushing out the door.

“H-hey! Keith! Wait-up!” cried Lance running after the firebender again.

The old man sat back down on his stool behind the counter.

“Keith...Now there’s a name I haven’t heard in years….”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“You seem happy,” Lance commented as they walked down the streets with Keith still grinning happily from the meeting. “You really want to forge your own sword?”

“My master and trainer always told me a personal blade is like an extension of yourself and you have to make it with your own hands, and I like the idea of making my own sword,” Keith replied. “I just have to find the right ore to use…”

Lance was about to ask why he didn’t just use the sources his mother Asami had but given that Keith seemed to want to do things on his own, he had to admit he found that rather impressive he was that determined to try and work things using his own two hands and not ride his parent’s coattails.

“...Have you eaten yet?” Keith asked suddenly jolting Lance out of his thoughts. “I usually get something to eat after a match.”

“Oh uh just a small breakfast really hadn’t really given much thought on where to eat for lunch too many things on my mind,” Lance replied, it going unsaid that he had probably trying to figure out a way to talk to Keith.

“Alright follow me I know a good place,” Keith said leading Lance once again through the streets of Republic city.

Lance had half expected Keith to take him to one of the higher class restaurants that when he went out with others he’d be taken to but instead he was lead to the lower parts of the markets to the open air places to eat where the streets were lined with vendors selling food. Keith seemed to know where he was going and stopped in front of a small but loud shop.

“Mr.Sai! I’m back!” Keith called ducking underneath the entrance as Lance followed him inside.

“Ah Keith! I heard about the match. Your fastest victory yet! Come in, come in! The rest of your team aren’t here?” the owner an older gentleman with glasses wearing a forest green toned robe with a white apron over it.

“They all had things to take care of, two of the usual please!” Keith said sitting down at the small counter-top squeezing in as Lance took the seat that was opened next to him.“Mr. Sai makes a good hearty bowl of ramen it’s a good meal to have after a match.

“Ramen?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter? Never heard of Ramen before?”

“Pssh! What?! Of course I’ve heard of Ramen!” Lance indignantly before pouting a little with flushed cheeks. “I just….never tried it before…..”

“Seriously?” 

“I’m surprised you’re surprised. I don’t exactly eat out you know….”

Keith just let out a small whistle. 

“Sh-shut up!”

“What? I didn’t say anything~” Keith said feigning nonchalance.

_“You whistled!”_

“I like to whistle.”

**_“Liar! That was clearly a whistle of condescension!”_ **

“Chill out, no need to be defensive.”

“I am  **_not_ ** defensive!”

“He defensively said.”

“Shut up!” fumed Lance, folding his arms while pouting heavily.

 “Order up, you two!” Mr.Sai cheerfully announced, sliding two large steaming bowls of ramen. 

 “Thank you~!” cheered Keith picking up his chopsticks and digging in, subsequently swooning happily upon savoring the taste. “Soooo gooood~”

 Lance looked down at his bowl before tentatively picking up his chopsticks.He slowly glanced over to Keith who was eagerly slurping up his noodles, trying to see how he was holding the unfamiliar utensil. Lance carefully broke apart the disposable chopsticks before attempting to awkwardly position the sticks between in his fingers and scoop up his noodles, only to have them slide off. 

 The waterbender scrunched up his nose as he held each stick in n each hand and tried to scoop up the noodles...only for them to slide off again.

 Keith smacked his lips as he glanced over to Lance, seeing him trying his hardest to eat with chopsticks and failing spectacularly. 

 “Need a little help?” asked Keith looking a little amused.

 “Shut it, I got this!” hissed Lance trying again before failing once more. Lance finally gave up and bowed his head in shame.

“.....I don’t got this….”

 Feeling sorry for him, Keith grabbed a new set of chopsticks and broke them cleanly down the middle. He then took a rubber band and wrapped it around the end before tearing a paper napkin and folding it multiple times until it became a stiff thick wad of paper which Keith then wedged it in between the chopsticks.

 “Here, my Gran-Gran taught me this trick,” offered Keith suddenly taking Lance’s hand and showed him how to work the makeshift chopsticks aid. “Think of it as training wheels for chopsticks.”

 Lance worked the new chopstick contraption a bit before trying it out on his noodles to find that they worked like a charm. Keith smiled as Lance lit up and eagerly ate his food at long last.

 The waterbender slurped up his noodles eagerly now that the noodles weren't falling off of his chopsticks and made a happy noise when he chewed on them much to Keith’s amusement. Lance seemed to be enjoying his food better now that he could actually grab and hold onto it rather than having them plop back in the bowl.

 That's not to say that Lance didn't ask him what some of the stuff in the soup, Keith laughed when Lance was told one of the things in the bowl was seaweed.

 “You can barely taste it and it's not that bad!” Keith laughed as Lance was now eyeing the bowl. “You ate it before you knew what it was.”

“That was before I figured out I was eating an ocean plant! What else is in here that I don't know!?” Lance asked poking around his soup.

 “Just eat it, Mr.Sai makes a good bowl and it's rude if you don’t finish it,” Keith said before he added.”Finish the bowl and I'll let you pick where we go for dessert.”

 “Really~?!” asked Lance, completely lighting up making Keith hold back a snort of laughter and nod.

 ' _Pffft!!! He’s like a kid!!!’_ Keith laughed internally.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Not surprisingly, Lance brought him to a pretty expensive looking cafe.

 

“You just gotta try the ice-cream here! They have so many flavors to choose from!” said Lance excitedly as he hailed a waitress. “We’ll have the 50 Flavor Mountain with Chocolate Lava Sauce! Extra sprinkles and cherries please!”

 The waitress giggled as she took back the menu. “Of course~ We’ll be right back~” she said cheerfully before trotting away.

 “That sounds awfully heavy...can we even finish it?” asked a very worried Keith.

 “Don’t worry your pretty little head. Once you have a bit of their ice-cream you won’t stop till it’s all gone!”

 

**_SLAM!_ **

 

“There you go~ One 50 Flavor Mountain with Chocolate Lava Sauce, Extra Sprinkles and Extra cherries~!” announced the waitress cheerfully handing them their spoons.

 “Enjoy~” she said before walking away.

 Keith gawked at the giant pile of ice-cream flavors in front of him while Lance licked his lips stabbed his spoon in. “Well~ Dig in!”

 “Are you kidding me!?” Keith exclaimed as Lance was already eating the ice cream. “How often do you eat like this!?”

“Between the two of us there's 25 scoops and they're not that big so it's not like it's towering over us about to topple over,” Lance grinned as he shoved the spoon in his mouth.”Mmmm mint and caramel ice cream so good!”

 “Yeah but…” Keith started but gave up once Lance was busy shoveling ice cream in his mouth and giving him an encouraging look. Taking his spoon he got a bit of different flavors at once and tasted it. Lance’s eyes smiled when he saw Keith's eyes widen as he swallowed.He now eyed the ice cream determinedly and started to dig in eagerly.

 No words were exchanged between them as they focused on eating the ice cream though Lance did have a good laugh when Keith froze up and dropped his spoon holding his head.

 “Got a bit of a brain freeze there pyro?” Lance sniggered as Keith banged his head against the table. “That’s karma, bab- _ **BOO!”**_

 Keith effectively shut Lance up by shoving a large scoop of ice cream in his mouth.

Lance’s whole being became paralyzed as the familiar, skull splitting sensation coursed through his brain. He released a pained squeal as he pressed his head hard against the wall next to him.

_ “Gaaaaah….Son of Moose-Lion!”  _ hissed Lance in pain as he caught the smug smile of Keith despite Keith himself still doubling over from brain freeze.

Some of the guests and waitresses near them couldn’t help but stifle their laughter at the hilarity of the two.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

A few minutes later Keith and Lance were both slumped over their table in a food coma with an empty ice cream bowl between them.

“Ugh….I can feel everything I just ate trying to escape….” groaned Keith weakly as he stifled a burp.

“.....Worth it~.....” groaned Lance proudly, struggling to lift a thumbs up.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

At some point the two regained their bearings and left after paying their bills as Keith led Lance down the scenic route towards Yue Bay to walk off their hearty meal.

“Guh…..food baby…..” groaned Lance rubbing his belly as Keith did likewise and nodded in agreement.

“Man...I haven’t ate this much since that time Hunk got stressed out about rent…” groaned Keith.

“I don’t get it….”

“Hunk bakes when he’s stressed….”

“Aaah….”

“Ironically, his stress baking allowed us to make rent again by selling them at the market,” smirked Keith as Lance laughed.

 Keith smiled at Lance. “You know what? You’re alright when you’re not being some guy with too much money on his hands.”

 “A back handed compliment but I’ll take it,” replied Lance smiling back. “You’re pretty cool yourself. For a firebender~”

 “Hah!” laughed Keith,lightly punching him in the arm. 

 “Oh yeah, we’re finally here,” the firebender noted stopping and entering a particular shop.

 “Where?” asked Lance following Keith indoors when they  were suddenly greeted by floating bubbles with flower petals in them.

 

**** **_“Welcooooome to Glass Garden~_ ”** greeted a cheerful voice as Terra came pirouetting out from behind the counter wearing a frilly apron. **_“Where we sell Flowery Glass and Glassy Flowers to Glass up your Life~!”_**

 

 “I see you have better control of your bubbles,” Keith said ducking underneath a few bubbles.”I wouldn't pop them if I were you. Terra has a tendency to either have the flowers explode or have them stuck on your finger.”

 Lance quickly pulled his hand back as he cautiously followed Keith close to the front counter where he took a pad of paper hanging on the wall and looked through it.

 “A few people came in for commissions captain I wrote them down like you said and sold a few of the flower glasses,” Terra said watering a few plants by the windows.” A lot of them seemed interested in the mini glass garden you did last week.”

 “Mini glass garden?” Lance asked as Keith took a glass off the shelf and showed him, inside were a bunch of small succulents surrounded by glass shapes like the sun.”Pretty.”

 “ We use plants that don't grow too big so they don't end up breaking the glass like the succulents but if they do, we encourage all the customers to come back and we’ll fix the glass,” Keith explained. “This is mine and Hunk’s latest one. We call it ‘Spirit Spring’.”

 Putting the succulents back, Keith grabbed another one. Lance’s eyes widen when he saw a single blue and silver flower at the bottom of the class acting like a pond while the outline of the glass was shaped like the moon but what had Lance staring were the yin and yang fish in the center of the moon.

 “Uncle Tenzin told me stories of his dad when they were in the northern watertribe, I really liked the story about the two fishes and the moon,” Keith said smiling. “Took almost a week to find the right flower and another two to get the glass right.”

 “Wow...it’s...beautiful….”breathed Lance getting drawn into the little creation. “If my sister was here….”

 “What did I say about talking about the faction?”

 “No, no! I just mean if my sister was here she’d **really** love to have something like this in her room…’Moon Princess’ was her nickname back in school. You know, because of her natural white hair, among other things.”

 Keith eyes widened a little. “Wait, wait! ‘Moon Princess’? I think the Student President of my old school was called that…Did..did you go to Laogai Prep?”

 “Eeeyup.”

 “No kidding, me too! Briefly though,” said Keith muttering the last part.

 “Please you and Hunk are like, Legends in school! The Heroes of what was dubbed the ‘Battle of the Skeeter-Wasps’,” Lance pointed out nonchalantly, still admiring the little glass garden.

 Keith was just speechless. Not so much from shock but disbelief for so many reasons.

 “I….I can’t even…”

 “How much are you selling this piece for?” asked Lance eagerly pointing to the ‘Spirit Spring’ garden.

 “What? Um…”

 “I’ll take it from here Captain!” cheered Terra popping up with a clipboard. 

 “This particular design hasn’t gone on market yet so feel free to pre-order~! Just fill in your details and sign here, here and here~!” she piped up pointing to the various spots on the paper. “Just pay the deposit amount at the front counter. Would you care for delivery or Pick-Up?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_A cash register ring later……_ **

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 

“Thank you for shopping at Glass Gardens~ We hope you have a Glassy Good Day~” said Terra cheerfully in farewell waving to Lance and Keith who left the shop.

 “Nice Girl,” quipped Lance holding his bundle and pocketing his receipt. “Are you sure it’s ok if I just took this ‘Spirit Spring’? I was more than happy to wait for my order…”

 Keith averted his eyes a little. “Well….you seemed to really like it….don’t think too far into it...give it to your sister for all I care….besides me and Hunk could always make another one….” Lance heard him mumble. 

 Lance couldn’t help but note how cute Keith was being at the moment with his flushed cheeks, him stumbling over his words, that eye aversion, that embarrassed expression on his face, the way he adorably brushes his long silky looking locks over his ears which trails down his slender, delicate neck that jus-

  _‘WHOOOOAAH BACK UP! BACK UP!!!!’_ Lance screamed mentally when he realized his thoughts. 

 “I gotta go!” Lance suddenly announced as he took off down the street at top speed. “Thanks for today!!!” he yelled over his shoulder.

 Keith blinked in confusion as his brain slowly registered. “Ok...Bye…” he said lamely raising his hand.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, Lotor’s estate, Zarkon was sitting in his office as Haggar entered with Shiro, who kneeled. 

 “You wish to see me sir?”

 “Give me your Report, Shiro,” commanded Zarkon.

“Sir, it is just as you say. They have been making a move on Keith Sato. However, he’s so far been spurning their advances but I have received news that he was seen spending today with Alfor’s son,” Shiro reported, keeping his head down. “What are your orders sir?”

“Continue observing for now just to see if this was just a stroke of luck or if Sato really is interested in Alfor’s little group,”Zarkon said.”I know Lotor is close to the boy tell him to step up getting Sato on our side. Have him over for dinner or something.”

“Sir, pardon my words, but Lotor does not seem interested in heading the faction,” Shiro said lifting his head. “He seems content with his friendship with Sato.”

“He may be comfortable where he is but he has to remember he’ll be inheriting my faction as Alfor’s daughter will for his,” Zarkon said.”Insist that the boy come over.”

“If I may Lord Zarkon, young master Lotor seems keen on keeping Keith Sato away since the first time you met him,” Hagger said adjusting her glasses. “He may continue to be a liability to our cause if we do not correct his behavior soon.”

Zarkon said nothing but visibly tensed his fingers. “Indeed, you are correct Haggar. See to it that he is properly educated in our ways. Shiro, ensure that Alfor’s son does not succeed in enticing Sato. The future of our clan depends on it…”

Shiro and Haggar bowed their heads.

 

**“By Vaatu’s Name…”** they both said in unison before making their leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> While Raava's Faction promoted pacifism, Vaatu’s Faction promoted the exact opposite. Just like the spirit they worship, the cult moved in the shadows, working the crime underbelly. 
> 
> It doesn't matter what each Faction worshipped though, to Lin they were both a bunch of Ostrich-Horse Manure.


	12. Opposing Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing feud between the Raava Faction and the mysterious Vaatu Faction is certainly nothing new, but something is truly amiss as Mako is put on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy: Here we are back again with a new chapter! It's time for the plot to thicken!

Lance made it home and slammed the door shut behind him.  
   
“Ah, Young Master Lance. Your sister was just asking for you~” greeted their butler as he took  Lance’s coat and hat. “Shall I take that parcel for you?”  
   
Lance quickly hugged it close. “No-no! I got it, Coran!”  
   
“Very good, sir. The Young Miss is in her bedroom.”  
   
Lance nodded before making his way to his sister’s room and knocked on the door.  
   
“Enter,” he heard his sister say as he entered the room and saw Allura sitting on her lounger by the window playing with her four pet mice.  
   
“You.. wanted to see me Allura?”  
   
“Was your attempt at befriending Keith Sato successful today?”  
   
Lance couldn’t help but tense a little. “Uh..actually..yes. Your advice the last time really helped. We actually hung out today!”  
   
Allura smiled serenely. “That’s excellent news little brother~” she said warmly. “If you keep this up, you might just be able to convince him to join us~”  
   
Lance lowered his gaze. That’s right...the whole point of befriending Keith was to get him to join Raava’s faction.  
   
“By the way brother, might I inquire what that parcel might be?”  
   
Lance unconsciously tightened his grip on it. He originally got it with the intention of giving it to Allura but considering Keith personally offered the very first of his latest creation, Lance was suddenly not so willing to give it up.  
   
“Oh, it’s just a little something I picked up in town! For my room!” Lance quickly lied.  
   
Allura‘s eyes only narrowed slightly before looking away out the window. “Is that so? Well then, I shall leave you to it~”  
   
“Sure thing Sis!” piped Lance as he turned to march out the door.  
   
“Oh Lance?” Allura called making her brother hesitate in his tracks. “Try not to fall for him~”  
   
Lance tightened his grip on the doorknob and opened the door with his head held high. “Hmph! As if I could ever fall for such an average person!” he scoffed indignantly before leaving the room.  
   
Allura ignored the defensive slam of the door before finally dropping her smile.  
   
“I do not appreciate lies, Little Brother….”  
  


  
   
The next morning Terra, Keith and Hunk were doing their morning run trying to keep up their workout schedule. Though Terra was moving more along the lines of jumping, skipping and running on the pathway they took down close to Yue Bay. Even Hunk was keeping up Keith as was  unusually lagging behind a bit. He knew he was usually more attentive and would be ahead or close to Terra since that girl had more energy than anyone he knew, he couldn’t help but keep thinking about Lance’s strange reaction from yesterday. He admitted he wasn’t as bad as he thought he was and when he told Hunk he had actually given the Spirit Garden to Lance his best friend was surprised but seemed happy he was giving the waterbender a chance.  
   
“You’re out of it today, usually you’d be trying a lot harder,” Hunk said as he slowed down a bit to jog next to Keith.”Did Lance do something yesterday?”  
   
“Not exactly? I mean he was nicer and kept to his promise of not mentioning anything about his sister’s faction or flirting with me,” Keith replied.”So I can’t complain honestly, but I don’t know something off when he was in a hurry and ran off after we left the shop.”  
   
“Maybe he had a meeting he forgot, don’t think too hard into it Keith this is the first time you’ve been around him since that party for all the pro-bending teams and Lance sang for the party,” Hunk pointed out.”It’s not like you can read and know a person inside and out just from a glance.”  
   
“Alright maybe it is nothing, come on let’s get back to our run if we want to try that new pancake place you found yesterday and demanded we go there and check out that new engineer shop too,” Keith chuckled as Hunk’s eyes glittered at the thought of getting more materials to mess around with and build something, he was already making plans to improve the kiln in the glass shop and tools for their glass making.  
   
Just then the trio saw a crowd gathering near the docks while the police force was busy keeping them at bay and putting up tape.  
   
Waterbenders working for the police force appeared to be  hauling a large wrapped bundle out of the water.  
   
The trio looked at each other immediately moved towards the activity, pushing their way through the crowd until they reached the tape. Terra scrambled onto Hunk’s shoulders for a better look.  
   
Keith was able to spot Mako and quickly waved him over.  
   
“What are you kids doing here?” asked Mako as soon as he reached them.  
   
“We were just working out in the area. What happened here?” asked Keith as he watched the bundle being set down on a table prepared as some police earthbenders bended the ground to form walls to shield the large object from prying eyes as a coroner was let into the makeshift room.  
   
It was only for a brief moment, but Keith was just able to spot what looked like a bloated hand.  
   
“Was that-?!”  
   
“Yeah.…” Mako said to them. “Look, I’m on the clock right now so I can’t talk. I’ll see you next time ok?”  
   
“Sure Uncle Mako!” said all three teenagers obediently as they moved away.  
   
Mako made his way to the makeshift room as the officers standing guard bended a door for him to go through before they closed it behind him.  
   
“So Dr. Sen. What do we got?” he asked the coroner who was examining the bloated body on the table.  
   
“So far? Middle aged Earth Kingdom male. Time of Death is hard to determine at the moment but based on how long he's been in the water I'm gonna have to say at least three days….” reported the coroner, a young woman of Water Tribe descent.  
   
Mako eyed the rocks that had been earthbended on to the corpse’s feet. “Sooo....I’m taking a wild stab here but I’m gonna guess he drowned?”  
   
“A safe bet but I’ll confirm it once we get him back to my office. By the way, we found this in his mouth,” informed Sen, holding up an evidence bag containing a black cloth with a familiar symbol. “Just like the past two victims from three months ago.”  
   
Mako narrowed his eyes. “Vaatu’s Faction….” he said grimly.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
Lin looked grimly at the latest findings on her desk that Mako presented to her.  
   
Vaatu’s Faction, another cult organization, albeit more covert. It was needless to say just by the name itself, that they were the sworn enemies of Raava’s Faction.  
   
While Raava's Faction promoted pacifism, Vaatu’s Faction promoted the exact opposite. Just like the spirit they worship, the cult moved in the shadows, working the crime underbelly.  
   
It doesn't matter what each Faction worshipped though, to Lin they were both a bunch of Ostrich-Horse Manure.  
   
The Chief of Police sighed heavily as she slowly went over what she knew of both groups.  
   
Raava’s Faction; Founded by a man called Alfor, soon to be turned over to his eldest, Allura. Their mission in life; to help the Avatar maintain the peace that was fought hard to attain.  
   
Vaatu’s Faction; Leader is Unknown. Came into being not long after Raava’s Faction. Mission in Life? Lin was not quite sure but if she had to guess, stand against everything Raava’s Faction stood for.  
   
The only difference is that unlike Raava’s faction that dealt with things covertly and changed people for the ‘better’, Vaatu’s faction seemed keen on finding a permanent solution to their problems.  
   
“Any connection with the others?” Lin asked Mako who grimly nodded as he pulled out the other two files from the other victims.  
   
“All three were semi-high profile people but each of them had underhanded business ,” Mako said pointing to each one. “Drug Dealer, Arms dealer and even black market seller. We really had to dig deep to even scratch the surface of what these people have done.”  
   
“To summarize they had connections to the city’s underbelly,” Lin groaned. “It's like the whole Equalist thing again when Korra first got here…”  
   
“Let's hope no one from either faction knows how to take away bending,” Mako grimaced. “One time was enough.”  
   
“Don’t remind me…” said Lin darkly.  
 

* * *

  
   
Mako left Lin’s office with the case files in tow as he approached a certain desk, where a slightly older man of Earth Kingdom descent sat.  
   
“Hey Ulaz. Chief is partnering us on this case,” informed Mako handing the files over to the slightly older detective.  
   
“Got it," replied the man receiving the files from Mako and quickly going through them."Heading over to the estate now?”  
   
“Eeyup.”  
   
Ulaz finished reading the files and stood up. “Let's go then. We’ll take my car,” he offered.  
   
“Works for me,” answered Mako following after Ulaz.  
 

* * *

  
   
Ulaz drove the automobile up to the large gates of a huge white mansion where a guard stood. The two detectives flashed their badges, allowing them passage as the gates opened.  
   
“This place is so white I wouldn’t be surprised if it glows in the dark….” muttered Mako ringing the doorbell.  
   
A man with red hair and a bushy moustache opened the door to answer. “May I help you?”  
   
“Republic City PD, I’m Det. Mako, and this is my partner, Det. Ulaz. We’re here to ask Sir Alfor a few questions regarding an ongoing investigation,” Mako introduced as the two men showed their badges again.  
   
“My name is Coran, the Head Butler of this estate. I’m afraid the Master is quite ill…”  
   
“We promise it won't take long,” assured Ulaz.  
   
“I’m sorry Gentlemen….I’m afrai-”  
   
“Coran? Who is it?” a pleasant female voice was heard calling from inside.  
   
Coran quickly stepped aside and bowed to Allura who approached the doorway. “Young Miss! These two gentlemen from the Police wish to speak to the Master.”  
   
“Just a few quick questions, ma’am. A couple of minutes and we’ll be gone,” Mako assured this time.  
   
Allura smiled and nodded. “Very well then. Coran, please go ahead and inform father of our guests. I shall take it from here.”  
  
  
“Very Good, Young Miss,” the butler obeyed before walking off.  
   
Allura turned to the two detectives and formally bowed. “Please, do come in. My name is Allura~ Alfor is my father. Any questions you have for my father I can answer on his behalf.”  
   
“Det. Mako and Det. Ulaz,” Ulaz introduced them once more as the two entered and followed the young woman down the hallway.  “Truly an honor to be received by the Young Lady of the house.”  
   
Allura giggled demurely. “You are too kind, Detective~”  
   
Mako let Ulaz do the talking as he observed the mansion, it was just as clean and pristine as it was on the outside. Everything seemed to be in perfect place and order...some reason it bothered Mako a lot.  
   
They were lead to what looked like a meeting room as Allura took a seat near the head of the table while Mako and Ulaz took seats opposite of her.  
   
“So what can I help you gentlemen with?” Allura asked as Mako took out the cloth that had Vaatu’s symbol in the evidence bag onto the table.  
   
“Today we discovered a body of a figurehead in Republic city that came up floating in Yue Bay.” Mako said as Allura looked concerned.  
   
“Surely you don't believe my father’s faction has anything to do with it? We do not stand for violence and avoid it as much as we can.” Allura said seriously.  
   
“We know that ma’am but unlike your faction we have next to nothing on Vaatu's, their goals nor beliefs the only thing we do know is that you two are against each other,” Ulaz explained.”We were hoping to get some information about them from your father.”  
   
“Vaatu’s Faction unlike Raava’s has the belief that peace is only an illusion and that chaos will always be around,” Allura said. “They believe in cutting off those that taint others around them to minimize the chaos but still have enough around.”  
   
“Pardon my skepticism Ms Allura, but wouldn't a group that worships chaos would… I dunno.. Make a bigger show out of it?” Mako couldn't help but point out.  
   
“It does sound contradictory does it not?” agreed Allura."However, I can only imagine what those heathens are planning.”  
   
Mako nodded taking notes."As the next successor of Raava’s Faction, would you have any clue on who might be heading Vaatu’s faction?”  
   
“Definitively, no,” answered Allura before thinking hard. “However Father did always suspect an old colleague of his might be the Leader of Vaatu’s faction.”  
   
“And that would be?...” urged Ulaz.  
   
“Zarkon. He and my father worked closely together for many years to help rebuild cities and people affected by the many tragedies that befell the nations. Together they founded Raava’s Faction and rallied communities in support of the Avatar to maintain peace and harmony. First with Avatar Aang and now with Avatar Korra,” Allura began to explain before looking sad. “However, one can only take so much pain and despair when trying to repair what has been broken. Zarkon eventually became disillusioned with my Father's notion of Peace and had a falling out with him. My father and him have not spoken in years, but he is certain Zarkon is behind the founding of Vaatu’s Faction.”  
   
Mako finished taking down the notes before snapping his notebook shut. “Thank You Ms Allura, we appreciate your cooperation in our investigation. We shall be in touch soon.”  
   
“I'll do anything I can to help you in this investigation,” Allura said as she stood up to walk them out of the room.”I do hope the information helped.”  
   
“It's not much but at least we got a lead,” Ulaz replied. “Give our regards to your father we both wish him better soon.”  
   
“Thank you detectives I pray that you find these people behind the crimes,” Allura said as they made it to the main entrance. “Feel free to come by if you have any more questions,”  
   
“We will take that into consideration Miss. Allura have a nice day now,” Ulaz said as he and Mako bowed before walking out of the door as they heard it shut behind them.  
   
“There's something off about the whole Raava faction...it looks all nice but it feels uncomfortable,” Mako said frowning. "And we can't just go over to Zarkon and question him without any evidence.”  
   
“I agree I have some people that can help research how far back the two factions formed and how they got to where they are now,” Ulaz said.  
   
“I don't know why but I get the feeling she was staring at me for some reason...like she was looking for something I knew…” Mako said shaking his head.  
   
“She is quite a character isn't she? Do you think she is involved?”  
   
“I’m not sure, but my gut tells me she knows more than she lets on.”  
   
“Alright then. I research Vaatu’s Faction. You take Raava’s Faction,” suggested Ulaz getting back into the automobile with Mako.  
   
“Sounds like a plan,” agreed the firebender as the two drove off.  
 

* * *

  
   
Back inside the mansion, Allura made her way to her father's quarters where the large elder lay in bed with Coran changing the hot water bottle in the corner.  
   
Alfor coughed loudly for a bit as Allura entered and closed the door behind her.  
   
“Have the detectives left, my daughter?” he asked as he took a drink of water from his bedside table.  
   
“Yes Father. How are you feeling?” Allura asked gently sitting on the side of the bed as she helped him sit up while Coran replaced the now warmed bottle in his pillow.  
   
“Tired as usual, dear,” answered Alfor with a sigh as he lay down again. “Getting old is such a bothersome thing…”  
   
Allura couldn't help but as she held her father's hand tightly. “Oh father~ Do not worry about a thing~ You just focus on getting better~The Faction is in good hands~”  
   
Alfor gave a tired smile as he reached up and held his daughter's face. “Oh Allura such a beautiful young woman you have become~ Your mother would be so proud of you~ If only that son of mine could be like you. ”  
   
Allura frowned a little.  
   
“Father, Lance has become a fine young man himself. He works hard as a celebrity to promote our cause,” Allura in defense.  
   
“He could do all that without his irresponsible spending and lavish night time partying…he doesn't even have time to drop in and check on his own father…” grumbled Alfor bitterly.  
   
His daughter just shook her head. “Now Father, times have changed. So must our methods. Everything Lance does is for the good of our family.”  
   
Alfor snorted derisively making Allura just sigh and kiss her father on the forehead. “You should rest father. I love you~”  
   
“I love you too Allura,” he said, settling down to sleep.  
   
Allura and Coran looked at each other and nodded as they both made their way to leave the room and silently closed the door behind them.  
 

* * *

  
   
Lance was still in his room but instead of getting ready for the day where he knew he had appointments he had to get through he just didn’t feel like getting up at least right now. All he was doing was thinking about the date he was on with Keith, he hadn’t expected it to go that well and he actually genuinely enjoyed it.  
   
The waterbender groaned as he covered his eyes grumbling as he sat up looking at the parcel that was still wrapped sitting on the dresser next to his bed. Swinging his legs over he picked it up and gently unwrapped it looking at the beautiful glass work and the flower on the bottom. Holding the piece up to the sunlight streaming in the glass showed an array of colors from the light which made the flower on the bottom glow even more.  
  
_**//Remember Lance, try not to fall for him...//**_  
   
“I’m not going to fall for Sato...it’s just...fun hanging out with him…” Lance muttered before a knock on the door nearly made him drop the glass. Panicking he quickly leapt off the bed and caught it before it hit the ground. He sighed in relief when it was unscratched but the knocking continued.  
   
“Who is it?”  
   
“It’s Coran Young Master, I’m here to make sure you’re up and prepared for today’s work.”  
   
“Just give me a minute!”  
   
“Is everything okay Sir? Usually you’re already prepared by now.”  
   
“Just looking for one of my wallet!!!! I’ll be out in a bit!!!”  
   
“If you say so, Young Master,” Coran replied before walking away making Lance heave another huge sigh of relief.  
   
“Get it together man….” Lance chided himself, quickly running to his closet and and grabbing a fresh new shirt and pants, practically jumping into them before throwing on a jacket hanging from his bed post along with his wallet and keys before dashing out the room towards the front door where Coran simply stood holding it open with one hand and using the other to hold a tray with a sandwich.  
   
“Thanks Coran!” yelled Lance dashing past the butler and out the door while grabbing the sandwich to where he parked his car.  
   
“Have a good day, Young Master~!” Coran cheerfully replied as he watched Lance vaulting into the automobile while shoving the sandwich into his mouth as he started the engine and headed out.  
 

* * *

  
   
Lotor was sitting in his trailer with a sour look on his face stress brushing his long hair as Shiro stood by him looking concerned.  
   
“Gold piece for your thoughts, Lotor?” asked Shiro.  
   
“I should be with Keith training!” he complained brushing even faster.  
   
“You’re gonna get split ends if you keep brushing like that…” Shiro pointed out  bluntly taking the hairbrush before addressing the subject at hand. “Anyways, you know you had this mover shoot scheduled this week.”  
   
“Screw the mover! Every moment I spend away from Keith’s side, **_HE_** gets a chance to make his move!”  
   
Shiro looked amused at Lotor’s frustration as the platinum blonde was trying to find something to keep him occupied but seemed to settle with ranting and glaring at Shiro who wasn’t going to give him back his hairbrush anytime soon.  
   
“‘I think Keith will be safe from Lance’s advances, he’s still rejecting anything to do with him still,” Shiro replied completely leaving out the little date from yesterday he saw.  
   
Lotor narrowed his eyes as he looked at Shiro.  
   
“Exactly how do you know that Shiro?” Lotor asked while Shiro shrugged just as someone was knocking on the trailer door and Shiro answered it as Lotor went back to grumbling as his bodyguard nodded to the person outside  
   
“Okay everyone is finally here let’s go meet your cast and crew,” Shiro said, picking Lotor up like a doll.  
   
“Whoopee…” Lotor said dragging his feet out of the trailer before readjusting himself to look more professional as he walked next to Shiro with his head held up high. They had been waiting on a few more people to get this meeting for the movie to start, Lotor had to roll his eyes at the lack of professionalism of people being late to the important meeting. Though he was halfway hoping that the meeting would go by quickly so he could catch up on training with Keith and the others.  
   
Lotor and Shiro entered the large meeting room and took their seats as Varrick was at the head of the table. Lotor looked around and stiffened when he saw someone he wished wasn't there.  
   
_**"Why are you here?!"**_ Lotor hissed to Lance who unfortunately was sitting next to Shiro as his bodyguard sat between the two of them.  
   
“Just broadening my horizons~” Lance replied smirking.  
   
“Alright, Boys and Girls! Here’s the skinny on this new mover we are doing!!!” announced Varrick jumping up from his seat as Zhu Li held up picture boards.  
   
“The story is called, **_Monochrome Princess_**! A tragic-romance that tells the story of the rivalry between a Spirit of Light and a Spirit of Darkness vying for the affections of a Fire Nation Princess!” began Varrick as Zhu Li flipped through the boards.  
   
Lance and Lotor both couldn't help but twitch once they heard the summary.  
   
“Once a upon a time there lived a beautiful, kind Fire Nation Princess name Keiko who had an unusual friendship with a Dark Spirit. Unknown to the Princess, the Dark Spirit was in love with Keiko for the longest time, but kept his feelings a secret in order to preserve their friendship.”  
   
Lotor unconsciously pursed his lips together.  
   
“However, the Princess had caught the fancy of a Light Spirit who wishes to take her away from the Dark Spirit!”  
   
Lance gave a small cough which he quickly covered by drinking the glass of water in front of him.  
  
_“The Princess initially held no interest in the Light Spirit but overtime began developing feelings for him too, much to the dismay of the Dark Spirit, which prompts him to confess his feelings to Princess Keiko as well!! The Princess becomes confused over her feelings as the two spirits begin to battle for her affections. The battle begins to affect the people of the land and the princess herself who couldn’t bear to see people suffer because of her. So for the sake of her people and for her love of the two Spirits, Princess Keiko rushes out to the battlefield and throws herself in the middle just as the Spirits deal their final blow. Their attacks kill the Princess instantly, which finally ends the battle once and for all as both spirits faded away in despair to join and protect Princess Keiko in the afterlife which brings peace and harmony back to the Land!”_   finished Varrick as he dramatically fell into Zhu Li’s arms and stayed there for a few seconds before popping back onto his feet.

“THE END!! So what do you boys think?”  
   
Shiro glanced at the two teens on either side of him, both having unconsciously held their breath until Lance was blue in the face and Lotor had turned purple. Shiro quickly remedied that by slapping both their backs rather hard making them gasp for breath. Lotor nearly face planted on the table from the impact while Lance let out a gasp of pain and rubbed his back as he looked between Varrick and Shiro, the plot of the movie was still running through his head.  
   
“So your movie is a romantic tragedy?” Lance managed to strangle out trying not to show how code the plot seemed eerily familiar to his current situation. “You decided to change it up?”  
   
“Yes! I've done plenty of action films that got really well received if Lotor’s movie star reputation isn't an indication but one of the writers handed me this script when they were brainstorming for a new movie and this seemed like a good time to change it up!” Varrick grinned. “It's going to be great! No one will expect what's going to happen!”  
   
“It's an…interesting idea, Varrick…” Lotor said taking his glass of water and drinking it, still a bit bothered by the whole plot of the movie though Varrick took the compliment as an okay from the two boys.  
   
“Great so Lotor you're going be the Dark spirit and Lance will play the Light spirit!” Varrick said as he tossed scripts to Shiro who caught them as he smoothly handed them to the boys who both sighed and flipped through the script as Varrick continued to assign roles.  
   
“So who's playing the Princess?” Shiro asked as that was the only script left to pass. He could see Lotor and Lance’s face start to get stormy as they were reading through the script.  
   
“I'm glad you asked! I picked her up from one of the theater classes in the fire nation she's really good for her age,” Varrick said as Lotor and Lance looked up from their scripts to see Zhu Li who had walked out earlier had come back with a girl that had both teens mouths drop. The looked to be a little shorter than Lance with wavy ebony black hair that framed her face and rolled down past her shoulders. She was wearing a traditional fire nation's robe but what got to the two boys was that besides her green eyes she looked similar to a firebender that both of them knew…  
   
“Everyone meet Seraphina or Sera! She will be your co-star in this!” Varrick said as the girl bowed smiling at the room.  
   
“I'm so honored for the opportunity to act alongside both of you~” the girl said politely, bowing her head formally. “I look forward to your guidance~”  
   
Lance immediately turned on his charm as he appeared instantly in front of Sera and held her hand. “Please~ The honor is all mine to be working with a beauty such as you~”  
   
Sera, not surprisingly, flushed pink at the gesture when suddenly her other hand was taken by Lotor much to Lance’s annoyance.  
   
“If it's guidance you are looking for, who better to show you than a top movie star like me~” purred Lotor smiling at Sera alluringly.  
   
Sera’s face grew even redder as Lotor smugly smirked at Lance who narrowed his eyes.  
   
“Oh? Big words for someone who's only been in the business for a couple of years,” smirked Lance.  
   
Lotor’s eye twitched but he still maintained his money making smile.  
   
“Awfully fresh coming from someone just breaking into movers himself~” Lotor calmly retorted.  
   
Sparks of malice flew as the two glared sharply at each other.  
   
Varrick’s eyes meanwhile sparkled with enthusiasm watching the exchange.  
   
“YES! THAT! THAT’S THE KIND OF RIVALRY WHAT I’M LOOKING FOR! I was RIGHT to pick you two! You already got into your roles!” exclaimed Varrick while Zhuli and Shiro just exchanged deadpanned glances when they noticed steam starting to fill up the room as everyone glanced over to Seraphina who, already overwhelmed at being in close proximity to two incredibly good looking top celebrities, was now going into overload considering the two still held her hands captive as she swayed on the spot.  
   
“Whoa-Oh!” exclaimed Shiro quickly moving forward to catch the girl in time as she passed out happily.  
 

* * *

  
Mako sat in his apartment going over his collected research on Raava’s Faction, and by extension, Allura.  
   
On the surface there wasn't many discrepancies involving Raava’s factions, they followed the laws to a T and made sure they had all the paperwork in  order always had peaceful protests and rallies about their cause. They seemed like the perfectly peaceful faction that truly wanted the best for the world.  
   
But it seemed too good to be true so Mako had done a bit more digging into anything he could find involving Allura.  
   
He found out that during the skeeter-wasp incident with Hunk and Keith when they were young, which to this day still pissed him off when he found out through Lin when he was called to help investigate the school. To say that he wanted to burn down the place was an understatement though Korra was in the same boat as him. The school was under heavy fire (no pun intended) for years after that losing its high placement, though it was only through Allura that the school managed to get its place back to the top.  
   
He found it strange since at the time.Despite being a member from a prominent family and Student President, she was still just a student. She technically shouldn't have had that much sway in the way involving the school but somehow she did.  
   
Not to mention the headmaster had mysteriously disappeared without a trace a couple of days after that incident. A lot of rumors say it was due to gaining the ire of the BeiFongs, Asami Sato and the Avatar all in the same day.  
   
Following her graduation, Allura had been taking more an active role in the Raava faction always accompanying her father to meet with other figures and rallies making speeches.  
   
“Ever since Allura had become the Proxy Leader, the members have increased almost by 35% compared to her father when he started…” Mako said noting it down before leaning back in his chair.  
   
“A daughter of a prominent figure head, Straight A student, Student President from Middle School 1st Year till High School Graduation, a star athlete and is dubbed the ‘Moon Princess’ due to her resemblance to Princess Yue….Brains, Brawn and Beauty….a real Triple Threat if I ever met one…” Mako muttered under his breath. “Not to mention she has a knack for attracting people….. This woman is clearly someone who deals a powerful hand without even using her Trump Card…..”  
   
Mako straightened up to look at the photo of Allura taken from a newspaper clipping.  
   
“What a frightening woman indeed….”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> The Black Lion was the biggest creature Keith had ever seen, even larger than Shan. She stood majestic and proud, exuding an aura of command. What fascinated Keith was the pair of magnificent wings that grew out from the lion’s back. They were a brilliant shade of red, with white wing tips. Despite her appearance, nothing about the lion seemed ominous. 
> 
> Then there was the Blue Lion. She was only slightly larger in size in comparison to Hino. She moved gracefully as if dancing, her motions fluid-like.


	13. Blue and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't feeling too well and learns about the other Lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoLiddy: What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? You gotta read to find out!

Keith blinked when he looked around a familiar landscape, he walked through long grass feeling something calling out to him, the land seemed reminiscent to him almost like a dream. He passed through the grass when he heard a loud roar overhead and turned to see a large black blur leap over him landing on the hills behind him.  
  
Keith stared when he saw a majestic looking black lion for a few seconds before it bounded away.  
  
Just as Keith thought that was it, he heard another roar making him snap his head towards the sound. It wasn’t as close as the other lion had been but he knew it was another one. Frowning, he tried heading towards it until he felt another great rush.  
  
To the firebender’s shock he saw the black lion and blue lion growling at each other as they circled each other seemingly waiting for the other one to make a move.

Keith wasn’t sure what was happening. He knew that when he dreamed of Hino that usually meant something but why were there two more lions that he didn’t recognize. He held his head groaning a bit, this has been recurring and he had no idea why this was happening.  
  
“Hino!! Hino where are you?” Keith called as he held his hands over his ears trying to block out the sounds of the two lions fighting. “Hino please! Do something!”  
  
Thunder clapped as a sudden gale came whipping through the land with a force so strong Keith almost fell over.  
  
There was a rush of feathers as the black lion unfurled a pair of magnificent red wings and took off into the sky. Back on the ground the Blue Lion gave a huge roar.  
  
Before Keith could comprehend, the ground beneath him disappeared as he was plunged into frigid cold waters that thrashed about with the stormy skies above.  
  
Keith coughed and spluttered as he tried his hardest to keep his head above water.  
  
“ ***Cough!*** _Hino!!! **HINO!!!**_ **”** called Keith desperately, spluttering as he went under a couple of times.  
  
He was so cold.  
  
So scared.  
  
_**“HINO HELP ME PLEASE!!!!”**_  
  
  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
 ** _*FLASH!!*_**  
 ** _  
 ** _\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**_**  
  
“WAH!!!” **_*THUD!*_** Went Keith as he flailed and tumbled out of his hammock while entangled in his blanket, hitting the floor hard.  
  
“Huh-Wha-WHO?!” Hunk exclaimed shooting up so fast that he too tumbled out of his hammock, hitting the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Akira and Topaz jumped up at the shock of the impact as the now full grown Polar Bear Dog whined while Topaz ran around the room chattering.  
  
“Ow man...what time is it?” Hunk groaned as he looked at the clock and saw that it was way too early to be up. ”Topaz-sweetie, come here I think you’re making Akira more nervous.”  
  
Topaz give one more chitter before she scampered over to Hunk, climbing up his arm and curled around his shoulders as Akira calmed down. Now that the animals weren’t scared Hunk turned towards what woke him up in the first place and saw Keith on the floor, he moved over to him and was about to say something when he saw the firebender shivering.  
  
“Keith? Hey are you alright buddy? It’s not that cold out quite yet.” Hunk said worried. “Was it another nightmare?”  
  
“No,” Keith replied quickly lying to his best friend, he didn’t want to worry Hunk about the weird dreams involving the lions when he didn’t know what they meant. He was already trying to wrap his head around the fact that there was a Blue Lion and a Black Lion. He could still feel the rush of icy cold water surrounding him making it difficult to breath.

“I had one of those falling dream things.”  
  
“Alright...let’s try to get some more sleep we don’t have to be up for another few hours,” Hunk said as he helped Keith into his hammock making sure his friend was settled before he got back into his own. He waited until he could hear Keith’s gentle snoring when he looked up at Topaz who went from his shoulders to sleep on his stomach, purring loudly in content. “I really hope you’ll be okay Keith…”  
  
Akira whined as he crawled under Keith's hammock just in case he fell out again.  
  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
  
“KEITH!!” Lotor shouted quickly running over to the firebender when he hadn’t moved out of the way when Hunk had tossed a stone at him and it had knocked him clear off his feet.  
  
Lotor helped Keith sat up as the younger boy groaned in pain wincing as he put a hand to his abdomen.  
  
“Are you okay!?”  
  
Keith coughed a little, rubbing the slightly bruised spot. “I’m fine, just a little winded and bruised…”  
  
“What happened you’re usually a lot more alert?!” Lotor fretted, dusting Keith off.  
  
“He didn't really get much sleep last night,” informed Hunk walking up. “He fell out of his hammock twice.”  
  
Lotor had a look of horror as he patted Keith all over. “Noooo! My poor Keithy! Did you get a concussion?! How many fingers am I holding up?! Terra!!!”  
  
“Aye-Aye!!!” chirped Terra with a salute as she coated her hands with water which instantly glowed and advanced on him with a glint in her eye.  
  
“Guys! I’m fine- _ **TERRA STOP LIFTING MY SHIRT!!!**_ " yelled Keith in embarrassment as he jumped away from the two and ran to Akira, diving behind his large body.  
  
Terra blew a raspberry as she kept her water while Hunk patted a despaired Lotor who was dramatically  weeping on his belly.  
  
“Quite making caverns out of Badger-Mole tunnels! I’m fine!”  
  
“I’d believe that if this hadn't happened before,” Hunk called folding his arms looking at Akira who just stayed where he was keeping Keith hidden.”Come on Keith tell us would you we want to help,”  
  
“Hunk,” Keith’s voice came then a sigh,”I'd tell you if I knew it meant something or anything, right now it's just so random what I see in the dream I'm not sure what it means. As soon as I figure something out I'll tell you okay?”  
  
“Urgh I know you're using your kitty eyes or whatever but fine, but at least go back to the apartment or better yet your home and sleep. I don't want you hurt anymore in practice that's the fourth earth tablet you've taken and that's not including Terra’s water or being knocked over by Lotor's airbending earlier.  
  
“Alright alright I'll head home I'm sure Thace can make me some tea or something to help,” Keith said peeking out from behind Akira and hopping on to his back. “Let’s go boy.”  
  
“BORK!” barked the Polar Bear Dog as he galloped out of the arena.  
  
“Bye-Bees~!” farewelled Terra waving her white handkerchief after them while Lotor watched Keith leave with worried eyes.  
  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
  
Mako pondered over the findings Ulaz brought to him on the board regarding Vaatu’s faction and Zarkon’s possible connection.  
  
So far, everything told to them by Allura checked out. Zakon and Alfor were indeed old friends and founded Raava’s faction together. The time Vaatu’s Faction came to being indeed coincided with the time Zarkon cut off contact with Alfor. At the very least, it was enough reason for them to consider Zarkon’s possible involvement.  
  
Mako narrowed his eyes in concern. Zarkon, CEO of Empire Industries,was a powerful man who revolutionized the medical field with his state of the art prosthetics and medical discoveries. They would have to tread lightly. However, what worried Mako the most was the fact that Lotor, who he personally knows as a childhood friend of Keith and Hunk, is Zarkon’s son.  
  
If Zarkon is indeed the leader of this terrifying faction, just how involved is Lotor?  
  
Also would Hunk and Keith be safe? Especially with their…’Special Friends’.  
  
Mako chewed his thumbnail a bit. He can’t help but feel that there is something much bigger going on between these two factions than they are aware off.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akira and Keith arrived back at the Sato mansion in no time as the Polar Bear Dog leapt over the front gate.  
  
The canine bear hybrid skidded on the lawn to a stop as he let Keith dismount before he flopped onto his back.  
  
“Good boy, Aki~ Who’s a good Polar Bear dog~?!” cooed Keith scratching Akira’s belly earning super happy delighted warbles.  
  
“Young Master Keith? I don't believe we have a lesson planned today?” Thace asked when he walked outside upon hearing Akira jumping the fence.  
  
“No sorry Thace I've been having trouble sleeping and Hunk pretty much sent me home to rest,” Keith said as he walked over to Thace who looked concerned. He felt Keith’s head before gently leading him inside.  
  
“Your mothers are out so it's just me and the other servants around, I'll make you some tea to help you just head up to your room alright?” Thace said as Keith nodded.  
  
“Alright thanks Thace,” Keith said gratefully walking up the stairs as his caretaker headed to the kitchen to prepare his drink. Once Keith was in his room instead of lying down he pulled off his gloves and looked at the mark he got from Hino. Gently brushing his fingers against it he felt the same warmth as when he received it.  
  
“Hino talk to me please…you probably understand these dreams…” Keith asked quietly wanting to hear something from his lion.  
  
Ever since He and Hunk found Shan all those years ago, both lions had remained silent as if asleep all this time.  
  
However, for some reason Hino suddenly began showing him the strange dream these last few nights. Even stranger, Hino herself never appeared no matter how much Keith called out to her.  
  
It never occurred to Keith that there might possibly be other lions such as Shan and Hino. The teen pondered about why would Hino suddenly decide to tell him about them now of all times.  
  
Keith flopped onto his bed, turning over on his side and looked at his wrist, tracing the mark with his finger."Just what exactly are you trying to tell me?” he whispered softly.  
  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
  
“No, there haven't been any changes in the young master unless you count the sleep deprivation,” Thace sighed as Ulaz looked concerned. It wasn't unusual to see the detective around the house it was just Ulaz was a more private person and liked visiting Thace when it was just him in the mansion. “How about the search on your end?”  
  
“Just what Allura told us but I know we’ll have to dig deeper for what's going on for the factions. Right now we just got the bare facts, but we do have  reasons that to believe Zarkon is involved now with the fallout with Alfor,” Ulaz noted as he drank some of the tea Thace had made. “But we have to tread carefully.”  
  
“Especially since Keith and Hunk are close with Lotor. I believe you don't have to worry about him too much he may be an overgrown brat at times but he cares a lot about Keith,” Thace explained drinking his own cup of tea. “And ever since the first time Lotor invited the two to his place he's never bothered asking them to come back.”  
  
“Really? Why is that?”  
  
“In his words;  Lotor’s dad is mean to Lotor and makes him and Hunk uncomfortable.”  
  
“A child’s intuition isn't to be underestimated,” Ulaz murmured before he heard a sound coming from the stairs. Thace had heard it too and dropping his cup quickly he move out of the kitchen to see Keith stumbling down the steps gripping the rails tightly.  
  
“Keith?” Thace said concerned as he rushed up the stairs and was about to touch Keith’s head when he pulled back in shock. He could literally feel the heat coming off of him.  
  
“Thace…” Keith said exhausted,” I can't...sleep...too...hot…”  
  
Ulaz saw Thace panic for the first time since he's known him when he caught Keith before he fell down the stairs, Ulaz moved closer and something glowering caught his eye.  
  
“Thace look,” Ulaz said pointing to Keith’s wrist as Thace lifted the young boy in his arms, Thace turned and stared when he saw Keith’s red paw mark burning brightly.  
  
Beads of sweat ran down Keith's face as he mumbled incoherent words save for one.  
  
_“Hino…”_  
  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
  
Keith's vision swirled before suddenly feeling a rush of cool air as his face and hands were suddenly buried in familiar slightly coarse red fur.  
  
The teen sat up to find himself riding on Hino’s back as she flew through the air.  
  
Keith looked down below as his eyes widened.  
Below him were strange looking jungles and dense fog covering certain areas but what really tipped him off was the abundance of spirits flying around.  
  
“Hino? What are we doing back in the Spirit World?” asked Keith receiving a small rumble from the lion.  
  
The Red Lion bounded through the air, through clouds and over mountain tops until Keith saw a large twisted tree in sight. Keith felt the lion descend towards the tree, landing delicately before it.  
  
As Keith slid off Hino she gently nudged him towards the tree as he looked up at the tree that overhung above him. He could feel some energy coming off it as he looked at it. He turned towards Hino who just sitting next to him.  
  
“Hino… “ Keith said looking at his lion,” is this the reason you've been sending me those dreams?” When the lion didn't say anything like he expected her to, he sighed sitting down at the base  by Hino wrapping his arms around the lion as she purred and nuzzled him,” why haven't you been talking to me?”  
  
The red lion rumbled as she curled around Keith like she use to do when he was younger. Keith placed his head on her large body, a feeling a nostalgia washing over him as he recalled faintly of his time as a toddler.  
  
He slowly closed his eyes, his head riding the rise and fall of Hino’s breathing, listening to her pleasant rumbles as he thought about the lions he saw in his dream.  
  
The Black Lion was the biggest creature Keith had ever seen, even larger than Shan. She stood majestic and proud, exuding an aura of command. What fascinated Keith was the pair of magnificent wings that grew out from the lion’s back. They were a brilliant shade of red, with white wing tips. Despite her appearance, nothing about the lion seemed ominous.  
  
Then there was the Blue Lion. She was only slightly larger in size in comparison to Hino. She moved gracefully as if dancing, her motions fluid-like.  
  
At that moment, the memory of Lance dancing at the water fountain the night Keith first met him suddenly flashed in his mind, making Keith suddenly sit up.  
  
“Why am I suddenly thinking of that guy?” he mumbled to himself in confusion.  
  
Hino got up and stretched as she circled around to Keith's front and touched his forehead with her nose.  
  
  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
  
_**Flash!!**_  
  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Keith felt the familiar sudden headrush as he gasped and bolted upright.  
  
“Young Master Keith! You're awake!” he heard Thace exclaim.  
  
Keith found himself in his bed with his shirt removed as a wet cloth fell off his chest.  
  
Thace was hovering over him worried holding out a wet cloth as Ulaz was behind his caretaker wringing out another cloth looking surprised.  
  
“Thace? What happened? Last thing I remember I had been walking down the stairs feeling warm,” Keith said resting a hand to his forehead as he tries to get up but Thace refused to let him get out of bed.  
  
“You were literally burning up. We were trying to bring down your temperature,"Thace said smiling relieved as he hugged Keith tightly. " We were worried..”  
  
“We?” Keith asked as he looked over Thace’s shoulder and saw Ulaz give a small nod.  
  
“I had Ulaz notify your mothers,” Thace said pulling back a bit to look at Keith. “Keith you've been unconscious for several hours I actually had to turn away your friends because of the condition you were in.”  
  
“Hunk, Lotor and Terra tries to check on me?” Keith asked as Thace nodded.  
  
“And another young man with a dark skin tone and short brown hair,” Thace added making Keith’s eyes widen.  
  
“You mean La-”  
  
“Baby-cub!”  
  
“Keith sweetie!!”  
  
A loud bang of his room door, making the occupants wince as the door slammed into the wall knowing there was going to be a hole that Thace knew he was going to have to get repaired.  
  
Thace quickly rolled out of the way Korra and Asami was at Keith's bedside in seconds with worried expressions.  
  
“How are you feeling?!”demanded Asami feeling Keith's neck and forehead while stroking his head.  
  
“We were told you passed out with a high fever!” exclaimed Korra holding Keith's hand tightly.  
  
“Moms, I'm fine! I just had one too many late nights…” Keith said reassuringly holding his mothers hands. “I’ll be fine once I get enough rest…”  
  
Upon assessing that Keith's temperature was back to normal, both women sighed a little in relief.  
  
“If you're sure….” said Korra, slightly unsure before letting go.  
  
“Can we get you anything dear?” asked Asami making Keith just smiled and patted her hands.  
  
“Don't worry, Mom I'm good,” said Keith gently. “I just need to sleep that’s all…”  
  
“Ooookay, we’ll leave you alone now,” Korra said, taking Asami’s arm before turning to Thace. “Keep up the good work Thace~”  
  
“With pleasure Lady Korra~ Lady Asami~” the butler replied good naturedly as the two mothers left.  
  
“I should be getting back to work myself," said Ulaz placed a hand on Thace’s shoulder as the butler stood up and straightened himself out.  
  
“Very well then, old friend. I shall see you out," offered Thace turning to leave with Ulaz but not before looking at Keith. “We shall leave you rest then Young Master.”  
  
“Thanks Thace,” came Keith’s reply as the butler smiled and closed the door behind him, finally leaving Keith alone with his thoughts as he lay back down again , sighing.  
  
Keith looked at his Mark which still felt warm to the touch as he could feel Hino’s essence.  
  
The thought of Lance suddenly appearing in his head back in the Spirit World confused Keith greatly. The way he gracefully glided over the surface of the rippling water, his lithe figure illuminated by the light of the moon, his handsome yet passionate expressi-  
  
“AAARRRGH!!!!!!” Keith screamed into his pillow as he dove under his blanket, steam erupting out of his ears.  
  
  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
  
Asami and Korra came back later that night to check on Keith.  
  
The door carefully creaked open as both women stuck their heads inside to find their son  sleeping soundly.  
  
“He looks so sweet when he’s asleep….I keep forgetting he’s no longer the same little baby we brought back 17 years ago….” sighed Korra wistfully, making Asami wrap her arms around Korra’s waist from behind and rest her head on her shoulder.  
  
“Yeah….but he’s grown up well~” sighed Asami proudly, kissing Korra behind her ear as the two women left and close the door behind them.  
  
No sooner did the door shut, a red glow emitted from Keith’s wrist. The mark grew as flame like markings began to decorate his right arm, snaking its way up to the right side of his face. Suddenly Keith’s eyes opened, revealing a golden pair of glowing feline eyes, a low growl emitted from his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Who are you!? This is private property!” Lance growled as he gathered water from the fountain ready for any sudden movements.
> 
> The figure in the tree still made no attempt to move as they just stayed there, eyeing Lance intently. Lance stared back at the yellow eyes. It didn't seem aggressive…. More like it was content just following Lance’s movements. 
> 
> Slowly Lance just backed away from the tree. 
> 
> Just as he turned to make a wild sprint back to the house, the figure emitted a low growl and suddenly leapt at Lance, knocking him to the ground as they landed on his back.


	14. Air and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't quite himself, rivalry between Lance and Lotor is still on the rise. Things are getting uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday tooooooooo LAAAAAAAAAAAANCE~!!!!!

“Shiro I don't care what meetings I have tomorrow I am going to see Keith first thing before anything else,” Lotor growled as Shiro was escorting him back from their private practice.

“You can probably try Lotor but knowing Lady Asami and the Avatar they’ll probably keep Keith inside even if he says he's better,” Shiro said as Lotor huffed. “Even if you are his childhood friend.”

He watched as Lotor grumbled even more before Shiro sighed.” Lotor, I spoke with your father,”

He could immediately see Lotor get defensive as he stopped walking and turned to give Shiro a stiff glare.

“What did Father say?”

“He's insisting on you inviting Keith Sato over for din-”

“ **No.”**

Shiro sighed he knew this was always a battle with Lotor to go with what his father wanted especially when it involved Keith.

“Lotor he's not asking.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well he doesn’t either.”

Lotor scoffed, folding his arms. “There’s a shocker.”

Shiro sighed and rubbed his neck. “Lotor, please…..You can’t keep on disregarding your father’s wishes forever...You’re the future CEO of Empire Industries, this is for the sake of the company.”

“But I don’t want to be CEO Shiro….I actually found something that I want to do with my life….”said Lotor dejectedly.

Shiro placed a hand on Lotor’s shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face. Suddenly, Shiro sensed something as he leaned close to Lotor. 

_“Keep alert...we’re being watched…”_ he whispered, his eyes darting about. 

Shiro’s senses were right as something lurked about in the shadows of the dark street, breathing heavily as it stalked the two. 

A shadow moved on all fours, moving stealthily. It’s gaze staring intently at the two. 

Shiro and Lotor quickened their pace prompting their stalker to do likewise as it ran after them. The two quickly ducked down a dark alley as the figure followed them. 

Suddenly, a shot of air blasted from the darkness. 

The figure snarled and leapt out of the way as Shiro and Lotor quickly ran out just in time to see it scrambled up a streetlight. 

“Run Lotor!” urged Shiro as the teen took off down the street with him. 

The figure gave chase as Shiro took out a hidden collapsible truncheon and used it to send a blade of air towards the shadowed figure who dodged as the air blade broke a couple of streetlights. 

Shiro saw a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him from the dark as it snarled and breathed fire in his direction. 

It was only a brief moment, but Shiro caught the distinct mark of a red mark on the assailant’s wrist.

The man quickly extinguished the flames with a gust of wind as he fought back by sending blades of air towards his assailant who retaliated with repeated fire blasts until one particular powerful collision between the two attacks caused the two to repel in opposite directions as Shiro flew into some trash-cans while the assailant was able to turn and land on all fours. The figure snarled loudly, about to make its next move when a police whistle blew as a couple of officers on patrol came running down the street towards them. 

The assailant gave a growl and ceased, turning and disappeared into the night. 

“Shiro!” called Lotor in concern, running back to his bodyguard to help him stand just the policemen arrived. 

“We heard noises what's going on!?” One of the officers said as Lotor was helping Shiro up.

“Are you okay sir?”

“I'm fine we were just attacked by some firebender.They ran off when they heard the whistle blow though. ”

“Could you tell us anything significant about them?” One of the officers asked as Shiro shook his head. 

“No they kept to the darkness and seemed very agile. The only thing I could see where that their eyes were glowing yellow. Sorry it's not much to go on but that's all I saw,” Shiro replied, withholding the bit about the mark.

“It's a start thank you, would you like an escort back to your home?” They asked but Shiro gave the officers a smile.

“It's fine thank you though we should be good.” Shiro replied as the officers nodded and walked off. “Let's hurry back. And by the way, you know this conversation isn't over. You do realize you'll hear it more from your father.”

Lotor grimaced.

“I know but I still don't want Keith to deal with him at least not unless Lady Asami and Avatar Korra were there with him…. ” Lotor said as Shiro raised an eyebrow when Lotor said that. “At least that way dad can’t dig into him too much.”

“So you'd be okay with Keith coming as long as his mothers did too?” Shiro asked as Lotor narrowed his eyes at him.

“No I still don't want Keith anywhere near Father and that's final!” Lotor growled stomping ahead of Shiro but Shiro looked rather pleased he found a sliver of a way to get Keith to come to Lotor’s home.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The figure watched the exchange down below a deep rumble in their throats before they took off from the rooftops leaping and avoiding where light was maneuvering in the dark. They came to a halt where they saw a white pristine mansion, though just looking at it made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. 

Moving closer they leapt over the fence moving along the side of the mansion and through the garden where they seemed to be looking for someone. They passed through the large amount of foliage and water art before they entered what looked like a private back garden with a huge water fountain with a statue of the moon goddess looking like she's dancing with the water sprouts around them. What caught their attention was the tall tanned male sitting on the fountain looking deep in thought.

They moved closer and leapt into one of the trees that overhung the fountain.

“Why do I feel weird when sis reminds me what I'm doing is good for the faction,” Lance sighed flicking some water from the fountain. “He's just another rich kid...kinda…”

Lance thought back to that day they hung out together. Their friendly banter, Keith helping him use chopsticks, both of them suffering brain freeze together…. It was nice… Lance couldn't remember the last time he was able to let loose like that…. 

Lance wanted to invite Keith out again earlier that day as thanks for the ‘Spirit Spring’ glass garden, but when he got to his house, it turned Keith was down with a cold, much to Lance’s disappointment. 

That was another weird thing. Lance  **never** felt disappointed! He always just went with the flow of things. If something went wrong he just dealt with it. However the thought of not being able to meet Keith again? It made him sad… sad like being last in line for ice cream and they ran out of your favorite flavor! 

Lance sighed forlornly, twirling water up from the fountain and making little ice marbles which he flicked, watching them skip across the water surface before shattering against the stone sides. 

He didn't understand it usually when he did this sort of thing for his sister. It was just another person that held Lance’s interest for a little bit before he lost interest. He never got truly invested in someone or something unless he was passionate about it, hence why he loved his acting and music career it was one of the few things he could do without feeling constricted by his family.

He continues to make little ice marbles even juggling them a bit trying to think of anything but be worried for Keith.

“He seemed fine yesterday at least when I left him,”’Lance mumbles before he heard the tree rustle above him making him automatically look up and stared when he was met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

“WHAT THE!!” Lance exclaimed nearly falling back off the side of the fountain as the being above him didn't make a move.

“Who are you!? This is private property!” Lance growled as he gathered water from the fountain ready for any sudden movements.

The figure in the tree still made no attempt to move as they just stayed there, eyeing Lance intently. Lance stared back at the yellow eyes. It didn't seem aggressive…. More like it was content just following Lance’s movements. 

Slowly Lance just backed away from the tree. 

Just as he turned to make a wild sprint back to the house, the figure emitted a low growl and suddenly leapt at Lance, knocking him to the ground as they landed on his back. 

“Oof!!!” grunted Lance at the impact. 

Lance kept face down. Now that the stranger was close, Lance could definitely confirm it was another person, also male, who was crouching over him. 

“Hey! What are you-?!HEL-UGH!” Lance tried to call for help when the person shoved his face into the ground as he pressed his nose to Lance’s neck and sniffed a little. 

Lance tensed at the gesture before attempting to struggle, but for some reason something inside told him to remain still. 

He heard the other emit a pleasant rumble as the stranger circled around Lance on all fours like an animal before crouching down and pawed at him gently. 

Lance got the feeling it was safe to get up so he slowly pushed himself off the ground ready to stand when the other shoved his face so suddenly into Lance’s that he fell over startled onto his rump. The waterbender widened his eyes as he recognized the face staring at him. 

“K-Keith?!” he exclaimed in shock before looking confused. “Wait? Keith?" 

Lance looked curiously at this Keith. His eyes held their yellow glow while the right side of his face and arm were decorated with red flame like patterns. Keith moved even closer to Lance’s bewilderment as the waterbender leaned back, his face turning red at the sudden close proximity. 

“K-Keith? What are you-Eep!” squeaked Lance when Keith suddenly began running his right hand up and down Lance’s  right leg, feeling around.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! WHAT THE HEY?!”

Keith emitted a sound almost like purring as he lay his head on Lance’s chest while his hand continued to feel his leg. 

Lance’s heart raced a mile a minute with many confused thoughts running through his mind. 

‘ _ Okay what in the name of Raava! We barely touched hands last time and now he's using me as a pillow and touching my  _ **_leg!?_ ** _ ’  _ Lance thought mentally screaming at this whole bizarre situation he really didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. 

Normally when someone was this in their face and  **_touching_ ** them when they barely knew each other the response would be to push them away. But this was Keith and he kinda knew him...though not close enough where he’d be used as a pillow and being felt up even if it was usually the other way around with him and the other person.

“Uh K-Keith? N-n-not that I don't mind but what...what're you doing? I thought you were sick?” Lance asked and nearly squealed in surprise when he felt Keith’s hand drift from the outside of his leg to the inside!! He tries to protest but he got caught in those softly glowing yellow eyes that had him pause, not to mention he got a close up of the flame marks on his face. As strange as they were they just seemed to make Keith look almost more exotic which made him carefully reach over and trace the flames on the right side of Keith’s face.

Almost instantly Keith’s eyes closed as he could hear the deep rumbling purr coming from the other teen. As he continued to trace the marks he shivered and felt his face grow warm when the hand that was on the inner part of his leg started to trail up. 

“W-wait Keith this is a bit strange and-” Lance tried to protest moving his hand from Keith’s face to his shoulders to push him off when he froze. Keith’s hand brushed against his inner thigh. Lance instantly felt a cool sensation as he saw Keith’s flame marks suddenly glow.

All of sudden, Keith hooked his fingers into Lance’s pant leg and tore it off like was paper, making Lance give a small shriek. 

“Kya!” squealed Lance quickly shuffling backwards and closed his legs, hugging them close to his body.

" Alright now! You've gone too far!! Cool OFF!” yelled Lance in embarrassment as he bended water from the fountain, creating a small tidal wave that splashed onto a surprised Keith who hissed and turned tail, taking off into the night. 

Lance clutched his pounding chest as he turned bright red at a loss for words. 

“Ah...ah…. ALLUUUUURAAAAAAAA…!!!!!” cried Lance scrambling to his feet and making a wild dash back to the mansion. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allura and her mice sat up in her bed in surprise when she heard her little brother’s voice. 

_ “.......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!”  _ wailed Lance bursting into her room and diving under her bed covers, crying onto her lap. 

“Waaaaah!!!! Sis!!! I can never get married!!!!!!” sobbed Lance into Allura’s lap as the woman exchanged bewildered looks with her mice. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So...Sato was acting weird when he was with you in the garden?” Allura asked as she petted her brother’s head as he sniffed and clung to her. 

“He was like hugging me super close and, and...then he….. He… ” Lance whined hugging Allura while his sister was looking like she was trying not to laugh as she tried to be supportive of Lance  although she was rather curious on why Sato was acting like her brother described 

“And then he what, Lance?”

“......He touched my birthmark.” Lance said quietly as Allura got a serious look on her face.

“Oh?” she asked. “And then what happened?”

“He tore my pants so I shot water at him and he ran off!!!!!” her brother wailed when he suddenly sat up and got in Allura’s face. 

“But that’s not all Sis!!! Look!” exclaimed Lance lifting his leg and pointed to his now exposed birthmark. 

A blue paw print that was glowing softly for a bit before it died down. 

“I know my birthmark is unusual! But  **_this!!!”_ ** he declared jabbing at the mark while looking at his sister dead in the eye. “This is NEW!!! I’ve never seen it glow before!!!”

“Calm down little brother….. Just take some deep breaths~” said Allura soothingly as she gently pushed her brother away to sit properly. 

Lance obeyed his sister as he took a couple of breaths before one final exhale. “I am calm….” he said in tranquility but only for a second as he pointed at his ‘birthmark’ again. “WHAT'S GOING ON SISTER?!”

Allura just chuckled and shook her head as she cupped her brother's face and squished his cheeks. “There, there little brother~ It's late and you have a big day tomorrow~ You just leave this up to your big sister ok?” she said gently. 

_ “Awight….”  _ replied Lance through his smooshed face. 

“Good boy~ Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?”

“Alluraaaaaa…” whined Lance raising his arms in protest. “I’m not a baby anymore!”

Allura sniffed and turned away. “Alright… fine….I only wanted to snuggle with my favorite little brother...” she sobbed into her hands making Lance groan. 

“Awww….Allura…. Don't do that…”

Allura gave her brother a big watery eyed look with a quivering pout. 

“Noooo….not the eyes!!! Not the lips!!!!” groaned Lance trying to resist before sighing in defeat. “Fiiiiiine…. Scooch over sis….”

Allura smiled triumphantly as her mice giggled and gave her thumbs up. 

“I’m glad you see it my way baby brother~” she said kissing her brother on the cheek as she lay down next to him and snuggled against him. “Goodnight~”

Lance gave one more sigh before settling down. “Goodnight Allura~”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning, Keith groaned as he sat back up in his bed  when he suddenly let out a loud sneeze, sniffing back his dripping nose.

Thace looked confused as he handed Keith a warm cup of tea after Keith blew his nose and tossed it before taking the teacup from Thace. He had come into Young Master Keith’s room where Keith was dripping wet curled up in the blankets shivering, at first he thought the young man had sweated a lot due to the fever but when he helped him out of the bed he was soaked as if he fell into the back pond.

When his mothers came in the next morning as well they immediately forbade him from leaving the mansion basically putting him under house arrest much to Keith’s protest but his mothers were adamant. Korra was home helping Thace take care of Keith as was Asami both deciding that his care came first before anything making Keith sigh knowing how stubborn both his mothers could be when together.

“Thanks Thace...urgh…” Keith groaned sipping the tea feeling its warmth help his throat a bit, “I seriously don’t know how I got this sick so fast.”

“It could be a result from the high fever you had yesterday though I didn’t expect it to become this bad,” Thace said as he poured some soup he made into a bowl, just as Korra came in smiling at Keith who was pouting.

“Sweetie think you’re okay to see your friends? It’s not contagious right Thace?” Korra asked as the caretaker shook his head.

“It just seems to be a normal cold as odd as it was how Keith got it, it should be okay for visitors.” Thace replied making Korra smile as she opened the door wider for Keith to see his teammates minus Lotor.

“Keith! How you feeling?” Hunk asked as he and Terra walked up to the bed each holding get well gifts. Hunk had a plate of cookies for him while Terra had a small bag which she handed to Thace.

“I picked up some herbal remedies I was taught to help you get better.” Terra chirped as Thace thanked her.

“Thanks guys, where’s Lotor?” Keith asked wondering where the third member was.

“Said he had to go to  a mandatory meeting for the new movie he’s in, he wasn’t too happy about that but promised that he’d stop by afterwards seriously though how’d you get sick? It couldn’t of been those sleepless nights could it?” Hunk asked.

“No when I got here I suddenly had a really high temperature that made me incoherent for a while and then next thing I know I woke up soaking wet and viola, I’m sick. Sorry guys.” Keith sighed. “Practice is probably gunna be held off until I get better. Hopefully before our next match.”

“Don’t worry about it we have a bit of time before our next match so you should be well by then. Practice can wait, just focus on getting better,” Hunk said putting down the plate of cookies.

“And Nurse Terra’s gonna give you best medical care you can get~” Terra declared appearing in a nurse uniform as she coated her hands with glowing water with a sneaky glint in her eye. “Now hold still~”

Keith looked scared as he tightened the blankets around him but thankfully Hunk picked her up like a doll and tucked her under his arm. 

“Hey!!!”

“ **We** are gonna go open the shop, take care of yourself bro~” said Hunk, waving to Keith before leaving with Terra still under his arm. 

“Later days~!”  piped up Terra before the door closed.

Thace couldn’t help but laugh as he got up to leave. “Well, I have my other duties to do,” informed Thace as he lay Keith back down into bed. “Rest well Young Master~”

Keith gave a big sniff as he curled up under his sheets and gave Thace a thumbs up before the butler made his leave.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance sat in his trailer zoning out as he recalled the events of last night.  His right leg still burned with the sensation of Keith’s hand feeling him up.

He knew that Keith didn’t intend it to be, but Lance couldn’t help but muse on how erotic their position was the night before.

His warm breath tickling Lance’s neck, Keith’s head nuzzling against his chest, the intense stare of his wild yellow eyes looking straight into his own, the gentle purring as Keith’s hand caressed his thigh…..

Lance felt his face turn hot as he squealed in embarrassment into his hands while he rolled all over the floor of his trailer.

He soon found himself staring at the ceiling of his trailer once he finished rolling around groaning. As much as he complained to Allura last night what happened between him and Keith was going to take residence in his mind for a long while.

Thinking about it more as he traced his birthmark, his dad and Allura really never explained why his birthmark was a blue paw mark. All he knew was that some people get markings on them for no reason.

“Still….even when I asked her in the morning she said she would tell me later, and it's still glowing from last night,” Lance said as he felt the same cool sensation.” I doubt Keith will remember what happens last night...at least I hope not...maybe I'll try to visit him again.”

“Lance! Varrick says it's time for rehearsal don't forget your script!” One of Varrick’s workers said.

“Oh Snap!” cursed Lance as he quickly got back onto his feet and straightened himself out in the mirror before taking off.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Lotor held Sera’s hands as he mimed picking flowers and slipped it into her hair. 

The actress giggled as she danced about with him, unaware of the look of romantic affection on Lotor’s face.

Lance was sitting in his chair, memorizing his parts when he glanced up. Sera’s resemblance to Keith was almost uncanny, save for her longer hair and alternate colored eyes. As Sera was doing her solo dance number, Lance got up to prepare for his entrance.

This was the scene where the Light Spirit laid eyes on Princess Keiko for the first time. Lance climbed up the prop tree where his character was supposed to appear.

Lance closed his eyes, picturing his character. Carefree, playful, yet possessing an air of regality. Taking a slow exhale, Lance slipped into his role.

An airbender off screen conjured a small breeze, cueing for him to jump down from the tree, Sera turned in surprise at the sudden entrance by Lance. Lotor glared and stood protectively in front of the ‘princess’.

“Who...who are you?” asked Sera, gripping Lotor’s sleeve.

Lotor narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. “What are you doing here? Leave this place, Light!”

Lance smirked right back at Lotor who seemed to bristle at the look,”We are spirits Dark, not one spirit owes a land to call their own territory we are free to roam where we wish.”

“Then go roam somewhere else,” Lotor hissed back keeping Sera away from view but the princess as scared as she was couldn't help but try and peek over Lotor’s shoulder to get a better look at Lance.

“I'm afraid I'll have to decline as I'm quite pleased right where I am,” Lance replied before 

he looked to Sera and gave a slight bow,” Princess it's nice to meet you, despite the company given, may I have your name?”

“Hello. You said you're Light, and my name is Keiko, Princess of the Fire Nation," Sera answered peeking more out from behind Lotor as he tries to keep Sera behind him." Are you a spirit like my friend Dark here?”

“I am  indeed Milady~ I am also many other things fair Princess~” chuckled Lance.

“Dashing~ Strong~  **_Good-Looking~”_ ** he added with a wink making Lotor fold his arms. 

“You forgot annoying, uncouth and full of himself…” added Lotor, sending Lance a smug smile as he glared at Lotor. 

Shiro who was watching on the side couldn't but stifle an amused smile knowing full well that Lotor wasn't acting at that part. 

So far everything was going fairly well. Lance and Lotor, despite their childish loathing of each other were able to be professional about their work and were acting accordingly. 

Then again, due to their roles, Shiro just knew about 90% of their on-screen fighting is going to be them legitimately trying to kill each other. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Annnnddd that's a wrap! Excellent work everyone we did everything better than I expected!” Varrick said smiling as everyone was talking amongst each other,” I expect you all to keep up this pace for tomorrow’s rehearsal I have high expectations for everyone especially my three leading people!”

“It wasn't so bad,” Lotor said as he took a drink of water as Sera nodded smiling happily. “At least for this part for the intro for the characters.”

“Yeah it was fun especially when you have such a pretty leading lady~” Lance flirted making Lotor roll his eyes as Shiro approached them.

“There aren't any other plans today are there Shiro?” Lotor asked daring his bodyguard to say something making Shiro sigh.

“ Your father wants to meet with you later but there is some spare time between now and that time.” Shiro said making Lotor grin as he finished his water and tossed it into the recycling bin,”I’ll get the car ready to take you to Keith’s.”

“You're going to Sato’s place too?” Lance spoke up making the smile melt off of his face and snarl at Lance who raised an eyebrow. “What's with the acid look I’m worried about him too.”

“Yeah right I warned you to stay away from  **my** Keith…” Lotor hissed as the waterbender gave Lotor a smug look.

“Really? He seemed pretty happy to spend time with me the other day when I asked him out~ Even had lunch and dessert together before he took me to his shop~” Lance replied airily making Lotor stare horrified.

“H-he what?”

“He’s a real sweetheart~ No wonder you're so possessive of him~” prodded Lance further, taking perverse pleasure in seeing the flames rising in Lotor’s eyes. 

**_“You son of a-!”_ ** Lotor snarled, about to lunge for Lance but Shiro quickly jumped in between them and held his charge at bay. “Let me go Shiro!”

“Don’t, you hit him and he wins…” Shiro said in a low voice to him.

Lotor released a frustrated growl and backed off, walking away angrily. 

Shiro shot Lance a disapproving look before taking off after Lotor.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor practically slammed his fist against the door to the Sato mansion and a red haired woman answered the door looking a bit wary at Lotor’s angry look.

“Uhm...?” The woman asked as Shiro stepped up next to Lotor placing a hand on his shoulder calming him down,”ah you must be here to visit young master Keith, he's still bedridden and sick but he’s able to have visitors.”

“Has anyone else seen him today?” Lotor asked as he and Shiro were allowed inside.

“Just Hunk and Terra earlier, is young master expecting someone else?” The woman asked as Lotor shook his head.

“Maybe, you said he's in his room?” Lotor asked as the maid lead the two upstairs.

“Yes I was just bringing him another cup of tea,” She said as she picked up the tray she had put down when Lotor had knocked. She knocked gently on the door as she called in,” Young Master! I brought you some more tea and your friend Lotor is here!”

“Thanks Florona!” Keith’s slightly scratchy  voice  answered  she opened the door walking in, as Lotor hurried past her to look at Keith.

The Sato heir gave a weak smile as his nose was still red from all the blowing he had done and he still looked miserable.

“What happened? Thace said it was just a high fever and now you got a full on cold?” Lotor asked wanting to get closer but Shiro pulled him back, just to be safe he didn't catch what Keith had.

“Thace thinks it could be an after effect from the high fever,” Keith shrugged as he leaned against his pillows. “How was your rehearsal?”

“Eh…It was… alright…” Lotor said through gritted teeth. 

“Is there anything I can get you sirs?” Florona offered, hovering at the doorway. 

“If you have cocoa, that would be great~”said Shiro gratefully as the maid nodded and left. 

“What's up? You look… edgy?” asked Keith sitting up. 

**_He seemed pretty happy to spend time with me the other day…_ **

Lotor clenched his fist as Lance’s words echoed in his mind. 

“So…I heard you… went out with… Lance, the other day….” Lotor said with some difficulty. 

Lotor watched Keith’s expression as it went from surprise to slightly guilty as he nodded at Lotor which just made the other teen tense even more.

“There were some stipulations when we hung out that day, I told him not to talk about the faction, he has to stop stalking me like he has been, to leave my friends and family alone,” Keith said counting off his fingers.

“He actually listened to you?” Lotor asked as Keith nodded. “How was it? Spending time with him?”

“It was...better than I thought? He wasn't flirting with me like he had been before with the gifts We talked a bit when I went looking for materials oh and apparently he doesn't know how to eat ramen,” Keith snickered remembering the trouble he had. “I had to make him the training chopsticks. Oh Man! The face he made when he realized he ate seaweed was pretty funny.”

Lotor snickered loudly at the image. 

Lotor made a snort and quickly covered his mouth when he pictured the possible ridiculous expression on Lance’s face. 

Keith smiled at seeing his friend finally loosening while  Shiro himself looked pleased at seeing Lotor’s mood lighten up.

It never failed to amaze Shiro at how much positive impact Keith had on Lotor.

Despite everything he’s learned from being in the faction, Shiro was still a kind, gentle soul and he was very much fond of Lotor, no matter what Zarkon and Haggar said about the boy.

As Shiro watched over the two friends now that the tension has been cleared, he suddenly froze when he spotted Keith’s bare wrist.

That striking red paw print that he only saw briefly the night before.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allura sat in her study contemplating. She now knew why Zarkon was so interested in the Sato boy.

The woman heard a series of squeaking as she turned to see her four pet mice emerging from a hole in the wall carrying a rolled up scroll as they brought it up to Allura’s desk.

“Thank you my friends~” said Allura, sitting down as she unrolled the scroll revealing an illustration of giant warrior surrounded by five pawprint symbols. 

So far, only one mark was crossed out. The blue one, and underneath it was her own brother’s name. 

“So my fears are confirmed...he does know of the Legendary Warrior….” she muttered in concern. “If I had to guess….Zarkon already has a new Chosen in his possession….”

Allura picked up her pen and crossed out the red symbol before scribbling a new name underneath it; Keith Sato.

Her pen hovered above the paper briefly before she exhaled slowly and crossed out another symbol;

 

A Black Paw Print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Keith apparently seemed to enjoy it as his purring got louder and pawed at Lance,suddenly grabbing his hand and clamping down on it. 
> 
> “Yeow!”Lance exclaimed, jumping in shock. 
> 
> Keith slow blinked at Lance as he made a small croon, releasing Lance’s hand from his mouth and gently licked the area he bit.


	15. A Rose Has Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raava's Faction faces a strong blow and the gap between Keith and Lance grows smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits gonna happen.

Keith stood in front of the tree again only there was no Hino around that got him concerned. Usually his companion appeared near him when he would wake up in the spirit realm, frowning he circled the tree while calling out for his red lion.

“Hino? Hiiiiiinoooo!!"

He rested his hand against the tree not seeing sight nor hair of Hino.

“Hino where are you?” Keith muttered when he suddenly felt a cool sensation from where his hand was resting on the tree. He stared as a blue glow outlines his hand and saw the glow continue down the roots, as Keith watched he suddenly felt a bit of a pull urging him to follow.

Keith found himself following the glow moving through the roots, trying to keep up with how fast it was moving. When he ducked under a few overhanging roots and had to stop suddenly when he came through the root cave and he found himself staring a crystal clear large blue lake.

“Whoa…” Keith said as he walked for the edge and dipped his hand into the water. He could feel how refreshing it was and peeked over smiling when he could see the bottom of the lake.

Keith suddenly heard a croon behind him and felt a hard nudge in his back that made him almost fall forward into the pool.

“Wah!!” exclaimed the boy in shook, flailing about for balance until he managed to lean back enough to fall on his butt.

He frowned when he heard a grumble that sounded a lot like laughter.

“Not cool Hino! Not-!” he complained turning around to face the culprit only to have his words stop in his mouth. “You're not Hino…”

Indeed, the lion that appeared behind was not the Red lion at all, but a Blue One.

Unlike the serious aura that Hino exuded, the Blue Lion appeared cheerful and friendly as she curled herself around Keith, wrapping her large paws around his shoulders and affectionately rubbing against the teen while purring extremely loudly.

“Wow… you're a cuddly one aren'tcha?” commented Keith when the Blue Lion suddenly pushed Keith onto his back and lay on his chest, chuffing onto his chin.

Keith locked eyes with the lion as he noticed his mark glowing in response to her.

A name echoed in his mind.

“Sui… Is that your name?” asked Keith curiously.

Sui simply purred loudly and booped Keith's entire face with her large paw.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance woke up with a start  when he heard pawing against his window.

He turned and nearly fell out of bed in shock at the shining pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the other side of the glass.

“What the igloos, Keith?!” hissed Lance in a harsh whisper, not wanting alert anyone else in the house.

Keith chuffed against the glass and pawed against the window once more, prompting Lance to quickly unlock it to let him in.

Lance moved back not wanting a repeat from the other night as he watched Keith jump inside the room and purred as he stretched which gave Lance the time to see how the other teen was doing. He may have wanted to visit Keith but he had to pull away and go back home when Allura had told him their father was getting sicker and it was time for him to actually see his dad.

Despite the cold air that was blowing in, Keith seemed to exude this warm aura or energy around him despite the dark haired youth only wearing red shorts and a black tank, his caretaker had said he had a severely high fever so it would make sense that he wouldn’t be drenched in sweat.

“So uh...why are you visiting? Not that I’m complaining! Its just last time uhhhh…” Lance coughed as Keith tilted his head looking at Lance with his yellow eyes. Lance moved around him to quickly shut the window but that seemed to give Keith the opportunity to practically wrap his arms around Lance’s body and Lance refused to admit he squeaked. But as soon as Keith was near he could feel the similar cool sensation like last time and faintly see his birthmark glowing in tune with the red mark on Keith’s wrist now that he got a better look at it.  

“Wow…you have the same birthmark like me…only red…” commented Lance in awe, turning Keith's wrist towards him.

Keith purred while curling around Lance till he ended up in Lance’s lap.

Lance looked down at the catboy while he still held his wrist. Lance was still mesmerized by the fact Keith has the same mark as he ran his thumb over the mark.

Keith apparently seemed to enjoy it as his purring got louder and pawed at Lance,suddenly grabbing his hand and clamping down on it.

“Yeow!”Lance exclaimed, jumping in shock.

Keith slow blinked at Lance as he made a small croon, releasing Lance’s hand from his mouth and gently licked the area he bit.

Lance couldn't help but glow red at the gesture. Keith was looking at him straight in the eye as he purred. Lance could feel Keith's hot tongue slowly giving him soft caressing licks which instantly dulled the brief sharp pain from the bite mark. It was not even a hard bite. Just a simple play bite.

Lance wanted to say something but those eyes just had him use his other hand that wasn't being held and ran his hand through Keith’s hair. He heard another pleased purr as Keith stopped licking Lance’s wrist and soon was pressing himself against Lance, resting his head under Lance’s chin.

Slowly Lance wrapped his arms around Keith hugging the cat boy when he made no movement to bite him again or go after his mark.

“I'm glad you're okay Keith, I tried to visit you the other day but your caretaker said you had a really severe fever,” Lance said quietly. “I wanted to thank you for letting me  buy the first spirit garden and was going to ask if you wanted to hang out again.”

A sudden lick to his chin startled Lance a bit, causing a shiver to go up his spine.

Before Lance could register, Keith suddenly reared up and pushed Lance back down on to the bed.

“Oof!” he grunted, bouncing on his mattress a little before suddenly realizing Keith was on top of him, staring down with his yellow eyes.

As if the waterbender’s heart wasn't already racing a mile a minute, Lance could swear his heart rate was moving so fast it was practically flat-lining. He could feel Keith's warm breath on him as the firebender lowered himself close to Lance’s face.

“K-keith?! W-w-wait! I-!”

 **_Fwoomp!_ ** Went Keith's body as he flopped onto Lance’s body, nuzzling his face into his neck as he purred loudly.

Lance just lay frozen, confused at what to do next until he felt Keith relax into steady gentle breaths. Straining a bit to glance down at Keith, Lance saw that his eyes were close. Realizing that the firebender had fallen asleep, Lance just slowly exhaled in relief as he lay back into his pillow, slowly slipping an arm around him.

 _‘Oh what the heck…’_ sighed Lance as he just settled down and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance groaned as he yawned wanting to curl more into the warm blankets as his arm reached out but only met with an empty space.

Blearily he sat up rubbing eyes blinking away the blurry shapes in front of him. He felt around for the warm body that wasn't there in the morning.

“Keith?” Lance called softly pulling the blankets off feeling the slight morning chill blow in as he looked for the dark haired firebender. “ Wait a minute... I shut that window last night.”

Quickly making his way over he saw that the window Keith had used to get in was opened. It didn't take much for Lance to put the pieces together and figure it out.

Lance couldn’t help but sigh just a **_little_ ** bit in disappointment.

“It was actually kinda nice…..” muttered Lance to himself when suddenly his sister burst into his bedroom with a look of urgency.

“Lance!” she called out to him worriedly. “It’s Father!”

Fear gripped Lance’s heart instantly as he quickly jumped out of bed and ran with his sister to Alfor’s room.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance and Allura burst into Alfor’s room where the Patriarch lay in bed looking even worse off than before.

The man’s dark skin was dull and sickly. His hair had become thin and dry while he had lost a frightening amount of weight.

Coran sat by Alfor’s side changing the IV drip, but doing so much more gingerly than before as Alfor’s skin was so paper thin and delicate it was almost like it was ready to tear at any second.

“Coran, what's going on!?” Lance demanded though he kept his voice low as he looked scared at his father seeing him so sickly. He could've swore that his father was recovering when he had last seen him, he was actually able to sit up and scold him with the same look he was familiar with.

The sight before him was far from that as it looked like Alfor could barely sit up let alone manage to glare at him. At least he would've taken that instead of what he was seeing.

“Last night your father took a turn for the worse,” Coran said frowning concerned. “I was stopping by to check on him when he was breathing heavily and faster, he was feeling a lot more pain too.”

“Father..” Allura said tearing up running by his side as Lance seemed frozen where he was. Last night? Nothing should've happened last night it was the same as always but…

 _‘No don't even think about that, Keith was with you the whole night and he never do anything so heinous,’_ Lance thought furiously as he moved to Alfor’s other side as he reached out for his father’s side.

The pain in his heart ached even more. Alfor’s hand was so cold, so weak...but he could feel his father just barely manage to grip his children’s hands.

Lance and his sister exchanged pained looks.

Their father didn’t have long.

Alfor weakly opened his eyes to look at his children and gave them a tired smile.

“My….dear children…..don’t look so sad…..”

Allura tried to put on a brave face as she placed her father’s hand on her cheek. “Father….”

“My dear….Allura….never stop...trying to.. A-a-achieve..our goal….I..leave the clan...i-in…”

“Shh….Father...don’t speak….rest…” sniffed Allura, gripping Alfor’s hand tighter.

“Y-your….h-hands…” finished Alfor before gasping and catching his breath, slowly turning to Lance.

Lance’s face hardened trying to fight back his tears.

“L-lance….P-promi-..i-sse...me…”

Lance lightly squeezed Alfor’s hand as he leaned in to listen.

“T-ta...ake...c-care...o-o-o...f…”

Lance held his breath while his father sharply inhaled.

“T-take care...o-of...y-your sis-ss-ssster…..” Alfor managed to squeeze out before taking a few more breaths.

Lance nodded his head. “Yes father...I promise…”

“I….love...y-you...my...ch-ch-children……” Alfor gasped weakly before he slowly closed his eyes and drew his final breath.

Allura and Lance tensed as Coran stepped forward and listened in with a stethoscope a bit before releasing a huge exhale and shook his head sadly.

“I am so...so...sorry…” said Coran regretfully, moving back.

Allura broke down into despaired tears as Lance reached across and took his sister into his arms. The woman sobbed into her brother’s shoulder as he held her tight, unable to hold back his own tears.

Coran solemnly stood by with his head bowed down, tears running down his own face as the family wept for their loss.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was days laters that the whole Republic City found out about Alfor’s death and why Allura and Lance haven't been seen for several days.

All the members of Raava’s faction were in mourning as they attended the funeral. There were many visits from Alfor’s friends, co-workers, followers that gifted the family with flowers and their condolences. The family had a private burial for only family and close friends then the memorial would be open to the public. As soon as the burial had finished, a small marble statue of Alfor was erected above his grave. All those who attended did not fail to honor the late patriarch by adorning the statue with a large variety of beautiful white flowers.

Lance held his sister's hand tightly as they both lay down Moonflower lilies at the base of the statue, choking back their tears.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Even after the burial, many people stopped by the family home which had their gates opened. the public to stop by. Coran greeted them and would lead them to a room where Allura and Lance were thanking them for visiting them in this dark times. So it was a surprise for Coran to see Avatar Korra, Asami Sato and Keith Sato at the door. The two powerful women and Keith bowed to Coran as he met them in.

“Avatar Korra, Lady Asami and Young Keith, I am humbled by your visit.” Coran said closing the door behind them.

“Please, don't bow. Alfor was a friend of my father but he was a good man.” Asami said as they followed Coran through the hallways. “How are they holding up?”

“Lady Allura is doing her best with the faction and taking care of her father’s business as Lance is making sure she doesn't work herself to exhaustion,” Coran said as he noticed Keith perk up a bit at Lance’s name, he took note of that later as he opened the grand doors.” Lady Allura, Young master Lance. The Sato Family have come to pay their respects.”

“Keith?” Lance couldn't help but blurt out as his sister eyed him before she stood up and walked over to the two as Lance joined her.

“It is an honor to meet you again Lady Korra, Lady Asami, Keith I only wish it was under better circumstances,” Allura said as Lance gave a bow of greeting before muttering a small ‘excuse me’ before walking away, avoiding eye contact with Keith. 

Allura couldn't help but notice Keith shuffle away towards Lance as Korra and Asami took her attention.

“We are so sorry for your loss, Allura. I have met Sir Alfor a few times in the past. He was a good man who did what he believed in,” Asami said as Korra bowed.

“May the spirits guide and protect Alfor,” Korra said softly.

Allura gave a small forlorn smile as she wiped away the tears from the corner of her eyes.

“Thank you for your kind words, your Ladyships~” she said gratefully while watching Keith from the corner of her eye.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey…” Keith said shuffling a bit, he could see the tired look in Lance's eyes. He seemed exhausted himself but gave a small smile to Keith. “How're you holding up?”

“As well as I can, it's been a long couple days most of it seem to blur together honestly.” Lance sighed shifting a bit away making Keith look even more concerned. “But glad to see you're doing better. ”

“Technically I should still be resting but I convinced mom and Ma to let me work on something with Hunk in the shop,” Keith said as he held out a box to Lance who looked at it warily. “It...it took some string pulling to get the right materials but I thought...well here…my condolences to your family….”

Lance was emotionally and physically exhausted from the last few days of losing his father and the funeral preparations. Add to the wave of awkward emotions suddenly flooding back to him after recalling the two moments of intimacy he had with Keith not too long ago was really messing with his head…and his heart.

He really could not bring himself to look at Keith right then, let alone be near him. Still, he didn't want to be rude, so he accepted the package, albeit hesitantly.

“Go ahead. Open it,” urged Keith.

Lance bit his lip a little as he placed it down on a nearby table and undid the string, lifting up the lid. Lance’s eyes widened once he saw what was in the box as he carefully lifted it out and set it on the table.

It was a glass statuette of Alfor standing on top of a plant that he hadn't seen since he was a kid.

“ You actually found a juniberry blossom?” He asked. “These are nearly impossible to find even in their natural habitat!”

“It's also the flower on your family crest right?” asked Keith with a small smile, making Lance look at him surprised.

“I looked it up. I learned that in the language of flowers, the Juniberry Blossom means _‘Keep Your Head held high’,_ ” Keith said bashfully. “I-in other words…you can interpret it as _‘Cheer up’!_.....Right?”

 

**_Ba-DUMP!_ **

 

Lance’s chest tightened as he felt his heart skip a beat. He slowly looked at Keith who was flushed red in embarrassment while trying to maintain a straight face.

Suddenly, Keith saw Lance’s eyes well up with tears as he sniffed heavily all the while trying to maintain his composure.

The tears caught Keith off guard as he silently panicked and flusteredly looked around for a napkin or tissue or anything before quickly pulling down his sleeve and wiped Lance’s eyes dry.

“Um… there, there?” Keith said in a flustered and awkward voice, stiffly patting the taller boy on the head.

The people who saw the scene couldn't help but swoon at the awkward yet adorable interaction between the two.

Korra and Asami who also witnessed the interaction just softly chuckled in amusement while Allura maintained her warm demure smile. However, although unnoticed by  everyone else, Allura’s eyes held an entirely different cold expression at the same time.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You sure you're okay now?” Keith asked as his mothers were leaving but Keith was still worried about Lance’s little breakdown when he saw the Juniberry plant and the statue of his dad.

Lance nodded his eyes a bit red from crying earlier but he seemed to be smiling a lot more easier and the weight on his chest seemed to lessen. He held the glass statuette in his arms not wanting it out of his sight.

“I'm fine...thanks Keith I really sincerely mean it,” Lance said his voice a bit scratchy. “The gift is amazing you really are good at your glass making.”

“Hunk helped since he can bend the sand I just turn it into glass,” Keith said humbly but Lance shook his head.

“Don't sell yourself short Keith really,” Lance replied smiling back at Keith,” a-a-anyway do you think later you can take me up on taking you out? I still need to thank you for the spirit garden.”

“You don't have to but I don't know when I'll be free since I have to take it easy, you know my cold and all but... rain check ?” Keith offered.

Lance sniffed back a bit before giving a watery smile and a small finger gun at Keith who returned the gesture before trotting off to catch up with his mothers.

“My~ What a lovely sculpture~”

Lance shook a little in surprise at his sister’s sudden appearance by his side before he proudly held out the sculpture.

“Keith had it made for us sis,” he explained, allowing Allura to look it over. “Look, he even encased our family emblem, the Juniberry Blossom!”

“How thoughtful of him~” smiled Allura."It captures our father and what he stood for, beautifully~.”

“I’ll go put it on the Altar…” offered Lance as he headed off.

The moment he did, Allura noticed Coran approaching her with a grim look on his face.

“My Lady, I must speak to you in private..." the butler whispered.

Allura looked around and saw most of the guests crowding around the altar to admire the newly placed statuette. Giving Coran a nod, she quietly followed after him to Alfor’s old room.

When they arrived Allura could see the empty IV bag that was connected to her father under a microscope and light. Coran didn't say anything but he held it up to the light and it was very small but Allura’s eyes narrowed when she saw through the magnifying glass little holes that wouldn't normally see.

“You just discovered this Coran? Is there anyway to trace what it was?” Allura asked as Coran still wearing with his gloves and nodded.

“There are a few tests I can perform but I think we both have an idea what had happened,” Coran said solemnly as Allura’s face didn't change but you could practically feel the change in the air as it got thicker. “You were right my lady….Sir Alfor’s sudden condition was not just some common ailment.”

“Inform me at once the results are out, Coran,” Allura said in a steely voice. “Now that father is gone, it's up to me to take more serious steps with our beliefs. Will you stand with me Coran?”

Coran bowed loyally to the woman. “As Raava intends it, My Lady…”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zarkon read the newspaper regarding the news regarding the recent passing of the Raava’s Faction patriarch with a stone hard expression while Haggar was kneeling with her head low before him.

“What you did was rash Haggar...that man’s daughter will surely learn of the true cause soon enough. The assassin must never be traced back to us…..” growled Zarkon.

“A thousand apologies, my Lord. But rest assured, the Assassin I hired is as competent as her reputation claims her to be.  _ **She**_ brings misfortune wherever she goes. It won’t be long before she throws Raava’s Faction into complete chaos. The Blue Lion will be in our grasp as will the Red Lion! It will only be a matter of time before we locate the Yellow and Green Lion-”

“Talk is cheap, Witch! I want to see results!” snapped Zarkon making Haggar flinch.

“And results...you will get my Lord…” promised Haggar before getting dismissed.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Haggar left the room and walked down the dimly lit hallway, just about ready to turn a corner when she suddenly stopped in her tracks as a projectile flew past her, narrowly missing her cheek by millimeters as a kunai stuck itself in the wall behind her.

“My….luck is on your side tonight, Madam~” a female voice giggled but Haggar was unamused.

“Enough of your games, Ezor! Do not forget You still have a job to do…” snarled the woman, turning her head in the direction of a dark, concealed corner. “Alfor is now out of the way. Be sure to eliminate his daughter as well but spare the boy, for he-”

“For he is important to our cause, I know, I know~”

Haggar narrowed her eyes. “Know your place girl. I can easily have you dealt with permanently….”

There was a giggle as a teenage girl slowly emerged from the shadows. Her face was obscured by the darkness but yet one thing stood out about her. Her flaming red hair.

“Oh my… how scary~”

Her icy blue eyes sparked with a mad, perverse amusement at Haggar’s threat as if she was only just threatened with being slapped on the wrist.

“But then again, **_what’s life without a little misfortune~”_ ** she giggled in glee as she licked her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Hey! What gives?!” demanded one of the athletes. “We need to train for the tournament!”
> 
> “Raava’s Faction will no longer stand for this promotion of violence! We will not move until Pro-Bending has been completely dissolved!” announced one of the benders guarding barricades.


	16. Off to Kiyoshi Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident at the arena, a sudden road trip, and an unexpected secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat. A special guest character~!

A large crowd was in an auditorium murmuring within one another as a large banner of the late Alfor was in the center behind the podium. Everything became quiet as Allura made her way on to the stage with Coran, dressed as regally as ever.

She stood behind the podium and looked out into the audience.” My fellow Raava factioners! I know we all are saddened by the recent tragedy that has befallen but do not fret! I will continue what he envisioned! Rest assured, under my command, we will make what he dreamed off become a reality!”

Loud thundering cheers ran through as Allura let them continue before she raised her hands for silence.

“Though unlike my father I plan to take more assertive steps for us!” Allura declared.

Murmurs of surprise, intrigue and confusion washed over the crowd.

“My beloved comrades! For too long we have kept our heads bowed and let society ridicule us for our beliefs! Our time of peace protests has come to an end! It is time we begin moving forward and show the world the true greatness of our patron Spirit, Raava! Let us move this world into a true era of Peace and Order! **_As Raava Intends it!!!”_ **

**_“As Raava Intends it!!!!”_ ** the entire faction cheered loudly in unison, their faith and hearts ignited by their new and glorious leader.

Allura smirked looking over the cheering and motivated faces of the factioners.

_‘The Era of Raava shall be  upon us soon…..’_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are they **_barricading_ ** the bending arena!?” Keith gaped as he, Lotor dressed as Prince, Hunk and Terra walked to the arena to practice.

Despite still not back at a 100%, Keith wanted to run by the team a few new possible strategies and suggested going to the arena early to safely practice them. What they weren't expecting was a whole slew of Raava supporters arguing with the police as they blocked the entrance.

“What ever happened to being pacifists?” Lotor muttered in his helmet and winced when one of the supporters was getting in the police’s face. “This isn't going to end well.”

“I'm kinda wondering when Gran-Gran Lin is coming.” Hunk replied grimacing just thinking about it. “Her and Uncle Mako.”

“We could go the back way like last time? We should still be able to access it since me, Hunk and Keith worked inside for a while,” Terra suggested.

“I think that's the best bet, I really don't wanna be here when Gran-Gran Lin gets here, she did look like she was close to snapping, ” Keith grimaced as the group walked around to the old employees entrance.

Unfortunately for them, there were faction  members blocking them there as well as the factions Earth and Water Benders had blocked all possible entrances into the arena with ice and rock walls.

The other athletes who had come to train were raising cries of protests.

“Hey! What gives?!” demanded one of the athletes. “We need to train for the tournament!”

“Raava’s Faction will no longer stand for this promotion of violence! We will not move until Pro-Bending has been completely dissolved!” announced one of the benders guarding barricades.

“Screw you and your faction! Pro-Bending is fun for everybody!” snarled a man.

“We’ve been training our butts off for this!!!” protested another woman athlete.

“You have no right to tell us what we are allowed to enjoy you hypocritical fascists!” yelled another.

More and more angry yells began erupting as Keith and his friends exchanged uneasy looks.

“Looks like things are getting ugly back here too…” commented Keith grimly.

“Should we do something?” asked Hunk looking worried.

“What can we do though?” asked Terra, sitting on Hunk’s shoulders.

Lotor just kept silent as he folded his arms.

The Raava Faction benders stood undeterred and took stances. “Stand down!” one of them commanded. “We don't want to fight!”

The pro-bending athletes cursed at them as some were already getting into battle stances.

“Don't tell us what to do!!!!” snarled a firebender sending a fire blast, prompting  other benders to aim their respective elements at the faction members who responded in kind.

At that moment, Hunk felt a force move inside him. His eyes flashed as he rushed forward into the fray.

“Hunky!” exclaimed Terra suddenly being thrown off and caught by Lotor as they watched Hunk slide to a stop in between the two oncoming attacks.

It was only a split second but Keith could see Hunk’s chi glowing through his Mark as he watched his friend take his stance.

There was a roar within Hunk as it transitioned to his own cry as the ground swirled beneath him.

Keith and his friends watched in awe as the solid dirt instantly became sand before their eyes. With a mighty cry, Hunk raised his arms and created a sandstorm which caught the oncoming attacks from both sides and diffused them as the flames became extinguished, the water absorbed, the rocks broken down and the air impact dissipated.

Everybody stood with stunned faces while Hunk masterfully brought the sandstorm to a calm and restored the ground to its solid state.

“Stop this… Attacking them is not going to solve anything,” Hunk said looking at the pro bending athletes before him.

The firebender who attacked first wanted to speak out against Hunk but caught the look in his eye. He wasn't sure why, but he got the feeling it was probably best to back off.

The other athletes exchanged looks with each other, evidently getting the same vibe as they all stood down and left the area, muttering among themselves.

The faction looked smug and turned towards Hunk but looked uneasy when they saw that look in the sand-bender’s eye that was directed at the athletes moments before it was turned to them. Hunk stood at his full height with folded arms looking at the group of protesters blocking the entrance.

“And you, you have no legal right to block the building as it stands the property isn’t owned under anyone under the faction of Raava faction. It is a property of the city and under jurisdiction even with proper paperworks you are not allowed to impede on any activities that the building is being used for,” Hunk said scowling. “The tournament is not only city wide but also invites other benders from outside the city as well if you’re blocking the entrance and denying them practice you’re doing Republic City a disservice by denying them reasons for coming here to enjoy the event.”

By this time Keith, Lotor with Terra on his shoulders now much to his dismay even if she was light for a waterbender stood by Hunk’s side.

“I know you, you’re Lin Beifong’s grandson!” one of the Raava supporters said pointing a finger at him.

“Yes and you’re giving my usually reserved Gran-Gran a good reason to come over and deal with you lot for blocking a public building. Standing outside is fine and doing what you do but no one is going to take kindly to you when you’re stopping something that’s supposed to be fun,” Hunk said.

“The Pro-bending circuit encourages violence though!” one of the supporters exclaimed.”We’re here to just stop people from getting sucked into this pointless fighting!”

“That’s not for any of you to decide,” Keith pointed out. “It’s not like we disagree with the values of your faction, but stirring up anger of the public is hardly what I call a peaceful solution….”

The Factioners gritted their teeth at being called out.

“Bastard! Don’t think just because you are the son of the Avatar you could just run your mouth to us!!!!” snarled one of their Earthbenders, ready to fling a rock at Keith’s group when he was quickly held back by the other members.

“Stand down! Assaulting them will go against our principles!”  hissed one of the older members when suddenly metal cables shot out and wrapped around the factioners, binding them together.

“You are all under arrest for disturbing the peace and attempted assault!” announced Lin Beifong as the metalbending police reeled in the factioners.

“Make sure to read them their rights,” commanded the Chief, prompting salutes from her men as they hauled off the factioners.

Once they were gone, Hunk released a huge exhale of relief and dropped to the ground. “Oh thank the spirits that’s over….” he gasped as he turned to see his grandmother walking away. “Thanks Gran-gran Lin!”

Lin waved a hand over her shoulder without turning as she disappeared with the rest of the squad.

“Your Grandma’s a badass,” commented Terra, leaning over Lotor and folding her arms over his head, making the teen’s eye twitch as he felt the weight of her breasts through his helmet.

Keith and Hunk laughed weakly. “Good ol’ Gran-gran….”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seeing that they had no choice but to cancel practice that day, the group sat in their shop wondering what could they possibly do now.

“Why don't we use this as a free day?” Hunk asked. “If you think about it we haven't had a day to just hang out since we started the tournament. Between practice, work, our families we've been so busy.”

“He has a point we usually have a routine so now that we can't practice we are a bit out of sorts,” Lotor added thinking about it. “The most we do hanging out is eat out after practice before we separate.”

“Huh that's true….And Hunk doesn't have to go back to help Uncle Bolin with decorating the new baby room for a while, Lotor’s got the week off from filming and we don’t have any urgent commissions right now...yeah I guess we can afford a day off,”Keith hummed contemplatively.

“ROAD TRIP~!” Terra suddenly cheered making the boys jump. “And I know the perfect place!”

Lotor fumed in annoyance. “Hey wait! Don’t go making decisions by your-!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Suddenly the boys found themselves sitting in a small motorboat looking bewildered and confused along with Shiro who was driving looking equally befuddled with exception of Terra who stood at the bow enjoying the breeze with Topaz on her shoulder while Akira hung over the railing sticking his tongue out and letting it flap in the seabreeze.

“-Self…..”Lotor finished his sentence lamely as he looked down to find himself wearing summer beach gear. “How did we get here so suddenly…?”

“How did **_I_ ** get here so suddenly?!” asked a bewildered Shiro looking around him. “And on the ocean….”

Keith just appeared too stunned for words while Hunk was more busy on blowing chunks over the railing side from seasickness.

“Argh me hearties! I spot land on the starboard bow!!!!” cackled Terra looking through a telescope. “Onwards! To Kiyoshi Island!!!!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Terra, exactly why did we come here? Not that I’m complaining I mean I’ve never been to Kyoshi Island but give us a warning?” Keith asked once they docked and they tried to get their bearings, Keith was rubbing Hunk’s back trying to help him with the sudden motion sickness while Lotor and Shiro were talking wondering how either of them got here.

“Cuz of the Kiyoshi Festival silly! It’s to celebrate Avatar Kyoshi for forming the island and the warriors and people that live here!” Terra said excited as the guys looked around to see the festivities and an amusement park in the distance."The  amusement park ahead even has water rides to simulate the Unagi that Avatar Aang rode to put out the fire that the firebenders created!”

 “It does look fun,” Keith said as Hunk’s eyes were sparkling at the thought of all the variety of food he’s never tried and the mechanics to the games and rides that were being used too. Even Lotor and Shiro looked interested at all the activities.

“Since we all are here...I can let the parents know when we return where we’ve been…” Shiro said as he was eyeing one of the games that was a test of strength with a hammer.

Suddenly Terra put two fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly. “TAXI!!!” she cried out.

Instantly a taxi drove up and braked to a stop by them.

“Come on! I’ll show you where we’ll be staying tonight!” said Terra excitedly as she vaulted herself onto Akira’s back."Hiya boy!”

Akira barked excitedly as he reared up and galloped down the street.

“Hey!” yelled Keith in protest as the others just sighed and piled into the taxi with their belongings. “Follow that Polar-Bear Dog!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It wasn't long before Terra had Akira pull over by a beachside terrace house, followed closely by the cab.

“Who's a good boy Aki-Waki~? Awww, who’s a big, strong puppy~?” cooed Terra jumping down and giving Akira a well deserved neck and ear scratching.

Akira made happy whines and panted happily as his tail thumped heavily against the ground.

“Akira!” Keith grumbled as the large polar bear dog whined and crawled over to Keith who huffed and scratched his head but giving the evils to Terra who grinned.

“Do not do that again,” Keith growled warningly as the others exited the cab to look at the beach house. “Terra you know we can’t stay for too long we still got stuff to do when we get back to Republic City.”

“I know I know! But come on three days off isn’t going to hurt anyone AND we can practice here too since it’s a beach and there’s no chance of fires starting since we’re by the water and you have a waterbender here,” Terra replied grinning as Keith looked like he was going to argue but sagged his shoulders giving in.

“Fine three days but that’s it okay?” Keith replied making Terra cheer. “Are you guys okay with that?”

“Well with all the fuss going around with the Raava faction, Gran Gran Lin may take extra precautions so nothing happens again.” Hunk said as Shiro looked at Lotor concerned.

“It’s nothing, they were just physically blocking the entrances and looked like an all out brawl was about to start before Hunk stopped them,” Lotor replied. “No one got hurt except them when Officer Lin came in and hauled them away.”

“Okay rooms! Come on!” Terra said running inside and showed them upstairs to the rooms.

“So three rooms, I get my own room of course while you guys pair up! See you in 15mins!” she piped up before dashing into her room and closing the door.

Keith shrugged as he looked at Hunk.

“Makes no difference for us right?” Keith asked just before Lotor opened his mouth to ask.

“Rock-Paper-Scissors, this? Winner gets to pick their roommate?”suggested Shiro, holding up his fist.

The others shrugged and nodded.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**A short while later…**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Lotor swallowed nervously as he watched Keith throw himself onto one of the beds.

He flusteredly turned to Shiro who just grinned teasingly at him before heading to the other room where Hunk  and Topaz were.

Akira huffed as he shoved Lotor into the room with his large paw.

“Wah!” exclaimed Lotor stumbling in and landing on the other bed before shooting a glare at the bear canine who sat there with a doggy derp smile.

 

_‘Stupid Polar Bear Dog…’_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Terra bounced happily in the living room as the others came down.

“Guuuuuuys!!!!! Come on! Come on! I wanna show you guys around the island!!!” she said excitedly.

“Geezers, calm down Ter! You're more excited than usual?” commented Hunk as Terra flipped onto his shoulders.

“Of course I'm super excited Hunky-Bo-Bunky~ Anyone would be to show you their hometown~”

The group looked at the girl in surprise.

“You came from Kiyoshi Island?” asked Keith with interest.

“Only in terms of birthplace. My Nana raised me for a while until I was five before my parents took me traveling all over the world,” explained Terra. “I haven't been here in forever!”

“Nice. Where's your Nana now?” asked Hunk glancing up at Terra.

“She lives not too far from here! Let's go!” declared Terra flipping off Hunk’s shoulders and dashing out the door.

“Does she do this a lot?” asked Shiro curiously only to be answered by tired groans.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Aaannnddddd here we are!” Terra said as she walked through the front door of the practice room where they could see some Kiyoshi warriors training with an elderly lady instructing them.

“That's my Nana! Hi Nana!” Terra shouted getting everyone's attention before the guys could stop her from yelling.

Though a lot of them seemed used to this if Terra really did grow up here and just offered the girl smiles before returning to training before the elderly lady turned around and her brown eyes lit up and she ran up to Terra hugging her.

“Terra I didn't think you'd be here so soon! Was everything ok with the house?” She asked as Terra giggled and hugged her back, then she saw the others. “Oh how rude! You must be Terra’s friends and teammates! I'm Ty-Lee!”

“Takashi Shirogane Ma’am.” Shiro introduced but Ty-lee shook her head.

“Just call me Ty-Lee, none of that formal business,” The elderly woman said insistently before turning to the class and signalling them to dismiss.

“I'm Lotor…”

“Hunk BeiFong.”

“Keith Sato.”

Ty Lee gave a small laugh of amusement.

“My~ It's been awhile since I’ve been in the presence of such handsome young men~” she chuckled as her cane tapped against the ground. “If only I was 18 again~”

Terra laughed as well. “Oh Nana~ You’ll always be the Blossom of the Ball anytime~”

“You flatter me darling~”

Seeing the two stand side by side and laughing in the same manner, the guys could finally see where Terra inherited her carefree attitude.

At that moment, Hunk realized something.

“Wait a minute! Ty Lee? As in **_the_ ** Ty Lee?! As in the _Ty Lee who originally helped Princess Azula hunt Avatar Aang_?!”exclaimed Hunk.

“The one and the same~” replied Ty Lee casually. “How is Toph doing these days Sonny?"

“Great Gran is just as stubborn and headstrong as ever, Ma’am. Took Grandma Su-Yin ages before convincing her to move back to Zhaofu to be properly cared for.”

“Sounds exactly like her~” chuckled Ty Lee kindly before turning to her granddaughter."So Terra~ Which one of these handsome boys are you dating?”

Terra just blushed slightly and waved her hand while the others did double takes.

“Oh Nana~” said Terra bashfully.

“What? I have to know who is off limits,” Ty Lee teased with a wink before leaning in to whisper.

“ _Between you and me though, that sourpuss there looks like a major downer,”_ whispered the elder giving Lotor a glance.

 _“The Downiest, Nana!”_ Terra affirmed whispering back.

Lotor's eye twitched. He just knew they were talking about him.

“Anyway we’ll going to enjoy the festival thanks for letting me use the spare summer home!” Terra giggled as she kissed Ty Lee’s cheek.”And I'm not dating anyone! Hunky has a girlfriend and I'm sure the others have someone already in mind!”

“I see, is that so?” Ty Lee teased as she saw Hunk look bashful, Lotor's face suddenly resemble a tomato, Shiro laughing amused and Keith actually looked thoughtful.

“Be sure to come by here before the fireworks, my girls will be putting on a special show for the community, ” Ty Lee said waving as the group bowed at her before leaving. “We have a great performance to show you all!”

“I can see where your personality came from, she's really nice,” Keith said as Terra nodded.

“Yep my Nana may be old but you shouldn't underestimate her she can still numb your limbs and make you kiss the floor,” Terra giggled before jogging forward and around to face the boys. “Now come on guys! We gotta get you guys fitted before the festival starts tonight~”

The guys looked at each other confused. “Fitted?” they all chorused  in confusion while a cat like grin just appeared on Terra.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The guys swore they only blinked once and suddenly they found themselves in a suit shop being measured by a female shop attendant.

“Think you can work with them, Madame Rori~?” asked Terra who herself was getting measured.

The older woman scoffed. “Darling~ Who do you think you are talking to? I can get these good looking boys festival ready in no time~”

“How did we get here so fast?” asked Shiro incredulously.

“ **When** did we get here?!” Lotor hissed through his teeth.

“Anyone else feels like Terra’s kinda driving this whole thing?” muttered Keith with a deadpanned expression.

“Aw come on guys~ Don't sweat the small details~ Besides, look how excited she is~” Hunk pointed out, clearly getting swept into the carefree nature of Terra who simply teetered back and forth beaming so brightly that the others couldn't bring themselves to deny her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Well these are nice,” Lotor grumbled looking at the dark purple kimono he was fitted with as he looked at the others, Terra had one with different shades of blue, Shiro’s was black with different shades of gray, Hunk had earthy colors and Keith had on one that was a mix of red and gold.

“They’re really comfortable too.” Keith said as the group walked towards the festival where the activities were in full swing with the crowd having grown since they had arrived and settled in.

Shiro smiled as he tapped Hunk and Terra’s shoulder looking at his charge and Keith who were looking at the games.

“Soooo I think since it’s a small festival we should be fine to separate and do what we want. Lets just meet up later at Ty Lee’s performance hall so we can see it together?” Shiro suggested. “I’m going to head over to that strong man game I saw on the way in. ”

“I want to check out the food and games, get some toys for my new siblings!” Hunk grinned.

“I'm gonna go catch up with some old acquaintances I haven’t seen in awhile~” chirped Terra, skipping away. “Toodles!”

Hunk and Shiro waved to Keith and Lotor as they moved off on their own.

Keith turned to Lotor seeing that they remained. “Sooo…..watcha’ wanna do now?”

Lotor jumped a little once the realization hit him that he was alone with Keith.

 _“I-Uh…”_ Lotor squeaked a little when suddenly a growl erupted from his stomach so loud that a couple of girls who were walking by heard it and giggled while Keith looked slightly startled.

Lotor flushed a bright red in embarrassment as Keith stifled a smirk.

“Well we haven't had anything to eat all day… let's go to that ramen stall near the beach,” Keith suggested good naturedly.

“Yeah s-sure since we haven't really eaten since breakfast,” Lotor coughed out as he followed next to the dark haired teen down the steps towards the beach where the ramen and some other food stands were.

“Yeah usually we work up an appetite but I think because of the whole Raava faction we dealt with enough,” Keith sighed,” I wonder if the change in attitude has anything to do with the leader’s recent death.”

“Probably, it's still pretty recent so it's not surprising that they want to try a different direction,” Lotor said frowning. “But that was a really concerning.”

“Maybe but hopefully Gran-gran Lin can get them to calm down,” Keith said as the two walked on.

Lotor while listening and making conversation with Keith kept glancing down at the other boy's free hand wanting to hold it, inching closer but then pulling back.

Lotor could hear his heart in between his ears as he decided to suck it up and go for it, and made a grab for Keith's hand only to be interrupted by a kid squealing in excitement.

“MOMMY, MOMMY, LOOK! A Polar Bear Dog!!!” a little girl squealed excitedly and pointed up ahead. “And it's got a little weasel friend too!”

Worried gasps went around as people quickly scattered or dove behind stalls leaving Lotor and Keith to have a clear view of a bewildered and confused Akira and Topaz who were wondering why people were running away.

Lotor groaned in annoyance. “What's the giant pup and weasel doing here?”

At that moment, Akira caught sight of Keith and barked excitedly, bounding towards his master.

“Eeek, it's going to attack!” screamed a woman, causing many to give similar shrieks when Keith quickly raised his hand, palm extended towards the charging animal.

“Akira! Sit Boy!” said Keith sharply.

Akira instantly slid to a stop and sat, panting heavily. Topaz hopped off and on to Lotor’s shoulder, wrapping around his neck like a stole.

“Lie down," his master commanded.

Akira whined and obeyed, laying its head on the ground and wagging his tail.

“It’s alright everyone! He’s harmless! He’s my pet!” announced Keith to everyone.

Relieved murmurs sounded around as the festival patrons emerged from their hiding spots.

The little girl who squealed excitedly earlier dashed away from her mother and trotted up to the big polar bear dog, looking at it in fascination.

“Wow… he’s huge!” she exclaimed before looking at Keith hopefully.

“Can I pet him?”

Keith smiled and nodded."Go ahead. His name's Akira. He's real friendly. ”

The girl  gasped happily and crouched down, stroking Akira’s head.

“Hello Akira~ I’m Fuyumi~” the child introduced before she gasped again upon feeling Akira’s ears. “Wooooow~ He’s the softest animal I’ve ever met~!”

Akira wagged his tail good naturedly as he lifted his head  and licked Fuyumi’s face, making her squeal in laughter before she threw her arms around his neck.

Keith chuckled in amusement. “He likes you~.”

“Aaaaw~ Good Puppy~ I like you too~” cooed Fuyumi, rubbing her face against the Bear canine.

Eventually more children began to approach Akira, asking to pet the animal as well which Keith happily obliged.

Akira didn't seem to mind either, enjoying the fuss the children were giving him. The free snacks were a plus too as he accepted a roasted squid piece from a little boy.

Lotor huffed in annoyance as he gave Akira the stink eye when Keith wasn't looking.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Bye-bye, Puppy~!” waved Fuyumi as Akira walked off with Keith, Lotor and Topaz.

Akira returned a small bark while Keith waved as the small party continued on to the ramen stand.

“Finally!” sighed Lotor in relief. “Those kids were relentless!”

“Aw come on Lotor, it's not everyday people get to meet a domestic Polar Bear Dog,” defended Keith patting the side of Akira’s face as he rested his head on his master's shoulder.

Lotor folded his arms and pouted like a small child, making Keith just roll his eyes in amusement. “Come on, ramen’s on me ok?”

Lotor pursed his lips and tossed his hair, putting on a haughty face. “Hmph! Very well! I suppose I will accept your offer as compensation!” he declared although his stomach betrayed him by growling loudly again, making him glow red with embarrassment once more.

Keith could barely contain himself as he burst out laughing, making Lotor become flustered and slapping his friend's arm in an attempt to get him to stop. As if that weren't enough, Akira and Topaz made sounds that sounded distinctly like laughter making Lotor become even redder.

“Silence, you three! It's not funny!” whined Lotor.

“You're a riot Lotor~!”

“Shut _UUUUUUP!!!!!”_ wailed Lotor, his voice echoing into the sky.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elsewhere, Hunk was exploring the different food stalls, drooling at the variety when he spotted a stall selling deep fried cinnamon balls. Hunk was there in a heartbeat and reached for a bag only to have his hand collide with another.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Hunk and another’s voice said, one that he easily recognized. Looking up he was met with warm golden brown eyes that seemed just as surprised as his own.

“S-Shay!? Wha...what are you doing here!?”

“O-oh! Uhm I’m here learning about the Kiyoshi warriors but also because I come to the festival every year, they always have so many different foods and acts here its always a treat coming here! What about you?” Shay asked smiling.

 “Terra decided to drag us here for three days since our original plans of practice got stopped by Raava’s faction being a bit more pushy than usual. Better be careful when you head back with uhm...by the way are you by yourself here?” Hunk asked looking around for Rax who was usually a good foot near his sister.

 “In a matter of speaking..~”Shay said, averting her eyes while suppressing a cheeky smile.

 Hunk quirked an eyebrow at Shay. “Shay.. Did-..did you..? Did you **ditch** Rax?” he asked incredulously.

 Shay just bit her lip while her eyes twinkled with mischief.

 Hunk let out a small scoff of laughter. “You are full of surprises, Milady~”

 The girl giggled and blushed a little.

 Hunk picked up two bags and paid the vendor before handing one over to Shay. “I’m  gonna be picking up some more snacks before heading over to the performance stage, wanna come with?”

 Shay slowly slipped her arm around Hunk’s and leaned against him. “I would love too~”

  _“SHAAAAAY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!”_ they heard a familiar voice yelling hysterically some distance away.

 Hunk and Shay quickly exchanged looks and power walked away as quickly as possible.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Terra sat on the rocks by the wave pools, enjoying the sea breeze blowing in her hair. She sighed contently. Terra bended the water to create an ice mirror to fix her hair when she spotted another face in the reflection. A face that was very much like her own.

 “Hello little sister~” greeted the other girl with a rather cold smile, licking her lips.

 Terra’s face hardened. “I am **not** your sister…” she replied uncharacteristically coldly, not even bothering to look at her.

 The other girl looked faux offended as she placed a hand over her heart. “Ouch, now that's just mean~ We are **twins** after all~”

 

**_Crrek!!!_ **

 

A crack instantly formed on the ice mirror splitting Terra’s face from the other, who laughed.

 “What do you want? You already had me make that poison to murder Alfor. Haven't you already caused enough trouble for me, Panna?!” demanded Terra angrily.

 

**_CRRRK!_ **

 

Another crack formed in the mirror.

Panna smirked cruelly. “Oh Terra~ Dear sweet Terra ~ We share the same face yet you were born with all the talent for everything, even bending~ But yet, **_I_ ** had to bear the misfortune of being **_just like you…”_ ** Panna lamented sarcastically, snarling the last part.

**_CRRK! CRRK!_ **

Two more cracks appeared in the mirror as Terra bowed her head low, a look of pain washing across her face.

“Stop it… please…” Terra begged. “I can’t change the way we were born…”

Panna just scoffed. “Same old excuse,” she snarled.

“Please… why won't you leave me alone…?”

Panna smirked as she licked her lips and leaned over to whisper in Terra's ear. “You know it for a fact, little sister… whenever you look into a mirror, **_you will ALWAYS see me looking back at you…”_ **

**_*SMASH!!!*_ **

The ice mirror finally shattered and fell onto the rocks as Terra was left alone.

Terra curled up on the rock and hugged her knees as she buried her face and sobbed heavily as her sister’s maniacal cackling echoed in her head and carried away into the wind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor was still giving Akira the evils as he stood close to Keith as the two of them had their fill of ramen and were killing time until the performance. Akira was still attracting a lot of attention which had them being stopped every few minutes.

 _‘This was suppose to be my chance at a date with Keith! But then Akira had to go and miss his master!’_ Lotor wailed internally as he was sulking as Akira was being petted again by the children. He sighed and looked around for Keith and saw him looking at a stall, specifically staring at the rather cute looking plushies of one of his mom's, Korra. Keith wore a smile on his face that Lotor could  only describe as cute.

He then saw Keith turn away to check up on Akira who was walking around giving rides to a couple of kids.

Looking back to the shop and then to Keith, an idea struck Lotor as he sneaked away.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Keith smiled and waved to the children who moved on as he put an arm around the panting Polar Bear Dog while Topaz poked her head out from the front of Keith’s robe.

“You are just Mr. Popular tonight, aren't boy?” asked Keith teasingly as Akira just looked back at Keith with a doggy smile and his long tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

“Ehem!” they heard Lotor cough as Topaz leaped from Keith's robe to Lotor’s shoulder.

Lotor appeared to keep a straight face as he marched up to Keith and shoved something in his arms.

“Here! That tacky stall over was selling these. I don't care about this stuff but you look like you will!” he said haughtily, turning his nose up but the light pink on his cheeks said otherwise.

Keith blinked looking at Lotor before he looked at exactly what it was he was given and his eyes lit up, laughing when he saw the little mini plush he had been looking at.

“Ma…” Keith said fondly chuckling looking at Lotor as the pink grew from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. As odd as it was Keith found the doll of his Ma adorable and unlike some products was actually really well made. He walked up behind Lotor and surprised the older boy by hugging him from behind,”thanks Lotor I love it.”

Lotor was sputtering incoherently in his head as he stiffened at first when Keith hugged him before he huffed loudly and awkwardly hugged Keith back.

“I know you like collecting things of your mother sometimes and figured you could add it to your little collection,” Lotor muttered making Keith laugh some more before breaking away and hopping on to Akira’s back, holding a hand out to Lotor. **  
**

“Come on, we could make it to the stage in no time~” said Keith with a smile. **  
**

Lotor huffed again, trying to look nonchalant as he took Keith's hand and was pulled on to Akira’s back. The teen’s heart was racing as he quickly wrapped his arms around Keith's waist to steady himself while Topaz bounded from Lotor’s shoulders to Akira’s head.

“Is this really necessar-?” **  
**

“HIYA AKIRA!” commanded Keith, prompting a bark from his steed as Akira took off at top speed causing Lotor to scream in fear while Keith laughed loudly and Topaz chittered excitedly. “I don’t know why you’re still scared of riding on the back of Akira he’s perfectly safe!” **  
**

“Says the one who grew up with another polar bear dog!” Lotor shouted over the wind at how fast Akira was running,” why couldn’t we just walk to the performance hall!? It’s not that far!!” **  
**

“Don’t be boring Lotor! This is faster and we can get the best seats and save one for Hunk!” Keith said as he just felt Lotor holding his waist tighter and felt the older boy leaning against his back, burying his face into Keith’s shoulders grumbling about over excited puppies.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira slid to a stop once they were near the stage and sat down with a loud thump, allowing Keith to slide off with Lotor still clinging to his back in fear. **  
**

“Just like old times huh?” laughed Keith as he easily walked carrying the frozen Lotor towards the growing crowd in front of the stage, keeping to the edge allowing Akira to plod along next to them. **  
**

It wasn't hard for the two to spot Shiro and Hunk who stood out well above the crowd as they spotted them and waved before making their way towards Lotor and Keith. **  
**

Keith was pleasantly surprised to see Shay with Hunk. **  
**

Terra was there too, holding Shiro’s arm as she smiled and waved. However, Keith couldn't help but notice she seemed a little more… subdued.

“Terra? Are you okay?” Keith asked putting his hand on the girl’s shoulder, he was a bit taken back when Terra subtly flinched he only notices bec he could feel it under his hand and looked more concerned. “Were the people you were looking for not around ?”

Terra gave Keith a smile and shook her head,”It's fine! I met up with who I wanted to it had just been a while and I had forgotten how long it has been since I've been here.” Terra said. “I'm fine Keithy don't worry ‘bout me!” **  
**

Keith nodded but he still felt something was off but he couldn't say anything as the music started and then kiyoshi warriors appeared on stage. They opened their fans as they got in their positions as the music started to pick up and they started moving. The group watched in awe as it a single movement was wasted, the sharp turns and flicks of wrists with the control they had with their fans was just mesmerizing.

Terra sat on Akira’s back to get a better view of the stage while she held Topaz in her arms. Despite the smile on her face, Topaz and Akira could sense otherwise as the Sand Ferret crawled onto her shoulder, purring as she rubbed her head against Terra’s cheek. Terra smiled a little and stroked the ferret’s head.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Once the performance was over, Terra led the others backstage to where Ty Lee was waiting for them.

 “Did you all enjoy the performance?” Ty Lee asked smiling at the group who nodded.

 “We could tell how much practice and work went into the performance it was amazing and really elegant.” Lotor complimented.

 “It was really brilliant,” Shiro added as Hunk and Keith agreed wholeheartedly.

 “Good! How would you lot like to learn to fight like them?” Ty Lee offered grinning at their shocked faces, with exception of Terra. “They can help you be more flexible and with your acrobatics when you're bending. Trust me, just because you can bend doesn't mean you're invincible. Unless you have something else to fall back on, you can easily be overwhelmed once you take away your ability to bend.”

 Lotor narrowed his eyes.

 Ty Lee’s eyes glinted deviously. “Well, we’ll talk about this later tomorrow~” snickered the elder as she hobbled away to debrief the Kyoshi warriors.

 Terra smiled and shook her head. “Oh Nana~ you sly old fox you~”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After hanging around the festival a little longer ( and finally reuniting Shay with a very vexed Rax), the group finally went back to their terrace and settled down for the night.

 Hunk had packed away all the food he had gotten and said he’d be up a bit to write down the recipes he was given by some of the food venders. Shiro said he was going to walk around the perimeter one more time before heading in, Lotor was tired mostly from putting up with Akira interrupting his time with Keith and said dark haired male wanted to sleep early for the training.

Lotor was already in bed as Keith was coming out of the shared bathroom yawning and slipping into his own bed.

“Night Lotor,” Keith said tiredly as he pulled the blankets around him.

“Good night Keith,” Lotor murmured watching Keith slowly fall asleep, and sighed to himself, ‘I’ll tell you one day Keith…’

With a tired sigh he turned over in his own bed falling asleep, his back to Keith so he didn't notice a red paw print glowing.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night, Keith's eyes opened glowing yellow.

He crouched in bed, looking over at Lotor’s sleeping form before turning towards the open window. A low rumble came from his throat before he leapt out the window heading towards the beach. He came to a halt when he could barely see Republic City in the distance and gave a forlorn roar as he stared out into the distance.

Too far out. Too wet.

Suddenly, Keith sensed another familiar energy as he sniffed the air before running off back in the direction of the terrace.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro was just returning back from his patrol.

Just as he passed the front gate, he felt the familiar sensation of a piercing gaze glaring at him. Shiro knew exactly who it was as he passed by under the tree where the possessed Keith was crouched on a branch watching.

Keith steadied himself on the branch, bracing himself, waiting for the right moment before he launched at the man.

This time Shiro didn't use any airbending but he did manage to grab Keith's Arm and throw him outside the gate where he saw the boy twist his body and land gracefully on the sand. Jumping over the gate he eyed the young boy.

“Keith, I know it was you that jumped me and Lotor the last time, I saw the mark the first time and then again when I visited you with Lotor” Shiro said slowly walking out of the gate but keeping his eyes on Keith. "Why are you doing this?”

But instead of an answer all he got was a growl and Shiro narrowed his eyes when he saw the glowing eyes of the young man.

Shiro widened his eyes as he finally understood.

“You're not Keith…” he said a matter-of- factly.

‘Keith’ gave a snarl and ran forward.

Shiro avoided Keith by propelling himself skyward, landing some distance away as Keith slid to a stop and about faced, breathing fire in his direction.

Shiro quickly sent a powerful air slice into the beach, kicking up a powerful sand wall to absorb the fire blast, burying Keith into a sand pile.

The firebender wriggled his way out of the sand, shaking the sand off him and launched at Shiro again.

Shiro was ready to blast at Keith when a column of sand suddenly raised up and captured the possessed teen.

“Shiro! What's goin on?” the airbender heard Hunk yell, running up to them still wearing his apron.

“I’ll explain later….” replied Shiro as Keith’s eyes flashed and gave another growl, breaking himself out of the sand column, blasting Shiro and Hunk away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Inside the house living room, Akira heard the commotion and woke up, turning his head towards the window just in time to see a flash of flames.

The Polar Bear Dog quickly got up and headed towards the front door.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keith! Keith stop this! It's us Hunk and Shiro!” The sand bender exclaimed trying to trap Keith again but Keith seemed to be more aware of Hunk and was now dodging both Hunk and Shiro’s attempt to subdue him."Seriously! What's wrong with you!?”

Hunk felt the mark on his leg pulse just as the red mark on Keith's bare arm glowed as well, unknown to Hunk though Shiro could feel something on his own back pulse too.

 _‘Oh monkey feathers! How am I supposed to get Keith back to normal with Hino taking over when Shiro is here!?’_ Hunk panicked but stopped when Shiro stepped forward in front of Hunk. “Uh Shiro?”

“I have an idea...just wait…” Shiro said as his back was turned to Hunk as his own eyes flashed gold.

Hunk watched in awe and bewilderment dark purple marking began to snake out onto Shiro’s skin from underneath his collar. The marks coiled onto Shiro’s neck and decorated his face as Shiro’s eyes flashed again. The air around him whipped fiercely as the airbender let out a roar.

At that moment, Hunk’s and Keith's eyes briefly flash gold as they roared too in unison.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elsewhere, Lance’s mark glowed as he sat up in bed and looked out his window, his eyes flashing briefly with a low growl before it stopped and he fell back onto his pillow, resuming his sleep as if nothing had happened at all.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Akira bounded out onto the beach where the Polar Bear Dog spotted the standoff between his Master and Friends.

Keith snarled at Shiro who stood his ground as he stared down Keith while Hunk snapped out of his brief trance.

Keith let out a low growl looking more aware of Shiro as the older male waited for Keith to make a move, which didn't take long as the younger man disappeared where he stood and leapt for Shiro. Without moving at all he snapped his arm out and grabbed Keith's out stretched arm and slammed him onto the floor making Keith cry out.

That didn't keep him down for long as he tried again and again but the result was the same with Shiro hardly moving at all. It wasn't until Shiro grabbed Keith and slammed him once more into the sand he twisted the arm behind him and pinned him down with his knee against his back.

“Release him now!” Shiro growled, his eyes flashing golden.

Akira barked ready to tackle Shiro but Hunk stopped him by standing in Akira’s way.

“Akira wait boy! I know you're worried but Shiro knows what he's doing!” Hunk assured soothingly as he hugged the Polar Bear Dog’s neck and stroked his fur.

Akira looked to Hunk and then to his master whining worriedly.

Keith snapped at Shiro or at least attempted to, but the older, stronger man had a pretty good grip.

“Alright, fine. If you won't listen to me, then I know someone you **_will_ ** listen to!” snarled Shiro, his eyes flashing a bright yellow as he flipped Keith over and pinned him down on his back, glaring straight into his eyes, growling dominantly.

At first, Keith growled back, but the more Shiro glared at him, the more Keith began ceasing his hostility, gradually becoming submissive before finally, the marks on his body began to fade away.

Once Shiro was sure Keith was back to normal, he closed his own eyes, letting his own markings fade before he opened his eyes again, returning back to their original color.

Keith let out a somewhat pained groan as he opened his eyes and instead of yellow they were back to their normal violet color.

“Shiro?” Keith said looking up into concerned eyes of Lotor’s bodyguard. “What's going on? Why are we on the beach and uh why does my body hurt?”

“Sorry Keith,” Shiro said as he got off the younger boy and helped him sit up. “You weren't acting like yourself making Hunk and I concerned.”

“Keith!!” Hunk shouted as he nearly skidded into the sand and wrapped his arms around Keith pulling the darker haired male into his body. “What happened!? You got all growly and acting all weird and even attacked Shiro!”

“I did what? Why would I want to attack Shiro!?” Keith gaped as Akira came over and gave a worried lick to Keith’s face whining.

“Keith what's the last thing you remember?” Shiro asked as he sat in front of Keith.

Hunk took a seat next to Keith while Akira placed his head in Keith’s lap, whining comfortingly as he allowed Keith to play with his ears.

Keith closed his eyes to focus his thoughts. “I...I was just feeling tired….so I went to bed…” he said although the doubt in his voice was evident.

Hunk looked at Shiro with a concerned look on his face. Shiro just became the same thing Keith did...sort off...Shiro looked like he had better control of whatever he just did but Hunk had a burning question in him right now.

“Shiro….are-are you..? I mean...do you-? Have one of these?” Hunk hesitantly asked holding up Keith’s wrist, giving Shiro a full view of his Mark.

Shiro gave a heavy sigh and turned around lifting his shirt, exposing his back fully to Keith and Hunk whose eyes widened while their jaws dropped in shock.

It was just as Hunk suspected. Shown clearly on Shiro’s back, right between his shoulder blades, was a mark just like Keith’s and Hunk’s. Only black, and far by larger than the two boys put together.

“Eeeyup,” was all Shiro said in answer.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was mutually agreed that none of them would speak of what had happened and what was revealed to anyone with the exception to possibly Keith and Hunk’s family as their immediate parents knew about the marks and the legend behind them.

Keith and Hunk were eager to learn more about Shiro’s partner who said his lion’s name was Tian and she was the one who helped him learn how to airbend even after the accident that took his arm and was working with Zarkon.

Keith was a little wary but Shiro said his duty was mostly protecting Lotor and what errands Zarkon gave him which were hardly as he had his other guards so them most of the time. Even though they wanted to talk more they knew it was late and they should be getting back to the Terrace. Shiro promising Tian would let him know if Hino tried to take over again before bidding them a good night.

Keith huffed as he stared at the ceiling in the room he shared with Lotor, he could feel Hino being happy they found another lion but also sulking very, very, obviously.

“Hino why in the spirits did you possess me? Exactly what were you doing?” Keith grumbled quietly. He didn't expect an answer from Hino, one that involved a familiar playful blue lion he had seen only once.

“Sui? You were trying to see Sui? But how?”

Another picture flashed in his mind only this one had his whole face burning red as this one involved him being affectionate with a certain waterbender. Keith was rendered speechless by every single detail recalled by Hino filling his head. The nuzzling, the cuddling, the **_caressing_ ** of -

Keith let out a long, silent, horrified scream of embarrassment into his pillow. _‘OH MY SPIRITS!!!! HINO_ **_WHYYYYYYYYY??????!!!!!!!’_**

Keith flailed about in his bed, clearly freaking out. On one hand he knew Hino didn’t mean anything by her actions other than being purely affectionate as he noticed the Lions he met were very touch oriented when they greeted each other, but the fact it was done in **his**  body!!!

No wonder Lance was being so weird around him the last time they met!!!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor woke up yawning and stretching as the morning light came shining in through the window.

“Morning Keit-BWAH!!!” he was about to mumble, turning to Keith only to find himself looking at puffy, bloodshot eyed face that caught by surprise so hard he fell off the bed backwards.

Lotor groaned as he crawled back onto his bed rubbing his sore back. “Whoa Keith what happened to you?”

Keith just gave a tired groan in response as he turned over and buried his head under his pillow.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ty Lee gave a small chuckle as she watched the four varying energies save walking through the front gate of the Kyoshi Warrior Training Academy.

“Rough night for you young ones? I told you not to stay up too late.” She tried in a scolding tone but she couldn’t help but grin at the groans she got in response.

Lotor looked worried as he was practically holding Keith upright since the poor boy looked like he was about to keel over from exhaustion as his eyes kept closing but then would snap open and not so subtly look at his arm. Shiro gave a tired smile as he had walked the perimeter of the place a few more times before finally giving into how he needed to sleep and practically crashed on his bed. Hunk was a bit more well off as it looked like between him and Lotor he got enough sleep but was still sending worried looks towards Keith and Shiro.

“Well, lucky for you we’re just going to be testing on what we need to focus for you all so nothing too straining yet. We’ll do that take a break in which some of you hopefully will take advantage of to NAP and catch up on some sleep then we’ll get right down to training. Alright?” Ty Lee said clapping her hands making the four stand upright with attention.

“Yes ma’am!”

“Good so we’ll do some basic stretches first and then move onto the equipment. Now I don’t want you to force yourself to stretch farther than you can that’s what this training is for it’s to improve that you don’t need to pull a muscle on the first day,”  Ty Lee said. “So, pair up everyone!”

Shiro wasted no time in bumping Lotor towards Keith, casting him teasing grin when the teen shot him a glare. Lotor’s glare quickly became a one of slight bashfulness when Keith smiled at him. Ty Lee just chuckled silently to herself.

“Anybody seen Terra?” asked Hunk looking around. “I swear she came in the gate with us?”

“She went around back to the agility course!” Ty Lee called out, having moved quite a distance in such a short time much to the bewilderment of the guys.

“She is **definitely** Terra’s Nana…” Lotor muttered bluntly as the others nodded in agreement and hurried after the elder woman.

The guys were surprised to discover an acrobatics rigging behind the school, with safety nets everywhere, along with poles, trapezes and tightrope wires.

The guys noticed movement above them as they looked up to see Terra walking nimbly across a tightrope with a focused expression on her face.

Her sense of balance was astounding as she moved on the wire as easily as she would be walking on solid ground.

“Impressive, isn't she?” asked Ty Lee, appearing next to the group. “She was quite the circus star when she was younger. They called her the Flying Rose.”

“It makes sense she's very good,” Keith said as they watched her jump from the tightrope onto the trapezes hanging and swinging a few times before she flipped over and landed onto one of the posts top.

“Mmm she's been training since she could walk and has only gotten better since then, she loves turning anything and anyone into some sort of acrobatic practice,” Ty Lee said smiling fondly as the boys sighed knowing it was completely true and have been subjugated to it. “Anyway! Enough of me showing off Terra let's get you boys into shape!”

The group nodded as Ty Lee instructed them and they followed, giving them different pointers as they stretched out their bodies.

“Hunk dear don't bend so far back you're going to far keep your legs stead and use them to hold you up. Now keep that position,” Ty lee said bringing Hunk up so he wasn't flailing his arms trying to keep his balance."Shiro make sure he doesn't go any farther than that.”

Shiro nodded and held one of Hunk’s hand keeping him balanced while the larger teen was stretching out his back. Ty Lee moved over to where Keith was on the mat and his legs spread out as Lotor was gently pushing him forward stretching him out.

“ Lotor you can push a bit harder on Keith's back he's pretty flexible from what I can tell, and Keith tell Lotor when you think you've reached your limit okay?” Ty Lee said.

“Yes Ma'am," replied the two as Terra came sliding down a pole and walked up to them.

“Anything I can do Nana?” asked Terra, grabbing a stool nearby and placing it by Ty Lee who gratefully sat down.

“The usual practice dear," instructed Ty Lee, standing up briefly.

Terra nodded and stood with her arms wide open as Ty Lee planted her cane in the ground next to her and limbered up a little before taking a stance.

Before the others could comprehend, they heard a few dull thuds and saw Terra crumple to the ground like a ragdoll.

“Terra!” exclaimed Hunk quickly scrambling to his feet as the others were about to run to the girl’s side when suddenly Ty Lee appeared in front of them and struck certain points on their bodies, making the same dull thud sounds as their joints all locked up causing them to freeze in place.

“Calm down, don't get your underwear in a twist," Ty Lee said taking back her seat as the guys made strangled and muffled noises having their jaws locked shut as well.

“What Terra is doing is called Chi Regulating,” explained Ty Lee as Terra began to slowly twitch her fingers. “I purposely numbed her by blocking her chi points. It normally wears off in an hour or so but if you have a certain degree of control over your Chi flow, you can make the effects wear off faster.”

As the elder explained, the guys watched in their frozen state as Terra began regaining more and more movement in her limbs.

“For benders like you four, this is especially useful for unlocking your hidden potential in the bending arts,” pointed out Ty Lee.

The four frozen guys shook in shock while making muffled exclamations in surprise.

“Now, now, Terra didn't tell me anything. I could easily spot a bender from miles away~” Ty Lee chuckled as Terra slowly began sitting up, having gotten back the feeling back in her upper body and just barely twitched her toes.

“You've been out of practice child,” chided Ty Lee with a smile.

“Sorry Nana….” Terra apologized humbly.

“It's alright child you've been busy as of late but I do expect you to keep up with training,” she admonished before turning to the others. “Well I wasn't going to have you start on this but this seems like a good time to start. Now you have to concentrate your energy, this of it as finding a lock and you're making a key to unlock your chi that I blocked.”

She watched them struggle a bit as they tried concentrating. “Start with your fingers since you want to feel the energy and that's the easiest point since you're literally feeling them, start at the pinky and then move to each finger until you move downward to your palm and then arm.”

You could hear the muffled cries of frustration as Lotor vibrated on the spot angrily. You could tell if it weren't for his locked jaw, he’d have a pretty colorful vocabulary to show off.

Ty Lee looked towards Shiro  upon spotting his prosthetic arm and  hobbled towards it with interest, tapping on the metal.

“Hmm… a platinum prosthetic arm, now I’ve seen everything~,” she quipped as she hobbled away, but not before squeezing Shiro’s other bicep with an impressed nod.

Terra could see Shiro’s eyes look at her but Terra just replied with a smile and shrug.

Out of all the group, Shiro was the only who appeared to be successful in unlocking his fingers, as his hand visibly began to relax. The other boys however…appeared to be struggling more ways than one.

Ty Lee glanced at each of their auras.

Shiro’s was a lovely tranquil shade of Indigo. The color of someone with a clear mind and good intuition, a natural leader. Which would explain how he more or less figured out the trick for the exercise so quickly.

Hunk’s orange aura was refreshing to look at. It certain indicates his strong vitality and his courageous heart, but it wavers a little in self confidence. That was something to work on.

The intense Dark Red aura currently emanating from Lotor did not come as a surprise to the old woman. The teen had a short fuse and a lot of issues built up within. Of course, the whole frustration in trying to focus was likely building up at the moment.

Ty Lee’s gaze finally shifted to Keith. If his vibrant  clear red aura was any indicator, he was a boy with much fight in him. Strength and stubbornness, it will either make him, or break him depending on what path he takes.

However what concerned her was the Aura of Terra. Her usual vibrant pink aura was being overshadowed by a growing layer of muddy brown energy, the color of insecurity and fear.

Terra will have to talk with her later…..

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Do we really have to go through that again!?” Lotor growled as he and the others were trying out some of the equipment, as Ty Lee pulled Terra away saying she needed to do some more advance work with her and told them to try the obstacles. “I couldn’t feel anything!”

“Well that’s kinda the point when Ty Lee blocks your chi points,” Shiro chuckled as he was working on moving across the logs while maintaining his balance. “Besides I only managed to unlock the chi points in my hands.”

“I barely made my fingers twitched,” Hunk sighed, before looking determinedly at the bar above him as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. “I have to admire Ty Lee for being able to train Terra to come out of that so fast. ”

“Do you guys think Terra's okay? I mean she was so excited coming here but she seemed a bit downtrodden?” Keith asked as he was climbing the rope with just his upper body strength. “I mean usually she’s a bit more excited about these kinds of outings but do you think it’s just me that’s noticed?”

“You...aren’t alone Keith, despite Terra’s usual enthusiasm she does seem more reluctant than usual about things,” Lotor admitted. “But I don’t think it would be ideal to force it from her but we can ask her when she returns from her talk with Ty Lee.”

“Yeah I guess so, as much as she was annoying in the beginning she’s a good person.” Keith said smiling before he went back concentrating on climbing, or at least he would’ve if his mind or probably Hino hadn’t brought back a memory of him and Lance curled up on his bed. With a startled yelp he accidentally let go but his foot got tangled in the rope he was dangling upside down in the middle the rope his face red. “Dammit Hino.”

A throaty, growl of laughter was heard from the back of his mind.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ty Lee led her granddaughter to her office where she gestured for Terra to take a seat while Ty Lee did likewise, sitting next to her.

“Um… Nana? Why are we in your office?”

“Dear, I know you have something weighing heavily on you right now,” Ty Lee calmly said. “Your energy is… off..”

Terra sighed as she looked at her hands, sensing the irregularities in her aura. “Was it that obvious?”

Ty Lee frowned a little. “It's Panna, isn't it?”

Terra kept silent, unable to look at her grandmother in the eye.

“Nana…. I’ve done a bad thing… I’ve done a very bad thing…” Terra said a small, grim voice.

Ty Lee said no more as she let Terra lie her head in her lap while the elder stroked the girl’s hair as Terra began to audibly sob, her whole body shaking heavily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Lance choked on his spit a little and coughed before weakly nodding at Keith. ‘Eeeyup for sure….’Lance thought bluntly. ‘I have a filthy mind….A filthy, filthy mind…..’


	17. Water and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to Republic City with the gang! Keith gets a sudden dinner date with Lance and Allura.

It went on like this for the rest of the time they spent in Kyoshi island, the four males would be chi training with Ty Lee while Terra would join them sometimes and look better but some of them knew she was still a bit off. By the time their little break was finished they had all gotten a lot better with their bending and had become more flexible in the process. With the chi blocking training Shiro managed to get to the point where he could move his toes while the others could just barely move their hands.

Ty Lee chuckled and said that was to be expected and wished them all good luck and to come back for more training if  they wished. They all thanked the elderly woman before heading onto their boat back to Republic City. They talked about the time and what they learned, even managing to get Terra to join in and laugh with them which was an accomplishment. Once they're docked though they had to quickly take care of a few things.

“I have to check in now with Lotor, gotta apologize to Varrick,” Shiro said as Lotor grumbled but joined him as they walked off.

“Yeah I gotta check in my dad and how he's been handling mom without me, we’ll meet up later okay?” Hunk said as he waved and Terra gave Keith a hug as she said she would check on the shop.

Seeing that he best check in with his own parents first, he and Akira headed home though when he came to a stop at the gates he saw someone just about to leave. “Lance?”

Lance visibly lightened up and launched himself at Keith happily.

Keith, suddenly remembering Hino’s memories all at once, flushed a bright red and instinctively tried to run away, only to have Lance capture in a big hug from behind.

“Keith! You’re back!!!” cheered Lance, picking Keith up and spinning around with him.

“L-Lance?!” squeaked Keith looking at Akira pleadingly for help but Akira just sat down and scratched his own neck with his hind leg.

“Where’ve you been?! Your moms said you went off on a sudden vacation!”

“I-uh! Yeah?” stammered Keith as he squeezed himself out off Lance’s bear hug and shakily ran over to Akira, who caught the boy as he stumbled. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah….I really appreciated that little statue you made of my father and Allura agreed that we should repay you,” explained Lance, scratching the back of his head bashfully. “Come over and have dinner with us tonight.”

Keith steamed as he flusteredly fidgeted with Akira’s ears. “Oh! I-um….”

“I think that sounds wonderful~” Asami suddenly piped up, startling the two boys.

“Mom!” exclaimed Keith when he was suddenly pulled into an arm hug by Korra who then proceeded to give her son a knuckle-sandwich. “Ow-OW-OW!!! MA?!”

“Where do you get off on suddenly taking off like that Keith?!” scolded Korra, vigorously digging her knuckles into her son’s skull. “We raised you better than this, Kiddo!”

_**“Gaaaah! MA! My Brain! My Brain! Mom help!!!”** _

“Uh-uh, you brought this on yourself,” said Asami simply just folding her arms while Lance cowered behind the woman. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Your Ma is rough…” Lance said nervously as he was invited inside once Keith got a thorough knuckle sandwich, he had to muffle his laughter as Keith’s hair was more messed up than usual. “Has she always been like that?”

“Unfortunately yes, luckily mom is around to usually pull her away from getting too rough,” Keith sighed trying in vain to fix his hair. “Sorry we can't go out yet so I hope you don't mind spending time here for a while?”

“Nah it's good I'm just happy you agreed to the dinner,” Lance said sheepishly. “Same rules apply?”

Keith looked surprised that Lance remembered but smiled appreciatively at the tanned waterbender while rubbing the back of his head. “Well….I guess you  **could** tell me a little about the Faction?”

Lance lit up with an expression Keith could only draw parallel to Akira being offered a piece of blubbered seal jerky.

“Well, my sister is the one who could really do justice to explaining about the group~ But since I was a kid, my father always told us how he dreamed that we all could live in a place where we all don’t have to fight anymore! Where Benders and non-benders could just live peacefully a fellow people!” explained Lance as he recalled on his father’s teachings. “He founded Raava’s faction for the sole purpose in supporting the Avatar in his lifetime and the generations to come!”

Suddenly, Lance appeared downcast as he looked looked towards the floor upon recalling his father. “Now..now that he’s gone...it’s up me and my sister to carry on his mission. With Allura in charge, Father’s dream can definitely be accomplished!”

Keith tilted his at Lance’s enthusiasm. “Wow ….. Your sister is pretty something, isn’t she?”

“Are kidding me? She’s brave, beautiful, smart….and talented! Oh so talented! Everybody  **loves her!”** Lance praised  with much gusto, his eyes twinkling with pride.

“What about you though?” Keith asked making Lance look at him as they walked down the hall. Keith mentioned about checking up with one of his caretakers but the other boy had been more interested in talking to Lance. “I mean aren't you a talented actor and singer ? People love you too don't they?”

“Ah...well they do like me but my sister has always been the one everyone turns to,” Lance shrugged, looking a bit downtrodden. “I mean I help out sometimes with my sister and father’s work in the faction but I'm more doing stuff in public more or less, even if I sometimes don't have the best reputation at times ya know.”

“You don't seem that bad once I got to know you….and  once you dropped that whole attitude,” Keith said looking at Lance who seemed to cheer up a bit as they entered the large training hall. “Huh. I guess Thace is busy…”

“Is this where you train your firebending?” He asked before noticing the practice swords, and couldn't help but walk over and pick one up,” or just practice with these?”

“Thace my trainer always said it's good to have a plan B in case bending doesn't work,” Keith explained as he walked over and picked one up as well. “Gotta be prepared…”

“That makes sense especially with how advance we’re becoming nowadays,” Lance said as he gripped the sword and swung it a bit.

“Wanna learn how to use the sword?” Keith asked grinning making Lance snap his head towards him as Keith shrugged. “It's good agility practice and who knows it could help your acting.”

Lance hummed a bit in thought. “Well… I  **do** have that weapons fight scene coming up to shoot. Oh! But my character uses a spear! The other guy uses swords… ” exclaimed Lance in slight despair. 

Keith smiled a little as he grabbed a bo-staff off the wall. “Think fast!” he exclaimed, tossing it to Lance who fumbled a bit trying to catch the staff before accidentally smacking himself in the face. 

“Sorry," apologized Keith sheepishly picking up a pair of practice eskrima sticks and walked over as Lance rubbed his sore nose.

“Well, it's not a problem. A spear is basically a staff with a pointy end. Why don't I show you the basics in defense first?”

Lance gripped the staff tightly while nodding eagerly. 

Keith slipped the sticks into his belt as he showed Lance the basic stance."Ok, wide stance. Lower your center…” Keith began to instruct when he noticed Lance positioning himself awkwardly. 

“Wait hang on…” he muttered moving closer to Lance. 

Lance jumped a little when he felt Keith's hands on his legs and thighs, positioning his legs properly before his hands came travelling down Lance’s, gripping the staff with together with him and sliding the hands apart to an appropriate position along the hard wood of the weapon. 

Due to Lance being a head taller than Keith, he could feel Keith's body pressing right up on his back with his warm breath on his neck. 

The flustered feelings Keith was exhibiting earlier were nowhere to be seen as Keith apparently was concentrating too much in positioning Lance to notice. 

Though that didn't mean that Lance wasn't feeling flustered it was one thing having Keith press against him when he knew he wasn't himself it was another when it was Keith fully aware. He pushed down any of the warm feelings he was getting quickly as was getting them.

“-that feel fine?” He barely heard Keith say as Lance broke out of this thoughts and looked at the firebender.

“Huh what?” Lance said as Keith was waiting for answer. “Uh yeah! I'm fine I'm perfectly fine! Just as fine as you are! Ack…”

Even though he didn't mean to say the last part a pink flush dusted Keith’s face.

“R-right anyway that's a basic first defense position, try not to move your hands too much from where they are otherwise you risk getting hit,” Keith said as he pulled out the eskrima sticks and got into his own position. “Alright now just defend yourself, and don't worry I'll help you fix any mistakes.”

Lance nodded as Keith moved quickly and brought the sticks down as Lance brought the bo staff up to block and push Keith away but Keith just turned in his foot aimed for Lance’s leg making Lance lower the staff in one of his grips to block it.

Keith nodded impressed. “Ok you got reflexes. That’s good. You’re gonna need them if you wanna make the fight as realistic as possible. I’m gonna go slow so you can get used to it ok?”

Lance choked on his spit a little and coughed before weakly nodding at Keith. ‘ _ Eeeyup for sure….’ _ Lance thought bluntly.  _ ‘I have a filthy mind….A filthy, filthy mind…..’ _

“Thrust harder!” commanded Keith blocking a light jab.

“Grip it tighter!”

“Come!”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The hour of exercise ended Lance lying face down on the floor, completely drained having spent about 90% of his will power trying to keep it together from trying not to make Keith’s instructions sound dirty.

Keith clicked his tongue. “Wow...I thought you would have lasted longer.”

Lance didn’t say anything but screamed continuously in his head as he pressed his face harder into the floor mat.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith sat next to Lance poking him while he just later there hearing Lance groan loudly as his body was covered with sweat and his clothes were partially soaked.

“You still there?” Keith chuckled as he pushed Lance so he rolled on his back, he let out a loud groan at the movement but that just made Keith laugh as Thace came in with two water bottles. “Thanks Thace sorry for missing the training session. ”

“We can catch up on it another time I'm glad you found a friend to train with. Do you need me to bring you anything to eat?” Thace asked as he saw how happy Keith looked from training with Lance.

“Yeah in a bit thanks Thace I'm going to make sure he wants to rest a bit longer,” Keith said as he waved to Thace who nodded. Keith looked over at Lance who was still grumbling under his breath his eyes staring at the ceiling. Keith leaned over until he was hovering over and both of them were staring at each other .

Lance’s vision of the ceiling was soon blocked by indigo eyes staring back down and loose black hair falling forward  brushing against his own face.

“Still alive Lance?”  Keith chuckled smiling down at Lance a few inches apart.

In a panic, Lance freaked out and sat up a little too quickly. 

 

**_*BONK!*_ **

 

**_“GAAAH!”_ ** both boys cried as they rolled about clutching their heads. 

 

“Why'd ja do that for?!” groaned Keith. 

“You got in my face! I panicked!” retorted Lance, trying to rub away the pain.

“You are so weird....”

“Aw Shaddup!”

Suddenly Lance felt water squirt all over the back of his head, making him turn to glare at Keith who feigned innocence as he was about to drink from his bottle. 

An idea struck Lance as he waved his hand towards Keith's bottle. 

Keith tilted the bottle towards his lips to drink only to have nothing come out. Confused, he lifted it up to peer through the drink hole when suddenly the water came rushing out at him all at once, splashing Keith’s entire head and shoulders causing him to splutter. 

Lance burst out into laughter and rolled on his back, clutching at his sides while kicking his feet up in the air hysterically. 

“Oh not cool man! Not COOL!” protested Keith with a huff when Lance waved his hand, causing the water to freeze Keith's hair and shirt.

“That cool enough?!” guffawed Lance hysterically upon seeing Keith tense up comically at the sudden chill. 

“O-ohohoho….r-r-r-real c-cute Lance! R-Real C-c-cute!” chattered Keith, unamused. 

“I can't help it~ I was born this way~” pouted Lance cheekily, cupping his face and batting his eyelashes. 

“B-born how? Cheeky and annoying?” Keith retorted as he tried focusing on increasing his body temperature and slowly melted the ice that covered his hair and shirt.

“Hmph rude! I’ll have you know people adore the way I look! Or else why would be a model~?” Lance retorted but was still smirking looking rather proud at soaking Keith and freezing the water on him.

Wanting some revenge on the waterbender an idea hit him and he snuck closer to Lance until he was close enough to when he breathed out, instead of fire he breathed out smog making Lance cough and sputter as he tried clearing away the black smoke. Now it was Keith’s turn to fall onto his back laughing hysterically at Lance as his face went from shiny and clear to covered in soot.

“Piffttttt I bet people would pay big money to see your face all ashen like that!” Keith laughed as Lance waterbended making a mirror from the bottled water and let out a near high pitched shriek when he saw how horrible he looked now his face covered in soot and his hair sticking out in all directions because of Keith.

Keith's laughter was cut short when he got hit by a ball of water causing him to splutter as he glared at Lance who smirked and had another water ball prepared, flinging it at Keith. 

This time Keith was ready as the water instantly fizzled into steam once it hit Keith's arm, making Lance scoff in disbelief. 

“Oh it is on like BeiFong!” declared Keith competitively as he took a stance and teasingly beckoned to Lance. 

“HiYAAAAAA!!!!!!” cried Lance flinging more water balls at Keith. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the time Thace came back, he was rather caught off guard by the copious amount of steam that had built up in the room and the competitive stand off between Lance and Keith.

“Concede defeat Fiend!” declared Lance panting hard. 

“You first!” retorted Keith with a smirk. 

The two narrowed their eyes at each before battle crying and charged at each other. They both grabbed each other's shoulders and scuffled about before finally resorting to childishly slapping their hands at each other. 

“Boys!” called out Thace exasperatedly. 

“He started it!” both of them declared, pointing accusingly at the other. 

“And I will end it,” Thace sighed as he walked over to the two separating them easily since he was bigger than the two, who were glaring at each other both looking frayed, tired, exhausted but still burning the with desire to knock the other out silly. “You two are grown young men! I expect you to be better than this!”

“I swear it was Lance’s fault he froze my water and then splashed it on me and then nearly gave me a brain freeze!” Keith accused pointing to Lance who gave a raspberry back.

“He covered my face with soot and messed up my hair!” Lance argued scowling at Keith.

“Honestly you two, you’re both acting like you’re six. Now behave or so help me I’ll separate you into the corners of the room and  make you face the wall,” Thace sighed as he put the two down folding his arms looking disappointed at the two of them. “I thought you two were training with the practice weapons.”

“We were but then Lance got too exhausted and collapsed, then he got all weird when I was making sure he was still alive,” Keith grumbled rubbing his head. “Still didn’t have to headbutt me ya know.” 

“I was surprised!” Lance said flailing his arms. “Who gets that close to check if someone’s okay!?”

“Sorry if I was slightly worried about you!” Keith growled back before Thace sighed loudly making the two look away from each other.

“Look I’m glad you two are getting along but I’m pretty sure it’s time for a break from training anything since I know have to get this room cleaned up. You two get cleaned up and head downstairs where lunch should be ready alright?” Thace said watching the two. “I mean it, no more fighting understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Alright dad…” mumbled Keith as Thace nodded in satisfaction and left the room with the boys following closely behind, but not before Keith gave Lance an elbow jab to his arm making Lance retaliate in kind. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Keith had to restrain his laughter while eating his food as Lance had Akira’s head resting on his shoulder while Naga had her head on Lance’s lap as their tails thumped rhythmically on the floor. 

“Aaaaw~ They love you~” cooed Korra as Lance simultaneously gave both Polar Bear Dogs ear scratches. 

“Well, I can't argue with their good taste~” said Lance casting Keith a smug smile, prompting the firebender to roll his eyes. 

“I grew up with Naga and Akira. They just like the attention and with you being someone new they’ll eat up all of yours,” Keith huffed but he couldn't help but smile he saw Akira lick Lance’s face making him laugh.

“I see that look…” Asami said quietly to Keith who looked at his mother while Korra was cooing over the polar bear dogs all over Lance 

“I know that look.”

“Mom I don't have a ‘look’,” Keith huffed as he sipped his tea but Asami just smiled patting Keith's head looking at her son adoringly.

“Oh sweetie~” Asami just cooed. 

“Mom, I don't!" hissed Keith. 

“Mmhmm~” Asami replied knowingly leaving Keith to wallow in denial and confusion. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“I’m so delighted you could have dinner with us Keith~” Allura greeted the moment Keith arrived at the mansion with Lance. 

Keith gave a polite bow while fidgeting with his collar.

Asami thoroughly insisted that Keith got cleaned properly and subjected her son to four hours of intense grooming. Keith was practically traumatized just thinking about it. 

Lance took the time to get to know Korra and ask about her travels and things she experienced when she first came to Republic City. He was enjoying the conversation when Asami came down pulling a cleaned up looking Keith that Lance couldn't help but stare at. His usual messy hair was somewhat tamed as it was brushed and a few bangs were pinned back leaving a few to brush over his eyebrow. He was in a semi-formal looking outfit with a red top, black vest and pants. 

Asami absolutely refused to let Keith take Akira or his bike and practically shoved Keith at Lance telling him to be the one to drive Keith over. The two had looked at each other before Lance grinned and held his arm out making Keith huff and rolled his eyes walking past him.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Keith replied as Coran shut the door behind the trio as Lance and Keith walked behind Allura."I’m glad you two liked the statue of your father.”

“We adored it Keith, we have it up in the shrine honoring our father, I must say it's very impeccable and lifelike,” Allura complimented.

Keith flushed but bowed his head humbly. 

“Please Ma’am, the credit goes to my friend Hunk, I just helped.”

Allura chuckled demurely. “Well regardless, I am grateful for your generous tribute. I’ll be sure to recommend you to my friends~”

“We’d welcome the business, Ma’am." 

“Now, now, no need for formalities~ Feel free to address me as Allura~” the woman said warmly."Dinner will be ready in an hour. Why not I give you a tour?"

“Oooh! I’ll do it sis!” volunteered Lance quickly before grabbing Keith's hand."Come on, let's go!”

“Wha-?!” went Keith as he got suddenly towed away by the waterbender. 

At that moment, a red haired maid  wearing a medical face mask appeared and stood at attention next to Coran. 

“I have set the dining table as requested Madame,” the maid said with a soft smile. 

“Very good, Panna~ Be sure to alert my brother and his guest when it is time.”

“Of course, Madame,” the young girl said, bowing before walking away. 

As she moved past Coran, the butler eyed the girl a bit, watching her disappear around the corner. 

“I still find that girl very strange, Young Miss,” Coran couldn't help but say as he walked with Allura. 

“How so Coran? I think Panna is absolutely darling~ and she does wonderful work considering she's only been here for a year. Father adored her as well.”

“It's… just a feeling Young Miss…” Coran said with suspicion. “It's probably nothing, dear. Don't worry about it!”

Allura tilted her head a bit but nodded slowly. “If you say so Coran. I trust you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance was currently berating himself as the two walked in the back garden. In his excitement to show Keith around, he suddenly realized that the two of them were alone together as memories of a particular night flooded into his head, causing to suddenly become awkward and nervous. 

Fortunately for him, he wasn't alone. 

Hino decided at that moment to remind Keith that they were at the very spot when she first revealed herself Lance. Keith was screaming internally in embarrassment as he received every single detail of intimacy Hino exhibited whilst possessing his body. 

The two boys stood a small distance apart in awkward silence, unsure how to look the other in the eye. 

“So uh this is the back garden there are tons of water fountains around so we can practice our bending without running out of water,” Lance coughed as he walked around and Keith followed though keeping some space between them.

“They're really huge…the fountains I mean,” Keith said as they walked by a particular large one. “So you come here a lot?”

“Y-yeah sometimes at night to get a breath of air,” Lance said nervously as hey passed the same fountain that was their first meeting and Keith was in Lance’s lap. As awkward as this was Lance wanted Keith to be comfortable around him and this air between them wasn't helping so he stopped and turned to Keith as the other boy who had his head down collided with him. “Hey Keith, can you keep a secret?”

“Huh? I-I yeah sure?” Keith asked wondering what Lance was going with this. “Is something wrong?”

“No! Nothing it's just that I just...I just want us to be cool with each other ya know? Despite the fighting we did back at your place that was the most fun I've had in awhile,” Lance said looking at Keith. “And I don't want this weird thing between us to make that difficult.”

“I did enjoy training with you even if you dumped my water on me and froze my head,” Keith said his lips quirking out to a smile. “So what's the secret?”

Lance didn't say anything but suddenly reached for his belt and dropped his pants, much to Keith's shock. 

“WHOA! WHOA! WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!” Keith yelled out in panic, flailing his arms about while completely blushing before covering his eyes. “WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU DOING?!”

Lance gave Keith a deadpanned look. “Would you calm down? This is the only way I can show it to you.”

“I don’t wanna see  **_it!_ ** At least do it behind closed doors or something?!”

Suddenly, Lance grabbed Keith's right hand making Keith struggle in panic.

“Nooooo! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!” cried Keith panic, slapping Lance silly before drawing back his free hand with a fireball ready. 

Lance quickly let go and put his hands up. “Whoah! Calm down Keith! If you don't wanna see my birthmark you don't have go nuts about it!”

The fire hand completely extinguished with a poof as Keith looked at Lance in surprise. “What?”

Lance propped up his left leg on the fountain and pulled up his shorts to reveal the familiar looking blue mark decorating his inner thigh. “ **_THIS_ ** is what I wanted to show you.”

Keith turned red again in embarrassment. 

 

“Oooooooh…”

 

Lance just exhaled through his nostrils. “Yeesh, you didn't had to freak out like that…” 

“We’re alone in the bowels of your garden and you suddenly dropped your pants! How could I  **_not_ ** freak out?!”

Lance blinked a bit as he thought about it. Suddenly, it was his turn to glow red when he suddenly realized how it must  have seemed to Keith. 

“Oh … _ **.Oooooh**_ …my bad! Should have warned ya huh?”

“Ya think?!”

Lance put his hands up defensively. “Ok-ok! I’m sorry! This one’s on me!”

Keith huffed and folded his arms. “Fine. What's your Mark gotta do with anything?”

Lance gently took Keith's right hand and pushed up his sleeve to reveal Keith's Mark. 

“I noticed you have a birthmark  **exactly** like mine,” Lance couldn't help but point out. “Look, I don't know how to tell you this but…”

Lance hesitated a bit, choosing his words carefully. 

“This… this not the first time you came here…”

Keith kept silent. “I know…”

Lance looked up confused. “What?”

Keith averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. “Well…my lion kinda filled me in on the fact that she’s been possessing me because she wanted to see Sui and-”

“Whoa Hold Up! Your  **_what_ ** wanted to see  **_who now?”_ ** exclaimed Lance in confusion. 

“My Lion Hino, wanted to see your Lion, Sui,” Keith repeated again. 

When Lance just kept blinking in confusion, a thought struck Keith. 

“Wait… Lance… do… you not know  **_anything_ ** about your mark?!”

“What  **_about_ ** my birthmark?!”

Keith blinked in disbelief. 

“Okay listen these aren’t exactly birthmarks, they’re marks given to us by lion spirits. The marks means we possess them within us and well I guess depending on the lion what they do with you. For me Hino has been with me since I could remember,” Keith said as he looked at Lance who was still looking at him in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? Lion Spirits? Possession? Even I find that a bit weird.” Lance said folding his arms while Keith leveled him with a glare. “Although that would explain a lot of things…” 

“We can bend the elements around us, we have an avatar that gets reincarnated that can bend all four elements at once, and your sister is running a community based on the spirit of light while Lotor’s dad is probably doing the same for the spirit of darkness. How is this any stranger?” Keith said flat out. “And you saw me possessed by Hino so I’m not making this up Lance.”

“F-Fine I’ll give you that but I’m still not sure about this whole lion thing, I’ve never met- what was her name Sui? Ever! And what about Hino? Your lion has a name?” Lance asked.

“Okay look I’m going to let her take control for a bit but please Lance just trust me on this okay?” Keith said taking Lance’s hands in his own and closed his eyes. 

The waterbender watched on baited breath as he kept his eyes trained on Keith and it was only mere moments before he could feel the change. He could feel Keith’s body get warmer and the mark on his wrist glowing and forming flames that grew up his arm and partially on his face. Lance was feeling his own mark pulse in response to Keith’s own. 

When Keith opened his eyes instead of the indigo eyes, golden orbs stared back at him purring gently as Keith instantly placed his hands on Lance’s lap rubbed his head against Lance's head, happy to see him again. 

Steam erupted from Lance’s head as he inched away from Hino-Keith who padded after him. “Uh Keith?” called out Lance, holding the possessed boy away from him. “KEITH!”

In an instant, Keith snapped out of it, his marks slowly fading away as the boy realized what he was doing and quickly shuffled backwards in embarrassment. 

“So- um… yeah… that was Hino….” the firebender said awkwardly. 

Lance looked down at his Mark. “So you are not kidding…. But I’ve had this Mark since I was a baby. How come I have never met  **my** Lion?”

“ I don't know? I mean I met Sui and she seemed much friendlier and easy going than Hino but I think it just depends on the lion themselves,”Keith replied moving a bit closer to Lance though he had to move his head back when Lance looked at him.

“Tell me how you met your lion,” Lance all but demanded making Keith blink. “Well it's obvious that you and Hino are close and I want to see if anything you did could bring my lion forward.”

“Lance what happened between me and my lion is different I don't think you could replicate it in hopes of getting her to come forward,” Keith said rubbing his neck. But that just made Lance look more determined as he nearly got into Keith's face.

“Keith come on tell me!” Lance asked looking imploringly at Keith who sighed.

“For the record you have to keep it to yourself about this…” Keith started. “Officially Mom and Ma adopted me when I was three but my moms told me they actually found me in the spirit world being raised by Hino.”

“What? The spirit world but humans can't…” Lance gaping at Keith who nodded.

“Humans can't survive too long in the spirit world due to the time flux and the spirits that would take advantage of them,” Keith replied.  “But Ma told me when she connected with Hino that some dark spirit lured me away from my actual parents into the spirit world and Hino saved me from the dark spirit and raised me until Ma and Mom found me.”

The firebender folded his arms and looked at Lance. “In retrospect, I didn't do anything. Hino just came to me. Maybe Sui is just waiting for the right time to meet you? I mean if she's already bonded with you as her Chosen then all you have to do is wait right?”

Lance looked disheartened as he pulled back up his pants. 

“I’m sorry Lance. I don't know what else to say…”

“N-no….it’s fine…” Lance replied, forcing a rather pained smile that made Keith's heart twinge. 

_ “Master Keith? Master Lance? Are you out here?”  _ the two suddenly heard a voice yell. “Dinner is about to start!”

“Coming Panna!” yelled Lance in reply before turning to Keith and holding out a hand to him. 

“Shall we?”

 

Keith gave a small smile and took Lance’s hand. 

 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “As you can tell by our namesake, the Faction’s values lie in promoting Peace and Harmonious living. We do our part to society by taking in those who have lost their way of life and leading them on a path of benevolence whilst maintaining the peace between people across the Nations.”
> 
> 'Self-Righteous, much?’ Keith could not help but think.


	18. Drama Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sort of f%#@s up. Keith is pissed and shit happens.

Keith and Lance entered the dinning room where there was an array of food and drinks already ready on the table that smelled good. Allura sat at the head of the table with Coran besides her, the maid that called to Lance and Keith earlier in the garden seated them. As they sat Lance threw a warning look to Allura subtly reminding her of the conversation they had earlier.  
  
Allura just raised a fine eyebrow as Lance sat down sipping her Drink primly. The maid poured them their drinks before bowing and taking her leave.  
  
“Again I must thank you for accepting the invitation to have dinner with us,” Allura said as Keith nodded trying some of the food in front of him, it looked weird but it strangely tasted good.  
  
“Thank you for the invitation  again Ms. Allura,” Keith thanked as he picked his food.   
   
"So…Lance explained some things about the Faction earlier...he told me you were the right person to ask if I really wanted to learn… ” Keith prodded wanting to understand the faction a bit more and why they were suddenly being so aggressive.  
  
Allura delicately swallowed her food before smiling at Keith.

"I’d be more than delighted~” she said cheerfully. “What would you like to know?”  
  
“I have heard from my mother Korra that the faction was established sometime after Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko created the United Republic, correct?”  
  
Allura nodded proudly."Indeed. My father, Alfor and an old friend of his created Raava's Faction  in order to assist the Avatar’s efforts into restoring the damage leftover by the Hundred Year War," the woman explained before taking a small sip of her drink. “As you can tell by  our namesake, the Faction’s values lie in promoting Peace and Harmonious living. We do our part to society by taking in those who have lost their way of life and leading them on a path of benevolence whilst maintaining the peace between people across the Nations.”  
  
 _'Self-Righteous, much?’_ Keith could not help but think. “Pardon my rudeness though, how have I not heard of you sooner?”  
  
“It's quite alright," answered Allura."When the clan was still young, my father traveled everywhere before deciding to settle in Republic City. However, my father was a humble man and believed in taking light, small actions. As a result, it took many years before the name of Raava’s Faction was truly known.”  
  
“Allura’s influence back at Laogai Prep was the main reason we started getting more recognition among citizens,” Lance pointed out."I told you before that she was the Student Council President and later helped run the school when the Principal disappeared after that Skeeter-Wasp incident.”  
  
“Whatever happened to him anyway?” asked Keith curiously.   
  
Lance shrugged and shook his head while Allura appeared indifferent.   
  
“That man was not deserving of his position. He was irresponsible in ensuring the safety of the students and was a coward, society is better off without such a person… ” Allura said, the sound of contempt evident in her voice. Suddenly she just brightened up and smiled." Well~ No need to dwell on the past shall we?”  
  
Lance and Keith exchanged looks.   
  
“Anyway Keith, I have been meaning on having a chat with Lady Korra~ As my father had done with Avatar Aang, I wish to form diplomatic relations with the current Avatar~ I do believe having her blessing and her appearance can surely do wonders in spreading the cause of Raava’s Faction~”  
  
Keith tightened his grip on his utensils as he tensed his jaw.   
  
“I apologize, Ma’am but my mother does not approve in flaunting her title in the public eye for any reason other than official business…” Keith said a little coldly.   
  
“I see… That’s rather unfortunate,” Allura said sighing as Coran poured her some more tea as Keith was trying not to scowl but his whole body was tense like he couldn’t wait until this dinner was over with.   
  
Next to Keith Lance looked at his sister in horror at what she had tried to do, he had told her! He had told her exactly what Keith had told him when they went out together the first time, not to push or request Keith to make it possible to see his mother the Avatar! He knew this was going to upset Keith and it looked like she had as Keith kept his eyes to his food without making contact with Allura or Lance.  
  
 _‘Spirits Allura! Why do you have to ruin this!? I just got him to like me enough to let me hang out with him without him having to worry about me asking him to see his Ma!_ ’ Lance internally wailed in his head, it was hard enough the first time to get Keith to trust him and right now his sister probably just messed that up for him!  
  
After that there was little talking at the table with barely any small talk between any of them, Lance tried talking to Keith but he quickly stopped trying when Keith glared at him making him wince. Coran and the maid Panna collected the plates as Keith stood up.  
  
“Thank you for dinner, I’ll be going now. Excuse me.” Keith said turning swiftly on his heel and practically storming out, once he was out of earshot Lance hissed to Allura.  
  
“Spirits Allura why’d you have to go and do that!? We were just becoming friends! I warned you not to try anything with Keith and look what happened! Now he hates us again!” Lance growled as he had to stop himself from saying that Keith hated him, and change it to the faction. Though his heated anger was surprising both Allura and Coran. _“Brilliant job sister…”_  
  
Lance quickly ran off after Keith calling out to him as Coran and Allura exchanged looks.   
  
Keith slammed the door to the house behind him as he was a hair’s breadth away from burning something, when he heard his named being called.   
  
“Keith! Please Wait! Come on!” Lance called chasing him down the steps and towards the driveway. “At least let me give you a ride bac-”  
  
Keith growled darkly as he swerved around and gripped Lance’s top tightly pulling him close.  
  
“Was that your plan the whole time Lance?” He sneered as his eyes were flashing from indigo to gold. “Was that what you wanted? To lower my defense so you can get a meeting with my Ma? Huh?!”  
  
“What?! No I-! Ok maybe at fir-”  
  
“You're UNBELIEVABLE!” scoffed Keith dropping Lance and stomping away. “I thought you were different!”  
  
“Keith!” called out Lance scrambling back to his feet. “Please! I swear! It's not like that anymore!”  
  
“Just leave me alone!” snapped Keith with a clear look of betrayal in his eyes firing a warning shot at the ground, causing Lance to jump back. “I don't want to see you ** _ANYWHERE_** near my house again!”  
  
“KEITH!"   
  
Lance stopped in his tracks as he helplessly watched Keith disappear out the gate.   
  
“I'm sorry…” he said softly. 

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Allura watched the exchange from a nearby window and for some reason had her fist clenched watching Lance despite being tossed to the ground try to chase after the Sato boy. Never had she heard her brother be angry at her for anything or  even yell at her. Something about Lance wanting to be around the son of the Avatar rather than her twisted something ugly inside her.  
  
“Coran, we need to keep a closer eye on Lance and what he does with Sato…” Allura grounded out, her eyes never leaving her brother's form as he watched Keith storm out.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


“You're sulking…” Hunk said as he kept an eye on Keith as they were at practice and already Keith has blown up two practice dummies with such power that the first time had Lotor and Terra hiding behind him.  
  
“I am not sulking Hunk I just have a lot of pent up energy right now…” Keith said angrily as he threw a curved blade of fire slicing the target in half.  
  
Hunk grimaced, okay he wasn't exactly sulking but Keith was visibly upset about something and was refusing to talk about it no matter how much Hunk prodded. Terra seemed to be in better spirits as she was back to her carefree attitude while Lotor was working on some airbending that Meelo had instructed him with.  
  
The bleached blonde of the group kept quiet, having a good idea why Keith was upset, back when he had to go back to Varrick to catch up on the scenes for the movie Lance had been strangely not himself. Sure he still had that annoying attitude and flirted with Sera again but then when he was alone it was like he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
Lotor growled internally. He would never forgive anyone who makes his Keith sad!   
  
Keith let out an angry growl shooting a particularly powerful fire blast. The target dummy stood no chance as it practically exploded on impact.   
  
Hunk quickly formed a defensive wall of disks to shield him and the others from the flying, burning debris.   
  
“Keith… Bro… come on… talk to us? We’re your friends," Hunk said gently after putting down the disk wall while Lotor and Terra quickly went around the room putting out small fires and broken pieces.   
  
Keith looked at Hunk’s pleading eyes and sighed. “I….I have to be alone right now….” he said, grabbing his stuff and running out.   
  
“Keith!” cried out Lotor about to run after him but Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Let him go...he’ll tell us when he’s ready…” Hunk said making Lotor look helplessly after Keith.   
  
“His aura is awfully muddy….he must be really upset…”Terra solemnly noted as she looked through a hole formed by her right thumb and index finger.   
  
Lotor looked disdainfully at Terra, wanting to tell her off but just sighed irritably.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Akira walked alongside Keith as they strolled in the park for their daily walk. The Polar Bear Dog looked at his master's sad expression and whined, nudging his face.   
  
Keith just gave a heavy sigh patted Akira’s head. “I don't really wanna talk about it, boy…”  
  
Akira just whined some more but understood his master, that didn't mean he didn't stop nudging him to keep him from spiraling down in his thoughts. Keeping a hand on Akira as they walked Keith kept thinking about Lance, he thought that the other really had been sincere about just wanting to be friends and he'd be dumb not to admit he did have fun fighting with him like back in the training room.  
  
But that dinner ruined everything when his sister tried to press him for an audience with his Ma making his fists clench. He had to calm down, he couldn't lose it in a park.  
  
Internally, he could hear Hino give a sad moan.   
  
_‘Don’t even think about it…’_   
  
“Keith!” a familiar voice called out to him.   
  
Oh great, now he's hearing Lance too…   
  
Akira’s head perked up and his tail wagged as he looked over in the direction of the voice.   
  
Suddenly, Keith felt Akira bite the back of his shirt and yanked him, causing Keith to cry out in surprise as he stumbled backwards into Akira’s chest.   
  
“Whatcha do that for?!” he demanded, scowling up at his pet who gave a small bark and turned his head towards the approaching figure.   
  
“Thanks buddy~” said Lance gratefully catching up, tossing a  hotdog to the Polar Bear Dog who ate it in delight.   
  
“Traitor….” growled Keith under his breath as he stood and turned away from Lance, who was wearing a fedora, scarf and sunglasses to conceal his face.   
  
“Keith…. Please talk to me? I really am sorry for how things turned out last night….”  
  
“Didn't I say I don’t wanna see you anymore?”  
  
“Technically you said you don't wanna see me around your house anymore.”  
  
Keith just threw up his hands in frustration and jogged away.   
  
Akira whined, exchanging looks with Lance.   
  
Keith recognized the rhythmic thumping of Akira’s running paws catching up behind him. Unfortunately, he also recognized the sound of Lance hanging on to Akira’s back.   
  
“Akira toss him off your back now!” Keith called but Akira unfortunately seemed to think that Lance and Keith needed to talk and just barked as the waterbender was trying to keep a hold of Akira and not lose his fedora on his hand. “Dammit Akira, the few times you decide to disobey me…”  
  
Keith picked up speed trying to get away from Akira and Lance but he knew that Akira could easily catch up to him...he had to thank spirits for the small things as he was still ahead.  
  
“Keith please! I told my sister earlier not to push you to see your Ma! I don't know what she was thinking when she did! I was just as surprised as you were!” Lance called out grunting to stay on Akira as the polar bear dog sped up. “Just let me talk to you!”  
  
“She may have pushed it but you admitted last night that was your goal!” Keith yelled back angrily. “You said that was your goal!”   
  
“That was _**her**_ goal! Maybe I did do you wrong in saying I admitted that but not anymore I swear!” Lance growled and cursed when his fedora blew off his head and glasses fell off when Akira made a great leap to catch up to his owner.  
  
 _“Hey on top of that polar bear dog, is that Lance!?”_  
  
 _“It is Lance! He's actually here!”_  
  
“Uh-oh....” gulped Lance as more and more heads began to turn.   
  
Akira whimpered a little at the predatory looks in approaching people's eyes. Instincts told him to be wary.   
  
Keith snorted in amusement. “Welp, looks like you got your own problems to deal with~” he said smugly as he turned to leave.   
  
_“Ohmigosh! Is that Keith Sato with him?!”_  
  
 _“I didn't know they were friends?!”_  
  
Keith halted mid step as he deadpanned. “Oh Poop…” he groaned.   
  
Lance wasted no time in grabbing Keith by the back of his collar and tossing him on Akira’s back.   
  
“Go BOY! GO-GO-GO!!!” urged Lance hurriedly.   
  
Akira gave a high pitched bark before leaping over the oncoming crowd of fangirls and bounding away.   
  
“Lance!” "Keith!" majority of the girls screeched as they ran after the animal.   
  
Keith was shocked at how they were keeping up.   
  
“Damn they're fast!”  
  
“Rabid fangirls! They are more motivated than a swarm of Skeeter Wasps!” Lance yelled over his shoulder. “I’ve had some been able to keep pace with my car! They are very tenacious! Just Hang on and let the Pro handle this!”  
  
Considering he really had no choice, Keith just clung to Lance’s waist as Lance urged Akira to make a sharp turn down a street.  
  
“Wait I have an idea!”yelled Keith as Akira’s paws scrabbled over the cobblestone street before bounding ahead. “Take two left turns and head downtown!”  
  
“What?! Why?! Won't that take us to Eastside Yue Bay?”  
  
“Shut up and do it!”  
  
“Alright! Alright! Yeesh! So Bossy!” grumbled Lance as he followed Keith's instructions.   
  
Keith had to cling tighter to Lance’s waist as he felt the two sharp turns after running a bit he could still hear the fangirls after them but as they headed more downtown where more of it was crowded as they were near the Bay Area.   
  
He looked around and pointed making Lance turn Akira sharply he had to grip the other male tightly. “There! Under there!”  
  
Keith was pointing to the docks and Akira moved quickly and ran into the rocks skidding until they were hidden underneath the docks. Breathing heavily they waited it out until they were sure that the fangirls were gone.  
  
“This doesn't mean anything, “ Keith said whispering to Lance. “I'm still mad at you.”  
  
“I know….”  
  
“I’m sure they came this way!” they heard a voice declare making the two tense up as they quickly huddled close and clamped a hand over each other's mouths while Akira lay down very still as they heard footsteps thundering above them. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
It was a short while until the mob decided to give up and retreat, making the group sigh in relief as the boys released each other’s mouth slumped against each other.   
  
Akira made a relief whine as he got up and stretched.   
  
At that moment, Keith suddenly realized what he was doing and shoved Lance away from him, who was quickly caught by Akira.   
  
“Hey! _**RUDE!**_ Is that how you treat the guy who saved your butt?!” scoffed Lance angrily.   
  
“Ok first off, we were were chased in the first place because of _you_! **Secondly!** We ran off on my Polar Bear Dog! And **Lastly**! I was the one who directed us here! If anything, **I** saved **_your_** butt!”  
  
Lance shook his head in disbelief." Wow… you are honestly the most petty, immature guy I have ever met!”  
  
Keith glared daggers at Lance. “Awfully fresh coming from a playboy who uses people!”  
  
“For the last time! It's not like that! I was only acting on my sister's orders! I swear! I really am not that kinda guy!”  
  
“Hmph! Could have fooled me!”  
  
“Keith, please! Can't you at least let me apologize properly?!”  
  
“Gee, did your sister order you to do that too?” asked Keith sarcastically.   
  
Akira whined as his head whipped back and forth watching the heated exchange between the two. Suddenly an idea struck him.   
  
Lance released a long gasp as he gaped at Keith."You take that back!”  
  
“And who's gonna make me? Your sister?!”  
  
“I mean it dude! Take it back or I'll beat your pretty face in!”  
  
“Don't you mean- ** _MMPH?!_** ” went Keith suddenly as Lance flew forward out of the blue knocking him over.   
  
Akira just sat there panting and looking pleased with himself as he put down his paw.   
  
Keith and Lance stared at each other with wide, shocked eyes as their lips were pressed hard against each other.   
  
The two quickly broke apart with small shrieks as they scuffled away in opposite directions, looking at each other with gaping mouths and burning red faces.   
  
Akira cocked his head to one side.

Hmm….when Lady Korra and Lady Asami were fighting, they would often press their faces together and they would stop.   
  
“Wha?! Wha-wha-wha-?! _What the flip Lance?_!” demanded Keith in embarrassment as he vigorously rubbed his lips while Lance did the same.   
  
“HEY! Don't blame me! Blame the dog!”  
  
“Oh don't you drag Akira into this!”  
  
“He pushed me into you!”  
  
“Argh just...just stay where you are!” Keith growled as the two sat there under the docks with Akira sitting between them, both of them not wanting to move.  
  
The silence seemed to stretch on between the two of them as they could only hear the waves crashing against the boats in the docks.  
  
“Keith, look I know I'm the last person you want to be near and I get that. I deserve it after what my sister tried to do and admitting what I did last night,” Lance’s voice said quietly. “I...I really enjoyed hanging out with you and actually getting to know you outside of just being Avatar Korra and Asami Sato’s kid, I'm sorry I broke your trust last night Keith I still want to get to know you besides just because of your name.”  
  
Keith made no answer as he kept his back on Akira’s body.   
  
“I’ll say it as many times as I have too…. I'm sorry….I’m so, so, sorry Keith….”  
  
Akira nudged Keith's elbow to get his attention and looked at him with big pleading eyes.   
  
Keith's expression softened at Akira’s face, causing him to sigh heavily.   
  
“Do you really mean it?” Lance heard Keith suddenly say.   
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I said, do you mean it?” Keith repeated leaning over Akira. “Look me in the eye and say it.”  
  
Lance swallowed and slowly looked up to see Keith's indigo eyes staring back at him.   
  
Lance’s heart could not help but skip a little while a small blush appeared on Keith's face.   
  
“Yes… I mean every word of it…” Lance said seriously, looking straight up at Keith.   
  
Keith turned his head away in a huff. “Well then, I guess I could forgive you…”he muttered. “But only a little!”   
  
Lance gave a wrinkled smile. “That works just great for me…” he said reaching up to Keith who took his hand and shook it.   
  
Suddenly, Akira sensed something as he jumped to his feet and began to snarl towards a pillar.   
  
A shadowed figure quickly leapt away disappeared onto the docks.   
   
“I swear I have nothing to do with…whoever  that was! I got away from Allura and the studio to try and find you to make it up!” Lance said said quickly not wanting to get any more of Keith's ire.  
  
“Studio? You mean Varrick’s place where you're filming?” Keith asked as he looked back at Lance.  
  
“No I meant the music studio where I do recordings, Varrick is putting the movie on hold for some props and scenes that need to be made and finding the right locations later on,” Lance replied to Keith. “So uhm since you didn't seem to have a place to be do you wanna come back to the recording studio with me?”  
  
“....Only if you buy lunch. Can't believe Akira trusts you enough to listen to you,” Keith grumbled making Lance laugh as he squeezed Keith’s hand.  
  
“I just have that much charm on me~” Lance grinned winking at Keith who just groaned and rolled his eyes. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Panna walked away from the docks with a devious smile.   
  
“Oh my, my, my~” she giggled as she licked her lips. “Lady Haggar and Lord Zarkon will get a real jolly out of this one~”  
  
Panna pulled out a pocket watch and smirked. “I wonder how much turmoil will be stirred up if the Young Master Lotor was aware how much Sato is bonding with Young Master Lance~” she contemplated with glee as she snapped the watch shut and continued on her merry way.   
  
“The opportunity for discord and misfortune is just too delicious to pass up~”

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Lotor tapped his fingers against his arm uneasily as he rode in the car next to Shiro who drove him down the street to the studio.   
  
“A certain firebender on your mind, kid?” asked Shiro teasingly.   
  
Lotor blushed brightly and huffed. “What?! NO!”  
  
“Mmmhmm… ”  
  
“I'm just worried about him. He was really upset doing practice today and ended up blowing up most of the targets rather than using them,” Lotor replied.  
  
“That still counts as he's in your mind you know that right?” Shiro chuckled as Lotor grumbled and leaned back against the seat. “But he was that visibly upset? Any idea why?”  
  
“He honestly wouldn't say but I have a feeling I know the reason though…” Lotor growled. “He's such a pain in the ass I don't know why everyone seems to like him.”  
  
“Can't help you there kid,” Shiro replied shrugging as they had to stop to let some people walk in front of them. “You're one of Keith’s closest friends I'm sure he’ll tell you what happened.”  
  
“I hope so.” Lotor sighed resting his elbow against the window of the car just watching the people walk by. To the side he heard a loud thundering movement that he recognized and rolled down the window to see a familiar polar bear dog about to run by.  
  
Lotor’s face lit up when he saw animal getting closer and just about to pass the car.   
  
Lotor was going to call out to the rider he stopped when he stared at Keith and Lance arguing on Akira’s back as Lance was the one apparently ‘driving ‘ Akira as Keith sat behind him.  
  
Lotor’s eyes bulged even more when he saw Keith's arms were wrapped tightly around Lance’s waist.   
  
The teen let out high pitched, choked sounds of disbelief as he pressed his face against the glass window, watching the two bound past the car and well ahead of them.   
  
“Was that…?” Shiro was about to ask when he glanced to the side and saw Lotor’s soulless, despaired expression.  
  
“Never mind……”  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Shiro pulled up to the studio and looked at Lotor with a deadpanned expression as the teen was slumped in his seat looking like he just had the life sucked out of him.   
  
“Come on, Lotor….” sighed Shiro as he got out of the car, walked around and opened Lotor’s door as the depressed teen came tumbling into his arms.   
  
“Oh boy...come on Lotor, snap out of it kid!”  
  
“Shiro…” Lotor nearly whines in his bodyguard’s arms. “They were riding together on Akira's back...I don't get it.”  
  
“What don't you get Lotor?” Shiro sighed as he hauled Lotor back to his feet but the younger teen looked visibly upset as he clenched his fists to his side. “About Keith and Lance?”  
  
“Yes! I know Lance keeps bothering Keith because of who his family is and he's always making those comments to me about stealing Keith away!” Lotor said heatedly. “And I know Keith is smarter than that but the fact that he's actually letting Lance get close to him when I know Lance was the one who had upset Keith so bad in the first place! Why does he keep giving Lance another chance!?”  
  
Shiro sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Well… I guess it's because he's a nice guy? I mean you were pretty nasty to him and Hunk when you were a kid right?”  
  
Lotor’s head snapped up at his bodyguard. “You knew?!”  
  
“I had to watch you in secret for a long time before officially became your bodyguard,” explained Shiro a little sheepishly. “But anyways, regardless of all the mean things you did to him, he still thought to save you from that Skeeter-Wasp swarm when everyone else ditched you.”  
  
Lotor hung his head in shame. He could not argue with that. It was a fact after all. He was a rotten person to Keith and Hunk but yet when the going got tough it was him who saved Lotor’s life instead of the guys he thought were his ‘friends’.   
  
Keith just really was a good person.   
  
“Now come on, chin up! You're a pro right? You can't let yourself lose to the likes of Lance! Let's get in there and show Lance who's the better one here!” declared Shiro, grinning and slapping Lotor on the back, making the boy cringe before straightening up.   
  
“YEAH!” answered Lotor eagerly as he puffed out his chest and marched forward.   
  
Shiro smiled a little in pride.   
  
“That's my boy…” he said to himself before jogging after him. 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
When they got inside Lotor smirked when he saw Lance getting sat on by Akira as Keith looked smug as he looked at the waterbender.  
  
“Who's going to kick whose ass in practice again? “ Keith snickered as Lance was trying to get the polar bear dog off him.  
  
“Get him off me!”  
  
“Akira lay down boy!” Keith commanded and Lance yelped when he had even more of the polar bear dog on top of him. “I'm sorry I can't hear you over the sounds of you being smothered by Akira.”  
  
“Having fun Keith? You seem to be feeling better, ” Lotor said as Keith turned around and he couldn't help but turn a bit pink when Keith smiled softly at him and walked over surprising Lotor by hugging him.  
  
“Sorry for worrying you and the others,” Keith said.  
  
Lotor became flustered and speechless at the sudden action while Lance gawked.   
  
Suddenly, Lotor came to his senses and immediately threw smug look down at Lance as he decided to rub in his victory by returning the hug.   
  
Lance's eye twitched in great annoyance as Lotor flipped him off over Keith's shoulder, serving to piss him off even more as he flailed about angrily under Akira’s fluffy body.   
  
Shiro just stood off to the side, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Eeeyup… that’s my boy…” he mumbled bluntly.

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Keith and Shiro stood by with uneasy expressions as there was clearly negative energy flying between Lance and Lotor.   
  
“Wow, I knew there was bad blood between them but I didn't realize it was this bad…” Keith commented while Shiro just sent him a dead eyed, side glance at the teen oblivious that he is currently the reason why.   
  
Varrick came bursting in with Zhuli flamboyantly.   
“ALRIGHTY! Come on boys! We’ve come to take you to our filming location!”  
  
Lotor and Lance looked up confused.   
  
“Hold on? What location?!” demanded Lotor.   
  
“We were told to come here?!”  
  
Zhuli bowed apologetically. “There's been a last minute change in plans...Varrick found an ideal spot to film the courtship scenes of the movie and well… you know how he is….”  
  
“Yeah we do…” the group muttered.  
  
“Can we at least know where the place is and how long we're going to film there?” Shiro asked having to figure out time wise how long the ride will be.  
  
“Bellemere Gardens!” Varrick said as Lance, Keith and Lotor blanked out while Shiro gaped. "There's no place better for a courtship scene then a place where weddings are held right?!”   
  
“That oddly does make sense? And those gardens are suppose to be the best outside of Republic City..” Keith said vaguely remembering his Moms talking about that place when it was close to their anniversary.  
  
“Exactly young Sato!” Varrick said before realizing Keith was here. “Not that I mind but what're you doing here?”  
  
“Uh Lance invited me is that okay?” Keith asked as Lotor twitched and Lance smirked back."I promise I won't be in the way and neither will Akira.”  
  
“Oh don't worry! I think it'll be good to get an outside opinion on this! I don’t mind at all! Alright now that you all know where we’re going let's move it people! We’re wasting perfectly good filming time,” Varrick said as he turned around and headed out.  
  
“Guess that's where we’re going, you coming Lance since you don't have a ride,” Keith asked before narrowing his eyes. “And this time I'm in front steering Akira.”  
  
Lance was about to answer when Lotor quickly jumped in. “Now!Now! Why not just ride with us?! We got plenty of room in the car!” Lotor offered loudly.   
  
Keith blinked as he exchanged looks with Akira.   
  
“Ok then,” Keith simply answered. 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Keith fidgeted uneasily as he sat in the backseat in between the two actors who both were sending glares at each other.   
  
‘I decided to ride with them because Shiro requested but… I really wish I was with Aki right now…’ he groaned internally as he cast a glance out the window where he could see Akira easily keep pace by running alongside the car.   
  
“Uhm...so...how's the movie coming along?” Keith tried trying to kill the tension between the two and hopefully stop them from glaring at each other. “I've heard rumors about it but don't know what it's exactly about.”  
  
“Varrick decided to do a romantic tragedy this time,” Lotor said keeping his eye on Lance in case he tried anything.   
  
“He wanted to go a different route this time along, ” added Lance, giving Lotor a similar look.  
  
“Ah…” was all Keith managed to say.   
  
Awkward silence hung in the car.   
  
“Uuuh…. So how's filming going?”  
  
“Eh…” “It's alright…” both guys replied dryly.   
  
Keith just inwardly sighed as he exchanged looks in the rearview mirror with Shiro.   
  
This was going to be a very long…long…LOOOOOOONG trip……. 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Keith had never been on a more longer and exhausting ride. He was thanking the lucky spirits when the car finally arrived at their destination.   
  
They got out of the car and Keith couldn't help but practically relax against Akira the soft fluffy body of his polar bear dog.  
  
Akira could sense Keith unease and nuzzles his head against  Keith and  licked his face making Keith sigh happily.  
  
“I'm riding with you when we head home  Aki…” Keith said as the polar bear dog just whine happily and continues to rub his head against Keith's.  
  
Shiro got out of the car and sent both Lotor and Lance disappointed looks if Keith running to Akira was any indication of how the young Sato felt inside the car. Both Lotor and Lance grimaced as they felt Shiro’s heavy gaze on him.  
  
“Really you two?” Shiro said dryly as they walked over to the designated area with Keith sticking close to Akira. “You guys can't get along for one car ride and not make it as awkward as ever.”  
  
“He started it…” they both grumbled at the same time.   
  
“Stop it!” hissed Shiro grabbing both their shoulders. “You both are grown men! And professional actors! If you can't get along at least act like it!”  
  
Lotor and Lance both shrunk under Shiro’s glare as they nodded vigorously.   
  
Meanwhile, Keith just sighed in relief as he relaxed against Akira’s soft body while the polar bear dog lay down for a much deserved rest. Akira made pleasant whines and grunts as he enjoyed the feeling of getting his neck and ears rubbed.   
  
“Keith?” a certain boyish voice called out unsurely to him.   
  
The teen and his pet perked their heads up towards the direction of the voice.   
  
Akira made a happy whine and bark as his tail wagged furiously in recognition while Keith searched his brain for a name for the approaching figure.   
  
“Oh Hey! You're…Pidge, right?” greeted Keith standing up and dusting himself off.   
  
“Yay! You still remember me!” cheered Pidge happily when she suddenly got nudge by Akira.   
  
“Ohmigosh! Is this Akira?”  
  
“The one and only~” replied Keith proudly as Pidge just happily smooshed Akira’s face and scratched under his chin.   
  
“Oh gosh just look you~ You're no longer a little pupper aren'tcha~? Uh-uh~” cooed Pidge affectionately."You’re a big Pupper now~ Yes you are~”  
  
Pidge laughed as Akira pulled the girl in for a bear hug and nuzzled affectionately against her.   
  
“He's so FLUFFY!! All this fur he's like a giant pillow!” Pidge squealed practically being buried in Akira’s fur, as Akira continued to show the girl affection. “So what brings you to the set?”  
  
“I could say the same to you, well Lance invited me since I took a break from practice today and then Lotor and Shiro met us at the studio until Varrick decided to change locations,” Keith replied sighing just remembering the car ride.  
  
“I take it wasn't much fun if a drive here?” Pidge asked Keith as the older boy nodded.  
  
“The most awkward and dead silenced ride ever, ” Keith deadpanned while Pidge peeked to the side of Keith and saw Shiro reprimanding Lotor and Lance and scoffed before turning her attention back to Keith.  
  
“Yeah Varrick sprung the move on everyone so it's taking awhile for everyone to set up,” Pidge said as she looked at the rest of the crew scrambling to put everything together." I work on the special effects and some of the items used  for the movie, Varrick was impressed with my inventions and working with your mom Mrs.Sato gives me even more new ideas to test out. But man those bikes of hers are beautiful.”  
  
“Yeah they are aren't they? I was going to ask her for the latest one but...hey Pidge would you wanna build a bike together?” Keith asked grinning as Pidge stared at him. “We can probably get away with using mom’s as a base but then we can customize it? I've helped her a bit besides test driving them.”  
  
“OHMYGODTHATWOULDBEAMAZINGIMIN!!” Pidge said all at once looking at Keith with big bright amber eyes. “Oh man I can already think of SO many good ideas if we do that!”  
  
Keith laughed as Pidge was already looking down at her hands mumbling and counting but she had a really excited look like she couldn't wait to even begin to customize a bike.  
  
“I'll talk to her when I head home buuuut since everyone is still putting the place together and Shiro’s busy with Lotor and Lance wanna take Akira for a bit of a ride around gardens?” Keith offered.  
  
“I call front seat!!” Pidge shouted as Akira lowered himself and Keith helped Pidge climb, as he got behind her making sure his arms were used to keep her on before Akira stood up.  
  
“Alright boy let's go for a bit of fun!” Keith laughed as Akira barked feeling energized with his master happy and his new friend they took off with only the sound of Pidge’s happy shouts.  
  
Lotor and Lance just stared in disbelief with open mouths as they saw Keith took off with a younger boy.   
  
Shiro on the other hand just sighed and shook his head as he gathered the two frozen teens under either arm and just carried them off to their trailers.

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
“WHOOOHOOOOO!!!!!” whooped Pidge as Akira made a magnificent leap over a pond before they made a roundabout path back to the filming location.   
  
“So? Anywhere I can drop you off?” asked Keith.   
  
“Big green trailer, east of the set. The one by the antennas!” Pidge answered over her shoulder as she held on to her glasses.   
  
“You got it!” Keith answered as Akira barked in agreement and bounded over.   
  
It did not take much time for the bear canine to arrive at that specific trailer as Akira slid to a stop and slumped on the ground, panting hard.   
  
“Good boy, Aki….you’ve earned your naps and extra meat for the week~” praised Keith as he and Pidge slid off.   
  
“I’ll get some water," offered Pidge, disappearing into her trailer as she gestured for Keith to follow.   
  
Keith entered inside and couldn’t help but whistle at all the gadgets and pieces of machinery that were all over the trailer, some half built other with a variety of cogs and wires nearby, but there was a sort of organized chaos to the place that Pidge seemed to know how to get water without spilling it.  
  
“I’ll be just a minute!” Pidge called as she was outside and Keith could hear Akira barking pleased at the water and the girl came back in wiping her face but with a large smile. “So! Tell me more about this whole weird thing between you, Lance and Lotor.”   
  
“Eeehh _thing_? All I know is that there’s some sort of rivalry between the two and that they really don’t like each other. “ Keith replied as he pulled a chair, “I mean Lotor I’ve known for a while and Lance is alright as I’m getting to know him better, but why are you so interested?”  
  
“Eh just curiosity's sake, those two really get into character well since they already have a dislike of each other, but really neither of them said a word?” Pidge asked as Keith groaned leaning against the walls of the trailer.  
  
“Nothing, I mean I tried but it was just so tense between them I stopped after one question, I really don’t get it.” Keith replied as Pidge couldn’t help but smirk shaking her head amused she had a good idea what the problem was but decided to just let it be and for her own entertainment." So what kind of stuff do you do with all of this?”  
  
“So glad you ask so this one here I”m trying to build a robot but one that floats! That’s what I have so far but see these parts here I need-” Pidge said talking to Keith as he listened interested, he may not have his mother’s drive to invent things but he was versed enough to understand it and could see how well and how much work Pidge had put into half a triangular robot.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Later on once the set was put together as Lotor and Lance finished up in their trailers coming out in their makeup and their costumes both seemed rather on edge as they still yet to see Keith or that younger boy that Keith had given a ride on Akira to.  
  
 “I asked around and the boy that Keith was with is in charge of most of the props and special effects and machinery around the set.” Shiro said to the two as he could see them practically making a hole where they were pacing. They seemed to acknowledge it but they were still grumbling under their breaths about Keith going off with some boy much younger than him.  
  
The two snapped their heads up when they heard Keith’s laughter and stared when they saw Pidge and Keith in animated conversation both of them using their hands to make gestures as they talked excitedly to each other.   
  
“I can't believe Keith would just ride  off with a total stranger…” hissed Lotor irritably making Lance side glance him.   
  
“Is it really that hard to believe?” the waterbender asked bluntly.   
  
Lotor just flared his nostrils and deadpanned.   
  
“Shut up….”  
  
“Behave you two, I’m not here because I’m Lotor’s bodyguard, I’m here because Madam Zhuli enlisted me to keep the two of you out of trouble,” chided Shiro sternly. “The sooner you two finish this movie the sooner you guy won't have to see each other. Got it?”  
  
“Capisce…” “Yes sir…” answered Lance and Lotor meeky but the sight of Keith and the young boy crossing their vision made their faces harden.

  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
“So what exactly do you want to show me?” asked Keith as they left Akira to snooze at Pidge’s trailer whilst they walked through the set.   
  
“Oh just some new toys I made that will definitely make this movie super awesome!” said Pidge gleefully as she practically skipped in her step. She stopped at a table where there was an array of devices that looked wearable, Keith moved closer and picked one up and opened a panel where he could see some sort of setting, narrowing his eyes he poked something he saw.  
  
“Is this a flint?” Keith asked as Pidge grinned wider.  
  
“Exactly! Since Sera isn’t a firebender we had to come up with something that was realistic enough for her to play one, so I got to thinking how to make fire somewhat controllable and tada! A gauntlet for firebending!” Pidge said proudly as she hooked it up and attached it to her arm, Keith was impressed that the straps were adjustable to whoever wore it so it wasn’t just a one size thing. “It’s pretty much acts like a match and flint as if you’re building a fire from hand, there’s a trigger that is pressed and depending on how long you hold it for is how long the flames will come out.”  
  
“Impressive, is that the only element?” Keith asked as Pidge shook her head and took off the fire bending one and held up another. “Waterbending?”  
  
“Yep, but instead of flint and the friction its gas and water so the user will have waterbending and then be able to make ice as well. These two took a while but once I figured out all the kinks it was simple! Problem is earthbending since you can’t really fake that bending unlike water, fire and air,” Pidge sighed and let out a sound as she was surprised when Keith patted her head making her look up at him.  
  
“This is impressive itself Pidge, being able to make pseudobending gear is amazing! I’m sure you’ll figure out something for earthbending in no time.” Keith stated.   
  
“I guess you could my gear is… mind-bending~?” Pidge joked nudging Keith's side, making him bite his lip and hide his smile behind his hand as his shoulders shook with laughter.   
  
“Is that a laugh I’m hearing~?” teased Pidge poking Keith’s side making him jump and bat lightly at Pidge.   
  
Pidge raised an eyebrow at Keith. “Keith…? Are you ticklish?”  
  
Keith vigorously shook his head but unwillingly let out an ungraceful snort when Pidge poked his side again.   
  
Now it was Pidge’s to break down in laughter at seeing Keith's bewildered and embarrassed face.   
  
“PFFFT-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!” hollered Pidge doubling over and clutching her stomach. “You snorted! You freakin snorted!”  
  
Keith pouted before grabbing Pidge from behind. “Alright then genius! You wanna laugh?” he asked with a glint in his eye making Pidge suddenly stop and gulp as she suddenly felt Keith’s fingers tickling her ribs.  
  
“AHHH!! NOOOO KEITH!!!” Pidge squealed as she tried to escape the older boy’s grip but Keith just smirked as he was merciless against the younger girl as he continued to tickle her sides getting revenge for her laughing at him.  
  
The girl had tears in her eyes from laughing but was refusing to give into the Keith, at least she was trying not to give into Keith but with the way she was laughing and struggling out of the other boy’s grip she was going to be giving in soon.  
  
“Say it Pidge! Say Uncle!”  
  
“Okay! OKAAAAY! UNCLE! UNNNCLLLLEEE!!!!” wailed Pidge who crumpled to her knees exhausted as she gave Keith the stink eye. “That was low!”  
  
“You made me snort,” replied Keith with a shrug.   
  
Pidge just stuck her tongue out at Keith as she got up and dusted herself off.   
  
A girl giggled as she walked up to the props table. “Having fun Pidge?”  
  
“Sera! Hi!” greeted Pidge immediately lighting up upon meeting the actress. “Ready to get suited up?”  
  
“Yup, Varrick wants me to practice my ‘firebending’ but my instructor is late,” complained the actress before she noticed Keith and her mouth dropped open.   
  
“Uh hi?” Keith said before Sera got close to him and looked like she was trying not to scream but looked very excited. Keith gave a nervous wave which made Sera grin even more before she started talking.  
  
“You're Keith Sato! The son of Asami Sato and Avatar Korra and captain of the Lion Turtles pro bending team! Oh my god I watch all your matches they're so intense!” Sera squealed. “What're you doing here? You're not actually in the movie are you?”  
  
Keith grimaced at the first squeal but gave Sera a smile when he was recognized for the pro bending. “Thank you Sera and no I was invited here to watch.”  
  
Sera clapped her hands excited. “Oh I hope you enjoy watching it's been fun working with Lotor and Lance! They really do well getting into their roles.”  
  
Pidge coughed under her breath at that while Keith just nodded, not wanting to burst Sera’s happy little bubble. Though he got a bit concerned when an idea lit up Sera’s green eyes as she looked at Keith.  
  
“Hey Keith since my bending instructor isn't here would you mind showing me some katas so it really looks like I'm bending?”Sera asked.  
  
“Uh I don't know I'm not that good of an instructor but I can probably show you some beginner katas to keep in mind?” Keith offered.   
  
Sera replied with such a high pitched squeal of excitement that Keith and Pidge could swear they heard Akira howling in pain from the other side of camp while Pidge’s glasses cracked.

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Lance, Lotor and Shiro looked curious at the growing crowd with visible flames spewing into the air.   
  
The group exchanged looks and headed towards the hubbub.   
  
Getting through the crowd was no issue, so it was no surprise the trio managed to get to the front in no time.   
  
They were surprised to find Keith (or perhaps not…) performing some basic firebending forms and newbie actress Sera was doing an excellent job mirroring his moves.   
  
She was wearing Pidge’s device so it was looking like she was firebending as she stood next to Keith following him as Pidge was on the side scrambling to write notes in her book as she watched the two train.  
  
“Lower the shoulder a bit on the right side Sera and your foot more outward you want to keep a balance,” Keith said as both of them were performing flawlessly, as they move forward punching making the flames come out before doing a half twist with their body making their leg sweep out into an arc in the air. “Good you're getting it.”  
  
Sera was grinning at the praises. “You're a good teacher Keith! My instructor never lets me try anything advanced.   
  
“This really isn't advanced it's just the basics with a few more steps with them,” Keith said as they stood up straight. “I mean I can see why he doesn't want you to do advanced moves only because you have to master the basics.”  
  
“How long did it take you? And can you bend lighting? I heard some firebenders if they're advanced enough can actually do it!” Sera asked looking up at Keith in awe making the boy blush at the praise.  
  
“Since I was a kid really. I had to get the basics down until they become natural. As for lighting bending… well, uh, I know the theory and motions but I've barely produced a spark, ” Keith replied with a sheepish smile.   
  
“Anyways it should go without saying that you have to be careful with fire,” Keith warned seriously. “Especially since this is artificial flames…”  
  
“Right-right got it! Show me how to do one of those spin jump kicks again?” asked Sera as she figured her stance. “I think it was…”  
  
“Sera I don't think-” Keith attempted to warn again but Sera had already begun attempting the move.   
  
She was alright through the first few simple steps until she began to brace herself for the spin jump kick and launched herself into the air, swinging her leg out in a perfect arc. It would have made for a great landing if only she had timed her landing right.   
  
_**CRRRK!** _  
  
Went an audible crack as Sera’s foot bent the wrong way just as she landed on the mat, prompting her to release a sharp cry of pain.   
  
“Sera!” “Sera!” cried Keith and Pidge simultaneously, as they ran forward along with some other concerned crew members over to where the actress was curled up clutching her swollen ankle.

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
A healer immediately saw to Sera’s ankle as she gently ran her water coated hands over the swelling ankle while Sera winced heavily before looking slightly relieved.   
  
Varrick, Zhuli, Pidge and Keith looked on worriedly.   
  
“You’ve made quite the crack young lady," the healer commented as soon as she was done."But thankfully, I was able to bring the injury down to a hairline fracture. It should heal in two weeks as long as you stay off that foot.”  
  
“Wait two weeks!? I can’t be out for two weeks!?” Sera exclaimed horror dawning onto her as she stared at the doctor who leveled her with a look as she folded her arms. “You should’ve thought about that before trying a move you knew you shouldn’t have tried young lady.”  
  
Sera winced at the reprimand.  
  
“Uncle Varrick, Aunt Zhuli I’m really sorry,” Keith grimaced. “I was just showing her a couple of katas since her trainer wasn’t here and she asked me to show her one of my moves from the bending tournament.”  
  
“It’s not your fault Keith, Pidge explained to us that you warned her multiple times not to try anything so it’s nothing on you,” Zhuli said as she looked at Sera. “But now we have a new problem we don’t have a main actress. Varrick never bothered to get an understudy in case something happened to her.”  
  
Varrick shrank guiltily under his wife's glare before quickly straightening himself out. “Do not worry everybody! I have already found the perfect understudy for Sera!”  
  
Zhuli raised an eyebrow while others tilted their heads questioningly.   
  
Suddenly Keith had a bad feeling when Varrick appeared behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “I present to you our new understudy!”  
  
There was a brief stunned silence in the air before Varrick’s words finally sunk in. 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
All was quiet on set as the crew was taking a lunch break when out of the blue came the loudest cries of disbelief that caused everyone to become heavily startled.   
  
There were several crashes and curses as equipment was knocked over and the crew scrambled to pick them up, food went flying and people were knocked out off of the chairs. Shiro himself nearly spilled his tea as he had dragged Lotor and Lance to eat once Sera was taken to the infirmary, Lotor choked in a sandwich as Lance managed to catch himself from falling over.  
  
“I...wonder what happened?” Lance asked glancing over to the infirmary.  
  
“Maybe it has to do with Sera it did look pretty bad,” Lotor grimaced once he dislodged the piece of food from his throat. "I wonder what Varrick is going to do.”  
  
“No clue did he mention anything about an understudy?” Shiro asked as both Lotor and Lance scratched their heads trying to recall being introduced to anyone else but their shook their heads.  
  
The three ate their lunch in silence they couldn't help feel like something was going to happen and if it was a good thing or bad thing.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
 _‘Good thing...very good thing…._ ’ Both Lance and Lotor thought when they saw the group come back from the infirmary. They stared at Keith scowling with a large blush on his face looking uncomfortable with Sera in a wheelchair pouting and Pidge trying to hold back her laughter and failing as Varrick looked rather proud as Zhuli sighed.  
  
“Why...I mean I can understand sorta but why?” Shiro asked saying outloud what was on everyone's mind.  
  
“Well Keith looks fairly similar to Sera it works!” Varrick said ignoring the dark glare he was receiving from Zhuli.   
  
“I don't even know what the movie is about much less the lines! Uncle Varrick I can't do this!” Keith hissed in Sera’s costume.   
  
“Don’t worry! If it’s any consolation, we won’t list your name in the credits!” grinned Varrick proudly.  
  
“That’s NOT the problem!” cried Keith embarrassedly. “Sure I may look the part, but I can't act for peanuts and I sure as heck sound nothing like a girl!”  
  
Zhuli, Sera and Pidge folded their arms and nodded solemnly in agreement.   
  
“Don't worry! We’ll just film the non speaking scenes for now until Sera gets better! And if we need to, we’ll just voiceover Sera’s voice so you could just move your lips! Or better yet, my apprentice here can just as easily whip up a gizmo to change your voice! Right Pidge?”  
  
“Piece of Pierogi!” answered Pidge confidently with a thumbs up.   
  
“But-!”  
  
“Alright let's get a move on people! We begin filming in half hour!” commanded Varrick as the crew immediately began to scramble while Pidge and Sera just led Keith away to learn his parts.   
  
At that moment, Varrick realized Zhuli was still staring unamused at him, making him grin and a waggle his eyebrows at her.   
  
“We are so not doing the thing tonight….” Zhuli said bluntly making Varrick look despaired as he deflated to the ground.   
  
Zhuli just rolled her eyes as she picked up her husband easily over her shoulder and hauled him away.

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Keith still looked as miserable as he felt as he stood nearby playing with a choker as Pidge looked like she was adjusting something.  
  
“We do not speak of this to my mothers or anyone else…” Keith hissed as Pidge just chuckled and patted Keith’s cheek,” Uncle Varrick sometimes has the worse ideas…..”  
  
“At least it's just the dancing stuff right now since I still need to fine tune the device to give you a female voice,” Pidge said as Keith groaned. “It's only for two weeks that you have to get in tuned with your more feminine side.”  
  
“Like I said, it’s not acting like a girl that I’m worried about….” Keith said folding his arms. “I never done anything like this before… what if I screw up?! It was my fault Sera got hurt and I don't wanna do anything that would delay filming any further.”  
  
Pidge put down what she was working on and turned to Keith.   
  
“Keith, relax~ Look we told you it's not your fault. You warned Sera and she didn't listen. There's no helping that. Besides, if you really feel responsible, isn't this the best way to redeem yourself?” pointed out Pidge.   
  
When Keith began to ponder, Pidge continued. “Besides, we’re just filming the non-dialogue scenes today for Sera. If anything, our two pros out there could easily help you along at anytime.”  
  
Keith just made an expression as if he was sick to his stomach.   
  
“Oh come on they can’t be that bad, they’re suppose to be some really good actors,” Pidge said as Keith gave Pidge a dry look as he glanced over at Lotor and Lance who were still stuck with Shiro. The two of them kept glancing over at him before they looked away quickly which wasn’t bringing that much confidence to the young Sato.  
  
“What part of incredibly awkward ride do you not understand Pidge? They may be great actors but I don’t know how good they’ll be when I have to act when them stuck in a freaking dress.” Keith groaned as Pidge patted his back grinning. “This is going to be a long horrible two weeks.”  
  
“Suck it up princess just follow the cues and the lead of the two great actors,” Pidge grinned, “it shouldn’t be that hard right?”  
  
“Easy for you to say,” Keith groaned playing with the damn dress he was stuck in before the call came for the cast to gather as Keith uncomfortably picked up his skirt and made his way to where the others gathered. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
The scene Keith learned was supposed to be a courting scene where the Princess is dancing in the garden with her Dark Spirit friend when the Light Spirit decides to cut in.   
  
For the first time since they began the movie project, Lotor and Lance were terrifyingly anxious to start filming.   
  
Keith was more or less given a quick rundown on the opening steps but had to figure out the rest himself.   
  
Keith took his position with Lotor whose heart was racing a mile a minute as he took Keith's hand and placed his other hand on Keith’s waist, swallowing heavily.   
  
“You alright?” he whispered to Keith who appeared awkward.   
  
“A little nervous I guess?” replied Keith awkwardly.   
  
“Just relax ok? Follow my lead.”  
  
“AAAAND ACTION!” cried out Varrick.   
  
As soon as the music started Lotor seemed to gain confidence as he began to lead Keith through the movements.  
  
Amazingly, despite all of Keith’s worries of not being able to dance, he was moving quite naturally with Lotor as he allowed the seasoned actor to lead him while he just reacted naturally. Keith visibly began to relax as a smile appeared on his face while looking up at Lotor who momentarily appeared stunned as his face appeared red before he managed to smile back.  
  
“Perfect, perfect! This is working out better than I thought!” Varrick grinned as he and the rest of the crew watched the two dance around the gardens. ”And he was worried he couldn't do this~”  
  
“It's just lucky we're not having him recite lines,” Zhuli said shaking her head but she had to admit it was looking pretty good with those two looking like they were in their own world.  
  
Lance was sitting in the tree where his character was made to appear as he kept his eye on the ‘Princess’. Just seeing Keith smile brightly sent his heart soaring but the fact it wasn’t aimed at him was waking something ugly in him. Lance’s fingers tapped irritably against the tree branch. It wasn’t so much the fact that Keith was dancing with Lotor that was bothering him, but more of the fact that Keith was not dancing with Lance himself.  
  
Before Lance realized it, his body had moved .  
  
THUMP!  
  
 Keith and Lotor looked surprise to see Lance suddenly appear, their confusion legitimately real.  
  
Off camera, Zhuli quickly consulted her notes. “Wait a minute, he’s early! His entrance isn’t until-”  
  
“No-no! This is good! Look at those authentic reactions!” hissed Varrick excitedly, placing a finger to his wife’s lips as she gave him an exasperated look.  
  
With the cameras still rolling, Lotor just went ahead and followed the script as he stood protectively in front of Keith. Not just as his character, but personally as well as he shot Lance a poisonous look.  
  
Lance smirked as he just advanced in tune to the music. Lotor sent a warning strike to Lance but he smoothly just evaded him as he slipped behind the ‘Princess’ and spun ‘her’ around to face him, snaking his arm around Keith’s face.  
  
Keith’s obvious flustered-ness was gold for the cameras as the wheels of inspiration were turning rapidly in Varrick’s brain.  
  
Not quite sure of what was happening, apart from the fact that Lance clearly deviating off script, Keith just went with the flow as Lance brought him into a new rhythm of dance, swinging him around, purposely keeping him out of reach from Lotor who kept trying to get Keith back.  
  
Right now the crew was also getting just as confused as they all turned to Varrick who was just about ready to burst with excitement. As long as Varrick doesn’t say the word, everybody just continued with their jobs.  
  
Keith was sent into a spin, giving Lotor a chance to reclaim the ‘Princess’, turning the tables on Lance.  
  
Lotor threw Lance a smug look as he wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder leading him away from Lance who scowled, watching as Lotor was now the one dancing out of Lance’s attempts to reclaim Keith. But Lance wasn't one to give up and managed to grasp Keith’s hand and gently tug him closer, though unfortunately for Keith his foot got caught on the edges of his dress where he slipped losing his balance.  
  
Lance not expecting the sudden weight had to adjust his stance and where his arms were also that Keith was balanced though that lead to Lance having his arm wrapped around Keith’s waist as the firebender was leaning close to Lance as his hand that grasped Keith’s owned moved to his shoulders. It looked like Lance was hugging Keith rather intimately and closer than they expected if anyone were to go by the red faces the two have.  
  
“I...you know this might work out better than I thought,” Varrick said as he was practically giddy at the sight. “It's all so natural and convincing! Zhuli, do the thing!”  
  
Zhuli sighed and rolled her eyes before picking up her loudhailer. “Ok CUT!”  
  
Keith sighed in relief as he pushed himself off Lance and quickly scurried away from the two towards Shiro who quickly put out a chair for him, allowing him to gratefully sink into it while Pidge handed him a beverage.  
  
“Ok everyone gather around! That dancing was amazing! IN FACT! I just got hit with some new inspiration!!!!!!” announced Varrick jumping on a crate.  
  
“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!!!! Let it be known from this day forward! ‘Monochrome Princess’ is officially a tragic-romantic-comedy-MUSICAL!!!!”  
  
There were many looks of disbelief from the crew, the writers groaning now at them having to probably rewrite a few scenes or the whole thing, the backstage hands were wondering how many more backgrounds and materials they would need now while the musicians looked kinda excited.  
  
Sera, Keith, Lance and Lotor stared at Varrick with varying degrees of shock. Lance and Lotor looked somewhat okay but we're wondering how many songs they'd have to memorize, Sera whined at having to be chair ridden for two weeks while this change happens while Keith’s mouth dropped.  
  
“Uncle Varrick I can barely dance much less sing!!”  
  
“That’s not what the camera saw~ You’re a natural!” cheered Varrick jumping down from  the crate.  
  
“Whaaat? That was just me using some moves I saw used by the warriors back on Kyoshi Island,” Keith protested, putting up his hands.   
  
“Besides, I was mostly being swung around by those two,” Keith pointed out, jabbing a thumb at Lance and “Lotor who were giving each other the evil eye.  
  
“But you moved perfectly! And don’t worry about the singing! We’ll just have Sera do it and you just  move your lips accordingly!” countered Varrick before turning to the actress. “You can do that right?!”  
  
“Ah-ah! YES SIR!” Sera squeaked.  
  
“Perfect! Perfect!!! Let’s make some movie magic!!!!!” cheered Varrick making a wild dash to the writers’ tent leaving the rest of the crew to groan and complain while Zhuli just shot everyone apologetic looks and went after her husband.  
  
Keith just sighed and sank further into his chair. “I just wanna go home now…..” he groaned as Pidge comfortingly patted his head.  
  
How does Keith always get himself into these situations?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “The Raava Faction is all about mercy and forgiveness, but we are first and foremost taught to maintain the peace,”Allura began to say as she water-bended the glowing solution around the heads of the unconscious group.
> 
> “And I will do anything to maintain the peace my father has worked hard to gain…~”


	19. As Raava Intends It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Allura is up to something. Meanwhile Keith is struggling.

“We are so grateful for Mother Allura’s mercy and generosity!” cheered a Raava factioner as she and her group were led down the mansion hallway by Coran.

Coran chuckled a little. “Think nothing of it! It is only natural for the clan to help out their fellow members. Paying a little bail money is no trouble at all~”

“Hail Mother Allura~!” praised the six members minus Coran who led them to the dining hall.

The group’s eyes lit up joyfully to see a feast spread out on the table for them with Allura sipping wine as she sat at the head of the table with Panna by her side, pouring another glass.

“Welcome my dear children~ You must be hungry from sitting in that jail cell for a few days, no?” greeted Allura with a warm smile. “Please, have a seat and eat your fill~”

The factioners exchanged happy looks with each other and eagerly sat down at the table, not hesitating to partake in the meal before them.

“I was so worried when I heard your group got arrested for being involved in a tussle at the arena.”

One of the factioners swallowed his food. “We were unfairly arrested! It was those savage Pro-Benders who started it, Ma’am! And then Beifong’s grandchild got involved!”

The others nodded in agreement.

Allura clicked her tongue. “Oh dear, dear, me~How terrible~”

“We humbly apologize for causing trouble for the faction, Ma’am…” the woman who spoke earlier said. “We have caused you an inconvenience and yet you are so generous to bail us out and even let us eat such wonderful food....”

“Think nothing of it dear, now I’d like to learn more of what happened to you all that got you unfairly locked up,” Allura said as Panna walked to the factioners and poured them some wine for their cups which they eagerly drank. “You said the young Beifong was involved does that mean Sato was as well?”

“Yeah he got between us and the fighters trying to get into that horrible arena for more of their ridiculous pro-bending tournament, “ the woman scoffed, shaking her head as if she was disappointed. “I would’ve thought he had a better head on his shoulders with his mother being the Avatar.”

“Did he fight you?” Allura asked watching the group.

“No, it was the young Beifong that actually used bending to stop us and the fighters from going head to head, the young Sato tried convincing us that what we were doing was wrong. We were only following Raava’s belief of no violence,” the woman stated firmly believing she and the others were right.

“Hmmmm...Is that so~?”

Suddenly the factioners did not feel so good as their vision began warp.

“It is a good thing no harm came to those boys...or else I might not have any mercy on you~” smirked Allura.

“M-mother Allura?...Wh-what?” said the woman giddily as the factioners began to slump over one by one.

 _“Shhh….~ Just go to sleep my children~ Everything will be better in the morning~”_ was the last thing the factioners heard before the last of them fell unconscious.

Panna giggled in amusement as she poked one of them.”Oh dear it looks like they fell asleep~ Must be the wine~” she said deviously as she turned to Allura. “What now Milady?’

“You know what to do, Panna~”

The maid saluted as she ran to the wall and pulled a lever. A mechanism was heard whirring as a ceiling panel slid open, revealing a large glass window which allowed the light of the full moon to shine in. Coran had just finished setting up the unconscious guests and strapped them into their chairs while Panna wheeled in a crystal bowl of purple water.

The instant it touched the moonlight, a chemical change occurred as the water turned pink.

“Ooooh~ Pretty~” cooed Panna. “The medicine is ready, Ma’am~”

“And the guests are set up to, Young Miss,” said Coran as he and the maid stood off to the side.

Allura walked over to the bowl and dipped her hands in as the concoction instantly began to glow with her healing powers.

“The Raava Faction is all about mercy and forgiveness, but we are first and foremost taught to maintain the peace,”Allura began to say as she water-bended the glowing solution around the heads of the unconscious group.

“And I will do **_anything_ ** to maintain the peace my father has worked hard to gain…~” she said in an eerily cold voice as Coran and Panna watched the bodies began to twitch uncomfortably with whatever Allura was doing to them as a cold, twisted look reflected in Allura’s eyes, her smile unwavering.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hunk was confused when Keith told him he wouldn't be able to help in the shop as much due to circumstances for the next week.

Hunk, worried something bad had happened followed Keith despite his protests to the filming area the next morning where he saw his best friend get dragged into a dressing room.

“Hunk please…” Keith groaned as he gave his friend a weak look. “Can I just use you for a human shield until it's time to film? Even though I'm really not looking forward to.”

“Why?” Hunk asked before a smaller brown haired boy popped up behind Keith grinning as they held up a black choker. “Uh hello?”

“Hi I'm Pidge, in charge of props and devices here like this little beauty,” Pidge said handing it to Keith who grumbled. “It's a voice modifier to make him sound like an actual girl.”

“Impressive, but uh this still doesn't explain why you're dressed like this in the first place.” Hunk asked conceded.” Uncle Varrick didn't drag you into this did he? And why am I a human shield again?”

“Yep,” Pidge and Keith replied.

“And probably because Lotor and Lance make it awkward for Keith to be near him when he's dressed like this,” Pidge replied unamused.

“Both Lance and Lotor?” Hunk asked as Keith put on the choker and adjusted it," I mean Lance I can possibly see but Lotor making things awkward?”

“Trust me it was awkward when we drove over here the other day and then the scene where we danced got strange when Lance came in early and then Uncle Varrick decided to turn this into a tragedy-comedy-musical…” Keith huffed though his voice sounded more feminine making Hunk stare and Pidge grin proudly. “On another note I can't sing.”

“Eh you're not that bad,” Hunk teased as Pidge cackled and Keith sent Hunk a betrayed look. “Dude you hum while working and sometimes even sing in the shower.”

“Good looking **and** multi-talented? That sounds like a crime~” teased Pidge with a grin but pouted when Keith took off the choker.

“Regardless, the last thing I really want to do is get noticed,” sighed Keith. “Thanks for your effort Pidge but Varrick already told me Sera was gonna voice over me.”

“Eeeeh? Boooooo! It took me ages to adjust that voice modulator!”

“Wow you made that?” exclaimed Hunk, clearly impressed. “Can I see?”

Pidge’s mood immediately brightened up as she handed Hunk the collar and began explaining how it works.

Keith meanwhile took the opportunity to slip out to look for Akira.

Just as he was walking by some crewmen, he overheard one of their conversations.

_“Man have you read the paper this morning? Apparently more people went missing a couple of nights ago! This time a group of Raava Factioners who got arrested for barricading the Pro Bending Arena!”_

_“Man...that’s scary...you don’t think it’s that Vaatu’s Faction is it?”_

_“Shhhh! Quiet! I heard Lance’s older sister is Mother Allura, the Leader of the Raava Faction and that Lotor’s dad Zarkon is the head of Vaatu’s faction!”_

_“Wha? Really?!”_

Keith narrowed his eyes as he continued to walk. The missing people cases are starting to scare people. Spirits knows how many times Uncle Mako dropped by the house to warn Korra about the situation.

He had overheard him talking to his mothers about being more cautious with getting involved with either factions as both of them seemed to becoming more recognized than they had been before which was worrying especially if the disappearances started to increase as well. When Korra asked about the Raava factioners that had been taken to jail Mako said they had made bail a few days later, but it was an anonymous bail only a single not was given to the police to be handed over to them. After that no one had seen them, even around the pro-bending arena which was unusual since that was the most likely place they would be.

 _‘I hope Lance and Lotor don’t get too involved in the factions Lotor I’m not too worried...but Lance is loyal to that sister of his,’_ Keith thought as he looked towards Pidge’s trailer where Akira was lying on his back enjoying the warmth of the sun and Keith couldn’t help but smile at his giant pup of a polar bear dog.

Keith walked up and lay against Akira’s side as he rubbed the bear-canine’s belly, earning a happy warble from Akira.

“You won’t make fun of me, right boy?”

Akira just responded with a muffled bark and panted with his tongue hanging out, making Keith chuckle as his pet rolled onto his side, allowing Keith to lounge on Akira’s belly. Keith couldn’t but yawn as he snuggled against the soft warmth. Akira was really his only source of comfort in this crazy situation he was forced into…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Lotor was walking around the set looking for Keith, wanting to apologize for the entire situation. He knew he shouldn't have let his rivalry with Lance make things weird between the two of them, they've been friends for years and this shouldn't make those years not mean anything.

He sighed as he rubbed his head since Varrick was still working with the writers and the musicians to the sudden change of the whole movie turning to a musical. He knew that Keith made friends with the younger boy that was talking with Hunk he was glad that the kid wasn't anywhere near Keith since the two have been close the entire time they've been at the filming area.

He spotted Akira’s form and then saw Keith laying against the dog napping in the sun, as Keith snuggled closer to Akira’s body sighing contently. He moved quietly over to the other boy and just stood a bit close to him just watching Keith sleep. He looked so peaceful and content where he was he couldn't help but find himself kneeling closer reaching out to brush the bangs away from his face showing more porcelain skin.

Keith made a noise as Lotor brushed more hair away from his face and suddenly found himself moving closer and didn't realize how close he was exactly until a voice made him freeze.

“Is that really something you do to your **_best_** **_friend_**?” An obnoxious voice asked startling him.

Lotor shot up quick and glared at Lance who was eyeballing him while leaning against the trailer side.

The teen tossed his hair and appeared haughty. “I know not what you are speaking off!” he said defensively, but the blush decorating his cheeks gave away his intentions.

“Save the fancy vocabulary. We both know what you were intending to do,” accused Lance in a harsh whisper. “You were gonna to do unspeakable things to the Princess!”

Lotor gave a deep offended gasp. “How **_dare_ ** you accuse me of such vulgarity!” he hissed back.

Suddenly Keith gave a sigh and rolled over while Akira grunted in his sleep, making the two teens freeze and quickly move away.

“Look this is ridiculous! We both know we like Keith!” pointed out Lance frustratedly. “So let’s just get this out already! Shiro’s right, our fighting is only adding more stress to Keith!”

Lotor folded his arms. “I hate to admit it but you pose a valid point. What do you suggest then?”

“Look, you care about him and I care about him, so until filming for the movie is over, let’s call a truce.”

The blond teen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Interesting. What are your terms?”

“Once we step foot on the filming grounds our whole rivalry is out the window, not trying to one up each other, interrupting the other...etc...we keep it professional for our sake and Keith’s. The filming is neutral grounds where we get along and don't bring anything from the outside here, like family business,” Lance said folding his arms.”Agreed?”

“No provoking each other either,” Lotor added narrowing his eyes. “And no taking advantage when we have to film with Keith got it?”

“Got it, outside it's a free for all but in here we do our jobs and make it easier for Keith,” Lance said as he glanced over at him. “He doesn't like the spotlight too much, does he?”

Lotor shook his head.

“Nnnope,” he replied before turning to Lance and holding out his hand. “Shake on it?”

Lance eyed Lotor’s hand before begrudgingly taking it and shaking it firmly. The two quickly broke hands and wiped them on their shirt as they promptly turned and marched away from each other.

 _“Vulgar Knave…” “Dickless…”_  they both muttered under their breath.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro wasn’t sure what happened, but he was pleased to  see the two boys  behaving professionally on set as he watched the choreographer run some new steps by them and Keith.

Lance and Lotor had no problem picking up the steps but Keith was having a little difficulty with the footwork.

“Woah!” went Keith, tripping over his feet when he was quickly caught by Lotor.

The teacher shook his head as he clapped his hands to the rhythm they were suppose to be dancing to,”it's one and two and three half turn left then one and two and three step step,” he said as Keith looked like he understood as if someone was trying to teach him ice bending.

“Just think of it like learning your katas from Uncle Mako or back with the Kiyoshi warriors,” Lotor suggested to Keith as he helped him stand right up.

Keith sighed as he gave a quiet thanks to Lotor as he moved back into the spot he was suppose to be starting at.

“You'd think a child of the Avatar would be a better dancer…” the teacher muttered behind Keith’s back who didn't hear it but Lance and Lotor did.

The choreographer picked up his water bottle to drink out of it when Lance subtly waved his hand towards the teacher.

 

**_SPLASH!_ **

 

The water in the bottle rushed suddenly into the choreographer’s mouth, causing him to choke and splutter.

Keith looked on concerned while Lotor exchanged looks with Lance and give him a curt nod of approval while Lance just smirked.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A week into assisting Varrick with his movie Keith groaned as he fell onto his bed completely winded and exhausted, his whole body was sore and aching with his schedule so packed he felt he barely had any room to breath! Not only did he have running the Lion Turtles training and managing the shop he had covering the actress who hurt herself! Then there was helping his mom with her bike which he loves but he also had training with Thace!

“Arghh!! I just want a few days to **_BREATH_**!” Keith shouted into his pillow.

“Are you alright Young Master?”

Keith looked up from his pillow to see Thace coming in with some tea and snacks making him sit up.” I apologize but I had knocked and grew concerned when you didn't answer.”

Keith ran a hand through his hair as he gratefully took the tea and drank some.” Thanks Thace I'm sorry I'm just so exhausted lately.”

“I've noticed you seem to be very busy these days,” Thace said as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of the young Sato. “I suppose there’s no helping with the movie filming and pro-bending team, but have you considered talking to your friends about the other responsibilities? I’m sure if you spoke to Lady Asami she would understand if you need time off.”

“What?! I can’t trouble the others! They’re my responsibilities!” exclaimed an appalled Keith almost dropping his tea if it weren’t for Thace quickly swooping to catch his tea cup without hesitation.

Thace just sighed as he set the cup down. “You’re digging your own grave son….”

Keith deflated and collapsed back onto his bed with a groan. “ _ **Ugh.....**_ I can’t argue with that…..”

“Young Master, you’re a hard worker who sees things to the end,  that’s one of the few things people like about you,” Thace pointed out before patting Keith’s knee a bit. “But you have to learn to ask others for help, or least be aware of your limits….”

“Well, if it helps, I’ll postpone our lessons for the time being until your schedule quietens down,” offered Thace standing up and straightening himself before making his way out. “Now if you would excuse me…”

“Thank you, Thace…..” Keith sighed tiredly, making Thace smile endearingly over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You ok?” asked a concerned Pidge as soon as she met Keith at the costume trailer.

Keith was looking visibly exhausted with bags under his eyes.”I’m just peachy…”

Keith looked far from peachy in Pidge’s point of view, she knew that Keith was busy with his team, the store and helping his mom not to mention adding this on top of everything. To be honest she thought Keith would’ve taken a few breaks from some of his responsibilities but it looked like he hadn’t.

She quickly helped steady him as he looked like he wavered a bit and was leaning against the wall of the trailer, now she was even more worried about Keith as she eased him onto a seat.

“Keith when was the last time you took a break? Like maybe a day’s rest or time to recharge?” Pidge asked as Keith was trying to get up to change into his costume for today’s scene. “You look like you’re about to pass out!”

“I took a few naps today after I helped mom with her bike and did some work at the shop.” Keith said blinking trying to stay awake. “I’ll be fine.”

“Keith I really think you should just lie down for a bit, Varrick will understand he kinda forced this onto you,” Pidge said. “If he doesn’t, Ma’am ZhuLi sure does.”

“No! Uncle Varrick has done a lot for my family and he’s really helped me out alot too with Lotor and my Pro-Bending. I can at least repay the favor with this…” Keith’s voice trailed off as he suddenly teetered forward.

“Woah! Keith!” exclaimed Pidge quickly positioning herself in front of Keith to support him the best she could with her small body. “Come on bro. Couch, now!”

Keith mumbled grumpily under his breath as he reluctantly sat down.

Pidge placed a hand to his forehead. “Keith...you’re feeling a bit warm. You really gotta take it easy…. There’s only a week left till Sera’s fully healed and you don’t even have that many scenes today.”

“No! I am gonna finish this to the end!” pouted Keith standing up again and marching out the trailer making Pidge frown a bit in frustration.

“Uggggh!!!! He’s so STUBBORN!” she growled the moment the trailer door closed. “That’s it! I’m telling Shiro!!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro stared down at the tiny, ranting inventor talking a mile a minute to him in a frustrated rage. In his mind’s eye, he saw a flustered, angry little bird ruffling its feathers while chirping angrily.

“-And that’s I why I think we should keep an eye out for him just in case! Who knows he won’t look after himself!” fumed Pidge while Shiro smiled and patted Pidge’s head reassuringly.

“I'm sure Keith is old enough to know his limits and not push himself too far Pidge,” Shiro said but that just made the inventor groan even more shaking her head furiously.

“Shiro you didn't see him when I was with him in the trailer he could barely stand straight and his head felt warm like he was getting a fever!” Pidge exclaimed. “And he told me he only had a few naps between helping Lady Asami with her work before coming here after that and looking after the shop!”

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Keith who was leaning against one of the trees as he was going over lines with Lance since Lotor was still finishing his makeup and costume. He looked fine from a distance but if Pidge was right….

“I hope he doesn't hurt himself,” Shiro murmured as Varrick clapped his hands calling for everyone's attention.

“I think it's a bit late for that.” Pidge grimaced.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith’s head was throbbing really hard but he shook off the feeling as he pushed himself forward. He feeling really hot in his princess robes.

Keith just took another swig of water from his bottle as he tried to focus on Varrick’s instructions.

The sounds around him sounded  hollow, somewhat drowned out by the sound of his own heavy breathing.

 _‘Uh-oh….’_ thought Keith. _‘I should’ve listened to Pidge….’_

Keith was beginning to teeter again. His wig felt like it weighed a ton, and with the added weight of his robes and the rising heat from within them were starting to become unbearable.

Lance noticed Keith stumble a little, making him glance over. He could see Keith was sweating profusely and was breathing heavily. 

“Keith? You don’t look so good…” Lance whispered in concern.

Keith slowly looked up at Lance with pleading, tired eyes before suddenly falling towards the actor.

“Keith!” Lance exclaimed as he moved forward catching the firebender in his arms, he could instantly feel how hot the other one was and shifted him in his arms so his head was resting on his shoulders. All the others gathered around surrounded the two worriedly but Lance wasn't paying any attention as he bended some water making it cover his hand glowing before pressing it against Keith's forehead.

Keith let out a low moan pressing himself closer to Lance, as he sighed softly relaxing in Lance’s arms.

“ I knew this was going to happen! Dammit!” Pidge exclaimed running over hovering worriedly over Keith. “He hasn't gotten any rest and pretty much overworked himself until he got sick!”

Lance hurriedly pulled off Keith’s wig and loosened his robes to relieve him of the heat before scooping him up in his arms.

“Everybody out of the way!!!” snapped Lance prompting everyone to quickly jump aside as Lance shoved past them and hurried towards the medic trailer with Shiro and Pidge following close behind.

As soon as they made it, Lance unceremoniously kicked hard on the medic trailer door until the nurse opened. Without another word, Lance just barged in with Keith past the nurse and quickly set him down on one of the cots.

“Whoa! Excuse me?! What’s the big idea?!” demanded the apalled nurse at the actor’s rude behavior when Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her as he gave her an apologetic smile.

“Please forgive him, Miss. Keith suddenly just passed out without warning so he sort of panicked….” explained Shiro as Lance began loosening Keith’s robes further but furrowed his brows in irritation once he got to the corset.

“Darn...someone get me some damn scissors for this body tra-!” **_*BONK!*_ **

_“ACK!”_  exclaimed Lance rubbing his head as he looked up stunned to see an angry Pidge holding up the nurse’s clipboard.

“That’s enough out of you buster!” scolded the young inventor as she returned the clipboard to the nurse who blinked in surprise but looked impressed along with Shiro. “We got Keith to the medic trailer so let’s leave the rest up to pros ok?”

“Pidge’s gotta point,” agreed Shiro with a shrug while the nurse scowled and nodded as well.

At that moment, Lance realized his behaviour and shrunk a bit looking meek.

“Sorry…..” he said in shame about to get up and leave he felt something grip his sleeve.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“KEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIITH!!!!!!!” yelled a frantic Lotor bursting into medic trailer only to get a swift kick to the face by Pidge.

 _“Shut your face Blondie! He’s sleeping!!”_  hissed the inventor, shushing him loudly.

Shiro just sighed as Lotor fell to the ground with swirly eyes. “Pidge...please stop adding on to the number of casualties we already had in this movie…..” he muttered as he moved to go collect Lotor’s body.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor and Pidge sat exchanging heated glares with each other as Shiro finished patching up Lotor’s face.

“All I heard was that he fainted. What really happened?” Lotor asked as he looked at the gremlin that attacked him while Pidge sneered back looking away. “Shiro?”

“From what Pidge told me earlier Keith has been taking on far too many responsibilities by himself and not letting others help him so basically he's worked himself to exhaustion.”Shiro sighed. “So he may be out for a while.”

“Dammit Keith he should've said something or at least told me or Hunk, heck maybe even Terra!” Lotor grumbled as he looked around the med trailer. ‘He's being treated now right?”

“Yeah Lance is still with the nurse watching over Keith,” Pidge replied as she looked over at Lotor and saw the blonde twitching slightly at the mention of Lance being alone with Keith.

“I see… Though isn't the medical nurse a waterbender too?” Lotor asked with slight suspicion in his voice but both Shiro and Pidge could easily tell what he really meant; **_What was Lance doing alone with Keith?!_ **

The two looked at each other and coughed which just served to irritate Lotor further. Shiro got up as Lotor and Pidge followed suit. The young inventor was trying to hold back a snicker as Shiro pulled back the curtain. What Lotor saw on the other side caused his expression to harden.

There Keith was, fast asleep on the bed with a cold compress to his forehead with Lance by his side, just about ready to nod off. What really got Lotor’s gears grinding though was the fact that Keith’s hand was tightly clenching Lance’s sleeve, rendering him unable to leave.

“Ehem..” coughed Lotor, causing Lance to snap to alertness.

“I’m still here!” exclaimed Lance a little loudly in surprise before quickly clamping his mouth shut in realization as Keith stirred a little but settled back down making everyone breathe sighs of relief.

Lance looked over his shoulder to see Lotor looking at him with a scowl and folded arms while Shiro and Pidge peeked out behind apologetically as the nurse stood forgotten in the corner.

 _“Honestly, why do I even bother coming to work?.....”_ the woman muttered under her breath as she just took a seat on a corner stool and whipped out a newspaper and proceeded to read.

 _“Step away from Keith you philanderer…..”_ hissed Lotor, narrowing his eyes at Lance who frowned back.

Lance raised his eyes and leveled Lotor with a look as he gently tried to pry Keith’s hand off of his sleeve. Just when had gotten Keith’s fingers to let go of him the firebender groaned and made an almost mewl like whine as his hand was trying to find Lance’s sleeve to hold onto.

“Don’t go…” Lance and Lotor could just barely hear him feverishly mumble . Pidge raised her eyebrows as she heard as well since she was right behind Lotor while Shiro was apologizing to the grumpy nurse as she watched the drama unfold in front of her.

Lance quickly returned his sleeve back to Keith but instead of grabbing his sleeve the exhausted firebender sleepily grabbed his hand instead. The actor simply looked over to Lotor with a shrug and a smug expression that clearly read _‘Watcha gonna do about it?’_ making Lotor’s hair visibly puff up in annoyance.

Lotor glared daggers at Lance as he pointed at Lance before making a slicing motion across his throat  with his thumb and ending with a thumbs down.

Lance raised his eyebrows unimpressed as he mocked a fearful expression before sending Lotor a sneer which made the airbender’s nostrils flare angrily.

It was very clear that judging from their next expressions, Lotor was saying _‘You wanna go?!’_ while Lance’s read _‘Come at me Bitch!’._

Both of them looked ready to rise and strangle each other when suddenly-

 

**_*BONK!!* *BONK!*_ **

 

Both teens crumpled on the floor with huge growing lumps on the back of their heads as Pidge stood over, snuffing hard through her nostrils in annoyance as she lowered the first aid kit Shiro used earlier that she had used to bludgeon both boys.

Shiro just sighed heavily once more and rubbed the bridge of his nose while the nurse just shrugged and went back to reading the paper.

 _“I guess that’s one way to use a first aid kit…”_  she muttered to herself.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith was dreaming again, finding himself in the usual grasslands where he would meet his lion. He heard the familiar rumbles as Hino appeared from behind him and pushed her head under his hand.

“Hey, you~” greeted Keith, scratching her head when he felt a heavy nudge to his back, almost knocking him over.

“Sui?!” exclaimed Keith in surprise to see the Blue Lion as well, affectionately standing up on her hind legs and pushing her full body weight on Keith, crooning loudly.

Hino grumbled in annoyance as she roughly shoved Sui off and curled around Keith protectively while sending the Blue Lion warning growls. Sui gave Hino a derisive snort and tossed her head.

Keith chuckled weakly as he patted both lions before crouching down.

“What’s up ladies? Normally when I see more than one of you in my dream it usually means something is gonna happen…”

In response, Hino nudged Keith’s back while Sui gently gripped his wrist in her mouth and tugged a bit.

“Alright, alright, I’m going!”

Suddenly before Keith even realized, he gone from grasslands to a thick emerald forest. Everywhere around was just trees as far as the eye could see. It was quiet, but Keith felt tranquil and at peace there. Sui and Hino were gone from his side, leaving Keith to wander about alone.

He could hear the faint twittering of birds about him as he admired the green hues projected on his skin as a result of the rays of sunshine peeking through the canopy. His feet sunk depressed the soft yet bouncy thick moss beneath his feet that Keith was certain that if he jumped it would be like a trampoline.

He honestly didn’t know where he was going but yet at the same time Keith knew he was not was not lost.

There was a rustle. Keith turned his head just in time to see a silhouette disappear behind a large tree.

Unlike the other times when he met Sui, Shan and Shiro’s lion he wasn't nervous but more curious about whatever the creature was. Though he might have a good idea as to what was watching him as he could hear something stealthily moving along the foliage, observing just as Keith following it.

“Is she the last one?” Keith called as he heard a deep purring near him and saw the two lions reappear at his sides. “I guess I can take that as a yes?”

The two lions gave him mothering looks as Hino nudged Keith with her head before she gently bit on his wrist as if reprimanding a child.

“But I just can't drop everything and go searching for-” Keith said but Sui just looked annoyed and pounced on him bringing him close nuzzling him like he was her cub much to Hino’s annoyance but the Red Lion lay down as well and cuddled Keith.

Keith patted Sui’s head looking curious. “Hey Sui? Why have you never made contact with Lance all this time?”

Sui just slow blinked at Keith and placed her paw on his face.

 

***FLASH!***

 

Keith awoke from his sleep with a start.

Keith groaned a little as he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. His body felt heavy and his head was slightly groggy. He still felt a little out of it, barely registering a small gasp as a small pair of arms threw themselves around his neck and gave him a strong hug.

“You’re awake~!” exclaimed Pidge in relief.

“Ugh….Pidge….gonna puke…..” squeezed out Keith before suddenly turning green and gagging, prompting to Pidge to quickly let go and scramble for the wastepaper bin and shoving it into Keith’s arms as the firebender promptly threw up while Pidge stood by and grimaced.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Few minutes later………_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Feeling better?” asked Pidge, wrinkling her nose as Keith was hunched over a water basin washing his face and rinsing his mouth out before gargling and spitting into the bin he was throwing up in not to long ago.

Keith heaved heavily before straightening himself up. “Ugh...I still feel a little out of it…..what happened?”

“Well you pretty much fainted that’s what happened. You’ve been out for three hours.”

Keith immediately look horrified. “Three hours?! What about the shoot?!”

“Shiro talked it out with the Varricks, they’ve or rather, Lady Zhuli agreed to hold off Princess Keiko’s scenes  for the rest of the week,” explained Pidge. “Thankfully Sera’s ankle’s is almost healed, so she’ll be back tomorrow to film the rest of the scenes. The crew is working out certain scenes so that Sera won’t have to stand much until her ankle is fully healed.”

“Wait .... so that means….?”

“Congrats, you don’t have to dress like a girl anymore!”

“W-wai..huh?!”

“Varrick will send you a small cheque for your troubles.”

“But I-?!...”

“Boy you sure are one lucky fellow. It’s like there is some supernatural force on side~” Pidge casually quipped, making Keith’s eyes widened as he secretly glanced at the Mark on his wrist in wonder before shooting the girl a nervous grin.

“Eh-heh…..yeah….sure….” he chuckled nervously as he covered his wrist tightly.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elsewhere, in a hidden room, Panna stood in front of the group of factioners from earlier in a room dimly lit by a single swinging illuminated pendulum. The factioners that were strapped to their chairs held blank expressions as their dull eyes followed the swinging light.

Allura and Coran watched from a single one way window as Panna continued with her hypnosis.

 

“We are worshippers of the Almighty Raava~” Panna said.

 

 **_“We are worshippers of the Almighty Raava...”_ ** the group echoed in a trance.

 

“We serve the Great Mother who will lead us~”

 

**_“We serve the Great Mother who will lead us….”_ **

 

“All hail the Great Spirit Raava~ All hail the Great Mother Allura~”

 

**_All hail the Great Spirit Raava...All hail the Great Mother Allura...”_ **

 

“Spread the name of peace, rid those who say otherwise. That is our purpose~”

 

 **_“As Raava Intends it….”_ ** finished the factioners as their pupils dilated.

 

On the other side of the window Coran was looking slightly disturbed while Allura’s lips just curled into a twisted smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Keith?! Keeeeeiiith?!” Pidge called a little when she saw something dart out at the corner of her eye, making her jump as she brandished her protective stick in front of her like a sword as she dropped her twig bundle. 
> 
> “Who’s there?!” she demanded, trying to sound brave when there was another rustle making her flinch again. 
> 
> She was so focused on trying to pinpoint the sound that she was unaware of the figure creeping up slowly behind her.


	20. The Exca-Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is due for a proper break. Thankfully Pidge and Thace have the perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into a new arc here!

Keith sighed as he rested his head on his desk. 

He was pretty much under watch and surveillance due to pushing himself and getting sick again. His mother sighed worriedly while his Ma fretted over every little thing. Hunk gave him one of his disappointed looks as Terra hit his head a few times with a rubber mallet.

He was thankful the pro-bending fights were put on hold due to the trouble Raava’s factions had caused so Lin and Mako were trying to figure out security measures to prevent it from happening again. 

“Bored, Princess?” 

Keith looked up to see a pair of glasses smirking at him making him sit up.He was also surprised to see Thace by the door too. Thace had been keeping a close eye on him hardly leaving his side making sure he wasn't going to collapse again.

“Pidge? Thace?” Keith asked as the two walked closer.

“So seeing that you're unable to do anything since everyone is working I've decided to drag you and your babysitter along for a personal investigation,” Pidge said proudly puffing out her chest. 

“And this would be for what exactly?” Keith asked before Pidge poked his nose.

“I'm holding you to the promise of building a bike together but a little birdie told me you're looking for some special metal right? For a sword?” Pidge said making Keith glare at Thace who grinned.

“An old acquaintance of mine had heard rumors of some potential rare metal that would be good not only for a sword but possible parts for a bike,” Thace said innocently. “After all that has happened, everyone is in agreement that you deserve some time to yourself.”

Keith widened his eyes. “You mean….?”

Pidge put an arm around Keith and grinned. “We got the seal of approval from your moms~ They are ok as long as Thace tags along with us~ So pack your bags buddy, we’re goin on a road trip!”

At the back of his mind, Keith heard Hino rumble in approval, making him unconsciously cover his mark. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Take care of yourself, ok Sweetie? If you feel ill don’t hesitate to tell Thace ok?”said Asami worriedly as she hugged Keith tightly and kissed his forehead.

Keith, Pidge and Thace were at the train station ready to leave for their excavation trip or as Pidge called it; their ‘Exca-Vacation’.

Korra, Asami, Pidge’s mother, Shiro and the rest of the Lion Turtles were there too to see them off.

“Mooooom…..” groaned Keith embarrassedly as he hugged Asami back. “Don’t worry...I’’ll be fin- **OW!”**

Keith yelped in surprise as he rubbed his stinging forehead and looked at Korra bewilderedly. “MA?!”

“You’ve overworked yourself to exhaustion just by being stubborn, don’t you tell us not to worry! We are your mothers!We will worry if we want to, you hear us?” chided Korra with a serious expression while poking him in the forehead.

Keith shrank a little. “Yes Ma’am….”

Korra’s expression softened as she smiled and opened her arms out to him. “Good boy~ Now give your Momma a proper hug~”

Keith couldn’t help but give his other mother a crooked smile as the woman pulled him into a big bear hug and kissed his cheek.

“I made these lunchboxes for the train ride. And I made these to snack on,” explained Hunk as he handed Thace a stack of lunchboxes and a separate smaller bundle. “The ride is a day and a half right?”

Thace chuckled as the butler accepted the bundles. “Your kindness is much appreciated Master Hunk.”

“Bring back something sparkly ok~!” piped up Terra cheerfully hanging over Hunk’s broad shoulder.

The butler simply smiled and patted Terra’s head, giving her a blissful expression.

Pidge’s mother hugged her daughter tightly. “Promise me you won’t do anything reckless ok?”

“No promises~” teased Pidge, making her mother smirk and stretch Pidge’s cheeks as the girl grinned mischievously. 

“Why do you have to goooo?” whined Lotor, putting his arms around Keith’s shoulders and clinging to him from the side before Shiro just plucked Lotor up by the back of his collar.

“It’s just for a couple of weeks Lotor, I’ll be back before you know it,” reassured Keith when the train whistle blew sharply.

“ALL ABOARD!!! LAST CALL!!” the train conductor hollered across the platform.

“We better hurry and get to our seats it's going to be a long train ride and I want to try those snacks Hunk made!” Pidge said eying the packages as Thace carefully put them away.

“You finished breakfast not even an hour ago,” Keith laughed as Pidge tried to make a swipe at the lunches but Thace being a good several feet taller kept them out of reach. Keith couldn't help looking at the crowd hoping to see one more face before he boarded the train.

“Keith are you looking for someone?” Thace asked as the dark haired boy shrugged.

“I guess not we better get going-” Keith started before a yell startled him.

“Hold up mullet!” A loud voice called making Keith twitch as he yelled back automatically to the insult.

“It's not a mullet Lance!”

Lance practically skidded to a stop looking out of breath but smirking.

“One yes it is but it suits you and two, here.” Lance said holding out a satchel. “It's seal blubber jerky, a watertribe special. It'll last a while on your trip.” 

Keith looked a little surprised yet incredibly touched at the gesture as he accepted the satchel. “That’s awfully thoughtful of someone like you, Lance~” thanked Keith teasingly. 

Lance smirked and shrugged. “A backhanded compliment but I’ll take it~”

Keith just laughed as he gave Lance a final goodbye wave and jumped onto the train step just as the whistle blew and the engine began moving. 

“SAFE TRIP, BRO!!!!" hollered Hunk as the train began to pull away. 

“BYE BEES!!!!” yelled Terra waving her handkerchief while everyone else waved their goodbyes to the train as it picked up speed and very soon disappeared into the distance. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The trip was long as the group enjoyed the view from their sleeper car window while Thace caught up on some reading. 

At intervals, two of them would be fast asleep while one would stay up but most of the trip was mostly spent with Keith and Pidge falling asleep against each other while Thace watched over them. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

It was a long ride but the train finally began pulling into their stop. 

Thace looked over to Keith who had his face pressed against the window asleep while Pidge was sprawled over his lap, snoring. 

Thace was about to shake them awake but the train suddenly jerked to a stop once it arrived at the station. 

“BWAH!?!”"  **_SNRRT-_ ** _ WAH?!”  _ went Keith and Pidge respectively as they abruptly got thrown out of their seat and tumbled on to the floor. 

“We’re here," said Thace without batting an eye as the two lay tangled on the floor groaning. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Wow it's like we’re in the middle of nowhere,” Pidge said dryly as they walked down the path looking at the forest and hills that surrounded them.

“Well did you really expect to find what we’re looking for in the middle of a city? Besides a nice walk through nature is a good thing to do once in awhile,” Thace chuckled as Pidge whined wanting her tools and to be working on more machinery.

“It's pleasant almost nostalgic,” Keith replied as he smiles feeling the warmth of the sun through the branches of the tree tops."Besides it's kinda fun coming out here and discovering new things.”

“This trip better be worth it and we discover what we came to find,” Pidge grumbled when she suddenly paused in her steps and looked up suddenly. 

“Something wrong?” asked Thace in concern as Pidge furrowed her brows as she strained her ears. 

“Hmm… I thought I heard a voice…” Pidge replied before giving up and shrugging. “Eh, my ears are probably still ringing from the train….how much longer till we reach the cave?”

“Patience child. Our priority today is to find a campsite first,” replied Thace gently as he patted Pidge’s head just as Keith pushed aside some shrubbery. 

What Keith saw on the other side made him gape in amazement. “I think I found our campsite….”

Thace and Pidge exchanged looks and quickly caught up to Keith and looked out from behind him before looking mesmerized as well. There, right before them was a beautiful, wide river with over hanging willow tree branches with intertwining lianas and overlapping foliage forming an enchanting emerald canopy. 

It was beautiful. 

“Good work son," praised Thace patting Keith on the shoulder as Pidge did not hesitate to put her gear down, kick off her shoes and trot to the river's edge where she dipped her feet in the cool water, sighing in pleasure at the sweet relief. 

“You know we have to SET UP camp right?” Keith chuckled as Thace was pulling the tents out and the hammer to set them up as Keith was digging a little hole to make the fire pit.

“Gimme ten minutes then I'll help. Right now I need to rest my feet. They are KILLING me!" Pidge replied sighing contently as she splashed a bit of water with her feet.

“We’re going to be out here for several weeks you're going to have to get use to being out in nature Pidge. Roughing it old school,” Keith said as he started to gather rocks to surround the fire pit. “You're at least going to help me gather firewood!”

“Finneeeee! I'm not doing any heavy lifting though!” Pidge called back.

“You'd fall over if you tried!”

“Bite me, Princess!”

“Yeah, yeah, let's go!” called Keith over his shoulder as he rolled his eyes and got up. 

Pidge quickly got up and grabbed her shoes, hurriedly shaking her feet dry as she hopped after Keith while slipping her shoes back on before properly jogging after him. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Go for the really dry ones, Pidge. If they snap, they’re perfect,” instructed Keith as he broke a couple of sticks from a fallen branch. 

“Mmhmm….” hummed Pidge as she tucked a handful of twigs under her arm. 

Pidge’s eyes lazily trailed over the forest floor picking up whatever pieces of stick that she spotted; which surprisingly, wasn’t a lot. 

“Yeesh, you’d think you’d find bigger sticks in a forest. Not little baby twigs…” Pidge muttered to herself as she tossed a damp broken stick over her shoulder when she heard a loud rustle overhead. 

The girl reflexively turned her head upwards. A couple of birds took off as the afternoon sun shone through the minute holes in the thick emerald canopy above her. Pidge looked about. She could have sworn she felt eyes on her. 

“Keith? Is that you?” called Pidge looking around for her friend but Keith was nowhere in sight. 

Pidge heard another rustle behind her. “Keith? Come on! This is not funny!”

The girl began to retrace her steps back, having become a little panicked at the thought she might possibly be lost. Pidge could feel a pair of eyes boring a hole in her back. 

“Keith!!!” Pidge called out again as she found a big stick on the ground and picked it up, holding it by her side to soothe her uneasiness. 

She began to pick up the pace as she felt a presence come towards. 

“Keith?! Keeeeeiiith?!” Pidge called a little when she saw something dart out at the corner of her eye, making her jump as she brandished her protective stick in front of her like a sword as she dropped her twig bundle. 

“Who’s there?!” she demanded, trying to sound brave when there was another rustle making her flinch again. 

She was so focused on trying to pinpoint the sound that she was unaware of the figure creeping up slowly behind her. 

“Hi," said a familiar voice as a hand suddenly clapped her on the shoulder, startling Pidge so much that she screamed loudly and immediately swung her protective stick as hard as she could at the figure behind her. 

“WHOAH! Watch it!" yelped Keith jumping out of harm’s way just in time. 

Pidge heaved a huge sigh of relief once she realised who it was as she dropped her stick and looked angry. 

“Son of a- Dang it Keith! You scared the living essence right out of me, ya big Doof!!!” wailed Pidge, stamping her foot and huffing in embarrassment. 

Keith blinked as he looked at the fluffed up girl in front of him as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“I'm sorry Pidge I had drifted off farther than I meant to gathering wood for camp I didn't realize you weren't behind me and had to turn myself around,” Keith apologized.”Though are you okay? You seemed really spooked when I came back.”

That earned him a nice whack from the stick Pidge had used earlier as she picked it up again. Keith let her get him this time as she huffed and went to collect her scattered collection.

“I'm fine I just thought I felt someone was watching me and assumed it was you playing a trick on me. I'm really not cut out for the woods,” Pidge whined making Keith laugh while mussing up her hair almost fondly.

“You just have to get use to it, Hunk and I were nervous when Uncle Bolin and Mako took us out into the woods to train,” Keith said. “You'll enjoy it once you get used to it. If it helps, just think of the material if we find it.”

“Not  **IF** .  **WHEN** ! Because I refuse to go back to Republic City empty handed!” Pidge declared determined getting a glint in her eye.

“That’s the spirit~ “ chuckled Keith with a smile as he began walking off with Pidge marching after him.

Unknown to them, an invisible figure slinked out into the open and faded into view as it watched the two walk away before disappearing into thin air once more.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was early evening by the time the two got back to camp.

Thace had already gotten the tents pitched and the rest of the equipment set up. He smiled as he looked up from the prep table where he was gutting some fish he caught in the river.

“About time you two came back, I almost figured you kids got lost in there,” Thace said good naturedly as Keith formed a small log pile while Pidge dumped her collection of sticks in the firepit Keith dug out earlier.

Keith smiled sheepishly. “Hehe...almost… Anything you need us to do, Thace?”

Thace just shook his head. “Why don’t you two take a break then prepare for dinner? We’ll go over the plan for tomorrow later.”

The two younger ones gave Thace thumbs ups as they immediately kicked off their shoes and dashed towards the river.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Okay I take it back this is so nice no crowds or annoying kids running around splashing you,” Pidge sighed as she relaxed in the river and was examining all the different rocks on the bottom of the river.

“See told you it would grow on you eventually hahah,” Keith chuckled as he was skipping stones waist deep in water."It really is nice out here.”

“You definitely needed this two weeks ago you moron,” Pidge huffed. “Don't think Thace and I don't have a full list of things to watch for you in case you decide to pull another one of your stunts.” 

“How bad?” Keith asked looked at Pidge who smirked right back.

“They want a day by day record kept on the whole journey that me and Thace are on with you and you can't see it, ” Pidge snickered making Keith groan. 

Pidge eyeballed Keith a little before a playful smirk grew on her face. “Soooo something has been on my mind.”

“Yeah?” Keith asked as he played with a rock between his fingers aiming to skip it and make it to the other side.

“Do you have a crush on Lance? Cuz you were clinging to him rather cutely back in the medic trailer~” Pidge asked with faux innocence. 

Caught off guard by the question just as he was about to throw the rock, Keith misplaced his footing, causing him to comically slip feet up and splash into the water. 

Pidge howled with laughter as she watched him flounder a bit before Keith was able to regain his bearings. Keith scrunched his face at Pidge who was practically in tears from laughing too hard. 

It was only after Keith spewed water in her face did Pidge finally stop. 

“EeeeeWw!!!!” squealed Pidge in disgust. 

“Ugh! Real mature Keith! Reeeeeeaaaal mature!” grumbled the girl while it was Keith’s turn to burst out laughing. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Later on, the trio sat around the campfire eating as Keith and Pidge huddled together for warmth.

Pidge’s clothes were still a little damp from earlier while Keith, being a firebender, simply raised his body temperature until all the water evaporated from his garments. 

“Stupid firebending abilities…” Pidge grumbled making Keith grin right back at her before he scooted over letting Pidge use him as a drying source. She sighed in content as she began feeling warmer much quickly.

“So what's the plan for tomorrow? We’re not going to randomly look around the forest and hope we find something,right?” Pidge asked  hopefully once she was a bit warmer. ”I mean if other people knew about this material there would've been more than just us here looking for it.”

“She has a point Thace do you have a map or something to go off of?” Keith asked his caretaker.

“I have my sources," smirked Thace mysteriously."Don’t you worry bout a thing. Tomorrow we’ll be heading up the river. If we leave at sunrise we should be able to cover at least a quarter of the journey.”

Pidge’s eyes bulged. “A QUAR- Just how far is this mysterious place?!”

“From today? About three to four days give or take.”

“Told ya you better get used to it Pidge~” smirked Keith as he simply shut Pidge’s jaw that fell open. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

That night, all was quiet as the group lay asleep in their tents. 

Pidge buried herself in her sleeping bag, tossing and turning. She couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness she had been feeling ever since the came to the forest. It was like a pair of eyes were constantly watching her. 

Slowly, Pidge sat up and exited her tent while clutching her pillow, cautiously making her way to Keith’s where the teen was sleeping soundly. 

_ “Keith? Keith!”  _ called Pidge in a loud whisper causing Keith awake with a small start as he blearily rubbed his eyes and sat up with a yawn. 

“Ugh… Pidge?... What’s up? It’s late….”

Pidge hugged her pillow closer and sat down next to Keith. “I know… and I’m really sorry.. It’s just that I… I can’t sleep…”

Keith was a little more alert as he turned to the younger girl in concern. “Bad dream?”

The girl shook her head. “I know you said I have to get used to it but... Sleeping outdoors... Weeeellll….”

“Feels weird?”

Pidge vigorously nodded her head before looking at Keith timidly. “Could I… maybe...?”

Keith took one look at the girl’s bashful face and smiled as he patted her head, getting what she was trying to ask. Without another word, Keith made some room and lifted his blanket, allowing Pidge to slowly crawl in and lay down. 

Keith too lay down while adjusting himself so that they ended up back to back. Pidge snuggled a bit closer and settled down contented, feeling comforted by the soothing warmth of Keith’s back. 

“Goodnight Pidge…” yawned the firebender falling back asleep almost instantly with a light snore while Pidge smiled a bit and closed her eyes. 

“Night…” she whispered back as she finally was able to drift off to sleep. 

 

 

Unknown to the slumbering group, a figure emerged from the shadows of the forest, slinking towards their campsite. It sniffed the strange objects the group brought with them, wondering their purpose before heading towards the tents themselves. 

Its large shadow loomed over the tents as it approached closer and closer to the unsuspecting sleeping people, blissfully unaware of whatever was nearing their vulnerable forms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> The young inventor slipped a little on some moss sending her sliding into some bushes. Pidge was practically hyperventilating as she could hear the monster getting closer. 
> 
> Suddenly, Pidge saw a hole large enough for her among some tangled roots of a nearby tree. Keeping her body low, Pidge scrambled as fast as she could towards the roots and dived in.
> 
> The girl’s heart was thumping viciously in her chest as she tried to stifle her heavy breathing. She curled herself as small as she could get in that little crawl space. She could hear heavy padding so close to where she was hiding.


	21. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge tries to figure out her dream and learns things.

Pidge was having the strangest dream.

The girl found herself wandering the most beautiful emerald forest ever. Green was everywhere she looked. Everything felt so real to her. The sensation of the soft moss beneath her feet, the sweet scent of fresh air and fragrant plants, and tranquil sounds of the nature around her.

What was most peculiar though, was that even though Pidge considered herself to not be a fan of being in nature, she oddly felt right at home where she was.

“It's weird I never really appreciated plants...I mean sure I could like flowers enough but not to the point I'd willing go to a flower field...yet this is strangely relaxing …..” she muttered as she walked. 

She stopped when she had to lean backwards to stare at a huge tree that was in front of her gawking. 

“Holy spirits.... that's a huge tree......”

Pidge craned her neck up to attempt to see the top.  **Huge** tree, was an understatement. The tree was so ridiculously large that Pidge found herself continuing  to back up  until her back ran into something that felt...fuzzy? 

It wasn’t until Pidge felt the thing raise slowly that she jumped forward in shock. 

It was ALIVE!

Pidge slowly turned until she found herself looking straight into a pair of huge yellow eyes, a large black nose and mouthful of fangs about as long as her arms.

 

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH…………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ ** screamed Pidge in terror as she took off in the opposite direction from...whatever it was back there.

 

Pidge could hear a deep growl and the thumping of running feet coming after her.

Pidge was practically flying over logs and clamoring over tall buttress roots. She didn’t dare look back for fear of tripping over anything.

The young inventor slipped a little on some moss sending her sliding into some bushes. Pidge was practically hyperventilating as she could hear the  monster getting closer. 

Suddenly, Pidge saw a hole large enough for her among some tangled roots of a nearby tree. Keeping her body low, Pidge scrambled as fast as she could towards the roots and dived in.

The girl’s heart was thumping viciously in her chest as she tried to stifle her heavy breathing. She curled herself as small as she could get in that little crawl space. She could hear heavy padding so close to where she was hiding.

She covered her mouth trying to muffle her noises as she tried to stay calm and not to accidentally alert the beast that was chasing her. She didn't even want to know what was chasing her if the teeth were that huge!

‘ _ Deep calming breaths, oh man oh man oh man, I'll be okay, I'll be okay, as long as that whatever it was doesn't find me. That's all I need to worry about staying alive!’ _ Pidge thought to herself as she slowed her breathing until back to normal and let out a sigh. She didn't hear anything moving around her and managed to untangle herself from the shrubbery and poke her head out.

She looked both ways and smiled when she didn't see the beast until she looked forward and was nose to nose with said beast. Yellow eyes stared at her as the beast now up close looked a lot like….. a lion? 

Making a frightened squeaking sound and trying to scramble away, Pidge’s escape was thwarted as the lion was having none of that. Before Pidge knew it, the lion managed to grasp her by the back of her top and carried her off like if she was her kitten.

**_“KEEEEEEIIIITHH!!!!!!”_ ** wailed Pidge in terror.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge awoke with a gasp as she bolted upright.

Pidge’s heart was still racing like crazy although she was able to calm herself once she realized it was a dream. 

The girl exhaled slowly as she noticed a morning sunbeam peaking through the opening of the tent flap. Pidge looked over to her side to find it empty.

Keith must have woken up earlier, she deduced.

A couple of hard whacks and thumps combined with some grunts outside the tent caught Pidge’s attention.

Pidge slowly stepped out of the tent in time to see Keith sailing through the air and delivering a strong kick to Thace who caught the leg and practically pushed the teenager back. Keith backflipped, righting himself up as he landed on his feet before launching himself at Thace again.

Pidge’s eyes popped open as she pulled on her glasses.

Both men sparring before her were shirtless and  **_hot!!!_ **

Literally and figuratively!

Pidge couldn’t help but blush a little. She had seen Keith shirtless before when he was being dressed for the role of the Princess. She could not help but admire his lean yet well defined musculature that still had the wardrobe and makeup people gushing about for days.

Thace on the other hand was just….wow. That was the only word Pidge could use to describe the older man’s physique. 

Although Pidge could tell he was much older than Shiro, Thace had the body of a warrior that defied his age. A strong, broad back, well-muscled arms with a big chest and defined abs that would attract both women  **and** men. 

Pidge was not particularly interested in other people but boy was she getting a whole truckload of eye-candy that morning.

_ ‘Maybe I should figure out how to make a recorder and show the dorks that are crushing on Keith this,’ _ Pidge couldn't help but plot in her head as her mind started to go through plans and formulas. 

Though her eyes kept staring at the two, Pidge decided to take a seat by the burnt out fire pit as she watched the two train together in their own world.

She couldn't help but be impressed by them both, Keith was agile and flexible as he kept on his toes looking for any opening while Thace having more experience stayed solidly where he was barely moving as he defended and maneuvered Keith’s moves away from him.

“Alright that's good for now, Pidge is awake so go to the river and we'll wash up, ” Thace said as he wiped his head."We’ll hold off on sword practice and work with your movements. No bending. ”

“Hey Thace, are you a bender by any chance?” Pidge asked as she tossed the two their water canteens which they took thankfully.

“Thace isn't a bender but he's very good with any weapons he can get his hands on,” Keith replied. “The training room back in Mom’s place? All of those are for Thace when he trains me, though he's proficient in healing and some chi techniques.”

“If you're interested Pidge I can show you some basic training with chi techniques and basic defensive moves,” Thace offered. “I wouldn't mind taking another student since we’re together.”

“I-if you’re sure? I mean, I’d love too but I don’t really have much experience with combat...” Pidge replied.

Thace gave a chuckle as he approached the young girl and placed a hand on her head. “That won’t be a problem, Pidge,” said Thace endearingly like a father would to a daughter that Pidge’s eyes couldn’t help but sparkle up at him.

Keith swears if Pidge had a tail, it would be wagging.

“We can start early tomorrow. But for now, we should get some food in our bodies and prepare to move,” instructed Thace as Pidge and Keith nodded in agreement.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of the day was spent trekking on an unmarked path through the dense forests up a hill.

Pidge trailed behind right at the end slightly exhausted using a large stick to help her walk. She had lost track how long they had been walking. Her surroundings was humid if her frizzed hair was no indication. Thankfully the thick canopy above them protected them from the sun.

Due to the lack of noise around them, Pidge’s mind immediately wandered back to her nightmare from the night before.

Just what was it about that dream? It felt so real! 

“Urgh just what kind of dream is that? A green lion?” Pidge muttered to herself trying to put together why she dreamed that. Her dreams usually involved her inventions or some kind of breakthrough never about forests and animals.

‘ _ Though then there was the feeling of being hauled off like a kitten for some reason so bright side it wasn't trying to eat me...OR WAS IT?! _ ’ Pidge thought getting irritated.  _ ‘GAH!!! I’M SO PISSED I DON’T GET IT!!!’ _

Things that really bothered her were the unknown and things that couldn't be explained without a reasonable solution. So this dream was really pushing her buttons.

Pidge was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not notice Keith was asking her a question.

“Hey Pidge are you doing ok…..” Keith was about to ask as he turned his head to check on the youngest member only to have his voice trail off at the super dark and annoyed expression on Pidge’s face. “Never mind….”   
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


By early evening, the trio had found and settled down in a new spot. Once Thace had debriefed them again on the route on the plan for the next day, they all turned in early with Pidge bunking with Keith once more in the same tent.

Pidge huffed as she fluffed her pillow and took off her glasses. 

_ “Right! Time to sleep!” _ she whispered to herself.

“You said something Pidge…?” yawned Keith sleepily.

“Nope! Not a thing!” squeaked Pidge as she quickly lay down and pulled the blanket over her head.  _ “Goodnight!” _

Keith cracked an eye open before shrugging and snuggling down himself. “Yaaawn….night…”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge was only half surprised to find herself experiencing the same dream again the second she closed her eyes.

Call it an intuition.

Pidge’s eyes darted around the forest just keeping alert for the giant lion. 

She heard a rustle, making her snap her head around, but she saw nothing.

Movement darted at the corner of her eye.

Pidge flinched but again, she saw nothing.

The girl cautiously began to move through the forest, her ears listening out for anymore movement.

For a while, everything seemed quiet as Pidge slowly began to relax.

Unknown to her though, the green lion was lying on a branch high above in the trees, curiously looking down at the girl.

The lion stealthily jumped from branch to branch as it followed the girl’s movements.

Pidge kept looking in all directions jumpy at every little sound that was made as she kept looking for the giant green cat that caught her last time.

“I'll find you before you find me…” Pidge muttered under her breath as she could see a clearing ahead of her. Sighing that at least she was dreaming so she didn't feel that tired unlike if this was the real world.

Just as she reached the clearing she heard a rustling above her and let out a surprised screech when a blur dived down and tackled her, sending them both into a tumble. She soon felt a weight around her and a warm breath surrounding her. Craning her head she saw the same lion like last time only this time she could hear the lion…. purring? 

“H-hey lemme go!” Pidge said struggling to get out but the lion let out an annoyed huffed as she curled her paws tighter around Pidge, nuzzling her head before she started to lick her cheek as if she was grooming Pidge.

Pidge lay frozen and confused as she let the lion...lioness? Continue to run her rough tongue over Pidge’s back and through her hair.

After lying there for what seemed like forever to Pidge, the girl gradually felt the weight on her get lighter.

Although still a little nervous, Pidge slowly turned around to see the green feline had become a lot smaller as the lion stepped off Pidge and sat down.

By all means, she was still larger than Pidge, but now that the girl got a good look at her, Pidge wasn’t so afraid anymore.

The green lion let out a small croon as she watched Pidge sit up properly before the lioness inched slightly closer.

Pidge warily raised her hand and reached out to the lion who looked at hand, then to Pidge and back again. Suddenly, Pidge felt a soft muzzle and a warm, wet nose press into her hand as the lioness crooned again, rubbing her head against the girl’s hand.

PIdge couldn’t help but give a small smile as she stroked the beast’s head.

“Aw...you’re not so scary huh girl?” smiled Pidge as she crawled close to the lion. “You were the one who's been following me this whole time, haven’t you?”

The lioness chuffed at the girl, slow blinking at her as she curled around Pidge, nuzzling into the girl’s neck, eliciting a ticklish laugh as Pidge fell over.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge was abruptly woken up as her head rolled off the pillow and hit the tent floor hard.

“GAH! Son of a-!” gasped Pidge sitting and clutching her head.

“Oh good you’re awake,” noted Keith as he popped his head into the tent. “Come on, Thace is gonna begin the lesson!”

The pain from Pidge’s head lump was instantly forgotten as she became alert. “Oh! R-right!” she exclaimed as she scrambled to go get changed while pushing Keith out of the tent.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge was cursing her body as she was struggling to do push ups Thace had her do as a warm up. Even if it was much less than the inverted situps Keith was currently doing on a nearby branch, she's never done this much physical activity unless she was looking for new scrap metal!

“Am...I done yet?” Pidge panted as she felt her arms were jelly as Thace helped her up. “Please tell me this is it?”

“No it's not but I'm not going to give you anything you can't handle don't worry Pidge it'll be worth it in the end alright?” Thace assured. We’ll work with what your body can do and then slowly try to increase it. Alright since you finished the warm up let's try seeing you throw a punch right, I'll be correcting your stance.”

Pidge nodded as she exhaled and took up a stance she had seen Keith done before. Thace helped position her arms into a boxing stance. 

Giving the girl a once over, Thace nodded in satisfaction before holding up a rolled up sleeping bag.

“Ok, show me what you got.”

Pidge nodded before she delivered a right jab towards the makeshift punching bag. 

“Again,” commanded Thace.

Pidge threw another jab.

“Two hits.”

***Thud-Thud!***  went two more consecutive punches.

“At ease, Pidge,”Thace said making Pidge sigh in relief as she relaxed and went to go drink some water.

“So? How was I?”

“Not bad. You know how to clench your fists. That’s important in punching. Power-wise? Could use some work, but based on your gender,body mass, age and of course your general physical prowess, that’s to be expected.”

Pidge could not help but feel a little self conscious which must have shown on her face because Thace gave an amused chuckle before ruffling her hair. “No worries, once I’ve covered the basics with you, you’d be able to take down people twice your size!”

“The probability of that actually happening to someone like me sounds unlikely but I trust you….”

Thace smiled as he held up the rolled up bundle again. “Keep your fists parallel to your shoulders and make sure your arm goes straight out. Put your shoulder into it, too. Get used to the movement. Basic punching, steady rhythm.” 

Pidge nodded as she began punching according to Thace’s instructions. As she did, she briefly glanced over to Keith who was performing basic firebending stances.

“So...how long have you known Keith?” Pidge asked as she continued the punching exercise.

“For many years actually. I was one of Lady Asami’s many self defense instructors when she was younger before I retired to just becoming a simple butler.”

“Why’d you quit?” Pidge asked as Thace instructed her to do rapid punches, counting how many she could do before she felt worn down.

“Decided to take a break and just play more security for the Lady. At least that was the plan I had. Take care of Lady Asami and Lady Korra until they had chosen an heir or passed on the company somewhere as they retired... As you can guess that plan got pushed up when they adopted Young Master Keith, ” Thace said fondly watching Keith practice. “When they brought him home he was...curious as a kitten you could say.”

Pidge laughed imagining Keith as a tiny black kitten pawing at everything and running in and out of the furniture in the huge mansion making the bodyguard smile.

“Overtime when Lady Asami and Lady Korra had to tend to their duties Keith was left with  me a lot. He’s literally grown with me. He was troublesome like any young child is but there was just something that made him special and it’s not as if Lady Korra and Lady Asami pushed him onto me. They trust me to protect Keith.”

“Is that why I sometimes hear him call you dad? because you’re pretty much his father figure when he was growing up?” Pidge asked. “It wasn’t weird for you when he called you that?”

Thace chuckled once more. “It was a surprise at first to say the least. But as time went on it felt more and more natural. Dare I say I grew to love him as if he was my own son.”

Thace finally gave Pidge a break as the girl sighed in relief and smiled fondly. “Awww….that’s so sweet~”

“Indeed," said Thace as he wiped his forehead with a towel.”Come on now, go wash up. We’ll wrap up for now.”

“Thace!!” called Keith as he jogged up to the two."We should make a move soon. It looks like a storm’s coming, judging by those clouds rolling in.”

“Alright kid let’s go jump in the river and do a quick wash in the river and pack up. Storms like these can pick up fast and before you know its already storming on top of you. The two nodded and followed Thace’s instructions getting as clean as they could quickly, both making sure not to look at each other. They jumped when they heard the rumbling above and picked up their pace.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the time they were on the trail the trio was soaking wet trying to keep as much water out of their faces as they tried to make it to the next resting site.

“Where is it anyway Thace?” Pidge yelled over the storm they were trudging through, she nearly fell over a root if Keith wasn’t behind her and pulled her up before she got a face full of mud.

“A couple miles! We’re going to have to trudge up a hill but after that rest site we should almost be where we want to be,” Thace shouted back, “Stay close! Once we get close to the hills, there should be a cave where we can take shelter!”

“You okay Pidge?” Keith asked leaning closer so they didn’t have to yell.

“I think so!” Pidge said as it felt she was walking through quicksand as the ground was eating up her boots as she moved which was making it harder to walk. Her foot suddenly sunk a lot deeper than before making her struggle to pull her foot out, she grabbed her leg and yanked it as hard as she could.

“Come on you stupid mud, let go of my foot!!” Pidge shouted as Keith turned around and reached out to offer a helping hand but Pidge waved Keith off. “I got this, gimme a min.”

Wanting to make sure the boot came out of the mud with her foot, Pidge grabbed her leg and gave one more forceful pull. It worked she got her foot out, unfortunately she had too much momentum making her fall backwards and slide down the towards the river bank.

“PIDGE!” yelled Keith as he attempted to make a grab for the girl only to miss her by inches. 

“KEEEEEEEEIIIIIIITH…!!!!!!” screamed Pidge  sliding rapidly down  the muddy hill, her arms flailing to catch something to stop her descent. 

Suddenly, her bag snagged against something in the mud, causing Pidge to be forcibly yanked free from the straps, sending her tumbling roughly into the rushing current of the river with a splash. 

“PIDGE, NO!!” cried Keith in horror.

Pidge spluttered as she emerged from the water, floundering as she went under a few times.

“PIDGE!” Keith slid down the slope, ready to dive in but was quickly held back by Thace.

“Keith, no! The current’s too strong! This way!” yelled Thace, dropping his pack and grabbing a rope as the two raced along the river bank, their eyes concentrated on Pidge.

Pidge gasped as she was able to emerge from the water.

_ “*Cough-cough!* KEITH!”  _ Pidge gasped before going under again.

With Thace holding onto one end of the rope, Keith quickly knotted the other end around his waist before blasting two fire streams from his palms behind him into order to propel him ahead into the water towards the girl.

Keith landed in with a splash and began swimming as fast as he could with the current  towards Pidge who was emerging less and less. Fear was gripping Keith’s insides tighter and tighter as he dove underwater the second Pidge went under again. 

His vision was blurry under the rush of the river with sediments and debris whipping around him, but he was still able to make out the bright greenish hues of Pidge’s unconscious form standing out against the murky browns. Keith kicked faster, allowing the current to push him further.

He was getting closer.

_ ‘Pidge!’  _ Keith reached his hand to make a grab for her when he suddenly felt a yank on the rope around his waist, pulling him away just inches from the girl as watched in horror her slipping away into the dark murkiness.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Keith coughed violently as he was hauled out of the water by Thace via the rope.

“Keith! Keith! Talk to me, Son!” Thace said worriedly, patting Keith’s back when the teenager punched him square in the jaw.

“Why did you pull me out?! I was so close to saving her!!!!” demanded Keith angrily.

“I didn’t have a choice! The current was getting too strong! Any longer in there I would have have lost you too!” snarled Thace back before softening his expression and pulling Keith into his arms. 

“We have to get to higher ground. We’ll look for Pidge once the storm lets up. We can only hope the spirits will spare her life…..” said Thace grimly as Keith sobbed into his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
>  
> 
> Drown out all sounds…. 
> 
> Focus on your friends…. 
> 
> The forest will be your guide…… 
> 
> Pidge gave a slow exhale and concentrated on picturing Keith and Thace. 'I need to know if they are safe…’


	22. Mori of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge narrowly escapes death and gets to know her savior.

_ It was cold….so cold…. _ Pidge thought in the echoes of her mind. 

Was she breathing? Was she still alive? Was she even moving?

Is this how it all ends for her?

_ ‘So many things I haven’t done yet…..Mom….Dad….Matt…..’ _

Pidge could feel herself slowly slipping away as the coldness was enveloping her more and more.

There was a gripping sensation at the back of her neck and then….

 

Darkness…..

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge gasped loudly inhaling large amounts of air, coughing out water violently as she tried to calm her racing heart. 

Where was she? Last she recalled she had fallen into the rushing river, pulled underwater by the current reaching out to grasp Keith’s hand and then darkness. 

She groaned as she felt herself making sure she was in one piece, besides being soaked, cold and scratched up she was okay. 

Her glasses were missing. Pidge deduced they must have been swept away in the storm. Not that it mattered, Pidge was farsighted anyhow.

Looking around she saw she was in some sort of leaf shelter hidden among the trees, the larger plants managing to keep the water from breaking into the shelter.

“Who...saved me?” Pidge mumbled.

Thace had said that the trail was used by very little people who knew of it so it's not like there would be a ton of people who would've seen or rescued her, not to mention still be outside in the stormy weather still going on.

She heard a low familiar rumble behind her and her mouth dropped when she saw the lion from her dreams slowly fade into existence in front of her and sat down in front of the confused girl. The lion leaned forward and nuzzled the girl, licking her like she was trying to clean her. 

The Green Lion curled around Pidge before continuing to groom her. 

Pidge wasn't complaining, the Green Lion was warm. Without another word, she positioned herself comfortably against the big cat’s warm green fur which gave off a calming smell of petrichor. 

Pidge rode the rising and falling of the feline’s body as the combination of the comforting warmth and gentle croons along with exhaustion lulled her back to sleep. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

A beam of sunlight broke through a tiny crack in the shelter and shone on Pidge’s face, stirring the girl from her sleep. 

Pidge sat up with a gasp as she looked around to find herself alone once more on her makeshift bed of soft moss. 

There was a sweet smell of berries, which alerted Pidge to the pretty purplish flowers growing around her. 

A croon made the girl jump in surprise as she turned to see the Green Lion phasing into view once more carrying something bundled in a large leaf. 

The lion placed the bundle down in front of Pidge, letting it fall open to reveal an assortment of peaches, plums, along with other small nuts and wild berries. 

The lion let out a croon as she nudged the fruits towards Pidge with her nose and looked at the girl expectantly. 

“All this for me?” asked Pidge curiously. 

The Green Lion tilted her head with an expression that read;  **_‘Obviously!’_ **

“Wow… thanks~” said Pidge gratefully as she helped herself. 

The green lion sat on her haunches as she observed Pidge eating the food and purred rather pleased that she was eating it.

“So...are you like some sort of spirit? Well actually that should be obvious seeing you just phased  from thin air, but I always thought most spirits were intangible when in this world and could only touch things in the spirit world, also why did you come to me?” Pidge asked as if she was expecting an answer from the lion.

The lion tilted her head before she stood up and moved closer nuzzling Pidge crooning. Pidge sighed knowing that wasn't an answer but she still reached out and scratched the lion behind her ears.

“I mean it's pretty amazing I can even touch you like a normal cat,” Pidge said. “Thank you for saving me uh...Green? Uh, do you actually have a name?”

The lion flicked her ears as she touched Pidge’s forehead with her nose. 

 

**_Mori…_ **

 

Pidge jumped a little in surprise as she looked about bewilderingly. 

That voice came out of nowhere yet at the same time it was like a tiny spark in her brain. 

Pidge slowly turned to the Green Lion who looked at her intently before chuffing. 

 

**_My name is Mori…_ **

 

“Mori… you’re Mori?” Pidge asked slowly and unsurely. 

Mori appeared to smile as she bowed her head at the girl. 

“Ok.. Um, Mori! I’m Pidge, but something tells me you knew that didn't you?” greeted Pidge with a smile. 

The lion made a sound similar to laughter as she lay down in front of Pidge.

“Thanks for saving and feeding me, girl. Now, I don’t suppose you know how to help find the others?”

Mori gave a rumble as she stood up and stretched before tugging on Pidge’s sleeve. The girl understood the gesture she got up and stretched herself, following Mori out of the den. 

As they walked Pidge couldn't help but be amazed at Mori.

When she walked flowers seemed to grow where she stepped and disappeared when she lifted her foot up, not only that the plants seemed to just part ways for them or make new paths like a bridge or branches over a river.

Pidge gripped Mori’s fur tightly as she watched this happen around her and just started talking to break the silence. 

“You know I'm always told I'm brilliant with my brains and what I'm able to create like Lady Asami,” Pidge started but sighed. “But sometimes I wish I was able to move the elements like Keith, Lance and Lotor do. Those are my friends by the way."

Mori just gave a small growl of acknowledgement.

“Anyways, it’s not like I'm complaining though. I know there are tons of people who can't bend and are amazing like Lady Asami and Thace,” Pidge continued."They're my friends too.”

Mori’s eye rolling went unnoticed by Pidge. 

Suddenly, the lion came to a stop front of a particular tree, prompting Pidge to do the same. 

Pidge widened her eyes when she saw the size of the tree. 

“Woah….” she breathed checking the sheer massive size of the tree, way bigger than any building she has seen. 

A brief sense of familiarity washed over her as she took in her surroundings. 

“I’ve been here before…in my dream…” Pidge said softly in realization when looked over and caught Mori’s gaze. 

“This was where I first met you…”

Mori crooned when she suddenly wrapped Pidge with her tail and tossed the girl on to her back. 

“Hey! What are y- **_ARRRRRGH!!!!!”_ **

Pidge clung tightly to Mori’s back as the green lion began running up the tree, jumping from branch to branch, occasionally climbing some creepers. 

Pidge was trying not to fall off with how fast Mori was moving, and why was she actually climbing the tree!? She highly doubted the rain was so bad and flooded the area that Keith and Thace would be forced to take higher ground.

“Mori!! What are you doing we’re suppose to be looking for my friends!” Pidge shouted as Mori seemed to ignore her and continued climbing higher and higher. Pidge at this point didn't want to look down as she just clenched her eyes shut and waited for Mori to stop.

Thankfully that happened after a few minutes where she felt Mori slow down and sat down making Pidge slide down her back. With a thump she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she was sitting on a large branch that could've been as big as the whole racing track in Lady Asami’s home. She stood up but immediately felt Mori nudging her to the trunk of the tree.

“Mori? What is it you want me to do, exactly?” Pidge asked as Mori sat to the side and stared at her. Looking between Mori and the tree she raised her hand hesitantly and touched the tree.

Pidge blinked a little in confusion. “I don’t get it?”

Mori crooned as lifted a paw and placed over Pidge’s hand, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. 

Pidge was still a little confused but she did likewise. 

 

**_Drown out all sounds…._ **

 

**_Focus on your friends…._ **

 

**_The forest will be your guide……_ **

 

Pidge gave a slow exhale and concentrated on picturing Keith and Thace.  _ 'I need to know if they are safe…’  _

Suddenly Pidge felt this strong pulling sensation from within as images began flashing in her mind. Various flora and fauna zipped past her as if she was moving at an incredible speed.

 

She could see it all! 

 

Every nook and cranny of the forest!

 

Large Pig-Hippos to the far East right down to the tiny sugar gliders a sleep in their nest in the North. 

 

**_*Flash!*_ **

 

Suddenly, there they were. Pidge could see them! 

 

Keith! Thace! 

 

They were looking so worried. Keith in particular looked impatient and frustrated as he tore through the vegetation as they ran along the river. 

 

_ 'I'm here guys! I’m here! I’m alright!’  _ Pidge tried to alert them. 

 

**_*Flash!*_ **

 

Pidge fell on her butt as soon as she stepped away from the tree trunk. 

Mori walked over to her and nudged to see if she was alright. 

Pidge looked up at the lion with determination in her eyes. 

“I know the way,” was all Pidge said with a satisfied smile. 

Mori appeared to smile as she bowed her head and touched Pidge’s with her nose. 

Pidge smiled calmly as the girl closed her eyes as they both began to glow green brightly. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_“Pidge! PIIIIIIIIIDGE!!!!”_ ** yelled Keith hoarsely as he scrambled over fallen logs and mud hills along the river. 

“Keith be careful!” Thace called  as he raced after his charge. 

He had to practically force Keith into a quickly made shelter to keep themselves dry and not get sick from the rain storm last night. Though it hardly deterred Keith as he was anxious the whole night tossing and turning the whole time muttering about Pidge and getting her back.

Thace was happy Keith had made a new friend quickly but he worried about how frantic his charge was becoming. 

Several times, Thace could see Keith’s eyes nearly flash gold several times. He easily kept up with him making sure he didn’t slip and fall away into the river as Pidge had, but he could feel the same sentiments that Keith was feeling at losing Pidge. 

“We have to find her Thace for all we know she could be sick with pneumonia and cold and...and…” Keith said as he continued to break through the foliage until he felt a tight grip on his arm making Keith swerve around and stare at Thace. 

“Thace…”

“I am worried for Pidge as well, but galloping through the woods panicking is going to help no one Keith. What have I taught you when we train?” Thace said pulling Keith close to him, as Keith leaned against his surrogate father.

“To keep calm and think clearly...that patience yields focus...If I just take time to look at all the possibilities and figure out what I need to do,” Keith recited, his breathing calming down. “OK...You’re right….I just wish we had some way of knowing she’s ok…”

Thace patted the back of Keith’s head comfortingly before standing him straight. “Hey, we'll find her.”

Keith gave a small reassured smile when suddenly he felt his mark glow. 

Thace and Keith looked down at his wrist to see the flame like markings begin to twist up his arm as Keith’s eyes began to flash gold. 

“Keith?" Thace called out unsurely when suddenly Keith began to take off towards into woods on all fours, away from the river. 

“Keith!” exclaimed Thace as he ran after the boy. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Keith ran through the forest. He could see all that was going on. He knew what he was doing but it wasn’t him moving. 

_ ‘Hino...Hino do you know where Pidge is?’  _ Keith thought as he allowed Hino to guide him towards Pidge, at least he hopes it was Pidge.

He felt he could trust Hino’s instincts on this and just let her take control and pray to the spirits that she lead him to Pidge. He could hear Thace behind him but all he could think about was finding and getting to Pidge. 

They practically backtracked a bit until Hino had him go through some more foliage as he leapt over several fallen trees probably washed over from the storm. 

His boots sunk into the mud as he breath heavily, he had no idea where he was. All he could see was a vast field of long grass, flowers and trees sporadically. The glow faded from his eyes as he looked around why he was brought here.

“PIDGE!! Pidge are you here?!” Keith couldn’t help but shout into the empty area. He waited on baited breath for a reply. When he heard nothing at first he slumped over trying to figure out Hino’s message. 

He was so into his own head he failed to witness a glowing figure arrive a few feet in front of Keith.

Suddenly, found himself staring up into the bright blue sky with a laughing amber colored girl on top of him laughing happily.

 

“KEITH!”

 

“PIDGE?!”

 

Thace caught up with worried face only to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Keith hugging a laughing Pidge tightly. 

“Keith… I can’t breathe~!”

“You had me scared young lady! Let me have this!" 

“Oh thank the spirits…..” sighed Thace with a smile. “Good to see you’re alright, Pidge.”

“How did you manage to escape the river?” Keith asked standing up with the girl as she gave a small smile. 

“Well… I had a  **_little_ ** help~” she answered waving her left hand a little, causing her sleeve to drop. 

Thace and Keith made small gasps. 

 

There, just glistening oh so slightly on Pidge’s left wrist, was a bright green paw print. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
>  
> 
> “What changed?” Pidge asked. “You can't go from being a non-bender to a bender out of nowhere. Hmm but then again we had people remove other people’s bending powers….”
> 
> “I don’t know really. Hino has been a part of me since I was a baby. I don’t understand any of this myself…..” Keith said, a bit of frustration evident in his voice. 
> 
> That was when Thace cleared his voice to grab their attention. 
> 
> “Perhaps I can shed some light on this situation?” offered the butler.


	23. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge finally learn about their lions while Thace knows more than he lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy: It's doozy of a two-sie!!!

**“** Keith you have a mark like this too?” Pidge asked once they had settled in the field. Pidge sitting in Keith’s lap with his arms wrapped around her refusing to let her out of his sight. 

Pidge saw the red mark on Keith as it was on her own arm only the opposite.

“Yeah… I’ve had it for a while… ”. Keith asked, frowning as he looked between Thace and Pidge. “Pidge, this may sound weird but have you ever dreamed about lions?”

“Uh...would it be weird to say I haven't up until a few days ago since we entered the forest?” Pidge replied. “At first I was scared, but eventually I found she actually was a friend.  Mori was the one who saved me from the river and took care of me all this time...if it weren’t for her I wouldn’t have found my way  back to you guys!”

“So your Lion is called Mori?” asked Keith with interest. “Mine is Hino.”

“Cool. But what exactly is going on? It’s pretty obvious our Lions are related somehow,” Pidge pointed out adjusting her glasses as she finally pried herself loose from Keith and sat down properly on the grass. “Just what do you know Sato?”

Keith looked unsure as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well… I’m not quite sure where to begin really…I just know that we are Chosen for some reason…. And that there are three other Lions….”

_**“Wait, there’s more?!”** _

“Yeah...Sui, Shan and Tian…” Keith replied rubbing the back of his neck.

“You know all of their names? Have you met them or the people that have the marks?” Thace asked curiously as Keith sighed.

“Yes...kinda? I mean Hino was the one showing me dreams where I'd see the lions, Sui actually has come on her own to see me and I've only seen Tian through said dreams,” Keith replied. “As for the others...most of them have met the lions except one.”

“Who's that?” Pidge asked as she was finding this all fascinating.”Wait though are they all benders?”

“Sui, for some reason she hasn't talked to her holder yet I think she's waiting for something and actually yeah,” Keith said while Pidge looked even more confused.

“But I'm a non-bender!”

“Actually...before Hino became more active I couldn't firebender,” Keith admitted making Pidge snap her head towards him.”Ma and mom thought I was late to get my abilities but they would've been okay if I didn't bend either.”

“What changed?” Pidge asked. “You can't go from being a non-bender to a bender out of nowhere. Hmm but then again we had people remove other people’s bending powers….”

“I don’t know really. Hino has been a part of me since I was a baby. I don’t understand any of this myself…..” Keith said, a bit of frustration evident in his voice. 

That was when Thace cleared his voice to grab their attention. 

“Perhaps I can shed some light on this situation?” offered the butler. 

The two teens looked surprised. 

“Thace, do you know what exactly we are dealing with?” asked Keith hopefully. 

Thace  smiled and nodded as he stood up. 

“I do indeed. But first come, let us set up camp and I will tell you what you need to know,” he said calmly as he began to unpack. 

“Awwww! Thace!” whined the two teens impatiently but they still got up to help. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Okay Thace so spill, what do you know about these marks?” Keith asked as Thace looked thoughtfully while they gathered around the firepit. 

“Has Lady Korra or Lady Asami told you anything about the mark?” Thace asked, when he saw Keith shake his head Thace continued. “Well when you were younger- this was around the time I believe your friend Hunk was staying over -some things came to light and they had gone to do some research regarding the marks.”

“So Ma and Mom know what this means?” Keith asked frowning.

“Not the whole story just the history of the marks supposedly, don't blame your mothers they didn't want to worry you and even they weren't completely sure, ” Thace said as Keith deflated. “But I do know that there are five lions, that, when they become one, a magnificent spirit warrior created by Raava will be formed and defeat Vaatu, restoring balance to the world.”

Pidge and Keith looked at each other in confusion. “But…. Isn’t that the Avatar’s job?” Pidge could not help but point out. 

“The fight between Raava and Vaatu precedes the very first Avatar long before then,” explained Thace, poking the fire. “The story of the Legendary Defender is a tale lost in time. After all, with the creation of Avatar Wan, it is no surprise the Legendary Defender became forgotten. Not even many spirits remember the existence of the warrior. Very few individuals are even aware of the legend.”

The teens looked downcast. 

“Wow… that’s… kinda sad…” Pidge sighed looking at her Mark. 

“What I want to know is, why us? Why now?” Keith asked with a frown."If the world never needed the Legendary Defender for millenniums, why are the lions surfacing after all this time? Why did they choose us?”

“I can’t say for sure in regards to your first question. The latter however…. If I had to guess, perhaps the Lions sense something in you that you yourself are not even aware…” Thace hypothesized."But then again, it's all conjecture…”

“Arrrrgh!!!” Keith groaned, scratching his in confusion while Pidge looked just as perplexed. 

“Ugh…I have more questions than answers now…” moaned Pidge burying her face in her hands. 

Thace just chuckled. “I’m sure when you are ready, your Lions will reveal the answers to you. In the meantime, let us rest. We still have mission to accomplish.”

“Yaaaaaay……” the teens cheered un-enthusiastically, their initial gusto for the trip somewhat wavering as they headed to their tent to rest. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

When Pidge came to join Keith in his sleeping bag, she found him staring at his Mark intently, absentmindedly tracing the pattern.

Deciding to get his attention she surprised the other by sitting across from Keith on his sleeping bag making him look at her. She reached out and looked at the mark that mirrors her own before she looked up at Keith.

“Tell me what Hino is like, and the other lions that you've met.” Pidge demanded making Keith stare at her abut before he smiles.

“I only know Sui and Hino, Tian and Shan haven't talked to me exactly,” Keith explained but Pidge just gave him a determined look.”Hino is protective but is challenging, she likes doing things her own way sometimes without your say in it. She's very serious though and sometimes refuses to share.”

Keith chuckled as he could feel Hino making a rude noise like she was pouting.

“And Sui?”

“She's the opposite, she's a bit bigger than Hino but she's very friendly, open and playful. She’s very affectionate. She also likes playing pranks sometimes if the opportunity arises but she's a fun lion from what I've seen.”

Keith then looked a little thoughtful.

“From what I know so far about Shan and Tian is that they are both much larger than our lions and they are quite protective as well, and you probably know a lot more about Mori than I do.”

Now it was Pidge’s turn to look thoughtful.

“Do you think the other Chosen have met the other Lions too?”

Keith gave a shrug. “I’m not sure. Sui’s Chosen didn’t even knew she existed.”

“So why do they all seem to flock to you?”

Keith opened his mouth but quickly shut it. “Huh….Never quite thought about it before….” he said in realization as he lay down and looked up at the tent ceiling.

Pidge lay down next to Keith and did likewise.

“I admit all this sounds  _ pretty _ nuts….but also..kinda cool..” admitted Pidge before both breathed heavy sighs. “What do you think is gonna happen now?”

Keith hummed an ‘I-don’t-know’ before turning over to sleep. “We’ll just have to find out…”

Pidge yawned as she took off her glasses.”Ok….nights…..”

“Mmmnights….” muttered Keith as he drifted off to sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Thace...so is there anything you can tell us about this Defender?” Pidge asked as they trekked up a hill once they had woken up and did their morning routines.

“Hmm well… there are stories that told of Raava enlisting the help of the Lion Turtles to create a warrior powerful enough to fight Vaatu. They say the Warrior was born out of the combined powers of the elements, fused together by Raava's chi,” Thace said as he pushed some branches out of the way letting Pidge and Keith pass by him.

“I think when we get back we should ask my parents and Grandpa Tenzin what they know about all this. I’ve had Hino since I could remember I’m sure they must’ve done some research in all of this, ” Keith said making Pidge nod.

“I’ll look up what I can at the libraries and ask some people,” Pidge nodded when she stumbled a little, almost tripping over some roots. “Thaaaaacee…. how much longer until we get to the site where this material is.”

“Here we are,” Thace said as Pidge and Keith picked up the pace  until they saw a deep crater that was surrounded by a river but in the center looked to be some sort of cave. 

“Wow….” breathed Pidge in awe. 

“It’s beautiful!” gasped Keith. “What is this place?" 

“This, my children, is a secret location known only by the members of my family," explained Thace as he began making his way down with the teens following close behind. 

“So what exactly is this mineral?” Pidge asked, hanging on to Keith’s hand as she hopped some rocks. 

“Believe me when I say you will not find this mineral anywhere else on this planet," Thace said as soon as they arrived at the river’s edge. 

The two looked at each other as they followed Thace and Keith making sure that he kept a grip on Pidge, not wanting to lose the smaller girl again even if there wasn’t a chance for her to be swept away.

“Isn’t that a bit of an exaggeration?” Keith asked.

“Space sword.”

“.....Okay point.”

Thace chuckled as he moved and started tapping a few rocks as if he was listening for something. Keith and Pidge continued  to watch the adult as continued his work before he stopped at a medium sized rock. Thace seemed to nod to himself as he removed a long curved blade from the sheath that he had on, it wasn’t silver like a normal blade. It looked almost black and purplish with a silver line, there was a symbol on the hilt that almost seemed to glow as the blade moved closer to the rock.

“Perfect. Stand back kids.” Thace said as he took a deep breath concentrating and in a flash pierced the rock. From where the blade was embedded cracks started to form away from it before Keith and Pidge heard a loud crack. The rock broke into two parts with material that was glowing from inside the rock.

“What...what is this stuff?” Pidge breathed. “The mineral is GLOWING, no mineral does that!!”

“It’s a bit of a ‘family’ trait so to speak. This mineral is called Luxrite, a material is something similar to Lord Sokka’s space sword. It came from a meteorite that crashed in this very place years ago, ” Thace said. “It’s light, but tougher than steel.”

As Keith and Pidge moved closer, he pulled the blade away and the material inside the rock stopped glowing."Amazingly, this place used to be a desert, but when this meteorite crashed here, all sorts of flora began to thrive here.”

Pidge gasped as she looked around at the forest around her. She could hear Mori crooning with pride in agreement. 

“So that’s why only you and your family know of this place, anyone else would’ve passed by it if they didn’t have a blade to act as a guide.” Keith said as he couldn’t help but move his hand, his fingers brushing against the cool mineral. 

His indigo eyes widen surprised when a piece of ore near his hand faintly glowed. 

Curious, Keith rested the piece in his palm as he conjured a flame in the same hand. 

 

**_Fwoosh!_ **

 

“BWAAH!” Pidge and Keith yelped in surprise, jumping back as the ore piece suddenly burst into a light purple flame briefly before snuffing out as it fell to the dirt. 

“Whoa….”breathed Pidge as she gingerly poked the piece."It’s not even charred…Or hot… it’s like it was never even on fire…”

“And did you see that purple fire? That was amazing!” exclaimed Keith. 

“Keith! We could use this metal in parts of the engine rather than the bike and you being a firebender could channel your flames to act like a booster without damaging the bike!” Pidge explained with stars in her eyes at the thought of it.

“And I can also make the sword I've been wanting ever since I heard Ma tell me stories of Grand-Uncle Sokka’s sword! This metal perfect!” Keith exclaimed before turning to his caretaker."Is it really okay for us to take some Thace?”

“Why not? I consider you two close enough to be family~”Thace said with a smile. 

Keith and Pidge’s eyes twinkled in appreciation as Thace patted both their heads.

“I trust you two can keep this place a secret?”

“Yes, Sir!" “Aye-Aye!” Keith and Pidge said excitedly. 

Thace smiled as he pulled out a pick and a bag."Then let’s get collecting.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

The group spent the rest of the day harvesting enough Luxrite for Keith’s sword and a little more for Pidge to experiment with. 

It was a small satchel, but Thace assured both teens that it was well enough for them to work with. 

With their mission objective finally completed, the group finally began their trek down the mountains. 

It took a couple of days, but the trip down was lot quicker than the trek up. Especially since they took a shortcut by riding the river downstream on a makeshift raft. 

Pidge was holding onto Keith and the raft as tight as she could. A much as she was enjoying herself, there was still that sliver of fear of being washed away.

Thace assured her the raft was steady as they flew down the river at a much more rapid pace before making it close enough to the bottom where they took a break for lunch and then headed to the station from the forest.

Keith yawned as it was near the evening as he leaned against Thace, watching the scenery go by. Pidge was already knocked out on Keith’s other side while a vigilant Thace kept up his role as a bodyguard.

“When we get back home I'm going to ask Mom and Ma what they know about these lions, and Uncle Tenzin too...I wanna know more about Hino….” Keith said sleepily.

“I imagine it's about time for them to explain what they found and know,” Thace agreed running his hand through Keith’s hair comfortingly. 

“Hey Thace? Pidge pointed out something. If the black lion is supposed to be the leader but why have all the lions come to me?” Keith asked. “What's so different about me?”

“Hush, child. There will be time to learn. Let us just rest, alright?”

Keith yawned sleepily and nodded in agreement as he made his way across their sleeper car to the bed dragging an already sleeping Pidge under his arm. Keith lazily kicked off his and Pidge’s foot wear before they both flopped onto the mattress and promptly fell asleep. 

Thace smiled endearingly as he pulled the covers over the two. 

“Sleep well….” he whispered softly as he turned off the lights. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Pidge was excited when the train rolled back into Republic City Station. 

All sorts of ideas were bouncing around in her head about what she could do with her share of the Luxrite ore. 

That being said, Keith was also just as excited. He was eager to get started on forging his sword. 

“Man so many ideas! I can’t wait to begin experimenting!” gushed Pidge grabbing her bags and skipping a little out the station. 

“Slow down Pidge~” chuckled Thace as he and Keith jogged after her when they found her frozen at the top of the stairs of the station.

“Pidge? What’s up?” asked Keith when his  voice trailed off. 

There before the trio, decorating the street lamps and the buildings, were various political  banners featuring either the Raava colors or the Vaatu Colors. 

All of them sporting the same phrase over and over again. 

 

**_VOTE FOR YOUR NEW PRESIDENT!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> RAAVA FACTION LEADER ALLURA ALTEA ANNOUNCES CANDIDACY FOR PRESIDENT.
> 
> ZARKON GALRA OF GALRA ENTERPRISE MEDICAL ADVANCES ANNOUNCES CANDIDACY FOR PRESIDENT
> 
> “It’s barely begun but people are already taking sides.” Opal said concernedly as she glanced out the window. “There are already banners and posters all over the city.”
> 
> “Korra you need to be careful, your title as Avatar has a heavy weight in this if any of them approach you. All of you, Korra, Asami, especially Keith are in danger of being pulled into this political madness, ” Mako said worriedly.


	24. Learn of the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are getting increasingly worried, Keith and Pidge are updated on what went on while they were away and find some answers.

“I'm not sure what to do Asami, they're going to expect me to choose a side being the Avatar…” Korra said worriedly as she drank some tea. Asami firmly shook her head.

“You're suppose to represent balance, neither of those two factions are anything of the sort. They just want you as a figurehead to collect votes, ” Asami replied making Korra groan.

“That's the thing because both factions are just too much! They're both so far on the opposites end of the spectrum they'd practically be in the spirit world!” The avatar groaned as she rested her head against the table.

“You don't need to pick a side Korra, there isn't any world ending that need your help, ” Asami said as Korra looked at her wife with a grimace.

“Please don't jinx us Asami,” Korra sighed sitting up and about to drink her tea.

**“MA!! MOM!!”**

Both women choked on their drinks when the dining hallway opened and they turned to see Keith, Pidge and Thace all sporting grimaces of their own.

“Keith sweetie are you okay!?” Korra immediately demanded, practically airbending over to her son and looking him over. “Did something happened!?”

“We need to talk but first what’s with the sudden election office?!”Keith demanded. “Just what is going on?!”

Korra and Asami gave their son a much needed hug as they all exhaled to calm down. 

“A lot of things happened while you three were away,” sighed Asami. “Come on, we will fill you in. Pidge, Thace, please join us.”

“As you wish, my Lady,” said Thace with a respectful bow while Pidge nodded vigorously as the group were led to the dining hall. 

Suddenly, there was a couple of loud barking and thundering heavy paws as Naga and Akira appeared out of nowhere and joyfully welcomed the return of the Trio. 

Keith laughed as Akira licked his face and nuzzled against him before giving Pidge the same treatment. Akira happily wrapped his paws around the teens and pulled them into a hug while wagging his tail. 

“Hey boy~ I missed you~” greeted Keith in relief hugging Akira’s head. 

“It feels great to see you again too~” Pidge smiled scratching his neck. 

Naga affectionately and gently rubbed against Thace who endearingly scratched the aged Polar-Bear Dog’s ears. “Hello Naga. I missed you too~”

Naga let out a small warble in pleasure. 

Once all the pleasantries were out of the way, the group sat down at the table as Florona, one of the maids, served them more tea and snacks. 

Naga lay by Korra’s side with her head on the Avatar’s lap as Korra softly smiled and stroked her snout while Akira lay on the floor between Keith and Pidge, squeezing his head under his master’s arm. 

Korra  took a long sip of her tea before composing herself properly. 

“It happened not long after you left on your trip…” she began as she placed her cup down. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

**_A couple of weeks ago…._ **

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Korra and Asami were enjoying the quiet of the house comforting Akira who was whining forlornly from missing Keith terribly, even though it had only been a day since the teen’s departure. 

“There, there, Akira~” cooed Asami, stroking the beast’s head when Florona came in holding the day’s newspaper. 

“Pardon me, Lady Korra. Lady Asami,” she called with a grim expression. 

“What is it Florona?” asked Korra. 

Florona kept silent and handed the newspaper over to her. 

Korra curiously unfolded the newspaper while letting Asami peek over her shoulders. 

Both their expressions hardened once they got a good look at the headlines. 

 

**_PRESIDENT RAIKO ANNOUNCES HIS RETIREMENT FROM OFFICE!_ **

 

“I knew he was going to retire soon but didn’t think it would be this soon…” Asami said quietly as that didn’t seem to be all that had Florona worried as she indicated for Korra to turn the page. Slightly worried Korra flipped through a few pages until her breath caught and Asami quickly moved over and her eyes widened as she let out a small gasp.

There were thundering footsteps from the hallways as the doors burst opened with Mako, Bolin, Opal came in with looks of shock and disbelief all over their faces.

“Korra!! Asami have you seen the news!?”

“Guys you have to check out the papers! The news is spreading like a flashfire!”

“We know…” Korra said stiffly as she turned the paper around and the whole group looked at the two page spread in the middle of the paper.

 

**_RAAVA FACTION LEADER ALLURA ALTEA ANNOUNCES CANDIDACY FOR PRESIDENT._ **

 

**_ZARKON GALRA OF GALRA ENTERPRISE MEDICAL ADVANCES ANNOUNCES CANDIDACY FOR PRESIDENT_ **

 

“It’s barely begun but people are already taking sides.” Opal said concernedly as she glanced out the window. “There are already banners and posters all over the city.”

“Korra you need to be careful, your title as Avatar has a heavy weight in this if any of them approach you. All of you, Korra, Asami, especially Keith are in danger of being pulled into this political madness, ” Mako said worriedly.

Korra looked down and folded her arms while Asami squeezed Korra’s shoulder. 

“You’re right Mako. No doubt this is going to be a troubling period of time.”

“I think it’s best we keep a low profile,” Asami suggested. “I can handle my work from the home office.”

“But I can’t! I still have my duties as the Avatar….”

“I’m sure Aunt Lin would be more than willing to assign you an escort,” offered Opal while Bolin nodded in agreement. 

“I can drop by whenever I can as well to help,” offered Mako too with a reassuring smile. 

Korra and Asami smiled gratefully at the team. 

Akira pushed his head under Korra’s arm to comfort her as well. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**_Present Time_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“So we’ve pretty much been hiding out at home for most of the time,” explained Asami. 

“Mom… that sounds awful...,” said Keith frowning. “How about the others?”

“They have been dropping by every now and then," informed Korra. “Your friends have been taking care of the shop well.”

“And good news, it looks like the tournament is back on again," added Asami, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Well that’s good I guess...but would now really be a time for it to start up? With the running of both Zarkon and Allura wouldn’t there be more people protesting?” Keith asked unsurely.

“Lin made sure that no one can blockade the arena, it’s a public place so they can be there but they can’t stop people from entering.” Korra said, “so they’ll probably still be there they just can’t start fights without risking being jailed.”

“Alright… ”Keith said still looking uneasy.

“We’ll have Thace keep by your side sweetie,” Asami added.

“Have they been stopping by trying to see you?” Keith asked worriedly then another thought occurred to him. “What about Lotor? And Lance?”

His parents shook their heads. 

“Hunk and Terra have dropped by a few times but we haven’t seen Lance or Lotor at all,”Korra answered. “Apparently, they’ve put their entire focus into finishing the movie.”

“Hunk says they’ve been pretty quiet. Lotor especially,” added Asami. 

“I gotta go see them,” declared Keith suddenly, standing up, giving his mothers quick kisses on their cheeks before hurrying out. 

Pidge quickly stood up as well. “Wait! I’m coming too!” she exclaimed, bowing to the others before hopping on Akira’s back. 

“After him, boy!”

Akira barked in agreement as he trotted out after Keith. 

Thace remained behind with the two ladies as he turned to them. 

“Lady Asami, Lady Korra. There is something I must tell you….”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Keith and Pidge rode Akira through the streets as they looked around. 

They could see some people proudly donning shirts and headbands with Raava’s colors but also an equal amount of people donning Vaatu’s colors. 

Akira whined loudly. The atmosphere in the city was tense. 

Pidge gripped the back of Keith’s shirt tightly as they rode the streets trying to get by as fast as they could, Keith knew he probably should’ve dragged Thace with him given the situation but he really needed to check on Lotor and Lance since they were his friends and was worried for both of them. He didn’t know what exactly Allura’s intentions were but from his first and hopefully last meeting with her he really didn’t want to know and Zarkon...he still gave him the creeps ever since he first saw him when he was younger.

“Keith…”

“I know we just need to get to the movie site and we should be okay, no one is usually allowed except for family and the actors. Uncle Varrick is family so he’ll let us in.” Keith said determined. “It’s still pretty early in the afternoon since it took a day by train to get here.”

“Okay.” Pidge said as she looked nervously at the crowd they passed a few of them noticing a familiar polar bear dog since from what his Ma had said she’s been staying at the mansion so she hasn’t been seen or Naga. 

The group turned a corner only for Keith to quickly pull Akira over to stop and direct the beast into a nearby alley. 

The trio cautiously poked their heads out. 

There, hanging around the front of the studio, was a swarm of paparazzi just lying in wait. 

“That was way too close,” sighed Pidge in relief while Akira chuffed in agreement. “What do we do Keith?”

Keith kept silent as he brainstormed, looking about him for ideas when spotted the chain fence at the back of the alley. 

“Come on!” he loudly whispered tucking Pidge under his arm and hopping on to Akira’s back once more. “Go on, buddy. You can do it.”

Akira gave a small bark as he backed up a little, steadied himself before bounding straight for the fence. 

With a huge leap, the Polar Bear Dog sailed over the fence and landed cleanly on the other side, panting happily. 

Akira came to a skidding stop as Keith and Pidge looked over the fence and saw that they managed to stay out sight of the reporters. Urging Akira to hurry the large polar bear dog picked up his pace once more and headed to familiar grounds of where everything was being recorded.

Once they were sure they were safe from being seen from the reporters Keith jumped off Akira and caught Pidge when she jumped after him deciding to walk the rest of the way.

“I hope Lotor and Lance are okay, given their positions.” Keith grimaced as he could hear sounds of ‘fighting’ coming closer. “I’m worried what exactly we missed, usually Lotor stops by once in awhile if I’m out of the city.”

“Like your moms said they’ve been focusing on the movie probably to keep away from the noise of the election going on. Frankly, I wouldn’t blame them, ” Pidge said shaking her head as they saw the trailers and hurried along. 

As they got closer they could hear the fighting more clearly and rounded the corner of the trailer to see Lance and Lotor in an intense fighting scene as if they were going to kill each other as Sera stood to the side watching worried. 

Keith couldn’t help but feel a little proud as he recognized that Lance had retained the techniques from the brief session they once had. 

The two actors slid away from each other breathing hard before they gripped their weapons tightly and charged once more to deal the final blows. 

“Please! STOP IIIIT!!!!” cried Sera running forward and jumping in between them. 

“AAAAAAND CUT!" declared Varrick sharply as Lance and Lotor both stopped short just inches from Sera."Great job you three, take a breather!”

The trio of actors exhaled in relief as Sera smiled brightly while Lotor and Lance exchanged begrudging nods. 

“Sera!" called Pidge excitedly with a wave. 

“Pidgey!” Sera practically squealed seeing her and gasped even louder." Keith! Wow both of you are back!”

At Keith’s name both Lotor and Lance swerved their heads as Sera ran over to the two giving them both a hug before she chatted with them. Pidge seemed more than happy to talk to Sera about their little trip and went through the full story (leaving the bit about Mori out of course).

Keith caught the eyes with the two actors and shyly smiled and waved. 

Simultaneously, both boys eyes lit up with sparkles. 

“KEITH~!” they both yelled excitedly before they both exchanged dirty looks with each other before they decided to bolt towards Keith. 

Being an airbender, Lotor was naturally faster as he tore ahead, casting Lance a taunting smirk over his shoulder. 

Lance narrowed his eyes at Lotor. 

Suddenly, Lotor slipped on something, causing him to unceremoniously fall on his back. 

Lotor looked down to see a frozen patch on the ground and heard Lance snicker as he pranced past Lotor. 

The teen flipped back onto his feet and began dashing forward with a vengeance. 

Not wanting to lose, Lance dashed forward as well with similar vigor. 

 

**_“KEEEIIIITH!!!”_ **

 

Sensing his life somewhat in danger, Keith quickly about faced and ran for his life as the two teens chased after him around the set while everyone who was watching couldn’t help but laugh in amusement. 

‘ **_Why in the world was I worried about these two!?_ ** ’ Keith frantically thought as he sped away from the two other benders. He was still more agile than the two of them and tried to run towards Akira for protection.

Lotor and Lance gave each other side looks before they seemed to come to a silent agreement. Instead of bending against each other they used it to corner a certain fire bender.

“Whoa!!” Keith yelped as he slipped on a patch of ice and once he was airborne he felt the wind suddenly grab him and pulling him towards the ground where the two chasing him sat on either sides of him.

“Keith you’re back~” cheered Lance hugging the firebender. 

“I missed you!” whined Lotor pulling Keith away from Lance. 

“I missed him more!” declared Lance pulling Keith back. 

**_“Grrr!"_ ** growled both boys glaring dagger at each other while Keith just sat trapped in the middle when suddenly- 

 

**_SMACK!! SMACK!_ **

 

“Ladies, Ladies, you’re both beautiful!” exclaimed Pidge sarcastically, dusting her hands clean while both actors were on their backs with swollen cheeks while Akira pulled Keith protectively into his large paws. 

A familiar laugh was heard as Shiro appeared on scene approaching them. 

“Shiro!” Keith said relieved as the bodyguard made his way down to them and just looked at his charge and Lance before ignoring them as he greeted Keith.

“I hope your trip was successful,” Shiro said kindly as Lotor and Lance sat up both pouting when Akira let Keith go and let Shiro hug him.

“We need to talk when Lance and Lotor are back to work,” Keith said quietly into Shiro’s ear surprising the older male who blinked. Keith just gave him a small smile as Lance and Lotor stood up.

Keith eyed the two daring to pull something, making them fidget where they stood for a few mins before Keith sighed and walked up to his childhood friend first, hugging him.

“Glad to see you're ok Lotor,” Keith said softly, patting his head gently. 

Lotor had a blissful expression on his face before shooting Lance a smug look. 

Lance was about to get annoyed until Keith switched over to him, giving him the same treatment. 

Shiro folded his arms and smiled while Pidge huffed. 

“It’s like he’s a mother cat pacifying two noisy kittens…” Pidge mumbled making Shiro laugh weakly. 

“Well… he’s the only one who actually puts up with their antics sincerely….”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Once Keith was done catching up with the two actors, Zhuli called them back to review footage and notes while Pidge was asked to help tweak some of the special effects machines. 

Keith sent Akira to go walk with Pidge before he himself went to walk with Shiro to inform him what went on during the trip. 

“So what exactly happened?” Shiro asked looking at Keith as the younger teen made sure no one was around.

“We found the bearer of the last lion mark, well more like the lion found her,” Keith said as he leaned his head in Pidge’s direction.

“What? But she's a non-bender though no offense to her but it'll be strange for her to suddenly be able to bend. Not even her brother is a bender,” Shiro said worriedly.

“That's what we were wondering as well, Pidge doesn't mind being a non-bender and it's not like we know the full extent of our spirit partners,” Keith pointed out before he played with the ends of his hair nervously. “Hey Shiro I have two questions.”

Shiro didn't say anything but encourages Keith to continue.

“How has Lance and Lotor been with this whole faction election going on? And...Tian is suppose to be the leader right?” Keith asked.

“I'll answer the lion question first,” Shiro sighed." Yes, Tian is the head of the lions. Why?”

“It's just that..all the lions seem to be coming to me. First Hino, then Shan, then I saw Sui and Tian at the same time and I briefly saw Mori before she bonded, ” Keith replied. “Has Tian told you anything regarding herself and the others?”

Shiro thought about it a bit. 

“Honestly? She’s a pretty quiet character,” answered the man after a brief pause. “She only talks to me when she feels like it. I just figure she’ll talk when the time is right.”

Keith kept silent a bit. “Oh… ok…”

“As for the other question, I can’t say much regarding Lance, other than he seems more serious than before. Lotor on the other hand…. He’s been getting more pressure from his father but as usual, he’s being stubborn about it. Overall, I guess they are doing alright?”

Keith looked over at Lance and Lotor before exhaling a bit and sending a small smile to Shiro. 

“Thanks Shiro….I appreciated it….” he said as he turned away to leave. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Pidge looked over at Keith who appeared deep in his thoughts as they rode Akira into town to check on the shop. 

“You ok bro?” she asked. 

“Huh? Oh yeah… just thinking…it’s nothing.”

Pidge raise an eyebrow unconvinced but let it slide as Akira slowed down to a trot before finally stopping at the shop front. 

The doorbell tinkled as Pidge and Keith entered. 

It was quiet. Nobody appeared to be around. 

“Hello? Hellooo?" called Pidge. 

“Welcome to Glass Gardens~!” exclaimed Terra suddenly dropping down from the ceiling. 

“BWAH!!" yelped the two in shock as Pidge jumped into Keith’s arms. 

Terra brightened up excitedly when she saw who entered the shop. 

“ **_EEEEEEEEEE_ ** !!!!!!  **_CAPTAIN!!! PIDGEON!!!”_ ** she squealed happily as she threw herself at the two knocking them over. 

The collective sound of the trio hitting the floor quickly summoned Hunk from the back of the shop in a hurry. 

“Terra?! What is it?! Did that pesky Rat-Bat came back?!” he demanded. 

“Hey Hunky I'm back.” Keith said rather muffled given he had Pidge and Terra on top of him as he waved from his spot on the floor.

 

“ **KEITH!!”**

 

With his large bear arms he easily picked up the group and hugged them all.

“Hahaha nice to see you too Hunk but can you put us down?” Keith said starting to wheeze from how hard his best friend was hugging him.

“Oh man Keith sorry but I'm so happy you're back so much had been going on,” Hunk said as he put the group down and Terra went to get some tea and snacks as Hunk set up a table and turned to sign to out to lunch.

“We got a good idea when we arrived at the train station, Shiro says Lotor’s being pushed more by his dad which isn't surprising,” Keith sighed.

“Yeahhh he's been staying over a few times at your mom’s place. They don't mind  since they get how Lotor is feeling,” Hunk replied as Terra came out with tea and snacks. “It's just one side against the other though thankfully there hasn't been any fights.”

“Speaking of fights, Mom told me the battles are back,” Keith said. “Thanks Terra.”

“Yup! Hope you’ve been practicing Captain! Cuz’ we’ve sure been!” exclaimed Terra rolling up her right sleeve and flexing her arm while Hunk did the same and grinned. 

“We’re totally ready!” agreed Hunk. 

Keith smiled warmly. He missed the happy energy of his friends. 

“I see you two have grown pretty close~” noted Keith teasingly as Terra jumped up and wrapped her arms around Hunk’s neck and gave him an excited hug. 

“Well yeah~ How can you not love this giant fluffy cinnamon cupcake of Love~?” gushed Terra affectionately making Hunk bashful as she planted a big kiss on his cheek. 

“Aw, Ter~ She’s been a real jewel helping out here as well,” Hunk added warmly patting Terra’s head, making her purr like a cat. “I’ve been making all her favorite foods as thanks. Girl really knows how to put it away!”

“She has to get her energy from somewhere,” Keith said shaking his head. “But everything has been okay?”

“Well we picked up a lot of orders since Lance display the statue of his dad in the shrine,” Hunk started. “And Terra even started her own garden in a greenhouse so we wouldn't have to buy as much from the shops and have specialty flowers.”

“That's great Hunk! I could tell you expanded the shop while I was gone,” Keith said.

“Keith, you're gonna have to be really careful now,” Terra said suddenly serious, catching the group’s attention.

”I know your moms probably explained to you but I just think there's going to be a breaking point with that the two factions,” Terra said.

The atmosphere got heavy.

“Yeah, Thace is going to be following me around like Shiro is with Lotor,” Keith sighed. “It was nerve wrecking just checking the set with all the paparazzi.”

“No doubt, we’re gonna have to be careful during the tournament,”Hunk pointed out. “If Lotor’s secret as an airbender is made public who knows what his dad is gonna do.”

“Lotor’s a what now?!” exclaimed Pidge in surprise.

_ “Hunk!”  _  hissed Keith making Hunk gasp in realization as his hands clasped over his mouth.

“Oh dear…..” sighed Terra.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wait, so you’re telling me  **the** Prince, the mysterious airbender of the Lion Turtles is non-other than Lotor?!”

“You can’t tell anyone!” pleaded Hunk. “ **PLEASE** , Pidge?”

Pidge quickly raised her hands. “Ok, ok, I promise. But what’s the big deal anyway?”

“The big deal is that Lotor’s dad, Zarkon, has a huge disdain for airbenders,” Keith explained with a frown, as if just saying the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

“But isn’t Shiro-?”

“We don’t know why, but Shiro’s apparently the exception to the rule,” piped up Terra, sipping her tea. “But basically if Zarkon finds out his son was embracing his airbending nature, he would pull Lotor not just away from the Team, but from acting as well.”

Pidge frowned in disbelief at the thought of someone so unbelievably racist. “That’s so dumb! That’s like telling Akira to just be a Dog!”

A muffled bark outside the shop was heard as Akira acknowledged his name being called.

“We know we know but Lotor said it’s been like that since we can remember, we grew up with him more or less,” Keith sighed leaning into his chair running his hand through his hair, “there's nothing really different between Shiro’s airbending and Lotor’s honestly, and the tournament helps him outlet his airbending along with training with Meelo.”

“Still what kind of circumstances allows Shiro to be the exception?” Pidge wondered shaking her head. “But at least the tournament is more interesting now that I know Lotor is actually fighting he’s really good.”

“Just to let you know there have been people of both factions stopping by looking for you, Hunky here has talked to several of them unfortunately asking him to leave you messages…” Terra said. “You can pretty much guess what they were asking.”

“Greaaattt….remind me to take up work in the back when you guys see them.” Keith commented dryly before he stood up, “we have to make one more stop, I need to see Uncle Tenzin for one last thing.”

“Alright we’ll hold down the fort for a bit while longer. Seeing you just got back today I take it we’re going to do practice tomorrow?” Hunk asked grinning.

“You know it,” Keith replied smiling.

“I wanna watch! I’m sure I can get coverage from the set and be able to watch you guys in action.” Pidge said grinning as Keith ruffled her hair.

“Alright alright we’ll see. I’ll see you guys tomorrow in the arena for practice then.” Keith said as he gave one last hug to Hunk and Terra.

“Bye byes! Take care you two and be careful!” Terra called as she skipped back to the greenhouse to care for the plants as Hunk kept the front.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keith it’s been awhile since you’ve stopped by,” Tenzin said as he greeted Akira, Keith and Pidge at the front gate as they arrived at the Temple. “A new friend?”

“Among things...Uncle Tenzin to cut straight to the point what do you know about these marks?” Keith asked pushing up his sleeve showing the red mark as Pidge did the same with hers.

Tenzin’s eyes bugged out when he saw Pidge’s wrist. 

“Jinora!!!!” yelled Tenzin moving remarkably fast for a man his age back to the house. 

The young woman met the group just as they entered the foyer of the main house. 

“Dad? What is it?!” she asked worriedly helping her father walk. 

“Jinora, take us to the library quick!” said Tenzin hurriedly. 

Jinora immediately complied as the group plus Akira trotted after the them. 

Once they got to the library, Tenzin quickly closed the doors before whipping around to face them.

“Show her, child,”Tenzin urged Pidge.

Jinora eyes slowly widened as Pidge rolled up her sleeve. 

“Oh my….” Jinora gasped softly looking at her father excitedly. “This is big! Real big!”

“I know! Isn’t it?!”exclaimed Tenzin in equal excitement.

It was rather amusing to see the usually serious Tenzin so excited that he could barely contain himself.

Jinora’s eyes sparkled as she looked at Pidge. “With Keith, Hunk and now you, we now know the existence of three Chosen!”

Keith raised a hand. “Actually I know where to find the remaining two-”

“Woah, woah!  **_HUNK’S_ ** a Chosen?!” demanded Pidge in shock. 

“And you  **know** of the others?!” exclaimed Jinora and Tenzin at the same time.

Keith found himself backed up into Akira’s furry chest as the Polar Bear Dog whined and placed his head on Keith’s shoulder as the teen put up his hands in protest and smiled sheepishly.

“Yes Pidge…. Hunk is the Chosen of the Yellow Lion, Shan...as for the other two...we might have a little problem…”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After finally explaining all the details that Keith knew, the two airbenders, plus Pidge had to all take a seat in order to process the the troubling news.

“Oh dear…. That is a problem….” agreed Tenzin.

“So Lance and Shiro are the Chosen of the Blue Lion Sui and the Black Lion Tian respectively….” Said Pidge slowly. “Boy am I learning a lot today…..”

“The brother of Mother Allura and a direct subordinate of Lord Zarkon...A member of Raava’s Faction and a member of Vaatu’s Faction….”Jinora mumbled audibly folding her arms. 

“And we don’t even know  **why** these Lions are suddenly making themselves known after practically being forgotten for millennia....” added Keith sitting and leaning against Akira who curled around him and place his large head in his master’s lap.

“The only conclusion is because something big is brewing and we know it has to do with Raava and Vaatu’s factions given that this involves Shiro and Lance,” Pidge sighed. “This just turned my world around.”

“But Lance is the only one that hasn't had any contact and had assumed it was a birthmark. What is Shiro’s story then?” Tenzin asked as Keith frowned.

“I don't know I'll ask him when I see him which will probably be tomorrow after practice since he has to pick ‘Prince’ up,” Keith replied.”I'm just worried how all of this is going to turn out, and yeah I get the feeling that Sui is waiting for Lance but I have to worry about Hino trying to see Sui.”

“Your lion tried to see Sui?” Tenzin asked surprised as Keith coughed.

“Well that's how I met Sui when Hino decided to take over…” Keith added.

“Do I have to worry about that?” Pidge asked worried.

“No I think Mori wouldn't do that to you, Shan hasn't done that to Hunk and Shiro gets along with Tian to allow control,” Keith replied.

Jinora thought for a moment. “Hmm….I might know something….” she offered before she looked to the air and whistled three short tweets.

Suddenly a green dragonfly bunny spirit phased into view right in front of Pidge, causing her to jump back in shock before it chittered and flew over to Jinora, rubbing against her affectionately.

“Furry-Foot, could you please help me call Chie back?” Jinora asked politely. 

Furry-Foot gave a small squeak before it disappeared once more.

“Was that a Dragonfly Bunny Spirit?” asked Pidge in shock.

“Who’s Chie?” asked Keith curiously.

At that moment, there was a small bark as Furry-Foot appeared back in the room with a pretty fox with blue eyes.

Pidge and Keith let out the most audible gasp ever.

“Is that a **_Knowledge Seeker?!_ ** ” Pidge gasped in shock.

Jinora smiled as she patted the fox’s head. “Chie’s been a wonderful assistant to me in regards to researching about the Legendary Defender.”

“ **_That’s_ ** Chie?!”

“Yes the name seemed to fit her rather well don't you think Chie?” Jinora said scratching the little fox purr a bit loving the scratches.

 

Keith’s eyes seemed to blank a bit as he could briefly see in his mind a kind looking woman smiling down at him and got a weird feeling from her.

 

“Keith? Are you okay?” Pidge asked snapping Keith from what trance he was in.

“Yeah fine, so about this Legendary Defender?” Keith asked, brushing aside the thought.

“Yes as you know the fight between Vaatu and Raava has been a timeless one,” Jinora said as Chie disappeared and came back with a book laying it out in front of them as Jinora turned the pages until she got to a certain part. “I’ve been documenting all my findings into this book.”

“Whoa…” Pidge said staring at the drawing. “That's what the spirit is suppose to look like??” 

“From what I could gather from what little Chie and I managed to compile? Yes," replied Jinora. “Finding people who actually know about the legend was really hard, but we had an easier time in the Spirit World. Slightly." 

Tenzin looked extremely proud of his daughter as the teens flipped through the book. 

“As far as we know, this is most information anyone has gathered on the Legendary Defender! I doubt even Wan Shi Tong has this much intimate detail on the subject,” boasted Tenzin. 

“Speaking of Wan Shi Tong,” Keith spoke up glancing over at Chie. “Why isn’t she returning to the library?”

Chie whined as her ears flopped down while Jinora stroked her in comfort. “Well…. There were…..circumstances….”Jinora began to explain."It all started years ago when Hunk began to mention the Yellow Lion….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> They whispered the same words over and over.
> 
> Together….Form….Together….Warrior...FORM….TOGETHER….FORM...WARRIOR!!!!!
> 
> Voltron….  
> Voltron…..  
> VOLTRON!!!!


	25. In the Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosen Ones, Chosen Ones, Lions are Awake! Allura's got something planned and trouble she will make!

“Okay so we have the practice area for awhile before the other teams get here, let's work on combos,” Keith said in front of Prince, Hunk and Terra." We’ll pair up to try and get back into the rhythm of things before I left okay?”

“Got it Captain!”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Good, Hunk and Terra against me and Prince let's see these moves you two worked on and then we’ll switch after a few run, ” Keith added as everyone got into their stances.

“Let’s do this Hunky!” exclaimed Terra as  she ran forward while Hunk followed up behind her with disks.

Keith and Lotor braced themselves for Terra’s strike, but instead she ducked and let the disks fly over her.

The other two benders reflexively dodged and broke the disks but were suddenly caught off guard when they got hit hard in the shins by a couple of hidden water blasts by Terra who supported herself on her hands and actually bended with her feet.

“Oof!" went the two as Keith and Lotor fell over and hit floor.

“Yeah! Score for Big Hunk and Tiny Terror!” cheered Hunk fiving Terra who flipped on to his shoulder.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh even though they were on the ground and even Lotor looked amused as his shoulders were shaking as well. The two looked at each other as Lotor got up first and helped Keith up as they dusted off their training outfits before smirking back at the duo.“Okay I have to admit those titles are catchy,” Keith chuckled.”But don’t think we can pull off a few tricks of our own. But good job Terra bending with your feet really showing your surprising flexibility and ability!”

“Hehehe thank you Captain Sir! Also good luck trying to prove that!” Terra giggled as she hugged Hunk’s head while said teen pumped his arms.

“Come on Prince let’s show them we can combine as well,” Keith said as Lotor nodded and the two rushed forward, Keith shooting out fireballs which Terra countered with water creating steam which Prince manipulated  surrounding Terra and Hunk.

The two were back to back trying to find some visibility in the fog around them.

“Don’t think that’s going to get us!” Hunk said as he brought out the discs and broke them sending the shards through the fog trying to find them but Lotor just made the fog expand blocking the tiny holes that the shards would break.

Out of the corner of Hunk’s eye he saw a bright spot forming and called to Terra.

“There!!”

The two quickly blasted the spot but fog lifted and soon felt a heat behind them, Terra quickly reacted and spun on her hands as she bended water with her feet as a large blade of flames came but what the two didn’t expect was for a burst of air that powered up the flames turning the blade into a march larger fire they weren’t prepared for and were thrown on their own backs.

“WowZAHS!!!!” exclaimed Terra pulling off her helmet sitting up as her hair instantly puffed up with humidity."What a blast!”

“Yeah!" agreed Hunk sitting and pulling off his helmet as well, his hair comically puffed into an afro.

“Told ya,”smirked Keith taking off his helmet and jogging up to the two with Lotor to help them stand.

“We’re perfect~” declared Lotor with a flourish.

At that moment Terra and Hunk caught sight of each other's new hair do and gaped before they both spluttered and burst out laughing.

Keith and Lotor exchanged looks before they began laughing too.

Pidge  sat in the front row of the spectator stands excitedly scribbling notes with Thace and Shiro looking amused to her right and Akira and Topaz to her left.

“That was amazing guys! I’m getting tons of inspiration for my pseudo bending gear!” exclaimed Pidge.

“They have certainly improved,” noted Shiro.

“I agree,”Thace chimed in, folding his arms glad to see the teens enjoying themselves properly.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance was looking uncomfortable as he sat next to his sister in the car.

Lance was planning on visiting Keith at the Arena when Allura insisted on coming along. He glanced over at her as she sat prim and proper as always.

“We’ll be reaching our destination soon," informed Coran who was chauffeuring them over his shoulder.

“Thank you Coran~” replied Allura in acknowledgement when she noticed her brother staring at her. “Problem, little brother?”

Lance slowly turned his head away. “Nothing, Allura.”

“You have been awfully quiet, Lance. Penny for your thoughts?” she asked as the car rolled close to the arena.

“It’s nothing…really…”

Allura appeared a bit upset that her little brother who was normally so chatty to be so aloof with her. It was clear that his mind was occupied by something, or rather **someone** else.

The woman narrowed her eyes. It irked her greatly. She never gets irked. She was aware that Lance had his mind on a certain firebender but she also knew that it was no longer for the initial reasons.

Allura’s hand clenched a bit.

 

Lance was hers and hers alone!

 

“We have arrived!” announced Coran, pulling up before alighting the car and circling around to open the door for the Raava Matriarch.

“Young Miss~” offered Coran helping Allura step out while Lance followed shortly after.

However the instant Lance’s foot touched the ground the strangest thing happened.

A jolt went through his body as he fell to his knees.

“Young Master!” “Lance!” exclaimed the other quickly reaching his side as Lance lay curled up on the ground, his arms wrapped around himself.

 

He could hear it.

 

He hears a familiar voice, no, multiple voices echoing in his brain and a strange pull in his body.

 

Something was drawing him in.

 

Allura and Coran looked on in surprise as Lance’s whole body began to glow a bright blue.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keith! Hunky!” exclaimed Terra worriedly as she and Lotor crouched next to Hunk and Keith who were hunched over on the floor glowing Red and Yellow.

Pidge’s notebook dropped with a clatter as she had her hands over her ears. The whispering in her brain calling loud and insistently.

Akira whined as he nudge the poor girl who began glowing green.

Shiro’s metal arm clanged loudly against the railing as he attempted to support himself while his other hand clutched his head. Thace had a hand on Shiro’s back, watching in concern.

 

The whispers were loud. They called out desperately to each other.

They whispered the same words over and over.

 

**_Together….Form….Together….Warrior...FORM….TOGETHER….FORM...WARRIOR!!!!!_ **

 

**_Voltron…._ **

 

**_Voltron….._ **

 

**_VOLTRON!!!!_ **

 

**_*FLASH!*_ **

 

All of a sudden, the five’s eyes began to light up while their marks illuminated simultaneously.

Those sitting by them watched as glowing patterns begin to simultaneously snake around their respective  body parts.

 

The familiar flame markings grew up Keith’s right arm and up to the right side of his face.

 

Hunk’s markings appeared on his left leg like glowing cracks on the Earth’s surface.

 

Swirling blue waters flowed down Lance’s  right leg, glowing clearly through the material of his clothes.

 

Leaves and vines twirled around Pidge’s left arm, decorating her neck and cheek.

 

Finally, violet spirals of air grew out from Shiro’s back almost like wings up the back of his neck and decorate his face.

 

The Lions were clearly in control as the five raised their heads and released loud roars.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allura and Coran were taken aback  as Lance suddenly began running on all fours into the arena.

“Lance!” cried Allura running after her little brother worriedly.

“Young Miss!”

Lance or rather Sui, was excited.

 

She could feel the others.

 

Everybody was so close.

 

Lance ran up the stairs and bolted towards the door leading to the arena.

 

So close!

 

SO CLOSE!

 

Suddenly, at the very last second, just barely inches from the door, Lance  stopped glowing as he completely crumpled to the floor.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro snapped himself out of the trance as he calmed Tian down, easing her back as the marks began to shrink back into the their original state.

Like a chain reaction, the rest also began to calm down as their marks faded away.

“Shiro?” Thace asked concerned as Shiro gave him a weak grimace. “Are you alright? That was rather peculiar…”

“You’re telling me Thace,” Shiro said trying to play off what happened but he could tell from the look in the older man’s eyes he knew more than he was letting on. Then again he was Keith’s guardian and bodyguard so he was bound to know somethings about the lions.”I just need a moment…”

Pidge shuddered as if suddenly being woken up by a bucket of water. The large furry face of Akira greeted her as he continued to whine continuously worried about the girl as Pidge leaned against him trying to catch her breath.

“The voices...what the heck was that about?” Pidge murmured as she gripped onto Akira’s fur as she looked around her, she saw a few feet away from her Thace was helping Shiro stand up. The bodyguard glanced over making sure she was okay and she nodded suddenly realizing about Hunk and Keith!

She leaned over the rails and saw Terra helping Hunk sit up as the large teen was rubbing his leg as he looked mystified at what had just occurred as Terra’s hands glowed with water. A serious look was donning her face making sure her large friend was alright. Hunk tried to reassure her but Terra seemed determined to examine her friend before moving to Keith who was groaning rubbing his head being supported by Lotor.

The airbender had his arms wrapped tightly around Keith afraid he was suddenly going to faint again. Keith looked like he was trying to orientate himself and was trying to reassure Lotor as his friend sat him up as well but was refusing to unwrap his arms from him.

“Just what the heck was all of that?” She murmured as she ran from her spot and down the steps to check on her friends as Thace and Shiro did the same.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lance!! Lance, Lance, answer me!” Allura demanded worriedly holding her brother close as Coran was checking him making sure he wasn’t sick or anything. “Coran what just happened!?”

“I have a few guesses Young Miss,” Coran said as he lightly tapped Lance’s leg where his mark was. “If what we’ve studied that these marks respond when they’re close to each other then my assumption would be beyond the doors lies the other holders of whom we’re looking for.”

Allura went tense looking between Lance who was starting to wake up to the doors separating her and the others.

“You are certain by this?” she asked lowly, when Coran nodded a small smirk made its way onto her face only to be wiped when Lance’s eyes opened. “Lance are you alright?”

“Uh...I think so, what just happened?” Lance asked blinking. “And why am I sitting on the ground in front of the arena doors? Did I fall or something?”

“Not quite, I think in your eagerness to visit the arena you just slipped when you missed a step,” Coran easily slipped in.

Lance shook his head as he tried to recall his actions. “Huh, weird...I don’t **remember** running in…..”

“Oh little brother, you were just too excited is all~” sighed Allura hugging Lance and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Lance was still a little confused as Allura rested her chin on his head and hugged him affectionately . _‘I really can’t remember jack...Oh well…..’_

“Now come, Lance.”

“Yes, Allura.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sound of the arena doors opening caught the attention of the people inside as they turned to see Allura along with Coran and Lance following behind her.

The atmosphere immediately tensed the second they laid eyes on the factioners.

Terra hugged Hunk’s arm as he looked worried while Keith narrowed his eyes. Lotor was forced to hold his tongue recalling that  he was in his ‘Prince’ persona.

Thace and Shiro moved in front of the group of the younger teens, not outrightly blocking them but knowing that they were prepared for anything.

“May we help you?” Thace asked as Allura, Coran and Lance stopped before they entered the arena.

Allura gave a demure smile while Coran stood by her side. “As I am running for President, I  figured I should at least get acquainted with all aspects of the city and that includes the arena. I thought it would be ideal to see it for myself. Personal opinions pushed aside of course. ”

 

‘ **_Bullshit…’_ ** was the common thought among the group looking at Allura.

 

Keith grumbled as he had hoped for a few more days to pass before anyone approached him.

He realized he was still in Lotor's arms  when he saw Lance and looked surprised at the waterbender.

Lance looked just as uncomfortable as he and the others were feeling with Allura here in the arena.

“Mother Allura, we appreciate your initiative to keep an open mind whilst you are here, ” Thace said in his standard respectful tone. “Is there any other business you have here?”

“Ah yes, I thought it would be… interesting to see what is it about this sport that sparks the collective interest of the Nations,” Allura continued."I plan to announce that I will be sponsoring the upcoming Tournament~ That and fixing up this old place~”

Everybody including Lance looked genuinely surprised at the generous offer.

“And to prove my sincerity, I have already made an agreement with Mr. Buthaka. The administrator of the pro-bending league himself~,”said Allura cheerfully gesturing to Coran who produced a contract with the signatures as proof.

Shiro took the contract as everybody gathered around him to see for themselves.

“It’s all there… she legally is heading the entire tournament as its leading sponsor..." noted Pidge adjusting her glasses.

“Uh...thanks I guess Allura, ma’am…” Hunk said unsure how to take this change of heart as did the rest of the Lion Turtles as Shiro handed the contract back to Coran.

”I guess this place could use some sprucing up,” he commented trying to be positive.

“Right? It’ll be a place to come and see no matter what!” Allura said smiling. “Now I was hoping to see a bit of your practice? I've been curious in how different pro-bending is from just regular bending.”

“Sure...I guess? We should be getting back to practice anyway right guys?” Keith said looking at his team.

Terra and Hunk just gave forced smiles while  ‘Prince’ folded his arms and turned away.

Allura glanced over to Lotor and smirked inwardly that did not go unnoticed by Lance who could not help but look suspicious but kept his questions to himself.

“Right this way,” offered Shiro with a bow.

Allura gave a small giggle as she took Shiro’s arm much to the surprise of Lance and Coran who exchanged looks with Coran just raising his eyebrows and Lance wrinkling his face in disgust.

Shiro looked surprised himself and blushed a little as he averted his gaze and continued on to lead Allura to the spectator stands. Pidge adjusted her glasses as she caught Thace’s gaze before the two just silently gestured to the other to Raava members to follow.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Lance raised an eyebrow at his sister who was sending Shiro coy smiles and fluttery eyes while Shiro was acting uncharacteristically  shy as he nervously kept his eyes forward.

Yeah, Shiro was one handsome specimen of superb, muscled fine-ness but Allura never, **never** showed interest in anyone else before, especially not the way she was doing it.

 

It was seriously creeping him out.

 

He knew there had to be a reason his sister was being all weird around Lotor's bodyguard which was another strange thing, Shiro hardly left Lotor’s side and traveled with him whenever he had errands to go to. He eyed the Prince guy on Keith’s team having a feeling his sister knew something about him.

He edged away so he wouldn't have to see Allura’s flirting with Shiro because as much as he understood why, it was still giving him the heebie jeebies.

“So did you have to bring your sister here?” Pidge grumbled as she saw Lance scooting over to her and Akira to watch the practice match below.

“No I tried to get out before she could ask and she just jumped on board coming here. Trust me I'm surprised as you are with the stunts my sister has pulled thus far,” Lance said.”....Even now…"

“Well that's good,” Pidge said as she continued to take notes watching as Lotor kept Keith airborne when he jumped giving him more height before to avoid Hunk’s discs and Blocked Terra’s attempt to trip Lotor by sending a blast of fire cutting the water whip short.

“So how was your trip?” Lance asked curiously.”Find what you were looking for?”

“And then some,” Pidge relied not going into any explanation, she watched as Lance shifted where he stood before sighing. “Ya know I haven't known Keith long but the dummy was worried about you when we came back to Republic City.”

Lance perked up as his head whipped towards Pidge. “Really?!” he squeaked excitedly.

 _‘Wow is this yutz transparent….’_ “Yeah, he does consider you two to be good friends.”

Lance practically glowed with happiness as Pidge just deadpanned and stroked Topaz who curled up in her lap.

 

_‘Guh….How annoying…..’_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Unbeknownst to the group, sitting in the rafters whilst hidden in the shadows, an individual had been watching everything play out from the Lions sudden reaction all the way to Allura’s declaration.

Panna giggled to herself as she wrote all her notes in a little book.

Down on the ground, Terra could sense the familiar, unsettling aura up in the rafters as her eyes travelled up and easily spotted her sister smirking down at her as she snapped her book shut before standing up and disappearing into the darkness.

Terra narrowed her eyes as a sinking feeling developed down in the pits of her being.

 

Things were only get worse from here on out……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “I feel kinda bad for Lottie….” she couldn’t help but say, making Hunk hesitate and look a little down himself.
> 
> “Yeah.. me too…but can we do, Ter? Lance beat him to the punch.”
> 
> “I know….but he looked so heartbroken Hunky….”
> 
> “This is Keith’s decision, Terra. All we can do is step back and be there for Lotor.”


	26. A Night of Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith accepts a proper date from Lance and Lotor is heartbroken. Time for Hunk and Terra to step up to the plate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy: Aaaaaaaand we are back everyone!!!!!! So sorry for the long hiatus! I have been super busy with my college final assignments and Nighty's been swamped with her job and other events but we are back in full swing!!!!!
> 
> *shreds a guitar* 
> 
> Let's ROCK!!!!

Lotor breathed heavily. 

His hair was tied up  while in a ponytail as he was training in the private grounds of his property with his father's workers fighting him.

He growled frustrated as he slashed at another opponent with his sword making them cry out as they were thrown back.

**‘** _ Why!?’ _ Lotor thought as he snarled blocking a overhead cut before he hit them in the solar plexus with his foot and knocked out another with the butt of his sword.

‘ _ Why him!?’ _

Gripping his sword tightly until his knuckles were white he shouted furiously as he unconsciously swung his blade and a gale of sharp wind threw back the remaining opponents leaving Lotor in a circle of the fallen.

‘ **_Why did he agree to go on a date with_ ** **_him_ ** !?’

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FLASHBACK to yesterday…._ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

_ Lotor stood by the doorway of the arena as they were heading into the Locker room to shower and change from the practice session. He had gathered his nerves and with encouragement from Hunk and Terra decided that he was finally going to take a step and actually ask Keith out on an official date. _

_ Terra and Hunk grinned as they hurried away leaving Lotor waiting in the hallway before the locker rooms. He could hear footsteps and stepped out to see Keith rounding the corner and was about to call out to him when he stopped. Keith was chatting with someone….that annoying waterbender much to his dismay.    _

_ Lotor quickly ducked out of sight.  _

_ Concentrating on a trick Meelo taught him to manipulate the air around the area so he could hear what others were saying actually came in handy. _

_ “I've been trying to keep out of anything actually involving the election but Allura decided to make me the poster child for whatever reason without telling me,” Lance sighed annoyed. “This is kinda her thing and I'm really sorry it made your practice awkward. I SWEAR, I didn't bring her here on purpose.” _

_ “You didn't look too happy either so I’ll  believe you,” Keith asked lowering his voice almost making it impossible for Lotor could hear but he managed. “So...any luck with her?” _

_ “No I mean I can kinda feel her more like I'm slowly getting there but I need that last push,” Lance whines. “Why are you lucky that you can talk to her?” _

_ “Because I’m her precious baby cub,” Keith smirked as Lance made a face at him. “But that's progress Lance I’m happy for you. Anyway I better get to the showers I reek like a Badger Mole through mud and muck.” _

_ “W-wait there's one more thing I wanted to ask you!” Lance said grabbing Keith’s wrist. “Uh...I know you got back and all from your trip but I was wondering if we could hang out again? Only this time more of a date then last time?” _

_ Lotor could feel his heart sink when he saw Keith blink in surprise, contemplate a little before giving Lance a small smile. _

_ “Umm...sure. I guess it’s alright.” _

_ “Great! I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at 7pm! Wear something nice!”  said Lance excitedly. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“ARGH!” yelled Lotor in frustration as he flung his sword angrily, sending it spinning through the air before impaling itself in the wall just by the door, quivering to a stop just as Haggar entered the room.

The woman barely gave the sword a glance before turning to Lotor who was still breathing hard in anger.

“Is this a bad time?” Haggar asked bluntly as Lotor straightened up and composed himself.

“As if you would care, Haggar. What do you want?” said Lotor icily.

Ignoring the teenager’s cold tone, Haggar looked over her shoulder and gestured to someone outside the door.

Lotor raised an eyebrow as three women dressed in black suits with orange and violet accents entered the room.

One of them was a tall tan woman who had a hood drawn over her eyes with a pygmy panther curled around her shoulders. 

The second was large, intimidating robust woman with a stern expression and a fire in her eyes. If her huge muscled physique was any indicator, she was clearly someone with immense physical strength.

The third looked closer to Lotor’s age and appeared the most relatively normal out of the group. She was very lovely. Her amber eyes were attentive and reflected an intelligent mind.

“With the upcoming elections, your father has requested that your security will be doubled,” Haggar began to explain as she gestured to the three woman. “These three will be working alongside Shiro to ensure your safety. They are well aware of your...situation.

Lotor’s eyes flared as he glared at Haggar. “Send them away! Shiro is all I need for a bodyguard! I do not require to be sheltered like a child!”

“Well then, I shall leave them to you,” finished Haggar, blatantly ignoring Lotor’s outburst before turning away and leaving.

“Haggar!” snarled Lotor only to have the woman simply leave the room with a second thought.“Damn witch!”

Lotor glowered at the three new bodyguards he was ‘given’ due to his father’s presence in the election, he had enough to deal with the movie, the tournament and now this. He was taken back though when the three women in front of him kneeled in front of him which just made him a bit more wary.

“Stand and explain what the witch told you about being my bodyguard, mind you Shiro has been my guard for ages and I trust him completely…” Lotor scowled as the women stood.

“Let us introduce ourselves Lord Lotor. I am Acxa, this is Zethrid and this is Narti,” Acxa said. “What she has told us was she knows of your activities participating with the Sato heir, the Bei-Fong eldest and a young acrobat.” 

“When I’m at the arena I’m known as Prince I do not need for everyone to know of my actions. Why exactly did she hire you?” Lotor asked.

“We were trained to serve you Lotor, Hagger had trained us in different prospects to...assist you, ” Acxa said as she looked at the groaning trainers around him. “Not only with your duties but maybe personal matters as well.”

“Tell the witch to mind her own business, ” Lotor hissed walking past them to retrieve his sword. “If you have to be my bodyguards, then very well but you are to stay out of my personal affairs. Understood?!”

“Of course Young Sir…”Acxa replied humbly.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Terra was sitting on the bed as Hunk helped shifted through Keith’s closet for a decent outfit to wear while Keith was in the shower.

“I feel kinda bad for Lottie….” she couldn’t help but say, making Hunk hesitate and look a little down himself.

“Yeah.. me too…but can we do, Ter? Lance beat him to the punch.”

“I know….but he looked so heartbroken Hunky….”

“This is Keith’s decision, Terra. All we can do is step back and be there for Lotor.”

“Can’t we just tell Keith?”

Hunk turned to face the girl. “No. Besides, Lotor wouldn’t like that.”

Upon seeing an uncharacteristic frown on the usually cheerful girl Hunk sat on the bed with her and held her hand. “Look Ter, your heart’s in the right place but please promise me you’ll just be there for Lotor when he comes by tonight for dinner?”

Terra’s shoulders slumped a bit. “Alright...I promise…”

“Good.” Hunk said pulling out a few articles of clothing that Keith had brought from home when they moved from their tiny apartment into a nice three bedroom two baths apartment.

“Put the jacket back and grab the black vest it would look better,” Terra said as they heard the shower go off as Hunk picked up the clothes to help Keith get ready.

Terra watched Hunk leave and folded her arms. She really wanted to help Lotor with Keith it was so obvious with how much Lotor was pining after their captain.

“You look fine Keith,” Hunk said as Keith gave him a nervous smile. “Here try this.”

Keith opened his mouth and bit into the piece of fruit that Hunk had been messing with, and sighed.

“You sure you don't need my help? I can at least set the table or something?” Keith asked but Terra beat him as she had already set the table as soon as Keith had offered." Nevermind.”

“You need to keep a clean look for your date!” Terra grinned as Keith blushed."Awww you look so good!”

Before Keith could retort there was a knock on the door. 

With two backflips and a twist Terra landed by the door opening it to see a dressed up Lance smiling nervously. He was wearing some fancy looking water tribe robes, it probably wasn't as fancy as his royal robes but it was formal enough.

“H-hey, you look really good,” Lance coughed as pink was dusting his face as Keith nodded.

“Thanks you too, uh Hunk I'll see you later okay?” Keith called as he followed Lance out.

“Don't get drunk or do anything you'll regret!” Hunk said teasingly making the two sputter.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So where are we going?” Keith asked as they walked out of the building.

“Where's the fun in telling you?” Lance laughed as he grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him to his personal car. “No guardian or Allura this time I swear and I'll keep by your rules too Keith.”

“You know I think I trust you to remember that you don't need to tell me. Lance look you don't need to tell me your intentions every time we hang out I think we’re past that by this point,” Keith said smiling softly at Lance as his face turned a darker red. 

The two didn't hear a car pull up behind them as Lance was helping Keith into his car.

Lotor stared hard faced as he caught a glimpse of Lance driving away with his Keith. 

“Is everything alright?” asked Acxa who was behind the wheel. 

“Mind your own business,” snarled Lotor as he opened the door. 

“Lotor!” reprimanded Shiro who rode in the back seat making him flinch. 

“Sorry…”Lotor mumbled before leaving the car. “I’ll call when I am ready to leave.”

“Very good, sir…” replied Acxa while Shiro nodded. 

The moment Lotor slammed the door shut, Acxa silently watched the teen make his way to the apartment. 

“I still believe that we should follow him…” Acxa insisted, clearly uncomfortable with not being able to carry out her job. 

“He’s having a real hard time right now. If you want to gain his trust you have to trust him and give him space.”

“I notice he listens to you…” pointed out the woman. 

“I’ve  known him since he was a kid. He’s a little hard to deal with, but I think you and the others will be just fine,” said Shiro reassuringly. 

Acxa just hummed in response before starting up the car and driving off, silently contemplating Shiro’s words. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lottie!! Shiro!!” Terra cried out happily as she attached herself to Lotor like an octopus hugging him while Shiro chuckled and patted her head. “Hunky made all your favorites this time so it's really super yummy!”

“And how much of the food did you steal when Hunk wasn't looking hmm Terra?” Shiro asked as the girl easily flipped from Lotor onto Shiro’s broad shoulders.

“Only a tiny plate~”

“ **_LIES!!! She lies!_ ** She nearly ate half the peach and strawberry tarts while they were cooling!” Hunk shouted from the kitchen."She’ll steal your food when you're not looking so watch Sticky Fingers there!”

“It was just onnneeeeee” Terra argued though she was laughing." Come on, come on, Hunky! I just about finished the table and it's an awesome spread!”

Lotor kept silent as Shiro entertained Terra by talking with her as they walked into the apartment towards the dining room. As much as he looked eager for Hunk’s cooking the image of his Keith leaving with Lance was burned in his memory.

An ugly dark green aura was wafting out from Lotor. 

Concern washed over Terra’s face as she could see the murky green enveloping Lotor like a blanket through the little hole she formed with her fingers. 

 

Envy and something dark… 

 

Terra trembled a little as she recalled the last time she saw an aura that frightening. 

She had to help her friend. 

“Shiro…. I think Lottie is lost in his thoughts again,” Terra said as she poked Shiro’s biceps making the bodyguard turn around and sigh.

“Give me five minutes,” he said as he put Terra on the floor watching as the girl nodded and ran off into the kitchen. 

Walking straight up to Lotor and grasping his arm in a firm yet gentle hold he steered the young man to the couch where he sat him down before taking the spot next to him.

“Lotor, talk to me,” Shiro said. “I know you're upset by what you saw when we got here but holding it all in isn't going to help.” 

“I don't like how Lance keeps taking Keith…” Lotor growled out. “I’ve known Keith longer than he does… so why is Keith so drawn to him? It makes no sense!”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck.  _ ‘Oooh boy…. Choose your words carefully Shiro… choose your words….’ _

“Lotor… look… I’m sure I have told you this before…” Shiro slowly began. “But Keith is free to choose who he wants to hang out with…”

“But why does it have to be him?!”

_ ‘Ah! Shoot!’  _ “Lotor….I…” Shiro let out a big sigh. “Lotor…you know I care about you like a little brother… and you’ve been so stressed out lately... Maybe you should just forget about Keith tonight and enjoy yourself?”

Lotor looked up at Shiro with such sad eyes but forced a tiny bit of a smile at the corner of his lips. 

Right at that moment, the door to the kitchen flew open as Hunk came parading out balancing plates of food on his head and arms while Terra followed up behind juggling wine glasses. 

Hunk gracefully laid the food out on the table while Terra skillfully place the glasses on the table without breaking a single one. 

“ _ Ta-Dah!”  _ she exclaimed. 

“Dinner is served!” Hunk announced as the two held hands as Hunk bowed and Terra curtsied. 

Shiro smiled as he nudged Lotor who was trying not to be entertained by his friends but failed when the smile broke through and had to clap his hands for them. Hunk and Terra grinned right back before they started digging into it.

“Hunk I swear if the flower shop doesn't work out please start a restaurant or something…” Shiro said said with a mouthful of food making Hunk grin.

“No promises but I have been playing with the thought, ” Hunk said chuckling as Shiro grabbed some more food. “How's everything so far Lotor?”

“You've outdone yourself again with this spread Hunk,” Lotor said sincerely making Hunk grin even wider.

“Only the best for my best buddies~”

“Would you care for something to drink~?” asked Terra holding up what looked like a wine bottle from an ice bucket. 

Shiro smiled apologetically. “Sorry Terra, I’m kinda on the clock…”

“Oh don’t worry. It’s sparkling grape juice~!” 

**_*POP!*_ ** went the cork bottle which flew through the air and was caught neatly by Hunk. 

“Good catch,” congratulated Shiro before holding up his glass. “In that case, fill her up Terra!”

Terra smiled as she went around filling everyone’s glasses before her own and sat down. 

There was a silence at the table save for the clinking of cutlery against plates and the occasional sip from the glass. 

Hunk, Terra and Shiro all exchanged looks before glancing at Lotor who kept his gaze on his food as he ate. 

Terra took a sip of her drink before dabbing her mouth a bit. “Soooo….. Lottie? How’s the mover coming along?”

“Hmm? Oh! Oh… it’s alright I guess. Filming is almost over….”

“Really, that fast already? I figured with Uncle Varrick that it would be longer with him probably making changes constantly,” Hunk said after chewing some food.

“You'd think so but with Lady Zhu Li holding Varrick’s reins he only managed one major change before she put a stop to any more delays, ” Lotor said shaking his head making Hunk laugh.

“Good Aunt Zhu Li,” Hunk said. “But I'm really excited to see this movie you're in Lotor. From what I've managed to get from Keith it's suppose to be really dramatic.”

“Exactly how much did he tell you?” Lotor asked raising an eyebrow.

“Not much really just something along the lines of him having two left feet being forced to dance, at least he didn't have to sing. So is it a musical?” Hunk asked.

“Kinda? Varrick is combining the movie into a romantic tragedy musical,” Lotor said. “It was a pain to learn lyrics we suddenly had to memorize.”

After that the conversation was easier making sure to stay away from topics about Lance, the election, the factions and Keith. Tonight was about cheering Lotor up.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Shiro I swear if you mess this up you're fired…” Lotor hissed glaring at his bodyguard who sweated.

“No pressure…” Shiro commented dryly as he stared at his opponent, looking for a bit before he came to a decision and with a single finger started to carefully extract his goal.

_ ‘Carefully…. Carefully... ‘ _ Shiro chanted in his head as he eased it out. 

There was a slight tremor making everyone freeze for a moment. 

Hunk and Terra were squeezing each other’s hands nervously while Lotor had the most intense stare going on. 

Beads of sweat formed on Shiro’s forehead as he held his breath. He was going for it! 

 

“Hiyah!” he cried removing the wooden block in one swift move right out from the bottom leaving only one block to support the entire jenga tower. 

 

The tower trembled a bit before staying still. 

_ “Hah! In your grills guys!”  _ gloated Lotor as he and Shiro softly high fived each other. 

Terra and Hunk just side glanced each other and made sneaky smiles. 

Shiro and Lotor looked curious as Hunk leaned over and gave one sharp flick to the one remaining block at the bottom of the jenga tower, shooting it out so fast that the tower just landed cleanly in one piece. 

“Oh come on!” exclaimed Shiro in exasperation while Lotor still stared in shock. 

“Beat  **that** !” said Hunk smugly as he and Terra did small hand jives of victory. 

“New game!” declared Lotor immediately. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Right hand Fire!” called out Hunk. 

 

“You do realize challenging a  former acrobat to this game is kind of ridiculous Lotor…” Shiro commented as Lotor scowled as he was trying to reach over Terra who looked rather comfy in the awkward position her body was contorted into.

“I can do this! Airbenders can move with the flow!” Lotor hissed as he slapped his hand on the red dot. “I'm still in the game!”

“Ooook...if you say so,” the older male said shaking his head as he spun the dial. “Right foot Earth!”

 

Whistling happily Terra performed a one handed handstand and pointed her toe on the symbol while her whole body was basically hovering over Lotor’s body while practically being nose to nose to him.

“This is fun Lottie!” she giggled with a smile. 

“Cute…” Lotor grumbled sarcastically. 

"I am~" grinned Terra as she batted her eyelashes playfully making Lotor roll his eyes, although he could not help the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Terra could see Lotor’s mood beginning to light as her eyes twinkled happily. 

 

“Left  foot Air!” 

 

Lotor gritted his teeth as he attempted to twist his body around the girl, stretching his leg out and touching the circle until he was practically in a split. 

 

“Right foot Water!”

 

Lotor’s face went bright red as Terra adjusted her position that resulted in his face being right between her breasts. 

_ “Huuuuunk!!”  _ Lotor’s flustered, muffled voice could be heard. 

Terra’s face also began to blush as she gasped from the tickling sensation on her chest. 

 

“Oh! Uh-!” went Hunk as he gave the board a quick spin. “Right Hand Water!”

 

There was a slight sigh of relief as Lotor was able to move away although now he was reaching right between Terra’s legs with her butt practically sitting on his shoulder just inches from his face. 

“You sure you wanna continue Lotor?” Shiro snickered as he watched the Airbender was probably internally screaming at the positions. Shiro looked away when Lotor glowered at him as Hunk continued to call out elements to the two on the polka dotted mat.

He was glad that Lotor despite earlier was feeling at ease, he was really appreciative of Hunk and Terra being there for their friend when he was sulking about Keith.

‘ _ To be honest if I was around or if he never made nice with Keith ending up being friends with Hunk and Terra I'm almost afraid to think what Lotor would be like, ’ _ Shiro thought as he continued to watch his charge curse at Terra’s superior flexibility as she continued to make the game harder for Lotor. 

It wasn’t until his muscles and body finally gave in from being pulled in ways he's never tried before did he collapse. 

“Fine you win again Terra,” Lotor groaned feeling his poor overstretched muscles.

“Aww you did really well for someone who's not as flexible as I am!” Terra said as she righted herself up. “I can always give you a few pointers!”

“Hmph I let you beat me tis’all!” huffed Lotor haughtily while Terra just giggled making him fume more in embarrassment. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Elsewhere, across the city Keith was poking about his food as he glanced around. 

Lance had taken him to the Flying Jade Dragon, a super fancy restaurant branched from the Jade Dragon Tea shops. 

He was quite relieved at being placed in a private room away from the other customers, but just being alone with Lance made him self-conscious. It wasn’t like the food was bad or anything, it was the opposite it was amazing it was just...the atmosphere felt so...stuffy to him. He couldn’t help but look at all the high class citizens of Republic city and  felt everything was so forced. 

If he was being honest he was use to having meals with his family and friends, a simple dinner at the mansion with his mother and Ma or if they weren’t there due to their work Thace would eat with him and some of the servants were stay and talk as well. Even with Hunk and Terra either Hunk would cook an amazing meal or Terra would find a new place they just had to try out.

All this high class, forced niceties even from the staff mostly because Lance was the brother of Allura and son of Alfor. 

They were especially surprised to see him there and seemed to go out of their way to make sure they had and needed everything. It made him really uncomfortable...not to mention he almost felt underdressed...sure he knew his Ma had some fancy robes herself when she had to ceremonies but she hardly wore those and his mother had her own nice dresses but preferred her suits when having to go out for work. 

His parents thankfully never forced him into anything fancy unless it was absolutely necessary. Compared to Lance’s outfit and everyone else's he almost felt like the odd one out.

“Keith are you okay?” Lance asked worried wondering if he already did something wrong since the dark haired firebender hardly said a word after they had ordered from the menu. 

He had seen Keith tense up when everyone looked over when they had walked in. Keith had unconsciously reached out and grabbed onto the back of his clothes as they walked through the restaurant to the private room he had reserved for them, away from prying eyes. 

Keith just gave a small smile. 

“I’m fine, really," he said as he poked at a dumpling on his plate."It’s just…you know… never actually ate at someplace so fancy before…”

Lance took a sip of his drink before giving an understanding smile. “Yeah… I figured. But you can relax here. This place is one of quietest rooms of the restaurant. Only ViPs can dine in here. No one can see or hear us. Just be yourself as always.”

Keith visibly began to relax as relief washed over him. At that moment a thought struck him as he glanced over at Lance who was calmly focusing on his food. 

_ ‘Was he… being considerate of me?’  _ wondered Keith, a small blush painting his cheeks as he felt a little happy at the thought. 

Meanwhile with Lance, despite his calm exterior he was freaking out inside. 

_ ‘GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE GONE SOMEWHERE SIMPLER!!!! STUPID LANCE! STUPID!’  _ he chided himself as he glanced over at Keith who quickly looked away as he continued eating his food. 

_ 'Uggghhh…Is he just being polite? I know I told him that he could relax in here….but can he? Maybe I-’  _

 

“Hey Lance?”

 

_ “Yes!”  _ Lance unintentionally squeaked in surprise. 

“I really appreciate all this… thanks..”

Lance’s eyes sparkled a little. “No problem~”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


**_“Nuktuk, Help! Save me!”_ ** _ a red-headed woman cried out as she was carried away by some bandits.  _

 

**_“Release the love of my life, cretins!”_ ** _ Bolin, or rather, Nuktuk commanded as he chased after them riding Roh-Tan _ (who was really a painted Naga).

 

“Wow… Mr Beifong was so… young!” exclaimed Terra grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl. 

_ “Shhhh!!!!”  _ hushed Hunk and Lotor, their eyes transfixed on the projection screen while Shiro who was sitting next to Terra patted her head. 

Shiro had found the old movies Bolin had been a part of when they were trying to find a new game to play. 

Hunk never knowing his dad had acted and Lotor wanting to see it immediately had played it.

“They're enjoying it a lot more than I thought,” Terra whispered as she grabbed more popcorn just as Nuktuk had caught up to the bandits and were now fighting them. 

“Go dad beat those bandits!” Hunk cheered throwing a fist in the air while Lotor was just watching the style, absorbing all he could to incorporate into the rest of the movie he was in.

“Good call on the movie,” Shiro whispered to her as Terra preened proudly as they sat back and relaxed smiling at the two who were so absorbed into the movie and yelling at the screen as it continued.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“N-n-no way you actually **_BIT_ ** someone!?” Lance sputtered as he tried not to laugh but was failing as thankfully Keith was relaxing more much to Lance’s relief. “But why!?”

“Okay first off I was like four and this was the time Ma and mom refused to leave me home, second Ma said it was a good thing because the guy was nothing but a brown noser trying to kiss up to Mom,” Keith huffed.

Lance inhaled deeply to calm himself before wiping his mouth with his napkin and stood up. 

“Why don’t talk more while we walk off the meal?” 

Keith stood up eagerly. “Sure!”

With that, Lance immediately paid for their meal and left with Keith in tow. 

It was fast business, retrieving the car and driving off into the city. 

“So where are we going?” asked Keith curiously looking over to Lance. 

“Wherever you want!”

Keith thought about it for a bit when an idea struck him. 

“I know just the place….”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Noooo!!!! Not Roh-Tan!  _ She was so brave!!!!” wailed Hunk  who was ugly crying as the movie  screen showed Nuktuk grieving over his Arctic Panda who had shielded him from falling debris and was lying still, seemingly dead. 

_ “Roh-Taaaan!!!!”  _ wailed Terra blowing into a tissue. 

_ “Shhhhhh!!!! You guys!!!”  _ hissed Lotor. 

Shiro handed Lotor a tissue as the teen blew his nose and tossed it into a trash bin as Shiro was on standby with the tissues for the the group. Though he did sniff here and there wiping his own eyes as they watched the film continue.

“She can't go like that!! She's too important to Nuktuk!” Hunk said biting the tissue he had as he stared at the screen as they waited staring at the projection screen hoping something would happen.

“H-hey guys wait I think Roh-tan is moving!!” Terra squealed and they watched as Nuktuk quickly trying to move the debris off of the Artic Panda. When Nuktuk moved closer and Roh-tan weakly licked Nuhtuk’s face and the man cried happy tears as he hugged Roh-Tan while calling for help to pull the Artic Panda free.

“Oh I'm so happy she's okay!” Terra cried as she clung to Hunk as the big guy had torn up the tissue in his hands and grabbed a new one to wipe the waterfall streaming from his face.

Lotor had grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped his eyes as well not saying a word.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yue Bay is really pretty at night when it's quiet and no fangirls are chasing you,” Keith chuckled as the two were walking the sandy beach next to each other. They were holding their shoes to feel the sand underneath them, Lance groaned but he chuckled good naturally.

“Okay I have to admit that's a good reason to come here,” Lance said as he glanced over at the ocean where the full moon showed beautifully both in the glittering starry sky to its reflection on the ocean. “Was there a reason you wanted to come here?”

“Not particularly, it just seemed like a nice idea,” Keith replied as he stopped walking to admire the view of the moon, his thoughts brought him back to the first time he saw Lance in the garden dancing with the water before he noticed him. “Though this does kind of remind me when we first met.”

“You mean the party?”

“The gardens of the party where you were waterbending the fountain as you danced, it was really breathtaking, ” Keith admitted shyly.

Lance could feel his own face heat up before and idea hit him and he grabbed Keith’s hands making them both drop their shoes. 

“When how about a repeat performance? Only you'll be joining me!” He laughed as he pulled Keith towards the ocean making the firebender trip awkwardly.

“L-Lance! I can barely dance and fountain water is different from ocean water it's not as dense!” Keith tried to argue as his feet hit the water.

“Hey you're talking to an expert waterbender here,” Lance said softly as he pulled Keith close to his body, already managing the water by their feet. “You said you trusted me right? So  **_trust me._ ** ”

Keith saw the sincere look in Lance’s eyes and just… could not find it in him to refuse. 

Lance smiled as he placed a hand on the small of Keith’s back and grabbed his right hand, his thumb smoothing over Keith’s mark, making the firebender’s face glow a little.

Deep down, there was a rumbling in Keith’s chest but it wasn’t Hino who was purring.

Keith slowly closed his hand around Lance’s hand and relaxed as Lance began to lead.

Lance began to waltz across the surface of the water, carrying Keith with him. The firebender was a little nervous and unsure as he looked down in an attempt to match Lance’s footwork.

“Don’t think of this as dancing...just think of it like sparring~” Lance advised gently.

Keith nodded and exhaled slowly.  _ ‘Ok...I got this..’ _

It seemed to work. Lance could feel Keith becoming more sure of himself as he confidently stepped in time.

Lance spun Keith around, making him laugh a little in glee as their movement became more open and dynamic. Seeing that Keith was enjoying himself more Lance danced a bit faster turning the waltz into a quick step where Keith took a bit to adjust before he was keeping pace with Lance.

“Hahaha see you just need a good partner to keep you literally on your toes!” Lance said as he spun Keith and caught him dipping him slightly. Keith rolled his eyes as he flicked Lance’s nose making him scrunch up as Keith righted himself going back to dancing.

“You’re just saying that because you’re literally the only thing keeping me from getting soaked in the water,” Keith retorted with a smirk before laughing loudly when a slightly larger wave was coming closer to them.

The two were airborne for a few seconds before landing back in the water gracefully as if they were ice skating.

“Okay that was pretty cool.”

“If you think that’s cool watch this,” Lance said as he turned Keith and pulled him closer with one hand while the other one was making motions, and the firebender couldn’t help but stare amazed at the arcs of water that formed before bursting into small droplets that seemed to glitter around them because of how bright the moon was.

“Wow~” Keith exclaimed reflexively.

Lance’s eyes grew large as he saw Keith’s beautiful expression just glowing under the moonlight. His eyes looked almost like amethysts the way they lit up. 

 

**_Ba-Bump!_ **

 

“You’re beautiful…” Lance whispered before he could stop himself. 

Keith's looked surprised as his head immediately whipped towards Lance. 

 

“What?”

 

“What?!” Lance squeaked, inadvertently breaking his concentration. 

 

“ **_WHA!!!”_ ** **_*SPLASH!!!*_ **

 

The waves crashed as if nothing happened before two heads broke the surface one’s face a burning read in embarrassment while the second one looked at the other in disbelief. The two stared at each other before yelping as another waved passed over them which was a sign to drag themselves  to the edge of the shore. 

Waterlogged and slightly cold the two stood next to each other silently.

“Uh...s-sorry about that I thought I saw something in the water, ” Lance said as he could see Keith shivering and saw the clothes clinging to the firebender’s body quickly he got the water out of his clothes and did the same to his own. “But it was still fun right?”

“Y-yeah it was….” Keith said as he nervously looked at Lance before running his thumb over Hino’s mark. 

He could feel her purring as if she was amused. 

She definitely knew exactly what Lance had called Keith and it was no less amusing to her. 

Hino’s mark glowed faintly as she tried to gently urge Keith to say something or make a move, Keith took a few steps closer to Lance feeling his face get warm.

“How’re you feeling?” asked Keith in small voice.

Lance awkward averted his gaze. “I- uh… I’m alright I guess? A little chilly but-”

Suddenly Lance felt Keith take his hands and held them close to his mouth. 

Keith took a deep breath before slowly exhaling warm air all over Lance’s hands instantly warming them up. 

A pleasurable shudder shut up Lance’s spine as his face glowed even redder than before as steam rose out from his clothes. 

“There. Feeling bet-?” Keith was about to ask when suddenly Lance took his face in his now warm hands and closed the gap between their faces. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


**_Krrk!_ **

 

A crack suddenly appeared on Lotor’s mug as the group was now just relaxing on the balcony gazing up at the stars. 

“Whoa! How did that happen?!” exclaimed Lotor in surprise, quickly holding the mug away before any of its tea spilled out. 

“Yikes! I’ll fetch you a new mug Lotor!” exclaimed Hunk leaping off his lawn chair and rushed to kitchen taking Lotor’s mug with him. 

“That was surprising.." quipped Shiro, stroking Topaz who had curled around his neck. 

Terra was the only one who was surprisingly quiet as she stirred her tea with her bending. 

 

_ ‘I’m getting strong hints of something bad…’  _ she thought to herself as she looked towards the sky. 

 

_ ‘I wonder just how long our time of peace will last?"  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Keith...Keith HATED attention. There was no way anyone knew he took Keith to the farthest part of Yue Bay where hardly anyone passed by.
> 
> Lance shook his head as he had to get to Keith and hopefully warn him before he went out or saw the tabloids.
> 
> Without saying another word, Lance quickly ran back upstairs and frantically changed out of his clothes into something that would blend in more. “Shit shit shit please for the love of the moon goddess let me get there and talk to him…”


	27. What's Gonna Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scandal erupts! Keith is betrayed! Lance is horrified! Lotor is.... actually no one is quite sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy: Shit has hit the fan.
> 
> Nighty (an intellectual): Fecal matter has made contact with the spinning blades of the fan at a high velocity thus creating a huge mess.
> 
> Liddy: -_-u........ Anyways, a special double chapter update. Enjoy wallowing in suspense.

Keith’s eyes popped wide open as Lance gently pressed his lips against his own out of nowhere. 

 

_ 'Wait… what?  _ **_What?!’_ ** Keith freaked out internally. 

Lance slowly opened his eyes when he suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly broke them apart as the two stared at each other stunned. 

“Oh spirits! I-uh- um- what-I mean-!” sputtered Lance all flustered when he noticed Keith was still frozen in place. 

“Uh…. Keith?  _ Keeeeeith? _ Keithy?” he called waving a hand in front of his face. 

The firebender sat there practically catatonic for about a minute when he suddenly snapped back to focus as reality caught up with him in one fast rush. 

 

**_*WHA-POW!!!*_ **

 

“HRRK!”grunted Lance as he was sent flying some distance away before landing hard, forming a deep trench in the sand, his right cheek swollen with a mark that looked a little like a paw-print.

 

_ ‘Ok….I deserved that….’ _

 

Keith was breathing heavily with his hand still out before he looked at his hand and to where Lance had landed. Cursing he ran over to the water bender and sat him up though now he looked a bit wary. Keith couldn't blame him.

“Sorry,” both of them said at the same time making them suddenly look at each other surprised.

“I...I'm sorry I hit you! You just took me by surprise and I just reacted in the worst way!” Keith fretted."But Uhm why are you apologizing?”

“Because I kinda just kissed you without permission?!” Lance replied before he started rambling since he was nervous. “I mean...I couldn't help it at that moment it seemed like a good idea and out there during the water I saw your expression when I was making those water arcs and it made your eyes really beautiful and shine more which was why I lost concentration too and-”

“Lance! Slow down, slow down!” Keith said covering up the other’s mouth with his hands, even though his face was burning when he heard Lance ramble on about his eyes. “So...that means I really did hear you right when you called me beautiful out there before we fell in?”

Lance just meekly nodded since he couldn't speak. Keith slowly removed his hands as Lance swallowed hard.

“I...I really meant what I said Keith, this date despite the dinner but…” Lance said quietly looking down. “I really…  **really** … like you Keith…”

The color on Keith’s face was renewed as he scratched the back of his head. “I like you too Lance.”

“I mean more than a friend!” Lance added quickly. 

Keith’s eyes widened once he understood.

 

“Oh…  **OH!...** **_Ooh…._ ** um….” went Keith awkwardly, unsure of how to reply. “Uh…I-”

It was Lance’s turn to quickly cover Keith’s mouth. 

“I-it’s alright! I’m not expecting an answer! ” Lance exclaimed. “I just want you to know how I feel about you.”

The waterbender sighed as he removed his hands from Keith’s mouth and trailed his hands down Keith’s arms before grasping his hands. “I don’t want things between us to change, Keith. I’m happy with us still being friends…”

Keith averted his eyes. 

“I’m flattered… really but.. that’s a little easier said than done….” he muttered. 

He felt Lance squeeze his hands briefly before finally letting go. 

Keith expected Lance to look a little hurt but all he saw was his bright smile. 

“I can work with that," Lance cheerfully said as he began walking away."Shall we head back now?”

Keith gave a small smile and jogged after him, catching up to Lance as the two made their way to the parking lot. 

 

Unknown to them, however, someone watched them from a distance as a camera shutter went off. 

Panna giggled as she licked her lips. 

 

It’s time for the fun to really begin~

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance parked the car outside of Keith’s place and helped him out despite the weak protests from the firebender. They made quiet talk all the way up until they got to the front of Keith's condo he shared with Terra and Hunk.

“Lance about what you said I…” Keith started but he was silenced when Lance just placed his finger over Keith’s mouth and shook his head still smiling.

“I'm not forcing you to pick me or anything I just felt it was right you should know how I feel about you,” Lance said gently removing his hand but he leaned forward to brush aside Keith’s bangs as he kissed his forehead. “Take all the time you need Keith I’ll wait, even if you don't return my feelings I'm more than happy to stay your friend.”

“You aren't making this any easier Lance,” Keith sighed but he did give the taller male a hug and a quick peck on the check. “But I did have fun tonight thanks again for taking me out.”

“I'm glad, I'll see you around. Is it alright if I visit you at the arena?” Lance asked smiling.

“You're allowed to observe,” Keith replied as he waved good bye to Lance watching him leave.

Feeling rather pleased at how well the date went he unlocked his door pulling it open only to see Terra, Hunk and Lotor crash to the floor as they had been hit by the door as they were eavesdropping. Shiro grinned and waved to Keith from his spot on the couch, Topaz nuzzling his cheek as he drank his tea.

“Had fun?” He asked as the others scrambled off the floor.

“Keith! Buddy! Welcome home!” squeaked Hunk as the trio dusted themselves off. 

Keith chuckled in amusement. 

“Thanks guys~” replied Keith before caught Lotor’s expectant expression. “I-I guess I had an  _ okay _ time.”

Lotor appeared to be a bit relieved when Terra jumped on him from behind and wrapped her arms around Lotor’s neck. 

“Well we had a BLAST!” she piped up cheerfully, rubbing her cheek against Lotor’s making him roll his eyes and smile a little. 

Keith looked relieved. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself Lotor.”

Lotor beamed slightly before quickly tossing off Terra and immediately put up a haughty expression. 

“Hmmph! It was  _ adequate!” _ he declared before marching out the door. “I will see you all at practice! Shiro!”

Topaz leaped from Shiro’s shoulder to Hunk’s as he stood up and followed his charge out, waving good bye to the others while nodding thanks. 

The moment the door shut, Terra immediately turned her attention to Keith. 

_“Sooooooo~~~?”_ she asked excitedly. 

Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“How did it  _ really _ go?” Hunk asked. 

“Did anything  _ happen? _ ” prodded Terra. 

Hunk and Terra looked at Keith expectantly as the firebender slowly began to flush red. 

 

**_*Fwoosh!*_ **

 

“NOOOOOO! Not the potpourri!” Hunk shrieked as the potpourri bowl spontaneously combusted into flames. 

Hunk quickly grabbed the bowl and dashed into the kitchen with Terra chasing after him bending water out of a nearby vase. 

Keith took advantage of the chaos and quickly slipped away, forgotten. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

He shut his door behind him making sure it was locked before he fell into his bed. The date if he was being honest was really really fun, dancing on top of the water as if it was solid ground was amazing. 

‘ _ I...actually had a lot of fun and if that was just one date I wonder what more with Lance would be like…’ _ Keith thought before the last couple things Lance said echoed in his head.

 

**_I like you more than a friend Keith_ **

 

**_I'm not making you choose me but I felt that you should know how I feel about you…_ **

 

**_Beautiful_ **

 

‘ _ Quiznak...I'm really starting to like Lance a lot too...he just confessed to me…!’  _ Keith thought making his face get redder almost mimicking Hino’s fur color. “At least he still wants to be friends even after saying that...he really is better than I thought.”

Keith smiled to himself as he got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up, Lance may of gotten the water out of his clothes but he still smelled like the ocean.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**The next morning**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance couldn't help his happy feeling as he practically skipped down the stairs for breakfast, he was early and Coran didn't even have to wake him up today! He was still high from last night’s successful date and even felt a weight off his shoulders when he confessed to Keith about liking him.

“Okay if I keep on schedule and remember it right I should be able to see if Keith would want to have lunch together after his practice today,” Lance said to himself not noticing the atmosphere of the main dining hall until he looked at his sister who was calmly reading the newspaper.

“Morning Allura,” Lance asked as Allura smirked.

“Indeed it is, Little Brother~” Allura said in an oddly cheerier voice than usual.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You’re in a good mood?”

“Of course I am~ I was worried for a second Dear Brother but you really pulled through~” smiled Allura as she handed the paper over to Coran who handed it over to Lance.

Confused, Lance picked up the paper and instantly paled at the headline.

 

**Son of the Avatar and Brother of Mother Allura in a secret tryst?** **more on page 8**

 

There on the front page of The Republic City Chronicles was a picture of Lance and Keith together from their date last night!! The exact picture was of Lance when held Keith close and was dancing on the water, frantic he flipped to the page and dropped the paper. On page eight was a picture of when Lance had kissed Keith.

“Spirits…” Lance said as all plans for the day flew out the window, all he could think about was. “Keith…”

Keith...Keith HATED attention. There was no way anyone knew he took Keith to the farthest part of Yue Bay where hardly anyone passed by.

Lance shook his head as he had to get to Keith and hopefully warn him before he went out or saw the tabloids.

Without saying another word, Lance quickly ran back upstairs and frantically changed out of his clothes into something that would blend in more. “Shit shit shit please for the love of the moon goddess let me get there and talk to him…”

He found a short sleeved earthy brown coat he threw over his clothes with a short blue scarf around his neck and blue band to wear over his head and grabbed a random pair of orange shades and blue and grey boots.

Once he looked decently disguised as he flew down the stairs and passing his sister making no attempt to talk to her as he ran out the door. He grimaced as he realized he couldn't take his car as that would be obvious and started sprinting towards the main street. 

Lance whistled loudly. “TAXI!" 

A cab stopped on the corner just in time as Lance skidded to a stop and jumped in. 

“Upper Yue Avenue! Hurry!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_**“Back! Back you Skeeter-Wasps!”**_ commanded Hunk keeping the paparazzi at bay swinging about a long white radish as he pushed his way into the apartment complex carrying groceries. 

 

With one final squeeze, Hunk managed to get indoors before forcing the door close. 

Thank the spirits he was born hefty. 

He was also thankful he, Terra and Keith had the foresight to pick an apartment complex that was somewhat gated so the paparazzi couldn't crowd inside that would've been worse to deal with.

“Then again this is pretty bad itself,” Hunk muttered as he was glad he was an early riser between the three of them. He was glad he had decided to go out and buy some groceries and saw the headlines that were everywhere, at first he couldn't believe it and nearly dropped his groceries but once he read through the article he quickly went back home where he saw the crowd.

He grimaced as he walked inside the shared home to see Terra fretting as she paced in the kitchen.

“You saw the crowd?” He asked as he put down the groceries.

“Hard not to with them shouting, Captain is still asleep, ” Terra said as she helped Hunk put the groceries away."I’m worried…”

“Yeah...I know Keith hates the attention he got enough of it with Aunt Korra and Aunt Asami being his moms…” Hunk started but stopped when Terra gave him a look.

It was then he realized who she was talking about. “Shit...Lotor…” he whispered in horror as a cold feeling dropped into his stomach.

At that exact moment, a door creaked as Keith groggily made his way out.

“Ugh…..guys? What’s with all the racket outside?” he asked while rubbing his eyes when he spotted the grim expressions of his roommates.

Hunk and Terra exchanged expressions before Terra stepped forward and guided Keith to take a seat on the couch.

 

“Guys?”

 

“You might wanna mentally prepare yourself buddy…” Hunk warned as he handed Keith a copy of the tabloid.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance had the cab stop about a block away from Keith’s apartment as he dashed towards the building and ducked into an alley away from the swarming paparazzi out front.

Bending some water from his hip pouch, Lance bended a platform for him to jump off and onto the fire escape as began climbing up the steps to Keith’s apartment. 

Thankfully, there was a window opened right above him that looked close to the floor where Keith lives and made another water platform and getting inside the building. He had to duck and weave as he hurried along the hallways that felt longer than they had last time he was here. Looking at the apartment numbers he was one floor below Keith’s and skipped steps to the next floor up. 

He had to duck a few times when some residents came out of their homes complaining about the noise outside before slamming their doors. Lance let out a relieved breath hurrying along before he stood in front of Keith’s apartment. 

He raised his hand and hesitated. Keith probably hated him now, he was already on thin ice so to speak when he got to hang out with Keith the first time and then the second time when he had dinner with his sister and him.

“No I'm not going to let that happened a third time, I promised to be completely honest with Keith and I will...even if it means he doesn't believe me and hates me…” Lance said to himself the last part making his chest hurt but knocked on the door.

He could hear some shuffling and deep heavy set steps coming closer to the door. He saw a dark tanned face poke his head out and as eyes narrowed as he shut the door behind him and stood his full height in front of Lance.

“You're the last person Keith would want to see now after what you pulled. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't deck you and toss you out a window?” Hunk scowled.

Lance had forgotten despite the sweet personality Hunk had he was very,  **_very_ ** protective of his friends.

“Look, you are so within your rights to deck me Hunk I get it. I haven't been sincere the past couple of times I've tried to get Keith to talk to me but I swear I'm being sincere this time!” Lance replied staring straight back into Hunk’s eyes. 

“I don’t know how any of this happened. I promise, I did everything I could to make sure he got as much privacy as possible!”

“So this whole article thing wasn't your true colors showing and trying to convince Keith to approve of your sister’s faction?” Hunk asked still skeptical.

“Hunk I swear on the water patron goddess Princess Yue of the Moon, my sister and her faction were the farthest thing on my mind! I honestly like Keith. Just Keith, not Keith Sato son of Asami Sato or as the son of Avatar Korra! Just him as himself. Please,  **_please_ ** let me go in there and explain I had no hand in the tabloids,” Lance begged desperately.   


Hunk looked straight into Lance’s pleading eyes hard. Lance’s eyes were unwavering, full of sincerity.

Deep in the back of his mind, he could sense Shan trusted Lance. After contemplating a bit, Hunk softened up and stepped aside, allowing Lance passage.

Lance nodded gratefully at the Earthbender before making his way in where he found Terra rubbing Keith’s back comfortingly as he stared catatonic at the newspaper.

“Keith…” Lance called out softly.

Slowly, Keith raised his head.

The moment he laid eyes on Lance, rage instantly appeared on Keith’s face as he leaped up.

**“YOU!”** he snarled, lunging forward with a fist covered in flames.

Lance instinctively flinched but the blow never came. He opened his eyes to find Hunk had hooked his arms under Keith’s, effectively holding the struggling firebender back.

 

**_“Let me go! I’ll kill him!”_ **

 

“Keith! You gotta calm down buddy!”

 

“How could you Lance?! I trusted you!  **I** **_TRUSTED YOU!_ ** ” Keith cried out, not at all listening to Hunk.

 

**_*SPLASH!*_ **

 

All off a sudden, a rush of water splashed right in Keith’s face stunning him briefly as everyone stared at Terra in shock as she held an empty glass cup that dripped slightly.

Nobody had ever seen such a serious look on the girl’s face before. 

“Everybody just calm the spirits down!” she ordered as Hunk immediately  dropped Keith before Terra took on a more gentle demeanor.

“Now. Let’s all sit down and talk like  **reasonable** humans, shall we?”

Lance and Keith hung their heads as they made their way to the sofa set and sat down.

Keith sat on one end as Lance nervously sat on the other end with Hunk sitting in front of them ready to stop them in case it escalated again. Terra stood in front of them acting as the meditator for the two. Keith still looked furious but wasn't saying anything while Lance kept throwing nervous and sad looks at Keith.

“Now I’m going to let both of you talk so we can get this settled and find the truth to this whole debacle and I will be able to tell if you lie so don't,” Terra said looking hard at Lance who nodded swallowing nervously. “Okay Keith why don't you ask Lance.”

“Why were those pictures in the paper Lance,I trusted you Lance you said I could trust you and I did...again. Then you just stepped all over it like before I thought you really meant what you said last night,” Keith asked refusing to admit his voice cracked.

“Keith I have no hand in those pictures or the article. When my sister showed me the paper this morning I was horrified,” Lance said looking down and wringing his hands together. “My first thoughts when I saw it was how you'd react and felt about the article that's why I came here to explain to you. I was worried about you and had to come back here to tell you that I swear I don't know who took the pictures or wrote the article.”

Keith turned away from Lance, folding his arms. He could not bring himself to even look at the waterbender. 

Lance could feel a pain in his chest. 

“Keith… please… look at me…you know me…”

“Do **I?”** retorted Keith still refusing to look at Lance. “You lied to me more than once and each time I still chose to trust you! And now this!”

Lance flinched as he shrank back. 

Terra formed a circle with index and thumb and looked through it. 

Lance’s aura was had various shades of blue. Some reflected the honesty in Lance’s soul, others the sadness but there was hints of pure love in his heart. 

Keith on the hand had his red aura blazing with anger, but it was muddied with splashes of brown. The colour of pain and doubt. 

Terra could tell that despite his feelings, Keith knew deep down that Lance was telling the truth, but his anger and pain was clouding his judgement. She wanted to speak up, but Terra’s instincts told her otherwise. 

Lance bowed until his head hit the coffee table. 

_ “Keith… please…” _ they could hear Lance beg in such a desperate voice that it cracked a little. 

With Lance’s head down he missed the slight jump of Keith when he heard Lance’s head hit the table or the slight turn of his head when Lance’s voice cracked.

“How's it looking?” Hunk whispered to Terra as he had moved to stand by his met side when it looked like the two weren't going to fight.

“He's being honest but Keith’s so angry and hurting it's making it hard for him to forgive Lance, previous history and such, ” Terra said quietly back.

“I don't blame him,” Hunk replied. “He's gonna have to do something to really get Keith to see how honest he's being.”

“I don't know how many times you want me to apologize for the last but I will.. **_please_ ** forgive me for what happened with the paper Keith,” Lance begged. 

“I know I never made the greatest impression on you and I can understand why you don't trust me after everything I put you through...but I wouldn't mess with your feelings Keith…”

Keith had slowly turned around and looked like he was calming down, as he bit his lip unsure as he listened to Lance.  There was a comforting purr in the back of his head from Hino but he tried ignoring her, he wasn't going to forgive Lance that easy. Especially not just because Hino misses Sui.

The firebender’s shoulder relaxed a little but his face still held a pained expression. 

“I’m sorry Lance…. I just… . I just can’t right now….” he said softly, getting up and retreating back to his room. 

Lance’s head was still pressed to the table as Hunk and Terra looked at him with pitiful expressions. 

Although they could not see his face, it was evident by his slightly vibrating shoulders and clenched fists that he was crying. 

It was long while before Lance decided to give up and leave.

 

Terra and Hunk sat across from each other at the counter.

“This is such a mess Hunk….”

Hunk looked grim and nodded in agreement. “Just what is going to happen to us now?....”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


When the trio managed to sneak out of their apartment to the Arena to meet up with Thace, they were all more than surprised to find Lotor had arrived, looking as if nothing had happened.

“Where have you all been? You guys are late you know!” exclaimed Lotor with a huff.

The other three looked at each other in confusion.

“Um...we’re sorry?” said Hunk unsurely as Lotor slipped on his helmet.

“Well come along! Our tournament is this weekend! Let’s get practicing!” declared the airbender as he made his way to the arena.

Shiro watched the group go off worried as he sensed Thace meeting his gait.

“I assume he has seen the tabloids?” Thace asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

Shiro nodded. “He’s strangely taking this all rather well…..”

Thace raised his eyebrows as he looked at Lotor’s back. “I would not be too sure. Teenagers are rather unexpected….” he pointed before lowering his voice.

_ “Keep your eyes and ears open…” _ Shiro heard Thace whisper to him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ **_YOU SONOVA KLANMURIAL’S ASS!!”_ **

Lance suddenly was hit with a shock of electricity and felt his whole body convulse as his nerves felt they were being fried before he found himself on the floor of his trailer staring into furious green eyes.

“I can't believe you would do this to Keith!!” The Pidgeon raged as she held onto a zapper (her own invention) in her tiny hands.

Lance had walked into the movie set to shoot the last few scenes of the film before it was all put together, after his failed attempts of apology to Keith he really started to think of his standing. He could still feel the unease of how  **_pleased_ ** Allura looked from the news which bothered him immensely. Usually he didn't care for what she did but now that somehow he unintentionally helped her he hated the feeling.  


 

It made him sick.

 

He kept his head low as he walked into the set trying to hurry to his trailer to change when he was ambushed by a flurry of fluffy brown hair waiting for him.

Pidge stood over him as she grabbed his shirt with her right and poised the zapper in her left.

“Pidge! Pidge! I swear I had nothing to do with it!!!!” cried Lance shielding his face with his arms as he protested for the umpteenth time that day. “I seriously like Keith! I would  **never** do that to him!”

The zapper stopped short of Lance’s face as Pidge eyeballed him.

 

_**“Look me in the eye!”**_ she commanded staring right into Lance’s.

 

Lance maintained his stare, summoning all his willpower not to blink.

After a couple of seconds, Pidge released Lance as she folded her arms, making the actor sigh in relief.

“You sure got balls though, showing up here,” Pidge said as she helped Lance stand up while he dusted himself off.

“I am a pro after all…” he said, albeit wryly. “Besides, anywhere is better than being at home with my sister.”

“I thought you worshipped the ground she walks on?” Pidge commented dryly, raising an eyebrow as the two walked to his trailer.

_“Ha ha ha…..”_ laughed Lance sarcastically. “I do love my sister...but lately she’s been...I mean...something about her seems... **_unsettling_ ** …”

Pidge looked surprise. “Oh yeah? How do you figure?”

Lance shrugged, opening the door to his trailer. “I don’t know...she just has this vibe, you know?”

“A feeling you suddenly got out of the blue?” Pidge remarked folding her arms as Lance sat down in one of the chairs and shook his head.

“If I'm being honest with you I started to get little hints here and there when she kept insisting on me trying to bring Keith to support her faction,” Lance replied, recalling that the spirit garden he had at first gotten for Allura he took back and kept for himself.”I've...never seen her like this even when she was helping dad.”

“So what happened when she saw the news?” Pidge asked curiously wanting to hear Lance’s side of the story. “And please tell me you were right in the head and tried apologizing to Keith?”

Pidge blinked when a painful and guilty expression came across his face. “Whoa...is that expression for your sister or Keith?”

“Keith. Allura showed me the  **_‘good news’_ ** she was pleased I had apparently ‘changed’ my mind about getting Keith to her side. She was practically smiling. I disguised myself and took a taxi over to his place...Hunk nearly wanted to deck me and toss me to the paparazzi but he believed me and let me talk to Keith,” Lance said his voice going quiet as Pidge waited.

“Keith… he let me explain what I told you but he just left the room. I stayed there as long as I could but he never came out so then I left.”

“What're you going to do? This is a huge thing going on and you're not exactly in favor of a lot of people,” Pidge said getting concerned now that she knew Lance’s side.

“I….I need to get away from my sister. I don't want to be anywhere near her right now,” Lance said seriously. “And I need to find some way to apologize to Keith. I ruined his trust so many times already I don't want this to break him for ever trusting me again.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses as she thought of something.

“Hmm…...I might have an idea Lance….” she said making Lance look at her curiously.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith was not quite sure how to feel during practice. 

Lotor was behaving the same as usual which was weird considering how vocal he was about Keith and Lance interacting in the past. 

If he was acting, then he sure as the moon goddess was doing a bang up job of it. 

_ ‘Unlike me who is barely keeping it together…’ _ Keith thought to himself as he ducked underneath a spray of water and blocked some stones circles while Lotor counter-attacked.

He was trying to focus in the practice hoping that if he could just lose himself in it he wouldn't have his mind wander back to what happened this morning. Lance and the others may not  have known but he had been listening through his door the whole time Lance was still at the apartment.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ “Come on Buddy…. It’s ok….” he heard Hunk say in an attempt to comfort Lance.  _

_ “No it's not! This is all my fault! Everything is a huge mess because of me!” _

_ “Shhh… shhhh…it’s not Lance…” he then heard Terra say. “We believe you… if it’s any consolation, Keith does too…” _

_ “No he doesn't! He hates me! And he has every right too! I’m a despicable person!” Lance sobbed making Keith's heart ache in pain.  _

_ Keith leaned against his door before sliding down and curling up.  _

 

_ ‘What's happening to all of us?.....’ he lamented sorrowfully.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_End Flashback_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_“Keith!”_ **

 

Hunk calling out to him suddenly snapped Keith out of his thoughts but was a second too late as a blast of air knocked him right in the chest, sending him flying off the platform and into the water below. 

The cold water definitely woke him up from his day dream after the yelling, but instead of heading out of the water Keith just sighed and floated there for a bit.

‘ _Lance sounded really upset about the whole thing’_ Keith thought as he stared at the ceiling of the arena from down below. ' _If_ _he had sent those pictures in then I doubt he would have sounded so upset about it.’_

 

“Keith!!”

 

He heard more yelling and looked over to the sidelines to see a worried Thace and Lotor by the edge of the water.

Turning over in the water he swam back to the land where Thace hefted him up as Lotor frowned at him.

“Keith we’ve been calling you for the last five minutes and you didn't seem to hear us,”Lotor said as Keith shook some water off him. 

“Sorry… I was distracted by my thoughts…” Keith mumbled lamely, unable to make himself look Lotor in the eye. 

Lotor said nothing but turned and walked away. It was hard to tell his expression due his helmet obscuring his face but Keith was beginning to wonder if Lotor was really alright.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night, Lance approached his sister’s office feeling nervous. 

_ ‘Come on Lance….you can do this…’ _

Lance took in a deep breath as he knocked on the door. 

_ “Come in!”  _ he heard his sister answer.

Lance slowly opened the door to find Allura going over some campaign plans with Coran and other prominent Raava members.

“Oh...is this a bad time?” asked Lance.

Allura shook her head and smiled gently. “Of course not Little Brother~ We were just finishing up~” she said sweetly as she nodded to Coran who took it as his cue to gather up the materials and usher the other members out.

“What can I do for you, dear?”

Lance swallowed a bit before he steeled himself. “Allura….I-...I wanna live on my own.”

Allura’s smiling expression did not change but Lance could feel the temperature begin to drop in the room.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Lance clenched his fists. “I want to leave, Allura.”

“Why would you want to do a silly thing like that? What could you possible do, living on your own?” Allura asked still seated but staring Lance down.

Lance stood straighter remembering why exactly he wanted to do this and what he talked with Pidge earlier today. Things need to change and it had to start with him putting distance between him and his sister.

“I need to do this Allura, after all this...the incident with Keith, the tabloids I just need some space Allura and to do that I need to get out of the mansion,” Lance replied seriously his hands clenched to his sides.

“No, I won't allow it Lance.” Allura scoffed as she was dusting off dirt off her dress.”And you don't need space, you have me.”

“I'm old enough to make my own damn decisions, I can support myself!” Lance growled before he saw it wasn't getting through and added. “And that's just it... ** _you're_** here, Allura.”

 

Allura stood up from her seat as she looked at Lance now making him continue.

 

“You're just...you've changed a lot...I mean I know you want to take over father’s place for the Raava Faction but after the newspaper and how  **_happy_ ** you look it just bothered me Allura. I need to do this okay? I'm moving out, I already have a few things packed up but I'm letting you know.”

There was a tense silence between the two as Lance bowed his head. “I’m sorry Allura….but that’s all. Goodbye…”

With that, Lance raised his head, turned around and made his way out.

 

**“You are not going anywhere Little Brother…”**

 

All of a sudden, Lance felt every nerve and muscle in his body seized up as he froze in place.

Lance shook as he tried to move but his efforts were in vain.    


When his body finally did managed to move however, it wasn’t of his own volition. 

Lance’s body was wracked with pain as he slowly was forced to turn around to face Allura who look at him intensely. 

 

“Allura…” Lance choked as horror crossed his face when realization hit him. “ _ You’re a  _ **_blood-bender?!”_ **

 

“Amazing isn’t it? I mastered this ability back in Laogai Prep~ It was  _ sooooo  _ useful in disposing of that useless Headmaster~” smirked Allura as she walked towards Lance. “Psychic Blood-Bending took a little more practice though. Learning to use it without the Full Moon took even longer.”

Lance gasped, horrified. “Allura...you didn’t... **you….** **_How could you?!”_ **

Allura stroked her brother’s face as she smirked. “It was all for the sake of the Faction, Lance~ For the sake of our dear Father~ and especially for the sake of  **you,** **_Baby Brother~”_ **

Lance trembled in fear as he looked right into his sister’s eyes. They no longer held the same warmth and kindness he was so familiar with. All he saw was madness.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

Allura circled Lance as she hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“Someone had to keep you safe from all the danger, Lance~ Who was the one that took care of you all these years since Mother passed~ Who made sure you were not lonely when Father was too busy working~? Who do you think ensured you would be a worthy vessel for the  **_Blue Lion_ ** ~?”

 

Lance gasped in shock. “You  **knew** this whole time?”

 

He felt Allura nod. 

 

“All this time….you told me my Mark was just a unique birthmark….but then Keith told me about Sui…”

Allura raised her head a little. “Oh? You found out already?”

“I thought it was weird Father never told me...I just assumed you didn’t know either….”

Allura chuckled as she nuzzled Lance. “Of course I knew Lance~ I was there when the Lion chose you~”

“You _**what**_?!”

The woman simply chuckled as she removed her arms but still Lance under her bending as she circled to his front.

“We digress Baby Brother~ How about we forget all this silly nonsense shall we?”

Lance felt sick to his stomach and repulsed when Allura stroked a finger under his chin.

 

He had to get away from her!

 

Lance focused on every ounce of chi in his body.

Allura could feel Lance beginning to resist her hold as she intensified her power, making Lance cry out in pain.

“I don’t want to do this Lance….it pains me to see you suffer,” she said sadly although she did not ease her power one bit.

At that moment, there was knocking on the door as Coran let himself in. “Pardon my intrusion Young Miss but what would you like for breakfast tomo-” 

Coran’s voice died in his throat as he looked in shock at the scene before him.

Lance could sense Coran’s sudden appearance had caught Allura off guard, causing her hold to waiver, allowing him the opportunity to break his hand free and bend the water from a nearby vase, sending it splashing in her face.

Allura gasped at suddenly being drenched, breaking her concentration as Lance crumpled to floor.

“Young Master!” cried Coran rushing forward to help him up as he looked at Allura appalled. 

“Allura….you didn’t…?”

Realizing that Coran was likely in alignment with his sister, Lance pushed the butler away as he scrambled to run.

 

**_“You are not leaving here LANCE!”_ ** snarled Allura as refocused her powers.

 

***WHUMP!*** went Lance as the familiar hold grabbed his body once more and caused him to fall and hit the ground.

His entire body levitated into the air as Lance hung helpless with Allura glaring at him.

 

“If you won’t listen to me!  **Then I’ll** **_MAKE_ ** **you listen to me!"**

 

Lance could feel his limbs begin to forcibly twist as he did his best to fight back, but the pain was excruciating. Every vein, every artery, every muscle! Even his own heart felt like it was going to stop. 

“Allura! Please! Stop it! You’re hurting him!” he could hear Coran beg desperately.

_ ‘Somebody….help me...Please! HELP ME!!!!!’  _ Lance screamed in his head as he began to cry out in pain.

 

**_“HELP ME SUI!!!!!!”_ **

 

At that moment, a roar awakened within him as Lance’s mark began to glow.

Glowing water markings began snaking up his left leg like a river decorating half his body with the blue swirls as Lance’s eyes transitioned to wild yellow eyes that glowed.

Sui roared loudly through Lance, sending shockwaves that sent Allura and Coran flying, thus releasing Lance once more. 

Lance landed on all fours as he turned tail and dashed out faster than human speed, breaking through a window, bounding off into the dark of the night in his new possessed form.

“Young Master!” cried out Coran running to window but it was too late. 

 

Lance was gone.

 

Meanwhile Allura’s body heaved as she breathed heavily. Laughter began to emanate from her body prompting Coran to turn around.

 

_ “He finally Awakened….”  _ he could hear her laugh.

 

“He finally Awakened! He finally Awakened!!” Allura cackled loudly, visibly disturbing Coran.

 

Unseen, Panna stood hidden at the doorway as she pulled off her mask to reveal a dark smirk on her face. 

 

“Oh me, oh my~  _ What’s gonna happen now, I wonder~” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Keith began to shiver and huddled close to Hino. The lagoon before them began to freeze over as a familiar blue light glowed in the distance.
> 
> The two watched as Sui emerged slowly from the fog and called out.
> 
> Keith looked to his Lion who nodded and gently nudged the boy to go forth.
> 
> The teen nodded as he made his way toward Sui who patiently waited on the ice. The Blue Lion purred as she felt Keith’s hand on her head, nuzzling herself close to him.
> 
> “Where’s Lance, girl?”
> 
> Sui crooned as she looked behind her, prompting Keith to do the same.
> 
> Keith gasped to see a pillar of glowing ice and encased right within the centre, was Lance, calmly sleeping.
> 
> “Lance….” Keith gasped softly as he made his way towards the pillar.


	28. Treading Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worries are popping up everywhere like daisies! WORRIED DAISIES!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy: *Continuously screams*

_ ‘Run run! Get cub to safety...must keep him safe...protect him…’  _ were the only thoughts flying through Sui’s head as she leapt across roof and lampposts to get far away from the mansion as she could. 

 

It was hard running as her cub’s body was still fresh with pain and bruises from the torture he had endured moments earlier. As Sui landed on the streets she nearly yowled feeling the collapsed muscles in her leg giving out. Struggling to get up she still had to get away some how. Sniffing the air she tried to find a familiar scent.

 

_ ‘ _ **_Hino...Hino safe…’_ **

 

She followed where Hino’s scent was strongest, leading her to collapse just short of the Sato mansion.

‘ ** _Hino...Hino….’_** Sui moaned trying to get up but her cub’s body was exhausted from what he had endured not too long ago. 

Sui slowly faded away as Lance lay exhausted on the sidewalk. He could hear muffled barking and a small squeak of a door opening. 

_ “Alright, Alright, Akira! Down Boy!”  _ he heard a woman laugh. 

There was a thumping of heavy paws coming his way along with a clicking of boots. 

Lance was fading in and out of consciousness but he could feel Akira's heavy breathing as the PolarBear Dog whined and nudged him. 

There was an audible gasp as the footsteps hurried to his side. 

Lance could feel strong arms pulling him close as he was turned over. 

_ “Lance?” _

It was Lady Asami. 

_ “What happened to you?”  _ he heard Asami say worriedly as the woman carried him in her arms and began to run with him. 

 

_ “Hang in there Sweetie… I got you, I got you…  _ **_.”_ **

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You just found him outside our home unconscious ? Are you sure he's not faking it or anything?” Korra asked suspiciously as she watches Thace take care of Lance’s wounds. “I mean look at his sister.”

“Let's hear Lance’s side of the story, besides Akira was worried and he's a good judge of character,” Asami replied as she looked over at Lance while Akira lay nearby.

“I'm done should I stand guard here?” Thace asked as Korra nodded. “His wounds are quite curious.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked as Thace hummed.

“Some of his bones felt as if they were bruised and his muscles as if they were stretched beyond what they should be able to handle,” Thace replied.

Korra knelt by Lance as she inspected his limbs for herself. Her expression grew dark with recognition as she stood up.

“Korra?” called out Asami as the Avatar clenched her fists.

“He was blood-bended…” Korra whispered in horror making Asami gasp as she grew pale. 

“Are you sure?”

“The heightened bruising, the extreme muscle tearing...all the symptoms are there….”

Thace nodded in agreement after taking a second look. “I concur. This lad was blood bended, and rather violently at that….”

“The poor dear….” Asami whispered looking pitifully at Lance. “Who could have done such a thing?”

“Should I call his sister?” Thace asked but Korra shook her head.

“No. We wait till he wakes up first. I have a feeling that he does not want to be found…” Korra said softly as Akira crawled up to Lance and pushed his snout under his arm, whining loudly.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Akira?” Keith blinked surprised to see his polar bear dog outside of the arena when he and the others had just arrived for practice. Keith was feeling a bit better  it had been about three days since he saw Lance come into his apartment, he wouldn't say it out loud but he was slightly worried about him...kinda.

“What're you doing here boy?” Keith asked as Thace sighed when Akira barked and nudged the dark haired teen before he grabbed the back of his shirt.”Akira?!”

“Hey what about practice?” Hunk asked as he looked at Keith struggling before he grumbled and gave up.

“Guess Akira is determined. Sorry guys, Akira let me at least let me on your back!” Keith commanded as Akira’s tail thumped happily that Keith was going to come with and tossed him onto his back.

“I think he wants to show you something at home,” Thace replied as he got on Akira’s back as well. “I'll bring him back once it's done, just stay inside and practice.”

“Alright come back soon Keith,” Terra said waving.

Lotor didn't say anything but he did mumble out a get back as soon as possible.

With a happy bark Akira turned around and took off back towards the Sato mansion.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Thace do you have any idea why Akira brought me back home?” Keith asked as they followed the polar bear dog upstairs.

“I have a vague idea,” Thace murmured as Akira led Keith to a certain room and pawed at the door.

“Ok, ok, I’m coming boy,” said Keith, rubbing Akira’s snout to calm him down before he opened the door.

Suddenly he felt a strong push as Akira shoved him into the room with his head.

“Hey!” 

Akira whined as he gently held Keith’s arm in his jaws and pulled him to the bed.

“Akira, what’s gotten into-?” Keith’s own words stopped in his mouth the second he saw the body in the bed.  _ “Lance?!” _

Thace shushed Keith lightly as Akira walked over to Lance’s side and set his head down on the pillow next to him, whining worriedly.

_ “What’s Lance doing here?”  _  whispered Keith when he noticed what the injuries on the waterbender’s exposed arms along with the bruised veins bulging out.  _ “What happened to him?” _

“We’re not sure. Akira found him collapsed not too far from the mansion,” Thace began to explain. “He’s been unconscious ever since.”

Keith delicately traced the horrid bruises, wincing a bit at how painful they looked. “How did he get in this state?”

“All we could deduce is that he was blood-bended, but he tried to fight back. If we had to guess, he must have had help from  **you-know-who.** ”

_ ‘Sui…..’ _ Keith thought to himself in realization.  _ ‘Who ever blood bended him must've caused Sui to finally react...but still…’ _

Keith could only imagine the pain of his own body being forcibly out of his control due to someone else’s power. His hands continued to trace over Lance’s arms wincing as he could feel the veins pulse underneath and pulled his arm away.

“Who would…” Keith asked as Thace shook his head.

“Bloodbenders are unknown, the only known ones was councilman Tarrlok and Amon when Korra first arrived here, and of course their father the crime boss...and there were rumors Lady Katara could but other than that…” Thace trailed off. “The only thing we know is that it had to be a powerful waterbender since blood bending is a sub-type to water.”

“You think someone attacked him? “ Keith asked with growing horror. “You think someone did this to him from what appeared in the papers!?”

“Keith! Calm down,” Thace said putting a heavy hand on his charge’s shoulders. “Lady Korra and Lady Asami have asked Mako and Lin to discreetly tell us if they know if any bloodbenders should come up.”

“What about his sister?” Keith asked quietly as he took a seat next to Lance’s bed. The last time he had seen the waterbender was when he could hear him upset outside his door in his condo...he hardly expected to see him again in this condition.

“Your mothers haven't called his sister yet, they want to hear Lance’s recount. Unfortunately, he's not in much condition with all the stress the blood bending did to his muscles,” Thace replied. “Lady Korra has healed him all that she can. However the damage is quite extensive, I fear it will be a while till he wakes up.”

Keith held Lance’s hand gently as he pressed his forehead to his knuckles. “Oh Lance….What happened to you?...”

At that moment, a soft blue light began glowing from underneath the covers, catching Keith’s and Thace’s attention.

Akira tilted his head as he helped pulled off the blanket to reveal Lance’s Mark glowing.

Keith’s own Mark began to resonate. He had a gut feeling on what to do as he kept his grip on Lance’s hand and concentrated.

 

_ ‘Sui...if you can hear me...please tell me..what happened?...’ _

 

Keith felt the familiar pull from the back of his brain as he began to go into a trance.

 

_ “Show me….” _

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_FLASH!_ **

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith found himself at the lagoon with Hino by his side.The place was covered in dense fog. Keith had to squint in order to make out any faint shapes.

“Where did all this fog come from?” Keith wondered out loud.

Hino crooned as a warning. The firebender nodded as he kept a hand on Hino, whose red fur illuminated the dense fog slightly. 

The two walked until they reach the lagoon’s edge where Hino raised her head and roared.

They waited for a bit.

Suddenly a distant roar replied to them as the air around them began to chill.

Keith began to shiver and huddled close to Hino. The lagoon before them began to freeze over as a familiar blue light glowed in the distance.

The two watched as Sui emerged slowly from the fog and called out.

Keith looked to his Lion who nodded and gently nudged the boy to go forth.

The teen nodded as he made his way toward Sui who patiently waited on the ice. The Blue Lion purred as she felt Keith’s hand on her head, nuzzling herself close to him.

“Where’s Lance, girl?”

Sui crooned as she looked behind her, prompting Keith to do the same.

Keith gasped to see a pillar of glowing ice and encased right within the centre, was Lance, calmly sleeping.

“Lance….” Keith gasped softly as he made his way towards the pillar.

Sui walked with him as she sat in front of her Chosen, and placed her paw on the pillar. A look from her was all that was needed for Keith to understand as he did likewise.

 

**_*Flash!*_ **

 

_ “……. You’re a blood-bender?!” _

 

**_*Flash*_ **

 

_ “No...How could you?!” _

 

**_*Flash*_ **

 

_ There was pain, helplessness….Fear… _

 

**_*Flash*_ **

 

_ A pair of maniacal blue eyes riddled with madness staring deep into his soul… _

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_FLASH!!!!!_ **

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith gave a loud gasp as he let go off Lance’s hand and fell over.

Thace quickly moved and helped Keith up as he was breathing heavily from seeing bits of what Lance had seen.

‘ _ Those eyes, they looked so crazy…’  _ Keith thought to himself as he stood next to Thace even more concerned about what exactly Lance had gone through.

“Thace...we can't let anyone know where he is...what I saw in the flashes…. it was freaky.” Keith said shaking his head trying to disperse those eyes from his mind.

“That is a good idea, if the attacker knew where Lance was they would attempt to try again. My only concern is with Lance’s jobs,” Thace replied.

“If he's missing let Coran can come up with something to cover, I'm sure the faction doesn't suddenly want bad publicity,” Keith replied as he moved towards the bed and gently squeezed Lance's hand. “I'm going to come home after practice…”

“If that's what you want, you should probably head back by now. I'll stay by his side okay?” Thace said patting the younger male’s hair making Keith smile as he nodded in return and called for Akira.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro was worried he's been by Lotor’s side since he could remember and he's never been this quiet before. He took Thace’s advice to heart and kept a close eye on him. 

He saw through Lotor’s body language he seemed tense even when he looked fine working with Keith.

Although since Keith had come back from the one practice where Akira had dragged him home Keith said he’ll be staying with his moms for awhile. Which made sense as the Sato mansion was more guarded than the condo.

“Lotor, you've been quiet...are you sure everything's okay?” Shiro asked as they were taking a break from another practice as Keith was talking to Hunk and Terra as Lotor was off to the side. “Usually you're with the others.”

“What I do with my time is  **my** business…” Lotor said in a cold voice that took Shiro aback. 

Lotor sat in his seat and crossed one leg over the other. Shiro could tell that through his helmet, Lotor had his eyes looking straight at Keith. 

Shiro was worried. 

 

No one knew the teen like he did. 

 

Since he was a young boy, Shiro knew that Lotor had a rather strong infatuation for Keith, even more so when he got older. Bordering slightly on unhealthy. He had tried his best to reign Lotor back from smothering Keith with his affections while it was rather cute when he was younger as he was now it was worrying.

He knew that Lotor only had Keith’s best interest at heart especially after the whole Skeeter-Wasp incident he was determined not to ever look weak in front of Keith as he had at the moment back at the school. Shiro had watched Lotor train as hard as he could both with swords and with Meelo for airbending, not to mention throwing in studies in top of that as well.

Lotor was someone who would do what he felt was right no matter what anyone else would say and that's what worries Shiro the most. Lotor was very vocal about Lance since the beginning making any and all attempts to stop the waterbender from getting closer to Keith. With the tabloids printing a picture of not only a romantic moment with Lance and Keith but also the kiss Lotor’s behavior took a drastic change and he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

“I understand Lotor, I'm here to help and support you. I'm just a bit concerned since the papers released those photos, ” Shiro said gently. “So please just talk to me.”

Lotor turned away from the man. 

His answer was clear, he was saying nothing. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Pidge sat in her workshop looking vexed. 

Lance was supposed to rendezvous the other night with her at the studio but he never showed.

He didn't even show up for the next morning either… Coran himself came to tell Varrick that Lance was ill and would be taking leave, but something smelled rotten about the situation. 

 

Lance was in trouble. She just knew it! 

 

She could sense Mori trying tell her something. 

She ran her fingers over the green paw mark and saw it glow slightly. “Come on Mori what do I need to do? I have to find Lance…”

She recalled how worried he look at actually talking to Allura about leaving the home to be on his own. She could only imagine it didn't go well if Lance was ‘sick’.

She felt Mori hum approving her care for Lance and an image flashed in her hand similar to what she had done to tree in the forest when she was trying to locate Keith and Thace.

“But Mori we’re in the city there isn't anything like that around…” Pidge started but she felt her mark glow and travel up her arm and suddenly she could see spirit vines. They were all over and everywhere! Pidge was in awe as she looked around at all the spirit roots wondering why she couldn't see them before. 

“Wait these are from the spirit portal Korra opened! They came from there and since only spirits can see them that means I can see them! Mori thank you!”

Pidge kept herself away from the others as she touched a spirit root and concentrated. “Lance...please find Lance for me. Show me where he is…”

She began to feel the strong pull as images began to flood her mind.

 

It was like in the forest! 

 

Pidge could see every inch of the city in her brain! It was amazing! 

_ ‘Ok… focus Pidge…narrow your focus down to the Chosen….’  _ the girl told herself as she disciplined her mind to tune out everything until it was just her in her mind. 

Pidge breathed slowly.  _ ‘Ok… you can do this….’  _

Pidge familiarized herself with Mori’s chi before searching for similar energy signatures within the city. 

In her mind, she could see three glowing lion silhouettes. 

_ Black… Yellow…. Red… Shiro, Hunk and Keith were at the Arena… Green… Mori was with her obviously…. Now for Blue…  _

It took a while, but Pidge was able to finally locate a faint blue glow along with a bright white light. 

Pidge gasped loudly as her eyes popped open.

 

She knew where he was.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thace was interrupted of changing Lance’s bandages to apply more medicine to help heal the damage he had gotten or at least taken care of the bruises. There was someone knocking before Florona peeked her head in.

“Yes Florona?”

“There is a young Miss Pidge at the front door insisting to come in demanding to see uhm…” Florona said indicating to the unconscious male on the bed. 

Thace raised his eyebrows surprised but nodded.

“I’ll see to her, please watch over Lance,” Thace said as he headed downstairs and to the front doors where an impatient Pidge was tapping her foot impatiently and glared at Thace when he appeared. “Yes Pidge?”

“I need to see him, I KNOW Lance is here,” she hissed.

“How are you aware of this Pidge?  And are you quite certain?” Thace replied, as Pidge huffed and held out her arm with Mori’s mark.

The bodyguard sighed and nodded in understanding. “Very well…. but you must tell no one about where Lance is, he isn’t in the best of conditions.”

Pidge lost her angry look and was worried following Thace all the way upstairs and showing her Lance’s room where she gasped.

“Lance...what...who did this?”

Thace gave a quick summary of the possible cause of Lance’s condition and how Akira found him not too far from the place.

“He came here? When?” Pidge demanded.

“Several nights ago,” Thace answered. “Although he was much worse looking before we started his treatment. We did what we could but we have no idea when he will wake up.”

“But he will be safe here? Away from Allura?”

Thace frowned looking at the girl. “Allura?”

“Not to long ago, Lance was expressing how uncomfortable he was being at home….I was going to help him disappear for a while…” the girl confessed looking down when she suddenly gasped as a thought struck her. “Thace… do you think Allura-?’

“I cannot say for sure, child...but rest assured, he will be safe here.”

“Do you promise?” Pidge asked worriedly.

Thace nodded, placing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “You have my word.”

Pidge looked visibly relieved. “Alright,” she said as she looked at her Mark. “Mori has granted me with an amazing power...I can use it to help anyway I can!”

“No doubt. But for now, keep a low profile. I know for certain there is more going on behind the scenes between the factions than meets the eye. You must be careful.”

 

The girl nodded with a determined look in her eyes. “I will Thace. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy *Still Screaming*
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
>  
> 
> Running his fingers through soft silky lots as gorgeous amethyst eyes stared right back up at him, face flushed his name breathless on the darker haired teen’s lips making Lotor groan as he pressed himself against his bed feeling his pants tighten to almost the point it was becoming uncomfortable and needed to be taken care of.


	29. My Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start looking at things from Lotor's side from childhood till now. We're going see some really.....we're gonna see stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy:....Yeah....this is a Lotor chapter.

Shiro was a little surprised to find Acxa, Zethrid and Narti standing guard outside Lotor’s room.

“Ladies,” greeted Shiro as the three nodded back in acknowledgement.

Acxa raised a hand denying passage into Lotor’s room. Shiro looked at her questioningly.

“I apologize Shirogane, but the Young Master has instructed us to grant no one passage into his chambers. Especially you,” said the woman, with Zethrid and Narti nodding in agreement.

Shiro frowned in disbelief, looked to Lotor’s door and back to the women, particularly Acxa.

“Did he say why?”

“The **_why_ ** is unnecessary. We were given our orders and we shall carry them out,” Acxa insisted sternly. “Now leave or we shall make you.”

To prove Acxa’s point, Narti got into a fighting stance while Zethrid growled and cracked her knuckles.

Shiro put his hands up to pacify them. “Alright, alright. I understand. Just tell him I stopped by ok?”

Acxa signaled to the team to stand down. “Duly noted.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor lay on his bed looking at a picture of him, Hunk and Keith when they were still kids.

The teen gently stroked Keith’s picture.

Keith was warm and selfless, the first person to truly show him kindness…..

He was a precious treasure to Lotor.

The teen sighed as he thought back to that fateful day at Laogai Prep……

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback to 12 Years ago..._ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The entire school was talking excitedly after seeing Keith and Hunk’s heroic rescue as Lotor sat in the nurse’s office to be checked for injuries.

He still had Keith’s blazer around his shoulders which he pulled off and folded neatly. He still can’t believe that he almost died out there...but what’s more, he could not believe that of all the people to save him, it was the Sato kid.

Lotor just could not understand it. He was downright awful to him. He **tormented** him!

And yet...when it came down to it, his so called **‘friends’** abandoned him, but Sato and his sandbender friend risked their lives for him.

He recalled how Keith made sure he got all the way to safety and shielded him with his blazer.

Lotor could not help but feel guilty.

“Well besides the scratches you got from falling you look perfectly okay to me young man,” the nurse said patting Lotor’s head. “Though I can understand that this was a scary experience for you, would you like to talk about it?”

“No, I'm fine. I need to return this,” Lotor said as he stood up.

The nurse nodded seeing the stubborn look on Lotor’s face. “Alright then take care of yourself,dear.”

Lotor gave a stiff nod as he hugged the blazer tighter to him as he stepped outside the office. Though now he was at a loss what to do.

He knew he had to find Keith and return the blazer and…apologize.

The word felt foreign even to think but he knew that was what he had to do. Swallowing his pride he headed to the headmaster’s office since that was where he saw the Avatar take the two after she had saved them.

Along the way he nearly ran into Shay and Rax who were running in the same direction. Rax threw a nasty look at Lotor while Shay hide behind her brother.

“What do YOU want?” Rax hissed. “Shouldn't you be back with those friends of yours?”

“Those morons are not my friends, and I'm going to give Sato back his blazer,” Lotor hissed back turning his back to them walking ahead.

“Asshole…” growled Rax acidly.

 _“Rax!”_ Shay whispered with an appalled look.

“Come on Shay!”

He heard the two fast approaching and Rax running past him, sticking out his tongue as he hauled Shay behind him. Scowling he followed them at a quickened paced before he saw Bolin hugging Keith and Hunk who sat next to him.

“Keith!! Hunk!” Rax called making the two snap their heads up and off the bench towards them. Lotor saw them talking as he approached at a much more sedated pace, hanging back until Keith saw him.

"You ok?” Keith asked when Lotor suddenly shoved Keith's blazer back into his arms before he turned with his usual defiant expression.

A small blush appeared on the boy’s face as his haughty expression softened. “Look… I-I’m s-sorry I was such a butt to you…You saved my life Sato, so…. Thanks…”Lotor said with a huff while folding his arms. “I owe you big….”

Keith tilted his head a little but gave a small good natured smile and lightly punched Lotor’s shoulder.

“Hey, as long as you're safe~”

Lotor’s heart skipped a little as his entire body grew red and his hair fluffed up.

“Wh-WHATEVER!!!” cried out the flustered boy taking off down the halls leaving a confused Keith behind who blinked and shrugged.

Lotor turned the corner but couldn't help but peek out as his heart was still hammering in his chest.

Lotor grabbed his chest in confusion. _‘Wh-what was that?!’_ he thought in bewilderment.

From where he stood he saw Keith break out into another smile which almost made his heart soar making him retreat and hyperventilate a little.

“Ooh...what’s happening? What’s happening?!” he squeaked to himself in a panic.

“Maybe I should go see the nurse again!” Lotor thought worriedly as he dashed down the hallway as fast as he could.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fast Forward A Few Days Later………**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Since the Skeeter-Wasp incident, Laogai Prep was closed, meaning Lotor was forced to stay home and be home-schooled by- **_Ugh!-_ ** Haggar….

“That’s it for the end of your lessons today, Lotor…” Haggar said sternly as Lotor heaved a sigh of relief behind her back.

“ **Thank You Haggar….”** Lotor said almost sarcastically. “Can I go now, please?”

Haggar raised her eyebrows at Lotor’s tone but let it slide. “Very well, you may go see the Sato boy. I will send Varkon to bring the car around.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor found himself excited to finally visit Keith since the school closure as he rung the doorbell.

A much younger Thace answered the door and looked down at Lotor in surprise.

“May I help you, son?”

“Is Keith home?”

Thace nodded as he stepped aside. “He is. Please, come in,” the butler invited.

Lotor stepped inside and looked around, only mildly impressed. _‘Hmm, I figured this place would be bigger….’_

“Please, feel free to take a seat. Keith’s parents are currently in Zhaofu on business. I shall fetch the young master,” informed Thace as he bowed and made his way up the stairs.

Lotor sat down as he was told, looking around as he tried not to kick his feet while he waited for Keith to come down. He tried to think of things for him and Keith to do but couldn't really come up with something as Thace brought down Keith who blinked when he saw Lotor.

“Lotor? Is everything okay?” Keith asked as he walked over.

“I...I...I..Uhm wanted to thank you for helping me again with the whole school thing and was wondering if you wanted to hang out?” Lotor asked unsure, he knew that Keith had every right to say no after all he did.

“Sure! Hunk is busy helping his parents and I was just gonna train with Thace later,” Keith replies nearly making Lotor fall out of his chair.

Thace walked up and patted Keith on the head.

“Now, now, Young Master. You only have a week left in Republic City. You should have fun while you can. We could go to the city zoo,” Thace said kindly, making Keith brighten up.

“Can we?”

Thace nodded with a smile making Keith hug the butler’s leg. “Thanks Dad!”

Lotor was a little bewildered and surprised at how familial Keith was with his servant. However, that was all overshadowed by the skipping of his heart when Keith excitedly grabbed his hand.

“Isn't this great?!” Keith asked excitedly before pulling Lotor along. “Come on Lotor!”

“Wha-wait?!” squeaked Lotor as Keith pulled him along as they went with Thace to the car.

“We’re going to go to the zoo!! You wanted to hang out right? So let’s go! I haven’t been there yet and I want to see it before I go!” Keith laughed as Thace was ahead of them.

“Wait Keith, h-hold on what did your servant mean that you were only going to stay here in Republic City for one more week?” Lotor asked as Thace told them to wait by the gates while he pulled the car up. “You’re _**leaving**_?!”

Keith kicked a stone on the ground and nodded suddenly quiet. ”Uh huh. Momma and Mommy weren’t really happy with the school and Momma was afraid something would happen here so they’re sending me to Zhao Fu where me and Hunk will receive our education and stay with his family, the Beifongs.”

“Really? Already?!” Lotor asked devastated he only had a week to get to hang out with Keith. He didn’t think he had such a short amount of time.

“Yeaaah, but like Thace said I’ll be here until then so you can come around and hang out whenever you want!” Keith said but Lotor still looked upset.

“Keith why are you so nice to me after I was so mean to you at school?” Lotor asked as Thace rounded from the garage and was pulling up. “I mean… I was… **horrible** to you!”

“But you apologized, so it would be wrong of me to not accept it,” Keith replied confused. “You were really sorry you were mean to me, Hunk, Shay and Rax so I know you can be a good person Lotor.”

Lotor felt his heart expand along with his hair fluffing up as Thace helped Keith and Lotor into the car before getting back into the driver’s seat, though he did looked amused at Lotor’s red face.

“O-okay! I’ll visit you as often as I can to make the most of your week here. I promise! ” Lotor declared making Keith giggled and nod. “B-by the way...is Thace really your dad?”

“He’s **like** a dad,” answered Keith. “I never actually knew my real Mommy and Daddy…”

A look of sadness crossed Keith’s face for a brief moment. Lotor appear flustered as he hesitantly reached to place a hand on Keith’s shoulder when the boy brightened up with a smile so suddenly that Lotor quickly retracted his hand.

“Oh well, I have my Moms! And I got Thace! So everything’s alright!” he piped up carefreely rocking back and forth while swinging his legs.

Seeing Keith smile made Lotor smile too as he sat back and enjoyed the ride.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lotor!! Come on hurry!” Keith said urgently pulling the older boy as Thace kept in step with them. “I wanna get a good spot to see them!”

“See what exactly?” Lotor asked curiously as he met himself be dragged by the six year old.

He had to admit coming to the zoo with Keith was an experience. He was easily recognized along with Keith upon arrival, of course getting many strange and odd stares there were even people murmuring as they passed by. He knew his father didn't have the best reputation despite being in the medical field but he should be used to the whispers of others.

“Don't listen to them,” Keith said quietly as he grabbed Lotor’s hand. “They're dumb if they don't try to get to know you. You'll be fine with Thace and me.”

Surprisingly that held true, if someone even tried taking a step towards himself or Keith Thace would block them or take their hands walking a bit faster. He also wasn't used to be treated so normally by Thace. The servants back at home usually did what they were told and disappeared.

Thace on the other hand kept asking if they were fine, hungry or uncomfortable with the crowd or anything.

 

Compared to being at home...this was nice.

 

“We’re here!” cheered Keith as the trio found themselves at a glass enclosure filled with slightly murky water with plenty of vegetation floating on the surface.

Lotor squinted, he could see something moving in the water.

As the boy got closer to the glass to get a better look, he was suddenly surprised at the appearance of a large mouth yawning at him.

“WAH!” yelped Lotor jumping into Keith’s arms in shock while the boy laughed.

The mouth closed to reveal a large Cow-Hippo who wiggled its ears as it munched lazily on the floating vegetation before gracefully swimming away.

“You wanted to see **Cow-Hippos?!”** asked Lotor incredulously.

“And Ele-Hippos, and Gator-Hippos, and Camel-Hippos and-…..!

“Keith really likes hippos,” summarized Thace in amusement.

“No kidding…” replied Lotor bluntly when he realized he was in Keith’s arms, causing him to blush and quickly scrambled to be put down.

At that moment, a baby Cow-Hippo swam up to glass and blinked at them.

Keith gasped as his eyes sparkled, pressing his face to the glass. “Hey buddy~!” he whispered in fascination.

Lotor blinked at the creature tilting his head when the baby tilted his head and wiggled his ears in an attempt to copy the boy.

Keith laughed happily. “I think Kaltenecker likes you!”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Kaltenecker?”

Keith pointed to a nearby plaque. “That’s his name. He’s a new baby Cow-Hippo!”

“That’s a...unique name…” Lotor said frowning as he moved closer to the glass as the baby cow-hippo did as well. Keith laughed as Lotor continued moving his head in different directions and the baby followed. “He won’t stop copying me…”

“That just means he really likes you a lot!” Keith replied as his eyes sparkled at the baby cow-hippo.

“He’s so cute I wish I could pet him,” the darker haired boy let out a string of laughter when the baby hippo actually stuck his tongue out when Lotor did the same. “Ahahahahaha!!! Oh wow he’s really taken to you Lotor!”

Lotor huffed despite the oddity of baby cow-hippo copying him, just being able to make Keith smile and laugh made him even happier. “I never would’ve thought hippos would’ve been your favorite animal. I would’ve thought Polar bear dog because of your mom.”

“Those are cool and all and I’d love to have a polar bear puppy of my own but momma says I’m too young and there’s just something about hippos that are just too cute to resist!” Keith replied as the baby cow-hippo seemed to be whining when Lotor wasn’t paying attention to him and was poking his nose against the glass.

“Aww Lotor, look, Kaltenecker misses you already,” Keith giggled as Lotor rolled his eyes but smiled and indulged both the baby cow-hippo and Keith.

Soon enough Thace had to pull Keith away from the hippos so they could see the other animals. Keith seemed sad but he waved to Kalternecker as he and Lotor followed Thace out of the hippo exhibit, though Lotor asked the two to wait as he ran into a nearby shop next to the enclosure. He soon came back with something behind his back.

“Close your eyes Keith.”

Keith shrugged and did so.

“Okay now open them.”

Keith opened his eyes and instead of seeing Lotor he saw a large hippo plush that looked just like Kaltenecker in front of his face.

Keith was speechless as he looked at the doll then to Lotor and back again.

Lotor huffed and turned his nose up. “Hmph! Be grateful Sa-!”

Suddenly Keith pulled Lotor into a big tight hug. “Thank you Lotor! I love it!” the boy squealed he let go and cuddled the doll, leaving Lotor frozen and blushing, much to Thace’s amusement as he took their hands.

“Alright, boys. Come on. There is still lots more to see!” said Thace, making the boys exchange excited looks.

“YEAH!” cheered the two as they carried on to spend the rest of the day at the zoo.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Week Later…..**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hurry Varkon! Hurry!” commanded Lotor as the car turned a corner.

“But Sir! I’m already going as fast as I can!” protested the chauffeur worriedly making Lotor scoff in frustration.

“Gah! You’re useless! Stop the car!”

“But-!”

 

**_“NOW!”_ **

 

“I’m sorry Young Master but I can’t just-”

Before Varkon could say another word, Lotor just wound down the window and leaped.

“Master Lotor!!!” cried out the chauffeur screeching to a halt.

Lotor created a blast of wind to cushion his descent as he landed cleanly on the pavement.

“I’m sorry Father, but Keith is more important…” Lotor muttered under his breath as he sprinted like a bullet, using his airbending to accelerate his speed.

Varkon gaped as he stuck his head out the window, scratching his head in bewilderment.

“Boy...can that kid run!” he exclaimed in awe.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_“Keeeeeiiiittthhhhhhh!!!”_ **

 

The dark haired child perked up when he heard Lotor approaching them and turned towards his family.

“See! I told you Lotor would see us off!” Keith said as the other boy skidded to a halt breathing heavily. Keith didn't even get to say hello when Lotor gathered him up in his arms.

“Don't worry Lotor, I'll be back to visit!”

“But that's so long...and I only got to spend a week with you and Hunk…” Lotor said quietly hugging Keith tighter. ”You might forget me…”

“Hey don't be silly Lotor!” Keith huffed rather insulted Lotor would assume that. “There's no way I can forget you after the fun we had together plus you gave me Kalternecker jr!”

“You promise?”

“We’re friends! I’ll never forget a friend!” exclaimed Keith indignantly, lightly punching Lotor on the shoulder before the boy finally let him go. “I promise I’ll write to you whenever I can!”

Lotor gave a small smile when Korra came and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Come on, sweetie. It’s time to go,” she urged gently before turning to Lotor and smiled kindly. “Thank you for seeing him off.”

Lotor looked in awe at the Avatar as he he nodded in response.

Keith climbed into the car with Thace before sticking his head out the window.

“Bye Lotor! I’ll write as soon as I reach Zhaofu!” called the boy.

Lotor felt anxious seeing Keith leave but he forced a brave face as he waved. “Ok! If you forget, I won’t forgive you!”

“Sure thing!!!!” laughed Keith before retreating back into the car as Lotor watched the vehicle grow smaller the further away it got.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Six Years Later**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor was over the moon when he received word from Keith and Hunk that they were back in town on vacation.

He rushed over as soon as he could to invite them over to his house to play.

The thirteen year old stood at the doorway of the Sato Mansion and rang the doorbell in anticipation. He could barely contain himself when Keith and Hunk answered the door.

They were at first confused and after a rather embarrassing explanation Keith got permission from one of his moms to have them come over to his place.

 

Lotor was ecstatic!

 

What he wasn't so happy about was riding on the back of a huge polar bear dog all the way back to his house...even if he got to hug Keith rather tightly as he tried to give instructions.

“Thanks for the ride Naga, just hang around here and take a nap I'll call you when we go,” Keith said as Naga barked giving face licks to all three boys, two of who didn't seem to mind but Lotor made a face, though his nerves were still shot from the ride he lead his friends to his house. He could hear Keith comment how big it was compared to the Sato mansion which made Lotor chuckle but he was in a mission to try and get his friends to his room before…

“And who are these boys young master?” A familiar voice asked making Lotor groan inwardly as he saw Haggar.

“I'm Keith Sato,”

“Hunk Beifong ma’am.”

“I see,” Hagger said as she looked at Lotor and he just knew he was going to bear something about his friends from his father. He knew how his father thought and had been hoping to keep his friendship with Keith and Hunk a secret.

Lotor just decided to deal with it as he showed his friends his room.

Honestly, it could have gone better but when Hunk was falling of the climbing frame, it was either let him get hurt or reveal his true airbending nature.

Turns out it didn’t matter.

Lotor’s body moved without him even thinking as he sent a blast of air to cushion Hunk’s fall.

When he saw the shocked looks on his friends faces Lotor knew he was in for a big explanation.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thankfully, his friends were more than enthusiastic about him being an airbender, which was a huge relief considering he had to bear the secret almost all his life.

“Lotor, both Keith and I think it’s amazing you're an airbender you can do all sorts of things!” Hunk said excitedly.

“Yeah like flying without a machine!” Keith said grinning. “And it’s an element you can’t SEE so you won’t exactly know where it’s coming from!”

“If you'd like, I could ask my mom to teach you a couple of moves?” offered Hunk generously.

Lotor sniffed as he smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys…”he said gratefully.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Before the boys had to leave for Zhaofu again, Hunk made good on his promise and brought Lotor to meet his parents. Particularly his mother; Opal Beifong.

She was a really nice lady and taught Lotor the basics of Airbending. However, it was meeting Bolin Beifong that really changed Lotor’s world.

“You know kid, Varrick’s looking for a child actor in his latest mover. How would you like to audition?” offered Bolin. “Think about it. If you become an actor, you’ll have to go for ‘special classes’. We can arrange for a friend to privately coach you in airbending! That class will be a secret, of course. What do you say?”

“Yes!!” Lotor exclaimed dropping his usual demeanor."I….I want to Airbend!!! So Yes Please! Oh uh...Mr. Beifong Sir!”

“Just call me Bolin, and I'll help you get that audience with Varrick and the audition. You're going to have to work and study hard yourself to get the part, ” Bolin said.

Lotor looked over at Keith laughing at something Hunk was saying and a soft looked crossed his face.

“Don't worry Bolin I'll get that part,” affirmed Lotor confidently. _‘I have a very good reason to get those special lessons…..’_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took some cajoling and well said words, but Bolin was able to miraculously convince Zarkon to let Lotor audition. (Leaving the part about secret airbending lessons out of course.)

Needless to say, Lotor nailed the audition and became the world's first child actor in the movers.

He went on to spend the next five years to become one of the biggest headliners across the nations, motivated by his determination to prove his worth to Keith.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

During those five years, Lotor was introduced to Shiro when he was 14.

Lotor was surprised upon discovering that Shiro was an airbender and instantly took a dislike to him, wondering for the life of him why his father, someone who declared his disdain for airbenders, would hire one to be his bodyguard.

What made **him** so special?!

But try as he might to not acknowledge the man, Shiro proved to be more of a father to him than Zarkon ever was.

It took a while but gradually Lotor forgot his hatred of Shiro and began to accept him as a close friend and confidant.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So Lotor? I’ve been meaning to ask. Who's this Keith you are always writing to?” asked the bodyguard teasingly waving a new letter in 15 year old Lotor’s face.

Lotor blushed, looking flustered as he made a grab for the letter only to have it being held out of his reach.

“Hey! Give that to me!”

“I don't knoooooow… for all I know they could be some sort of mysterious stalker or something hmmmm?”

“Shiro!! My Keith is nothing like those rabid fan girls!” Lotor huffed glaring at Shiro who just grinned back still waving the letter above his head.

“ _ **Your**_ Keith? So a boyfriend then?” Shiro asked watching as Lotor turned red and pouted folding his arms. “Or maybe just a crush?”

“I...have no idea what you're talking about Shirogane.” Lotor huffed looking away.

Shiro chuckled before he waved the letter in Lotor’s face which was instantly snatched from him.

“Have you told him yet?” Shiro asked.

“No….I'm not worthy yet…” Lotor replied quietly, sinking into a chair.

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Wow, Lotor, mover star headliner, not **worthy** of a simple person? This Keith **_must_ ** be something special.”

Lotor frowned in Shiro’s direction. “Quiet you!”

Shiro laughed as he raised his hands in defense. “Ok, Ok! I’m just messing with you. But seriously, what is it about this guy?”

“This **guy** is Keith Sato! And he’s **_perfect~_ ** ” Lotor sighed in a fond voice.

“He’s the most purest person I have ever known. He cared about me when I was abandoned by my so called ‘friends’. He is loved by everyone... **and-** **_and-!”_ **

“Wow...have you got it bad….” said Shiro with a whistle as he leaned against Lotor’s desk. “You really love him, don’t you?”

Lotor’s heart skipped a beat as his head whipped to Shiro with a flabbergasted expression with a face slowly turning red.

 **_“L-l-love?!”_ ** he squeaked much to Shiro’s amusement.

“That's what it sounds like to me,” Shiro replied as he looked at his flushing charge. “Okay to prove you love him let's consider a few things. Could you imagine not ever being around him? How about when he's near you do you feel like you could do anything with him around and do you just enjoy being around him even if you aren't talking?”

Lotor went quiet as he considered all of this, he honestly couldn't imagine what he would be like if he never made friends with Keith that was a given. When he's near the other boy it just makes him so immensely happy and like he really could do anything.

“Thought about it?” Shiro asked kindly as Lotor looked up at him kinda scared.

“I really do love him but what if he doesn't feel the same?” Lotor asked as Shiro reached over and patted his head.

“There's always going to be that fear Lotor about feelings not being returned and if that happens just be happy for them, you can't force your feelings onto another person,” Shiro replied. “But what you can do is all you can to show Keith how you feel even if you don't say it.”

“That's why I want to be worthy of him...I want to be the best kind of person for Keith...I don't want anyone else to take my Keith away…” Lotor said determined.

“That’s my boy~” grinned Shiro, thumping Lotor on the back.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Years Later……….**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor dropped by the Sato mansion after a photoshoot as requested by Asami.

He was rather surprised to find the place more busy than usual as Thace, along with the other maids were running around the house.

“Oh Lotor! Good you’re here!” exclaimed Korra airbending out from the second floor window.

“Hello Lady Korra. What’s with all commotion here? Are you having a special guest over tonight?”

Korra raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You don’t know?”

Lotor looked back at her questioningly.

“Sweetie, Keith and Hunk are coming home today.”

Lotor’s eyes shot open. “Keith is coming back **today?!”**

“And Hunk. For good this time!”

“Why did they not tell me?!” exclaimed the teen in disbelief. “The NERVE!”

“Hey-hey! Focus, kid!” called Korra, clicking her fingers to grab his attention. “That’s why, Asami and I called you here. We want you to help bring them here for the party later! You’re invited, naturally!”

“I’ll do it! I have every right to give those two a piece of my mind!” huffed Lotor.

Korra laughed as she patted Lotor on the back. “You do that Boyo. They should be at the Pro-Bending arena right now.”

“I’m coming for you Keith Sato!” declared Lotor marching out.

“Hunk’s gonna be there too you know!” Korra called after Lotor but the teen had already disappeared.

Korra sighed and shook her head. “Young Love…” she muttered bluntly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once he arrived at the Arena, Lotor slipped on his shades and marched straight into the building.

On the way in, he bumped into a red-headed girl with a braid carrying a broom as she walked out of the spectator area.

“You! Girl! Where is Keith Sato and Hunk BeiFong?!” he demanded.

The girl smiled and pointed towards the locker room as Lotor continued on with his march.

The girl raised an eyebrow as she formed a circle with her right thumb and index before looking through it to see his aura.

 

 _“Oooh...an airbender~! And Lotor of all people~! Lucky you, Terra~ Lucky you~”_ the girl excitedly muttered to herself.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“HUNK BEIFONG, KEITH SATO HOW **_DARE_** YOU NOT TELL ME YOU’RE BACK!” Lotor bellowed as he barged into the locker room.

 

Mako and Bolin looked amused while Keith looked confused and Hunk shook his head as they could hear the muttering coming closer to the locker room.

Lotor had every mind to tell his friends off.

Here he was, wondering why hasn’t he received any letters from them only to find that they were moving back without even telling him!

He whipped off his sunglasses as he marched in.

“You guys really…!!!”

He will show them! He will **really** tell it to them! **He will-!**

And that’s when he saw him…. **HIM!**

The love of his life!

 

**Keith!**

 

Slicking back his wet hair as he wiped his face with a towel.

“-have some neeerrrvvve… eeeeoooOoo **_Hi Keith_ **!” went Lotor as his angry rant slowly died out and transformed into a flustered squeak.

“Long time no see Lotor~”greeted Keith good naturedly with a smile as Lotor was trying his hardest to maintain his composure as he suppressed his blush.

Lotor held his breath in. There Keith was, standing before him. **SHIRTLESS!**

The years have transformed the cherub he knew into what he could only describe as the equivalent of a GOD!

Keith had grown into a handsome young man, his body masculine and seasoned like a warrior but his face had become more beautiful, like a soft maiden.

All the years Lotor spent pining over Keith came flooding back all at once like a tsunami.

 

**_BA-DUMP!!!_ **

 

Lotor could feel something a-twitching in his pants.

 _‘NOPE NOPE DO NOT NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!! Focus on something other than Keith’s body!’_ Lotor thought frantically as he turned heel and looked at Hunk.

“Hunk~ how've you been?” Lotor coughed as he and the robust teen high-fived even if Lotor wasn't fooling Hunk with suddenly talking to him rather than Keith.

“Pretty good, Mr.Number one actor!” Hunk replied making Lotor swell with pride at that grinning right back.

“So I take it you saw my latest movie huh?”

“It's one of **_Keith’s_ ** **favorites** ,” Hunk added slyly. “I didn't tell him you were in it and the reaction he got from it was amazing. You should've seen it.”

Lotor coughed as he turned to Keith trying in vain to hide his blush.”So you liked my movie Keith?”

The way Keith’s eyes lit up and sparkled were more than enough to tell Lotor he liked the movie.

“It was great Lotor! I didn't know you were in it but everything was just so amazing!” Keith replied smiling back at Lotor as he could feel his face getting warmer.

“I have to thank Bolin for asking Varrick the favor of letting me audition and it skyrocketed from there,” Lotor said.

“Yeah bet those lessons from Uncle Meelo are helping,” Keith added as he put his shirt back on much to Lotor’s disappointment, though he had to shudder at the mention of his teacher and draped himself across Keith with his chin resting on Keith’s head.

“Ugghhh he's so meaaaannnnn!” Lotor complained.

 **_“Now kissss!”_ ** a distant voice echoed through the vents.

“Did you guys hear something?” Hunk asked as he and the others were looking around while Lotor stared at Keith’s face a bit sighing quietly to himself.

 

_‘One day I'll kiss him…’_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Those days were fond memories for Lotor.

However, everything started going downhill the day that nuisance **Lance** appeared in their lives.

Lotor growled as he recalled that fateful night of the party.

He recalled sitting at the table with a sour look on his face as that irritating ham serenaded the crowd with his song.

Lance proved to be an annoyance the moment he appeared in the entertainment industry, stealing the spotlight from Lotor as the newest headliner but Lotor never really paid much attention to him until then.

How his blood boiled when he remembered how that smug nuisance had the **_gall_ ** to approach **_his_ ** Keith in midst of the song and touch his shoulder! Not to mention he was clearly flirting with his Keith the entire time!

He would have given Lance a piece of his mind if Shiro, who he had slipped away from that night to hang out with Keith, had not appeared looking for him.

Lotor grumbled heavily as he  was forced to disappear.

It seemed to go downhill from there, Keith kept getting extravagant gifts like the whole bunch of flowers he got even rumors of Lance’s fangirls finding him singing to someone...He knew what Lance was doing he was trying to get his Keith to join his sister’s group and trying to steal him.

He felt gleeful when Keith went on how annoying Lance was with all the stuff he's been doing, and Lotor was positive that he didn't have to worry about Keith ever falling for Lance’s tricks. At least until he talked to Hunk later when he stopped by the store since Keith was usually there. Hunk told him that Keith had decided to give Lance a chance since he hadn't been so enthused with gifts.

“Lotor look I know you don't like him and even I'm wary of him, but he's toned down a lot and it's just one thing. If Keith doesn't get along with him after it then there's nothing,” Hunk said to the angry Lotor who scowled darkly.

Unfortunately it seemed that ‘one chance’ was all Lance needed to get closer to his Keith….

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor was not sure, but he could see Keith was less hostile towards Lance and it bothered him **immensely!**

He knew that Lance and that witch sister of his had an ulterior motive wooing Keith. Whatever the reason though, he would not let anyone have his Keith!

Seasons came and went.

With the production of **Monochrome Princess** Lotor began to see less and less of his beloved which made sad, but he still kept a brave front.

However that incident when the female lead Sera had that accident, Lotor was overjoyed to find out Keith was going to be her substitute. Of course, how unfortunate for Sera but he **finally** got to spend time with Keith!

How his heart soared when he saw the love of his life emerge from the trailer literally looking like a beautiful Fire Nation Princess.

He was truly gobsmacked.

As Keith was arguing with Varrick about being in the dress he let his eyes roam over the dress that actually really complimented the firebender really well despite him being masculine. The dress seemed to hug him in all the right places and flowed well when he moved, not only that but the makeup really did a number on making Keith look even more attractive.

As Lotor swallowed nervously, his mind couldn’t help but wander off into other clothing that would suit Keith and making him look attractive. His face turned redder and redder before he had to quickly cut the line of thought before it delved down too far.

 _‘Still...never hurts to dream or imagine…’_ Lotor thought as Varrick called for everyone to get ready for the scene. He tried to calm his blush down as he wrapped his arms around the other male as he’s suppose to be dancing with him, which gave him an excuse to hold Keith.

Dancing with Keith would have been so wonderful….. If only that **prick** wasn't part of the scene…..

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Present Day….._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **“ARGH!”** Lotor screamed in frustration grabbing the letter opener off his bedside table and flung it at a poster of Lance in his Light spirit character for **Monochrome Princess** hanging on the wall.

The letter opener quivered as it landed smack dab on Lance’s face with his smug little smile but Lotor only felt more angry as he ran to the poster and pulled out the blade.

The more he looked at the poster the more irritated he became as he began slashing the poster of Lance to shreds.

He kept slashing and slashing until there was nothing left but fragments of paper on the floor  leaving Lotor breathing heavily.

Being somewhat satisfied, Lotor returned to his bed and reached under his pillow, pulling out a photo of Keith in his kimono from that one night at Kyoshi Island.

It was a picture of all of them, Terra, Hunk, him and Shiro with Keith in the center, but Lotor had folded the picture so it was just his Keith showing.

Lotor’s look softened once he laid eyes on the photo.

Keith, **_his_ ** Keith was so beautiful. So pure. No one else deserved Keith. Lotor was the only one for Keith.

He was his and his alone.

Lotor thought about that night they shared a room. How Lotor wished he had made a move on Keith.

They were alone, together.

The things Lotor wanted to do to Keith to show how much he treasured him.

Kissing his soft pink lips gently…. Trailing his kisses down Keith’s slender white neck as Keith wrapped his arms around Lotor with his sighs.

Lotor could feel himself rise below the belt as he lay on his side and felt himself, all warm and hard through the fabric.

His heart was beginning to race as he thought more and more about ravishing Keith. Honoring every little inch of him. He thought back to the night on Kiyoshi island when Keith laid in bed his sleeping kimono askew showing a milky white shoulder as he pressed his body against the other’s own.

Running his fingers through soft silky lots as gorgeous amethyst eyes stared right back up at him, face flushed his name breathless on the darker haired teen’s lips making Lotor groan as he pressed himself against his bed feeling his pants tighten to almost the point it was becoming uncomfortable and needed to be taken care of.

Lotor closed his eyes thinking of what he wanted to do with his Keith, groaning low till it was practically a growl as he tried to relieve some of the pressure as his mind pictured Keith with his chest bared towards him. His face reddening as he gripped Lotor while tightly moaning.

“Keith…” Lotor hissed as he lowered his waistband and exposed himself, running his hands along his member which quickly became wet and slick.

Lotor’s breathing was shallow as his hands’ movement became more urgent and vigorous. He could practically hear his love crying out for relief as Lotor pressed his head head deeper into his pillow, whining a little.

He could clearly see his Keith in his mind. A hot mess of sweat and sighs, wantonly reaching out to Lotor as he took  him to the highest experiences of pleasure.

“Hrrk.. _Hah! Keith!”_ Lotor gasped.

His back arched as Lotor released, his body tensing briefly before shuddering and relaxing.

Lotor hazily looked at at Keith's photo before his vision blurred, his shallow breaths being the only sounds filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> At first Lotor made no reaction, making Keith even more tense when suddenly Lotor burst out laughing. 
> 
> Keith frowned in confusion. “Uh….Lotor?”
> 
> “Hahahaha! I knew it! I'm glad you told me, Keith!” Lotor declared triumphantly much to Keith’s relief.
> 
> That relief instantly evaporated though when a dark look crossed Lotor’s face.
> 
> ”Now I know I can truly blame Lance for all of this,” he growled darkly, surprising Keith as Lotor stood up and made his way to storm out. 
> 
> “I'll teach him a lesson for hurting you.”


	30. The Unthinkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought things were already messed up, you have no idea.
> 
> NightWings: Just a warning slight non-con in this chapter if this makes you uncomfortable then skip the parts between "It was Lance's fault" to "Stop it"

Lotor ignored Shiro’s attempts to talking to him about his change of attitude but he didn’t need his bodyguard’s help, he knew he had to he had to prove to Keith that he was better than Lance.

His fists clenched tightly on his arms as he thought back to the tabloid that ruined everything.  


 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FLASHBACK_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


_Lotor was grabbing his ‘Prince’ outfit for the training today in his room muttering under his breath about his plan after training._

_‘He may have beaten me in asking Keith out but that doesn’t mean I still can’t do so myself and tell Keith my feelings for him. Lance still doesn’t have anything over me on Keith,' Lotor thought to himself as he finished packing up and headed downstairs for breakfast._

_He was until he opened his door and Acxa was standing in front of him. Lotor felt irritation, he did not need to be babysat no matter what the witch told him how good these women are as bodyguards, but he recalled Shiro asking him to at least get along with them._

_“Is there something you needed Acxa?” Lotor asked as the woman nodded and held out a newspaper._

_“I believe there is something you should see before you head out to meet with your teammates sir, ” Acxa said._

_Lotor raised an eyebrow before taking the paper and looked at the front page._

_The color left his face as when he saw the headlines, even more so when he saw the page of Lance kissing Keith._

_“No doubt this was a publicity stunt pulled by the Raava faction to boost their favor in the elections,” Acxa deduced when she noticed Lotor had not moved an inch._

_“Sir?” Acxa called out as she bent down to look at his face only to be taken aback by the dark look clouding his face._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Flashback**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _‘How dare that scum made use of my Keith!’_ Lotor growled angrily as his fists clenched tightly as he sat up in bed thinking how Lance had managed to get Keith to fall for his ploy. ‘ _Using him and throwing away his feelings!’_

Standing up and grabbing his gear he opened his door to see the women there watching the door.

“Sir?” Acxa questioned as she watched Lotor taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

“Call Shiro and have him meet me down by the garage to go to practice,” He said stiffly, Acxa bowed and about to tell the others that were still hanging around but Lotor stopped her. “Thank you...Acxa, all of you.”

Acxa smiled as did Zethrid and Narti nodded.

Nodding back to them he turned on his heel heading swiftly down.

“Narti go collect Shiro, Zethrid and I will follow Sir Lotor and wait with him,” Axea said as Narti nodded and disappeared along the shadows.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I'm glad you're feeling a little better Lotor,” Shiro said a bit relieved as they walked into the training arena and saw Terra and Hunk practicing already.

“Hmm,” Lotor hummed curtly as he waved Shiro off and walked ahead to the dressing room to get ready, leaving Shiro to look a bit hurt as he made his way to join Thace, Pidge along with Topaz and Akira.

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor pushed his way into the locker room startling Keith who was just about to begin changing his clothes.

“Lotor!” exclaimed Keith whipping around.

Lotor swallowed a little as he averted his eyes and went to the locker across from Keith and opened it, while setting his bag down.

“Keith,” he replied in a small voice as he kept his back turned.

It was so silent in that locker room that you could practically hear the tension ringing in the air.

Even the softest rustle of clothing could be heard.

Lotor’s heart was hammering in his chest.

 

He was alone.

 

With Keith.

 

 **His** Keith.

 

Keith’s heart was nervously beating as well but for a different reason.

Even though Lotor behaved the same as he usually did, something about him was different.

_‘Come on Keith...you have to tell him. You have to explain your side of the story!’_

Keith exhaled heavily before turning to his childhood friend.

“Lotor,” Keith called startling the airbender out of his thoughts as he turned in response.

“Yes?”

“Lotor….I’m worried about you. I know you are angry but please let me explain myself!”

Lotor closed his locker and sat down on the bench while Keith did the same.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Keith gathered his thoughts before he explained to Lotor about going out with Lance that night and how the next morning he was just as shocked as he was when he saw the newspaper and the paparazzi hanging out by the condo.

“I didn't know anything about pictures being taken and I was horrified when I saw them......” Keith finished looking at Lotor pleading.

At first Lotor made no reaction, making Keith even more tense when suddenly Lotor burst out laughing.

Keith frowned in confusion. “Uh….Lotor?”

“Hahahaha! I knew it!  I'm glad you told me, Keith!” Lotor declared triumphantly much to Keith’s relief.

That relief instantly evaporated though when a dark look crossed Lotor’s face.

”Now I **know** I can truly blame Lance for all of this,” he growled darkly, surprising Keith as Lotor stood up and made his way to storm out.

 

**_“I'll teach him a lesson for hurting you.”_ **

 

“W-wait Lotor!”Keith quickly exclaimed grabbing Lotor’s arm. “It's not worth it!”

Lotor whipped his body around to face Keith.

“ _Not_ **_worth it?!”_ ** he echoed, the rage evident in his eyes. “Keith, he **used** you! He **toyed** with you! And you say he’s not **worth it?!”**

Keith was taken aback at Lotor. He had never seen him so angry before. However, Keith did not falter as he tightened his grip on his friend. He can’t let Lotor march over to Lance’s house. Especially not with Allura there who was probably suspecting Lotor’s family took her brother!

A war between the factions would explode and Lotor will be caught in the middle of it all.

“Lotor... **please...** I’m begging you...Leave it alone...the matter is over….” begged Keith.

Lotor could not understand it. Why was his Keith defending that scumbag?! He should be pushing Lotor to go! Why was he holding him back?!

 

Unless…..

 

 _“You love him….”_ Lotor whispered in realization.

Keith’s eyes widened as color rushed to his face, letting go off Lotor’s arm.

“Wh-what?! NO!”

Lotor narrowed his eyes as he fully turned to face Keith.

“You do...don’t you?” he said in a steely tone.

Keith began to shiver. Lotor had this cold, empty look in his eyes that shook Keith to his core.

“I-I..I don’t know...I mean yeah, I like him, sort off-”

“Did you like it when he kissed you?” Lotor asked staring piercingly at Keith as he slowly began to advance on him, prompting the firebender to retreat backwards.

“Wh-what?”

 _“Did you_ **_like it_ ** _when he_ **_kissed you?”_ **

Keith’s face reddened. “Lotor...quit it….”

Lotor’s face caught Keith’s reaction as he advance even more. So he was right. There was no mistaking it.

“How long have you two been going out?” he demanded.

Even though he wasn’t yelling, somehow his tone of voice seemed even scarier than before.

“What? Lotor, we’re not-!”

 **_“What other things have you done with him?”_ ** Lotor interrogated some more, backing Keith into the lockers at the end of the room.

“Lotor, please! S-s-stop it-” Keith stammered pressing his back against the metal doors.

 

**_*SLAM!*_ **

 

Went Lotor’s palms against either side of Keith’s head, causing him to flinch as Lotor loomed over him.

 **“Have you two** **_Done it_ ** **yet?”**

 **_*WHAP!*_ ** the slap echoed throughout the room as Lotor looked stunned while Keith’s right hand quivered in the air, stinging.

“Please...you’re scaring me…” trembled Keith as Lotor held his cheek.

Keith slapped him. His Keith **slapped** him….he would never have slapped him before….

A single thought appeared in Lotor’s mind.

 

It was **_Lance’s_ ** fault.

 

Keith froze in fear when Lotor suddenly grabbed him by the wrists and held them on either side of his head as he pressed him up against the lockers.

 _“It’s all_ **_his_ ** _fault…”_ Lotor whispered as he stared into Keith’s frightened eyes. _“He tainted you…”_

Keith tensed up. “Lotor what are y- **_MMPH!”_ **

The firebender’s words were abruptly cut off by Lotor fiercely kissing him.

 _“Mmph! Mmph!”_  Keith tried to vocalize but Lotor only pressed harder as Keith’s body was too stunned to even move.

He only broke apart when Keith managed to wrench his face away from Lotor’s with a gasp as the other teen rested his chin on his shoulder. 

_“What are you-?!”_

 

 _“I love you….”_ he heard Lotor suddenly whisper into his ear making Keith gasp again in shock.

 

“What?”

 

Lotor raised his head and towered over Keith, looking straight into his eyes. “I love you Keith…”

Keith’s legs lost all their strength as he wanted to sink to the floor but he was still held up by Lotor’s firm grip.

Before Keith could even comprehend, Lotor was kissing him again, only gently this time, as he began to trail kisses from his lips all the way down to his neck. It was only when he felt a small nip did Keith became aware of the situation.

Keith began to struggle but Lotor had a pretty good grip on his wrists as he positioned his leg between Keith’s.

 

_“L-Lotor...stop it...Stop it!”_

 

“Why? You’ve done this before with **him** haven’t you?” Lotor demanded as he held Keith’s wrists together in his right hand as his left hand began trailing up his shirt. “Do you enjoy it when he does this to you too?”

“We didn’t do **anything!** ” Keith protested struggling harder. “You have the wrong idea! Let go!”

Keith breath hitched as he felt Lotor’s cold fingers play with his nipples before massaging his chest. He was even more shocked when he felt a bulge growing in Lotor’s pants, rubbing against his.

“Lotor...you..?!”

“You feel it too, right?” Lotor said eagerly as he rutted against Keith while lightly nibbling his earlobe. “Do you feel my love for you?”

Keith’s had never felt this awful coldness in his body before.

Lotor clearly was not listening. He had this lustful look in his eyes that Keith had never seen before. Was this how Lotor felt about him this whole time?

 _“Keith…”_ he heard Lotor murmur happily into his ear. _“My Keith~.....”_

Keith closed his eyes and turned his head away from Lotor. He could just as easily pushed Lotor off him or firebended to deter him, but Lotor was still his friend...he can’t...he just can’t.

“Lotor...I-I’m sorry...I just...I don’t…”

Lotor grabbed Keith’s face with his free hand and forced him to look at himself. **“You are** **_mine_ ** **….”** he growled possessively.

Keith suddenly found himself on the floor with Lotor looming above him, still pinning his wrists above his head as his other hand tore open Keith’s shirt viciously.

His lusty look clouded his eyes as a delusional smile played on his lips while his free hand began to caress Keith’s face and trail down his body.

Keith looked away as Lotor began to trail kisses on his neck once more, making him moan unwillingly as he trailed his tongue along his earlobe.

He cared about Lotor as a friend, but this... **this…** it felt so… disgusting… but what was worse...it felt **_wrong…_ **

At that moment, Keith recalled how gently Lance held him that night on the beach while they danced. His caring fingers intertwined with his own. His soft, caring smile...his warmth…

Keith had stopped struggling much to Lotor’s delight as he continued peppering along Keith’s jawline. However, just as he was about to kiss Keith lips again, the firebender uttered a single word ever so softly.

 

_“Lance….”_

 

It was like a bolt of lightning shot through Lotor as his grip tightened harder on Keith making him cry out in pain.

“Why?...” Keith heard Lotor asked in a cracked voice. “Why him?! Why do you say his name?!”

Keith made no answer as he kept his eyes averted until…

 

**_Plip!_ **

 

Keith felt slightly startled as something warm and wet hit his cheek, prompting him to turn back to Lotor. He was surprised to find Lotor looking down at him with a pained look on his face as tears streamed out his eyes, dripping onto Keith.

 _“Why ?... Why couldn’t you love me, Keith? I loved you for the longest time…”_ Lotor sobbed. _“Why him?_ **_Why did it have to be Him?!”_ **

Keith was at a loss for words. Lotor was that serious about him. This whole time...and he never knew….

He wished he felt the same...but he did not…

“I’m sorry Lotor...I just don’t feel the same about you…”

Lotor’s face morphed into one of pure blackness as Keith suddenly felt Lotor’s hand grab his waistband and tugged so hard it tore like it was paper, exposing Keith fully.

 _“I’ll_ **_make_ ** _you mine!”_ growled Lotor darkly as his hand began to stroke Keith harshly.

Fear gripped Keith as he finally found the strength in him to struggle upon realizing the meaning of Lotor’s words.

“No! **Stop it Lotor! NO!!!”** cried Keith trying twist his body or push Lotor away with his legs.

 

**_“STOP IIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!”_ **

 

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door to the locker room slammed open followed by a fierce roar as Akira barged in and smacked Lotor away with his massive paw, sending him flying into a wall.

The Polar Bear Dog stood over his master protectively. He snarled menacingly at the airbender, baring his large fangs, his fur bristling as Shiro, Thace, and the remaining three plus Topaz came running in.

Terra gasped audibly as her hands flew to her mouth.

The new arrivals turned to Terra at first all confused what was going on.

They had been at the arena when Akira had stood up and took off towards the lockers.

Knowing the Polar Bear Dog, everybody had a bad feeling as the group quickly gave chase.

Thace turned back to the scene where he saw Keith shivering as he kept close to Akira from who the dog was protecting him, still snarling at Lotor.

Running up to Keith he knelt down and was horrified to see Keith’s state of undress. His bare arms were hugging himself as his wrists looked slightly bruised, his shirt was in shreds and his pants were gone  but what made it worse for Thace was the scared and fearful look Keith had in his eyes.

“ **_D-Dad…”_ **  Keith said in a quiet voice as he began to tear up.

He quickly took off his long jacket and put it around Keith covering him as he gathered his charge in his arms holding him protectively as he glared at Lotor’s form.

He could feel Keith shaking and clinging to him tightly, burying his head into Thace’s chest. He heard movement and saw the others coming closer with their own varying degrees of horror.

“Oh my god…” Pidge gasped as Terra could still see the fear and unease surrounding Keith. “What.....”

Shiro seemed to have realized just as the others what had nearly took place as his face held a stoney expression.

However, that was nothing compared to rage Hunk felt when he saw Keith’s trembling form.

Hunk growled as he stomped over to Lotor and hauled him up by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall, his eyes blazing furiously. Topaz was on Hunk’s shoulder as she hissed and spat at Lotor threateningly.

 

 **_“What the hell did you do?!”_ ** Hunk snarled.

 

Lotor let out a choked grunt as he opened his eyes after Akira had threw him. His head was spinning when he slowly looked up and saw Hunk glaring at him.

His eyes traveled around the room as he saw the horrified expressions on everyone’s faces, before his eyes rested on Keith trembling in Thace’s arms.

Lotor let out a small gasp as realization hit him harder than Akira’s paw swipe.

 

By the spirits….what had he done?!.....

 

“ ** _Answer me Lotor!_** **_How could you?! HOW COULD YOU?!_** ” Hunk raged fisting Lotor’s shirt tighter.

“Hunk, I'll take him from here,” Shiro said walking up and laying his metal arm on Hunk’s own.

Hunk sent one last glare at Lotor before releasing a harsh exhale before dropping Lotor to the ground as Lotor crumpled to the floor.

Shiro’s metal armed curled around Lotor’s arm tightly as he dragged him out of the locker rooms.

Lotor kept his head down in shame.

Just for a brief moment, he glanced up and saw the looks disgusted and disappointment of his friends. His chest ached when the last he saw of Keith was him not even bearing to look at him as the doors closed behind him and Shiro.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once Lotor was gone, everybody turned their attention to Keith who kept silent in Thace’s arms as the man rubbed his back comfortingly.

“I can't believe him…” Pidge hissed angrily in disbelief as she sank down onto the bench while Terra buried her face in her hands.

“Neither can I….Aunt Korra and Asami are gonna have Lotor’s head if I don’t!” snarled Hunk punching a locker door, easily putting a dent into the metal.

“N-no...please…they can’t know…..” Keith said quietly making the others stare at him.

“Keith! He assaulted you and **_nearly-!_ ** You have to at least report him to the Police!” Hunk insisted.

“No...Tell **_no one..._ ** _Please...I just want to go home…”_ Keith begged, still clinging on to Thace, who gently scooped the boy in his arms as the firebender just kept his face hidden.

“But Keith-!” Hunk wanted to protest but was stopped by Terra placing a hand on his arm as she slightly shook her head with a sad look that begged him to just drop it for now.

Hunk looked helplessly at his poor friend as Thace walked past them carrying the still trembling Keith with Akira whining and trailing close behind them.

Hunk looked at Terra with a pained expression as he fell silent and clenched his fists, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as Terra and Pidge walked up and hugged him tightly.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thace brought Keith back to the apartment at Keith’s request and  took him straight to his room while Hunk and the others remained in the living room.

“We’re home Keith, let's get you into the bath and wash you up a bit okay?” Thace sand gently as he could still feel Keith trembling.

He felt his young charge nod as he entered the bathroom, holding Keith like he did so when he was a child. He started the bath making sure it was alright before he removed the rest of Keith's clothes setting him into the tub where he still curled up.

Thace looked sadly at Keith as he took care of him and washed him.

“Thace...Lotor said he loved me…” Keith said quietly. “For a long time…but ... I couldn't return his feelings…and then he...I- I just don’t understand anything anymore…..”

Thace kept silent as he slowly poured water on Keith’s back. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

“Love...is a complicated matter, son... it brings out the best in people….but also their worst…” he explained gently.

Keith curled his knees up to his chest. “It sounds scary….”

“Oh it is….but Love is a bit similar to Chi...when you channel it right...it becomes a beautiful and powerful force…..”

Keith sat there contemplating as he looked at the bruises forming on his wrists.

He could still feel Lotor’s grip on his wrists, the scraping of his teeth against his skin where he lightly nipped him, the look of anger and desperation he had in his eyes….

However, what was burned into his mind the most was the look of grief on Lotor’s crying face.

As frightening as the experience was, Keith saw just briefly, the sadness and sincerity of Lotor’s feelings for him.

“How do you feel son?” Keith heard Thace asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Confused….and worried about Lotor.…”

Thace looked surprised but still nodded. “I see….”

 

_‘Even after all that he still holds concern for Lotor...you keep surprising me boy….’_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor was still in shock over his actions as he sat on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

Shiro stood there watching him silently.

“You must think I’m a disgusting person…” Lotor said wryly.

Shiro sighed heavily. “I don’t know what to think…. I-... I just don’t understand...I thought Keith was your friend?”

“He IS...or was...but I...I still love him!” Lotor tried arguing before he hanging his head remorsefully. “I still love him….”

“Then why Lotor? Tell me why?”

“I-...I don’t know!” Lotor yelled, clutching his head as he curled up. “I don’t know….I was just so **angry...** I just..I..Oh Spirits... _What have I done?_ ... **_What have I done?...”_ **

Shiro folded his arms with a concerned look and some pity for Lotor. “This isn’t something you can just sweep under the rug. After what you did, you would be lucky if they still even acknowledge you…”

Lotor gasped as he  looked at Shiro fearfully at the realization.

Shiro let out another heavy sigh. “Look, Lotor. I still care about you. But what you did was... ** _unthinkable_**...so just….lay low for now...I’ll go check on them for you ok?”

Lotor said nothing as he looked down in shame.

 

Unable to say anything more, Shiro turned and left the room closing the door behind him slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy: *curls up into a pillow and rocks back and forth*
> 
> Nighty: *repeatedly walks into a wall*
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
>  
> 
> Hunk looked a little confused wondering who could Keith possibly be referring to when he suddenly became aware of the familiar landmarks around him. 
> 
> His face hardened with realization. 
> 
> His fears were confirmed once Keith had them pull up to a familiar gate. 
> 
> Terra took one look at the family crest on the gate and immediately went pale. 
> 
> “Keith, no….” Hunk said in this disbelief as he dismounted slightly after his friend and grabbed his shoulder."You can’t be serious?”


	31. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are somewhat shaky now for Keith and friends and the scales are just only beginning to shift.

Keith opened his eyes to see Hino crooning and nuzzling his face worriedly as he sat up.

Looking around he saw that he was in the world where he could talk to Hino. His head hit something cold behind him, prompting him to turn and see Lance still recovering.

He couldn't help but tear up as he wrapped his arms around Hino’s neck as the lion curled around him. There was another soft purr as Sui appeared to lay near the two as well.

“I don't know what's going to happen now...first the scandal in the papers about Lance and me, then Lance getting attacked and unconscious, now Lotor with…” Keith said, he couldn't even finish the sentence before he buried his face in Hino's fur. ”I'm scared to know what's going to happen now…”

The two lions tried to comfort Keith the best they could by nudging their heads against his and nuzzling him protectively. He felt a little better but couldn't help but glance up at Lance’s state.”I wish I could talk to you Lance…”

The two lions sat on either side of Keith and groaned sympathetically.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The apartment was quiet when Keith woke up the next morning.

Usually Keith would find himself waking up to Hunk cheerfully making a delectable breakfast fit for a high class gourmet while Terra was merrily humming a song as she set the table in the most creative ways.

Topaz would chitter excitedly as she zoomed across the floor or sit on either tenants shoulders.

 

However that morning the atmosphere was heavy.

 

Hunk made breakfast as usual but he appeared to be unusually irritable.

Terra was being uncharacteristically quiet as she set the table like a regular person, her usual smile absent.

Topaz sat quietly as she was comforted by Pidge, who had stayed overnight, who stroked the Sand Ferret lying forlornly curled in her lap.

Pidge herself appeared to be deep in thought, her forehead creased with wrinkles.

Everybody looked up suddenly as soon as Keith appeared, making him hesitate in his steps.

“Keith!” exclaimed Hunk quickly turning off the stove.

“How’re ya feeling, Buddy?” he asked in gentle voice, his face reflecting concern.

Keith made a small smile.

“Kinda self-conscious if you guys keep staring,” he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Sorry, sorry, we just...are you sure you're alright?” Hunk asked putting his hands on Keith's shoulders. “Just let us know okay?”

“You slept okay?” Terra asked concerned as she sidled up next to Hunk as Pidge and Topaz joined them.

“Yeah I think I'm still a bit tired but I'm handling it okay,” Keith replied raising his hand and patting Terra’s head making the acrobat’s shoulders ease up.

“So...what's the plan today?” Keith asked as he sat down at the table as Hunk finished cooking breakfast.

“I closed the shop for the day and no practice,” Hunk said immediately. “I think we should have a nice day to just be ourselves and relax.”

“That sounds good,” Terra nodded, as Topaz jumped from her shoulders to nuzzle her furry head against Keith’s cheek.

“What do you feel like doing? I'm free today as well and want to stay with you guys,” Pidge said.

All of them were trying to come up with ideas to distract Keith from remembering what he had  gone through yesterday. That much was obvious to Keith.

Keith gave the group a reassured smile. “It's a nice day out. Why spend it indoors?” he suggested much to everyone’s relief.

Pidge slowly raised a hand. “Not to rain on the parade here, but what are gonna do about those bat-jackals waiting out front?" Pidge asked, referring to the few paparazzi lying in wait.

“I got this," said Keith  walking to the window, sticking his head out while he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The group waited in foyer for a bit as per Keith's instructions as they waited curiously.

 

About 15 mins passed when suddenly, Hunk, Terra and Pidge heard fierce barking outside followed by scared voices and thundering feet running away.

“They’re here," announced Keith suddenly as he signaled for the group to exit with him.

The other three were surprised to find Naga and Akira sitting obediently out front, panting heavily while wagging their tails, increasingly pleased to see everyone.

“Hey you two~” greeted Keith as he approached the Polar Bear Dogs.

Naga and Akira did not hesitate nuzzle Keith happily. Akira was a little more excitedly as he pushed Keith repeatedly with his snout while Naga demurely placed her head on Keith's shoulder as he scratched both their necks.

The group stood back a bit and just watched the three interact each other mostly just smiling when they heard Keith laughing as both polar bear dogs started to lick his face making him sputter.

“I'm glad to see Keith a little happier after yesterday,” Pidge said as she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

“You can't stay sad with those two all over you,” Hunk chuckled fondly." But yeah, I hear you, I was afraid how Keith would be today.”

“He's probably still nervous but he's really good trying to push through his fear,” Terra said quietly starting to feel a little cheerier. “Still I wonder what Keithy has thought off to do today.”

The other two just shrugged.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There was barking as the two Polar Bear Dogs ran through the streets carrying passengers.

Hunk and Keith rode Akira being the larger and stronger of the two while Naga carried the lighter Pidge and Terra.

Akira was well faster than his mother but Naga kept a good pace despite her old age.

“So where are we going?” yelled Pidge as she steered Naga closer.

“To see a friend," Keith simply answered.

Hunk looked a little confused wondering who could Keith possibly be referring to when he suddenly became aware of the familiar landmarks around him.

His face hardened with realization.

His fears were confirmed once Keith had them pull up to a familiar gate.

Terra took one look at the family crest on the gate and immediately went pale.

“Keith, no….” Hunk said in this disbelief as he dismounted slightly after his friend and grabbed his shoulder."You can’t be serious?”

“Look I...this kinda needs to happen...talking to Lotor after what happened…” Keith said rubbing his arm nervously.

“No what needs to happen is us getting back on Naga and Akira and getting out of here **especially** after what happened. Keith what are you thinking!?” Hunk exclaimed worriedly.

“Keith, I really don't think this is a good idea I mean this time you're in his place where he can have the advantage,” Pidge said nervously as she felt Topaz chittering nervously in her ear.

“I know you guys but look it's not like this is any easier for me but I just feel this needs to be done. I have to talk to Lotor about this,” Keith said wringing his hands.

“Did you also forget the reason why we never came here after that one time? Because Lotor wanted us to steer clear of his father and Haggar!” Hunk tried. “It was bad enough when you went to Lance’s place to see Allura and you know how well that went.”

“Guys please!” Keith said imploringly. “I know how much you guys want to protect me but I have to talk to him okay? What if I had Shiro with me the whole time?”

“That-!” Hunk was about to protest until the words sunk in, making him calm down a little. “Actually does sound better….”

“Ok then. Stay outside if you want to but I'm going in,” Keith announced as he turned to walk away when he felt a hand clap on his back, making him jump.

“If you're going in, then so am I!” declared Hunk putting on a brave face.

“Count me in too!” chimed in Pidge, stepping up.

 

The duo looked at each other and nodded before looking to Terra expectantly.

 

Terra played with her braid nervously as she looked down. “I’ll… stay out here with Naga and Akira….” she volunteered.

The three exchanged looks and shrugged before facing forward as Keith rung the doorbell.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro looked surprised when he arrived to receive the group in the foyer.

“Hey….guys?” he greeted unsurely.

“Hey Shiro,” Keith greeted not noticing the questioning glance Shiro sent over to Hunk and Pidge who just sent shrugs in reply.

“I’m guessing you want to talk to Lotor?” Shiro guessed as Keith nodded.

Shiro sighed and gestured for them to follow.

“You can try I suppose… but Lotor hasn't left his room at all since I brought him back…”

“That's fine.. I only want to talk….”the firebender replied softly.

Shiro brought them them up to Lotor’s room where the other three bodyguards were waiting.

“Ladies, these are Lotor’s...friends. Keith, Hunk and Pidge,” Shiro introduced before addressing the trio. “This Acxa, Zethrid and Narti. They’re newly added protection for Lotor.”

Both groups bowed slightly in greeting.

Pidge could not help but shudder a little when she caught the glare of the large black cat on Narti’s shoulder.

“The Young Master is still in his room,” Acxa informed. “He does not want visitors.”

Shiro raised his hand to signal the group to stand down. “They're just concerned Acxa, they won't take long.”

Zethrid glared at Shiro and growled. “You have no authority over us…”

“ _Zethrid!”_ Acxa hissed sharply, putting the hefty woman at attention before turning back to Shiro and bowed.

“We understand. We won't be far,” she informed respectfully before turning and leading the team away.

“Thank you," Shiro replied gratefully watching the women walk away and disappear around a corner before knocking on the door.

 _“Leave me alone….”_ a small miserable voice croaked from behind the door.

“Lotor, it's me," Keith spoke up.

There was a sudden creak.

“ _Keith?!”_

“And Pidge and Hunk.”

 

There was a brief silence.

 

_“Don't come in… I just can't see anybody right now…”_

Hunk shrugged indifferently. “Welp, you heard him! Let’s Exnay!” he exclaimed when Pidge kicked him in the foot and glared at him making Hunk shrink a little.

Keith placed a hand on the door. “Come on Lotor… Please? I just wanna talk. I promise I’m not mad about what happened.”

There was an even bigger silence, but eventually the group could hear the sound of Lotor getting off his mattress, lightly walking to the door, and turning the knob.

With a slight creak, the door opened slightly revealing a very meek Lotor who kept his gaze to the floor as he hesitantly stepped side to let the group pass.

The group entered, Lotor making sure to keep some distance between himself and the others as he quickly shuffled back to his bed. Shiro gently shut and locked the doors behind him as Keith moved forward grabbing a chair to sit in front of Lotor as the others stood a few feet behind.

There was a large heavy atmosphere between them and Lotor as the older teen kept his head down and Keith sat in the chair watching him. Hunk looked like he wanted to say something  but Shiro raised his hand and shook his head.

“Lotor I'm not mad at you for what happened,” Keith said softly making Lotor freeze. “I know it's been stressful probably with what you read in the papers and trying to deal with it.”

Lotor shifted a bit and Keith took that as acknowledgement from the other teen and continued.

“I...know you weren't thinking clearly and you were upset, ” Keith added as he bit his lip. “I'm...I know you said you loved me... and I wish I could say I feel the same but I don't.”

Lotor sunk his head looking even more depressed.

 

“But that doesn't mean I want you out of my life.”

 

Lotor’s breath hitched.

 

“You're still one of my best friends and I love you like I would a brother… can you at least accept that?”

Lotor hesitated but gave a small nod.

Keith smiled as he reached out for Lotor. Memories of the incident flashed in his head suddenly, causing him to involuntarily flinch but he still persisted and placed his hand on Lotor’s head.

“We’re still a team, right?”

Lotor raised his head and gave Keith a small smile.

“Sure," Lotor spoke at last.

Hunk had his arms crossed the entire time, feeling nervous for his friend when he finally relaxed and walked forward.

“Well if Keith is willing to forgive you, then I guess I can too,” Hunk said begrudgingly with a defeated smile.

The trio looked at each other as they all balled their right fist and bumped them together much to the relief of Shiro who looked pleased but Pidge still appeared a little suspicious.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Terra stood up and looked at the group expectantly as they emerged with Shiro and Lotor seeing them off.

“So….are we all?...”

Keith nodded. “We talked it out. We’re good.”

Terra heaved a sigh of relief but she could feel Naga and Akira tense at Lotor’s presence.

“So we shall meet again before the tournament?” asked Keith as Lotor smiled and nodded.

Shiro and Lotor stood as they waved and watched the group mount their rides and head off.

Terra felt a little unconvinced as she turned her body and formed her ‘Aura Scope’ to look at Lotor .

 

Terra let out a small terrified gasp before she quickly turned back to the front.

 

“You ok, Ter?” asked Pidge, hearing the girl’s gasp.

“Peachy….” Terra said with a forced smile but Pidge looked at her questioningly as she noticed Terra’s fingers trembling.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Well that was surprising...didn't think Keith would actually show up here,” Shiro said as he shut the main doors behind him.

 

He was just thankful that neither Zarkon nor Haggar was around... though he couldn't be sure the other guards were reporting to her. Lotor had gone quiet again and he couldn't help but feel something was still off about Lotor.

He was glad on one hand that Lotor looked like he ‘accepted’ being loved like family but he had seen Lotor grow up. He knows how deeply Lotor cares for Keith.

It seemed strange that he would get over it that easily. Even now he felt uneasy but sighed as he patted Lotor’s shoulder getting his attention.

“You haven't eaten yet, how about I get you something from the kitchen alright? “ Shiro said looking at the bleached blonde next to him."I'll meet you up in your room okay?”

“Sure Shiro thank you,” Lotor said quietly as he headed up the stairs and saw the three bodyguards there. “When Shiro returns let him in to bring me my dinner.”

“As you wish sir, did everything go alright with the young Sato?” Acxa asked as Lotor paused his hand hovering over the doorknob.

 

“We talked and he has...forgiven me for my transactions,”he answered before disappearing into his room without another word.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_One Week Later…._ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **_“WELCOOOOOOOOOOOOOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE FINALS OF REPUBLIC CITY’S BIGGEST PRO-BENDING TOURNAMENT!!!!! EVERYBODY MAKE SOME NOOOOIIIIISSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!”_ ** yelled the Announcer excitedly prompting excited screaming and cheering all around the arena.

 

There were various flags being waved in the crowds but the most prominent ones were the ones with a lion turtle on it.

“ **_IS EVERYONE READY FOR THE BEST FIGHT OF THEIR LIVES TO BE PLAYED RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!?”_ **

There were more screaming as the announcer continued to rile up the audience, it could be heard all the way to the locker rooms. Keith’s team was finishing up getting ready as they were now just waiting to be called to the arena.

“You guys ready?” Keith asked looking at the others, Hunk grinned giving him a thumbs up while Terra did a backflip and landed sitting on Hunk’s shoulders.

He got a nod from Lotor who was off in the corner in his Prince uniform.

Shiro was in the audience with Pidge and the rest of their family. There was no way that any of them were going to miss this.

“Just remember the combos we practiced and our movement.” Keith said. “We worked hard getting here and we’re going to prove we're the best.”

“Aye!”

Keith smiled at his group before his mind wandered back to the still unconscious waterbender at his home, it's been so long since Lance was found...he's visited when he could communicating with Sui through Hino to help wake Lance up.

It felt wrong being at the tournament when he wanted to be at Lance’s side but Thace suggested it is better to act normal in order not to arouse any suspicions.

The group made their way up to the arena when who should they encounter but none other than Allura herself, with Ulaz and Mako present as bodyguards while Coran stood by her right.

A red-headed maid Keith recognized from that time he visited Allura’s place was present as well, keeping her head bowed concealing her eyes while her face mask kept the rest of her face hidden.

 

“Keith~” Allura greeted pleasantly.

 

“Ma’am," Keith returned as politely  and calmly as he could make himself sound.

 

“I have to say I am most anticipating for the matches to start,” she said with enthusiasm that sounded almost sincere if it weren't for her plastered smile.

“We’ll be sure to make it a good show, Ma’am,” Keith replied as the group moved off to the side to let Allura and her entourage past.

Allura let out a small chuckle."I’m sure~” she said walking past them.

The group shot brief looks at Allura before giving silent greetings to Mako.

What nobody noticed however, the mocking glint Allura’s maid shot to Terra, or the look of fear reflected in Terra’s eyes as both girls passed each other.

The group watched as Allura’s group made their way to the ViP booth before they went on their way.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“On your three!” Hunk shouted to Prince who ducked as Hunk sent a flurry of discs over Lotor’s back as Lotor threw a wave of wind that knocked over two of the members of the opposing team as Terra and Keith dealt with the other two.

It was an intense battle between the two teams, as soon as the bell was rung it was an all out battle with fire, water, earth discs and air being tossed. Right now it was tied 1-1 both teams had knocked the other out or gotten them to the third zone before the score was called. Keith’s team had managed to push the other to the second layer and with another water sphere thrown onto the airbender of the other team they fell into the third area allowing their team to advance.

“Keep it up guys we’re doing good!” Keith exclaimed as he moved around a blast of fire redirecting it to Prince who powered it up blowing it back to the other team.

The other team instantly countered with an air and water combo, causing a huge cloud of steam to erupt all over the field.

 

**_“WOWZERS! THAT’S SOME QUICK-THINKING FROM THE ARTIC PANDAS WATER AND AIR-BENDERS AS THEY INSTANTLY NEGATED THE LION-TURTLES FIRE BLAST! JUST LOOK AT ALL THAT STEAM!!!”_ **

 

“Prince!” commanded Keith as Lotor nodded and blew the steam away with a single leg swipe to reveal the other team had ducked to the floor, attack-ready.

With four simultaneous blasts, the Lion Turtles were knocked off balance, sending them tumbling.

Hunk and Prince landed back one zone, but Terra being the lightest landed a zone further. Keith was counted into the same zone as Terra because the leg he used to stop himself crossed over the boundary line.

There were surprised gasps all around mixed with some cheers as now the Artic Pandas are starting to gain some footing.

 

**_“WHAT A SURPRISING DEVELOPMENT! THE ARTIC PANDAS HAVE USED THE STEAM TO THEIR ADVANTAGE AND LITERALLY BLASTED BACK THE LION TURTLES!”_ **

 

“COME ON TURTLE LIONS SHOW THEM WHAT YOU’RE MADE OF!!” Korra shouted from her box with her hands cupped over her mouth.

“YOU GUYS CAN HANDLE THEM DON’T LET THEM GET ANOTHER FOOT TOWARDS YOU!!” Meelo added waving the flag for the Lion turtles as his sisters groaned but yelled for the Turtle Lions.

“KICK THEIR ASSES KEITH!!” Pidge hollered over the railing and had to be grabbed by Thace since she nearly fell over in her enthusiasm. “SHOW THOSE ARTIC PANDAS WHAT YOU’RE MADE OF!!!”

“Keith! Terra!”

“We’re fine watch your twelve and nine!!” Keith replied grimacing, cursing as he fell for the cloud trick that was similar to what he and Lotor had done when he had gotten back from his trip.

Shaking his head, he focused back on the battle.

_‘Focus, Keith… focus!’_

Keith could see the Earth and Fire benders preparing to fire, but behind them he saw the waterbender getting ready as well.

 

It was a feint!

 

“Terra!”

 

“Aye SIR!” answered Terra running towards Keith who braced himself and interlocked his fingers.

At that moment, the Earth and Fire Benders blasted at them.

Hunk and Lotor immediately reacted and blocked them. Just as Terra was tossed into the air exactly at the same time as the opposing water bender sent two shots after the feint.

Focusing all her chi into her hands Terra placed her sights onto the oncoming blasts aimed at her friends who flinched.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_*FLASH!*_ **

 

_A sudden image of Terra falling from a trapeze suddenly flashed in Terra’s mind._

 

_She was falling…_

 

_Water began to gather under her…._

 

**_*FLASH!*_ **

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“HiiiiYAAAAAAH!” she cried as she redirected the two water blasts back at the waterbender.

 

Everybody was certainly unprepared for the sudden redirection as the firebender and earthbender of the Artic Pandas were doused and knocked off the platform.

Terra dropped into Keith's awaiting arms breathing heavily as everybody cheered wildly.

 

 **_“THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! WHO COULD HAVE SEEN THAT MOVE COMING AND AT THAT RANGE! THAT IS ONE SERIOUSLY GIFTED WATERBENDER!”_ ** cheered the announcer excitedly. **_“WAY TO GO TERRA OF THE LION TURTLES! THAT WAS TERRA-FIC!”_ **

 

“YAY TERRA!” cheered Korra and Pidge excitedly.

Back in her ViP booth, Mako fist pumped silently while Allura clapped slowly, although her sarcasm was evident.

Panna just rolled her eyes disdainfully as  the crowd applauded for Terra.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The match ended in the Lion Turtles victory as the team cheered and retired to their private viewing room until their next match.

“Terra that move you did was amazing! I didn't know you bend water that far away!” Hunk said excitedly as Terra smiled and massaged her quivering arms.

“Are you ok?” Keith asked in concern.

“I-it’s nothing. I haven't done long range bending in years….it kinda puts a strain on the chi points…” Terra explained in a reassuring tone before standing up.

“I’m gonna take a walk!” she declared as she left the room.

Once outside, Terra continues to walk down the empty hallway before she leaned against the wall and massaged her arms, hissing a little at the dull pain reemerging.

At that moment she heard a condescending clicking of the tongue approaching her from behind. Terra did not had to turn to know who it was.

“My, my dear sister. See what happens when you show off?” Panna mockingly chided.

Terra leaned her back against the wall as she kept her gaze down.

“You know very well that was not my intention.”

Panna shook her head sarcastically."Dear sister, again with the lies. You know it's not nice to lie, _Terra~”_

Terra’s hands tensed. “You would know wouldn't you?”

Panna chuckled as she slowly walked past.

"Of course~ _Terra_ has always been the **naughty** **girl~** ” she cackled.

“Now if you excuse me, Milady is waiting for my return with her refreshments~” Panna smirked as she continued on her way leaving Terra still leaning against the wall.

The girl hugged herself tightly as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Okay so we have to be careful of those feints and blond techniques, the fog nearly got us over the edge if Terra didn't waterbend like that,” Keith said. “How are you two doing fatigued wise?”

“A little winded but I'm good,” Hunk said as Lotor nodded. “But you're right we’re going to have to think about our moves more concisely and make sure make all the moves count.”

“Right if we manage to knock them out this round we’ll win but if they manage to get us then we go into overtime until one of us wins,” Keith pointed out, as he looked around. “We better grab Terra too so she's not left out.”

“I'm here…” Terra said quietly as she walked back in. Keith concerned walked over to her and gently touched her shoulders and was surprised to see her flinch.

“Terra are you okay?” Keith asked concerned.

“It's just my chi pathways really,” Terra replied as she tried to play it off, as she sat down and Keith looked like he wanted to say something but sighed. “I'm okay boss really,”

“Don't push yourself too hard Terra, not just because of the tournament but also I don't want you to get hurt.”

Terra seemed to ease a bit and thanked Keith with a small smile.

 

“So what's the plan?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ **_And the Lion turtles are being just as relentless as their opponents, The Bat-Jackals, are fighting right back to get that point they need to tie up! It could go either way folks!”_ **

 

Hunk shielded Keith and Terra bending the broken chunks shooting them right at the others as Lotor pushed them faster.  Keith broke a fireball coming for him as Terra used him as a springboard creating a water shield when the opposing air and earth bender tried to knock Keith back.

It was a battle trickier than the last, but eventually the Lion Turtles were able to win by having the most territory.

The crowds grew more and more excited as the Lion Turtles won match after match, climbing the scoreboards as they knocked away their opponents.

 

The Bee-Bears, The Mini-Pumas, The Owl-Monkeys...each team tougher than the last but the Lion Turtles were able to prevail.

 

Allura leaned on her armrest swirling her wine looking somewhat amused.

“Enjoying yourself, Young Miss?” Coran asked.

“Only when the Lion Turtles are playing,” smirked Allura, sipping her glass. “They are a rather fascinating group, aren’t they? I do believe two of them, Keith and… Hunk, is it? Are related to you, are they not Mako?”

“They are my nephews Ma’am,” Mako answered with pride in his voice, glanced over to the matriarch suspiciously.

 

His gut instincts were telling him that something was amiss.

 

When he caught Ulaz’s eye, he could tell that he felt the same.

“Refreshments, sir?” the red headed maid spoke up suddenly, offering  glasses of water to both Mako and Ulaz.

“Um… thanks?” replied Mako accepting the glasses and handed the other to his partner.

Mako raised an eyebrow at the maid who blinked at him questioningly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Oh I apologize. You seem sorta familiar,” Mako said sheepishly. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you wear a face mask?”

“Panna is rather adverse to germs, she wears the mask for hygiene reasons, isn't that right Panna?” Coran explained as Panna nodded.

“I see…” muttered Mako as he took a drink.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_“WHAT AN INTENSE BATTLE!! WE ARE IN THE FINAL STAGES OF THE TOURNAMENT WITH THE LION TURTLES AGAINST THE KOMODO RHINOS! BOTH TEAMS AREN’T GIVING IN BOTH DETERMINED TO COME OUT ON TOP!!”_ **

 

It was a blur of water, earth, air and fire on the arena when one side gained territory the other got it back and vice versa. Keith grunted when a broken piece of the earth tablet nicked him but retaliated with a sharp blade of fire and smirked when the other team cried out in surprise not expecting a response so fast.

Terra seemed to get her perkiness back and was dodging all blasts at her with her acrobatics with Lotor backing her up.

Hunk focused on the defense as he blocked incoming strikes with the disks.

This new team, the Komodo Rhinos was their last opponent to beat in order to get into the top two. Like their namesake, they were brutal with their attacks, having had straight ‘win-by-knockouts’.

 

Needless to say, the fight was practically to a standstill as neither teams have gained nor lost any zones.

 

It was tense in that stadium as everybody were cheering as hard as they could for their favorite teams.

“Keith, we’re getting nowhere in this battle! We gotta gain at least gain some ground!” Hunk said to Keith as he blocked another shot.

“Their defense is pretty solid,” noted Terra as she jumped over a fire blast.

Lotor just made a noise as he ducked under said fireblast and returned with a blast of air barely budging the other team. They could practically hear his scowling.

“We may have stamina and endurance but we can't keep this up forever or we’ll end up in a sudden death match!” Hunk added. “You know they're going for Terra because she's the smallest of the four of us.”

Keith quickly grabbed Terra tossing her to Hunk when he saw her jump over again and turned the water blast that nearly got her into steam.

“I know, I know!” Keith hissed as Terra didn't even seemed fazed as she kept close to Hunk.

"We can't over power them since they match us. Terra got any ideas? This is your specialty for the unexpected!”

“Just buy me some time!” yelled Terra, ducking behind Hunk as he shielded them again.

All three boys nodded, keeping a tight formation as they focused on protecting Terra who carefully analyzed each member.

 

**_“UH-OH! IT LOOKS LIKE THE KOMODO RHINOS HAVE GOT THE LION TURTLES ON THE DEFENSIVE! WOULD THIS BE IT FOR THE CROWD FAVORITE?!”_ **

 

Keith felt Terra’s hand on his shoulder.

 _“We have to stop hitting them all at once,"_ she spoke close to his ear.

Keith nodded as Terra relayed the plans.

Once she was done, Terra joined them in line.

Again, the Komodo Rhinos focused their attacks on Terra as she weaved around in her zone.

Suddenly, she bended some water and sent it in their airbender’s face, causing him to misdirect his shot and blow the firebender’s flame into the path of the remaining two members startling them.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“If they are gonna target me, then let's use it to our advantage.”_

 

_“I will make an opening for us. Once you see it, go for it!”_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“GO!” yelled Keith as the team blasted all at once on the Water and earthbender, finally managing to push them back a zone, causing everyone to go wild.

 

**_“AND JUST LIKE THAT, THE LION TURTLES BREAK OUT WITH A SUDDEN OFFENSIVE THAT’S PUTS THEM IN THE LEAD AT LAST!!!”_ **

 

Having suddenly losing a zone threw the Komodo Rhinos for loop, putting them off balance.

 

Terra signaled to Hunk and Lotor who aimed for Fire and Air benders’ feet, causing them to stumble backwards, inadvertently putting one foot over the limiter line.

The buzzer sounded signaling the two members to join their teammates in Zone 2 much to their frustration.

“Good call Terra!” Keith smirked as the team kept to their advantage and kept pushing the other team as they were still trying to get their bearings back from that surprise joint attack from Keith’s team. Letting their frustration get the better of them it wasn’t long until the Lion turtles had finally managed to knock them out and won the battle.

“Whoo hoo!!” Terra cheered jumping up onto Hunk’s shoulder as the two cheered and Keith seemed relieved that they managed to push through this battle and were now in the top two of the tournament.

“We’re finally in the top two! ” Hunk said as he even slapped Lotor’s shoulder grinning before tossing Terra up happily making the girl laugh. “Thanks to our team’s wild card!”

“Hahaha Hunky it’s too early to celebrate,” Terra laughed as Hunk caught her once more  before walking off the arena.

Keith smiled proud of his team but as they walked off he couldn’t help but have a sinking feeling things were going to come crashing down soon enough, he played it off as nerves but the feeling was just stuck there.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the tournament broke for an intermission, Pidge decided to visit the team in their private room.

 

“You guys were awesome! Congrats on making it to the final round!” said Pidge excitedly flying into Terra’s arms.

“Thanks Pidge! We couldn't have won without Terra’s creativity though~” praised Keith making Terra blush as she hugged and petted Pidge like a stuffed animal.

Pidge pouted a little but she looked like she did not mind.

“So, it looks like your final opponents are the Skeeter-Wasps,” Pidge pointed out."Are you nervous? Those guys are pretty nimble.”

“Urgh we go from a team that’s all muscle and aims for the nimblest and lightest one to a team that’s more than likely to aim for Hunk since he’s the bigger of the two and can’t dodge as fast as the rest of us,” Keith sighed but he didn’t look frustrated just eager to get through this tournament on top.

“At least we have an idea of the team,” Hunk said as he folded his arms trying to think of some idea of strategy. “Pidge you’ve been watching the whole thing with the others how did the Skeeter-Wasps do...and of course they had to have the name that still gives me nightmares once in awhile…”

“Like I said they’re nimble and acrobatic but  theyhave nothing on Terra,” Pidge said."And you’re right they tend to try and make the biggest member of the opposite team stumble so the others will have to support them leaving them wide open for attacks.”

“Guess that trip to Kyoshi Island will help a bit with that training we got from Terra’s gran-gran,” Keith commented, “We’ll just have to keep close to Hunk enough where we won’t be crowding him, they’re probably hard to hit too.”

“Yup, though they’re great at dodging individual moves maybe a combine move or so will get them possibly, I know you guys do a lot of that in training,” Pidge pointed out. “Just be careful I really want you guys to pull through.”

“Oh come on Pidge, we all wanna win but let's just remember that this is just a game in the end,” Hunk said with a smile.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This game is finally about to end,” Allura stated looking a little cheerier.

Mako’s head felt a little but he shook it off as he tried to focus. “Pardon me if you don’t mind my asking, how come Lance isn't with you, Ma’am?”

“Alas, my poor little brother is unavailable tonight. Tis such a shame...” Allura answered looking sad.

Mako could not help but notice something different in the tone of her voice. Something a little… off.

Music began to play signifying the tournament being resumed.

“Ah, it's about _time to begin_ ," Allura pointed out as she glanced over to Panna whose eyes smiled deviously.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S BEEN A LONG, LONG EVENING OF EXCITING PRO BENDING IN THIS TOURNAMENT, BUT WE FIIIINALLY HAVE IT NARROWED DOWN TO OUR FINAL TWO CONTENDING TEAMS!!!”_ **

 

The crowds cheered wildly as the teams were beginning to make their way into the arena.

 

**_“IN THE RED CORNER, THEY HAVE HAD A FEW CLOSE CALLS BUT THEY ALWAYS MAKE IT OUT ON TOP! THE FAVORITE TO WIN THIS EVENING; THE LION-TUUURRRRRTLEEEEES!!!!!!!!”_ **

 

**_“AND IN THE BLUE CORNER! THEY WERE A LAST MINUTE ENTRY BUT HAVE PROVEN THEMSELVES A DARK OSTRICH-HORSE IN THIS RACE TO THE TOP! GIVE IT UP FOR THE SKEETER-WAAAAAASSSSPSSSSS!!!!!!!”_ **

 

There were equal wild cheers for both teams as they lined up against each other in their  respective zones.

 

**_“Before we begin this anticipated final round, first let's hear some words from our latest, most generous sponsor and Presidential candidate, the very beautiful MOTHER ALLURA!!!!”_ **

 

The arena lights dimmed slightly as a spotlight shone on the ViP booth where Allura sat as she held a microphone and smiled.

 

**_“Dearly devoted pro-bending enthusiasts, I admit that in the past I was apprehensive and perhaps a bit too harsh in my judgement of pro-bending. However, after spending an evening watching your exciting matches and feeling the energy of everyone, I now see that Pro-Bending is not pointless conflict but rather a means that bond the citizens, benders and non-benders alike, together more stronger than ever. For that, I give my full support and wish the best of luck to the final contenders of this matc-”_ **

 

“LIES! SHE LIES!!” a male voice shout in protest.

Everybody looked around in bewilderment.

The light was trained on Allura but Keith and the others could hear it coming from where they were standing and were trying to narrow down the voice.

“SHE’S LYING TO EVERYONE!” the voice shouted again and this time Keith knew it was coming from only it was joined by others and Keith turned his head as did the rest of the team to the source.

“HER ONLY INTERESTS ARE FOR HERSELF!”

“SHE USES PEOPLE FOR HER OWN AGENDA!!”

“Waitaminute isnt that the Skeeter-Wasps talking!?” Hunk gaped as the lights went on just in time for a blast of fire to be sent up towards Allura.

It would have hit her if it wasn’t for Coran acting fast and pulling her out of the way.

“Hey hey!! What are you guys doing!?” Keith exclaimed running over to the other team."It’s fine if you don’t like her but you don’t need to attack her like that! Whoa!”

Keith had to roll back to dodge a blast that nearly got him in the face as all  four Skeeter-Wasps were glaring at Keith and his team, then they paled when quite loudly the Skeeter-Wasps exclaimed.

“ **_HAIL VAATU!!”_ **

With that declaration, the Skeeter-Wasps ran past Keith and his team making their way up to Allura to attack them.

The Earthbender was also apparently also a metal bender as she shot concealed cables towards the ViP booth.

The Water, Fire and Air Benders followed suit as they used their respective elements to propel them upwards.

Everybody watched frozen in shock except for Keith who sprang into action as he propelled himself from the stage to the wall, running vertically with his firebending pushing him forward.

“I’m coming too!” Hunk bending some disks to form a stairway.

Terra took some water with her as she ran ahead first. Forming a water whip, she lashed out and took out the firebender, cutting off his propulsion by extinguishing his flames, sending him plummeting into the waters below.

“Go! Go!” yelled Hunk to Lotor, who nodded and ran up the makeshift stairs.

Korra, Shiro and Thace quickly stood from their seats and began to make their way up to where the chaos is by pushing through the crowds.

Pidge followed suit riding on Thace’s back.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Coran stood protectively in front of Allura and Panna as the Earth, Air and Water benders reached the booth.

He may not have been born a bender but he was still pretty good at combat when it came down to it. It helped that Mako and Ulaz were brought in for extra help as they joined Coran, or they would’ve if Mako and Ulaz hadn't suddenly dropped to the ground paralyzed.

“Mako! Ulaz!” Coran shouted surprised as he pressed himself closer to the women behind them as the benders advanced on them, goal clear in mind.

Get Allura.

Mako was struggling to get up as Ulaz looked like he was following the suit but pressed an emergency signal on his uniform that alerted Lin that they needed backup fast. Ulaz fell back to the ground proceeded to watch the confrontation.

“Get Mother Allura…” drones the earth bender as she raised her cables and shot them out towards the group as the air and water bender went to get Panna and Coran out of the way.

“Not today!” Hunk grunted making it to the top just barely in time to grab the cables wrapping them around his arm as he yanked the earthbender towards him as his teammates made it up.

“Uncle Mako! Mr. Ulaz!” Keith shouted as Terra dropped to her knees and looked them over.

“I got them!” Terra exclaimed.

“Prince help me take care of them! Hunk make sure nobody gets to Terra or the others! Thace and Ma should be here soon!” Keith shouted as he blasted away the waterbender while Prince got the Airbender.

Allura and Coran quickly took the opportunity to make their escape. Just as Panna was about to follow she happened to catch Terra’s gaze.

The two looked at each other for a brief moment before Panna went on her way.

As Allura ran away from the fight, a smile began to play on her lips.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hunk did the best he could to dodge the whipping cables with his limited space when the earthbender managed to strike him in the chin, sending Hunk flying over the edge and down to the water below with a splash.

“HUNK!” cried Terra before she glared at the earth bender.

“HEY! NOBODY HURTS MY HUNKY!!!” she snarled, lunging at the earthbender. **“BANZAI!!!!”**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hunk floundered a bit before he managed to orientate himself and swim back to the surface where he gasped as he grabbed the ladder and pulled himself up.

The earthbender breathed a sigh of relief when he suddenly noticed a pair of feet in front of him. Slowly, Hunk looked up to see the firebender from earlier, holding a fire dagger poised above him.

“Uh-oh.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Terra fought furiously against the earthbender as she easily dodged the wires trying to grab her as she flipped and stood on the balcony edge she could see Lotor and Keith trying to keep the air and water bender occupied while making sure Mako and Ulaz weren't harmed.

She took a quick peek and gasped when she saw Hunk with the firebender with a sharp blade of fire above him.

At that moment, the earthbender she was fighting leaned forward, tossing out her cables while Terra was apparently distracted.

She was caught completely off guard however when Terra suddenly caught the cables. The waterbender immediately wound her right leg around the cable and stomped the cable, yanking the earthbender towards Terra’s feet. Before the Earthbender even had a chance to react, Terra struck several pressure points on her person, rendering her limbs useless before Terra balled the front of her uniform and punched the bender’s lights out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hunk was frozen in place as the firebender had him at his mercy, ready to strike the fire dagger down at him when suddenly….

 

**_WHUMP!_ **

 

A body dropped from above and landed on him, knocking the firebender out.

“Nobody hurts my bestie!” declared Terra standing over the unconscious firebender much to Hunk’s relief.

“Way to get the drop on him, Ter,”said Hunk impressed as he fived the girl.

“Thanks!” piped Terra, when they heard a scream from above, startling the two.

Terra and Hunk looked to each other with fear on their faces as they realized it came from the ViP booth.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elements flew across the room as Keith fire-punched his water bending opponent, who was quick to extinguish his flames.

Gusts of cutting winds sliced by them as Lotor and his opponent shot at each other.

Keith was beginning to rely more on his hand to hand combat skills seeing as his opponent bended water as he kicked him and sent him flying towards the wall near Mako. The waterbender growled and flipped back to his feet, ready to strike again when suddenly-

 

**_BZZZZT!!!!!_ **

 

The waterbender screamed as electricity coursed through his body before he crumpled down into a heap.

Keith looked surprised until he saw Mako slowly removing his grip from the bender’s ankle.

Mako and Ulaz were beginning to get the feeling back into their limbs as they slowly struggled to stand up.

“Uncle Mako!” exclaimed Keith running to his Uncle’s side as he helped supported them.

“Stand down! You are outnumbered!” barked Ulaz, regaining his bearings as he faced the airbender Lotor was fighting.

Lotor slid back a bit as the airbender, seeing his comrades go down jumped back and held up a small device that looked like a remote.

“No! Never! Let the name of Vaatu’s Faction spread far and wide!” declared the airbender.

It was then Ulaz saw the beeping light on the airbender’s belt as well as the water bender’s and the earth-bender’s.

Ulaz’s face hardened in horror and recognition.

“RUN!” yelled Ulaz, pushing everyone towards the balcony.

 

 **_“HAIL VAATU!”_ ** cried the airbender as he pressed the device.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile down below, Hunk noticed a small device on the fire-bender’s belt beeping.

He didn’t know what it was but he had a strong, bad feeling in his gut, especially when the beeping suddenly increased in frequency.

 

“TERRA!” cried Hunk, quickly lunging for the girl as they dove back into the water.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_KA-BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! KA-BOOOOM!!!! KA-BOOOM!!!! KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!_ **

 

Four large explosions went off simultaneously. Three up in the ViP booth, and one down below.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Outside, Korra, Asami, Thace and all their friends were doing their best to help the police organize the panicked evacuating crowds when they heard the explosions go off.

Korra gasped in horror as she turned the stadium.

 

 **_“KEEEEEEIIIIIITH!!!!!!”_ ** she shrieked.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hunk and Terra narrowly avoided the explosion thanks to Hunk’s quick thinking.

Keith’s group quickly jumped off the balcony at the last second the explosions went off.

Keith and Mako bended a fire barrier which protected their group from the blast but it did not stop them from flying back into the arena where Lotor was just barely able to rescue them by catching them in a giant air sphere.

Lotor’s helmet hit the ground hard as it got blown off his head while the group scattered across the arena mixed in the smoldering debris.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“THACE LET ME GO!! MY BABY IS IN THERE!!” Korra demanded as Thace and Asami were holding onto the avatar trying to prevent her from bursting in there. “Asami please!!”

 

“I know how you feel but right now we don’t know the stability of the arena!! If you go running in there I might lose you too!” Asami cried out gripping her girlfriend’s arm tighter.

“Mako is in there he’ll make sure they’re alright and I notified Lin she’ll be here any minute to help us get the others and whoever is left inside as well!” Thace shouted.

No sooner had he said so, Lin and a whole lot of the metal benders of her force arrived and started to direct the crowd as several of them went in heading towards the arena.

“We’re prepared for this, a lot of the structure is made of metal and earth we should be able to hold it up long enough to get everyone out, include the kids,” Lin said as she was decked out in her full uniform, helmet and armor included. “Leave this to us Korra.”

“Just bring them back Lin, **_please_ ** ,”

“Like I’d let my grandkids go before me. **_MOVE OUT, WE HAVE A SEARCH AND RESCUE TO DO!!”_ **

 

 **_\--------_ ** \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith could vaguely hear yelling as he tried to stand up but his ears were ringing from being so close to the blast. He raised a hand to his head and winced when he felt blood there.

“Gotta find...the others…” Keith muttered as he groaned pushing himself off the ground but he was seeing double of everything.

“Spirits…” Keith cursed at being too disoriented to even stand up straight.

He tried to squint through the dust clouds, only just barely making out the forms of Ulaz, Mako and Lotor.

He could hear loud coughing and a big splash of water as two figure made their way onto the platform.

 _“*_ **_COUGH!-COUGH!*_ ** _Keith! KEEEEEIIIITH!!! Talk to me bro!”_ he could hear Hunk’s voice echo.

 _“Lottie?! Are you ok?!”_ he heard Terra call out as well.

“ _Well enough!! Urgh so much bloody dust are you guys okay!?”_

_“Fine you helped save us and shit! Lotor your helmet!”_

_“Worry about that later!”_

_“G-guys I'm over here!”_

 

 _“_ **_KEITH!!!!”_ **

 

He could feel people getting closer and was lifted up gently off the ground as he saw Mako holding him up. He looked concerned as he was probably looking at the damage from the blast.

“You guys...okay?” Keith asked wincing, his ears were still ringing making him more disoriented.

“We’re alright," Hunk said when suddenly a chunk of debris fell past them and splashed into the water below.

“The structure has been compromised. We should get out of here while it still holds," stated Ulaz being supported by Hunk.

The rest nodded as Lotor supported Mako while Terra took Keith.

Once they got to the edge, Hunk levitated some debris to help them over to the spectator stands where they could spot the safest way out.

“Come on… come on….”Hunk muttered under his breath as he concentrated keeping them up while avoiding any falling bits. His eyes nervously travelled up to an overhanging steel beam that was just barely holding on to the already damaged structure it was attached too.

The group moved as fast as they could, pushing through their pain.

 

**_GRRRRRRNNNNNNNKKK!!!!!_ **

 

Just they neared the stands, Hunk’s fears came true as the beam decided to give way with a loud groan.

Everybody gasped while Terra screamed as they saw the large beam falling towards them.

The group braced for impact…. Only to hear what would have been the last thing they saw stop.

The group opened their eyes to see the beam hovering just inches from their heads. They could hear collective grunts of effort as they looked over to see Lin and the Metal Bending squad all working to keep the beam up.

“Korra! GO!” barked Lin as the Avatar ran forward and airbended the group out of harm's way.

Once they were safe, Lin signaled the squad to drop the beam.

The instant they did however, sent vibrations through the already compromised structure, causing the area around them to rumble as cracks began spreading under their feet.

 **_FLASH!_ ** Korra’s eyes literally lit up as she activated the Avatar state.

 **_“RUN!"_ ** she commanded as she held together the structure with Earthbending.

“MA!” cried Keith as he got yanked away by an officer as Korra stayed where she was to make sure everybody left the area safely.

“MA, NO!”

Korra shot her son a reassuring smile as he got further and further away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keith!” called Asami in relief as the squad emerged.

“Mom!! Ma is still in there!!” Keith struggled but groaned when he moved his head too much and a splitting headache was forming.

“Keith sweetie take it easy right now okay? Your mom has been as much as I hate to say it worse situations and she's been fine,” Asami assured as she hugged Keith tightly, she looked over and saw Opal hugging Terra and Hunk closely as Bolin tackled Mako to the ground ignoring his brother’s protests.

Lin was next to Lotor as she patted his back but had shoved her hat on top of his head to attempt to keep his identity a secret as she looked concerned at the building.

“Gran-Gran where’s Aunt Korra!?” Hunk asked as he finally got out of Opal’s grip and looked around. The avatar looked like she hadn't come out behind Lin and the other metalbenders on the force when they left the collapsing building.

“That kid!” Lin hissed turning swiftly on her heels as she glared at the arena that was barely holding onto its structure.

Hunk felt the hollow feeling inside of him grow as he stared at the building. He felt something inside of him growling protectively as he held a hand to his heart.

‘ _Shan?’_ Hunk asked as he felt his lion purring louder.' _We need to go get Aunt Korra out. She may be the avatar but she's still human.’_

Shan purred a response that Hunk interpreted as agreement as he rushed past Lin.

“HUNK!” cried Opal but cringed as she felt her the strain of her pregnant belly.

Hunk had already disappeared inside the building.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The place was beginning to rumble again as Hunk ran back to where Korra was.

The Avatar’s muscles were straining as Korra looked around, thoughts running through her mind.

Was there time for her to escape? How much longer can she keep this up? Did everyone get out?

Korra could feel the extent of the damage of the area she was holding together. She lets go and half the stadium goes down taking her with it.

She smiled fondly as she thought about Asami and Keith and the rest of her family.

“Heh….if this is how I go… at least it in this place…” she muttered wryly to herself, getting ready to power down when suddenly-

“Aunt Korra!”

“Hunk?!” exclaimed the woman in surprise as the earthbender coming running to her." What are you doing?! Get out of here!!”

“Not without you!” declared Hunk firmly grabbing onto Korra.

“Hunk!”

The second Hunk grabbed Korra’s shoulder, it was like time slowed down.

They both felt a strong resonance of spiritual energy coursing through them as Raava’s symbol began to appear on Korra’s torso.

Hunk’s eyes began to glow brightly as his Mark did the same. Korra watched as glowing cracked lines crawled all over Hunk’s body from the mark. The lines grew brighter and thicker until Hunk’s entire person was covered in a transparent yellow light almost like a second skin.

Hunk could feel Shan resonating within him.

They were becoming one!

Shan let out a huge roar through Hunk as Korra watched in amazement as the surrounding  light just got larger and larger.

The rumbling of the structure had stopped. Korra’s mouthed dropped open in amazement for there, standing right before her, was Shan, the Yellow Lion of the Earth herself. She was towering over the Avatar, using her big body to hold up everything.

Korra could see through her translucent form where she spotted Hunk floating in the head of the Lion posed just like Shan, as if he was piloting her.

Before Korra could say anything, Shan grabbed her in her mouth as she let go of the support letting everything begin crashing down around them.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Outside, people screamed as they heard the loud crumbling and saw half the arena begin to cave in.

Thankfully, everybody had evacuated to a safe distance.

Keith, Asami, the Beifongs and the rest of their family and friends watched the devastation in horror.

“MAAAA!!!!! HUUUUNNNKKK!!!!!!!!!”Keith shrieked in despair as Asami held on to him tightly while holding back her tears.

Opal collapsed to her knees sobbing heavily as she held her pregnant belly with Bolin at her side holding her close along with Lin and Mako who held despaired expressions.

Lotor closed his eyes and looked down with a pained expression while Shiro held a similar expression as he attempted to console Terra who buried her face into his chest.

Pidge was pale and shaken as Thace placed a hand on her shoulder.

There was a long moment of silence as audible sobs filled the air.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake heavily, putting everyone on guard.

A large beacon of yellow light suddenly shot into the air out of the rubble of the arena causing amazed and surprised gasps as well as cries of shock.

The beacon dissipated into dazzling orbs of light about as quickly as it appeared, leaving everyone stunned.

Lin was the first to snap out of her stupor.

 

 **“LET'S GET SOME MEN OVER THERE NOW!!!”** Lin barked loudly, startling her police squad back into focus as rescuers quickly began to move towards the rubble.

 

Lin was prepared to move when she heard Opal loudly scream behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “You can't take Shiro! He's the one good thing about this forsaken place that makes it somewhat liveable!!” Lotor snarled. “I am not some child you can just ground!”
> 
> “You are my son living under my rules and you had the gall to go behind my back and learn useless things which only seemed to encourage your disgraceful attitude,” Zarkon growled back. “So I am removing all the outside influences from you.”
> 
> “You can't stop Keith and Hunk from coming to see me they're going to be worried!” Lotor growled. 
> 
> “I can and I will. Now one more word out of you and you will be lucky to ever see the sun again!” Zarkon barked loudly.


	32. Hidden Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is celebration and trouble in the air as certain people lurk in the shadows playing their own game.

Opal screamed loudly in agony. 

 

“Opal!” exclaimed Bolin, clutching his wife’s hand as she doubled over. 

A puddle of liquid was under her, soaking into her dress. 

“Ugh.. Bolin..  _ Hngh! _ My water-!”

Bolin’s eyes widened in panic. “Oh gosh! Oh gosh!  **_Right Now?!_ ** B-b-but we still have three weeks!”

**_“Just get me to a damn hospital!!!!”_ ** roared Opal, gripping Bolin by the front of his shirt as Lin came running up with some medics wheeling a gurney behind her. 

“Get her there ASAP I want full protection and make sure nothing happens to them!” Lin shouted as she joined the others running over to where the bright yellow light was.

“My sweet Hunk…” Opal sobbed as Bolin picked her up and put her on the gurney with Bolin right by her side. Just as they were being pulled away in the vehicle there were loud cries of relief but the loudest one they could hear was Keith’s.

“ **MA!!! HUNK!!”**

Bolin looked like he wanted to run back but his eyes met with Mako who gave him a thumbs up reassuring him it was a good thing. 

With the crowd of people surrounding the hole it was hard to see if it really was his son and nephew but he trusted his brother.

“Mako and the others will come tell us the news but from what I could see our son and nephew are fine…” Bolin assured kissing Opal’s forehead.

“Bolin…I am happy but also in a great deal of pain,” Opal said in a monotone voice as she grabbed his collar. “Get me to the hospital  **now!”**

Bolin gulped in fear as he quickly signaled to the Medics who closed the doors and drove off. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Hunk and Korra groaned as they slowly got up. Keith, Terra and Pidge excitedly slid down the side of the crater and tackled the two in relief. 

Asami and Mako joined them soon after, joining the group in a big hug. 

“Don’t ever do that again young man or I swear I will run you through the master training course at the police station!” Lin exclaimed angrily as she held onto Hunk tightly. “What were you thinking going back in!?”

“I had to save Aunt Korra, I couldn’t just leave her there...and I’m okay really!” Hunk said as he felt Pidge and Keith hugging him tighter while Terra had latched herself to his back. “I’m sorry for scaring you guys.....”

“Thank you Hunk for coming back….” Korra said as she kissed Hunk’s head as Keith moved from Hunk to Korra. 

“Ma….” she could hear Keith cry happily into her shoulder as she hugged him and stroked the back of his head. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you cub,” Korra apologized as she saw Asami run up to her and flung herself at them. 

“How many times do I have to tell you  **not** scare me like that?!” chided Asami as she planted her lips on Korra’s before hugging them tightly. 

Lotor stood at the edge of the crater looking relieved and smiling. 

At that moment, Panna was lurking within the crowd of people nearing the crater when she spotted Lotor. A small grin played on her lips as she inhaled. 

 

_ “Hey! It's Lotor! Isn't Vaatu’s faction under his father?!”  _

 

Lotor tensed when he suddenly felt piercing glares all around him and accusing murmurs went around. 

“Oh spirits, someone must’ve seen his face!” Lin cursed as she instructed a few of her force to protect Lotor.

Shiro froze realizing he had been more concerned getting the others out than checking on Lotor, quickly turning around he reached over to his charge and pushed him behind him.

“Shiro...my helmet, it broke when we crashed inside…” Lotor said looking nervous. “Father is going to find out.”

“We’ll deal with this when we get you out of here, after that attack they’re going to be looking for a scapegoat. Stay close to Lin. I’ll contact Acxa and the others, ” Shiro  instructed  as Lin came up, wrapping an arm around Lotor and led him away into a protective circle made by the some of the squad. 

Shiro nodded as he quickly moved off to find the nearest phone. 

Other squad members helped the group out of the crater with Keith looking worriedly towards Lotor. 

“What?! Seriously?!” Hunk’s exclamation made Keith jump. 

Mako had apparently explained to Hunk about Opal suddenly going into labor making Hunk become all fidgety and nervous. 

“Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! But Mom isn’t due for another three weeks!” 

“Hunk! Calm down!” said Mako gripping his shoulders. “We can go see them at the hospital.”

Hunk looked over to Lotor’s situation and appeared conflicted when Keith patted his arm and smiled reassuringly. 

“Go,” Keith said gently. 

Hunk looked to his friend with a mixture of apology and gratitude as he and Mako hopped into a squad car and drove away. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The next day was a complicated mix of joyous celebration and harsh tension as an aftermath of what transpired the previous night. 

Shiro and the rest of Lotor’s bodyguards were able to return in the nick of time and rescue Lotor from the angry mob that was about ready to string him up from a flagpole and stone him. 

The Vaatu terror that resulted in the devastation of the Arena along with Lotor’s unwanted reveal created a huge scandal for the tabloids and newspapers all over. 

 

On the upside, after an extremely long labor through the night, Opal finally gave birth to a pair of beautiful twin girls called Citrine and Beryl. Opal was staying in the private ward of the hospital thanks to Lin’s influence. 

It was a good thing too since there had been people who have been trying to talk to Hunk about Lotor being on the team and the connection to Vaatu. It got to the point where Hunk needed an escort just to keep people from crowding him demanding answers. 

Terra maintained the shop but there seemed to be a heavy air around her as she worked and made sure to keep their condo clean, though Hunk insisted on bringing Terra with him when he went to see his parents because he didn’t feel right leaving the suddenly quiet girl by herself.

Keith wished he could see Beryl and Citrine but couldn’t help but be worried for Lotor about what’s going to happen to him now that his identity was revealed. He knew Lotor’s dad wasn't going to be happy since he never wanted Lotor to be known as an airbender, let alone practice it. 

“Are they still out front Thace?” Keith asked sighing as he lifted his head from resting on the bed Lance still lay on unresponsive.

“The paparazzi are nothing if persistent,” Thace grumbled. “First that article with you and Lance and now they want your opinion on the ‘betrayal’ of Prince.”

“It’s not like Lotor followed his father’s footsteps, he wanted nothing to do with the Vaatu faction, ” Keith scowled going back. “Lotor just wanted to be himself without that burden but now that all literally blew up in our faces in the worst way possible....”

“Well if the media wants a scapegoat, they’ve got one….”Thace said grimly.

Keith buried his face into the mattress and groaned while Thace decided to leave the two in the room as he left.

The butler was frowning in concern as he thought about the entire incident. 

 

Something was definitely off.

 

Practically everybody knew Zarkon’s involvement with Vaatu’s faction. With him and the presidential campaign, why would Vaatu’s faction pull such a risky stunt?

Why condone a terrorist act when it could hurt his chances in the election?

Even if it was a plot to assassinate Allura and ruin Raava’s Faction, Thace just could not see what Zarkon could possibly gain out of the aftermath of it all?

If anything, it would only serve to turn the entire public against him.

Thace thought hard while he leaned against the wall.

In all his years of his gathered knowledge on Zarkon, he knew he was not a man who would be so foolish as to announce himself with such acts. He was a man of intelligence and strategy. Everything he does would be more calculated. He clears his tracks.

This recent incident was too brash. Too obvious.

Thace stood up and began to walk.

 

It was high time for a meeting....

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor stood tensely in his father’s office as Zarkon sat with his back turned to Lotor.

He wanted to say something but as soon as he tried he regretted it and knew it was going to be bad not matter how much he tried to defend himself. 

“How much was it a lie? The ‘acting lessons’? How long have you been believing you were an airbender,” Zarkon’s harsh voice cut through the silence of the room.

“I don’t believe, Father...I  **am** an airbender...” Lotor coldly.

There was a small pause.

“And the tournament?” 

“Sato and Bei-Fong were forming a team and I agreed to join them.”

“So...I gave you my blessing to pursue your pointless career and you blatantly go behind my back to practice the most pathetic element there is,” Zarkon stated in a blunt and derisive tone.

Lotor’s face was hard and expressionless but his fists were hidden behind his back, clenched tightly and shaking with anger. 

“You deliberately disobeyed me,  Lotor...I am very disappointed.”

_ ‘What else is new?...’ _ Lotor said to himself, mentally rolling his eyes.

“So I believe I need to  **_fix_ ** a few things with situation, not to mention the fallout with the arena today with whatever idiot decided to masquerade as one of my followers and attack that place,” Zarkon growled angrily as he turned around.

Lotor stiffened when his father’s eyes was on him. “First thing is I’ll allow you to finish the movie as it would be pointless to pull you out of it by this point.”

Lotor looked a bit relieved but that was very short lived.

“But you are going to be escorted everywhere those new bodyguards Haggar has assigned to you. They will be the only ones around you making sure you stick to a tight schedule which is to the studio and straight back here. Until further notice you are on a permanent house arrest. No more training, no more going outside, and no more being around Beifong and Sato...ESPECIALLY Sato.”

Lotor’s eyes furrowed. “And what about Shiro?”

“I am relieving Shiro of being your bodyguard. Evidently he has been a bad influence on you,” Zarkon said curtly when a blade of wind flew past his head and finely cut the glass window behind him. 

The man did not even flinch even as a thin cut appeared on his cheek where the blade had cut him.

“You can't take Shiro! He's the one good thing about this forsaken place that makes it somewhat liveable!!” Lotor snarled. “I am not some child you can just ground!

“You are **my** son, living under **my** rules and you had the gall to go behind my back and learn useless things which only seemed to encourage your disgraceful attitude,” Zarkon growled back. “So I am removing all the outside influences from you.”

“You can't stop Keith and Hunk from coming to see me they're going to be worried!” Lotor growled. 

“I can and I will. Now one more word out of you and you will be lucky to ever see the sun  **_again!”_ ** Zarkon barked loudly. 

Lotor glared hatefully at his father. It was so easy to just lop his head off with an air blade or better yet watch him suffer while being smothered but instead Lotor just inhaled deeply as he turned and left the office, slamming the door behind him. 

“He looks so much like you when you are angry,” Haggar stated as she stepped out of the shadows. 

Zarkon leaned back in his chair and thought. 

“By-the-by my Lord, my Druids bear the most interesting news,” Haggar continued. “The spirits have informed us that the Green Lion has been located. We know now the location of all five Lions…”

A small smirk appeared on Zarkon’s lips. “It's almost time we began moving, don't you agree Haggar?”

“Very good, my Lord…” replied Haggar with a bow. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

At that moment, hiding in a secret passage within the walls, Panna was gleefully listening in on the entire exchange that happened within the office as she noted down everything. 

_ ‘Milady would be most interested to hear this~’ _ Panna smirked to herself before she disappeared

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Allura had just finished another press conference as she made her way to the awaiting car surrounded by her members who formed a protective circle. 

The woman boarded the vehicle as Coran signaled the group for clearance before driving off. 

“What news do you bring, Panna?” Allura asked, acknowledging the shadowed figure sitting next to her. 

Panna giggled as she produced her notebook. 

“Oh so **many** **_juicy_** bits of gossip I picked up, Milady,” Panna said in glee. 

Allura smirked feeling very pleased. “How very interesting~”

“By the way Milady, I have to say that was a brilliant move back at the arena the other night. Twas’ a shame about those youngsters though,” Panna commented casually. 

“My dear Panna, they were the ones who devoted themselves to the name of Raava~ It was only natural for them to sacrifice themselves for our cause~” Allura chuckled, looking out the window. “It is  _ as Raava intends it~” _

Panna smiled too as she licked her lips.  _ “As Raava intends it~” _

Meanwhile, unnoticed by them, Coran’s hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel, a downcast look appearing in his eyes. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Night had fallen and everybody was asleep at the Sato mansion. 

Thace pulled on his coat as he stepped out and locked the door behind him before heading to the waiting car in the driveway. 

The butler got in and exchanged curt greeting nods with Ulaz who was behind the wheel before they drove off. 

The car drove out of the city and eventually  came to an abandoned road, seemingly out in the middle of nowhere. Ulaz then took a turn and drove off the road, revving the motor of his car as he did so. 

The revving sent vibrations into the earth to somebody underground who lifted his head at attention. 

The person took his stance as he punched his arms out before slowly pulling them in. 

Up on the surface, a hole in the ground began to open up, prompting Ulaz to drive down a ramp leading into the hole before the opening closed as if the ground swallowed them up. 

 

The instant the ground returned to normal, it was quiet again, as if nobody was ever there in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “This emergency meeting will come to order, in the name of Marmora,” The leader said.
> 
> “In the name of Marmora.”


	33. By The Blade of Marmora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another secret organization is out to kick some ass while Mako and Ulaz make some concerning discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoLiddy: Sorry it has been so long since the last update but things have been just hell lately for me and Nighty. We thank you all for your patience!!!

“Keith...Keith wake up. Son, sleeping like that isn't good for you,” Thace sighed as he peeked inside Lance’s room and saw the young Sato hunched over sitting in the chair with his head down on the bed.

“Thace?” 

“Come on let's get you back to your room.”

“Dun wanna…” Keith said quietly. “Too empty...and don't want to bother mom or Ma….”

“Is this still because Lotor hasn't tried to contact you after the arena?” Thace asked softly.

“That and the media is going crazy still with Lance missing after the newspaper about him and me and now this whole thing with Vaatu's Faction, ” Keith replied sitting up and cracking his back a bit. “Being here just feels safer somehow…”

Thace sighed.

“Then at least share the bed with Lance rather than sleeping on your knees.”

Keith must have been more tired than he thought when he didn't put up any argument as he crawled onto the bed and curled up against Lance, holding his hand tightly.

Thace saw a faint response from Keith’s mark and a soft blue light glowed under the blanket for Lance, only it grew a bit more brighter.

The butler’s eyebrows furrowed together as he thought about the night before.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ulaz slowly drove the car through the darkness of the underground passage with only the headlamps illuminating the path in front of them before they gradually came to an opening.

The car drove into a large underground base where other vehicles also arrived from different entrances as men and women alike emerged and walked towards an illuminated circle where a single man stood.

The second he saw everybody had gathered, he reached for a sword on his back and unsheathed it, raising the glorious black blade into the air as the symbol on it glowed a brilliant purple.

Everyone else held up similar black blades of their own, revealing the same purple symbol which all glowed in response the leading man.

“Good we all are here, let us head inside,” the man said as he slammed the blade into the ground igniting the circle. The same symbol that was on the blade glowed brightly into the center and in a flash they all disappeared, reappearing in an underground base where a similar circle laid.

It was a tense silence as the group walked down the hallways until they came to an open meeting area where there was a long table and several chairs, each person grabbing their own.

“This emergency meeting will come to order, in the name of Marmora,” The leader said.

“In the name of Marmora.”

Ulaz looked over at Thace who looked worried and laid a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

“No, Keith is still shaken from the whole slew of events and refusing to leave the Sato Mansion,” Thace sighed running a hand through his short hair. “It's understandable given what had happened with the media, the arena and….Lotor…”

Ulaz frowned at the mention of Zarkon’s son, he had seen Thace had been silently furious when he had visited one night and asked him what had happened. He was not expecting Thace to tell him what nearly took place inside the locker rooms.

“Are you sure you don't want me to make a report?” He asked.

“As much as I want you to Keith said no and if he finds out there is one he's going to be even more upset,” Thace growled as he slammed his fist unnaturally furious. “I knew he was infatuated with Keith! I should have seen the signs-!”

“Thace,” Ulaz stopped Thace by placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 

Thace ceased his rant but kept his fist clenched. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“My brothers and sisters, it has come to our attention that the Raava and Vaatu factions have begun to make their move,” announced the leader before gesturing to Thace and Ulaz. 

“Brother Thace, Brother Ulaz. If you please, share with us your knowledge.”

“With pleasure, Brother Kolivan.”

“There have been increased activity with the sudden deaths floating around with no known cause as the bodies have been found days later making it hard to determine the time,” Ulaz said. “And with the election going on as well more and more people have been choosing sides.”

“Anything out of the ordinary Brother Ulaz?”

“We are still investigating these deaths and the incident of the arena but we’re not sure what or how much we will find but we are looking at every possible angle, ” Ulaz replied before he turned to Thace who still looked tense.

“Brother Thace?”

“There have been...many things happening mostly surrounding my charge Keith Sato. I had taken him on a trip to make his own blade by the Luxite quarry. Not only did the luxite react to him but his friend Pidge now bears the mark of Mori the Green Lion.”

There were deep murmuring as Thace continued.

“Then there's the matter with Alfor's son. I was originally concerned with his attempts to befriend young Keith, but as of late it has become apparent that he shares none of his sister’s aspirations and seems to be pulling away from her influence, ” Thace added.

“Oh? And how do you infer that?” Kolivan asked curiously.

“Not so many nights ago, the young man appeared at the Sato mansion with extensive severe injuries. His body bore evidence of being viciously bloodbended, and that he fought back as hard as he could,” Thace reported. “He is currently in a coma, resting at the mansion.”

Kolivan nodded solemnly. “So in essence, you are telling me that currently the Chosen of the Blue Lion is no longer within the Raava Faction’s grasp.”

Thace bowed his head in confirmation. 

“In light of the boy’s injuries, I plan to go back and study the medical reports of the bodies,” Ulaz spoke out. “If there is a sliver of evidence that these are all connected, then I fear that we may be facing an adversary more ruthless than Zarkon himself.”

Worried murmurs rippled across the table as Thace spoke again.

“Whatever the two factions are planning against each other, we know for sure that it involves the resurrection of the Legendary Defender.”

Kolivan raise his hand to grab the attention of the members. “Brothers, Sisters. We, as a group have existed with the purpose of ensuring that neither Faction shall ever rise to gain power over the people, for every one of us has foreseen the consequences of either side!”

“We must not let the Legendary Defender fall to either of their control,” Kolivan declared sternly. “We have spent years ensuring the Chosen of the Lions never crossed paths but now, it seems that we no longer can stop the Spirits anymore. All five Chosen are within proximity of each other. If we know, then chances are high that Zarkon and Allura are aware as well.”

“What are your orders Brother Kolivan?” Ulaz inquired.

“Ulaz, Thace, continue your current duties as you have been. As for us,” Kolivan stood tall as he raised his blade. “We shall protect the Chosen with our sworn blades. For the sake of this Realm and the next, we will maintain the Balance! That is duty of the Blades of Marmora!”

Ulaz and Thace unsheathed their blades and raised them in salute, prompting the others to stand and do likewise. 

“In the name of Marmora!” declared Kolivan. 

“In the name of Marmora!” Ulaz and Thace exclaimed in response.

“In the name of Marmora!” the rest saluted as well with equal conviction.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Forward!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thace watched over the two boys sleeping with a sad expression.

‘They are just children...they should not have to worry about such burdens….’ Thace lamented internally. ‘And what’s worse, they have little idea on just how involved they are in this tangled web already…’ 

Thace sighed as he dimmed the lights in the room before casting one last look at the boy he had grown so fond off over the years. ‘It matters not what Kolivan says. Blade or not, I will protect Keith as if he were my own son…’ Thace affirmed before closing the door behind him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You really believe you'll find something the examiners missed?” Mako asked as he followed Ulaz down to the medical bay.”You may have found something?”

“A possibility but I don't want to say anything unless I'm sure, last thing we need is another phantom chase,” Ulaz replied shaking his head as Mako grimaced.

“The great cabbage attack was memorable in the worse way,” Mako sighed.”I still call bull on a cabbage cart being destroyed wherever the guy went.”

Ulaz nodded as they entered the medical unit and saw one of the medical examiner's looking over some paperwork before noticing them.

“Oh! Ulaz! Mako! How can I help you?” The woman asked smiling at them.

“Hello Plaxum we need to reexamine the reports from the bodies,” Ulaz said and noticed Plaxum grimace.”I take it you found something odd?”

“In all my practice I've never seen something like this. I made a call earlier to my old teacher Luxia and she's one of the best doctors around,” Plaxum said. ”Swrin is looking over some tissue examples as we speak and Blumpfump is checking previous records.”

“You know some pretty unique names don’t you Plax,” Mako commented in amusement.

Plaxum just shrugged. “What can I say? Medical School was a downer. The nicknames kept things colorful,” she stated grabbing a file and handing it over to Ulaz. 

”Anyway, here’s a report on my findings so far on the current victims from the bombing like you asked. Do you have any idea how many hours the team went through the mulch that was left of those kids?”

Mako raised his eyebrows. “Kids?”

“Yeah, bone samples we managed to find were that of teenagers. Probably no older than that nephew of yours,” said Plaxum clicking her tongue. “It took us a while but we were able salvage something from two of them.”

“Nyma and Rolo, an earthbender and an airbender. Ran away from a foster home on Kyoshi Island. No living relatives, both have a record for shoplifting, smuggling and petty thefts. Death by explosion,” read Ulaz through the records before silently going through the findings with Mako reading over his shoulder.

“Now any organs or body parts were basically extra crispy from the blast so no luck there, but we were able to recover what was left of their brains and boy, I tell you what a piece of work they were-”

“Plax! Please!” exclaimed Mako while Ulaz raised an unamused eyebrow.

Plaxum blushed before clearing her throat. “Uh, right. Thankfully, their brains were the only things that the survived the blast. When I looked them over I found the strangest thing,” she said as she went to the cooling unit and pulled out the autopsied brains on a tray, putting them on the medical table.

Mako instantly went green with queasiness while Ulaz remained as stoic as ever. Plaxum pulled on some gloves and turned the brains over to reveal some odd gaps along the frontal lobes. 

“See these gaps along the prefrontal cortex? These holes should not be here. There is a complete separation along the anterior of the brains,” noted Plaxum pointing with a scalpel.

Mako swallowed a little. “ULP! A-any chance they were caused by the blast?”

Plaxum shook her head. “I say Nay. I see evidence of healing. This was all done pre-mortem. They were alive when this happened.”

Ulaz frowned hard. “Do you mean to tell me they were…?”

“Lobotomized,” the medical examiner confirmed.

Mako looked confused. “Loboto-what now?”

“Lobotomy, it is a brand of experimental brain surgery used to treat psychiatric patients,” Ulaz explained grimly.“It involves the separation of the prefrontal cortex from the rest of the brain but it was put out of practice years ago.”

Plaxum nodded in agreement. “The prefrontal cortex is basically the part of your brain that lets you function like a person. Helps you think, helps you react, make decisions, control impulses, so on and so forth, “she continued to explained. “In short, it’s the command centre for the command centre.”

Mako’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ in understanding. “So wait, if the prefon- perfronta- that part of the brain is severed then wouldn’t that mean….?”

“They had no say in the matter. They might as well have been dolls,”Ulaz said in disgust.

Plaxum shook her head sadly. “Someone took these poor kids and literally picked their brains. I knew Vaatu’s faction were behind some pretty heinous things but this is just….”

“Save your judgement, Doctor. Let us know when you have more,” Ulaz instructed, handing back the file.

“Aye-aye, sir,” Plaxum replied dryly as the two left. 

The instant the two stepped out, Mako ran over to the nearest trash can and promptly hurled.

“We have a trail, we need to learn more about these kids to get an idea about them,” Ulaz said as he checked on Mako patting his back. He waited a few more seconds before his partner pulled back looking a bit pale.

“And I thought seeing the bodies drowned in the river was bad,” Mako coughed out as he spat into the trash bin one more time before following Ulaz back to the car. He gratefully took the offered water bottle chugging it down as Ulaz started the car.

“We’re heading to Kyoshi island now, it's not much but if we learn about the two Plaxum identified then we should be able get something,” Ulaz said as they headed to the docks.

“As long as I don't see anymore body parts,” Mako grimaced.

“I make no promises,” Ulaz said.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Nyma and Rolo?” An amused vendor asked. “Haven't heard those names in ages. Don't tell me they got into more trouble.”

“They're...deceased...” Ulaz said making the merchant’s face grow somber.

“Damn...and they said they were going to change once they made it to Republic City,” He said frowning. “It’s a shame. Those two were good kids at heart. They just wanted a better life….I'll help with what I can.”

Ulaz nodded in acknowledgement. “Much appreciated,” He said as he and Mako pulled out business cards. “Please contact either one of us directly if you learn anything.”

“Of course.”

Ulaz bowed before the two left and began to walk around to question anyone else. 

Apparently not many of the island residents recalled much about Nyma and Rolo so they turned their attention to the victim’s foster home.

It was a decent looking house with a lovely zen garden and koi fish ponds from what they could see from the gate. 

“May I help you two gentlemen?” an elderly voice spoke out, making Mako and even Ulaz jump in shock as they whipped around to see an old woman smiling brightly at them.

The two men quickly flashed their badges. 

“RPD Ma’am. Are you Ty Lee?” Mako asked as Ty Lee chuckled.

“Indeed I am. Come in, come in, Detectives. We’ll discuss business over some tea…” she said, hobbling pass them through the gate.

The two detectives looked at each other and silently followed.

“Ri dear! We have company!” Ty Lee called out as she stepped into the house.

A middle aged red haired woman greeted them in the foyer. Mako could not help but feel like he had seen the woman before.

“Aunty Lee, welcome home~ I see we have guests,” she noted with a smile.

“Ri, this Detective Ulaz and Detective Mako from Republic City. Detectives, this is my niece, Ri,” introduced Ty Lee as the woman bowed in welcome and gestured for them to follow.

They were lead to a nice living room with a low table surrounded by cushions as Ri disappeared into the kitchen to grab the tea as Ty Lee sat down with Ulaz and Mako.

“So what can I do for you two gentlemen?”

“We heard you took in a few orphans in the past, two of them we need some information on them to figure out what happened exactly, ” Ulaz said as Ty Lee nodded as Ri came back with a tray of tea, snacks and cups. “We were told you took in two orphans Rolo and Nyma?”

“Oh yes it's hard to forget those two, despite the reports on them they did it mostly to help the homeless younger orphans,” Ty Lee said softly. “They just didn't find it fair that they found a home while the others did not.”

“What would you say their individual personalities were like?” Mako asked taking notes as Ri poured the tea, he still couldn't figure out why Ri looked so familiar and it was bothering him.

“Rolo was a scrappy young boy. A silver tongue he had. Strong willed, protective and an excellent actor. Would have had a future in the movers if he was interested,” Ty Lee chuckled fondly. 

“Nyma on the other hand was bright, charming and a tough young lady. A little bit of an attitude but her heart was in the right place,” the old woman added as Ri took a seat right next to her.

“Those two only wanted to make life better for themselves and for others,” Ty Lee said. “They were stubborn though. Absolutely refused to rely on me.”

Ty Lee sighed heavily. “Once they were old enough they just upped and left…” she said sadly. “What is the matter? Are they in trouble?”

The detectives expressions went grim. 

“We are very sorry to tell you this but, Nyma and Rolo were caught in the explosion at the Arena,” Mako said solemnly. “We give you our condolences.”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened as she broke down into tears while Ri looked horrified. 

“Aunty Lee was very much fond of them,” Ri said holding her aunt in an attempt to console her. 

Ulaz could help but look at Ri curiously. “Forgive me for saying so Ms. Ri but… you do not look very torn up about the matter.”

Ri looked apologetic."I barely knew them. I only just recently came back home after my retirement.”

“Retirement?”

Ty Lee wiped her tears as she inhaled deeply.

"My sisters and I were circus acrobats in our younger years. Our daughters and granddaughters were all practically raised in the circus…” 

“I decided it was time I retired and took care of my aunt…” Ri added. 

Ulaz nodded in understanding as he and Mako stood up. “Thank you for the tea but we should be on our way.”

“Wait,” Ty Lee said. “I do not know how this would help but perhaps you should go talk to Raava’s Faction.”

The two raised their eyebrows in surprise. “Raava’s Faction?" 

“When those two left, I recalled them telling me they joined a faction dedicated to doing good, said they were going to make living better for everybody," Ty Lee elaborated. 

Ulaz and Mako exchanged strange looks. 

“Wait… are you sure they said Raava’s Faction and not Vaatu’s Faction?” Mako asked in clarification. 

“Well from what I have heard, Vaatu’s Faction is not exactly known for their acts of charity. Why?”

“Um, no reason. Thank you!”

The two women looked at each other as the detectives left hurriedly concern growing in them about what exactly what was going on in Republic City.

“Aunty Lee….”

“Maybe we are overdue for a visit to Republic City dear.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I'm starting to connect the pieces and they aren't making a great picture…” Ulaz grimaced as they stopped by a cafe for lunch to discuss what they had so far. Mako was thankful they decided to wait a bit to eat he doesn't think his stomach could take food after leaving the medical examiners.

“If we take what we learned from Mdm. Ty Lee about Rolo and Nyma they were good people and were only trying to find ways to help those like them,” Mako said flipping through his notes. “And she knew them well enough where I believe they told her the truth about joining Raava’s faction.”

“Then from what Plaxum said about them when she showed us we can assume that they had their free will removed from them and the whole scene at the arena…” Ulaz added frowning deeper.

“Was just a plot to make Zarkon’s faction look bad-eh...worse…” Mako finished. “We may have this but we have no way of proving this.”

“Still this does go with my suspicion that a sudden attack on the arena of all places would be out of place for Zarkon,” Ulaz replied as Mako sighed heavily.

“So what do we do now?” Mako asked sipping his drink. “All we have at the moment are circumstantial evidence.”

“We keep going until we find something we can use.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Thace peeked out through the curtains to see the paparazzi numbers begin to dwindle bit by bit. 

It seems that everytime the Paparazzi made a move, something would come along and immediately hinder their progress such as a sudden bout of indigestion from a passing food vendor, or an unexpected downpour out of the blue. 

It was enough to discourage most of them.

Thace smirked. He knew this was definitely the work of his ‘brothers’ and ‘sisters’ fulfilling their duties.

At that moment he heard some movement upstairs and sighed. He knew one of the rats had to have slipped through the cracks.

He took a wild guess and headed up the stairs.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Upstairs, crawling through the second floor hallway window a paparazzo snickered victoriously to himself.

He finally had managed to get lose his competition and distracted the polar bear dogs long enough for him to get into the house.

The man poised his camera gleefully.

His sources told him that Lance of the Raava’s faction was last seen near this Sato mansion. Rumors say he’s shacking it up with the Sato boy. Now was his chance to finally grab a new photo that nobody has been successful in getting at all!

The paparazzo snickered again as he walked to the first bedroom and opened the door…… only to find Thace standing imposingly tall and glaring down at him.

“And here I thought I eliminated the last of those filthy rats,” Thace said in an eerily scary voice.

The razzo squeaked and tried to scramble away but was caught by Thace who grabbed his collar and held him up, grabbing his camera.

“P-p-please! Let me go! I got a family to feed!” begged the smaller man pathetically as Thace dragged him along the floor and down the stairs, uninterested in his words.

Thace opened the front door and unceremoniously threw the man out along with his camera as it smashed on the concrete.

“Noooo! My Camera!!!!” the paparazzo despaired before glaring at Thace who folded his arms.

“Your camera is the last thing you should worry about,” Thace said.

THe smaller man froze as two dark shadows loomed over him, prompting to freeze and slowly turn around to see Naga and Akira snarling threateningly.

“You might want to run. They haven’t had their dinner yet,” Thace casually informed as the razz promptly took off screaming as Naga and Akira gave chase. 

The butler closed the door, unconcerned for the fate of the man before making his way back to watch over the boys.

‘By the Blade of Marmora, I won’t let anything happen to these boys…’ Thace vowed mentally as he ignored the muffled screams and roaring outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
>  
> 
> Allura watched with wide anticipating eyes as she locked eyes with it. The Blue Lion flew down towards her, circling the child before stopping before her, staring deep into her eyes. 
> 
> The Blue Lion…it was hers. It was going to be all hers!


	34. My Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little glimpse into Allura.

Allura incessantly tapped her pen on her desk deep in thought.

There was not one word, ONE word that would clue her on the whereabouts of her brother.

Surely he could not have gotten far, not with the damage done to his body.

Allura hesitated a bit as she looked down at her hands as her mice climbed on the table and looked up at her.

She never thought she would have had to resort to using **that** on her own little brother.

 _‘It was necessary though! He was going to leave me and the faction...and he would’ve stayed if…’_ Allura thought as she frowned heavily. ‘ _If all of a sudden the spirit didn’t decide to take him away from me...why now? The spirit had never been active ever since it chose Lance.’_

 **_*BANG!*_ ** went Allura’s fist against her desk, startling the mice to take off running.

 

_‘WHY LANCE?!’_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From the day she was born, Allura had always heard others say that she was the perfect child.

Flowing white hair like seafoam with beauty comparable to their patron goddess Yue,  high intelligence and an extremely gifted waterbender at a young age; a natural born genius.

So it came as no surprise that Allura was said to become the new vessel of the Blue Lion.

Since she was a very young child, Allura was taught how her family held a special connection to the Lions.

For generations, the most studied scholars and gurus in her family were able to welcome the Blue Lion as it picked one of Allura’s ancestors as it’s Chosen.

The Blue Lion somehow seemed to linger within their family as it picked a Chosen with each generation gone by.

She recalled being told that it was likely due to how her ancestor, the First Chosen, had a strong connection to the Moon Goddess Yue which resulted in their rare hereditary white hair.

Up until currently, all the her family members Chosen by the Blue Lion possessed this particular trait.

Allura remembered how it was through her family she eventually came to learn of the Legend of the Legendary Defender. How the Blue Lion was one of Five, each holding a piece that would bring about the Great Hero, a powerful figure that precedes the Avatar itself!

Allura was due to receive the Lion on her tenth birthday.

Her family and high members of the faction were present as this was an important day.

Allura recalled sitting in the middle of the room in her best robes, excitedly watching her father perform the summoning ceremony with four other waterbenders.

Bending water taken straight from the Spirit Oasis of the Northern Water tribe, everybody watched in awe as the water began to glow and dance around the room, flowing around Allura before gathering above as it slowly took shape into a large feline which roared.

 

The Blue Lion was here.

 

Everybody was excited and could practically feel the power radiating from it as it flew around above them.

Allura watched with wide anticipating eyes as she locked eyes with it. The Blue Lion flew down towards her, circling the child before stopping before her, staring deep into her eyes.

 

_The Blue Lion…it was hers. It was going to be all hers! She would wield all its powers and all will adore her even more!_

 

That was what little Allura thought when she reached out a hand to the Lion.

However, as soon as her hand came inches from the spirit, the Lion abruptly pulled away from her much to the child’s (and everyone else’s) shock and confusion as it suddenly turned and locked it’s eyes on Allura’s then pregnant mother.

The ethereal creature floated up to the woman, rumbling gently as it bent its head down and lightly bumped its nose against her pregnant belly, purring affectionately.

Before anyone could react, the Blue Lion began to glow and engulf the woman who appeared serene as she became wrapped in a soothing warm energy that swirled around. People watched with open mouths as they witnessed the spirit slowly enter the woman.

Allura’s mother’s eyes glowed briefly before she collapsed but was quickly caught by surrounding relatives as attention now shifted to getting the woman to her room while Alfor commanded Coran to bring a doctor.

Soon all that was left was Allura sitting alone in the middle of the room, staring almost catatonic in disbelief and shock at what had transpired in mere seconds.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few months later after the incident, Lance was born, the Mark of the Blue Lion imprinted clearly on his leg.

 

Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a joyous occasion came with great sadness as Allura’s mother passed away shortly after his birth much to the despair of Alfor and Allura along with the rest of the family.

A little girl could not have held more poisonous hatred for her little brother.

Was it not enough he took away her birthright?! He had to take away her **_mother_ ** too?!

What’s more, Lance looked nothing like their ancestors who had inherited the Blue Lion spirit.

Instead of the traditional white hair, his hair was a common brown.

Lance grew up to be a rambunctious child always getting into things and mischief. His water-bending prowess was average as was his intelligence. He often ran away from his lessons or weaseled his way out of his duties, not taking any of them seriously for the faction that she and her father had worked so hard for.

 

**_So Why?_ **

 

Why did the Blue Lion see **_him_ ** more worthy than her?!

 

Was she not a genius waterbender?! **A prodigy?!**

 

 **_She_ ** was supposed to get the Blue Lion for the greater good of the faction!

 

 **_She_ ** deserved that power to wield and bring forth the great warrior in the name of Raava!

 

 **_She_ ** was the one destined for the Blue Lion!

 

 **_WHY?!_ ** Why did the spirit pick such a common, plain little boy who is not even aware of the power he possesses?!

 

The Blue Lion was **_HERS!!!!_ **

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The years went by and Allura grew up even more beautiful, talented and intelligent than ever. However, none of that could ever measure up to the blackness shrouding her heart.

Other than the Blue Mark on his leg, the Blue Lion made no signs of its presence known to Lance or anyone else. Due to this, Alfor commanded that no one was to tell Lance of the truth until the Lion has shown itself, allowing for the boy to grow up blissfully ignorant of his status as a Chosen.

This only served to frustrate Allura even more.

However, despite all the hatred and poison lingering in her heart, she did not let it show. Instead, she chose to continue living her life wearing a constant smile that fooled even her father of her true face.

Allura even played the role of a loving, gentle big sister perfectly by copying her mother’s mannerisms. If anyone saw her, no one would have guessed that she despised the boy with every fibre of her being.

As she watched her brother grow up, Allura began to realize how the child was becoming strongly attached to her, following her around like a little turtle-duckling would with its mother. When they got even older, it was evident that Lance idolized Allura and hung on her every word.

It was at the age of fourteen that Allura had an epiphany. If she couldn’t have control over the Blue Lion,  then she might as well have control over its Chosen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allura was clever in executing her plan.

 

First was ensuring Lance’s complete devotion to her by continuing to play her part as the loving older sister.

Capturing the heart of a child was easy.

If he was to be in trouble, she would protect him.

lf he wanted something, Allura would spoil him but at the same time discipline him by rewarding him when he does good and scolding him when he gets up to mischief.

She would be his only friend and confidant when he was scared or sad. It was even easier since the people of the house, including their father treated the small boy coldly.

As the only one who showed him affection, it was no wonder Allura became Lance’s only emotional tether.

However strangely enough, something about Lance did something to her hardened heart.

Without even trying, Lance had a way of charming his way into the hearts of people around with his warm smile and blue eyes that twinkled with a light so pure.

As much as Allura hated to admit it, she developed a small fondness for the child.

He was not like the grown ups who fawned over her because she was the heiress to Raava’s Faction.

Lance treated her sincerely and with love. In his eyes she was his sister and the closest thing he had to a mother. It mattered not if she made a mistake in front of him or grieved over her mother in secret.

Lance would be there to give her a warm hug or bring her flowers or even sing her the lullabies she sung him.

Lance loved her more than anything but this boy,  this child, the one she hated above anything else,  was the only one who could ever coax a proper smile out of her. He made her feel a warmth she had not felt in years.

When he was gone from her sight it made her anxious.  When they were together she felt the most relaxed.

 

Lance was her light.

 

Lance was her heart.

 

Lance was **her’s and** **_her’s ALONE!_ **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Present day!_ **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allura looked through a photo album containing nothing but photos and notes of Lance throughout the years.

 

 **She** knew every little bit about him.

 

 **She** was the one who held his heart.

 

 **She** was his emotional tether.

 

Only she had control over him. His devotion was to be hers and hers alone!

 

A dark smile played on Allura’s as she lovingly stroked a current photo of Lance hugging her.

“I will get you back Lance~. It’ll be just you and me again~” she giggled as she traced her finger down his picture. “Your heart, your spirit and your body…. Your everything…. **_Belongs….  to…_ **   **ME~...”**

Allura’s mice huddled together in fear as the woman's smile grew wider and more twisted as a maniacal look glinted in her eyes.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At that exact moment, halfway across the city at the Sato Mansion, Lance began to writhe uncomfortably in bed.

 

Suddenly, Lance’s eyes popped open with a huge gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Lance then felt jaws gently clamp around his wrist making him turn to see a Blue Lioness groaning at him as she pulled him away before stepping in between him and the mirror. 
> 
> Lance frowned, trying to step around the big cat but the lion blocked his path and made a warning growl. 
> 
> Lance was a little frightened but undeterred as he tried again, this time the lion gave an even more audible snarl and swiped at Lance, forcing him back.


	35. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up, Terra gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy: We're BAAAAACK!!!!!!!! Thanks for all those who have waited patiently!!!

_Wake up Lance…. You have to wake up…_

 

Lance writhed uncomfortably in bed.

 

_‘Who are you?... What’s happening?’_

 

_You have to wake up……._

 

_‘Am I asleep?’_

 

_Wake up…. Wake up Lance…. WAKE UP!_

 

Lance’s eyes popped open with a huge gasp as he sat up suddenly only to suddenly grimace at the soreness his body felt all over.

 

He looked around the unfamiliar room in bewilderment. _‘Where am I? What happened?’_

At that moment he heard a doorknob being turned making Lance freeze in place as he watched the door open.

Lance instantly felt himself relax when he saw who walked in. Keith gasped when he found Lance sitting up in bed looking at him in equal surprise.

 

A brief stunned silence hung in the air as the two stared at each other. Lance barely opened his mouth when Keith suddenly sniffed and teared up.

 

“Lance!” exclaimed Keith in relief as he threw himself at the water bender who gave a strangled cry of pain prompting Keith to quickly let go.

“OOH! Sorry!” He said sheepishly sitting by the side of the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

Lance opened his mouth to speak but his throat was so dry all that came out was a hoarse sound.

 _“W-water…”_ Lance managed to choke out.

Keith quickly nodded as he reached for the pitcher and glass on the bedside table and poured him a drink before holding it to his lips.

Lance gratefully drank the water until the glass was empty. Keith took the glass and refilled it and watched Lance carefully as he continued to drink from the glass and felt himself slowly get re-hydrated from suddenly waking up.

Lance frowned in confusion.

 

Exactly how long had he been out? The last thing he remembered was promising Pidge he would meet up with her later but had to talk to his...sister…

 

Suddenly his head throbbed heavily making Lance cringe and grab his head.

“Lance? Are you okay? You’re shaking do you need me to get another blanket?” Keith asked worriedly as he placed a hand on top of his shoulder and felt Lance relax under his touch as he slowly sipped the glass of water. “You probably need to rest some more or at least let your body heal from the damage it sustained.”

“How long have I been here?” Lance asked looking at Keith.

“A few days give or take? My mothers and Akira were the ones who found you outside the mansion and brought you here,” Keith said looking down at Lance’s bandaged arms. “How bad does your body hurt? Thace has been putting some special cream on you to help heal and Ma has been using her bending as well.”

Lance looked down at his hands and slowly clenched them. “I… I guess I'm a little sore… Keith…. What happened to me?”

The firebender frowned in concern. “Actually we were hoping you could tell us…”

Lance could feel anxiety rising within him as he closed his eyes, trying to recall what happened to him.

“I.. I was going to see Pidge… but I went to talk to Allur- _argh_!”

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed, holding the waterbender’s shoulders as he keeled over clutching his head tightly once more.

 

_Pain… there was pain… fear… panic…_

 

Keith’s eyes widened as Lance’s Mark began to glow and produce the swirling markings up his body.

 _“Urrggghhh!!! It hurts! IT HURTS!!!”_ Lance snarled as his voice sounded distorted while his eyes glowed, pained growls escaping through his heavy breathing.

The water pitcher and water in the glass began to vibrate violently as did the water in the vase by the window. Keith watched in confusion and bewilderment as the water thrashed about within their containers like a wild animal wanting to escape as Lance clutched his head tighter and released a roar.

 

**_SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!!_ **

 

Suddenly all the water containers in the room exploded, sending water and glass shards flying.

Keith quickly shielded Lance with his body as the waterbender passed out in his arms.

The commotion in the room evidently attracted attention as Thace and Pidge came running in along with one of their maids; Florona. Naga and Akira could be heard thundering up behind them as the two Polar Bear Dogs stuck their heads in.

Thace surveyed the broken glass and the water dripping everywhere, without prompt Florona moved forward and controlled the water out of the carpets and curtains as it swept up the broken glass pieces. Once there was a clear path he walked over to Keith who was holding Lance worriedly when Thace sat down on the bed Keith looked at him.

“Keith tell us what happened.” Thace asked.

“Lance woke up, but then I asked him what he remembered before my mothers found him. He said something about meeting Pidge and then I couldn’t make out the last part because that’s when he started screaming and all this happened,” Keith replied. “Pidge what were you and Lance going to meet about?”

“He...he wanted to get away from his sister he wanted to break away from the group. That newspaper article about you and him, he was getting tired of being the face for the group.” she replied, her face filled with concern.

“I was gonna help him disappear for awhile until things calmed down…..”

Keith looked visibly perplexed as Thace gently took Lance from him. “Come, we’ll discuss this in another room until the glass is all cleaned up. Florona, you know what do.”

Florona curtsied primly. “Very good sir.”

Thace nodded approvingly as he carried Lance out of the room and down the stairs to the living room with Keith and Pidge trailing closely behind.

Akira whined and nudged Keith comfortingly as the firebender patted the PolarBear Dog’s face in reply.

 

\-------------------–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance was laid down on one of their couches as Akira rested his head next to Lance’s, whining worriedly.

Keith and Pidge sat in armchairs opposite the couch as Pidge stroked Naga’s head that rested on her lap while Thace returned with cups of tea.

“Here, drink some Reishi Tea. It will help calm you down,” the butler offered as the tea was accepted graciously by the other two before Thace took his own seat.

Keith took a long sip from his cup before exhaling slowly.

“Now Keith tell me exactly what happened earlier.”

Now feeling much calmer, Keith relayed everything of what happened.

 

\-------------------–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Lance wandered about in a dense fog._

_Beneath his bare feet he could feel the sharp cold of a frozen surface but that did not bother him much._

_He wasn't quite sure what direction he was heading in but he knew he just had to keep moving forward._

_Suddenly there was a glint up ahead, catching Lance's attention._

_The waterbender instinctively headed towards it, quickening his pace._

_As the object came into view, Lance could see it was a large mirror. Lance had to get closer._

_The water bender reached a hand out and increased his pace until he was just inches from the mirror when suddenly-_

 

_**KRRK!** _

 

_The mirror instantly frosted over, turning its clear, reflective surface opaque._

_Lance then felt jaws gently clamp around his wrist making him turn to see a Blue Lioness groaning at him as she pulled him away before stepping in between him and the mirror._

_Lance frowned, trying to step around the big cat but the lion blocked his path and made a warning growl._

_Lance was a little frightened but undeterred as he tried again, this time the lion gave an even more audible snarl and swiped at Lance, forcing him back._

_The lion glared at him with ears folded as she paced back and forth guarding the mirror behind her._

_Lance would not back off. He had to get to the mirror._

_The lion stood her ground as she watched Lance make a step towards her._

_Growling once more, the lion’s eyes glowed as she let out a roar._

 

**_KRRK! KRRK!_ **

 

_All of a sudden the ice beneath Lance's feet began to crack as the water bender instantly felt himself fall through, plunging into dark icy waters save for the single glow of light above from where he fell through._

_He tried to swim up towards it but he sank further and further like a rock, the glowing eyes of the lion watching him disappear into the dark depths._

\-------------------–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
 

Lance released a huge gasp of air as he bolted up, coughing heavily.

 

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed as he grabbed the water bender as he nearly fell off the sofa after his abrupt wake up.

He flailed his arms which were swiftly grabbed by Keith as worried indigo eyes stared at him. He was heaving heavy breaths.

“I hate to repeat myself but what happened?” Lance groaned leaning towards Keith as he felt the energy drain out of his body, he was exhausted before but now he felt he could sleep another week or two.

“Well...you woke up and then when I asked you something you kinda well...flipped out,” Keith said carefully choosing his words. “Pidge filled in some blanks saying you wanted to disappear?”

Lance unconsciously shivered he didn’t know why but he did have some vague memories talking to Pidge and nodded. “Y-yeah...everything that’s happened to you so far has involved my family one way or another…..”

Lance gingerly rubbed his temples with one hand as he slowly tried to sort his thoughts out. “I...I... wanted to...no..I needed to get away from them...if just for a little while...”

Lance exhaled heavily as he closed his eyes and curled up, placing his head on his knees, his brows knitted in waiting for the throbbing in his head to subside. “But...for the life of me...I can’t remember how I got to your place...or what happened to me….”

Lance suddenly heard a loud whine as he felt a cold wet nose nudge him. The water bender looked up to see Akira looking at him with large eyes.

Akira let out a happy ‘woof’ before proceeding to lick Lance’s face all the time wagging his tail.

 _“PFFFT! HAHAHAHA!_ Ok, OK! It’s great to see to you too~!” laughed Lance trying to fight off the large Polar Bear dog as Akira snuggled his large head into his arms.

Keith wanted to ask Lance more but after what happened earlier he decided to keep mum about it, instead opting to just enjoy the moment of seeing Lance feeling better.

 

\-------------------–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith’s mothers were very much relieved to find Lance awake the moment they got home.

Right now the two women were amusedly watching Lance ravenously eat as they all sat down for dinner including Pidge.

“What are you going to do now dear?” asked Asami gently as Lance swallowed his food and wiped his mouth.

“I….don’t know Ma’am…. I left home to get away but...honestly...I don’t know what am I running away from...or where I’m running to for that matter…” Lance said dejectedly poking at some corn on his plate with his fork.

Asami and Korra exchanged looks with Keith who looked at them pleadingly as they smiled and nodded in approval.

“Well...until you figure that out, you’re welcome to stay here,” offered Korra kindly.

Lance looked up with huge eyes.

“ _What?!_ Um! No offense Mrs.Avatar Ma’am! But- I couldn’t possibly! You’ve already done so much for me- I-! I can’t-! What if the Faction-!”

Asami raised a hand to silence him.“We’ll worry about them, Lance. For now you need a place to hide, and this place is more than safe for you to stay.”

Korra nodded in agreement before she cradled her face in her hands and leaned on the table with a cheeky grin. “Besides~ I think our son wouldn’t mind your company for a little longer~ Isn’t that right Baby Cub~?”

Keith choked on his food as he tried to clear his throat looking at his mothers horrified. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Oh please don’t be so cute sweetie, everyday after practice you’d come home and help Thace take care of Lance while he was out,” Korra snickered as Keith’s face turned redder. “You refused to leave the house most of the time unless you were sure he was okay and everything~ It was ADORABLE~!”

 ** _“MA!!”_ ** Keith exclaimed as his mothers just grinned and even Pidge was snickering in her seat at the embarrassed heir while Lance sipped his drink in awkward silence.

“ _That’s riiiight…._ Hunk and Terra were wondering if you were okay and you just kept saying you had things to help take care of at home,” Pidge added with a smug smile. “You’ve hung out with them but not as much as you usually would because you were so busy.”

Keith shot Pidge a baleful look when he suddenly caught Lance’s eye making them quickly turn back to hyper focus on their food much to the amusement of everyone else.

 

\-------------------–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elsewhere in the city, back at the apartment, Terra was just arriving home from work. Hunk was back at his parents to help look after his sisters for the day leaving Terra by herself.

Now that she was alone, Terra held a worried look on her face. So much was going on with her friends and everything was so off balance.

She let out a loud sigh as she entered the apartment and leaned against the door as it closed, locking it behind her. Terra buried her face in her hands when she heard an angry hissing and spitting sound followed by a thump.

“Topaz?” Terra called out for the little Sand-Ferret as she walked towards the living room clicking her tongue. “Come here little Sand-Ferret! Here little kitty-weasel! _Tch-tch-tch_!”

Suddenly Terra’s eyes hardened as soon as she entered the room and turned her attention to the red headed girl lounging on the couch holding a limp Topaz in her arms as paralyzed the Sand Ferret made angry muffled snarls.

 

“Hello Little Sister~” smirked Panna sitting up. _“Welcome home~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “What do you want?” Terra growled through gritted teeth.
> 
> Panna gave a pout at Terra. “What? Can’t a girl visit her dear little sister?”


	36. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra is conflicted and Lotor makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy: It's a special double feature to make up for lost time!!! Hold on to your hats!!!

“Hello Little Sister~”  smirked Panna sitting up. “Welcome home~”

 

Terra narrowed her eyes.

“Panna...what are  **you** doing here?”

Panna gave a low whistle as she looked about the apartment while stroking the still paralyzed Sand-Ferret. “Nice place you got here Terra~”

 

“How did you even get  **in** here?!”

 

Panna chuckled as she got up and walked around with Topaz in her arms.

“The landlady here is so nice~ She just let me in after I told her I was locked out~” Panna smirked making Terra narrow her eyes even more. “And I don’t even live here~!”

Panna laughed some more when she feigned realization and looked at her twin sister. “ _Ooh!_ She must have thought I was  **you** . Now isn’t that funny~?”

“What do you want?” Terra growled through gritted teeth.

Panna gave a pout at Terra. “What? Can’t a girl visit her dear little sister?”

Terra just raised an impatient eyebrow at the girl who dropped the act and stuck her tongue out. “Oh you’re no fun. You always were such a bore, Terra~”

 

**_“Get out of my house, Panna!”_ **

 

“Temper, temper, little sister. Very well, I will get to the point. I have a job coming up~ And I’m going to need you Terra~”

Terra gasped before frowning. “No, I’m done! I’m not doing this anymore! I  **can’t** do this anymore!”

Panna chuckled as she leaned against a chair. “Hmm….I wonder what your dear friends would think if they found out that it was  **you** who murdered Alfor, or your  **true** purpose of being here in the first place?”

Terra turned pale as she clenched her fists. “I may have made the poison, but it was only because you forced me too!”

Panna smirked at Terra coyly making Terra looked at her sister in appalment. “What happened to you Panna? What happened to my _sweet, kind_ sister? What happened to the sister who used to look out for me? Protect me?”

 

Panna rolled her eyes in disdain.

 

“Ho-Hum, _Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to_. It doesn’t matter, dear sister. Don’t you remember the promise we made?  _ I have your back, you have mine... _ ” 

Terra’s fist was clenched so tightly her knuckles were turning white as she trembled heavily. 

_ “W-..we’ll stick together till the end of time…..”  _  Terra muttered in bitter defeat, unable to argue anymore.

Panna smiled smugly. “Very good~ So I can count on your help, Terra?”

The downcast girl just nodded silently as Panna walked up to Terra and leaned in towards her ear.

 

“Good~ Very Good~ Well then, listen close~” Panna purred as she began whispering her plan into Terra’s ear.

 

Terra’s eyes widened before becoming cold and hard. Panna smirked as soon as she finished and patted her sister’s shoulder.

“I’m counting on you Terra~” chuckled Panna when suddenly Topaz’s paralysis wore off as the Sand-Ferret sank its teeth into Panna’s wrist.

Panna let out a cry of pain as she pulled hard on Topaz’s scruff, but the Sand-Ferret kept a tight grip.

“Let go you disgusting little rat thing!!!” snarled Panna as she whipped her arm about, causing Topaz’s body to flail about before the little creature finally released its jaws and was sent flying across the room.

“Topaz!” cried Terra as she leapt forward caught the Sand-Ferret just before she hit the wall.

Panna let a growl as she clamped a hand over her wrist to stop the blood pouring out from the bite Topaz gave her.

_ “We’ll be in touch Dear Sister…” _ Panna snarled before she ran to the window and leapt out, landing on a fire escape and parkouring away finally leaving Terra alone once more as the girl leaned against a wall and sank to the floor, breaking down into tears of despair.

 

Topaz cleaned herself off before looking up sadly at Terra, crooning as she crawled into the girl’s arms to comfort her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Gracious! What happened to your wrist child?” asked Coran in concern as the masked red-haired maid showed up to the mansion later that day with a bandage tied around her wrist.

“Oh I was just careless tis’all Sir, I’ll be just fine!” said Panna energetically. 

“And you are usually so careful, Panna. Well, if you are alright, then please report to Lady Allura. She has requested your presence in her study.”

Panna curtsied politely. “Very Good, Sir.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What have you got to report for me?” Allura asks as Panna closed the door behind her and moved closer to Allura’s desk. “Any signs of my brother wandering around?”

“No Ma’am where I was observing and gathering information he didn’t seem to be at any nearby facility. But I do have some news~ Due to recent ‘indiscretions’ at the battle arena it seems Zarkon has placed a leash on his own son.  Rumor has it that Lotor has quite the hatred for his own father. If you would permit, I believe we can use him to our advantage.” 

Allura narrowed her eyes. “Are you suggesting I form an alliance with the son of the enemy?”

Panna bowed her head and smiled coyly. “Pardon my words My Lady,  but I do believe as the old saying goes; _The Enemy of the Enemy is my Friend_ ~”

Allura raised her eyebrows before looking intrigued. 

“I see….  an intriguing proposal Panna.  I believe I can trust you proceed with the necessary steps?” Allura said as she grinned looking rather pleased. 

Panna curtsied. “You have my word,  your Ladyship~”

Allura nodded in approval though she did briefly make a sour face at the thought her brother was nowhere to be found. “Are there really no clues as to where Lance is?”

“I apologize ma’am but I will try harder next time. By the by, when would you like to execute the plan?” Panna asked.

Allura cradle her head on interlocked fingers as she gave a scheming smile. “As soon as possible…”

Panna gave a nod. “As you wish,  Milady~” she said before Allura dismissed her with a wave. 

 

The girl curtsied before making her leave, hiding a scheming smile of her own as soon as her back was turned. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor had just finished filming own of the final scenes with Seraphina and a Lance body double considering that he was still missing. 

 

“Excellent work sir,” commented Acxa holding out a towel for him which Lotor coldly ignored practically gliding past his three bodyguards in silent anger,  snatching up a new towel and water bottle being handed out by a crew member. 

Zethrid raised an eyebrow folding her arms. “I know he is our charge, but that was plain rude of him.”

“Zethrid please, the young Lord is dealing with some issues. We are just here to fulfill our duties,” said Acxa calmly while Narti nodded in agreement as they all followed after him. 

“Ever since that good for nothing Shiro was removed the young Lord has not even once acknowledged our presence!” Zethrid hissed in annoyance. 

“It doesn't matter. We have our orders, Zethrid.”

“But Acxa-!” Zethrid tried to protest when the smaller woman gave her a sharp look that instantly shut her down. 

 

 **“We have our** **_orders.”_**

 

The larger woman held her tongue as she quietly continued to follow Lotor to his trailer with him promptly slamming the door in their faces. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lotor sank into his chair as he buried his face in his hands, rubbing his temples in an attempt to alleviate the incessant migraine he was feeling. 

He has been nothing but downright miserable ever he got cut off from his friends and Shiro. 

Everywhere he went he had those annoying bodyguards Haggar hired for him. 

They took every step to make sure Shiro came nowhere near him,  leaving Lotor to only briefly see him accompanying his father to political debates and rallies for the elections. 

However, what hurt Lotor the most was the fact that he has heard nothing from Keith and his friends attempting to see him. It was almost like they did not even care. 

Lotor shook his head at the thought. It can never be. His friends never abandon him… would they? 

 

“Feeling a little internal strife Young Lord~?” He heard a coy voice ask. 

 

Startled, Lotor stood abruptly, whipping his to a female figure sitting at the end of his trailer wearing one of the kimonos the extras in the movie who played other spirits wore. 

She had her left leg crossed over her right holding a white fan with a rose printed on it concealing the bottom half of her face while her long red hair was held up in a topknot. 

Lotor widened his eyes. “I know you…. You're Allura’s maid… how that you get in here?!”

 

Panna chuckled. “I have my ways~”

 

Lotor tensed as he looked prepared to fight when Panna held up a hand. “At ease Handsome, I’m not here for a fight.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “So spit it out.”

“Straight to the point. I like that~” the girl purred. “I have come here with a proposition from Lady Allura~”

The airbender raised an eyebrow with a suspicious look as Panna continued. 

“How badly do you want to destroy your father and his reign~?” she asked coyly,  silently taking note of the interest glinting in his eyes. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


It was a long while before Lotor emerged from his trailer back in his regular clothing with his usual stern look.

 

His three bodyguards waited patiently and stood at attention as Lotor came down and walked past them when he suddenly stopped in front of Acxa much to her surprise. 

“How loyal are you to the Faction?” Lotor asked suddenly,  catching all three woman off guard as they exchanged looks with each other before Acxa stepped forward a bit. 

“To be honest sir,  our oath of loyalty is pledged to you and you alone,” Axca spoke. 

There was some silence that hung in the air for a bit when Lotor finally turned to look at them and smiled. 

 

“Good…” he said with a glint in his eye. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When back in his quarters in his own household his guards in front of his door to alert him if his father or Haggar was around he thought back to the proposal at the filming site. He knew for as long as he could understand his father and Allura’s father Alfor had been at ends with each other with their individual factions, and with the recent death of her father Allura had taken over no questions asked. 

 

Leaning back he frowned thought over what was said in his trailer by Allura’s maid.

 

_ “So how are you exactly proposing this thing to work? Getting rid of my father as much as I would love to do that he’s gotten paranoid since  Alfor’s sudden passing,” Lotor huffed folding his arms. _

_ “That is why Lady Allura proposed a partnership to do so, if we have your help you’ll get rid of your father and the faction itself will fall within itself,” Panna replied fanning herself, though Lotor wasn’t moved or trusted her at all. _

_ “So far everything you say has been beneficial for Allura’s faction and herself, but if I help you exactly what would I get out of this besides my father’s passing?” Lotor growled.  _

_ Panna giggled looking coy. “Tut-tut,  patience oh Handsome one~ If you wish to know,  come by Lady Allura's estate at midnight tonight. I will meet you at the gates. Come alone.” _

_ Lotor narrowed his eyes before Panna twiddled her fingers at him and made her exit through the roof of the trailer.  _

 

Lotor was understandably apprehensive but more he pondered about it the more his curiosity was fueled. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night when the full moon was rising and Lotor was sure the house was quiet,  he carefully crept out of bed, already donning his flight suit from his airbender training. 

He had to be careful,  Narti was guarding him that night. Despite the fact she was blind, Narti was surprisingly aware of her surroundings and was more perceptive than most. 

Using his airbending to slightly levitate himself off the floor Lotor carefully made his way to window only to curse silently as he recalled Haggar had recently installed bars as per Zarkon's orders. 

Lotor wracked his brains to think of an alternate escape route as he studied the bars. 

They were screwed on from the outside so he could not tamper with them. However,  upon further inspection he realized the width of the bars were not incredibly narrow. 

 

It would be a bit of a squeeze but he might just be able to… 

 

Without a moment’s hesitation,  Lotor quietly slid open his window and climbed onto the sill. Carefully manipulating his body,  Lotor first slipped his right leg through followed by his torso and then the rest of his body until he successfully slipped through the bars before swinging himself onto the ledge underneath his window. Lotor felt the wind blowing through his hair as he tied it into a low ponytail before taking a deep breath and leaped. 

 

With the unfurling of his wings, Lotor instantly caught onto an air current as he glided off silently into the night. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are you sure he will arrive Panna, this plan cannot commence without his addition of assistance,” Allura said narrowing her eyes at the maid who seemed rather calm and sure of herself.

“He will arrive my Lady, he wants this just as much as you do, have I ever steered you wrong?” Panna asked making Allura sigh.

“No, you have not you’ve been nothing but faithfully loyal to me and the faction.” Allura replied making Panna smile at her before she looked up.

“Oh I do believe our guest has arrived~” she said airly as there was a slight breeze before Lotor landed a few feet away from the two as his wings folded and he watched them for any sudden movements,” We’re happy you decided to come hear what we have to say Lotor.”

“Make it quick, I’m still unsure if I even desire to assist you with this, ” Lotor retorted as Allura brushed the imaginary dirt off of her dress and approached him but maintained her distance.

“Very well this is what I propose, we join together to get what we both want. Destroy Zarkon and his faction, isn’t that what you wish? ” Allura said.

Lotor scoffed. “I only want my father dead, having the faction isn’t my concern and it still seems you’re getting the better end of this so called deal,” Lotor scowled back. “So what is in it for me?”

Allura nodded. “Fair enough. I do believe there is a certain firebender you have your eye on am I right?”

Lotor’s visible tensing of his shoulders was enough of a response for Allura. “What does it matter to you?”

The woman chuckled. “Come now Lotor. You and I both know how he currently is the object of my younger brother’s affection~”

Lotor narrowed his eyes.

“I admit, I asked my brother to befriend the Sato boy so that I may have personal relations with two of the most influential figures in Republic City, but however my brother unexpectedly becoming infatuated with him has become quite the nuisance in my plans,” explained Allura calmly before looking to Lotor.

“Help me conquer this city and I will ensure you all that you desire; Freedom, Power and most of all...Love~”

The airbender clenched his fists tightly as he silently contemplated the proposition.

“Well, ultimately the choice is yours~ You can just turn around and go back to be a pawn of your father or look to a future with the object of your desires~” sighed Allura carefreely as she turned to walk away. “Come Panna.”

“Milady~” said the maid with a bow as the two prepared to walk away when suddenly-

 

“Wait!” Lotor’s voice suddenly called out, making Allura triumphantly smile to herself as she stopped and turned around.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What do you need me to do?”

“For now, find my brother, and bring him to me,” she said as a glint sparked in Allura’s eye. “I take it we are in agreement then?”

Lotor exhaled slowly and held out a hand which Allura took and shook it. 

Hidden behind her face mask as Panna witnessed the alliance being formed, a victorious smile curled onto her lips. 

 

_ ‘It has begun...my Master….’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Ever since unlocking her ability to communicate with the spirit vines, Pidge had become hypersensitive to spiritual signatures radiating off people around her. 
> 
> It was like she could feel what they felt. Most of the time it was little flickers, like sparks so it wasn't too bad, but the negative emotions hit her like a wave, strong and heavy. 
> 
> It made Pidge feel sick.


	37. Rising Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, suspicions are rising all around.

Lotor returned back to his room through the window, he shut it quietly and moved to his desk and digging up the newspapers he had saved. The papers mostly involved Keith in some way and there were mentions of Lance as well.

“When did that brat stop appearing for work?” Lotor thought back, he thought back to work when he had scenes to do with Lance.  He growled when nothing was coming to mind and kept trying to recall any details.

Something came to him, he had been reading over the next set of lines as the director had called a break and saw Lance walk off, looking rather down. It was the day after the incident at the beach from the papers. he was going to ignore him as usual when he heard a yelp and turned to see  that a small girl had practically tackled Lance behind the trailers.

It was the special effects worker and it looked like she and Lance had talked as the water bender had walked out from behind the trailer with a determined look. After that...after that Lance had stopped coming to the set his handler the orange haired butler said Lance was ill.

 

“That girl …” Lotor said frowning. “She was the last one that spoke with him yet she hasn’t made a report or said anything to anyone meaning she may know where he’s hiding.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge arrived on set as usual and went to work on some mini explosives to use in the final battle scene but it was hard to concentrate.

Not with all that was happening so far.

Keith was relieved that Lance was back on his feet but Pidge was worried.

She could feel Mori having similar sentiments.

Ever since unlocking her ability to communicate with the spirit vines,  Pidge had become hypersensitive to spiritual signatures radiating off people around her.

It was like she could feel what they felt. Most of the time it was little flickers,  like sparks so it wasn't too bad, but the negative emotions hit her like a wave, strong and heavy.

It made Pidge feel sick. 

Speaking off, Pidge suddenly felt her stomach turn making her drop the pliers she was holding on to the table with a clatter.

The girl placed her head on the table and breathed slowly.

She could feel Mori snarl with unease as Pidge felt sicker.

Oh spirits who could be giving off such sickening energy?

“You, Girl,” a cold voice called out to her.

Pidge froze as she forced herself to look up at the speaker.

“L-lotor!” Pidge exclaimed before lurching a bit. “Sorry.”

Lotor ignored the apology and stared hard at the girl.

 

“Where's Lance?”

 

Pidge held her breath before swallowing. “What?”

 _“Where. Is._ **_Lance?”_ ** Lotor repeated with narrowed eyes. “I know you spoke with him last, before his mysterious ‘illness’.”

Pidge could feel her head throbbing heavily. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. “Yeah?  So what?”

Lotor growled as he moved closer but Pidge was ready as she never went anywhere without her shocker as she hissed right back at Lotor stepping away from him.

“Where is he?” Lotor demanded as the girl stared back at him definitely, “you know exactly where he is.”

“I know he’s still sick, and maybe I did talk to him but it was to HELP him talk to Keith because I believed his story about the newspapers printed about him and Keith,” Pidge retorted,” and I’m wondering why the sudden interest in your LOVE RIVAL. Kinda weird you suddenly grew a conscience. You have no reason to even give a flying bison’s butt about him, especially NOW.”

“You little…” Lotor growled but stopped when Pidge’s eyes flashed and he could hear a deep rumble, a too deep rumble that could come from a young girl. He saw a flickering green aura around her as her eyes started to turn a forest green, an energy was emitting off of her that had him taking a step back.

 

“ **Back...off...Leave my friends alone.”**  Pidge said darkly.  “ **You’ve done enough damage to Keith I’m not letting you hurt anyone else.”**

 

“Pidge! We need some assistance here one of the extras tripped over one of the devices and it won’t stop shooting off confetti!” a worker called before giving a shriek at another sudden explosion.  “Ack!! and it’s starting to send them out in spheres!”

Like a flipped switch Pidge blinked and glared at Lotor one more time before running off.

Lotor went from surprised to suspicious.

He had seen that power before, that day at the arena.

It happened to Shiro, to the girl, Hunk… Keith….

Lotor clenched his fist.

This was clearly no coincidence…

Lotor thought about Allura’s interest in Keith in the beginning, initially he believed it was to get in good graces with Lady Korra and Lady Asami.

And then there was the matter with Lance. Why be secret about his disappearance?

Why not just report it to the police and accuse Vaatu’s faction? It would have been so much easier than asking Lotor to search in secret.

It was apparent there was much more going on than what Allura was letting on….

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Coran was worried.

 

Ever since Father Alfor passed away, he noticed a change in the young Miss.

No one else had noticed but he did. He had served the family for years and watched Allura grow up.

While she grew up loved by all, Coran always sensed there was a face that the child kept hidden away.

However since Allura took over,  it was apparent to Coran that the hidden face was starting to show itself,  and it was frightening him.

He suspected Lance must have sensed it too which was why he ran.

Coran recalled the horror he felt when he walked in on Allura blood bending her own brother.

He did not know which sickened him more, the fact that the sweet young girl he cared for was a master of the barbaric art of blood bending,  or that she even used it on the innocent Lance.

He was nursing a cup of tea he made for himself in the kitchen given that Allura was in another meeting and then had a few more scheduled later on, the faction has been picking up which he had thought at first was a good thing but seeing the things that have been happening he’s wondering where he went wrong with Allura or what had happened to her when he wasn’t looking.

“I’m sorry my dear friend, I thought we were doing good in raising Allura right,” Coran sighed sipping his tea. “There's only so long Lance can claim sick, he needs to be found...or at least let him be alright...spirits let him be alright.”

 

As Coran sat alone with his thoughts,  he failed to notice Panna watching him intently from the doorway as she smirked and disappeared into the shadows.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ever since her encounter with Lotor earlier,  Pidge decided to play it safe and avoid him as much as she could.

She did not like the vibe she received from him. It literally made her want to throw up.

Before,  Pidge only knew Lotor from a business standpoint, they see each other in passing but exchanged no words. She always saw him as nothing more than haughty brat.

However then she saw him with Keith and instantly she sees a more tender side to Lotor, something more, dare she say it,  loving.

It was quite plain Lotor held affection for the firebender,  not that Pidge could fault him for it. Keith did possess a certain charm about him.

Then came that fateful incident.

Keith may have forgiven him (an incredibly naive and illogical thing to do,  thought Pidge) but Pidge still held Lotor in contempt for his actions.

Now he was asking for Lance,  all sorts of alarm bells were going off in Pidge's head.

Pidge knew that somewhere in her heart, something sinister was going on and for whatever that may be, one thing was clear;

 

She had to be cautious.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge silently left the movie set after she was sure everyone else had gone,  especially Lotor.

 

She had to report to Thace on what happened earlier.

Making her way off the lot Pidge hailed a taxi and rode to Yue Avenue.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge blinked back in surprise at Terra who answered the door with a little less energy than what she was accustomed to from the water bender.

She also could not help but notice her eyes were a little red as well.

“Um… hey Ter! Is this a bad time?”

Terra smiled welcomingly at the girl.

“Oh no!  Come on in! It's been kinda lonely here lately with just Topaz and me!” piped Terra letting Pidge in before closing the door. “What brings you here?”

Pidge glanced around the apartment, something negative radiated the place like a residual stench but it was faint. “I- uh… was in the neighbourhood,  thought I’d see how everything was doing here…Hunk’s not back yet?”

Terra shook her head as she allowed Topaz to ride her shoulder. “He’ll be staying with his family tonight and return tomorrow. The same for Keith. Can I get you anything?”

 

“Actually…. Can I use your phone?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The phone at the Sato residence rang loudly until Thace came to answer.

“Hello Sato residence,” Thace answered.

“ _Thace it’s me, there’s something going on and I thought you should know,”_ Pidge replied quietly. “ _Early today Lotor demanded to know where Lance was since apparently he remembered I had seen him before he got sick.”_

Thace frowned concerned, while it was true that Pidge had talked to him there was no police involvement due to Coran saying that Lance was under the weather.

“Do you need me to send help in case Lotor tries anything?” Thace asked concerned, Pidge was still a non-bender despite having Mori as could only do so much with and without her lion.

_“Maybe? I’ve just been trying to avoiding being alone with him. But that’s inside the set I don’t know how determined he’ll be outside especially with those bodyguards of his,” Pidge replied. “Anyway, I pretty sure you already have it covered but we should be wary about the people around us. Ever since I awakened… ‘That’...  it's like I can sense everyone's spiritual energy. There are people watching Thace… Bad people…”_

Thace was grim. He could sense the anxiety in Pidge’s voice. The girl was clearly scared.

“Pidge,  listen to me, you must not let it show what you can sense. I’ll have my people guard you and Hunk. I can't reveal all the details, but it is obvious they are after your Lions.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge gripped the phone tightly.

 

“Is this about the Legendary Defender?” She asked in a hushed whisper.

There was silence on the other end.

 _“Just stay safe Pidge, we’ll talk soon,”_ she heard Thace reply before abruptly hanging up.

Pidge exhaled slowly as she hung up the receiver, not realizing that Terra had been eavesdropping around the corner.

Terra gripped her arms tightly with a conflicted expression before silently moving away.

Just as she walked towards the kitchen, Terra caught her own reflection in the window. There was a brief flash as she saw Panna smirking darkly at her until she blinked and saw her reflection had returned to normal, showing her pained expression.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Panna watched from the rooftop of the neighboring building as Terra moved away and immediately put on a smile for Pidge.

Panna licked her lips in glee.

 

 _“The day is coming, Little Sister~ It will be time to show what you're really worth~”_ she giggled schemingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
>  
> 
> “You should be paying attention not holding onto dear life you know!” Keith teased as they turned a corner and he heard Lance screech even more. “Come on this is a learning experience!”


	38. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance try to have fun while hiding out.

“Sorry if it feels like you’re under house arrest Lance,” Keith said as he was on the bed next to him reading a book his mother had told him to read, it was boring but being the Sato heir he had to keep up.

“Honestly it’s fine, it actually feels nice not being on schedule to do something or have to rush to get ready for a meeting, interviews or something,” Lance replied. “But it is kinda stifling in here.”

“Hmmm...Thace is busy with work for a while and he said we can’t train unless he’s there just so we don’t turn the training room into a steam room again,” Keith said when he heard Lance sigh. “Something up?”

“Sui still is keeping something from me and it’s bothering me,” Lance grumbled.

“Sui, Hino and the others do things to protect us she wouldn’t keep something from you if she didn’t think it was dangerous,” Keith pointed out while Lance groaned.

“Ureghhh how in the name of the spirits do I talk to her then? I want to at least know more about her since now I can somewhat communicate with her outside falling asleep... how do you and Hino talk? “ Lance whined.

Keith opened his mouth to respond but slowly closed it as his forehead wrinkled with thought.

 

“Huh....I don’t really do anything...we just...talk?”

 

Lance’s nostrils flared in frustration as he squeezed the pillow over his head to muffle a groan.

Keith put his book down and leaned his head back.

“Maybe you should stop trying to force it to happen,” suggested Keith suddenly.

Lance sat up to look at Keith in confusion.

Keith let out a sigh. “Look, I don’t wanna toot my own horn here, but I managed to learn that every Lion has her personality and quirks. Tian is disciplined and functions on a relationship built of trust and mutual respect with her Chosen.”

Lance nodded his head.

“Mori is shy but she is also straightforward.”

“Shan is gentle and patient but also stern.”

“And Hino….she is aggressive and tough but she is also nurturing.”

Lance nodded his head even more vigorously. “And what about Sui?!” he asked urgently.

“Well...so far from what I’ve got, she’s a sweetheart and real playful but I also know she doesn’t like getting pushed. My point is Lance, you gotta let it flow on its own,” explained Keith, getting up from the bed. “When it’s time for you to learn the truth, Sui will let you know.”

“So basically leave Sui alone and let her do what she wants,” Lance deadpanned as Keith nodded grinning back at Lance as the waterbender grumbled sitting up and staring at the ceiling. “Damn just when I thought I was getting closer to her.”

“Come on stop whining about Sui not talking to you, we can’t go outside for obvious reasons but we can check out my mom’s garage where she’s working on new vehicles to release. Wanna see what’s new?” 

“Spirits Yeah!” Lance said excited. “Do you think I could?”

“After making you wear all the safety gear and lessons then sure we’ll take you on the easy track to get you use to it,” Keith snickered while Lance pouted. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the garage door opened Lance took in the biggest gasp Keith had ever heard. 

 

Lance was in awe at the big shiny motorcycles that were lined up. 

Keith smirked as he closed Lance’s jaw and lead him in. 

“Introducing Future Industries newest model of motorcycles; the Red Lion series!”  Introduced Keith proudly. 

 

Lance did a double take at the name. 

 

“My mom was inspired when she first met Hino,” Keith began to explain as he walked past the bikes, trailing his hands on their handles. “She’s been working on this new model since I was a kid!”

“Wow and they're still testing these!?” Lance said as he moved closer wanting to touch them, he could see the glistening metal shining in the light and just how powerful they looked, unfortunately Keith pulled him away from the bikes over to an older looking model. “Aww come on!”

“You've never driven one before and I'm not about to let you ride one of them without some sort of practice,” Keith said as he shoved a helmet onto Lance’s head. “Let me know if you need padding for when you fall.”

“I do NOT need any pampering Sato!” Lance huffed as he got on the bike but then stared at it confused. “Uh…”

“Maybe I should explain some of the devices on the motorcycle before you accidentally accelerate and go hitting the pedal and crashing,” Keith said folding his arms looking amused at Lance's expression. 

“M-maybe you should I mean I just woke up from a long nap…” Lance murmured trying to play it cool when his voice trailed off noticing Keith with his back turned and beginning to tie up his hair,  fully exposing his nape as Lance’s mouth suddenly went dry again. 

Keith turned and looked at Lance questioningly. “Hmm?”

 

“Never mind!”

 

Keith shrugged as he grabbed his own helmet and got on the bike as Lance shimmied back to make room. His eyes widened at the sensation of Keith’s rump inadvertently rubbing up against his crotch. 

“Ummmm….” Lance tried to say when he got interrupted by Keith starting the engine and revving the motor. 

“Hang on tight!” Yelled Keith over his shoulder. 

“Wha-WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!......” screeched the waterbender as Keith began tearing out onto the track while Lance reflexively hung on for dear life. 

Keith laughed as he felt Lance’s grip tighten around his waist as he sped up around the track, he could see the amused faces of his mom’s workers as they watched him tear up the track, something he hasn’t done in ages.

“You should be paying attention not holding onto dear life you know!” Keith teased as they turned a corner and he heard Lance screech even more. “Come on this is a learning experience!”

“Learning what?!   _ **How I die?!**_ ” Lance shouted over the roar of the engine. “You're going too fast you maniac!”

“Should I slow down for you then princess?” Keith chuckled as he slowed down but not enough for it to stop and for Lance to lose death grip on him and managed to peek over his shoulder and Keith started to point out the gauges on the bike. It took a few times for Lance to get some idea before they came to a stop and got off.

**_"You're the Princess!"_ **

“Alright so I’ll grab a practice bike but I’m going to be holding onto it so you don’t fly off,” Keith chuckled as Lance nearly whined at the pretty bike being put away and Keith grabbing an overused looking bike.

“Aw… can't I use the other one?” pouted Lance when Keith rapped his helmet with his knuckle laughing. 

“Only if I’m driving~”

_**“Booo…..”** _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You’re doing great Lance!” Keith called as Lance even though he was stuttering on the track he was staying upright a lot longer than he had the first couple of times and falling with the bike on top of him. “Just keep the speed you’re at and you’ll be good!”

“I see you two have finally found something fun to do,” Keith heard Thace say as he walked up from behind to Keith’s side. 

“He needed to get his mind off trying to connect with Sui,” Keith explained as Lance zipped by them. 

“Still no luck on that?” asked Thace. 

“I figured it was time for them to let it flow on their own,” Keith said before turning to Thace. “Did you need to talk to me about something?”

“Oh nothing much. Just to inform you your parents are home from their meeting.”

Keith brightened up as he nodded a thanks to Thace before cupping his hands over his mouth. 

“Lance!  Come on! My moms are home!”

_ “Cool!!!  Now how do I stop this thing?!”  _ yelled Lance back as he zoomed past them again. 

“The brakes!  They’re on the handle bars!!”

Keith could see Lance nod as soon as he found them and began to squeeze them. 

“Lance wait!  Not so suddenly or you’re gonna-!”

There was a loud squeal of wheels as bike jerked suddenly,  the momentum bucking Lance off like a wild Ostrich-Horse sending him flying through the air. 

 

_ “WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!”  _ yelled Lance as he flew head first into a pile of inflated inner tubes. 

 

Keith and Thace flinched,  looking at each other before they ran to where Lance’s legs were sticking up out the pile. 

 

Other workers nearby also ran to the scene as they helped move the inner tubes and yank Lance out the pile by his ankles as he sat in an inner tube with swirly eyes and a dazed smile. 

“Lance! Lance! You ok?! Speak to me?!” asked Keith worriedly,  crouching next to the Water-bender who was swaying back and forth. 

_ “Mommy,  mommy~! Did you see me?  I FLEEEEW~~~!! WHEEEEE~~~!”  _ exclaimed Lance childishly in a dizzy voice before falling over backwards, passing out. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dummy,” Keith huffed as Florona was healing the bumps that Lance got from the crash, they had brought Lance in and set him on the couch using cooling methods to heal the bruises and bumps.

“At least he was wearing safety gear,” Asami said amused. “Though next time he’ll know not to use the breaks so fast on a speeding bike. Did you two at least have fun?” 

“Yeah it helped take his mind off of the whole thing with Sui and being stuck inside.” Keith replied sighing. “So what’s going on? You guys were in some sort of meeting?”

Korra groaned. “I hate political bullshit.”

“Korra!” Asami reprimanded but the avatar wave her off. “What your mother means there’s more talk about the political parties surrounding Zarkon and Allura, it seems they are rather close with Zarkon pulling ahead.”

“Are you kidding me!? What about the whole thing with the stadium?” Keith frowned looking at his mother. “Wouldn’t that decrease the amount of public that would want to work for him?”

“You would think so but if it was Alfor running against Zarkon then he would, seeing that it’s his daughter Zarkon has the advantage of having a lot more ties publically than her as until recently Allura was only second in command of the faction while her father was still the face and Lance was used for some publicity as well.”

 

Lance made a face like a hurt puppy as he shrank back guiltily. 

 

Asami quickly softened her look towards Lance. “We don’t fault you for any of that Sweetie~”

Lance looked a little more comforted. A little. 

The waterbender nodded a thanks to Florona as he sat up. “My sister may not have the political connections like Zarkon,  but she has charisma and charm. I don’t have any doubt that she will sway enough people to her favor.”

“And that is enough to make her a big enough threat to Zarkon,” noted Thace solemnly. 

“Which brings us to the main event this weekend; the political debate,”said Korra with a grim expression.

“This morning,  both candidates have received death threats,  citing them  **both**  as targets,” Asami informed. “Team Avatar has been called in to form a covert protective team.”

“And as much as I’m sure you want to help both of you I don’t think we want to risk you guys. Since Lance is suppose to be ‘missing’” Korra added as Lance groaned leaning back into couch,” We’ve already talked to Mako, Ulaz and Bolin about all of this and setting up security as well.”

“What exactly are you going to do ma? Won’t it already be a big thing just seeing you at this political thing when you were trying to stay out of it so neither side seems to have your favor.” Keith asked frowning.

“I’ll unfortunately be the moderator making sure nothing happens on both sides, Asami is going to be working with Mako with security and Bolin has some of the other airbenders and his family in law for help.” Asami said as she reached over and ran her hand through Keith’s hair,” I know you want to help sweetie but we also don’t want anyone to find Lance either.”

Keith kept silent but nodded in understanding. “Just please be careful?”

Korra and Asami exchanged looks before grinning Asami placed Keith in a hold by hooking her arms under his armpits while Korra stretched his cheeks. 

“Just who do you think you are talking to,  Baby Cub~?” Korra teased as she squashed and stretched Keith’s face as the young man squealed in protest while Asami laughed. 

 

_ “MA NOOO!!!! Not in front of Lance!!”  _ Keith squealed half laughing. 

 

“This is a penalty for doubting us!” declared Asami as she added tickling to the mix. 

“ _ This…. Is…  unfair!! I am outnumbered!!!” _ wheezed Keith through his hysterical tears as he was helpless to defend himself. 

Lance could barely contain himself as he covered his mouth to stifle laughing while Florona was chuckling and Thace just had the biggest smile. 

Akira barked excitedly as he charged forward. 

 

“Wait Akira No!!!” shrieked Korra as the trio found themselves body slammed by over 700 pounds of Polar Bear Dog,  making the three of them vocalize in various groans as they got buried beneath the fat and fur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> He was not quite sure but he felt like their eyes met for a moment and in that moment, all sound began to fade from his ears into muffled noises as he felt all the air rush out from his lungs. 
> 
> It was a warm day but Lance could feel his skin run cold with sweat as he clutched his chest and gasped. 
> 
> He couldn't breathe.


	39. The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos strikes and the wheels begin to turn! The scales are continuously tipping, it gets close to falling over.

There was fanfare and cheer in the air as crowds were gathered around the front of town hall, waving their flags and pennants bearing the symbols of their preferred political parties. Everyone was eagerly waiting for the arrival of the candidates to make their debate.

“Everything clear on your end?” Asami said through the communications line, she was up with Lin monitoring from above as Korra, Mako, Bolin, Ulaz and the rest of the police force  were checking exits and entrances as people were coming in.

“Everything clear where I am,” Bolin replied, “Eugh...I just really hope we don’t have a literal repeat of the arena…”

“Bolin now is not the time for this,” Mako hissed back as he scanned the crowd a lot of people were excited to see this debate, probably mostly due to the accusations flying around between the two.

“Least you guys aren’t up here suffering,” Korra grimaced as she was by the podium on the stage waiting for the candidates to arrive. “I’d rather be a face in the crowd then up here listening to these two talk politics. Are you SURE I can’t switch!? Mako’s important enough for this!”

“Korra it would look bad if the Avatar didn’t appear on the stage after a request was asked.” Asami said as Korra groaned.

“Dear, it’ll be fine you’re just there to protect them and make sure nothing happens to the today. ”

“Let’s just be sure no one that doesn’t need to be here doesn’t show up, ” Ulaz said muttering under his breath, he knew the others were worried about another bomb going off but he was more worried about certain children being where they shouldn’t be. ‘ _I hope you’re keeping a close eye on them Thace…’_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wow it feels good to be out again!!!” cheered Lance walking down the street with Keith and Hunk on either side.

 

Keith quickly hushed Lance,  smacking his arm. “Hey! Don't forget we're supposed to be laying low here!”

“Sorry!” Said Lance sheepishly, adjusting his sunglasses and hat.

“I can't believe all this time you’ve hiding at Keith’s, I was really surprised when you called me to bring over an outfit from the apartment Keith,” sighed Hunk. “I feel like I’ve been out of the loop of something big.”

“Don't feel bad Hunk,  your family comes first after all,” Keith said comfortingly.

“Oh yeah,  I heard your mom recently had twins,  Congrats!” Lance said cheerfully patting Hunk’s back.

Hunk grinned happily back. “Yeah they’re so tiny and adorable it’s hard not looking at them and wanting to just hug them! But still are you really sure this is a good idea? I mean if both your moms are there, and my dad and Uncle Mako…”

“Look Lance wants to see his sister but we can’t exactly let Lance be discovered, and I want to make sure our family is safe, it's only thanks to Shan that Ma is fine,” Keith said as they kept their heads low but keeping a lookout around,” you never know when we may need to help.”

“Keith okay yes I admit that is possible but what are the chances of the building being attacked?” Hunk asked.

“Pretty high and you losers suck at sneaking,” a voice said making the group of them jolt. They turned around trying to find the voice when Pidge stepped out from behind Hunk smirking. “You guys didn’t even notice when I started to trail after you.”

“Yahoo! I’m here too~!” piped up a certain red head from behind Keith.

“Terra!” exclaimed Keith with a jump.

“Mya~!” mewed the girl cheekily,  sticking her tongue out when she noticed the disguised Lance and immediately began circling him in curiosity.

“Oh my~ Is this a new friend?”

“Terra,  this is.. Um..”Keith tried to introduced but was struggling to think of story when Lance took a deep breath and smiled.

“The name’s Luka! I’m a relative of Korra’s  visiting from the South!” greeted Lance enthusiastically in a mellow sounding voice.

Keith had to give Lance props, probably with all the publicity he’s done in the past he’s pretty much schooled himself to make him seem like something else or put on a front like he was now. Usually Terra is sharper than she looks but from the smile on her face she didn’t seem to be too suspicious.

At that moment Keith noticed a piece of gauze sticking out from underneath a wristband on the girl’s right wrist. He opened his mouth about ready to ask when Terra spoke enthusiastically.

“Nice ta meetcha Luka! So what’re we doing?” Terra chirped curiously looking at the group, before she blinked and tilted her head. “We’re not going to the debate are we?”

“Yeah that’s the plan, I just don’t want anything to happen to Ma or mom or anyone there like at the stadium. It was pretty close for everyone involved,” Keith replied worriedly as Hunk nudged him in support.

“Are you sure we should? I mean your moms can handle a lot and they got the police force there too,” Pidge asked. “Besides wouldn’t your moms have told you not to go?”

“Weeeeelll as long as Keith doesn’t draw attention to himself the place is gunna be packed so everything should be hunky-dory! ” Terra pointed out with a bright smile.

Hunk raised an eyebrow and looked to Pidge questioningly who shrugged in equal confusion.

“So **‘Luka’**...” Pidge began although clearly she knew it was Lance. “Are you excited about the debate?”

“Can't wait!” piped up Lance without missing a beat.

“Well what are waiting for?!  Let's go!” Exclaimed Terra excitedly as she took ‘Luka’s’ hand and skipped ahead,  pulling him along.

“Well someone's in a good mood,” noted Keith with raised eyebrows.

“Did something good happen?” Asked Hunk as the group moved to keep in pace with Terra and Lance.

“Not that I know off,” answered Pidge although internally she felt something was off.

Despite Terra’s attempts to appear cheerful,  Pidge could tell in the past few days something was bothering the girl, like a heavy burden was placed on her shoulders. However that morning she was all sunshine and daisies without a care in the world. It was strange.

She didn't need Mori’s powers to sense that something was different about Terra today but she couldn't tell what.

Pidge narrowed her eyes at Terra who was laughing at something Lance said.

Deep down she had a feeling something big was going to happen today.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Is everything prepared Coran?” Allura asked as she is sitting primly as she goes over her thoughts about this whole debate. There was a sly smile on her face as she could think about what else could potentially happen during this.

“Yes, we have made the proper preparations and made sure that nothing that had happened during the match at the stadium repeats here.” Coran said concerned as he glanced around and could see several of Lin’s police force blending into the crowd and some were high in the rafters just as prepared, he knew the avatar and her wife was around as well. “It should all go fine here. Just focus on winning the debate my lady. We have taken all precautions to keep any of those dishonorable Vaatu factioners at bay!”

“Excellent. And do not worry, Winning is **definitely** what I’m striving for dear Coran~” replied the woman glancing over to Panna, who stood with her head bowed.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sir we have men placed at all vantage point in area and undercovers hidden in the crowd,  if anyone unauthorized gets so much as hair blown in your direction, they'll be stopped,” reported Shiro with a salute as Zarkon adjusted his tie in a mirror held up by Haggar.

“Well done,  Shiro,” replied Zarkon straightening himself out. “And that White haired witch?”

“As far away as possible until the debate stars, My Lord.”

“Hmm. Good. I just know that Alfor’s brat has something to do with this.”

Shiro looked a little confused. “Pardon me for saying so Sir, but, didn't Lady Allura _also_ receive a death threat?”

“Don't let her beauty and charm fool you Shirogane just like she has fooled everyone else. That wench has the face of a Goddess but I can see it in her eyes. She has a heart blacker than our Faction’s Patron Spirit.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows as he glanced across over to Allura was,  walking through the crowd surrounded by security along with her attendant and red haired who humbly had her head bowed.

Allura was smiling serenely as she waved to people and shook hands with others,  even kissing a baby’s forehead as she approached the stage.

As far as Shiro could see, she was a charming young woman. He knew Zarkon was no fool, but he wondered if paranoia was starting to come with his age.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Damn it looks like everyone in the city is here.” Hunk whistled looking around as they tried to maneuver through the crowd so they could get a decent look at the stage where the debate was taking place soon. It was mostly thanks to Hunk’s built that they got to the center and a decent distance to the stage. Pidge clamored onto Hunk’s shoulders since she was the shortest of the group, Terra was close to Hunk’s side while Keith took up the other and Lance next to him.

“Like anyone would want to miss out of this debate with the tensions running in the whole city,” Keith grimaced, “I’m just glad Ma is out of the politics game and isn’t forced to take a side.”

“Well the Avatar can’t really play favorites which is a good thing in this case.” Pidge said as she adjusted her glasses, she could see how the crowd was split people supporting Allura on her side and same with Zarkon on his side then there people like their group which was in the middle as they were neutral so to speak. “Though I’m really not looking forward to hearing them talk, either way they’re just gonna boast about why their side is better on whatever issue is talked about.”

“That’s politics for you, I’m really not looking forward to dealing with these kinds of people eventually when mom has me take over Future industries.” Keith sighed.

“You have a long while until that happens buddy.” Hunk said before he was pulled into a conversation with Terra. Keith glanced over at Lance who had been silent the entire time and nudged him gently catching his attention.

“You hanging in there okay?” Keith asked quietly as he looked up at Allura and still felt a cold chill go down his spine when he saw the older woman. He didn’t know why but there was just something about her that really made him uneasy.

Lance stared in silence as Allura made her way to her designated podium, smiling charmingly and delicately waving to the crowd while Zarkon also waved a bit while walking in a business like manner.

Just then Allura happened to gaze in his direction. He was not quite sure but he felt like their eyes met for a moment and in that moment, all sound began to fade from his ears into muffled noises as he felt all the air rush out from his lungs.

It was a warm day but Lance could feel his skin run cold with sweat as he clutched his chest and gasped.

 

He couldn't breathe.

 

He felt the same sensation when he fell into that ice hole in dream except instead of Sui’s glowing eyes, he saw Allura’s piercing gaze, staring at him like a predator.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith could looked incredibly concerned when he saw a spooked look appear in Lance’s eyes as he clutched his chest.

When Lance began to gasp Keith was surprised to see mist being exhaled from his lips.

The sun was reaching its peak in the sky and everyone was fanning themselves trying to keep cool or sweating but in their spot alone some people visibly shivered and rubbed their arms unconsciously, too busy concentrating on the stage actually fully acknowledge the unusual drop in temperature.

Keith could feel Hino becoming anxious.

Keith heard a small crackling as he looked down to see ice beginning to form right from underneath Lance's feet.

Hunk and Pidge began to notice too when they sensed their lions distress.

Terra appeared to be oblivious so Hunk made sure to block Lance and Keith from her view.

Lance’s knees buckled beneath him as Keith quickly wrapped his arm around Lance and held him close as they ducked out of sight.

The combination of Allura disappearing from Lance's view and warmth of Keith’s body seemed to snap the waterbender out of his shock as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Sui seemed to be calmed as well as Lance could hear her purring in his mind. He could feel a comforting warmth radiating from Keith who pulled him in closer to his side as the waterbender rested his head on Keith’s shoulder.

Hunk and Pidge both heaved sighs of relief when their felt their also began to calm down.

Lance grasped Keith’s hand and breathed slowly.

 _“How are you feeling?”_ he could hear Keith’s voice break the silence in his ears as sound began to return to him.

“ _I’m… alright….”_ Lance gasped softly as he stood up again and pulled his hat lower to block his line of sight.

Keith could feel Lance’s hand still shivering slightly as his other hand rubbed the waterbender’s shoulder.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Back on stage,  a smile tugged at Allura’s lips when she sensed a familiar energy towards a certain spot in the crowd and spotted Keith turning his attention to the man next to him who had his face mostly concealed by a hat and glasses.

Allura took one look and knew.

 

It was **_him!_ **

 

The excitement welled up in Allura’s chest.

Meanwhile,  as her maid Panna stood in the background with Coran, the maid’s eyes looked up and connected with Terra who smiled and waved as the crowds grew larger.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith and his friends all felt themselves get pressed together as the crowds began to shift.

“Stay close everyone!” Pidge yelled over the crowd as she held onto Hunk’s headband.

“Are we all here?” Called Hunk. “Keith?  Lan-uh I mean! -Luka?”

Lance and Keith held thumbs up.

“Terra?”called Hunk turning to look for their red haired friend only to find her gone. “Ok we lost Terra! Do you see her Pidge?!”

Pidge squinted,  shading her eyes with her hands as she scanned the sea of heads in an attempt to spot any sign of her red hair,  but the only other red heads she could spot was Allura’s maid and attendant.

“No go! We’ll have to find her later!” Pidge yelled back the debate was beginning with the arrival of the City Council members.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _“My goal if I were to be President is simple Councilman Tenzin,”_ Allura spoke into the microphone. “ _I wish to make Republic City the way it was intended to be when it was founded by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko; a place of peace and harmony for Benders and Non-Benders alike! Where all conflict will be put to an end and let there be Absolute Harmony for all!”_

Tenzin nodded as many in the crowd cheered at Allura’s enigmatic words.

“Sir Zarkon, your rebuttal?”

Zarkon nodded and cleared his throat.

 _“Fine words spoken,  Lady Allura. However,  you are not the first to promise such a thing,”_ Zarkon said before addressing the crowd.

 

_“People of Republic City,  have you not forgotten the tragic events of Amon, Unalaq,  Zaheer and Kuvira? These people were enigmatic leaders who made grandiose promises of Equality, Balance, Freedom, and Unity respectively! However, what good ever came from their exploits?! Kuvira was a Dictator who destroyed those who opposed her! Zaheer was an anarchist who attempted to abolish our government system!  Unalaq was a madman who nearly disrupted the balance of the Spiritual and Human Realms! And Amon was the biggest hypocrite of them all, attempting to destroy benders when he was one himself! Our own Councilman Tenzin himself and his children was almost made martyrs out of this so called promise of ‘Absolute Harmony’.  You're intentions are noble, Lady Allura, but naive. As President, I would aim for the more realistic vision and do what I can to ensure to comfort and security of the Citizens!”_

 

More people roared in agreement with Zarkon as many crossed their arms over their chests in salute.

Korra folded her arms as she sat on stage with the Councilmen. She was surprised at herself for being impressed by Zarkon’s rationality on the matter. While she was intrigued by Allura’s stance on Peace and Harmony, Korra had to admit Zarkon made a more realistic point of the matter.

 _::You seem pretty invested for someone who was complaining about politics earlier.::_ Korra heard Asami tease through her ear piece.

_“I’m sorry,  its just that considering we were all there at those events,  I can't help but agree that Zarkon makes a valid point…”_

_::Don’t be swayed Kid, remember why we’re here in the first place…::_ Lin warned. _::Any suspicious activity?::_

“ _None that I can tell but this is just the beginning of it so we’ll just have to wait and see exactly what’s going to happen, the last incident didn’t take place until the finals of the tournament so you can’t be too careful.”_

:: _True we have eyes and ears everywhere and so far it’s the same as you’re saying kid, but never can be too careful with all of this. You never know how far some people are willing to take things for and these are ‘normal’ people.::_ Lin’s voice grumbled through the lines as Korra could practically see the Chief shaking her head.

 _::Well I just hope Keith and the others stay home but knowing how stubborn and determined Keith can get since he got that from his mother I’d bet my company that he’s here somewhere with his friends.::_ Asami sighed as there were various of groans through the coms.

 _::Isn’t Thace supposed to be keeping an eye on them?::_ Bolin whined. _::Last place I want Hunk to be is here!!::_

:: _Same with Keith and that probably means Lance is here as well...even with the dangers of the bloodbender that went after him previously still lurking around.::_ Lin sighed. :: _The kid still doesn’t know who used bloodbending on him?::_

 _::No it seems every time he tries he gets a splitting headache so we’ve stopped forcing him to remember.::_ Korra replied as she watched the debate continue with neither side showing any signs of being prepared for an attack or something happening.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile unknown to everyone, a lone police officer from the metal bending crew was silently making their way past the other officers to the edge of one roofs of the building to the right of the Town Hall.

The officer had a full view of the podiums where the two candidates continued their heated debate on what the City needs.

A smirk appeared on the officer’s face as they pulled back their right sleeve to reveal a wrist mounted crossbow designed for hunting already pre-loaded with an arrow as the person took aim.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _“As someone who has seen their fair share of wars, I can assure true unity can only be achieved if the people have a shared goal!”_ Argued Zarkon, who was beginning to struggle hiding his annoyance for Allura.

 

Allura however remained cool and composed as she tucked her hair behind her ear to begin her response.

 

_“And I agree,  which is exactly the point of the Harmony campaign I have running. We can all unite once we are able to cas-ARGH!”_

 

Suddenly, Allura’s monologue was cut off by her sharp yelp of pain as an arrow suddenly lodged itself in her right shoulder as she began to shriek in pain.

“My Lady!” cried Coran leaping forward to catch her as she fell limp in his arms as she began to convulse as froth appeared at her mouth. “Help! It's the assassin!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ALL UNITS MOVE NOW!!!!” Commanded Lin as panic began to rise in the crowd.

 

Another arrow flew at the stage towards Zarkon but this time Shiro was ready as he jumped into its path and sliced it out of the air with his metal hand.

 _“It’s coming from the roof of the right building!”_ Yelled Shiro to Korra who nodded as she dashed forward, propelling herself with airbending as she ran up the side of the building.

The assassin shot more arrows in Zarkon’s direction but Shiro kept deflecting them before the assassin gave up and moved away from the edge.

“Dammit what happened to the squad on the roof?!” Lin demanded as Korra was first to arrive just in time to see an officer go down just like the others, all with an arrow protruding from either their arm or leg with the assassin leaping off the roof wielding a grappling hook.

Korra clicked her tongue as she took off after the assassin.

 _“We’re gonna need some healers up here Lin!  It looks he got them with poisoned arrows! I'm in pursuit right now!”_ Korra relayed through her device as she followed the assassin off the roof to see the person parkour down the fire escape and using their grappler to swing from street lamp to street lamp with ease.

“Woah!” Exclaimed Korra a bit impressed as she took off after the culprit.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“My Lady hold on!  Help is coming!” Said Coran worriedly as he clutched Allura’s hand as she continued to convulse.

There was chaos everywhere with people panicking and officers trying to control the crowds.

“This is insane!!!” Cried Pidge over the crowd as their group was being jostled about. Thankfully,  Hunk was using his large body to bulldoze through the people to a safe spot as Pidge hung on to his shoulder while Lance held onto Keith as they kept close to Hunk’s back.

At that moment,  Keith could sense Hino telling him to look up,  which he did, allowing him to catch Korra just in time as she and the assassin disappeared from view around a building.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Hunk,  take care of Lance!” he commanded, shoving the confused actor into Hunk’s arms as Keith suddenly clamored his way to the nearest street lamp and climbed his way up effortlessly.

“Wah?! Keith what are you doing?!” called Pidge,  shielding her eyes from the sun.

“Something’s off! I’m going to help Ma!” Keith yelled back before reaching the top of the lamp.

 

_‘Hino,  lend me your strength.’_

 

Keith heard an agreeable growl from within as he felt a power surge through his body.

Pidge’s eyes widened as  only she could see Hino’s form beginning to become one with Keith’s body.

Keith closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again,  his eyes had become a distinct gold with cat like irises.

“Lets do this Hino,” he said to himself as he launched himself into the sky at rocket speed, propelling himself forward by bending fire from his feet over the hoards of amazed people from below.

Everyone forgot their panic in an instant as they watched the lone firebender shoot from lamppost to lamppost before rocketing up the side of building like a firework as he disappeared in the direction of Korra.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keep moving squad! Korra has the assassin moving towards the Arena ruins!” commanded Mako through his radio as he and Ulaz along with two other squad cars took a detour route around town.

“We’ll take care of fallen police officers and get them to the waterbending healing clinic to get that poison out of them!” Lin said as she was shouted orders for the men who hadn’t been poisoned by the assassin to get them to medical quickly. As she continued orders she saw a fire leaping to where Korra was and groaned.

“Heads up people we got a firebug that decided to help out, ” Lin said dryly. “Double time people it’s one thing if it’s the avatar it’s another if it’s both the avatar AND her kid.”

“That damn kid I swear I’m withholding those lighting bending lessons after this,” Mako cursed as he used fire bending to catch up to Korra and Keith. “I knew that brat was here but why the heck is he chasing after Korra when he should be getting out of here?”

“He’s Korra And Asami’s son, what else is there to know?” Lin retorted.

“Even Keith knows when to leave things to his mother, he probably joining because he’s worried something is going to happen or is off...” Ulaz said as he was giving silent commands to the blade members that were blended in with the police force and the crowd. “Lets just hurry.“

“Pretty sure you jinxed us…” Bolin muttered ignoring the shouts at him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith kept above his ma and the assassin not wanting to alert either of them that he was close to them. Hino wouldn’t of alerted him if something wasn’t up and he was worried about his ma. He didn’t want her to get hurt even though he knew that she could handle herself.

 

 _‘What is it you’re trying to tell me Hino?’_ Keith thought as he watched his Ma chase after the assassin.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Back at Town Hall, Healers were working fast to extract as much poison as they can from the afflicted officers.

Coran held Allura’s hand tightly as a Raava Clan healer carefully extracted all the poison she could from the woman’s system. The man heaved a huge sigh of relief as the convulsing ceased and color returned to Allura’s face.

Allura’s head slumped against Coran as she weakly looked up and smiled at him.

“Oh Allura thank Raava!” breathed Coran, kissing Allura’s hand.

“Thankfully the poison had not fully metabolized yet,” said the Healer as she bended the poison, a dark pink liquid, into a beaker and sealed it. “With some rest,  Mother Allura will-”

 _“PAY FOR THIS!!!”_ roared a fierce voice as Zarkon was seen marching towards them but was being restrained by Shiro and Lotor’s bodyguards.

Zarkon pointed an accusing finger Allura as some policemen stood protectively before her while Coran and Panna had protective arms around their Lady.

“THIS WAS YOUR PLAN TO DO AWAY WITH ME WASN’T IT?!” he snarled accusingly as he struggled against the people holding him back.

“Sir calm down!” Shiro attempted to pacify, but his words were falling on deaf ears as Zarkon pushed forward, locking eyes with Allura.

“YOU MAY HAVE ALL THESE PEOPLE FOOLED ALLURA BUT NOT ME!  YOU ARE A FRAUD! A SHAM! YOU ARE **_NOTHING_ ** LIKE THE GREAT LEADER ALFOR WA-”

 

**_DA-DUMP!!!_ **

 

Zarkon’s words were suddenly cut off as his breath hitched.

 

**_DA-DUMP!!!_ **

 

A stabbing pain coursed through his body as his hand flew to his heart.

“Sir? **_SIR ZARKON!?”_ ** Shiro exclaimed when the leader topped over only to be caught by Shiro and Zethrid being the strongest of group.  “He’s having a heart attack!!”

Medics rushed over to Zarkon as he was laid on the ground as waterbenders and aids ran to his assistance.

“We need everyone clear!” A medic shouted as they hurried with equipment to try and help the fallen leader, though they could tell that Zarkon was having more difficulty breathing as time went on. His breaths were coming out in gasps as the hand clenching his chest tighten.

Shiro was still by the leader’s side trying to keep him steady for the medics to work and he could feel him gripping his normal hand.

“ _Shirogane what...ever you do..._ **_DO NOT_ ** _trust the word of Allura_ ,” Zarkon hissed out in pain.

 

“S-sir?”

 

“She’s…  nothing like her father!..... Alfor… vision….  Allura… she...she…. different vision” Zarkon rasped out, his voice becoming incoherent.

Shiro quickly leaned in closer as he turned his head to hear his words.

 

 _“Danger…._ **_DON'T_ ** _let her fool….you….”_

 

Zarkon suddenly gasped as his entire body went limp.

“SIR? SIR!!!” Shiro cried out as he felt Zarkon’s pulse which was rapidly fading.  “We’re losing him!”

“Move!” snapped a medic as all non medical personnel were quickly ushered away.

The same medic sat by Zarkon’s side rubbing his hands together as sparks were produced.

“EVERYBODY CLEAR!” he yelled as he pressed one hand on Zarkon’s heart and the other on his side,  sending a blast of electricity into the man’s large body as it jumped in reaction.

Another medic leaned in with a stethoscope to listen, before shaking her head.

The other medic rubbed his together to charge up once more.

 

_“CLEAR!”_

 

During the chaos of trying to revive Zarkon, nobody noticed the cold gleam in Allura's eye as a dark smirk went unseen on her lips.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Korra snarled as she threw out her palm releasing a forceful of air at the assassin trying to knock them off balance to get some semblance advantage but nothing was working. The assassin skillfully avoided the air along with many other attempts but Korra was nothing if persistent.

‘ _I am not going to let you get away!’_ Korra thought determined as she boosted her speed with air behind her leaping by bounds to get close to the assassin. Though the assassin wasn’t idle either as they were tossing knives at Korra trying to throw her off as well, seeing what the attacker did to the police she wasn’t taking any chances of them touching her.

Korra had chased the assassin down to the rubble formerly known as the ProBending arena where the two were currently engaged in a cat and mouse game.

The assassin did not appear to be a bender, the Avatar noted,  but they were incredibly agile, running across broken beams, parkouring onto different ledges,  all the while avoiding attacks with ease.

Korra could feel the fatigue building up in her limbs. She may be the Avatar,  but she was not the energetic youth she once was.

Her opponent was clearly younger,  faster and had a lot more stamina to spare.

Once the assassin could see the Avatar begin to slow down,  that was when they began their strike.

They launched themselves at Korra,  who shifted and attempted to throw a punch  but her opponent grabbed her arm and began delivering a series of jabs towards her right side and arm before jumping back,  flinging a knife at her.

Korra reflexively attempted to metal bend the projectile away from her,  except nothing happened.

 

**_SHHICK!!!_ **

 

 **_“AAAAAARRRGH!!!!!”_ ** shrieked Korra in pain as the knife stabbed through her outstretched right hand with a sickening pierce of flesh and bone.

She didn’t even have a moment to even recover as more daggers were thrown at her and using her one good hand she air bended so the daggers flew off to the sides and giving her some space from the assassin. She quickly ducked behind a wall and hissed as she tore the dagger out and quickly ripped her shirt wrapping it around her now bleeding hand.

“Shit shit shit...I should have been able to metal bend that!” Korra exclaimed when a thought floated through her mind. “Great….I’m fighting a Chi-Blocker….”

She ducked when she heard movement and the sound of more knives being thrown in her direction. Growling frustrated now that she was an arm short, but she could still use her arm and legs to fight back, she may be older but that doesn’t mean she’s helpless with an unusable arm. Back flipping away she landed on her good hand in a handstand sweeping her feet as fire was thrown then at the assassin trying to get something on them.

Apparently not expecting that the assassin barely dodged out of the way, though they did get slightly singed from the flames but landed well enough and went back on the attack.

This time Korra was careful of her opponents movement as she did her best to deflect or dodge blows.

 _‘If she cuts me off from the other three elements I’m in trouble….’_ thought Korra worriedly as she tried put as much distance as possible between her and the assassin while trying to avoid aggravating her injured hand.

With Earth and by extension, Metal bending blocked off, the assassin had already prevented Korra from utilizing the rubble and beams around her. There were currently no water sources near Korra, plus there were too many flammable objects  in the room they were currently fighting in which left her with only Air at her disposal.

She had to get somewhere with more elbow room!

Korra’s eyes darted around for anything she could use as she dodged another blow and slid back kicking up some rubble dust from the floor.

 _“That’s it!”_ Korra muttered to herself as an idea struck her without a moment too soon as the assassin was charging at her again.

Korra quickly shifted her weight to her left leg as she spun around, sweeping her right leg out as she summoned a small whirlwind which kicked up the large amount of dust on the floor creating a small dust storm. She could hear the other person make a small cry of surprise at the diversion, as Korra blasted through a wall and ran as fast as could.

 

_‘I have to get to the Stage!’_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 ‘ _Dammit I wish I had something to tell the others what was going on!’_ Keith cursed as he nearly leapt from his hiding place to help his mom but he had Hino basically keep him where he was so he didn’t leap right into danger.

He tried arguing with her and moving past but Hino was determined to start him. He was thankful that she did stop him since it looked like his Ma had an idea on what to do since she couldn’t earth or metal bend.

 _‘Ma must’ve have her chi blocked when she was attacked, that’s not good…’_ Keith thought to himself as he followed the two a bit longer and saw that his Ma was heading inside but wanted to keep up with them. He knows his Ma was strong but he still wanted to do something to help, he wasn’t going to leave her alone with the assassin.

He broke through one of the air ducts to sneak back inside, he just hoped that the Stage was clear so that his Ma could fight well against that attacker. As he moved he could hear vague shouts and yelling from police officers from his Aunt Lin he could hear them still trying to get to the injured officers he saw as he had followed his Ma earlier. The arena was torn apart with rubble and debris everywhere which would’ve been perfect for Korra if she could earthbend but he knew his Ma had a plan if she lead the assassin back inside.

 

 _‘I just hope it doesn’t end up like it did during the tournament…’_ Keith thought worriedly.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Avatar broke through the doors and ran down what was left of the spectator stands.

The Pro-Bending stage was one of the few structures still left standing since the explosion. Korra airbended herself and landed on the stage just in time to sense something fly towards her.

Korra moved in time to narrowly avoid a grappling claw which quickly drew back to the hand of the assassin who had caught up.

The assassin spun the claw about before flinging it at Korra who blasted it away with air before she spun her arms in a wide circle and punched multiple fireballs towards the assassin.

The assassin flipped multiple times before ducking as they flung the claw at Korra’s legs.

The Avatar was unable to dodge in time as she felt the weapon wrap around her left ankle.

Her opponent gave a strong yank,  forcing Korra to lose her balance just as she fire another fireball, sending blast upward as it hit an overhanging beam.

There was a small explosion as the attack hit followed by a loud groan and crack as more pieces of the already wrecked roof broke off and began hurtling down towards where Korra was standing.

At that moment Korra heard a loud roar as something blazing and fast scooped her up and carried her out of harm’s way just seconds from the rubble crashed onto the stage.

“What the...KEITH!! You should be at home!!” Korra exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her son’s neck just as the broken pieces of the roof landed where she once stood, she saw her son’s eyes have the cat like ones instead of their normal purple hues.

“And leave you to get crushed? Sorry Ma besides you knew I was going to be here anyway despite having Thace around watching me and Lance,” Keith replied as he moved around the debris into a slightly open area that was safe. Once Keith put Korra down, his mother was quick to reprimand him by whapping his head before hugging him tightly.

“Now I know the feeling Asami gets when I rush off into danger if you have to be there to take care of me,” Korra sighed as she winced from the claw marks that managed to get her legs. “I can’t use my earth or metal bending.”

“I saw, they chi blocked you when they attacked earlier. I’ve been following for a while,” Keith said. “If we go after them together we can get them!”

Korra grinned back as they turned to the assassin, and thanks to the area around them it looked like the assassin was trapped when the roof was falling on top of Korra, trapping them wherever they were.

“Do you think the rubble got them?” Korra wondered aloud but Keith shook his head, his wild eyes scanning the area. 

He could see it, he could see the heat signatures of his surroundings through all the dust and debris.

His hearing and smell were heightened too. It was like Hino was giving a major boost to everything. He could feel the urge to hunt his prey.

 

Speaking of…

 

Keith’s eyes rested on a moving figure darting about in the dust as it made its way to the top of rubble pile. A mechanism whirred followed a click was heard.

The dust cleared enough to reveal the assassin standing over them on the pile taking aim with their crossbow, just about ready to fire when cables came flying out from all directions, ensnaring the culprit tightly.

“This is the Police! You’re under arrest for the attempted assassination of Lady Allura and Lord Zarkon, and the assault on the Avatar!” yelled Lin appearing on scene with the officers restraining the assassin.

“Korra! Keith!” called Mako as he and Ulaz appeared at their side. “Are you ok?’

“Other than the hole in my hand and the new scars I’m gonna get on my leg? I’m great,” said Korra casually as she leaned on her son.

Keith exhaled in relief as he let Hino’s power go dormant, his eyes returning to their regular color.

“I really wish you weren’t so damn casual with your wounds Korra, some things never change,” Mako sighed as he took Korra off of Keith’s hands having her lean against him as she huffed. “Still making a badgermole hill out of a mountain.”

“Bah! Say what you want at least we got the assassin, ” Korra huffed but winced. “Though I’d like to be able to metalbend and earthbend again? I feel off balanced right now being unable to bend an element.”

“We can get a chi master to look at you, we can have Terra help! She’s really good at chi points, ” Keith said looking at his Ma seeing her wince due to the wounds on her hands and legs. “Plus it’ll be a good excuse for you to actually lay down and rest for once.”

“Hahahaha very funny brat, ” Korra huffed, she would’ve bent a pebble at Keith’s head but being unable to do that much she just settled for kicking a pebble that managed to lob her son in the forehead.

“Ma!” Keith grumbled as Ulaz snickered as he was wrapping Korra’s wounds for now until they got to a healer. Keith couldn’t help but look up at Lin who had her officers keeping a tight hold on the assassin, they were completely wrapped up in the metal cables unable to move their arms or much of anything.

Lin made her way to the perpetrator.

“Alright,  let’s see who’s under the mask,” she declared, lifting a hand towards the person who out of the blue went limp,  catching everyone off guard, including the police chief.

Naturally, this made the policemen ensnaring the assassin loosened their hold on them.

 

 _“Idiots! No!”_ warned Lin all too late.

 

There was a sickening sound of joints popping as the perpetrator was suddenly able to wiggle their arms free of their bonds and with that,  their weapon.

**_Schtick! Schitck! Schitck!!!_ **

Lin and two other officers cried out as they went down with poison arrows embedded in their exposed shoulders.

“Grandma Lin! No!” cried Keith when the assassin popped their joints back in and threw something down at the ground.

**_FLASH!!!!_ **

A huge bright light suddenly filled the area,  blinding everyone and disorienting them.

The assassin slipped free of their bonds and ran past all the disoriented officers.

“After them!” commanded Mako rubbing his eyes as he handed Korra over to Keith. “Keith!  Take care of your mother!”

“But-!”

“I mean it!  Stay!” the man ordered as he began to charge up.

A bolt of lightning shot out and struck a wall, causing it to crumble into the perpetrator’s path as the person slid to a stop. They heard a cry coming at them as the person side stepped out of the path of Ulaz who swung a truncheon at them before they crossed their arms and blocked an overhead strike.

Mako jumped into the fray as well just the perpetrator kicked Ulaz away and fired a couple of warning shots at Mako whose fists literally blazed and burnt them out of the air before taking a shot of his own.

The fireball successfully blasted the crossbow from the perpetrator’s arm as well as causing the person’s sleeve to catch fire.

The person quickly yanked off what remained of their weapon and ripped off their burning sleeve.

From where he stood,  Keith could see the person had a slender arm with fair skin and a bandage wound around their right wrist.

The person weaved around taking on Ulaz and Mako,  holding their own in close combat.

The perpetrator dodged Mako’s punch and grabbed his arm,  using it to block a strike from Ulaz’s baton making the firebender stifle a cry of excruciating agony.

Ulaz looked a little guilty but did not have time to utter an apology as his opponent spun Mako around and literally kicked his ass,  sending him stumbling towards Ulaz who dodged around Mako and launched at them, swiftly swinging his baton.

**_WHAP!_ **

The other person let out a grunt as they got struck in the face,  sending them flying and hit the ground rolling, their helmet coming off in the process revealing a long red ponytail.

Ulaz, Mako, Korra and Keith all collectively widened their eyes as the person slowly got up, their face finally revealed.

 

“No….” whispered Keith in a voice that portrayed betrayal and disbelief. “Terra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Keith clenched his fists and stepped forward towards her. “Who are you really Terra?”
> 
> Terra looked at Keith square in the eye as she gave him one last small smile.
> 
> “A Liar~” was all she said in such a warm tone that Keith was taken aback as she entered the car.


End file.
